TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA!
by fertuliwithejarjayes
Summary: La Rosa de Versalles a traves de los ojos de André. Como fué que llegó a ser conciente de su gran amor por Oscar y como influyeron el resto de los personajes en este descubrimiento. Una vida mas allá de Versalles y de la Mansion Jarjayes.
1. CAPITULO I

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS YO VIVA…**

Me presento, soy Fertuliwithejarjayes… Fer por mi nombre de pila, Tuli el sobrenombre de cariño de mi hija, Withe por el manga Candy Candy y Jarjayes… bueno por nuestra querida Óscar.

Pero el quien nos relatará esta historia es André Grandier, el gran amor de Óscar quien nos contará como fue que nació su amor por nuestra heroína francesa, y como llegó a la conclusión que la amaría mientras el estuviese vivo.

André Grandier, según esta servidora, es un personaje lleno de ternura, sinceridad, humor, pasión y lealtad, pero también es un ser misterioso, celoso y en alguna pequeña proporción resentido.

Les doy entonces la bienvenida a mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten y que esta historia les llegue al mango (corazón). F-.

Hoy parece un día normal en las barracas del regimiento B de la Guardia Francesa, afuera el ambiente pasa de tranquilo a desesperante por un sol que anuncia lluvia torrencial en París,.. yo estoy recostado sobre mi cama escribiendo estas líneas… y mis compañeros del regimiento juegan a las cartas y reniegan de su "Nuevo comandante Mujer", al escuchar lo que dicen de óscar, no dejo de preocuparme por ella, ya que ser aceptada aquí en la guardia, no le será fácil.. Espero poder ayudarla.

Escribo estas líneas este día pensando en mi futuro, al hacerlo en una barraca del ejército, tal vez este sea obscuro,.. ya que los disturbios que se viven hoy día en Paris y en toda Francia, hacen que nuestros sueños sean cortinas de humo que rápidamente disipa el viento.

Aun así soy un hombre joven, soy parte del pueblo y no se me puede cobrar impuestos por recordar ciertas cosas que he vivido y que me hicieron dar cuenta de la razón más poderosa que tengo para mantenerme vivo, y esto, aunque suene descabellado es el amor que siento dentro mi por mi querida óscar, quien siempre del alguna u otra forma se roba todos mis pensamientos.

A veces al mirar por la ventana de una fría noche, creo que la vida se me va en un suspiro, recuerdo Arras, a mis padres, a la familia Jarjayes, a mi querida abuela y a mi amada Oscar… y no dejo de pensar en la gran idea de tener hijos, de poder enseñarles a ellos el verdadero valor de la nobleza, que esta.. no se haya en un titulo real o en el reconocimiento del pueblo, se encuentra en las acciones de corazones desinteresados.

Todo esto me hace recordar en aquella epoca en que me di cuenta de lo que hoy es mi razón de ser.

Tenía aproximadamente 17 años, de los cuales 10, había disfrutado en compañía de Oscar y de mi abuela, pero también los había padecido en cierta forma por la actitud del General Jarjayes, un hombre al cual siempre he admirado por su determinación, pero al que también he llegado a odiar por tener un corazón de piedra.

Un día de verano, en Versalles, cumpliendo mi trabajo como asistente de Oscar en la guardia imperial, un enviado de su majestad el príncipe Luis de Francia, se acerca agitadamente al establo en donde apaciblemente estaba peinando el caballo de Oscar, ...a su vez me informa, que prepare el caballo de pura sangre de la familia real, ya que la defina del Francia, su majestad, la entonces princesa Maria Antonieta, tomaría sus primeras clases de galope.

Al escuchar la premisa, un escalofrío dentro de mi cuerpo me estremeció al pensar que si algo le llegase a pasar a la delfina, yo estaría en grave peligro; aun sin despedir esa sensación, el mensajero me solicitó que por favor llevara la bestia al jardín central de Versalles en donde aguardaba la delfina impaciente.

Rumbo al jardín, pude observar un grupo de aristócratas quienes asistían al evento del día, ..dentro de ese grupo de personas llenas de soberbia y banalidad, relucía Oscar y el noble sueco Han Axel Von Fersen, quien seguía atento cada movimiento de la princesa.

Una vez llegue al lugar, se me ordenó dar las instrucciones a la princesa para que subiera al caballo,..

brevemente y con la ayuda de Oscar, le explicamos a la princesa como debía hacerlo, pero más bien, parecía que ella quisiera ganar un reto, en vez de querer aprender a montar;... igualmente nos aseguramos de que la princesa no sufriese ningún percance.. Pero la vida es irónica,..! con un breve movimiento brusco que la inexperta jinete hizo sobre la bestia, esta se desboco enfrente de mis ojos,..

cada relincho del animal hacia que mi agonía diera inicio… había una fuerza impresionante que invadía mi cuerpo aquella vez,.. aun así no fue suficiente para detener el galope del animal… Oscar quien había estado a mi lado y lo observó todo, acudió inmediatamente en su corcel blanco exigiéndolo al máximo para rescatar a la delfina,..

Poco se de lo que sucedió cerca de la rivera del rio que bordea Versalles,.. lo único que podía imaginar en ese momento era a la princesa herida y mi cabeza rodando en la bandeja de la guillotina.

Después de aquel incidente, Oscar y los nobles que estaban en el jardín, se retiraron a los aposentos de la princesa, en donde varios médicos de Versalles fueron citados para corroborar el estado de salud de Maria Antonieta,… por mi parte, un total de 4 soldados de la guardia real me condujeron a las mazmorras del palacio en donde debía aguardar el juicio de su majestad del rey Luis XV de Francia, quien seguramente no le daría mayor valor a la vida de un sirviente.

Las horas que viví en aquella mazmorra fueron interminables, estaba muy angustiado, pensaba en el dolor que sentiría mi abuela al enterarse de mi suerte, y la vergüenza que óscar estaría sintiendo por mi culpa, óscar, hasta ese día, era mi hermana, mi amiga, mi compañera de peleas, mi familia.

Una potente voz de un guardia real, me anuncio que debía estar presente en el salón de los espejos del palacio, en donde su majestad el Rey Luis XV anunciaría mi sentencia,…

solo atine a preguntar ¿y Oscar? ¿Cómo está el comandante?, a lo que el guardia me contestó,..

-"aquí en Versalles quien importa es la familia real y por quien deberías de preguntar es por la princesa, quien ha sufrido las consecuencias de tus errores, sirviente miserable"... y con estas palabras escupió mi cara….

En ese momento recordé que este quizá sería el último día de mi vida… una vida que se apagaría por los caprichos de una pequeña inconsciente.

Ya en el salón de los espejos, los aristócratas presentes se burlaban de mi, daban terribles pronósticos de mi suerte entre risas y miradas déspotas y degradantes… en ese momento odie estar en aquel lugar lleno de hipocresía y mala voluntad.. Interrumpió mis pensamientos el anuncio de la presencia del Rey, quien mirándome peor que un gusano, me sentencio a muerte por ser el causante de las graves heridas de la futura reina de Francia.

Apenas Luis XV terminaba de pronunciar estas palabras, una luz atravesó el umbral de la puerta del salón,... una voz quebrada y desesperada pronunció estas palabras…

-si ha de condenar a muerte a este hombre, deberá hacerlo también con este su servidor de la noble familia Jarjayes a quien este lacayo sirve.. Deberá tomar también mi vida… y arrodillada ante su majestad óscar, la hija del general Jarjayes, ponía en manos del Rey Luis XV su vida a cambio de la mía.

Era increíble lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando en ese momento, Oscar había realizado una declaración semejante por mí, por su sirviente .. Declaración a la que se sumó aquel noble sueco Von Fersen, quien confesó haber estado presente y ser el también culpable de lo acontecido..

Atento a todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, mire a los ojos del Rey quien estaba desconcertado con todo lo que estaba escuchando.. De repente ..su majestad, la princesa Maria Antonieta de Francia irrumpió a los pies de Luis XV implorando piedad por mi vida, la de Oscar y Fersen.

Ante tal petición y aunque de muy mala gana, el rey tuvo que retractarse y anular su sentencia,… sí, yo André Grandier, el sirviente de la noble Familia Jarjayes, había sobrevivido a la pena de muerte en un acto de valentía de tres miembros de la aristocracia francesa.

Ante el murmullo de las voces insolentes de los presentes, Oscar se desmayo y fue llevada rápidamente a su mansión para ser curada después del aquel incidente.

Junto a óscar y yo, estaba ese noble sueco, Fersen, ...parecía una persona solitaria, amable, cordial y especialmente interesado en Maria Antonieta y en Oscar.

Los médicos que tardaron casi 3 horas en llegar a la mansión Jarjayes, subieron rápidamente en compañía de mi abuela a la habitación de Oscar,… subimos detrás de ellos el Conde Fersen y yo..

la herida de óscar sangraba sin control, por lo que uno de los médicos ordeno a mi abuela retirar la camisa de óscar para proceder con la curación .. Yo era consciente de que Oscar era una mujer, pero quien quedo muy sorprendido fue el Conde Fersen….

Cuando se le solicito retirarse de la habitación, Me preguntó.. ¿Por qué André?... Porque tenemos que salir de la habitación de Oscar… no entiendo… ¿por qué tu abuela ha dicho mi niña? ¿Acaso Oscar es una mujer?...

Una mezcla de rabia y desconsuelo de apodero de mis emociones dejando con sus interrogantes al Conde Fersen… corrí sin mirar atrás al establo y lloré,... lloré desde el corazón,... pensaba que si óscar perdía la vida seria por mi culpa y no tendría el valor se seguir adelante si ella a mi lado..

Esta era una sensación nueva, algo que a mi edad no esperaba sentir.

Luego de una tarde en el establo, mi abuela se acerco anunciarme que óscar ya había sido curada y que estaba fuera de peligro… una gran alegría invadió todo mi ser, ella quien se había arriesgado al límite, estaba bien.. y por un momento sentí que mi alma regresaba.

Ante el brillo de mis ojos, mi abuela noto mis mejillas húmedas, por lo que tomándome del brazo pronuncio las siguientes palabras… hijo, óscar esta aquí en la mansión, pero es la hija del general y tú debes saber cuál es tu lugar… en ese momento no se por qué mi abuela me dijo aquello, lo único que era importante para mí, era ver a óscar bien y sonriendo.

Al entrar en la habitación y ver a mi óscar dormida, frágil, femenina.. Sentí mi corazón desfallecer, olvidándome que junto a mi estaba en General y el Conde Fersen… solo busque tomar su mano para que ella sintiera que yo estaba ahí…

solo pasaron algunos minutos, cuando sus ojos azules briosos como el océano, se abrieron y pronunciaron mi nombre... en ese momento no pude contenerme, las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos como una fuente inagotable, ...ella estaba bien y sonreía…

los presentes en la habitación saludaron también a óscar y ella con su forma de ser, entre risas, solo me dijo que debía ser el primero que había escapado de la pena de muerte,… por mi mente solo paso este pensamiento

/ ríete óscar, ríe… pero algún día yo también ofrecere mi vida por ti… /- no supe que contestar a lo que ella pronuncio, solo quise huir de la mansión y despejar mi mente… este sería un día para olvidar.

Tome mi caballo y a todo galope me dirigí hacia Paris, nunca antes me había atrevido a ir solo a Paris, siempre que estábamos en la ciudad, era por asuntos de la noble familia a la que servía,… no tenía nada ni nadie en Paris, pero mi deseo era ir solo… quería olvidar.

Una vez en la ciudad, empecé a ver las cosas de otra manera, lejos del lujo y el brillo de Versalles.

Mientras recorría las calles, podía observar las caras de la gente sumida en una desesperación que yo no conocía, .. Algunas personas me miraban y abrían paso.. Esto era completamente extraño para mí,.. Pensaba… /no soy noble, soy igual que ellos, ¿Por qué me abren paso?../

Cuando pase cerca de una panadería, me percate de mi ropa, y de mi peinado, … yo un sirviente, vestía ropas costosas comparadas con los andrajos que portaba la gente de Paris, me sentí indigno y tan despreciable como los aristócratas con los que me topaba en Versalles todos los días.

No supe que hacer, así que al final de la calle vi una restaurant muy concucurrido, se servía el té y había familias acaudaladas,… aunque sabía que yo no era parte de la nobleza, el estar entre ellos a diario, me hacía buscar estar rodeado de nobles, ese era el ambiente que yo conocía.

Entre sin pensarlo mucho, y una vez estuve en la antesala del salón principal, sentí temor de que me reconocieran y se armara un alboroto porque un sirviente estaba entre ellos,.. Así que retrocedí dando varios pasos con la intensión del salir,.. Pero para mí fortuna, una camarera del lugar se encontraba justo a mis espaldas.. Las tazas de té y su contenido se cayeron al suelo de la antesala… ante el incidente, me incline y empecé a juntar todo lo derramado.

La camarera desesperada por lo que estaba ocurriendo se dirigió a mí y me dijo… - noble señor por favor no lo haga, deje que yo me haga cargo, no quiero que se lastime por culpa de una plebeya… por favor pase al salón principal, veré de pagar por este agravio…

Cuando termino de decir estas palabras, busque su rostro que miraba al suelo… apenada y de rodillas…, la tome de las manos y levante su rostro … Ho sorpresa para mí! el rostro de esa camarera era simplemente hermoso, sus ojos color miel llenos de luz y juventud, llenaban todo el salón.. Por un momento me quede sin aliento… solo pude decirle… - cómo te llamas?..

Con una voz a punto de quebrase me contesto… - Helena.. inmediatamente repitió…. - Por favor noble señor veré como pagar por mi error…

cuando pronuncio estas palabras no pude contener la carcajada…- Pero que dices pequeña… yo no soy un noble… soy solo André Grandier, de Arras, sirviente de la noble Familia Jarjaryes y lacayo del comandante de la guardia imperial Oscar François de Jarjayes,… es decir un plebeyo al igual que tu.

La muchacha no podía salir del asombro… a lo que contesto… - noble señor, no se burle usted de mí, un sirviente jamás podría portar las ropas que Ud. lleva…

Unos pasos se acercaban a puertas del salón principal, agarre el brazo de la joven y la arrastre por la antesala hasta el patio del lugar contiguo a la cocina… una vez ahí, le dije… - Helena no miento soy plebeyo igual que tu, solo que al ser el lacayo del comandante el encargado de la seguridad de la delfina, su majestad la princesa Maria Antonieta, debo portar ropas dignas de ser presentadas en Versalles, sin embargo, estas no se asemejan a las que llevan los aristócratas que concurren al palacio.

- Es cierto lo que Ud. dice Sr. Grandier?…me dijo confundida…

A lo que contesté,- bravo!… vamos progresando Helena… pero te informo que tampoco soy señor.. Soy plebeyo y soy soltero… así que puedes llamarme simplemente André.

- Está bien André Grandier, sepa Ud. que me ha hecho pasar por un mal momento, me he sentido sumamente asustada, la sola idea de pensar en los azotes de la Sra. Dueña de esta posada estaban destrozando mis nervios….

- Valla! Parece que no solo yo, he pasado uno de los días más temerarios…. Susurré…

-Que dice André? Pregunto ella …. -Nada nada… respondí sin darle tiempo a preguntar mas,... cuando desde la antesala se escucharon unos gritos…. Helena… Helena… donde está la orden que te pedí….

-Ho no! Contesto la muchacha… perdóname André pero tengo que dejarte, la Sra. Me está llamando, debo seguir con mi trabajo… pero fue un gusto para mi conocer a un plebeyo que viste tan bien…

A lo que conteste..- Gracias Señorita Helena.. Para mi también fue un placer conocerla.. y dígame… la volveré a ver?…

-Si.. puede encontrarme aquí en la posada desde temprano en la mañana.. hasta las 10 de la noche.. Después de esa hora, estoy en mi casa cerca de fuente la plaza le blanc.. La conoce Ud?. …

- sí creo que si.. le dije…

- bueno ahí podrá encontrarme…! ...nuevamente los gritos… Helena….

- Discúlpeme André pero me voy.. adiós…

- adiós Helena ten la seguridad que te buscare… le dije, y la muchacha desde lejos me sonrió y salió del patio …

Ya era tarde.. así que decidí volver a la mansión Jarjayes, mañana seria un nuevo día de trabajo junto a Oscar… así que debía descansar muy bien para cumplir sin errores mi trabajo… pero estaba aliviado …haber conocido aquella chica tan llena de alegría ..Me contagió.

Llegando al portón de la Mansión, divise un corcel sin jinete y una silueta a su lado que se balanceaba profusamente,… a todo galope, me apresure para saber de quien se trataba, y para mi sorpresa, era nada más y nada menos que el General Jarjayes completamente ebrio, no podía tan siquiera mantenerse de pie, al verme dijo…

- André, eres tu André, de dónde vienes a esta hora… y porque estas solo?... contesté…

- De ningún lado general y Ud.

– yo… yo.. yo soy el General Jarjayes y hago lo que place.. Tu… Tu deberías ayudarme a llegar a mi casa

- Si amo, me apresure a contestar… y con un gran esfuerzo logre subirlo a su caballo,… mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la mansión, el General me preguntó…

- André, veo que ya eres todo un hombre... haz crecido mucho,... yo a tu edad era un experto espadachín y ya me había enlistado en la guardia real como era la tradición de mi familia,…...yo a tu edad mataba hombres, y era distinguido en la corte… pero me faltaba algo… conoces a esas creaturas de piel sedosa que se pavonean en tus narices y que con una mirada hacen que pierdas el juicio?-

- Creaturas? Pregunte— no señor no sé, a que se refiere —

- André, te hablo de las mujeres, son la perdición de los hombres, doblegan nuestra voluntad y finalmente terminamos haciendo lo que ellas quieren… dime André, conoces tu a las mujeres?- has disfrutado de la compañía de una mujer?—

Ante lo que el general me decía, solo cruzo por mi mente la imagen del rostro de Oscar y de la muchacha que había conocido ese mismo día, ellas, eran las únicas mujeres con las que realmente me había relacionado en toda mi vida.

Al ver que no contestaba el general me reclamó—Vamos André dime… conoces a una mujer?...

-l e conteste.. - No señor, no como Ud. piensa, soy joven y todavía no está en mis planes pensar en una mujer...Las únicas mujeres que conozco y con las que he tratado son su hija Oscar y una muchacha que conocí esta tarde en Paris.—

- A que hija te refieres?—dijo el general con furia en su mirada-

- Estúpido… yo no tengo ninguna hija, yo tengo un hijo, el mejor espadachín de todo Versalles, tú no sabes nada de nada André.

- Si general es verdad, conteste... su hijo es el mejor oficial de todo Versalles— preferí seguir su juego antes de provocar la furia del general,... aunque en su estado, habría sido fácil derribarlo.

– ya llegamos a la mansión general, desea que lo lleve a sus aposentos? Pregunte..

- Si André llévame a mi cama con mi mujer… quiero perder la cabeza nuevamente jejeje.. –

- Lamento informarle general, que Lady Jarjayes no se encuentra hoy en la mansión ya que debido al accidente de la Princesa Maria Antonieta, ha decidido quedarse en Versalles para atenderla -

- Ya veo.. Dijo el General... y agrego esto último…..André, no te olvides lo que te voy a decir en este momento, una mujer es un misterio insondable que rara vez un hombre logra comprender, mas aun si esta mujer está fuera de nuestro alcance, recuerda esto muy bien André,….. y recuerda también que yo no tengo ninguna hija, y te prohíbo que veas a Òscar como una mujer… lo has entendido…?

- permanecí en silencio al escuchar lo que el general decía.

- lo has entendido! Gritó—

- Sí, si general lo entendí, ahora recuéstese y descanse, mañana será un largo día- le dije..

- Estaba saliendo de los aposentos del general cuando desde su cama me gritó..

- Espero que sigas viendo a esa chica de Paris, prueba lo que es una mujer y me darás la razón en lo que te he dicho esta noche—jeje-

- Cerré la puerta, y en ese momento solo pensé / me gustara ver la cara que tendrá el general mañana en la mesa al desayuno/ sonreí / y.. Que habrá querido decirme con probar una mujer?/ ... Salí de mis pensamientos al percibir una fría mirada …. Oscar estaba a mi lado mientras yo sonreía pensando en la resaca del general.

- Que paso con mi padre André? Pregunto Oscar- a lo que conteste sin titubeos..

- Lo encontré casi en el suelo en el portón de la mansión, está completamente ebrio…

- Eso no es raro en mi padre, dijo Oscar... pero….¿ que hacías tu a estas horas fuera de la mansión? Con quien estabas?

- Ya que lo preguntas Òscar, te diré…... después del incidente, decidí salir a pasear por Paris para distraer mi cabeza, la verdad lo que viví hoy me ha hecho pensar en que debo empezar a conocer el mundo ya que este tiene una infinidad de posibilidades fuera de los muros de Versalles.

- Posibilidades? Pregunto Òscar con un gesto de sorpresa…

- y será que esas posibilidades incluyen a una joven que conociste hoy en Paris?-. Me pregunto..

- Oscar y tu como lo sabes?- le pregunte….

- Púes…. Lo acabo de oír de labios de mi padre!

- Bien Òscar es verdad, conocí hoy a una joven en Paris, su nombre es Helena, es una joven muy hermosa, sencilla y ….plebeya, trabaja de camarera en una posada en donde varios nobles concurren a tomar el té,... la verdad conocer a esa muchacha fue de lo mejor que me ha pasado por estos días…sonreí..

- Esta bien André, me dijo Òscar con un tono de reclamo .. Solo espero que no descuides tus responsabilidades por andar pensado en muchachas de Paris,… no te olvides que eres mi asistente y que no debes volver a cometer errores,…. además ten cuidado con las mujeres, a veces puede ser peligroso pensar mucho en ellas…

- Oscar, lo dices porque tu también eres mujer….?...

- Por unos breves instantes todo el pasillo quedo en completo silencio, la mirada de Òscar mas azul que de costumbre, clavaba lentamente dagas en mi corazón,… había mucha rabia en su mirar y no pudo contener su voz ni su ímpetu.. así que con su brazo sano me tomo por el cuello de la camisa y me dijo….

- Si quieres permanecer a mi lado y no darle un disgusto a tu abuela, será mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada .. Lo has entendido!…

- Después de sentirme morir ante las palabras de Òscar solo atine decirle, - está bien comandante Òscar, sepa Ud. que seguiré viendo a esa muchacha de Paris, y tendré cuidado, tal Ud. me ha recomendado… y ahora con su permiso me retiro…

- Òscar no respondió, y se quedo mirando por la ventana del pasillo …su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, un tono de melancolía se apoderaba de ella .. Era inevitable que Oscar se sintiera mujer.

- Después de ese encuentro con Òscar, la note muy diferente.. Algo en ella había cambiado,...el solo hecho de no recordarme que la viera como un hombre, ha hecho que piense que algo le está pasando a Oscar, ...algo que no se bien que significa, pero que averiguare pronto.. y también he decidido ir a Paris de vez en cuando y buscar a Helena,… esa chica me distraerá de toda la tensión que se vive en esta casa… me dije, ...y procedí a dormir al fin este día había terminado.

- Pasaron varias semanas y después de aquella conversación en el pasillo, Òscar apenas charlaba conmigo,… siempre me pedía practicar la esgrima, limpiar sus armas y organizar sus uniformes… el brillo de sus ojos sin dudas era distinto, pero ella, fiel a sus convicciones ahogaba su tiempo con trabajo, exigiéndose así misma cual amo a un esclavo.

- Decidí entonces volver a Paris,.. Después de mi última visita a la ciudad, me había propuesto volver en busca de posibilidades para mí…, además, mi presencia seguramente no sería percibida por los miembros de la casa, ya que Oscar estaba casi todo el tiempo en Versalles cuidando los pasos de la Princesa.

- llegando a Paris una multitud embravecida había irrumpido en un mercado de verduras llevándose todo cuanto había, niños y mujeres buscaban entre el polvo del suelo algo para comer… la escena era desgarradora, el hambre que se vivía en Paris, llenaba mi corazón de rabia, ya que recordaba que en muchas ocasiones preparábamos grandes banquetes en la mansión para los señores y ellos apenas probaban bocado.

- Cabalgando lentamente y sin rumbo por las calles de Paris, pase junto a la plaza le blanc, y recordé que cerca de aquel lugar podría encontrarme nuevamente con Helena, así que decidí ir a dar un paseo y esperar que pasara el tiempo para esperar a Helena a la hora que ella me había informado.

- Estuve sentado en la plaza le blanc a las 10 de la noche, pasaron poco mas de 15 minutos cuando logre divisar a Helena que venía en dirección a la plaza…

- Mi corazón sintió una gran alegría al ver que no me había mentido y que definitivamente era ella… le grite... Helena…!ella se volteo hacia mí y me saludo…

- André.. André Grandier de Arras!, como estas!…

- me acerque a ella y la salude con un beso en la mano, tal se hace en Versalles con las doncellas de la corte.

- Que galante .. Muchas gracias André por este gesto, pero creo que mis manos estropeadas no merecen ser besadas…

- Ho! discúlpame Helena… no quise ofenderte, por el contrario estoy muy contento de volver a verte…

- Yo también lo estoy.. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos aquel día en la posada.

- si es verdad- te ruego que me perdones, he tenido mucho trabajo y no había podido venir solo a Paris como hubiera querido-

- no te preocupes André, la verdad es que cada día el trabajo en la posada es más duro y la paga de los tributos a la realeza, hace que muchas veces tenga que amanecer en la posada trabajando para poder comer..,- pero no te quiero ahogar con mis penas, además, tu eres casi un noble, tienes el porte, la estatura y todo lo que se necesita para estar en Versalles, suspiró-debe ser maravilloso estar en ese lugar, rodeado de brillo y suntuosidad,… como es la princesa? En verdad es tan bella como todos dicen? Cuéntame de Versalles André.. Me suplicó..

- Helena, es verdad que Versalles es hermoso—le dije, - pero al contrario de lo que tú piensas, el brillo y suntuosidad de sus muros, se llena de fango con la envidia e hipocresía que se respira en ese lugar, desde el ultimo hasta el primero de los nobles, vive al pendiente de lo que hace el rey y la familia real, parece que no existiera nada más que eso en sus vidas, todos los nobles en Versalles, venderían su alma al diablo por estar en el circulo intimo de la familia real, la verdad es repugnante…

- y el comandante al que sirves… también vendería su alma al diablo por pertenecer al círculo intimo de la familia real?- me pregunto con sus ojos miel bien abiertos..

- No., le dije… Oscar es diferente, es una persona de un gran corazón, está llena de virtudes y su belleza es realmente asombrosa, podría decirte que es aun más bella que la princesa Maria Antonieta, tiene la voluntad y la fuerza de un titán… y con solo una mirada deja al descubierto tus emociones… Oscar es única y paradójicamente esto ha hecho que la familia real le tenga gran estima y que sea una persona digna de su confianza…

- Mas hermosa aun que Maria Antonieta?—se pregunto Helena imaginado el rostro de Oscar…

- es decir André que el noble al que sirves, es una mujer… una comandante mujer en Versalles! exclamó

- si Helena, aunque Oscar viste el uniforme de comandante como todos los hombres de la guardia real, es una mujer con todas las letras, es muy educada y sencilla…

mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, mis pensamientos recordaban el hermoso rostro y la fina figura de Oscar, lo que hacía que mi piel se tensara de una manera impensada.—

- En silencio Helena me observaba ,...después de unos breves segundos me dijo… André Grandier, evidentemente, tú sientes algo muy especial por tu ama… me dijo cabizbaja..

- si Helena, es verdad yo aprecio muchísimo a Oscar, desde que era pequeño me ha tratado como a un hermano, me ha enseñado todo lo que se, y jamás ha hecho diferencias entre nosotros… es alguien digno de admirar..

- Pero André—, yo no me refería a ese tipo de aprecio… me refería al sentimiento que un hombre puede sentir por una mujer…!

- A que te refieres Helena?-

- André, ya no eres un niño, a esta edad empezamos a sentir ciertas cosas por personas del sexo opuesto, empezamos a verlas de otra manera, anhelamos su presencia, su voz.. su compañía…

- Pues no creo que eso sea lo que me pasa a mí con Òscar,... ella a pesar de tener un gran corazón, también tiene un carácter terrible y muchas veces terminamos discutiendo y … ... en fin, no creo que me este pasando algo así… pero… has dicho que a ti te pasa eso…. Cuéntame Helena, quien es el afortunado…

- Pues….. En realidad no sé si deba decírtelo precisamente ahora….

- Perdón Helena tienes razón, - le dije muy apenado- recién nos conocemos y yo ya quiero que me cuentes cosas que pertenecen a tu intimidad, .. Perdóname he sido muy indiscreto al preguntar…

- No André, no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo por eso, solo quiero estar segura de contártelo en el momento apropiado, por el momento.. solo puedo decirte que no conozco muy bien a esa persona, pero tiene algo realmente hermoso en sus ojos, y cada vez que lo veo no puedo dejar de temblar y mi corazón quiere salir por mi garganta…

- Hey Helena!, no sabía que fueras tan expresiva,.. Pero ten la seguridad de quien quiera que sea esa persona debe sentirse muy alagada de que una chica tan linda como tu se exprese así de su persona… es realmente afortunado.. ¡! Ya quisiera yo que algo así me pasara…..

Sabes el día que te conocí cuando estaba por llegar a la mansión, me tope con mi amo el General jarjayes completamente ebrio… me hablo de las mujeres como creaturas que te hacen perder la razón y que pueden llegar a dominar las emociones de un hombre,... no entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir con eso… ...cerro su discurso diciéndome que el día que pruebe una mujer entenderé lo que me dijo—

tu sabes Helena.. tu sabes a que se refería el General?

- André, creo que el general está completamente loco!, como puede hablar así de una mujer… no creo que una mujer pueda dominar los sentimientos de un hombre, así que no te preocupes por esas palabras, ya descubrirás a tu tiempo lo que significa y si el general tenía o no tenía razón..

- Tienes razón Helena, todo a su tiempo... y poniéndose de pie me miro fijamente a los ojos…

un leve frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo en ese instante…. Yo también me perdí en la miel de sus ojos… Helena era realmente hermosa…

- de pronto ella rompió el silencio... me pidió disculpas por que ya tenía que irse a su casa, 3 hermanos pequeños aguardaban su llegada para cenar lo que ella hubiera conseguido en su día de trabajo… me ofrecí acompañarla hasta su casa, lo cual acepto de buena gana con una sonrisa,….

ya llegando a su casa, le pregunte si podría frecuentarla durante los próximos días.. Ella me contesto que si… y sentí una gran felicidad…. Además, me dijo que la próxima semana su ama realizaría un viaje y que ella no tendría que trabajar sino hasta el regreso de su ama,... así que me invito a tomar el té … gustoso acepte.. y sobre mi caballo partí hacia Versalles,... Oscar regresaría cerca de la media noche a la mansión y quería acompañarla durante el trayecto…

Ahora pienso que todos estos recuerdos parecen nubes de algodón en la fría barraca del regimiento B de la guardia francesa…

**Dentro de la barraca:-**

- Arriba pelotón.. En media hora deben estar listos en el Hall Central ya que el nuevo comandante realizara la primera revista de tropa,... recuerden llevar todo lo necesario… debemos causar una buena impresión… los espero en media hora….

- Como ordene! .. Contestaron todos los soldados del regimiento …

uno de los soldados habiéndose retirado del Brigadier dijo… - yo no iré a esa revista… si quiere que asista, tendrá que matarme primero...No espero recibir órdenes de una mujer…!

otros soldados del regimiento se unieron a la decisión, y pasada la media hora, solo uno de los soldados asistió a la revista, el fiel soldado Grandier, estuvo de pie ante la Comandante Jarjayes, informándole que sus compañeros habían decidido no asistir a la revista y solicitaba permiso para retirarse nuevamente a la barraca…

De regreso en la barraca André escribía en sus memorias..

- Hoy se ha solicitado una revista del pelotón, Oscar realizara la primera inspección a los guardias… era de esperarse que se negaran asistir…

Òscar mi querida Òscar!, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que demostrarles quien eres y cuanto vales, …. Todo lo que vales para mí…. Mí amada…

En la barraca, Òscar entraba más enfurecida que nunca retando a cualquier hombre que se atreviera enfrentarla, muchos de los presentes sintieron temor de las palabras y de la actitud de la comandante, quien abiertamente había expresado ser una persona violenta, sin miedo y dispuesta a todo…

Después de una breve deliberación, uno de los soldados más fuertes del regimiento decidió enfrentar a Oscar con la espada, ignorando que en toda Francia, no había persona más hábil con el sable que Oscar François de Jarjayes,…

bastaron unos cuantos movimientos para que Oscar venciera aquel impertinente subordinado,… y tal lo acordado quien ganara el duelo cumpliría su promesa, Oscar.. Había prometido renunciar a la guardia si algún miembro del regimiento la vencía… y el regimiento.. Había prometido que si el nuevo comandante derrotaba a su representante, asistirían sin reparo a la revista programada,… este primer encuentro había sido favorable para Oscar , quien poco a poco fue ganando el respeto de sus soldados.

- Han pasado varios días desde que sentí mi corazón desfallecer a ver a Oscar enfrentarse con bravura a uno de los hombres más fuertes del regimiento, para mi buena suerte, Òscar venció al soldado y yo volví a recuperar el aliento…

Oscar mi amada Òscar, sabes que te amo, sabes que estoy aquí por ti, para protegerte, para cuidarte..

Oscar cuando verás en mi el hombre que necesitas… ese anhelo es lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir con vida.. Ya que mi ojo derecho, cada día se apaga.. No quiero dejar de mirarte Oscar… eres tan bella como una lila en primavera.

He decidido retomar mis escritos, quizá Oscar algún día se digne a leerlos y entender que no fue fácil para mí aceptar este amor que me quema … además, la tensión ante la convocatoria de la asamblea de los tres estados ha hecho que el pueblo tome una actitud combativa, y aunque muchos de mis compañeros son parte del pueblo, sienten temor de las turbas que recorren las calles de Paris pidiendo justicia..

... seguire escribiendo...

Después del afortunado encuentro con Helena, me dirigí a todo galope a Versalles, Òscar me estaba esperando en la entrada al palacio y con el seño fruncido, me saludo…

- André donde haz estado, te he estado esperando por más de media hora, que tanto tienes que hacer en la mansión, sabes que tu trabajo es ser mi asistente… que es lo que te pasa André..!

- Que pasa Oscar... le dije en tono burlesco… es que no me puedo separar de ti por un solo día que ya me estas extrañando…?

- deja de decir sandeces… me dijo de muy mala gana-... y ahora a todo galope a la mansión… demuéstrame que jinete te has convertido André.. o debo llamarte tortuga… jajaja- y diciendo estas palabras, salimos a todo galope rumbo a la mansión exigiendo nuestros caballos al máximo…

El camino entre la mansión Jarjayes y Versalles era lo suficientemente largo como para que al cabo de 15 minutos de galopar sin descanso nuestras bestias necesitaran tomar un poco de agua, decidimos parar junto al arroyo que bordea Versalles para descansar… además notaba inquieta a Òscar, algo tenía que decirme… yo solo esperaba reclamos y regaños, por mi retraso..

Estando a orillas del arroyo Òscar no pudo contenerse y me pregunto…..

- En donde estuviste André, por el cansancio que tiene tu corcel puedo deducir que no te encontrabas en la mansión…

- Que observadora eres Òscar, es cierto, no estaba en la mansión, decidí salir a pasear por París desde la tarde,... no había mucho trabajo, así que pedí permiso a mi abuela y partí rumbo a París,…. estando ahí, recordé a Helena, la muchacha que conocí hace unos meses, así que decidí esperar hasta que terminara sus labores para charlar con ella y pasar un rato juntos… esa chica me trasmite mucha paz

- Así que su nombre es Helena- dime André, es linda? - Me pregunto Oscar—a lo que conteste…

- si Oscar ..es muy linda… pero no se compara con…...

- Con quien André?- interrumpió Oscar.. al sentirme atrapado…decidí mentir…

- Pues con las damas de la corte por supuesto…. Helena es una plebeya.. le dije...

- André, que sientes cuando estas con ella?- me pregunto Oscar ya mucho más serena

- Pues no se Oscar, no sé que deba sentir, como ya te dije, conversar con ella me trasmite mucha paz, aunque confieso que cuando me mira con sus ojos miel, un frio recorre mi cuerpo… es difícil de explicar … le dije..

- Ya veo André…. Susurro… así que eso es lo que se siente…

- Que dices Òscar no logro escucharte… le dije…

- Nada .. Nada, André… son cosas mías, no tiene importancia…

- Bueno, si tu lo dices Oscar, pero ya que estamos hablando…. He notado que estas muy extraña…. desde el día de incidente con Maria Antonieta, algo en ti ha cambiado Oscar….

- Como que algo cambió…? Me pregunto…

- A mi no puedes negármelo Oscar… se que algo te está pasando pero no logro comprender muy bien que es… podrías decírmelo si no te molesta, sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

- A mi no me pasa nada André… son ideas tuyas… Lo que realmente me tiene preocupada es la salud de su majestad el Rey Luis XV, sabias que está enfermo y los médicos de Versalles no saben qué le pasa… temo por la vida del su majestad… dijo Oscar mirando fijamente al horizonte..

- No te preocupes por el rey Oscar… recuerda que hierva mala nuca muere…! le dije tratando de calmar un poco su angustia…

- No es momento para bromas André… me empujó…

- Ha si….!- La empuje - entonces deja de ser tan curiosa y no me estés preguntando lo que yo hago en Paris..

- André- pegándome dos palmadas en la espalda…- lo que tú hagas en Paris me tiene sin cuidado…lo que si necesito es que de ahora en adelante estés conmigo en el Palacio, necesito que seas mis ojos cuando no esté en la corte,... se que algo están tramando los allegados al rey y temo por los príncipes… además contigo a mi lado estoy mas tranquila y puedo hacer mi trabajo sin tensiones…

- Mis oídos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.. Pero sabía que si se lo mencionaba a Oscar ella se exaltaría y terminaríamos mal.. así que solo asentí en silencio..

Algo paso en ese instante… mientras los dos mirábamos las ondas del arroyo.. el reflejo de los ojos de Òscar en el agua escudriñaba mis entrañas… sentía que mi corazón se salía por la boca… y sentí la necesidad de tocar a mi ama….

Levemente deslice una de mis manos por su espalda a la altura de sus hombros y la abrace…

Esperaba su rechazo casi inmediato… pero para mi sorpresa Òscar solo se limito a recostar su frente en mi hombro… la mire…

su rostro reflejaba cansancio… así que le sugerí que debíamos irnos a descansar… ella acepto, pero en realidad hubiera querido que ese momento no terminara… sentía a Òscar dentro mío…. /¿Será que estoy sintiendo lo mismo que Helena siente por ese hombre del que me hablo…. Será posible…?/ pensaba para mí,... y de vez en cuando miraba el rostro de Oscar a quien se le cerraban los ojos… casi desfalleciendo.. Estaba exhausta.

Al día siguiente partiamos rumbo a Versalles, aun extasiado por el momento que había vivido junto a mi ama la noche anterior, observava los arboles y la flores del camino .. tambien miraba con admiración los cabellos dorados de oscar al viento, que parecían una cortina de dulces fresias recién cortadas…

Oscar, mi ama y mi amiga… era la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había visto…

Llegamos a versalles y todo era confusión en el palacio, cortesanas de la princesa y el séquito del rey tenían su caras desencajadas….Oscar me pidió que por favor matuviera los ojos bien abiertos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso…

de repente los médicos que se encontraban en los aposentos del rey salieron al pasillo, sus caras refeljaban profundo pesar y temor…. Anunciaron que el rey tenia la enfermedad de las ronchas y que poco podrían hacer por el, solo nos quedaba rezar por la vida del monarca.—

ante lo dicho, madame Du Barry una dama de sociedad que en varias ocaciones había querido ensuciar el nombre de Oscar, atravezó el humbral de la puerta de la habitación del rey cerrándola tras de si….

Oscar sentía una gran antipatía por esa mujer… pero en esa oportunidad pude observar que Oscar la miro con cierto pesar.

Todos los presentes se retiraron… le pedi a Oscar que me acompañara, que nada teníamos que hacer ahí…

Oscar no me escucho y prefirió quedarse custodiando la puerta de los aposentos del rey-

A mi poco me importaba lo que le pasara a su majestad, el Rey Luis XV no hacia mucho me había sentenciado a muerte por un incidente del cual no había sido el culpable,... la que en realidad me preocupaba era Oscar, ya que en su mente lo único que existía era Maria Antonieta y la familia real…

Oscar de siendo tan joven estaba desperdiciando sus mejores años ofreciendo un servicio fiel a la familia real francesa… me parecía tan injusto…

Partí rumbo a la mansión a esperar la llegada de Oscar...En la entrada a Versalles, me tope con el Conde de Girodelle, un oficial de la guardia real al que Oscar aun siendo adolescente había vencido en un duelo, y quien también servía bajo sus órdenes.

Me saludo a la manera de los nobles y se ofreció acompañarme hasta la mansión Jarjayes ya que esta se ubicaba cerca de su mansión,… acepte su compañía ya que siempre me había parecido un hombre sensato, sencillo y además ayudaba en gran manera a Oscar con la guardia real.

Rumbo a la mansión el Conde de Girodelle me pregunto por mi familia, por mi infancia en Arras, como había llegado a la Familia Jarjayes y como era mi relación con los Señores de la casa….

Yo respondí todas sus preguntas.. le conté que mis padres había muerto cuando aún era muy pequeño y que mi abuela me había llevado a la casa donde servía para ser el compañero de juegos de el niño de la casa, tambien le comente que mi relación con los señores era muy buena, en especial con Oscar, quien nunca me había tratado de manera diferente por no pertenecer a la nobleza…

El conde de Girodelle escuchaba con más atención que de costumbre las palabras que yo emitía, parecía que quería recopilar información sobre Oscar,…

cuando le mencionaba las aventuras que he vivido con mi ama, sus ojos brillaban imaginándose cada situación… estoy por creer que este hombre no ve a Oscar como un comandante de la guardia… sino como un hombre ve a una mujer…

además, la pregunta que me hizo después termino de confirmarme lo que creía… me dijo—

- André… conoces tu alguna mujer que robe tus pensamientos y que te haga estremecer cuando esta a tu lado?

- A lo que conteste… discúlpeme Ud. estimado Conde, pero a que debo esa pregunta..

- Como sabrás André, -me contesto-… siempre he sido un hombre solitario, y últimamente he pensado que a esta edad seria preciso conocer a una mujer de manera mas intima.. Es decir, compartir afectos con alguna hermosa mujer,... sentir que el corazón rebosa de felicidad cuando estas a su lado… he leído algunas obras, y me gustaría experimentar los sentimientos que estas describen..

- Eso me parece muy hermoso conde… pero que tengo que ver yo, con todo esto?- le dije desconcertado por su confesion...

- Por supuesto que tú no tienes nada que ver, - sonrío- pero también eres un hombre y de seguro ya abras conocido alguna mujer que se haya adueñado de tu corazón..

Apenas el conde término de pronunciar esas palabras… la imagen de mi ama cruzo mi cabeza… recordé cada parte del rostro de Oscar, su delicada figura, y aquella sensación que había experimentado la noche anterior cuando la abrace para infundirle ánimo…

- Pues perdóneme Ud. Conde de Girodelle, pero por el momento temo decirle que soy muy joven para pensar en mujeres y mi única responsabilidad es estar al lado de mi ama,….. en lo que respecta a las mujeres solo conozco dos, una que es mi ama a quien debo respeto y lealtad, y otra es una muchacha de Paris que me trasmite mucha paz y a quien me gustaría volver a ver en cuanto pueda.

- Disculpa mi impertinencia Grandier… solamente espero que esta conversación quede entre nosotros, me gustaría que uno de estos días me presentaras a esa muchacha de Paris…

-Cuando Ud. guste conde.. -Le dije mirando la bifurcación que dividía los caminos-…

Me temo que aquí debemos separarnos… que tenga una buena noche Señor…

- Lo mismo para ti André.. y gracias por tu compañía…

y así en la bruma de la noche el conde se alejo en su caballo.

algunos relámpagos cruzaban el cielo cuando Oscar llego a la mansión, me ofrecí para llevarle a sus aposentos su acostumbrada taza de té caliente,… en su mirar note una gran preocupación….

dejando sobre la mesa junto a la ventana la taza de té, me aventure a preguntarle a Oscar que le ocurría…., con los ojos entristecidos, me dijo que su majestad agonizaba y que se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por su salud…

una lluvia torrencial baño Versalles y sus alrededores,... me entristecía en gran manera ver la preocupación de Oscar, le sugerí tomar su taza de té y descansar, el día siguiente traería su propio afán y ella debía estar cumpliendo su trabajo… ahora más que nunca.. –

solo asintió con la cabeza a mis palabras y se recostó sobre su cama… verla de esa manera tan frágil como aquella vez que ofreció su vida por mí, hacia que un fuego abrazador quemara mis entrañas… sentía que sin ella quizá yo no podría existir,… me parecía que esa sensación me estaba matando…

Así que procedí a retirar la taza e irme a mis aposentos…. Esa noche no dormí muy bien, cerraba los ojos y solo veía el rostro de Òscar en mi mente…

sabia que algo estaba mal ya que no debía pensar así en Òscar… mis miembros se tensaban,….

Esa noche sentía muchos deseos de estar con ella como el día que estuvimos cerca del arroyo….! Necesitaba despejarme., así que en cuanto mejorara la salud de rey iría a Paris a ver a Helena… necesitaba verla.. Ella de seguro me brindaría la paz que tanto necesitaba…

Era cerca del medio día en el palacio cuando un sacerdote del más alto rango se dispuso a entrar a los aposentos del rey… después de casi media hora, el clérigo salió de los aposentos…. Gritando…

apartad de Versalles a Madame Du Barry para que vuestro rey descanse en los bazos del señor! … las palabras del clérigo no daban lugar a dudas… al rey Luis XV de Francia le quedaban pocos minutos de vida…

Varios guardias de la corte apresuraron los pasos hacia los aposentos de la susodicha, y tomándola cual prisionero, la condujeron a las mazmorras del palacio…

abajo en los jardines, una gran cantidad de nobles y aristócratas esperaban la muerte del monarca…. Una vela que representaba la vida del rey se apagó ante cientos de ojos que estallaron de júbilo al conocer la noticia… la muerte del rey Luis XV

Una inevitable catarata de personas corrió al otro lado del palacio en donde estaban los príncipes esperando noticias del rey…. Todos al unísono, les anunciaron que ellos se habían convertido en ese preciso instante en los reyes de Francia….

Dos adolescentes con tan solo 18 y 19 años se habían convertido en los soberanos de Francia…

Oscar que estaba a mi lado, derramó algunas lagrimas por la muerte del rey, así que me pidió que partiera hacia la mansión y avisara al General el deceso de su majestad, me informó que ella se quedaría en su habitación en el palacio para cambiarse y dirigir el cortejo fúnebre hasta la catedral en donde se depositarían los restos de extinto monarca..

Obedecí tal me lo pidiera mi ama, y partí rumbo a la mansión a todo galope..

**En la barraca…**

- André, André… alguien ha venido a verte hoy..Y te espera en el patio…

- Alguien vino a verme..? De seguro debe ser mi abuela… que felicidad- Gracias Alain… dile por favor que ya estoy con ella…

**En el patio:**

- Hola abuela como estas… que feliz me haces…

- André, te traje algunos alimentos y ropa limpia…

- Gracias abuela… la verdad es que la comida que sirven a los guardias es horrible, ya quisiera yo estar e n casa para que me prepararas tus exquisitos platillos….

- Dime André… un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos… ¿porque hijo? Porque decidiste enlistarte?-

- Abuela en verdad te agradezco la visita…. cambiando el tema…. Pero noto que estas angustiada, pasa algo que yo deba saber abuela?

- André no se si deba decírtelo, pero tarde o temprano te vas a enterar… en toda la mansión corre el rumor de que mi niña Oscar contraerá matrimonio…

- Casarse Oscar….! Como ¿? Cuando?

- El Conde de Girodelle le ha pedido la mano de Oscar al General y el ha dado su consentimiento

- Ya veo…. desconsolado,- aun así ! André trago seco.. tratando de que la anciana no notara su angustia…

el corazón de André, se partía en mil pedazos… ¿cómo Òscar podía ser de otro hombre que no fue el ?…. Esto no lo soportaría… su vida terminaba con esa noticia…

- Gracias abuela por todo… pero ahora debo irme…

con un beso André se despidió de su abuela…

- Aquel hombre quería huir.. Quería estar lejos de ahí…. su alma estaba rota…

apresuó el paso para tomar sus escritos, cuando unos soldados del regimiento le increparon a pelear…

no se distinguía a la distancia cuantos eran en realidad,….. una mezcla de furia y tristeza, hicieron del apesumbrado muchacho una bestia feroz, a cada golpe respondía con todo lo que podía…

aun así no fue suficiente… terminó en el piso lleno de moretones… un pequeño charco de sangre junto a el, dejaba al descubierto el corte en su cabeza…

De repente... Alain su único amigo en el regimiento entro a socorrerle, el conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Andrè por Oscar...también sabía que la vista de André era poca y que sufría en silencio grandes dolores por el esfuerzo que hacía con su ojo derecho…;

detrás de Alain estaba Oscar… observando

André quería decirle muchas cosas… pero desde el fondo de su corazón y ahí tirado en el suelo con voz suplicante solamente dijo…

- Oscar no te cases por favor…. No te cases….

Alain que no entendía por qué Oscar seguía en silencio, se retiro del depósito diciéndole al hombre que yacía en el suelo, que debía dejar de amar a una mujer que se vestía como hombre!

Poco le importaba André lo que Alain dijera, … en ese momento… se encontraba herido por fuera y muerto por dentro..

Oscar como pudo lo levantó y lo llevo a la enfermería del complejo…

estando ya en cama y con algunos vendajes Oscar se acerco al herido y solo le dijo….

-Escucha a tu compañero de guardia… el tiene razón… debes dejar de amarme….

Y salió corriendo como si lo que dijera fuera algo que ni ella misma hubiera querido escuchar…. Ahora para André Grandier solo cruzaba un pensamiento…

/ estoy desecho, espero que lo del matrimonio de Oscar sea falso…. No me quiero alejar de ti mi amada.. Antes prefiero morir/.

Los médicos del complejo dieron André Grandier 7 días de recuperación des pues de la golpiza de la que había sido víctima,... era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para terminar de escribir sus memorias.

André Grandier siguó escibiendo:

Despues de la muerte del Rey Luis XV, en versalles y en todo el país se vivía un ambierte de jubilo inusual, todos incluyéndome, creíamos que con la asencion de los nuevos reyes la situación cambiaria para todos…

Fue el día del juramento del nuevo Rey Luis VI en Paris, estar en la ciudad hacia que inevitablemente pensara en Helena...


	2. CAPITULO II

Capitulo 2

TE AMARE MIENTRAS YO VIVA-

Estuve acompañando a óscar un rato mientras el nuevo Rey Luis XVI era coronado en la catedral de Saint Remy en Paris…. el pueblo rebosante de júbilo llenaba las calles….. Seguí todas las escenas del acto, hasta que el monarca recibió el discurso de Maximilen del Robespiere.

Todo lo que pasaba en ese momento en Francia, llenaba a un mas mis esperanzas de encontrar nuevas posibilidades lejos de Versalles.

Recordé en ese instante que me encontraba en Paris… y me dije…

Es la oportunidad que estaba buscando para visitar a Helena, pero… entre tanta gente me será imposible hallarla-.

Aun así, tome el riesgo de ir hasta su casa,…. para mi fortuna, Helena no se encontraba en la multitud que presenciaba la coronación del rey.

Toque la puerta de la humilde morada varias veces, hasta que se abrió muy lentamente… pregunté-

Disculpe se encuentra la Señorita Helena, soy André Grandier y he venido a visitarla –

Desde el interior de la casa solo escuche la voz de Helena algo apagada decir..

André.—eres tú?- qué bueno que has venido… pasa... te serviré algo de beber

Obedecí a la petición de la muchacha… ya dentro de la casa me acerque a ella para saludarla ..

Cuando tomé su mano, note que estaba más caliente de lo normal… mire su rostro y sus mejillas estaban muy rojas cual manzana madura… me permití preguntar.-

Helena estas enferma?-

al tocar su frente con mi mano lo supe….

Tienes fiebre!…. - y tus padres, tus hermanitos, tu familia….donde están todos ? Porque estás sola en estas condiciones?—a lo que me contestó—

No te preocupes por mi André, estoy bien .. me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme …

Veras, mis padres se encuentran en el Hospital ya que mis hermanos han estado enfermos durante estos días, … como sabrás, no podemos dejar la casa sola porque ya hemos sido víctimas de continuos saqueos de vecinos hambrientos… pero aun así, estoy muy optimista porque los nuevos reyes traerán prosperidad a Paris… esto que hoy vivimos, dentro de poco será solo un mal recuerdo… concluyó..

Solo asentí con la cabeza a las afirmaciones de mi amiga… pero fui muy insistente y le pedí que me dejara atenderla mientras su familia regresaba,….

El acto de coronación de Luis XVI tardaría varias horas y durante ese tiempo decidí quedarme atendiendo a Helena…

Me apresure a la humilde cocina, prepare un té y unos paños de agua fría…

Helena quien se había recostado sobre un catre junto a la ventana traspiraba más de lo usual….

Me acerqué y emperecé administrarle el té y aponer sobre su frente los paños… puedo decir que durmió por lo menos media hora… yo no me movía ni por un solo segundo de su lado… verla así me llenaba de angustia y desesperación….. quería hacer algo por ella…

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando empecé a escuchar la voz de Helena quien aun dormía…

La intensa fiebre hacia que ella delirara…. Lo sorprendente para mí, fue escuchar las palabras en su delirio..

Soy feliz… decía… he conocido al dueño de los ojos verdes más hermosos que he visto.. Quisiera poder alcanzarlo, pero es muy alto… su pelo negro al viento en su corcel, hacen que mi corazón quiera salir por mi boca… el viste como un noble, se comporta como un noble, pero soy feliz porque no lo es…. André cuanto te quiero…

Me quede en una sola pieza, para mí lo que decía Helena totalmente ajeno a cualquier pensamiento que hubiera tenido …. Helena esa hermosa joven había mencionado que me quería… a mí …

Inmediatamente recordé su estado de salud, así que supuse que lo que ella había mencionado no era más que producto de la alta fiebre que padecía … de todas maneras no era fácil para mí seguir a su lado después de lo que mis oídos habían escuchado… aun así permanecí con ella hasta que su estado febril declinó…

Yo estaba casi dormido sobre la silla al lado de su catre… noté como me miró después de despertar…. Mi corazón estaba ciego … los ojos con los que me miraba aquella muchacha decían muchas cosas… aquellas cosas que en ese instante quería descubrir..

Me susurró al oído…. – André… André… despierta André.. Ya estoy mejor…

Me incorpore, y un impulso hizo que la abrazara - le dije …

- Gracias Dios estas bien… pequeña no quiero que sufras… no quiero que enfermes….

Ella estaba muy sorprendida por mi reacción, … también lo estaba yo…. Así que cuando me percaté de lo que hacia la solté…

Entonces me dijo… - André muchas gracias por lo que has hecho el día de hoy por mi… ten la seguridad de que algún día yo también cuidare de ti..

En ese momento recordé que algo similar había prometido en silencio a mi ama… nuevamente recordé el rostro de Oscar y la vez que había estado entre mis brazos recibiendo ánimos.

Helena notó que mi mente estaba en otro lugar…. Aun así, ella no quiso pronunciar palabra, solo me pregunto….

-André.. ¿Quieres tomar un poco de coñac?... no es el más caro, pero es algo que mis padres tienen guardado desde hace tiempo y creo que ya se han olvidado que existe…. Sabes—quiero brindar contigo por los nuevos reyes de Francia…

Pero Helena.. le dije… como vas a querer tomar alcohol justo ahora que recién te recuperas de una fiebre tan fuerte… creo que no es conveniente…

Ella me tomo de la mano y me dijo… por favor André, brinda conmigo... tal vez tu no sepas pero soy inmensamente feliz…

Ha… Helena y se pueda saber el por qué?-

Los colores pintaron de carmín el rostro de Helena,- al ver lo apenada que estaba dude en continuar preguntando- pero decidí finalmente seguir

Anda pequeña dime… cuales es el motivo de tu felicidad, será ese hombre del cual me hablaste en aquella oportunidad en la plaza?...

Un silencio muy incomodo se apodero del lugar… pensé… mejor me voy ahora, creo que la he incomodado… torpemente me disculpe y busque la puerta…

-Helena… tengo que irme, mi ama ya debe haberse desocupado y debo acompañarla hasta su casa.. Pero ella se acerco hasta mí y me dijo…

-Solo quédate un momento más André hay algo que tengo que decirte…

Mis piernas temblaban…. Trague seco y le dije… está bien Helena.. Te escucho…

Veras André, hemos crecido y me he convertido en mujer… varias de mis amigas mas allegadas ya se han casado o están comprometidas…. Podrás notar que yo…. Bueno yo estoy sola, y no por que falten pretendientes… sino porque me he reservado para una persona muy especial..

Desde que vi el brillo en sus ojos no ha pasado un día en que no piense en ellos…. Me atrae mucho su figura… su perfume… su pelo… André puede sonar muy mal lo que voy a decirte… pero la persona que he anhelado desde hace tanto tiempo eres tú..

-Yo!... Helena… como puedo ser yo?- tome de inmediato el trago de coñac

Ella continuo diciendo- si André eres tú.. Perdóname… sé que no soy digna de pretender que tu sientas lo mismo que yo…. Soy consciente de que te debes a tu ama y la noble familia Jarjayes, pero quiero que sepas que te seguiré esperando…

La tome de las manos y mirándola a los ojos le dije….

Perdóname Helena, pero yo… yo soy un criado… no tengo nada para ofrecerte…

Ella sin vacilar me dijo… pero si a mí no me interesa lo que tú puedas darme, solo me interesa que algún día puedas llegar a quererme… eso es suficiente para forjar sueños y lograr metas… lo material vendrá después con el trabajo y el esfuerzo que ambos realicemos…

Todo eso suena muy lindo Helena… pero que dirán tus Padres,.. Que dirá mi abuela.. y que dirà- mi…. Mi ama…

André, porque te preocupas por eso, si ni siquiera tu me has dicho que sientes lo mismo que yo…

A lo que conteste: Es cierto Helena, pero quiero que sepas algo,…. cuando estoy contigo el tiempo se pasa muy rápido, me siento muy contento y lleno de una paz que no experimento con ninguna persona… ese sentimiento que está creciendo en mi corazón es muy intenso y sincero… no sé si es amor… pero me gusta y quiero seguir sintiéndolo…

Si es amor André… eso es algo de lo que tú solo te podrás dar cuenta…

De todas formar Helena… quiero que sepas que me siento muy alagado por lo que me has dicho… ten la seguridad que guardare esta confesión como uno de mis más grandes secretos…. Pero creo que no es correcto que yo pueda darte ilusiones cuando aun no entiendo muy bien mis sentimientos hacia ti… hay algo en mi corazón que me detiene.-

Ya veo.. Dijo ella, algo desanimada… y agregó. Te reitero André yo te sabré esperar.

Nuevamente mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios… así que sin pensarlo mucho decidí marcharme, procedí a despedirme de Helena.. de la manera más cordial, pero ante semejante confesión no sabía cómo hacerlo…

Ella por el contrario, supo como demostrarme que lo que mes había confesado… me dio un dulce, suave y corto beso de despedida en los labios….

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir a todo galope en mi caballo….. Mi corazón explotaba, pues este era mi primer beso…aunque muy inocente .. Mis labios se habían tocado con los suyos.

Ya cerca del lugar en donde Oscar estaba con Girodelle y otros guardias del palacio tome un respiro de mi carrera de huida… me serene para que mi ama no notara lo exaltado que estaba,… al llegar Oscar subió a su corcel y emprendimos galope hacia la mansión Jarjayes-

Cuando estuvimos en la casa y después de servirle a Oscar una copa, le solicite permiso para retirarme a mi habitación, tenía mucho que pensar…

Oscar estaba de muy buen ánimo pero también algo le preocupaba…

Mientras me acercaba a la puerta me preguntó-

-André.. entre los nobles que estaban hoy en el desfile y la coronación, viste al Conde Fersen?

La verdad no recordaba haberlo visto mucho tiempo.. Pero como no me pareció importante solo le dije a Oscar que lo había visto entre los nobles cuando nos acercábamos a la catedral.. pero que después le había perdido de vista…

-Está bien André.. Gracias… me dijo Oscar.. Puedes retirarte…

Partí por el pasillo de la mansión hacia mi habitación, cuando recordé que había dejado en la habitación de Oscar la copa vacía… así que decidí volver a sus aposentos a preguntar si se le ofrecía que le sirviera otra copa o que le llevara la botella..

No sé por qué razón abrí la puerta sin anunciarme … Oscar no se dio cuenta que yo estaba en la puerta..

Ella estaba ante su espejo sin la guerrera imperial, tan solo con su camisa de seda blanca casi trasparente… se miraba al espejo y peinaba sus tirabuzones dorados…

Yo podía quedarme en la puerta mirando aquella imagen toda la vida…. Pero sabía que no estaba bien…

Pero ella, tan hermosa como la rosa más bella de todo Versalles embelesaba mis sentidos… su cuerpo era el de una diosa griega sin mancha..

Entendí que era lo que me estaba pasando…. Me estaba enamorando de Oscar y eso no podía ser…. Que sería de Helena…. Y … que sería de mi…

me retire si hacer ningún ruido…. Mi noche nuevamente sería interminable.

**En la barraca André pensaba….**

Por hoy está bien, creo que no se me está siendo fácil escribir las cosas que he vivido en secreto… pero es una necesidad que no puedo dejar…

De repente se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo del regimiento… era la policía militar que solo por asuntos especiales se acercaba a las barracas de los soldados..

Entraron preguntando el soldado Lazal Drezell, ….el se identifico y lo apresaron…

Inmediatamente André dirigió su mirada su compañero Alain, …sus ojos hervían como el caldero de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción… una furia endemoniada se apoderaba del el… Alain se dirigió a André bruscamente y tomándolo del brazo le arrastro hasta la oficina de Oscar…

-Comandante…. Esta Ud. ahí comandante…. Pregunto casi gritando

-Si quien es … respondió Oscar desde adentro…

Alain abrió la puerta y se dirigió a óscar diciéndole

- comandante sabe que André contraerá matrimonio con mi hermana Diane en los próximos días…

Alain! Exclamo André

Oscar no tardo en contestar…dijo…

-Bueno pues si André ha decidido casarse, será el propio André quien me lo informe…

Y con una mirada llena de soberbia, siguió escribiendo en un papel.. lo que enfureció aun mas a soldado Soisons

-André- dirigiéndose Alain a su compañero-

- Vez esta mujer llena de soberbia…. Ella nunca podrá corresponder a tus sentimientos… será mejor que dejes de amarla porque le destrozare su hermoso rostro… prosiguió con su reclamo.. Esta asquerosa aristócrata se atrevió acusar a nuestro compañero Lazal, así que la hare pagar por lo que ha hecho….

Oscar se sorprendió por lo que dijo Alain y afirmo no haber sido ella quien acuso al soldado Drezell ante la Policia Militar…

Pero a Alain poco le importo lo que Oscar dijo… la abofeteo y la arrastró hasta el patio…

Sin mediar palabra, la retó a un duelo en donde solo uno de los dos saldría con vida…

André, estaba muy angustiado por el duelo entre Oscar y Alain, pero su único ojo sano, ya no le estaba respondiendo… tenía pocos instantes de nitidez durante el día… poco podría hacer en ese estado por su amada Oscar..

Oscar se veía bastante nerviosa… pues la fisionomía de Alain era temeraria… aun así resulto victoriosa en el duelo… pero el soldado Soisons… se retiro del patio diciéndole que recapacitara en sus acciones y que esperaba que a Drezell no le ocurriera nada malo,…. lo que el soldado en cuestión había hecho, era vender su rifle para darle de comer sus hermanos que no podían llevarse a la boca ni un mendrugo de pan.

Una vez se retiro toda la compañía del patio… André Grandier se dirigió hacia Oscar a socorrerla… ella llorando y desconsolada, le dijo que ella no había abierto su boca, que las acusaciones de Alain eran erradas y que ella no quería que ninguno de sus hombres perdiera la vida…

André la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto… tan solo pronuncio estas palabras para Oscar…

Descuida Oscar, toda esta situación se aclarará pronto… veremos de qué manera salvamos a Drezel de la policía militar…. Pero tu…. Tu estas bien Oscar? …

Limpiándose las mejillas rápidamente, Oscar se separo de André diciéndole…

-Ya veré que hacer… pero dile a Alain que yo salvare al soldado Drezel… que el no morirá… y se retiro a toda prisa a su despacho…

André volvió a su catre en donde Alain estaba siendo atendido….

Miro André con mucha desolación…. Alain solo estaba preocupado por la suerte de su amigo… lo que había hecho, lo había hecho desesperadamente….

André solo se quedo en silencio y se recostó..debía descansar su vista, ya que la necesitaba …. Todavía habían muchas cosas que recordar para seguir escribiendo sus memorias…


	3. CAPITULO III

**TE AMARE MIENTAS VIVA**

**CAPITULO 3**

Después de varios días desde el enfrentamiento entre Oscar y Alain, André se encuentra en la barraca conversando con su más allegado amigo, el Sargento Alain de Soisons

Alain ya han pasado varios días desde el incidente entre Oscar y tu, sabes… al parecer Oscar ha movido sus influencias para que Lazal sea liberado,… no me lo ha dicho ella directamente, pero la vi dirigirse en varias ocasiones al despacho del General Buile…. Espero que Oscar pueda hacer algo por Lazal, aunque es casi improbable que no reciba el castigo que impone la Policía militar.

André, sabes que te estimo como amigo, pero me hierve la sangre que aun puedas confiar en esa mujer,…. Lazal no volverá… y tú debes sacarte a esa traidora del corazón… tu mereces mucho mas… además recuerda que en Paris hay una mujer que si te quiere y que te está esperando…. Cuanto diera yo por tener tu suerte mi amigo..

Alain…. Lo que me dices me hace recordar a Helena, y no dejo de preocuparme por ella ya que según distintos informes, la gente en Paris se está organizando para establecer un nuevo orden, el hambre, hace que las cosas empiecen a cambiar,… familias enteras se encuentran en grave estado de desnutrición… son muchas cosas que se vienen para este país…..y yo…. me siento en deuda con ella…. Me pregunto en donde estará….¿seguirá en Paris?...

Cambiando el tema ….. sabes que estar descansado en la barraca ha hecho que mi ojo tenga momentos más prolongados de buena vista, por lo que he decidido aprovecharlos para seguir escribiendo todo lo que espero que algún día llegue a manos de la mujer que amo.

- - sigues con lo mismo André, hasta cuando debo decirte que esa mujer no te ama…

- Alain, ….ya que estamos hablando de Oscar, quisiera que me prometieras algo ahora mismo..

-Dime André de que se trata…

- Bien, ….. si Lazal llegase con vida nuevamente a estas barracas, y si algo llegara a pasarme…. tú me prometes entregarle estos escritos a Oscar, y confiar en ella como tu comandante?. Además… me prometes que la cuidaras por mi?…..

- Pero André, aunque te prometiera eso, se que Lazal no volverá.. así que no pierdas tu tiempo..

- solo promételo Alain, eres el único amigo en quien confío, y por esto te estoy confiando lo más importante para mi… por favor Alain prométemelo…

- Está bien André,… te prometo entregarle tus escritos a la Comandante si algo llegara a pasarte, pero eso únicamente si Lazal regresa…

- Gracias Alain, y ten la seguridad de que el volverá…

- Como tu digas André, ahora me voy a dormir… el día ha sido muy largo…¿ tu dormirás también?

- Si lo hare en un rato ..Primero quiero seguir escribiendo… aun hay mucho que Oscar debe saber….

- -Como digas André… hay ¡!… el amor….. el amor en Francia…. Jajajaj…. Mejor me duermo…

**En las memorias de André…**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que María Antonieta y su esposo se habían convertido en los reyes de Francia…. También, habían pasado varios días desde aquel encuentro que tuve con Helena en su casa y desde aquella noche en que vi a Oscar como toda a una mujer…

Pensar en mi ama era para mí todo un deleite de sensaciones…., pero Oscar, como siempre entregada a su trabajo se dedicaba día y noche a cuidar a la reina y a entrenar para su nuevo cargo…

Además, empezaban a rondar por Versalles ciertos rumores de que la reina María Antonieta tenía alguna relación intima con el Conde Fersen…. Algo que tenía muy preocupada a mi ama…

Cuando Oscar escuchaba algún rumor… le hervía la sangre,….. una rabia indescriptible se apoderaba de ella…. muchas veces se desquitaba con su espada.. y entrenaba con mucha más violencia de lo habitual…

Por otra parte, Oscar y el Conde Fersen habían entablado cierta amistad, lo que hacía que el Conde en varias ocasiones visitara a Oscar y tuvieran largas charlas de distintos temas… ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, se entendían a la perfección…. y yo… notaba como Óscar se sonrojaba al ver al Conde, como se despedía de el…. Como se esmeraba por atenderlo… y como extrañaba su presencia cuando no se veían….

A mi todas esas demostraciones de Oscar hacia el Conde me llenaban de envidia… quería ser yo quien tuviera las atenciones de Oscar….. Pero como…. Como su lacayo podría tener semejantes privilegios…era un tonto… _me decía a mi mismo…_. Y por esto siempre que tenia oportunidad salía de la mansión hacia parís a buscar a mi alegría en forma de mujer… a mi querida Helena…

No tuve mucha suerte, porque Helena trabajaba muchísimo durante el día, y durante las noches mis responsabilidades como asistente de la Comandante Jarjayes me impedían salir a Paris…

Además Oscar sabia de mis salidas diurnas en busca de la muchacha, así que ponía sobre mí una pesada carga de trabajo…. Oscar no quería que me separara de ella ni un segundo… y yo tenía que verla suspirando, por otro…. Esto era enfermizo.

Cierta tarde partí a Paris como de costumbre a buscar a Helena, …fui hasta su casa pero no se encontraba… sus padres me dijeron que había partido a casa de su ama, la Marquesa de Brambury, porque una de sus allegadas se había instalado en su mansión y habían escogido a Helena para que atendiera a las damas de sociedad que se reunían en aquella casa…

A pesar de que yo era solo el asistente de la comandante, estar cerca de la familia Jarjayes desde que era un niño, me permitía recordar todas las amistades de la familia en Paris, y para mi suerte la Marquesa de Brambury era una muy querida amiga de Lady Jarjayes,….. Así que supuse que recordaría que sirvo en la casa de su amiga y me permitiría ver a Helena aunque fuera unos minutos..

Sin pensarlo me dirigí a la mansión de la marquesa….

Al llegar solicite a la sirvienta una entrevista con la marquesa, pero me informo que no se encontraba en ese momento, y quien estaba a cargo de la casa era su sobrina lejana… si pensarlo mucho, le solicite a la sirvienta que anunciara mi visita a la familiar de la marquesa….

Una joven de hermoso cabello negro, muy elegante y sensual, se acerco a mí saludándome como si fuera yo el mismísimo Luis XVI….

No quise asustarla, por lo que no emití palabra alguna, Le pregunte cual era su nombre y ella simplemente me contesto…

-Señor mío, sepa Ud. Que yo he decidido que mi nombre sea un misterio, y solo un noble cuya altura y educación le permita descubrirlo sabrá a su tiempo quien soy…

Ante semejante insinuación de parte de aquella dama, no pude seguir omitiendo mi condición….

- Disculpe mi Lady .. _le dije_… pero este servidor le informa que no pertenece a ninguna familia noble,….. Es decir que soy un plebeyo, así que para mi infortunio no tendré el honor de conocer su nombre..

- Ud. No es un noble?- _me dijo muy extrañada_—por lo que recordé que ya varias personas me habían confundido en las calles de París por mis ropas… _aunque me asaltó un duda_…

/_Si esta señorita era de una familia noble… habría distinguido que yo no lo era…. Porque si bien, mi ropa es costosa .. La ropa de un noble verdadero supera la mía con creces…/_

Después de mirarme de pies a cabeza _me pregunto…._

-Y podría decirme si Ud. Sirve a una noble familia?

_A lo que conteste_… - si señorita… yo soy André Grandier, el asistente personal del Comandante de la guardia real, Oscar de Jarjayes..y estoy a sus ordenes….

-Bien, _me dijo_…. y porque razón estas buscando a mi tía….?

_A lo que conteste_…. - En realidad quería solicitarle permiso para visitar unos minutos a su sirvienta Helena Lazzini…..

- Valla así que vienes desde Versalles a buscar a una sirvienta….?... jajaja ….. Bueno André Grandier yo te concederé ver a Helena solo con una condición….

- Ud. Dirá mi lady, en que soy bueno….

-No sé si eres bueno… pero eso es lo que quiero comprobar…. Ven un momento conmigo…

Y tomándome del brazo me llevo hasta la parte superior de la mansión cerca del ático junto a una larga escalera…

Una vez allí… insistí en mi pregunta….- Bueno mi lady Ud. Dirá en que puedo servirla….

A lo que ella me contesto jadeante…..

-Quítame la ropa….

- Yo estaba en una sola pieza…. Esa mujer no tenia escrúpulos… se acercó a mí y quiso besar mis labios….bruscamente la aleje de mi y le dije…

- Mi lady… sepa Ud. Que no soy noble…. pero tampoco soy un hombre que no respete a una dama…. Y por lo que veo, si desea que le quite la ropa, lamento decirle que no podre hacerlo, porque yo a Ud. No la conozco y no quisiera manchar su nombre..

La mujer enfurecida ante mi rechazo me dijo….

- Está bien lacayo…. Yo olvidaré todo este asunto y también olvidaré que Ud. Hoy me ha faltado al respeto en mi propia casa…. No diré nada a la Marquesa de Brambury…. Es decir a mi tía, ya que no quiero estropear la relación de esta familia con la familia Jarjayes… pero Ud. Se debe olvidar de mi rostro y de que me conoció…. Es decir, que esto nunca pasó…. Me entiende Grandier?..

-Está bien mi lady, yo nunca la he visto…. Pero a quien me interesa ver es Helena_…. Le dije sin titubeos_

-A la sirvienta?- haa! Es verdad, a esa pordiosera es a quien viniste a buscar…. Ten la seguridad Grandier de que la veras muy pronto por las calles de Paris… y si eso es todo…. Por favor vallase ahora mismo, sino me veré en la obligación de pedir ayuda por su acoso….

- Ante la mirada diabólica de aquella mujer, no quise refutar palabra…. Salí corriendo de la mansión…. No había podido ver a Helena y además le había causado un enorme daño involuntariamente

Mientras me alejaba de la mansión de la Marquesa, no deje de pensar que muy pronto tendríamos noticias de esa mujer…. y que ella no traería nada bueno para la Familia Jarjayes…

Volví nuevamente al centro de Paris ya que Oscar me había encargado algunas pistolas de entrenamiento…. Al llegar, el carruaje de Oscar estaba esperando para ir hacia la mansión….

Oscar al verme notó lo nervioso y asustado que estaba, por lo que me pregunto…

- André que te ha pasado…. Has visto a un fantasma? , Donde te habías metido?

- Perdóname Oscar -_le dije_- creo que me tope con alguien que nunca debí; ya he realizado el trabajo que me encargaste, tus pistolas llegaran en aproximadamente 2 meses… lo han encargado como un envío prioritario

- Está bien André vámonos Ya- _me dijo Óscar_- yo ya debería estar en Versalles, su majestad me ha solicitado acompañarla hoy a un baile, esta noche

- - Como ordenes Óscar,… así que ambos subimos al carruaje que aceleró el paso….

No estábamos muy lejos del lugar de donde habíamos partido, cuando una joven se cruzo en el camino y cayó al suelo por la fuerza con la que íbamos…

Oscar ordeno detener el carruaje para atender aquella muchacha… y desde la ventana le pregunto…

-Estas bien pequeña?

A lo que la muchacha contesto….- Noble señor no necesita Ud. Una sirvienta para su esposa… o compañía para esta noche?

Óscar me miró con un dejo de sorpresa_… yo no supe que decir_…. Y Óscar única como es ella, soltó una gran carcajada… _diciéndole a la muchacha_..

-Pequeña no necesito una sirvienta y tampoco compañía femenina, te informo también soy mujer

La muchacha cayó al suelo llorando desconsolada….

Oscar se bajo del carruaje y _le preguntó_

-Cómo te llamas pequeña?…

La apesumbrada muchacha contestó….

-Rosalie…

- Rosalie! qué hermoso nombre -_dijo Oscar, _ _y continuo preguntado_…..

- Dime Rosalie por que una niña tan linda esta junto al arroyo ofreciéndose y arrojándose a cuanto carruaje se le aproxima

La muchacha sin dejar de llorar le decía a Óscar que lo hacía por hambre, porque había buscado trabajo y no había conseguido en ninguna parte…. Además su madre estaba muy enferma y necesitaba comprarle medicinas urgentemente..

Óscar quien a pesar de que fue criada como una aristócrata, no ve la diferencia de clases entre las personas, …. Sacó de su guerrea imperial una moneda de oro y se la dio a la muchacha….

Termino diciéndole que esperaba no volver a verla arrojándose a los carruajes…

Una vez que Oscar subió al coche… no pronuncie palabra…. me limite a mirarla… lo que había hecho era un acto muy noble y lleno de compasión… Ella miraba por la ventana muy pensativa….. Lo que le había pasado quizá le había abierto los ojos…

Llegamos a la mansión y mi abuela nos estaba esperando con la cena; Oscar aun muy pensativa no probo ninguno de los platillos, se veía desconsolada por lo ocurrido con la muchacha

Todo esto cambio cuando mi abuela le comunicó a mi ama que en su ausencia el Conde Fersen había estado en la mansión buscándonos, el rostro de Oscar se ilumino casi de inmediato…. Ella, aunque no lo aceptaba abiertamente, sentía una simpatía especial por aquel noble sueco… al igual que su majestad la Reina María Antonieta…

Cuando veía a Óscar con esta actitud, recordaba el rostro de la reina…. Al parecer ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre…

De inmediato Óscar se despidió de mí y se retiró a sus aposentos….

Yo en realidad seguía muy inquieto por lo ocurrido en la mansión de la Marquesa de Brambury,….. Sabía que aquella mujer a la que había despreciado, seguramente tomaría represarías en contra de Helena, por lo que pensé en que debía volver a París en cuanto me fuera posible para saber en qué situación se encontraba mi pequeña…. _No podía dejar de sentirme culpable._

Tan solo pasaron un par de días y el General Jarjayes solicitó a Oscar buscar unos documentos en el centro de Paris…. _Me dije…./ Es lo que estaba esperando, iré a ver como se encuentra Helena/…_

Ya en el centro de Paris tomábamos camino al despacho de la armería, cuando varias personas corrían y gritaban…. Fuego! Fuego! ….La mansión de la marquesa de Brambury arde en llamas!…..

Mi primer pensamiento fue….¡_Helena!_

Óscar que conocía a la marquesa por la relación que esta mantenía con su madre, no pensó mucho para correr hacia la mansión donde ocurría el siniestro; Cuando llegamos, el informe fue que entre la servidumbre no había ninguna víctima fatal…. La única que había fallecido, era la propia marquesa quien recién había regresado de su viaje

En el lugar se los hechos, solo mire a Oscar y le dije que la alcanzaría en la mansión, que había algo muy importante que no podía posponer….

Por increíble que parezca, Óscar solo me dijo que no tardara mucho, que ella partiría de inmediato para avisar a su familia el desafortunado suceso que había terminado con la vida de la marquesa…

Una vez se retiró el carruaje de Oscar, Emprendí camino hacia la humilde casa de Helena…

Al llegar golpee la puerta muy fuerte gritando desesperado…. - ¡Helena ¡!...Helena estas bien! Helena!..

Su madre abrió la puerta y me dijo….

-Señor Grandier que le sucede….? Porque viene gritando el nombre de mi hija…. Ella está bien…. Está en casa de una amiga a tres manzanas de aquí….

_Sin bacilar le pregunte_…- - Helena no estaba en casa de la marquesa de Brambury?

-No André, - _me contesto su madre_- la sobrina de la marquesa…. Esa maléfica mujer, sacó a patadas a Helena de la mansión… la despidió de la casa y también de la posada; Helena esta desecha, ya que hoy día es muy difícil encontrar un nuevo empleo… ella es quien nos ayuda en la casa ya que mi esposo sufre dolores muy fuertes debido a una protuberancia en la columna que le impide hacer esfuerzos….

_La Sra. Lazinni, me contaba esta situación cuando desde adentro se escuchaban los gritos del padre de Helena….. Estos eran gritos de dolor .…._

-Discúlpeme André pero debo ir atender a mi marido…..

_A lo que conteste_… - - Si señora, solo quería informarle que la mansión de la marquesa de Brambury se incendió el día de hoy… la marquesa desafortunadamente perdió la vida en el incendio… pero, según nos han informado, toda la servidumbre y los demás ocupantes de la casa están a salvo… solo quería ver que a Helena no le hubiera pasado nada….y ahora que lo se… me retiro mucho más tranquilo; Por favor, dígale a su hija que mañana estaré en la capilla en las exequias de la marquesa…. Y ….

Señora Lazzini, por favor, reciba estas monedas de oro….. No sé si le sirvan de mucho, pero de seguro le ayudaran ahora que Helena no tiene trabajo….

_La señora muy apenada me contestó-_-Perdóneme Ud. Sr. Grandier, pero nosotros somos personas dignas, de trabajo, y aunque sé que su gesto es generoso…. Nosotros sabremos cómo conseguir el dinero para sobrevivir, le agradezco pero no puedo recibir su dinero…..

_Los hermanos de Helena que lo habían observado todo se acercaron a su madre y le dijeron…. _

-Madre por favor, no rechaces ese dinero… tenemos hambre y queremos comer algo más que no sea pan duro y sopa de patatas y sal….. Por favor madre recibe las monedas…. Por favor…

La Sra. Lazzini estaba muy inquieta y avergonzada por lo que habían dicho sus hijos frente a mí, por eso no le quedo más remedio que aceptar las monedas… aunque me dijo que me las devolvería en cuanto pudiera…

_Yo un simple sirviente, había podido hacer algo por un familia de Paris con mi paga…. Esto me llenaba de gozo… mas al saber que con esto estaba ayudando a una persona muy especial para mí, mí querida Helena…_

Al día siguiente cerca de las 10 de la mañana, partimos con Oscar hacia la capilla en donde se oficiarían las exequias de la marquesa de Brambury, nos acompañaron Lady Jarjayes y el General….

En la Capilla, había varias personas pertenecientes a la nobleza que conocían a la marquesa y que frecuentaban la posada….

Cerca de la silla que ocupamos en la capilla, se encontraba esa mujer de cabello negro… la sobrina de la marquesa… lloraba dando grandes voces…. No parecía muy sincera en sus expresiones, pero no podía pensar mal de ella…. Pues debía recordar mi palabra… admitir ante todos que jamás la había visto…

Todos los nobles y allegados a la marquesa, formaron una larga fila para darle las condolencias a esa mujer,….

Yo le di mis condolencias como todos los demás que no la conocían… pero traté de decirle con mis ojos todo lo que sentía… y la profunda rabia que me producía tener que verla y disimular…

Oscar que me conoce tan bien, de la misma forma que yo la conozco a ella, notó que algo pasaba entre esa mujer y yo, así que decidió esperar a que salieran todos los asistentes al funeral y se quedó conmigo en la puerta de la Capilla….. _y estando ahí me pregunto…._

-Quien es esa joven André?

_Le conteste_…. - Tengo entendido que es una pariente lejana de la marquesa de Brambury su nombre es Jane Valois, _/ esa información me la había proporcionado uno de los lacayos de un noble se estaba sentado junto al General durante el funeral/_

- Jane? - _Pregunto Oscar- y continúe diciéndole_

- Nunca has oído hablar de ella?

- _no me contestó_…Oscar se sorprendió mucho al ver que cerca del altar de la capilla quedaron solamente esa mujer, un hombre que vestía uniforme militar y un clérigo de alto rango conocido como el Cardenal de Rohan, quien no tenía muy buena fama en Paris, debido a que se le había encargado como embajador Austria en Francia, y la emperatriz María Teresa, lo había desconocido condenándolo al exilio por su conducta relajada y su adicción al juego y las mujerzuelas…

Oscar al ver a estas tres personas juntas, me expresó que le precia muy extraño ver a una posible descendiente de los Valois … presintiendo que algo grave sucedería, ya que la combinación entre una joven con los ojos llenos de mentira y un prelado demasiado ambicioso…. Podría resultar muy peligrosa.

No es de extrañarse, Oscar también es mujer y sabría muy bien como vigilar a esa mujer, tendríamos que estar muy pendientes de la nueva marquesa, Jane Valios.

Estábamos saliendo de la Capilla, cuando sentí detrás de mí una fija mirada, voltee y vi que quien me estaba mirando fijamente era Helena, quien había estado presente en las exequias de la marquesa, posiblemente en la puerta afuera del templo.

Oscar también notó que la joven nos miraba insistentemente y al notar que yo la conocía no dudo en preguntarme quien era

Admito que no sabía cómo decirle en ese momento a Oscar que aquella muchacha era Helena…. /_Pero tenía que hacerlo_/ así que algo nervioso le dije..

-Esa muchacha es Helena Lazinni, la mujer que conocí el día del incidente con la Reina, quien por entonces era la Princesa María Antonieta

- Helena?... ha ya lo recuerdo todo, -_dijo óscar_ _algo desconcertada-_, y que hace ella aquí?

_A lo que conteste_… - creo que debió estar presente en las exequias, ya que hasta hace poco servía como camarera en la posada de la marquesa de Brambury, de hecho, ahí fue en donde la conocí aquel día…

-Bien André, ya que al parecer esa chica te está esperando, porque no aprovechas la oportunidad para presentármela…_me dijo Oscar con algo de picardía-_

En ese momento mi cuerpo tembló, Oscar aunque disimulaba, tenia cierto dejo de reclamo al pedirme que le presentara a Helena….Sin dejarme responder se dirigió a la muchacha y _le dijo…_

-Eres tu Helena Lazinni, la amiga de mi asistente André Grandier?

_/Solo me fijé en la expresión de temor de Helena, quien con ojos suplicantes me pedía ayuda…/_

_Me acerque rápidamente y la salude le dije_…. - Hola Helena como estas, te presento a mi ama la Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes, escolta personal de su majestad imperial, la reina María Antonieta de Francia… _y Oscar agregó_

-Es un gusto para mí conocer a una amiga personal de mi asistente- saludándola con un beso en la mano…

_Helena aun temblando le dijo_….- Estoy para serviros Lady Oscar François de Jarjayes..

Oscar quien quedo muy sorprendida con la educación de Helena, me dijo..

-André voy un momento hacer una visita aprovechando que estamos en Paris, quieres que pase por ti en una hora?….

_Al ver en los ojos de Helena la necesidad de hablarme le dije a Oscar_

-No Gracias Oscar, pero creo que llegaré solo a la mansión, hay ciertas cosas que debo atender aquí en París…

-Como quieras, me dijo Oscar algo enojada…. Pero por favor André no te demores, hay algunos asuntos de los que necesito tu ayuda ..

_y dirigiéndose a Helena le dijo_..—Hasta luego Señorita Helena, sepa Ud. Que es una mujer muy bonita…

Helena solo asintió…. La mirada que Oscar me dejó al irse aun me da mucho temor..

-Helena como estas_,- le pregunte-_ Estuve ayer en tu casa estaba muy preocupado, pensaba que algo te había pasado en la mansión de la marquesa, pero tu madre me informó que estabas en la casa de una amiga…. También me informo que Jane te había echado a patadas de la mansión y que estabas muy angustiada….

_Helena solo me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…. No pudo contenerse… la deje que llorara todo lo que necesitaba, era lógico, con su padre enfermo y sus hermanitos pequeños, mi pequeña tenía una pesada responsabilidad…_

Una vez logro calmar su llanto_, le dije_…. -No debes preocuparte de esta manera Helena, recuerda de que no estás sola, tienes una familia que te quiere y además me tienes a mi… no te voy a desamparar y puedes contar con mi ayuda en todo lo que necesites….

_Mirándome con cierto enfado me dijo…_

-André, quiero darte las gracias por lo que ayer hiciste por mi familia, pero quiero pedirte por favor que no vuelvas a darle dinero a mi madre… yo no necesito que otro se haga cargo de mi responsabilidad, además yo… yo… estoy buscando trabajo y sé que pronto encontrare algo para hacer, así que ten la seguridad de que lo antes posible te devolveré lo que me has prestado…

_A lo que conteste-_- No cabe duda de que eres hija de tus padres;.. tu madre me dijo lo mismo ayer cuando estuve en su casa…Helena, no te tomes a mal lo que hago por ti, si lo hago es porque siento un gran aprecio por ti, eres una gran mujer, eres una buena hija y una excelente persona…. Te mereces lo mejor del mundo, y si algo puedo hacer por ti, permíteme hacerlo por favor..

Helena me miró con los ojos llenos de ternura… al ver que la situación era un tanto incomoda.. _le dije.._

-Helena, sabes, me encantan las manzanas,.. hay cierto lugar aquí cerca de la ciudad de Paris junto al rio Sena en donde hay un gran manzano… cuando éramos pequeños nos escapábamos del General Oscar y yo, y nos escondíamos detrás del manzano, … comíamos cuantas manzanas nos entraban en el estomago… el General siempre nos sorprendía y nos daba unos sermones interminables…. Me gustaría que lo conozcas…. quieres venir conmigo?

_Si, me contestó un poco más relajada_, así que me tomó del brazo y empezamos a caminar sin emitir palabra hasta el manzano

Cuando estuvimos ahí… fijamos nuestros ojos en las tranquilas aguas de rio Sena, debajo de las ramas del manzano… Helena de pronto rompió el silencio y _me dijo…_

-Tenias razón André, tu ama, Oscar, es realmente muy hermosa… parece un ángel… es realmente más bella que la Reina… además sus ojos… podrían descubrir el corazón de una persona con tan solo una mirada…. Es realmente una persona única….

_Noté que Helena mencionaba estas palabras dirigiendo su mirada hacia Versalles.. _

_Le conteste_.. -Si Helena es verdad, Oscar es una mujer muy bella, pero también es una mujer que ha sufrido mucho en la vida… su infancia le fue quitada, y hasta hace poco ella misma pensaba que era un hombre,… fue criada como un hombre y por eso se exige a sí misma como si lo fuera…. No se da cuenta que la vida tiene muchas posibilidades y que ella puede hallar en el mundo alguien que la ame como se lo merece….

_Helena al ver mis palabras llenas de emoción me dijo…_

-Será que Oscar no lo hace porque ese hombre no le hace saber que la ama…

_Me quede en silencio… pero recordé la relación especial entre Oscar y Fersen y sentí celos… así que sin titubear le dije a Helena… _

-Oscar seguramente ya está enamorada, la he notado muy extraña últimamente y además, he visto como mira a cierto noble sueco… pero al parecer este noble tiene sus ojos puestos en otra persona….

_Termine de decir estas palabras cuando sentí la tibia mano de Helena tomar mi mano con fuerza…._

Le mire a los ojos y sabia que ella necesitaba algo más de mi… así que un impulso me motivo a besar sus labios…. No como aquella vez en su casa, sino como lo hace un hombre a una mujer…. Me embriague con su perfume y con el sabor de sus besos…

Después de aquel maravilloso momento…. Vino a mi mente nuevamente el rostro de Oscar, recordaba su mirada, su piel, su boca, su hermosa sonrisa… no podía entender como en ese momento Oscar estaba presente en mi mente…Había pasado una tarde maravillosa con Helena … pero Oscar siempre había estado ahí presente….

Al ver que ya caía la noche, lleve a Helena hasta su casa, ella ya estaba mucho más tranquila y relajada… al tocar su puerta salió a mi encuentro el Sr. Lazinni y me pidió hablar conmigo lo antes posible de hombre a hombre…. Sabía que el Sr. Lazinni quería hablar conmigo por Helena, ya que ella no podía disimular sus sentimientos…

Le prometí al Sr. Lazzini que en los próximos días pasaría a visitarlos en compañía de mi abuela, y que gustoso hablaría con el…, con esto me despedí de la familia y regrese a la mansión Jarjayes..

Al llegar, Oscar estaba en el comedor con una copa de coñac dormida sobre la mesa, al parecer, había tomado más de la cuenta… me apresuré a levantarla, cuando detrás de mi apareció mi abuela diciéndome que Oscar había estado todo ese tiempo esperándome y que yo era un irresponsable por haberla dejado volver sola….

Le pedí a mi abuela que me esperara en la cocina que iría a dejar a Oscar en su cama y que necesitaba hablar con ella …

Subí por las escaleras de la mansión hasta los aposentos de Oscar, una vez adentro, la recosté en su cama, y le saqué las botas… ella entre dormida y despierta se saco el cinturón y la guerrera…

Ese día note que el cuerpo de Oscar había cambiado… sus senos eran más grandes y sus caderas eran mucho más anchas… esto hacia que su cintura se delineara perfectamente… ¡como me gustaba ver dormir a Oscar ¡…. Pero recordé lo vivido con Helena, así que me retiré lo más rápido posible de sus aposentos….

Cuando cerré la puerta escuche claramente el llanto de Oscar que decía_… Fersen…. Fersen…_

Me invadió la ira, por lo que baje corriendo a la cocina en donde me estaba esperando mi abuela…

-Abuela por favor- _le dije_- sírveme una copa, hay algo de lo que debo informarte..

_Mi abuela me contestó_—no te estuve esperando para servirte una copa, así que más vale que valga la pena lo que tienes que decirme…

-Está bien abuela te lo diré pero por favor dame una copa…

_Finalmente mi abuela acepto y después de tomarme la copa le dije… _

-Abuela, quiero que sepas que he decido cortejar a una muchacha de Paris que conocí hace algunos meses, … ella está profundamente enamorada de mí y yo deseo realizar mi vida como todo un hombre, ya su padre me ha pedido sostener una conversación a solas sobre mi relación con ella, si que le he dicho que iremos a su casa la próxima semana para que también te conozcan…

_Mi abuela se acerco a mí y tomándome de la mano me dijo…_

-Estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo André, no has pensado que algo así podría afectar a mi niña …

-A Oscar! _- Le conteste_ -Pero por que tienen que afectarle mis decisiones a Oscar, ella es la comandante de la guardia imperial, es una aristócrata, yo para ella soy solo su asistente… y aunque ella siempre me ha tratado como a un hermano, yo no estoy obligado a estar con ella para siempre…. Además ella está enamorada del Conde Fersen así que poco debo importarle…

_Mi abuela dejó que terminara de hablar y me dijo…. _

-André, eres mi único nieto, y has sido para mí el mayor tesoro que he tenido…, todo lo que a ti te haga feliz me hará también feliz … pero no puedes engañarte a ti mismo y engañarme a mí, y mucho menos engañar a esa muchacha que te ama…; Crees que no he visto como miras a Oscar, como le hablas, la devoción que tienes hacia ella… ; André, no debes engañarte.. yo se que tu amas a Oscar, aunque ambos sabemos que ese amor no es posible..

_Enfurecido por las palabras de mi abuela tire la copa vacía que yacía en mis manos al suelo y le grité…. Yo no la amo…. Yo no la amo… y cual gacela corrí a mi habitación_..

Nuevamente estaba ahí, llorando, impotente, lleno de rabia y desesperación…. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundido…. Quizá mi abuela tenía razón… pero el amor que yo sentía por Oscar quizá jamás seria correspondido…. Y Helena me amaba… y yo merecía ser amado, formar una familia, tener mi propia vida…. Pero como… como podría si Oscar estaba dentro de mí….

**En la barraca del regimiento B.:**

André! Gritó uno de los soldados…. Adivina quien vino a visitar a nuestro sargento..

Quien? _Pregunto André sorprendido… _

-Ha venido su hermana Diane, todos nos hemos reunido para mirarla…. Esa mujer es un ángel…

_Jeje sonrió André_, - Es verdad Dianne es una muchacha muy linda… que le habrá venido a decir a Alain?

_Una vez Dianne se retiro del patio central, André sorprendió a Alain, mirando hacia el patio algo melancólico…_

André dirigiéndose a su amigo _le dijo—_

-Que pasa hermano, estás algo triste, parece que te han roto el corazón…

_A lo que Alain contesto_… - así es André, mi hermana que ya es toda una mujer ha venido a decirme que se casará muy pronto

-Es cierto lo que me dices Alain, pero si son excelentes noticias, _le dijo André sinceramente_..

- Si que lo son André, ya me imagino rodeado de sobrinos… aun así – _dijo Alain volviendo a su tono melancólico_- no dejo de ver a mi hermana como una niña, me cuesta creer que pronto ya no la veré tan seguido como antes…

- No te preocupes amigo..- _le dijo André_- si tu hermana es feliz seguramente tu también lo serás, además te informo que cualquiera de los soldados de este regimiento aceptarían gustosos el sacrificio de casarse con la hermana del Sargento Soisons…

_Estaban en esa charla, cuando se escucharon voces de los soldados que decían_…

- Lazal ha regresado…! Ha regresado sano y salvo…!

_André y Alain salieron corriendo hacia la barraca… al entrar la escena fue totalmente esclarecedora, el soldado Drezel había regresado sano y salvo después de haber sido apresado por la Policía Militar… _

_A su vez el recién liberado decía_… - volví amigos! Regrese!... esto ha sido muy duro, pero estoy vivo y de regreso!

-Como lo hiciste Lazal _le pregunto Alain…._

-Yo no hice nada, -_contesto llorando el soldado Dre_zel-, estoy libre gracias a esa comandante mujer!

Los ojos de Alain se fijaron inmediatamente en el rostro de André, quien a su vez solo hizo un gesto de confianza ya que él estaba completamente seguro de que Oscar no permitiría que alguno de sus hombres sufriera un castigo ..Además con su gesto, le recordó lo que días atrás Alain le había prometido

Alain solo atino a correr hasta el despacho de Oscar… al entrar, le pidió disculpas, … al parecer después de lo acontecido con Lazal, ya no quedaban dudas de la integridad de Oscar y de su completa entrega como comandante del regimiento B de la guardia francesa.

Después de que todos los soldados dieron la bienvenida al soldado Drezel, Oscar hizo llamar André, para que la acompañara a darle las gracias personalmente al General Buile..

Ese día, el General en jefe del ejercito Francés, Buile, se encontraba en la Opera e Paris en un concierto de música clásica, acompañado de otros oficiales de la guardia real, por lo que Oscar fue muy específica al decirle André que su misión ese día era asistir a la Opera de Paris con ella.

André y Oscar perfectamente arreglados con sus uniformes de gala, se dirigieron en un carruaje de nobles que estaba en custodia del regimiento. Alain al notar que André y Oscar habían salido en aquel carruaje, no dejo de presentir que algo malo podría pasarles ya que los disturbios en la ciudad aumentaban conforme pasaban los días…

Camino a la Opera de Paris, el carruaje en el que André y Oscar habían partido, fue interceptado por una turba iracunda,… los acusaban de nobles, así que sin bacilar derribaron a quien dirigía el carruaje sacando por las ventanas a Oscar y André…. Les dieron una enorme paliza,… la turba estaba casi segura de que André era un aristócrata, así que prepararon una soga y André seria colgado en repudio a la monarquía.

La noticia del disturbio llego a oídos del general Buile, quien ordenó a los nobles que estaban con él disolver la turba …

Uno de los nobles presentes quien fue designado por Buile, era el Conde Fersen quien ahora servía a la guardia imperial al servicio de rey.

Al escuchar que una de las víctimas del disturbio era Oscar, tomo una de sus compañías y salió a todo galope en su rescate…

Al llegar a la plaza, encontró a Oscar golpeada sangrando en el suelo … rápidamente se la llevo a un callejón en donde no fueron vistos por la turba… una vez ahí el Conde, le dice a Oscar que ya está a salvo… pero Oscar muy desesperada le grita a Fersen…

-André… André…. Donde este André… _exclamación a la que el noble le contestó_

-Oscar no podemos salir, _- pero Oscar seguía diciéndole_

-André! tenemos que salvarlo Fersen … André … mi André!…

-Haz dicho mi André Oscar_?- pregunto Fersen- y después de mirarla a los ojos le dijo_…

- Descuida Oscar, yo salvare André… pero por favor no salgas de aquí… solo quería decirte que yo también te amo… Ahora voy a buscar André.

Oscar quien aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado de labios de Fersen, estaba muy angustiada por la suerte de André… aun ella misma no podía creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca….

Ella había estado completamente ciega, quien se había adueñado de su amor, era aquel fiel asistente, aquel a quien ella había rechazado antes…. Quien tenía todo el amor de mujer de Oscar era André Grandier.

Una vez fuera del callejón, Fersen informo a la gente que estaba en el disturbio su nombre completo, la gente al percatarse de que se trataba del amante de la Reina María Antonieta, se olvidaron de André quien quedo tirado en suelo muy golpeado…

Oscar salió en busca de André,… muchas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, al ver que André un estaba con vida pero inconsciente, lo abrazó, le besó los labios y se aferró a él hasta que un carruaje vino en su ayuda, y los llevo hasta la mansión Jarjayes..

Al llegar, el personal de servicio de la mansión llevo a los heridos a sus respectivas habitaciones para curar sus heridas; André contaba con 32 moretones en el cuerpo, mientras que Oscar tenía 19…

La nana de Oscar, se dirigió a la habitación de su ama, llevándole una taza de chocolate caliente; óscar lo primero que pregunto fue como estaba André y como estaban sus heridas..

La nana le informo que estaba muy golpeado y que el doctor les había recomendado reposo a los dos para su pronta recuperación…

Después de que la nana se retiró, André se presento ante óscar para informarle que el conde Fersen había regresado sano y salvo a Versalles….

Oscar a su vez, le pidió André compartir con ella el chocolate, pero André no aceptó y se retiró dejándola sola…

Oscar quien ahora ya tenía claro a quien amaba, se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, sintiendo un gran pesar por el Conde a quien había creído amar en el pasado ya que ahora, ella era consciente de que lo que había dicho Fersen sobre ella, era producto de su desesperación de no poder realizar su amor con la mujer de su vida… la Reina María Antonieta.

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 3 de esta historia, aun faltan mas acontecimientos en la vida de André y Oscar que no se vieron en la historia que todos vimos en la TV..**

**Espero que quienes ya han leído estos tres primeros capítulos continúen leyendo hasta el final.**

**Desde ya, agradezco a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar sus mensajes, trato de contestarlos todos y estoy abierta a sugerencias y críticas constructivas.**

**Por último, quiero dejar saludos a las siguientes personas que al momento me han dejado sus Reviews..**

**SOFIA, DIANA, SOFIA AUGUSTO, VICKY YUN KAMIYA, Y KRIMHILD… **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… todos y cada uno los tendré en cuenta …..**

**Saludos desde el Sur!**


	4. CAPITULO IV

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA**

**CAPITULO 4**

Al día siguiente del incidente en la plaza, el Conde de Girodelle se presento en la mansión Jarjayes, debido a que fue informado de los acontecimientos de los que fueron víctimas Oscar y André.

El motivo de su visita era constatar el estado de salud de Oscar, pero la nana le informó, que por el momento Oscar no podía atenderlo ya que sufría una fuerte jaqueca.

Entonces el Conde, solicitó a la nana de Oscar, hablar con André, su nieto…

Como pudo André se levantó de su cama y recibió en el patio delantero de la mansión al Conde de Girodelle

Oscar quien estaba en su habitación, observaba a los dos hombres conversando en su jardín, y no dejaba de preguntarse de que estarían hablando.

-André, - _pregunto Girodelle_- podrías decirme exactamente qué fue lo que les ocurrió el día de ayer en Paris?

-Pues Veras- _le dijo André_- Oscar me pidió acompañarla como representante del Regimiento B, a la función de la opera ya que en ese lugar se encontraba el comandante en jefe del ejercito Francés, el General Buile..; Oscar quería agradecerle su intervención en el caso de uno de mis compañeros que fue apresado por vender su fusil… , Oscar intercedió ante el General Buile para que el soldado fuera librado de su castigo,… así que tomamos un carruaje de nobles que nos había sido encomendado después de la misión de protección al Príncipe Aldelós de España,… por el camino, una turba iracunda nos tomo por sorpresa y Oscar fue atacada a golpes, también me tomaron a mí y estuve a punto de morir en una horca …

Gracias a que el Conde Fersen llego en nuestro rescate pudimos salir con vida… y ya me vez, ahora tenemos que aguardar al menos 3 días para reintegrarnos a la guardia del ejercito.

_El Conde Girodelle, atento al relato de André - le dijo- …_

-André, todo lo que me cuentas es realmente increíble, como es posible que Oscar, siendo aristócrata pueda exponerse así en el ejercito… como es que ella siendo mujer es tan osada y no mide las consecuencias de sus actos… como puede hacer algo así!….

_André con un tono burlesco le contestó_… - No sería la primera vez que Lady Oscar expone su vida por un plebeyo..

-Pero André, por que Oscar me hacer esto ?… por que no entiende de una vez que yo la amo, y que puedo brindarle un futuro de ensueños…

_André con el seño fruncido le dijo al conde_- - Discúlpeme, pero creo que Oscar no nació para que alguien le proporcione un futuro, ya que ella misma decide cual es el futuro que prefiere….. Además, el corazón de Oscar ya tiene dueño y por más que Ud. Quiera ella finalmente le dará su corazón a la persona que ella elija…

-Eso yo ya lo sé André- _contesto el Conde de Girodelle algo triste y agregó_ –

-Es una pena que Oscar haya decidido entregarle su corazón a un imposible…

-Lo dice Ud. Por el Conde Fersen?—_pregunto André sin bacilar—_

-Fersen?..- _preguntó con asombro el Conde-_

_A lo que André le contesto.._ - Si, Fersen, en una época Oscar estaba muy enamorada del Conde Fersen, y ahora que él ha regresado supongo que ese sentimiento debe seguir vivo en su corazón…

_El Conde de Girodelle guardo silencio pero se decía para sí / André mi amigo, si supieras que el corazón de mi amada te pertenece, si tan solo ella te hiciera ver que te ama… como puedes pensar que Oscar puede amar a otra persona que no seas tú…./_

Después de un breve silencio el Conde se dirigió André y muy cerca a su oído _le dijo…._

-Amigo mío, quizá eres el hombre más afortunado y desdichado del mundo…eres el dueño de un tesoro incalculable y aun así no lo sabes, y aunque lo supieras tampoco podrías tenerlo…

_André, quien quedo muy sorprendido por estas palabras, entonces le dijo al Conde.._

-Por qué me dice Ud. Algo así? dígame que sabe Ud. De mí que yo no sepa?…

-De ti no se mucho,- _les respondió el Conde de Girodelle-_, pero a quien conozco es a Oscar y ella… bueno ella ha rechazado mi propuesta de matrimonio…, no obstante, he decidido darle tiempo para que recapacite…, a la monarquía quizá no le quede mucho tiempo… y quizá todos los nobles estemos en grave peligro, por eso quiero que Oscar este a mi lado…. Solo te pido André que compartas algo de tu tesoro conmigo…

_El conde dirigió su mirada a la ventana de Oscar, notando que ella los miraba de lejos…_

_André se percató de la mirada de Oscar, y también dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que el Conde, al que le dijo…_

-Sepa Ud. Conde de Girodelle, que cuando un tesoro es del corazón, este no se mendiga, se cultiva, se gana y se sacrifica… y esa mujer a la que Ud. Mira, esos sentimientos le importan mucho,… ya que ella es más corazón que razón…Y ahora si Ud. Me disculpa debo retirarme, hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer durante estos días de descanso…muchas gracias por su preocupación…

-Esta bien André, solo quiero pedirte una cosa…

-Ud. Me dirá Conde, _respondió André_

-Cuídala mucho….!

_A lo que André solo contesto_… - Toda la vida Girodelle, hasta mi último aliento.. Con su permiso…

André volvió a su habitación y el Conde de Girodelle despidiéndose de Oscar con la mano, se retiró de la mansión Jarjayes.

Pocos minutos después de lo acontecido, Oscar bajo a la cocina, tomo una taza de té y se dirigió a los aposentos de André..

Toco la puerta y pregunto…. – André estas ahí, puedo hablarte un minuto….

André que aun no se había recostado no le contestó, pues en ese momento se estaba cambiando de ropa..

Oscar al no obtener respuesta de André se aventuró y abrió la puerta…

Al entrar notó que André no tenia puesta su camisa ni sus botas, solo portaba su pantalón…

_Al ver a Oscar, André le dijo…. _

-Valla Oscar así que ahora no esperas que te conteste y ya estas adentro de mi habitación…. _Oscar sonrojada le contestó_

-No eres el primer hombre a quien le veo el pecho… yo estoy acostumbrada a estar entre hombres….

_Ante esa respuesta, André se acercó a ella hasta el punto de que su pecho rosaba con la camisa de seda de Oscar…_

Oscar solamente fijo su mirada en los ojos de André, pero su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal…; en una maniobra para apartar la mirada de André, Oscar le toma las manos y estando André de espaldas _le dice…_

-André, mira lo que te han hecho… tienes toda la espalda llena de moretones…

_Un impulso protector y también lleno de deseo, hizo que Oscar tocara la ancha espalda de André, dándole a entender mucho de lo que no se atrevía a decir…_

André, al sentir las suaves caricias de Oscar, solo se dejo llevar por el momento… guardo silencio, hasta que Oscar por su propia iniciativa dejo de tocarlo…

Una vez Oscar se detuvo, André volvió a mirarla a los ojos insistentemente… en ese momento su ojo derecho que estaba seriamente afectado por el incidente en donde había perdido el izquierdo, le jugó una mala pasada…; una fuerte punzada hizo que André bajara la vista… tratando de disimular el fuerte dolor

_Entonces le dijo a Oscar_…. -Espérame un momento, me vestiré y ya estoy contigo….

_Rápidamente se dirigió al baño se servicio, se puso su camisa y sus botas, y de regreso en su habitación y con el dolor controlado, André se dirigió a Oscar _

-De que quieres hablarme….

_Oscar quien estaba un algo nerviosa por la situación que había vivido algunos minutos atrás, se sentó en la cama de André y le pregunto…_

-De que estabas hablando con el Conde Víctor Clemente de Girodelle…

-_André algo extrañado le dice_…, - Oscar desde cuando mencionas el nombre completo de tus amigos?... además recuerda que ese hombre quiere casarse contigo, el te ama y si vino hoy a esta casa fue porque tu le importas…, él quería saber cómo te encontrabas después de lo ocurrido anoche…

_Oscar algo exaltada le contesta_… -Pero yo a él no lo amo y jamás aceptare su proposición de matrimonio… He decidido entregarle mi corazón a la persona que amo y que se que estará conmigo hasta el final..

-Oscar, te agradecería por favor que no me hables de tus sentimientos, ya que saber que tu no puedes ser mía, me lastima..

-Pero André… yo…..

-Tu que_!… respondió André, esperando algo más de Oscar que simples evasivas…_

-Yo… yo tengo que irme, necesito descansar, todo lo que nos ha pasado ha hecho que piense tonterías…. Solo una cosa más quería decirte…

-Tú dirás Oscar…

-Pues… estoy muy agradecida de que estés vivo, y que si algo te hubiera pasado ayer, creo que no podría vivir con ello, es decir… que… bueno… tú…. Tú eres muy importante para mí y por nada del mundo quiero que algo malo te pase…

_Y con un impulso de su corazón, Oscar abrazó intensamente a André, y se alejó rápidamente de su habitación… _

_André aun asombrado por lo que había pasado, empezaba a notar que Oscar había cambiado con él y que quizá su amor si era correspondido…_

Con una sonrisa llena de esperanzas, André retomo sus escritos que esperaba que algún día llegaran a manos de la mujer dueña de su ser.

Después de la conversación con mi abuela y de haber pasado la noche en vela, retome la rutina junto a mi ama, que como era de esperarse se encontraba muy preocupada por las situaciones que se vivían en el Palacio de Versalles.

Circulaban rumores en la corte, sobre las deferencias que la Reina manifestaba hacia el conde Fersen…

María Antonieta, quien tenía en gran estima Oscar por la madurez con que manejaba ciertas situaciones, emitió la orden Real de acenso de Oscar.

Aquella tarde, Oscar y yo entrenábamos la esgrima intensamente, ella era quizá la persona más hábil con el sable en toda Francia, aun así yo realizaba mi mayor esfuerzo, por vencerla…, ese día en especial Oscar reconoció lo mucho que yo había mejorado a lo que solo pude responder, que por mucho que me esfuerce nunca llegaría a tener la agilidad que ella poseia…

_El General nos sorprendió entrenando desde la ventana, y casi gritando se dirigió a su hija diciendo.._

-Oscar, tengo una maravillosa noticia para ti…, su majestad anunció tu nuevo cargo como Gran Comandante de la Guardia Real, y tu acenso a Coronel, esto ha sido lo primero que pidió la Reina…, me haces sentir muy orgulloso hijo.

_El anuncio fue bien recibido por Oscar, que aun así no dejo de lado la preocupación_,- _yo por mi parte, la felicité… _

De inmediato, Oscar me solicito acompañarla hasta el palacio ya que debía sostener una conversación con la Reina..

Una vez allí, Oscar se dirigió a los aposentos de la Reina, _yo la espere afuera…_

Al salir Oscar mostraba una mirada desconcertante… _al ver su semblante le pregunte…_

-Dime Oscar, que paso? puedes contarme de que hablaste con su majestad…?

_Respondiendo me dijo _- Veras André, su majestad me ha solicitado estar más tiempo a su lado, ya que soy yo una de las pocas personas en quien confía en todo Versalles,….. Además, me propuso un aumento considerable de sueldo… el cual rechace…., pero lo que me tiene pensativa, es notar con que insistencia María Antonieta quiere complacer los deseos y caprichos de las personas que ella prefiere…. Me ha ofrecido cualquier cosa que yo pudiera desear….., Solo espero, que haya tomado el consejo que le di y que sea una buena Reina para Francia..

-Está bien Oscar—_le conteste_—seguramente su majestad tomara tu consejo…, y ahora Coronel Jarjayes, debemos volver a su mansión, ya que nos están esperando para celebrar…..

-Está bien André, vamos a la mansión…

_Una vez estuvimos en la casa, mi abuela le anunció a Oscar que ya estaba listo su nuevo uniforme como Gran Comandante de la Guardia Real y que moría de ganas por ver como luciría con su nuevo traje .._

_Oscar como toda mujer, tardo mucho cambiándose de ropa…._

Estábamos en la antesala a sus aposentos con mi abuela esperándola para ver su nueva guerrera…, al salir de su habitación, pocas palabras pudimos emitir los Grandier, ya que Oscar, lucia especialmente hermosa…., su nueva guerrera rojo intenso marcaba aun mas su delicada figura y sus ojos tan azules como los océanos eran aun más expresivos…

Aun así disimule cuanto pude al ver tanta belleza en una sola persona.., mi abuela por el contrario, no vaciló en halagos para con Oscar, hasta llego a decirle que de ser hombre ella se enamoraría con su nuevo aspecto..

_Estas palabras de mi abuela me parecieron fuera del lugar, por lo que le pedí abstenerse de hacer esos comentarios que harían incomodar a Oscar…._

_En realidad lo que no quería era quedar en evidencia ante mi ama con las afirmaciones de mi abuela._

Entre risas, compartimos un té delicioso…., Este fue un momento muy agradable de nuestras vidas…

En ese instante el mayordomo de la mansión entro en la antesala y nos anunció que su majestad, había enviado un carruaje lleno obsequios para Oscar…

Noté el disgusto en la mirada de mi ama, quien enfáticamente le envío este mensaje a la Reina María Antonieta-_dirigiéndose al mayordomo le dijo-…_

-Por favor devuélvale los presentes a la Reina, y manifiéstele en una nota de que me siento muy honrada por sus atenciones, pero no me es posible recibir sus obsequios, fírmela por favor con mi nombre completo.. Lady Oscar François de Jarjayes…/

Oscar que observaba el carruaje con presentes desde la ventana, nos confesó a mi abuela y a mí que le preocupaba sobre manera la actitud de la Reina, quien expresaba demasiado sus sentimientos, algo que podría que le podría perjudicar ya que ese dinero provenía de los tributos del pueblo

_En ese momento me pareció que la preocupación de Oscar era exagerada por lo que le dije…_

-Oscar me parece que te estás preocupando innecesariamente…, el pueblo francés está totalmente enamorado de María Antonieta…

_A lo que Oscar solo contesto_—Esperemos que así sea André..

_A día siguiente, Oscar iniciaba su trabajo como Gran Comandante de la Guardia Real, lo que implicaba para mas trabajo y tener que compartir con ella casi las 24 horas del día… había muchas cosas que reacomodar en la guardia real, por lo que Oscar se entrego completamente a mejorar cada detalle en Versalles_

La verdad tanto trabajo me hacía imposible dirigirme a Paris…, sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con la familia de Helena, y que debía sacar algún tiempo para cumplir con mi palabra…, además hacía varias semanas desde el acenso de Oscar que no sabía nada de ella…. Y no quería que pensaran mal de mí, por lo que me percate de enviar emisarios con misivas a la casa Lazzini, comentándoles que estaba superado de responsabilidades…

Cierto día, Oscar me comentó que las visitas del Conde Fersen cada vez eran más frecuentes en Versalles, y que el Rey Luis XVI, se confinaba por largas horas en su taller de herrería…, por lo que la Reina aprovechaba esos momentos de soledad para compartir largas tardes con el Conde en cuestión….

Para mí era más que claro, la Reina no podía disimular sus sentimientos hacia Fersen y todo esto era evidente ante la corte.

Estábamos conversando al respecto, cuando notamos que varios nobles salían del salón de los espejos con el seño fruncido y muy disgustados…, Oscar se acercó a uno de ellos y el pregunto qué era lo que estaba pasando….

Este noble a su vez, le dijo a Oscar que la nueva Reina de Francia era una chiquilla irresponsable, que no era capaz de atender a quienes solicitaban una audiencia, lo cual le parecía inaudito… por lo que recomendó a Oscar hablar con la Reina para que modificara su actitud..

Oscar más preocupada que antes, entró al salón…, yo la seguía de cerca sin atreverme a estar a su lado, ya que la conversación que se avecinaba entre ella y la Reina estaría bastante acalorada…

Camino a los aposentos reales, en medio del salón de los espejos el Duque de Gumenais, estaba dando grandes voces al chambelán de la Reina reclamando su presencia, ya que se encontraba en compañía del Marqués de Brahe de Dinamarca, quien había viajado durante varios meses, solo para asistir aquella audiencia con la Reina…

El chambelán de la Reina, no brindaba excusas convincentes que justificaran la ausencia de la Reina.., por lo que el Duque a grandes voces _dijo a los presentes_

-Escuchen bien todos los presentes, este día, su majestad la Reina María Antonieta de Francia, ha preferido conceder una entrevista privada a un noble de origen sueco, en vez de a nosotros los nobles…, y ha rechazado la presencia de mi honorable invitado, quien ha venido desde Dinamarca para esta audiencia…, por consiguiente les piso registrar este hecho en su memoria ya que es muy grave todo lo que aquí está pasando..

_Todos los nobles presentes asentían a las afirmaciones del Duque, quien poseía una fortuna incalculable, lo cual le daba un poder tan importante, que podría decirse que hasta superaba el poder de los soberanos_

Oscar al percatarse de la intensión del Duque de Gumenais de volver los nobles en contra de María Antonieta, se interpone en su salida del salón…

El Duque quien no retrocedía ante nadie con su soberbia a flor de piel, le pidió a Oscar retirarse de su camino…

Logre discernir la intensión de Oscar, la cual era dejar que el propio Duque hiciera gala de su altivez frente a todos los presentes…., _Por lo que se atrevió a decirle estas palabras.._

-Señor Duque de Gumenais, en este salón hay suficiente espacio para que Ud. Pueda pasar, no entiendo por qué debo darle permiso…

-El Duque enfurecido empuja a Oscar y le dice que baje sus ínfulas, y que no se le suba a la cabeza el nuevo cargo que Marie Antonieta le había otorgado…

_Oscar había logrado su cometido por el momento, pero presentía que el Duque de Gumenais pretendía algo más en su camino por arrebatarles la corona a los jóvenes Reyes._

_Salimos del salón de los espejos, ya que después del encuentro con el Duque, Oscar debía estar muy pendiente de cada movimiento de ese sujeto…_

Al salir, divisamos a la Reina en uno de los jardines conversando muy tranquila con el Conde Fersen…, lo que lleno de rabia los ojos de Oscar, ya que la Reina había cancelado las audiencias aludiendo una jaqueca, cuando en realidad, había dejado de lado su responsabilidad para darle rienda suelta a sus caprichos.._por consiguiente me dijo.—_

-El Duque de Gumenais en parte tiene razón, María Antonieta debe cumplir con sus obligaciones, sino le espera un futuro devastador…

-Pero Oscar –_le dije-_ tú tienes la misma edad de la Reina, apuesto a que si estuvieras en su lugar tú harías lo mismo…

_Oscar me dió una mirada asesina, agregando_—Será mejor que cierres tu boca André, o el que terminara mal serás tú…, vámonos a casa hay muchas cosas que necesito pensar..

_Sin mediar palabra, galopamos a toda a prisa a la mansión…; una vez estuvimos ahí, Oscar se confino en su habitación y nos pidió a todos en la casa que no la molestáramos durante el día… _

_Era mi momento de descanso, así que aproveché para preparar mi mejor traje, ya que tenía pensado ir ese mismo día hablar con el Sr. Lazinni de hombre a hombre como él me lo había pedido_..

Estaba por tomar mi caballo en el establo para partir, cuando escuche un sollozo en el corral del caballo de Oscar…; todo estaba muy oscuro ya que estaba anocheciendo…

_De inmediato pensé que alguien estaba en el establo, por lo que pregunte_

-Quien anda ahí….?- _Pero nadie me contestó_… _nuevamente pregunte… y esta vez y escuche la voz de Oscar algo quebrada decirme… _

-Soy yo André, Oscar….

-Pero que haces aquí a esta hora Oscar, porque estas llorando aquí en el establo…

-_Ella no me contestó_, _pero en mi interior sabía que ella no saldría de ahí mientras estuviera llorando_

_Por lo que me atreví a decirle_ -Hasta que no me des una respuesta, no me moveré de este lugar ..

_Inmediatamente me contesto_-Son ideas tuyas André, no estoy llorando… estaba meditando sobre algo que no puedo posponer por más tiempo…_y agregó_

-Necesito que hoy te duermas temprano, ya que mañana al alba, partiremos a Paris; necesito hablar muy seriamente con el Conde Fersen.. -_a lo que conteste titubeando-…_

-Pero Oscar… yo….

-Tú nada André, me obedeces y no se hable más….

_Oscar encendió una vela y se percató de mi arreglo… mirándome de pies a cabeza y me pregunto…_

-Y tu a donde pensabas ir? Porque estás tan arreglado, acaso hay algo que vas hacer o piensas a ver a alguien que yo no sepa?-

_Como sabia que una oleada de preguntas vendrían después de decirle el verdadero motivo de mi arreglo, decidí mentirle a Oscar debido a que cuando lloraba, su estado de ánimo era aun mas irritable..entonces le contesté…_

-Me arregle porque he decidido invitarte a tomar una copa cerca del viejo roble… quieres venir?..

_Oscar un poco más tranquila tomo mi mano y me dijo_…. -Está bien André tomemos una copa juntos…, mañana será un día muy largo…

_Así que entré a la mansión, busque un par de copas y una botella de coñac, y me dirigí al viejo roble en el jardín trasero de los Jarjayes…Oscar ya me estaba esperando recostada sobre el tronco del roble.._

_Le ofrecí una copa y brindamos juntos por su nuevo acenso.. Y por el gran trabajo que estábamos haciendo en la guardia junto al Conde de Girodelle…, recuerdo que esa fue una noche maravillosa…, recordamos juntos nuestras travesuras de la niñez, como hacíamos rabiar a mi abuela…, también la ocasión en que peleamos a golpes cuando fue anunciado su cargo como escolta de la por entonces Princesa María Antonieta, nos reímos por varios minutos como un par de niños…. _

_Aun así, tenía que saber el motivo por el cual Oscar tenía que ir a ver a Fersen en Paris…, había algo que no me había confiado por lo que me aventure a preguntarle presumiendo poco interés en su respuesta…_

-Dime Oscar que es lo que tienes que hablar mañana con el Conde Fersen?

_Nuevamente su rostro se turbó pero no pudo contenerse y me dijo…_

- Veras André, los rumores en Versalles sobre la relación especial entre el Conde Fersen y María Antonieta, ha hecho de que se dude de la fidelidad de la Reina a Luis XVI…, a pesar de que los susodichos tienen sus encuentros a plena luz del día en palacio delante de toda la corte, esto ya ha generado rencillas entre miembros de la familia real…, una muestra de ello fue la situación de hoy con el Duque de Gumenais, por lo que si no hacemos algo ahora, se pondrá en serio peligro a la pareja real.. es preciso entonces que el Conde Fersen abandone lo antes posible este país para apaciguar estos rumores, y no dejar dudas de la fidelidad de la Reina a su Rey..

-Tienes razón en lo que dices Oscar, pero estas segura de que ese es el único motivo por el cual le pedirás al Conde Fersen que se marche de Francia? _Oscar sonrojada me contestó.—_

-A que te refieres con esa pregunta André….

_Presintiendo la reacción de Oscar al decirle lo que yo verdaderamente pensaba solo le dije.._

-No me hagas caso Oscar, creo que este coñac ya me está afectando…, me voy a dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, -_a lo que contestó…_

-Puedes irte André, yo iré en un rato mas..

- Este bien,- _le conteste retirándome a mi habitación…_

_Al llegar, decidí mirar por la ventana para ver que hacia Oscar…., Y para mi sorpresa Oscar nuevamente lloraba desconsoladamente…, sabía que a ella le afectaba en gran manera lo que tenía que hacer por salvar la reputación de la Reina… _

_Al día siguiente y muy temprano, Oscar preparó su carruaje para salir sin que nadie nos viera…, yo me había quedado dormido, por lo que Oscar no tuvo reparos en ir a mi habitación y despertarme con agua fría…, recuerdo que la situación fue muy jocosa…_

_Me arreglé tan bien como el día anterior, ya que aprovecharía la visita de Oscar a Paris para ir a la casa de los Lazinni, deseaba ver a Helena y hablar con su padre._

_Lamentablemente mi abuela no podría acompañarnos, ya que Oscar no deseaba que nadie a excepción de mí, se enterara de su visita al Conde Fersen._

_Durante el camino la sonrisa que hace un momento se había dibujado en el rostro de mi ama se desvaneció…, ella guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto, y yo decidí no emitir palabra, ya que debía respetar el sufrimiento por el que Oscar estaba atravesando_

_Una vez estuvimos en la casa del Conde en Paris, Oscar me pidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ya que la conversación entre ella y Fersen quizá tardaría más de lo previsto…. _

_Le dije llanamente… - _Oscar aprovecharé nuestra estancia en Paris para ir hablar con la Familia de Helena …

_Oscar sin percatarse de lo que le había dicho solo asintió con la cabez, y me dijo que me esperaría al medio día en la puerta de la mansión de Fersen…_

_Oscar toco la puerta de la mansión, y una vez adentro, di la orden de emprender camino a la plaza Le Blanc…_

_Antes de partir, me percaté de que una joven se acercaba a la mansión…, miré por la ventana y escuche los gritos…. ¡André! André! André!_

_Ordene al cochero detener el carruaje, me bajé y un abrazo arrebatador se apodero de mi cuerpo…. La joven que gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente era Helena…_

_Al verla me llene de alegría… y le pregunté.._

_-_Pequeña… que haces aquí a esta hora?

_Lo que me contesto con una gran sonrisa en los labios…. – _Pues aquí trabajo ahora André!

_-_Trabajas en la mansión del Conde sueco Hans Axel Von Fersen_?—_

_-_Así es_—me contestó—me han contratado como sirvienta…. _

_Una mezcla de alegría y celos se apodero de mi en ese instante, pero traté de no demostrar tales sensaciones, así que seguí preguntando.._

_-_Y como obtuviste el trabajo? -_Helena me respondió_-

_-_Veras, había salido como todos los días a buscar trabajo en todas las casas prominentes de la ciudad, tenía mucha hambre, entonces decidí ir al mercado central en busca de algo para comer, fue en ese lugar en donde conocí al Conde Fersen….Ese día el Conde se había dirigido al mercado central de Paris ya que se encontraba realizando según el mismo me dijo una evaluación de la sociedad…

_No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decirme… en fin…_ Estaba yo en el mercado pidiendo algo de pan para comer y para llevar a mi casa, pero ninguno de los mercaderes me dio nada hasta me insultaron…. En ese momento el Conde se acerco a mí y me ofreció un trozo de pan….

Al notar sus ropas, supe que era un noble, por lo que me atreví a decirle que no necesitaba ese pedazo de pan, que lo que realmente necesitaba era obtener un trabajo…,y así fue como el Conde Fersen me empleo en su casa, y yo la verdad estoy muy contenta de trabajar para el… es una persona muy buena y de un gran corazón…Además es muy apuesto…, debe ser por eso que la Reina lo ha escogido como su amigo personal..

_-_Pero que dices Helena… de donde sacas esas ideas_…le dije en tono de reclamo.._

_-_No son ideas mías André_, ese es el rumor que _circula por las calles de Paris, los propios nobles y aristócratas son los que andan esparciendo esas habladurías_…_

_- _Pero Helena es muy grave lo que me informas….!.. Además como esta eso de que Fersen es muy apuesto… podrías explicármelo?

_Helena solo me regaló un sonrisa y agregó…. -_No te preocupes amor mío, aunque el Conde sea el hombre más apuesto de la tierra, tu eres el más tierno, dulce y sincero que conozco… además tu eres el más apuesto para mi….

_No puedo negar que me sentí muy bien al escuchar las palabras de Helena, por lo que los colores se me subieron al rostro…y para calmar un poco la situación, le pregunte…_

_-_Como esta tu padre Helena, se encontrará en estos momentos en su casa para sostener la conversación que dejamos pendiente?..

_Inmediatamente noté que el rostro de Helena se llenó de tristeza y mirando al cielo me dijo…_

_-_André, mi padre está muy enfermo, un medico amigo del Conde Fersen ya lo reviso…, al parecer la enfermedad de mi padre no tiene cura y él en este momento se encuentra postrado en la cama…., Hoy he venido a encargar los alimentos de la semana para el Conde, pero una vez termine con esa tarea debo volver a mi casa a estar con mi padre… -_muy entristecido por la noticia le dije- _

-Lo que me dices me deja muy mal Helena…. Como podre hablar con el ahora en ese estado…

_-_No te preocupes por eso André, si puedes ve a verlo.., a él le hará muy bien verte y conversar un poco….. Pero aun no me has dicho que haces tú aquí? ….

_- _Perdona Helena…, en realidad vine acompañar a Oscar, ya que debía sostener una conversación muy importante con Fersen lejos de Versalles…

_- _Imagino que debe ser por los rumores sobre su relación con la reina…

_- _Imaginas bien Helena_,- le dije_-… al parecer esos rumores pondrían en grave riesgo la paz entre Francia y Austria, así que lo que hoy Oscar está haciendo nos puede estar salvando la vida a todos…

_-_Siendo así André_, _esperemos que tu ama pueda lograr algo bueno con el Conde…

_-_Lo mismo espero yo…. Pero por ahora tengo que alejarme de aquí, ya que si algún noble ve el carruaje de la Familia Jarjayes, podría reconocer a Oscar..

_-_Esta bien André vete, pero por favor no te ausentes tanto tiempo, te he extrañado mucho estos días..

_Enternecido le conteste… _-y yo a ti pequeña, pero te prometo que una vez se calmen los ánimos en Versalles volveré a verte…

_-_Está bien André_- me contesto- _recuerda que yo te espero…

_-_Claro que lo se…. Ahora me despido… hasta luego mi luz…

_-_Hasta luego amor mío…

_Subí al carruaje muy emocionado por mi encuentro con Helena y también muy angustiado por Oscar y por la salud del Sr. Lazinni, así que me dirigí a toda prisa a la casa de Helena._

_Camino a la casa de Helena, decidí hacer una parada en el mercado de frutas y flores para llevarle unos presentes a la familia…. ¡Como me arrepentí después! ya que frente al mercado se encontraba el carruaje de Jane Valois…. _

_Por suerte no estaba sola, junto a ella se encontraba el mismo hombre con el que la había visto en la capilla, el día de las exequias de la Marquesa de Brambury…_

_Trate de evadirla, pero cual serpiente, destiló su veneno por la ventana del carruaje… se dirigió a mi diciéndome…_

_-_André! André Grandier, me recuerda…. –_Al recordar la nueva posición social de la sobrina de la extinta Marquesa no pude ignorarla_, _así que me dirigí a ella y la salude con un beso en la mano…diciéndole_

_-_Claro que la recuerdo Lady Valios…

_Ella muy altanera me contestó _- Debe corregirse plebeyo… no soy Lady Valios….; Ahora soy la Condesa Jane Valios de la Motte… y este hombre que me acompaña es mi esposo…

_El hombre miraba por una de las ventanas del carruaje, por lo que no pude distinguirlo…; me dirigí a Jane y le dije.._

_-_Pues la felicito señora de la Motte, y ahora si me disculpa….

_-_Espera Grandier_,.. -me dijo sarcásticamente-…. _Podría decirme en donde esta Lady Oscar de Jarjayes…?._—le contesté—_

-Se encuentra cumpliendo con las funciones propias de su cargo, ya que mi ama ahora es la Gran Comandante de la Guardia Real y su misión es la seguridad de sus majestades..

_A lo que Jane agrego… - _Bien, es por eso que ahora no te necesita… jajaja…. Imagino que debes andar buscando mujeres de tu clase en parís… y de seguro debes enamorarlas con lo poco que tienes… jajaja… -_me encolericé y le contesté-_

_-_Sra. de la Motte…, una señora de su clase poco debe importarle lo que haga un criado… y si este enamora o no a las mujeres…; Pero sepa Ud. Que estas mujeres pretenden que yo las enamore…, aun no llegan al punto de ofrecerse en sus propias casas a plena luz del día como ciertas damas con apellidos nobles..

_El hombre que estaba con Jane desde en el carruaje se dirige a ella y le pregunta…_

_-_Que es lo que dice ese hombre Jane?

_-_No le hagas caso Nicolás,- _le respondió nerviosa recordando el día en que nos conocimos_ _y agregó..;_ Este es un pobre diablo, no debí saludarlo…. Vámonos… _Le gritó a su criado…_

_Pensé, /_He ganado este duelo frente a la hija de Lucifer…, pero espero no encontrarme nuevamente con ella…. Ni con ese hombre que la acompaña ya tiene un aspecto tan diabólico como el de su esposa…/

_Nuevamente emprendí camino a casa de Helena… debía apresurarme, ya que era mi obligación estar a medio día nuevamente en la puerta principal de la mansión del Conde Fersen _

_Un torbellino de 3 niños rubios salieron a recibirme desde la humilde casa de la familia Lazinni, para los hermanos menores de Helena, yo era una especie de héroe ya que para ellos era impensado llegar algún día a pisar el palacio y siempre querían que les contara sobre lo que acontecía en la nobleza._

_El bullicio hizo que el Sr. Giuseppe Lazinni se percatara de mi presencia, por lo que le pidió a su esposa que permitiera mi paso a su habitación, ya que necesitaba hablar conmigo a solas._

_Una vez cruce el umbral de la habitación, pude ver al Sr. Lazinni que yacía en su lecho; su rostro era ojeroso y su delgadez extrema… los estragos de la enfermedad que padecía saltaban a la vista. -Me dirigí a el y le dije._

_-_Sr. Lazinni estoy aquí cumpliendo con mi palabra, debo disculparme con Ud. por haberlo hecho esperar durante tanto tiempo, pero mis obligaciones me habían impedido venir hasta Paris

_A lo que me contesto_- Despreocúpate muchacho, se que eres un hombre de palabra y sabia que en algún momento vendrías a conversar conmigo… por favor acerca una silla junto a mi catre hay varias cosas de las que tenemos que hablar_._

_Obedecí de inmediato y estando junto a el le pregunte… - y _bien Sr. Lazinni Ud. dirá de que necesita hablar con este servidor

-Pues bien hijo, sabes que el motivo por el que es necesaria esta conversación es mi adorada hija Helena, como te habrás dado cuenta ella es la luz de mis ojos… la he criado con mucho esmero ensañándole valores como la honestidad, la responsabilidad y el sacrificio, aunque no he podido darle todo lo que quisiera, he tratado de ser un buen padre para ella y de brindarle una familia decente y llena de amor, es por eso que me atrevo a conversar contigo, ya que para mi Helena es muy importante y no quiero que por ningún motivo ella sufra

Sé que te ama, me lo ha dicho sin reparo y se que ese sentimiento es genuino, es por eso Grandier que quiero que me digas en este instante que es lo que tu sientes por mi hija..

_La pregunta era predecible, sabía que el Señor Lazinni amaba intensamente a su hija, y que entre ellos había una relación basada en el cariño y la confianza, sentía la inmensa necesidad de ser honesto con ellos y sobre todo lo que tenía que ver a mis sentimientos por Helena, quien había demostrado ser una gran persona e hija ejemplar._

_Continúe mi conversación con el Sr. Lazinni diciendo…._

_-_Bien…, verá, Helena para mi es una persona extraordinaria, es una gran mujer, la mejor que he conocido, y me siento muy honrado de que alguien como ella pueda sentir amor por mí, los momentos que paso junto a ella me llenan de paz y tranquilidad he aprendido a quererla y respetarla para mí es muy importante Señor.

André-. Me contesto- aunque ahora sea difícil de creer, yo también fui joven y también conocí el amor …. Veras antes de conocer a mi esposa, mi familia me envío al pueblo de Arras, en donde tú naciste, ahí conocí al mejor jinete y cuidador de caballos que existía en toda la región… su nombre era Michell y poseía una conexión extraordinaria con los equinos.

Todos en la hacienda lo admirábamos sobre manera, era una persona muy callada, pensativa, y sobre todo un hombre sabio al que jamás se le había escuchado una palabra un acción con maldad … no había nada negativo en el historial de Michell… yo personalmente pasaba horas admirando su trabajo y al percatarse de ello Michell y yo forjamos una amistad irrompible… a veces cuando terminábamos de trabajar en la hacienda, nos íbamos a pescar al lago y compartíamos historias, libros … , el a pesar de ser un plebeyo como yo, poseía una muy buena educación lo que hacía aun mas interesantes nuestros diálogos….

Todo esto empezó a cambiar cierto día que nuestro patrón le vendió una bestia a una familia prominente de Arras, el caballo era para la hija del cabeza de la familia, una hermosa llamada Jazminne…, Michell al ver esta mujer quedo totalmente enamorado… y para mi desgracia yo también sentí lo mismo.

Aun así cuando dejamos la bestia en aquella casa, la joven puso sus ojos en Michell, había algo entre ellos que yo no podía entender….

Después de eso, mi amigo empezó a faltar a nuestras citas en el lago a pescar… el se reunía en secreto con Jazminne a espaldas de su familia y sin decirme nada…

Fue un día cuando decidí seguirlo que descubrí su secreto… Jazminne y Michell pasaban muchas horas juntos… a veces la pasaban bien, otra veces no … discutían y se paleaban… yo a pesar de sentir celos por que también amaba a Jazminne, también me sentía feliz por mi amigo Michell ya que estar junto a ella le había permitido ser mas expresivo y audaz…

Cierto día el patrón de la hacienda mando a llamar a Michell a su despacho…. Todos los que trabajábamos en el lugar lo vimos salir por una de las ventanas del despacho del patrón sangrando… Michell tomo uno de los caballos de hacienda y se dirigió a todo Galope a la casa de Jazminne…. Yo que era su mejor amigo fui tras el…

Michell entro como un león a la mansión de Jazminne y al salir con ella, ambos tomaron camino al bosque… solo recuerdo lo que el padre de Jazminne le gritó desde la puerta… ¡ olvídate de nosotros, ya no tienes padres… ya no perteneces a esta familia… eres una desvergonzada y te desheredamos!…

Paso mucho tiempo y no supe nada de la pareja …, fue por ese entonces que conocí a la madre de Helena y me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Jazminne no era ni la decima parte de lo que sentía mi amigo Michell…, es decir André, supe que para amar es necesario sentir un fuego abrazador en el alma, y por lo que veo en tus ojos hijo, tu quieres a mi hija y mucho… pero no la amas… y algo me hace pensar que hay otra persona que ocupa tus pensamientos… es por esto André, que quiero que seas honesto con mi hija ya que ella lo merece y que el día en que decidas entregarle tu vida no exista otra persona en tu mente…

_Después de escuchar el relato, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas pues había descubierto dos cosas.. La primera que mi amor por Helena debía ser completo para no hacerla infeliz, pero hasta que no me sacara a Oscar del corazón, ese amor no iba a prosperar…. y también descubrí la historia de mis padres… pues Michell Grandier era el nombre de mi Padre, y mi madre era Jazminne Astraudo—al ver mi reacción el Sr. Lazinni continuo diciéndome…._

-Hijo…. Sé que te es duro para ti…, yo lo supe desde que te vi, eres el vivo retrato de Michell, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre,… no puedes negar que eres su hijo… yo te conocí cuando eras muy pequeño, fue el día que murieron los padres de Jazminne, en el famoso incendio de la mansión Astraudo…, Michell y ella estuvieron presentes en las exequias aunque desde lejos…, tu padre me reconoció y me contó el por qué habían desheredado a Jazminne, y la razón era que tú estabas en camino_ …. _Tan solo tenias 3 años… pero ahora estoy muy feliz de saber que tu estas bien y que has crecido como un digno hijo de tus padres…

Me honra saber también que el fruto del amor entre mis dos mejores amigos pretende a mi hermosa hija… , André, no te sientas mal por lo que ahora sabes…, tus padres lucharon por su amor pesar de todo y de todos…, tú debes de hacer lo mismo, pero debes estar seguro a quien amar…, espero que tomes mi consejo, y sigas las indicaciones de tu corazón.

Si tu amas a Helena lo sabrás a su tiempo…, cuando estés completamente seguro díselo a ella… y ella sabrá si es verdad…Animo muchacho, se que eres una gran persona …, me ha hecho muy bien hablar contigo..

_Al recordar el rostro de mis padres con una foto que me enseñó el Sr. Lazinni…, supe que tuve los mejores padres que hubiese podido imaginar y admiré sobre manera a mi madre, quien renunció a la nobleza por amor… estaba muy orgulloso de ser André Grandier…_

Después de la charla que sostuve con el Sr. Lazinni sabía que mi relación con Helena debía tomar un rumbo certero o de lo contrario no estaría bien prometerle un amor del que no estaba seguro.

Y con este pensamiento partí hacia la misión de Fersen en donde debía encontrarme con Oscar…., me percate de llegar sigilosamente en el carruaje, pues no era el momento adecuado para encontrarme con Helena…

Estaba esperando afuera de la mansión cuando Oscar salió hasta el jardín, dio un vistazo a la ventana principal en donde Fersen le regalo una mirada, y después se dirigió rápidamente hasta el coche….

Una vez dentro, su mirada se ahogo en desolación…y aun así no emitió palabra, era como si Oscar hubiese decidido olvidar sus sentimientos y centrarse nuevamente en su carrera como militar….

Yo también había tomado una decisión, debía olvidarme completamente de Oscar, ya que no podía desperdiciar la hermosa oportunidad que me estaba brindando la vida con una mujer integra como Helena.

Tomamos rumbo a la mansión Jarjayes, cuando notamos una concentración de personas cerca del mercado central, lo que más llamo mi atención y la de Oscar fue que un carruaje identificado con la insignia real estaba parado junto a la plaza en medio de la concentración…. Así que por orden de Oscar, nuestro carruaje se detuvo cerca para observar el acontecimiento..

Quien se trasportaba en el carruaje real era nada y nada menos que el Duque de Gumenais, quien estaba emitiendo reclamos debido a que un niño muy pequeño le había robado unas cuantas monedas de oro…, la gente al escuchar los gritos del Duque, se concentró alrededor de la escena esperando el castigo que Gumenais daría al pequeño..

El Duque se dispuso entonces a castigar a golpes al pequeño cuando de la nada apareció Rosalie, aquella chiquilla a la que Oscar había ayudado en una oportunidad; Esta niña le rogó al Duque no castigar al pequeño, y perdonar su error, ya que esa criatura hacia dos días no probaba bocado y lo que había hecho era un impulso que nació la necesidad…

Aparentemente el Duque había accedido a la petición de Rosalie…. Pero el muy canalla, apenas el niño dio la espalda le disparó…, la bala atravesó el pecho del pequeño matándolo en el acto… todos los presentes quedaron atónitos ante semejante canallada, Rosalie lloraba desconsolada….

A los pocos segundos los padres del niño estuvieron presentes en el lugar…, la escena era desgarradora y la sonrisa del Duque escalofriante….

Oscar quien observo todo a mi lado no pudo contenerse, se apresuró a bajarse del carruaje…, su intensión era asesinar en ese mismo instante a Gumenais…!...

Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por evitar que Oscar se abalanzara sobre aquel horrible sujeto…, Apenas la tuve arriba del carruaje, ordene ir a toda prisa a la mansión, sino Oscar hubiera cometido una locura….

Apenas llegamos a la mansión la tome en brazos ya que era imposible calmarla… Oscar lloraba y sentía una rabia e impotencia que ni ella misma podía controlarse…. Tuve que someterla llevándola a mis espaldas a su habitación….

Esa tarde Oscar lloró desconsoladamente y renegó de su origen y hasta llegó a cuestionarse la razón por la que seguía sirviendo en Versalles… yo traté de aconsejarla de que no se metiera en problemas con el Duque, ya que este tenía tanto poder que alcanzaría sin problemas a la familia Jarjayes y podría causar un grave daño a la propia familia real.

Oscar tenía que calmarse, y yo a pesar de ser su lacayo sabía que brindándole mi abrazo y mi hombro lograría hacerla entrar en si…

Una vez que Oscar logro calmarse, se recostó sobre su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Me inquietaba saber que si la dejaba sola, era capaz de salir con su sable a buscar al Duque…, así que decidí guardarle custodia y dormí en el sofá de su habitación…, ver dormir a Oscar para mí era todo un deleite, pero me había propuesto olvidar todo lo que me hiciera recordar su piel, su sonrisa… para mí sería muy difícil, pero debía esforzarme… así que me di vuelta y decidí conciliar el sueño..

No sé qué horas de la madrugada eran cuando sentí una respiración cerca de mi oído…me percaté de no moverme bruscamente al notar que Oscar se había acostado a mi lado buscando mi abrazo y mi calor… por más que quería no podía dejar de sentir que en ese momento mi corazón se regocijaba, así que por esa noche decidí entregarme a mi corazón y abrace a Oscar, y dormimos en esa posición hasta el siguiente día…

_Cuando desperté, Oscar ya estaba en pie y vestida con su uniforme…, de muy mal humor se dirigió hacia mí y me dijo… _

-Ve a tu habitación sin que nadie te vea, cámbiate rápido, hay algo que debo hablar con la reina ahora mismo y necesito que me acompañes….

_Sin reparos obedecí… la óscar que se había refugiado en mis brazos se había ido con el alba, y la que tenía en frente era a la comandante de la guardia… aguerrida, firme y desafiante. _

_Llegamos al palacio y Oscar sin saludar a su guardia encargó a Girodelle la revista de la tropa para ese día, su prioridad era hablar con la Reina.._

_Oscar entró en los aposentos reales y yo aguarde afuera, observando la revista de la guardia real._

El Conde de Girodelle se dirigió hacia mí diciendo…. - Supe del incidente con el pequeño ayer en Paris… , ese hombre a pesar de ser muy poderoso es una mala persona que no merece pertenecer a la familia real…, aun así André, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que Oscar increpe al Duque, ya que el podría destruirla…! Por favor no te separes de tu ama porque creo que podría cometer un error muy grave

-Pierda cuidado Conde,- _le dije-… e_staré como una sombra tras de Oscar y hare lo posible por mantenerla lejos de ese sujeto…

-Esta bien André… _-me contestó-… _por ahora debe ser así, necesitamos proteger a nuestra comandante de sí misma…; Gumenais pagará tarde o temprano por lo que ha hecho.

_Estábamos en esa conversación cuando vi salir a Oscar de los aposentos de la Reina, me dirigí hacia ella y le pregunte qué había pasado _

_Me dijo muy firme cual comandante a un soldado…_ - Lo que hice lo hice por su bien, así lograremos apaciguar los rumores que están denigrando el nombre de la Reina…, el Conde Fersen me dio su palabra de que se iría del país y lo hizo ayer por una petición especial que le hice.. y como todo hombre de palabra ha cumplido…; se que a María Antonieta esto le rompe el corazón pues ella lo ama … pero se debe a la corona y a su país, así que debe superar esta dura prueba…

_Le pregunte…_- y tu a quien te debes Oscar?... porque no afrontas tu también la soledad que ha dejado en tu corazón la partida del Conde Fersen….?

Oscar se volteo hacia mí como cuando éramos adolescentes…, me estaba retando a una pelea a golpes, pero le mire firme y no accedí…, así que ella bajó la mirada y empezó a caminar más rápido fuera de palacio… yo la seguía de cerca pues esperaba su respuesta y no pensaba retractarme por la pregunta que le había formulado.

En ese momento nos encontramos de frente con el Duque de Gumenais, lo que le hizo perder a Oscar los estribos, se apresuró a sacar su sable, pero realice un movimiento rápido para impedírselo… , con un gesto le dije _no lo hagas Oscar_ y ella aunque la furia la desbordaba, asintió …

_Después de esto me dijo…_ - André vete a casa hoy no te necesito…. Tengo pendiente un trabajo físico con mis hombres y no es necesario que te quedes… así que tienes mi permiso para retirarte…

_A lo que le conteste…_- Discúlpame Oscar pero no puedo dejarte sola., se que si lo hago cometerás una locura…, aun sientes rabia por lo que ha hecho el Duque, y yo no puedo permitir que te hagan daño.. y así me odies por desobedecerte es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti..

-Pero es que no entiendes André, -_me dijo casi gritando_-… te digo que te vayas!, No necesito que ni tu ni nadie me cuide… este es mi trabajo, soy la Gran Comandante …. Sal de mi vista en este mismo instante…. Y diciendo esto, tomo su caballo enfurecida….

_Dijera lo que me dijera no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola… así que a lo lejos observaba sus pasos… _

Después de aquel día las cosas en Versalles empezaron a cambiar, la partida del Conde Fersen había surtido el efecto en la nobleza, pues rápidamente se disiparon los rumores sobre él y su relación con la reina.. , Pues ahora María Antonieta se dedicaba hacer lo que mejor sabia… gastar grandes sumas de dinero en vestidos, ropa y zapatos… era alarmante..

Oscar parecía que nada de esto le importaba, ella estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo y en las noches se tomaba unas cuantas copas de licor y lloraba en su habitación por la muerte de aquel niño, la impunidad del Duque y aunque no quisiera decirlo, también lo hacía por la partida de Fersen.

Yo ya estaba arto de la actitud combativa de Oscar, parecía que quisiera pelear conmigo en todo momento…. Sabía que su dolor era incalculable, pero aun así tenía que hacerle ver que su vida merecía tomar otro rumbo y que debía moderar su carácter… nada de esto servía, pues Oscar no es una persona fácil..

Cierto día, la Reina hizo llamar a Oscar a sus aposentos pues debía encomendarle una misión confidencial…, Oscar en ese tipo de misiones solía confiármelo todo; por consiguiente se dirigió a mí en buenos términos y me pidió que la acompañara a los aposentos de la Reina…, mientras caminábamos hacia los aposentos reales, un desfile de cortesanas y empleadas de Madame Bertín una prestigiosa costurera de Paris, entraban y salían del lugar en donde nos estaba esperando la Reina…

_Una vez estuvimos adentro, presenciamos un desfile de vestidos costosos… parecían las plumas de pavo real pegadas a una tela…, a mi nada de eso me agradaba y como la reina lo sabía, con sarcasmo me preguntó…_ - Dime André qué opinas de este color….

_A lo que le conteste_, - Su majestad honestamente ese color parece la piel de una mosca!..

_La Reina exclamó_-¡ El color de la mosca…! Jejeje… _y dirigiéndose a Madame Bertín le ordenó un vestido exclusivo con el color de la mosca… inmediatamente todas las cortesanas hicieron lo mismo…. _

_A mi toda esa situación me parecía delirante… así que una vez que la Reina nos encomendó la misión, nos retiramos de ese lugar lleno de gallinas escandalosas…_

_Oscar no hacía más que reírse de toda la situación… me encantaba ver su sonrisa, pero detrás de toda esa frivolidad, habían cuestiones graves que estaban sucediendo en el palacio, por lo que no medie palabra y le dije .._

-Oscar sabias que Ministro de Finanzas está furioso por las sumas exorbitantes que ha tenido que pagar a Madame Bertín por los caprichos de la Reina…? _Y agregué…_

Sabias que con uno de sus vestidos podría darle de comer por un día a toda la población hambrienta en Paris..?

Esa mujer gasta todo ese dinero mientras que en Paris la gente se está muriendo de hambre Oscar!

_Dejando su sonrisa Óscar me dijo_… -André no te expreses en esa forma

_A lo que le conteste…_ - y por qué no? A ti te preocupaba lo que pensaría el pueblo del dinero que la reina despilfarra… que pasa Oscar es que ya no piensas así?

-André, -_me dijo-_-… quizá en otro momento estaría de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero ahora la Reina está sufriendo por qué se siente sola… pueden las flores vivir sin la luz de sol? O pueden llegar los barcos a su destino sin las estrellas que los guíen durante la noche? …

-Te refieres a Fersen? _Le dije sin titubear.._

_Me contest_o- No es necesario que te lo explique André…y ahora vamos a trabajar, necesito hacer todos los preparativos para el banquete de mañana…

_Fuimos entonces a la cocina, encargamos todo lo necesario para el evento real, también fuimos a las caballerizas, después al salón de los espejos… organizamos las guardias del día siguiente… trabajamos toda la tarde y noche sin descansar…_

Al día siguiente se realizó el famoso banquete, en donde todos los nobles pertenecientes a la familia real se reunían para deliberar temas referentes a las audiencias ya las funciones propias del rey y su consorte … , como era obvio, no pude estar presente en esa reunión, pero vi que a ella ingresaron el Duque de Orleans, las tías del Rey y por supuesto su majestad Luis XVI y su esposa..,

Oscar también entro a salón con ellos…, por mi parte, me fui a supervisar con Girodelle el orden de las guardias así tendría un informe preciso de esta actividad para Oscar

_Una vez revisamos todas las guardias, el Conde De Girodelle me invito a su despacho, y sirviéndome una copa me dijo…_

-André, sabes tú que le está pasando a Oscar…. Últimamente parece que algo le está afectado… parece que tuviera problemas… pues se desquita con mis hombres dando órdenes que veces son imposibles de cumplir… grita y les exige todo el tiempo…Tú que la conoces bien y que vives en su casa, podrías decirme que le pasa?

_Le respondí_… -Estimado Conde, debo comunicarle que mi ama ha sufrido una perdida que no puedo revelarle, lo que al parecer justifica ciertas actitudes hostiles hacia su propia familia y ahora lo traslada a su trabajo…, creo que no podre hacer mucho por la compañía de la Guardia Real, pero hare un esfuerzo y hablaré con ella para que considere un cambio de actitud… igualmente Conde, agradezco su preocupación por Oscar…

-No me agradezcas por eso André, esta demás decirte que puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que tenga que ver con mi Comandante…. Pues ella para mi es alguien muy especial…

-Lo sé…. No se preocupe, si en algo Ud. Puede ayudar tenga la certeza de que sabré informarle…

_Al cabo de casi tres horas, Oscar salió del salón en donde se había llevado a cabo la reunión de la familia Real… tenía cierta incertidumbre en sus ojos, por lo que me pidió retirarnos de palacio hacia la mansión Jarjayes… como sabia que algo no andaba bien, decidí tomar distancia de Oscar quien apresuró el paso hacia la puerta principal… durante el trayecto, un grupo de doncellas estaban sosteniendo una charla con del Duque de Gumenais, quien les mostraba sus armas y hacía gala de los honores que se le habían otorgado en distintos países de Europa por su habilidad con las pistolas…_

_Inmediatamente se percató de la presencia de Oscar, se mofó de su condición de mujer, calificándola de no ser la persona más idónea para el cargo de Gran Comandante aludiendo a que era la hija de un General en decadencia.._

_Al escuchar estas afirmaciones sobre su persona y su familia, Oscar no se contuvo y lanzó la siguiente acusación en frente de todos los nobles presentes…_

-Dígame Ud. Honorable Duque de Gumenais, como es posible que siendo Ud. Todo un caballero se haya atrevido a disparar y matar a un indefenso niño, que era incapaz de diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo….

_El Duque nervioso y lleno de ira le contesto… _- Ese miserable me robó y todo el que roba tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho…

_Oscar aun mas exaltada por la respuesta del Duque le dice.._

-Quiere decir Ud. Mi estimado Duque de Gumenais que pretende asumir las funciones de Dios decidiendo quien debe seguir con vida y quién no?

_El Duque completamente furioso.. le contesta_…- Petulante… como se atreve a recriminarme algo a mí que soy el Duque de Gumenais…, será mejor que baje sus ínfulas Comandante Jarjayes, o tendré que verme en la obligación de hacer pedazos ese rostro ,…

-Sus amenazas no me inquietan Duque de Gumenais, por lo que Ud. Podrá decir todo lo que quiera, lo cierto es que es un ser depreciable que le dispara a un niño que no distingue lo que está bien de lo que está mal….

-Pero como se atreve….- _Dice el Duque-_, y quitándose el guante de su mano, lo arroja en la cara de Oscar…. Esta era la señal que tanto había temido, el despreciable Duque de Gumenais había retado a óscar a un duelo, en el que alguno de los dos saldría perjudicado…

Oscar quien por recibir el desafío podría decidir el arma que emplearía para el encuentro, decidió utilizar las pistolas, pues deseaba humillar al Duque con lo que el presumía manejar a la perfección…

Al ver que todo esto había sucedido en mis narices, me sentí un inútil por no haber impedido que Oscar cometiera semejante locura.., Esos nobles e habían propuesto destruir la relación de Oscar con la pareja real y al parecer lo estaban logrando…

Al enterarse el General Jarjayes del duelo entre su hija y el Duque de Gumenais, ordenó organizar un campo de entrenamiento de tiro para Oscar en el jardín trasero de su mansión. Entre el Duque y el General Jarjayes, existían diferencias desde hace mucho tiempo, razón por la cual el General veía con buenos ojos que su hija prodigio enfrentara a ese hombre con cualquier tipo de arma, humillando así al distinguido Duque en su propia cara.

El Conde de Girodelle, fue convocado por Oscar para servirle de padrino en el duelo. El Conde también le hizo ver al General que lo que Oscar había provocado era una verdadera locura y que lo peor había sido escoger precisamente las pistolas…

El Conde quizá no lo sabía, pero Oscar es una persona muy exigente consigo misma y en su interior sabia que haber escogido el sable para este enfrentamiento le habría garantizado una victoria segura…

Oscar se la paso entrenando durante tres días seguidos…. Yo cada noche me confinaba en mi habitación y no conciliaba el sueño pensando en la manera de impedir que Oscar asistiera a ese duelo…

La noche antes del enfrentamiento que sería al alba en el jardín trasero de una pequeña capilla que se encontraba en el complejo del palacio, note que Oscar no podía conciliar el sueño, así que la vi cuando se recostó sobre el césped en frente del viejo roble que tantos buenos recuerdos nos brindaba…

_Sentí la necesidad de acercarme, y darle animo antes del día decisivo… una vez estuve a su lado le dije.._

-No puedes dormir? Estas nerviosa?

- André, que haces aquí, -_me dijo-…._

_Por mi parte continúe_..- yo no estaría tan preocupado si fuera tú, estoy convencido de que en el duelo de mañana tú vencerás –

- No lo he puesto en duda- _me contesto- _

- En ese caso, - _le dije-_ procura dormir un poco…

_En ese momento mire al viejo roble en frente de nosotros y recordé aquella ocasión cuando solo teníamos 7 años… entonces me dirigí a Oscar y le dije…_

-Oscar recuerdas el tesoro que enterramos debajo del viejo roble cuando éramos niños… recuerdo que solíamos guarecernos de la lluvia bajo sus ramas… ¿recuerdas…? enterramos la punta de plomo de un trompo y un puñal rojo….

Cuando regresemos del duelo, podemos desenterrarlo para que la abuela no se entere de que hacemos hoyos…

-Tú no tienes que venir André, _- me dijo_- El Conde de Girodelle será mi padrino y no será necesario que me acompañes…

_Sin titubear le conteste…_ -Te acompañare hasta la mitad del camino, pero será mejor que ahora te vayas a dormir…. Así que no te molesto más…. Con tu permiso…

_Estaba retirándome hacia la casa cuando escuche la voz de Oscar decirme…._

-André!.. - _a lo que le conteste…._

-Que pasa Oscar, es que acaso tienes miedo?

_Ella me contesto… -_ Yo nunca tengo miedo

_Y poniéndose de pie se dirige a mí y me dice…_

-Espera, debo decirte la verdad, tengo miedo, pero no por enfrentar una situación peligrosa…, me angustia que esta situación involucre algo de mayor importancia, la vida y la muerte ….. El Duque de Gumenais es un malvado que considera que las personas débiles y los campesinos son seres insignificantes, si permitimos que un hombre así se comporte como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, cubrirá de fango a la nobleza y podría desencadenar una tragedia en el seno de la familia real….

Pero….. Una vida es una vida, y no es correcto asesinar a otro ser humano a pesar de que sea un perverso….André, escucha, si yo llegara a morir, puedes conservar los tesoros que oculte debajo del roble, te los heredo…

_Para mi pensé/ Que dices Oscar, tú no puedes morir/_

_Ella continuo diciendo…-_La punta de plomo de un trompo, un puñal rojo y un oso de juguete… y ahora vamos a dormir … Buenas Noches André…

-Buenas Noches Oscar… _y siguiendo sus pasos la acompañe con la mirada hasta que entro en la casa…_

_Sentí una inmensa necesidad de dirigirme a Dios en ese instante y rogarle en silencio que resguardara la vida de Oscar frente al despreciable Duque de Gumenais.._

Pase una nueva noche sin dormir.. Así que estuve listo antes de la hora citada para acompañar a Oscar y Girodelle hasta la mitad del camino, ya que no me era permitido estar con Oscar durante el enfrentamiento ..

Girodelle llego a tiempo y Oscar despidiéndose de mi abuela y su padre, salió a enfrentar su suerte.

Una vez estuvimos en la mitad del camino, me despedí de Oscar deseándole lo mejor,.. le dije que esperaba verla lo antes posible sana y salva…. Vi como se alejaba junto a Girodelle hacia el lugar en donde se realizara el temido conteo de los doce pasos….

Yo conocía muy bien esos jardines, así que baje de mi caballo y camine por el atajo hasta encontrarme cerca del lugar y ver con mis ojos el duelo… sabía que si algo le llegaba a pasar a Oscar debía estar cerca para socorrerla…

El conteo empezó, y pude notar extrañas miradas entre el Duque de Gumenais y su padrino el Duque de Orleans…., este último, dirigió una mirada enfática al vitral de la capilla…. Fue entonteces cuando me percaté de que uno de sus cristales estaba roto… Por lo que al salir el sol se refractaria la luz por el orificio encandilando la vista de Oscar quien estaba ubicada justo en la posición en donde se proyectaba el rayo de luz…. Estaba más que claro, este truco era una sucia jugada que habían tramado entre ambos Duques…

En mi posición, me era imposible informar mi descubrimiento a Girodelle y a Oscar…. El conteo terminó y se escucharon dos disparos….

Uno de ellos impacto en la muñeca derecha de la mano de uno de los duelistas… para mi fortuna la mano impactada fue la del Conde de Gumenais y Oscar había resultado ilesa…

El orgulloso Duque empezó a gritar desesperado, pues su mano sangraba sin control… acusó a Oscar de tramposa… .Por lo que no pude contenerme y salí de mi escondite preguntándole a Oscar desesperadamente si estaba bien,… Oscar parecía no reaccionar, ya que ni ella misma era consciente de cómo era posible el hecho de haber ganado el duelo cuando no pudo ver con claridad hacia donde disparo su arma…

En ese instante escuchamos el galopar de caballos…, la Reina María Antonieta había salido sin arreglarse de sus aposentos para impedir el duelo entre Oscar y el Duque…, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues cuando logró llegar al lugar del duelo, este ya se había realizado….

_Se dirigió entonces a Oscar y le dijo_… -Oscar François de Jarjayes, con permiso de quien ha aceptado este duelo…

_Oscar algo nerviosa solo le dijo_…-Su majestad yo…. ¡

_A lo que la reina muy enojada le contesto…_- Haz actuado irresponsablemente por lo que has de confinarte en la mansión Jarjayes por tres meses…

_Dirigiéndose al Duque le dijo_…- Y Ud. Honorable Duque de Gumenais, compórtese como un caballero, y espero no tener que intervenir nuevamente en rencillas en las que participen miembros de la realeza…

_Y diciendo estas palabras María Antonieta se retiró del lugar… el Duque de Gumenais por su parte también salió a toda prisa en el carruaje del Duque de Orleans… _

_Me dirigí entonces a Oscar y le dije_… -La Reina ha sido muy severa contigo… tú no eres la única responsable, ese despreciable aristócrata también merecía un castigo…

_Recordé entonces que Oscar y Girodelle también eran aristócratas, así que preferí ahogar mis comentarios…, entonces partimos hacia la mansión Jarjayes…_

_En el trayecto todo fue silencio… hasta que el Conde de Girodelle dijo.._

-Por que Oscar, porque te has ganado un enemigo tan poderoso como el Duque de Gumenais, haz puesto en peligro no solo tu vida, sino también tu carrera y el prestigio de la familia Jarjayes.. Eres una inconsciente….

_Oscar frunciendo el seño se dirigió a él diciendo_…- Entonces porque accediste a ser mi padrino…?

_El Conde sin basilar le contesto…_- Porque eres muy importante para mí y para la Reina, quien sino tu para protegerla… , pero si algo te hubiera pasado Oscar, no me lo hubiera perdonado….

_Oscar con un dejo de arrogancia, se paró frente al Conde y mirándole a los ojos le dijo…_

-Gracias por tu ayuda Víctor, pero de ahora en adelante sabré cuando puedo pedirte un favor y cuando no, … además no es necesario que te preocupes por mí, pues yo sé cuidarme sola… perdona todas las molestias que te ocasione, no volveré a molestarte….

Y ahora si me disculpan caballeros, he decidido tomar un atajo hasta mi casa…. Te veré allá André…Conde de Girodelle con su permiso….

_Y diciendo estas palabras se alejo de nosotros…El Conde enfurecido quiso seguir a Oscar,.. Pero le impedí el avance diciéndole…. _

-Conde de Girodelle, es mejor que Ud. Deje sola a Oscar por el momento, ella necesita pensar, sabe que lo que hizo fue incorrecto… pero no es natural para los Jarjayes admitir sus errores…. , Déjela … cuando se le pase el orgullo seguramente lo buscara para disculparse…

_El Conde al percatarse lo bien que yo conocía a Oscar, solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a todo galope…. Yo hice lo mismo hasta la mansión, pues debía informar a la familia que Oscar estaba bien… aunque la Reina le había impuesto un largo castigo._

**En la mansión Jarjayes**

Hoy es el día en que debemos regresar a las barracas del regimiento B, Oscar luce algo pálida y cansada a pesar que durante estos días ha guardado reposo absoluto… por mi parte, los moretones se han borrado, pero lo que me ha tenido postrado es este terrible dolor en mi ojo… espero que no me afecte ahora que tenemos que enfrentar diversas situaciones que se están viviendo en las calles de París… nos despedimos de mi abuela y regresamos en nuestros caballos a la tropa… Oscar me trata con una inusual amabilidad, este detalle aunque pequeño, me trae mucha tranquilidad y también felicidad, pues la sonrisa de Oscar ilumina mis oscuros días en el ejército…

**Bien señoritas, damas y caballeros que están siguiendo mi historia, quiero agradecerá todos su reviews, me han venido muy bien .. he tratado se corregir mis errores de redacción y demás… me demoré unos días en subir este cuarto capítulo, pero lo revise varias veces para que puedan disfrutarlo a pleno, seguramente durante la próxima semana estaré subiendo un interesante capitulo 5, en donde varios acontecimientos acercaran André y a Helena,… a su vez, Oscar empezara a cambiar y a ver la aristocracia con otros ojos… personajes como Rosalie y Alain de Soisons empezaran a jugar papeles importantes en el desarrollo de la historia.. Así que por favor no se pierdan ese capítulo… espero sus comentarios y criticas… un abrazo desde el sur…**


	5. CAPITULO V

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA **

**CAPITULO 5 **

_**CAMINO A LAS BARRACAS DEL EJERCITO FRANCES….**_

Emprendimos el viaje a Paris Oscar y yo en completo silencio, ese día me sentía mejor pues mi ojo me había permitido descansar apaciblemente….

De repente Oscar rompió el silencio y me dijo…

André, que has pensado hacer con tu vida una vez el país vuelva a la normalidad….

A lo que le conteste, -Oscar de verdad crees que con todo lo que está pasando en Francia, todo volverá a ser como antes?

A lo que me contesto… - Por supuesto que no André, lo único que extraño de tiempos pasados es que podíamos compartir más tiempo … es decir, extraño aquella época en la que ninguno de los dos pertenecía al ejercito…

Le dije..—Lo recuerdas Oscar, para mí es como si hubiera sido ayer…

Oscar y André en completo silencio se entregaron a los recuerdos de la niñez y de la adolescencia, extrañaban qua aquella época en la que poco les importaba las decisiones del rey y las discusiones de los políticos… pero hoy Francia esta punto de cambiar y quieran o no serán protagonistas de algo inevitable.

Oscar después de un largo silencio pregunto…

-André, que fue de esa mujer que conociste en Paris, aquella a la que ibas a visitar con regularidad…

-Te refieres a Helena Lazinni? Le dije…

-Si Helena… dime André que fue de su vida, que paso entre Uds. Nunca me atreví a preguntar pero ahora me gustaría saber que paso …

Le conteste… - Sabes Oscar hace mucho que no sé nada de Helena, he tenido muchos deseos de buscarla y de hablar con ella después de todo lo que paso….

-y… podrías decirme que fue lo que paso?

-Veras Oscar, Helena y yo …. Es decir, …. Nosotros tuvimos una relación más profunda…. Puede decirse que fuimos novios un tiempo, pero ciertos sucesos me revelaron que si bien la quería mucho y ella era muy importante para mí no era la persona a quien amaba y me pareció injusto atarla a un sentimiento que no era correspondido en su totalidad…

Después de haber vivido hermosos momentos juntos Helena, ella y yo rompimos y después de eso desapareció de mi vida de la misma forma en que apareció….

Me inquieta mucho saber que fue de ella… será feliz? Habrá encontrado a la persona que la ame como ella merece?-

En fin, espero que cuando todo esto pase pueda hablar con ella, pues es una excelente mujer y una gran persona, de verdad la estimo sobremanera….

Oscar escucho atenta todas y cada una de la palabras de André, se mostro más que interesada en el relato, a pesar de eso, espero casi media hora para emitir palabra

Entonces puso su caballo en frente del caballo de André y mirándole fijamente a los ojos le dijo…

-André, estás seguro de que tu no amas a esa mujer?

-Oscar dime… crees tú que podría amarla cuando te llevo clavada en mi corazón como una daga que me atraviesa…. Crees tú que podría amarla cuando es con tu piel con la sueño y es con tus ojos que me embriago de amor…. Crees tú que podría amarla cuando es a ti quien deseo con todas las células de mi cuerpo…. Oscar no preguntes algo de lo que sabes la respuesta…. Y no inquietes mi corazón preguntando algo que para mí no puede ser….

André con lágrimas en los ojos apresuró el paso hacia las barracas…

Oscar detenida en el camino, solo pensó para sí…/ André si supieras que yo siento lo mismo… eres el amor de mi vida… eres el único… y no sé cómo decírtelo…/

André llego primero que Oscar a las barracas del regimiento B, todo sus compañeros salieron a saludarlo… André pregunto inmediatamente por su gran amigo Alain de Soisons pero sus compañeros le informaron que no estaba presente ya que hacía unos días había solicitado permiso para asistir al matrimonio de su Hermana Diane

André había olvidado ese detalle así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió continuar escribiendo sus memorias…. Aunque estaba inquieto por el interrogatorio que hace pocos minutos Oscar le había formulado…

_**En las memorias de André…**_

Después del temido duelo entre Oscar y el Duque de Gumenais llegue solo a la mansión Jarjayes en donde mi abuela me estaba esperando para el regaño del día… sin mediar palabra me golpeo con un utensilio de cocina y me culpo por el peligro que paso Oscar…

A los pocos minutos Oscar interrumpió los reclamos de mi abuela anunciándome que debía preparar todo para un viaje de vacaciones… ella deseaba visitar las propiedades de la familia en Arras…

Mi abuela quien aun estaba muy ofuscada con lo acontecido se dirigió a Oscar diciéndole…

-Oscar que pasaría en la corte si se enteran que abandonaste la mansión Jarjayes y los predios cercanos del palacio…

Oscar sin mayor reparo le contesto—Nana, puedes decirles que me volví loca de pena y que estoy en el hospital…

Mi abuela con un tono firme le dijo… - Yo no quiero tener problemas con la Reina…

-Y nos los tendrás abuela ya que estaremos de regreso muy pronto… André, recuerda prepararlo todo, debemos partir mañana a primera hora… además recuerda que el camino al hospital queda muy lejos de aquí…

Y diciendo esto prepare todo para el viaje Arras al día siguiente..

Estaba yo preparando a los caballos en las caballerizas cuando mi abuela interrumpió mi labor, … se dirigió hacia mí y me dijo…

-André, por favor cuida mucho a mi niña, ella se está comportando de una manera irresponsable últimamente… además su amigo el Conde Fersen, hace mucho que no viene a visitarla y al parecer eso le está afectando…

A lo que conteste… - Descuida abuela Oscar estará bien lejos de aquí y de la Reina… y con respecto a Fersen debo informarte que se ha ido de Francia a su país ya que corrían serios rumores de su relación con la Reina… de quien se presume una infidelidad al Luis XVI

-Pero que es lo que dices André, eso es sumamente grave…

-Pero es cierto abuela…, así que podrás imaginar por las preocupaciones que Oscar ha tenido que pasar estos últimos días…., Unos cuantos días en Arras le harán muy bien y a mí también ya que hay ciertos asuntos sentimentales que tengo que pensar con detenimiento…

-André… ahora que lo mencionas tenía que decirte que una muchacha llamada Helena estuvo hoy aquí preguntando por ti… era una mujer muy hermosa y humilde… solo que su mirada era muy triste, parece que algo le ocurrió… solo me dijo que te dijera que en cuanto puedas pases por su casa en Paris…

-Abuela y recién ahora me lo dices…. Ahora ya es tarde para ir a Paris… Abuela le escribiré una nota a Helena…, por favor ve a su casa cerca de la plaza le Blanc… cerca de la fuente…. Ella está ahí después del medio día…. llévasela… dile que tuve que hacer un viaje y que en cuanto llegue iré a verla… pero por favor abuela no lo olvides….

-Está bien André… pero dime hijo… esa chica tiene una relación contigo…?

-No lo sé abuela… apenas nos estamos conociendo… creo que más adelante formalizaremos algo pero por el momento solo somos amigos.. Te ruego que seas discreta con ella y sobre todo con Oscar con respecto a este asunto….

Mi abuela mirándome a los ojos me dijo…

-Está bien André, hare lo que me pides… pero recuerda que no podrás ser plenamente feliz si no eres honesto contigo mismo…

A lo que le conteste…. –Otra vez con eso abuela… por favor no lo menciones aquí… y una vez regrese se Arras hablaremos sobre las cosas que tengo que meditar… ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir ya que mañana el camino será largo…

Y con un beso suave y fraterno, mi abuela y yo nos retiramos de las caballerizas… ya que en pocas horas emprenderíamos el esperado viaje junto a Oscar a la tierra que me vio nacer

Al día siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol, Oscar y yo emprendimos camino al poblado de Arras…, durante el trayecto recordábamos sus enormes colinas… el calor de la gente… las casas del pueblo…, Arras eran tan distinto a Versalles y a Paris… era un poblado lleno de color ..

Fue entonces cuando me dirigí a Oscar diciendo…

-Sabes Oscar, creo que el castigo que te impuso la Reina ha sido excesivo, me parece que ha sido demasiado severa…

Oscar sin dejar de mirar el camino de tierra se dirigió a mí y me dijo…

-Estas equivocado André, … yo pensé que tendría que abandonar mi puesto en la Guardia Imperial, ya que hubiera ganado o perdido el duelo … en el peor de los casos me habrían expulsado del ejercito…, debo decirte André, que mi castigo fue leve y la Reina fue generosa al dar esa orden dejando satisfecho al Duque de Gumenais..

- Es verdad Oscar – le conteste- Antes del duelo ya habías pensado en sus consecuencias…

Oscar con su hermosa sonrisa solo me dijo…

-No te pongas tan serio André, acaso no te agrada la idea de descansar unos días en el campo?

A lo que le conteste.. – Claro que si… si nos damos prisa quizá lleguemos antes de que oscurezca ..

-Ya quiero probar los exquisitos platillos de la posada… tienes hambre… me dijo?

- Claro que si Oscar vamos a toda prisa…. Jía…!

Al notar que nuestros caballos estaban sedientos… decidimos parar cerca de los predios de la familia Jarjayes… en donde un hermoso lago se alza entre las colinas…., En ese momento note que se acercaba unas siluetas…

Para mi sorpresa era el Señor Sugane y su pequeño hijo Gilbert…

Me sentí muy emocionado de volver a ver al Sr. Sugane… y de ver que Gilbert había dejado de ser un bebe .. Le salude…

Oscar quien estaba conmigo también lo saludó e intento saludar a Gilbert, pero el pequeño sintió temor de Oscar y no le contesto el saludo..

Una vez el Sr. Sugane se retiró, Oscar me hizo el siguiente comentario…

-André, parece que mi visita no es del todo bienvenida…

A lo que le conteste… - No te preocupes por la actitud de Sugane y su hijo, es normal que al verte se sientan intimidados ya que hace mucho tiempo ningún miembro de tu familia ha venido por estas tierras…

Oscar me contesto… - Es cierto, que te parece si vamos a la posada del pueblo y cenamos un delicioso pato o un cordero… que dices…

Le conteste sin bacilar- Claro que si Oscar- así que emprendimos camino a la posada de Arras..

Una vez llegamos al lugar el posadero nos atendió con suma amabilidad, reconoció a Oscar y le menciono que estaba al tanto de su cargo en la Corte y de que había sido ascendida..

Ante la charla le recordé al posadero que estábamos muertos de hambre..

Nos dirigimos a tomar una mesa en el salón, cuando reconocimos al joven Maximilien de Robespiere quien se encontraba tomando el té …

Oscar inmediatamente lo reconoce mencionándole el día en que pronunció el discurso de coronación del Rey Luis XVI en la escuela secundaria Luis Le Grand…

Oscar parecía muy interesada en sostener un dialogo con este sujeto… así que por ese instante me sentí celoso, preferí guardar silencio y escuchar la conversación entre ellos…

Robespiere por entonces era un muchacho reservado, pero a la vez elocuente… le hablo a Oscar acerca de sus estudios en leyes…, Oscar ingenuamente le pregunto si él se encontraba de vacaciones….

Robespiere algo exaltado le dice a Oscar que él nunca se toma vacaciones y que su presencia en Arras, obedecía que los monjes del pueblo se aprovechaban de sus pobladores con tiranía…, además admitió sentirse muy arrepentido de haber sido él quien pronuncio el discurso de felicitación el día de la coronación del actual rey de Francia..

Osca le pregunto por qué lamentaba haber pronunciado esas palabras….A lo que Robespiere contesto con vehemencia…

-Supusimos que con la muerte de Luis XV y la ascensión del nuevo Rey se incoaría una nueva en la que se acortaría a enorme brecha que existe entre los nobles y el pueblo… pero nada de esto fue así…, nada cambio…, el pueblo se sigue muriendo de hambre…

-Y prosiguió diciendo-Además, tengo entendido que la Reina es una mujer frívola a la que el Rey le concede todos sus caprichos…, La Reina es responsable de que los nobles y los monjes exploten a un pueblo que ya no tiene más que dar ..

Los ojos de Oscar reflejaron una ira sin precedentes al escuchar estas últimas palabras dirigidas a María Antonieta… manifestando su descontento arroja una de las sillas al suelo de la posada en señal de desacuerdo a las afirmaciones de Robespiere…

Robespiere por su parte, se disculpa con Oscar pero antes de irse le dice que desafortunadamente todo lo que le ha dicho es verdad ya que los abusos de la clase privilegiada son vergonzosos… , le pide a Oscar que no se olvide de sus palabras…., Robespiere Cruza el umbral de la posada y se retira del lugar..

Oscar aun inquieta por su conversación con Robespiere, le pregunta al posadero cual es la imagen que se tiene en el pueblo de la Reina…

El posadero dudó unos minutos en contestar, pero finalmente le dijo a Oscar que las palabras de Robespiere se atenían a la verdad ..

Oscar aun ofuscada por su conversación con Robespiere se sienta a la mesa…

Trate de quitar el manto de tensión, diciéndole a Oscar que moría de hambre y que las vacaciones eran para disfrutar y olvidarse del trabajo….

Así que ella asintió y compartió la mesa conmigo…

Estábamos por retirarnos de la posada cuando notamos un nerviosismo intenso en la cara del posadero.. Sin dudarlo le preguntamos que ocurría

Nos dijo que un niño agonizaba y que no había médicos en la aldea y el hospital que se encontraba cerca de ahí era muy costoso… por ultimo exclamó… pobre Sugane..

De inmediato supimos que se trataba de Gilbert…, entonces salimos a toda prisa a la casa de Sugane…

Una vez estuvimos en la humilde casa, Oscar le dice que si no llevan al niño pronto con el médico podría perder la vida..

La madre del niño le dice a su esposo que si es necesario tendrían que vender la vaca para pagar los gastos, pero que por favor salvara la vida de su pequeño

La escena partía mi corazón en dos y el de Oscar también… pero decidimos no intervenir en el asunto hasta que el Sr. Sugane dijo…

-Si vendemos la vaca no podremos sobrevivir porque todo lo que ganamos y por lo que trabajamos día y noche lo tenemos que pagar en tributos a la corona…

Oscar no pudo contenerse y le dijo al Sr. Sugane que si era más importante la vaca que la vida de su hijo..

El Sr. Sugane estaba desesperado y al no sabe qué hacer… le dice a Oscar que la gente del pueblo se expresa mal de la Reina.. Pero que él no sabe que pensar… solo sabe que no puede ofrecerle a su familia una comida decente y atención primaria…

En ese momento el pequeño sale de su habitación y le dice a su padre que no venda la vaca que el mejorará y estará bien…

Recuerdo muy bien que varias lagrimas salieron de mis ojos …, fije entonces mi mirada en Oscar quien parecía atónita ante una nueva situación en donde la miseria y el desamparo eran protagonistas..

Entonces en un arrebato, Oscar toma a Gilbert en sus brazos y sale a todo galope hacia el camino que conduce al hospital…, yo la seguí muy de cerca y notaba como las lágrimas salían incontenibles de sus hermosos ojos azules…

Apenas estuvimos en el lugar, un grupo de médicos brindaron a Gilbert atención y lo internaron en una habitación de lujo, ya que Oscar había dejado claro que la familia Jarjayes correría con todos los gastos..

Oscar y yo estábamos muy preocupados por el pronóstico del pequeño… fue entonces cuando el médico que lo atendía nos informo que el niño estaba grave, pero que dependía de su fuerza su recuperación, aunque también nos dijo que el pequeño estaba en grave estado de desnutrición..

De inmediato hice públicos mis pensamientos…. ¡No comprendo como estas personas no pueden ir a un hospital cuando se sienten enfermos! ¡ Que es lo que está pasando en nuestro país!

Así fue nuestra primera noche en Arras… Oscar y yo nos quedamos dormidos en la sala esperando una reacción del pequeño Gilbert..

A la mañana siguiente nos despertó el bullicio ... entre sonrisas y lagrimas, los padres del Gilbert abrazaban a su hijo…, el niño había logrado recuperarse pese a sus severos problemas de alimentación..

Quien también estaba junto a la familia era el posadero quien le había llevado a la familia unos cuantos alimentos que habían sido pagados por Oscar… El posadero y la familia, agradecieron la generosidad de mi ama y hasta llegaron a llamarle su protectora..

Antes de que nos retiráramos del lugar, el posadero nos agradeció personalmente todas las atenciones que tuvimos para con el Sr. Sugane y su familia… pero no dejo de mencionar las siguientes palabras..

-Lady Oscar, de los 20 millones de Franceses solo un 4% goza de los derechos que toda la población merece, ya que el 96% de la población trabaja desde que amanece hasta el día siguiente para pagar los tributos a la corona… Perdóneme Ud., Se que pertenece a la nobleza… pero lo que está pasando en nuestro país es inconcebible y una persona como Ud. No puede ignorar este hecho… le voy agradecer toda la vida su gesto...

Oscar entristecida por las palabras del posadero se despide de él, también se acerco a Gilbert quien le regalo un beso en la mejilla …, entonces emprendimos galope a la propiedad de los Jarjayes en Arras..

Una vez llegamos a la propiedad, Oscar se liberó de sus botas… ella amaba sentir la hierba entre sus pies… la noche había sido muy larga pero aun así estar en aquel lugar nos hacía sentir más vivos que nunca,… también me despoje de mi calzado y corrí con Oscar por las colinas… al llegar a un inmenso árbol… Oscar no lo pensó dos veces y subió a él…, una vez estuvo arriba… empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas…. Puedo decir que Oscar desquitó su furia en aquel árbol… pues había visto con sus propios ojos una realidad a la que ella era ajena, hasta ese día…

Volvimos a la casa, Oscar solicitó un baño de tina, yo hice lo mismo y me retire a mis aposentos…

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, Oscar me informo que desafortunadamente tendría que regresar antes de lo esperado a Versalles, que tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar… yo solo le pedí que me acompañara en horas de la tarde a la casa que había pertenecido a mis padres y en donde yo había pasado mis primeros años—

Oscar aceptó, así que una vez paso el sol intenso del medio día, emprendimos camino hacia la casa que perteneció a mi familia…; Al llegar, notamos que la casa no había sido habitada desde la muerte de mis padres, por lo que muchos objetos aun se conservaban en la misma posición en la que habían quedado…

Estar entre las paredes en donde mis padres mi brindaron su amor, hacia que mi corazón se llenara de nostalgia…, recordé también el relato del Sr. Lazinni, y varias lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas…

Oscar quien estaba a mi lado, me tomo de la mano y la apretó con fuerza… la miré y entonces y vi que por su rostro también corrían lagrimas… aun así, permanecimos en silencio observando…

Pasamos más de una hora recorriendo los pasillos, las habitaciones… aun se conservaba mi cuna y mi ropa de bebé… Oscar divisó un relámpago desde adentro y me pidió que nos retiráramos del lugar cuanto antes ya que se avecinaba una tormenta…

Cuando quisimos salir de la casa, la tormenta estaba en todo su esplendor, por lo que nos fue imposible salir… así que tomamos algo de la madera y los cerillos que aun se conservaban…, entonces encendimos la chimenea…, recuerdo que hacía mucho frio en la casa ya que los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos y había varias filtraciones en el techo…

Oscar y yo tuvimos que resguardarnos bajo una manta junto a la chimenea esperando a que cesara la lluvia…, sentados en el piso, Oscar me pregunto si sabía algo de mis padres o si recordaba algo de sus vidas…, Entonces le respondí…

-Lo único que se de ellos es que están muertos… y también se que sufrieron mucho para estar juntos…

Oscar, me dijo…

-André, me gustaría saber algo de su historia… por lo que veo, la tormenta no piensa irse... Por lo que tenemos tiempo para que puedas contarme lo que sabes…

Entonces le conté la historia que me había relatado el Sr. Lazinni, y le enseñe a Oscar el retrato de mis padres que el Sr. Lazinni me había obsequiado… Oscar al verla me dijo..

-No cabe duda, tu madre era una dama muy distinguida… aunque se vistiera de manera humilde y hubiera sido desheredada no puede negar que pertenecía a la nobleza… Además tenía los ojos más bellos que jamás he visto… tu madre en realidad era toda una dama…

Por otra parte ya veo de donde sacaste la estatura…, tu padre era muy buen mozo… y tienes el mismo tono de pelo…, no cabe duda de que tus padres dejaron en ti una huella…

Al escuchar las palabras de Oscar me quede mirándola a los ojos detenidamente… ella también lo hizo, y dejo que mis ojos penetraran los suyos… poco a poco nos fuimos acercando de tal forma que solo nos separaban un par de centímetros… óscar no declinó su mirada por lo que no contuve mis brazos y la abrace… ella me correspondió el abrazo y deslizó una de sus manos por mi pelo… después lo tiró con fuerza y me dio un beso rápido en los labios…, después de hacer esto, salió corriendo fuera de la casa …

Yo la seguí hasta que alcancé a tomarla del brazo…, la lluvia era incesante y los relámpagos se escuchaban muy cerca… ; mojados y con el bullicio de la lluvia le pregunte….

-Porque Oscar por que lo hiciste….?

Ella solo me miró…y guardó silencio, al caer uno de los relámpagos cerca de nosotros se atemorizó y se aferró a mí, la llevé nuevamente a la casa…

Como nuestra ropa estaba mojada tuve que sacar algunas frazadas viejas del sucio escaparate… se las ofrecí a Oscar quien no tuvo más opción que quitarse la ropa y envolverse en ellas… Oscar tiritaba; Al no quedar mas frazadas en la casa, tuve que quitarme la camisa y los zapatos… sentía un frio que me partía los huesos…

Oscar al notar que yo no entraba en calor se sentó junto a mí en la oscuridad y me brindo parte de su abrigo…

No quise recordarle lo que hacía pocos minutos había ocurrido por lo que me recosté en su regazo y me quede profundamente dormido…

Al amanecer, Oscar me despertó suavemente… La lluvia ya había cesado y los primeros rayos del sol empezaban asomarse en la colina…

Oscar sonriente y mirando por la ventana me dijo…

-André, no olvides nunca este amanecer y la hermosa noche que hemos vivido…Y se retiró a una habitación en donde se vistió con su ropa seca…

Volvimos a la casa Jarjayes… , una vez ahí, Oscar me pidió preparar los caballos y las provisiones ya que ese mismo día regresaríamos a Versalles…

Emprendimos camino a Versalles, cuando nos cruzamos con una familia hambrienta… Oscar y yo en ese momento no teníamos dinero, así que por desgracia no pudimos ayudarlos…

Oscar sintió impotencia de no poder hacer nada por esa gente, entonces exigió su caballo al máximo…

Al notar que el caballo de Oscar se desbocaba le dije…

-Oscar el caballo ya está agotado, acaso pretendes matarlo?

Ella me contesto—Estoy furiosa por no saber que mi pueblo vive en la miseria por lo tributos que les exigen…

A lo que le conteste—Si Oscar ya lo sé, el Rey y la Reina no podrán ignorar el dolor de nuestro pueblo, tarde o temprano alguien los hará recapacitar….

Oscar me contestó..—Pero el pueblo no está con los Reyes y eso es sumamente peligroso…

Un relincho interminable me anunció la caída de Oscar de su caballo a todo galope,… la bestia estaba exhausta y Oscar yacía en el suelo inconsciente..

Rápidamente la coloqué aun lado del camino debajo de un árbol junto al lago… Oscar aun inconsciente y golpeada era muy hermosa…

Decidí esperar a que se despertara, mientras tanto mi mente recordaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido la noche anterior… para mí lo que había hecho Òscar conmigo merecía una explicación, pero el temor al rechazo de Oscar hizo que guardara este pensamiento para mí y atesorara el recuerdo cual gema preciosa..

Oscar despertó aun angustiada por todo lo que había presenciado… lo ocurrido con Sugane y Gilbert, las palabras de Robespiere y el Posadero… todo hacia que la angustia de Oscar fuera notable..

Dentro de mi pensé / Oscar, todos piensan que eres insensible, pero yo se que tu corazón arde y se revela, eres una joven muy temperamental y tus impulsos te han causado problemas, enfrentas una disyuntiva .. El amor a tu pueblo y a tus soberanos.. /

Una fuerte briza roso nuestros cabellos, Oscar aun exaltada después de su recuperación… toma su corcel y emprendemos a paso lento pero firme el largo camino hasta la mansión Jarjayes ..

Ya estando cerca de la ciudad e Paris, me pareció correcto acotar que aunque nuestra estancia en Arras había sido corta, la experiencia que vivimos valió por 10 años..

Oscar mirando las calles de la ciudad me pregunta…-André, que habrá sido de Rosalie..

A lo que le conteste… -Realmente no se Oscar…

Ella mirando la calle junto al rio me dijo…-Recuerdo que en este lugar fue que se cruzó frente al carruaje …, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos como los de un ángel, ojala sea feliz..

Yo recordé inmediatamente que debía ir en busca de Helena, pero debido al confinamiento de Oscar no podía abandonarla… por lo menos hasta que no estuviera seguro de que estaba en su casa sana y salva…

Una vez estuvimos en la mansión Jarjayes, mi abuela salió a nuestro encuentro y nos informó que el General ya había regresado de su misión en el puesto fronterizo y le había ordenado que apenas ingresara Oscar a la casa pasara a su despacho…

Oscar se dirigió entonces al despacho del general…, por mi parte, pase a la cocina y le pregunte a mi abuela…

-Abuela, dime… le entregaste la nota que te dejé a Helena…?

-Sin André, -me contesto-… el mismo día que te fuiste pase por la plaza que me indicaste y preguntando logre localizarla… el semblante de la chica expresaba una profunda tristeza…, André, creo que deberías ir a verla…

-Está bien abuela… si Oscar llega a preguntar por mí, dile que tuve que salir atender un asunto de suma importancia pero que no tardare mucho…

-Está bien André, me contestó… pero quiero que más tarde me cuentes que paso en Arras y por que regresaron tan pronto….

-Esta bien abuela… yo también necesito hablar contigo hay algo que quiero enseñarte…

Entonces fui rápidamente a mi habitación me cambie de ropa y salir a todo galope hacia Paris, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con Helena…

Al llegar a la casa Lazinni, la madre de Helena y sus hermanos estaban a punto de salir, llamo mi atención ver a los pequeños saludarme con tranquilidad y cabizbajos… procedí entonces a tocar la puerta.. .Helena me abrió, y sin emitir palabra me invito a entrar…

Note algo distinto en la casa, Helena vestía de negro y en el ambiente reinaba un manto de tristeza_… le pregunte…_

-Helena dime que ha pasado…

Ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me contesto…-André, mi padre… mi padre murió…

-Que dices Helena… cuando?... _Note que su semblante cambió, me miro a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho… había cierto reclamo en su gesto y sin mediar palabra me dijo.._

-Mi padre murió el mismo día en que decidiste tomarte vacaciones con esa mujer…. Te necesite André, necesitaba tu apoyo pero no estuviste…. Siempre estas detrás de Lady Oscar… porque esa mujer te controla de tal forma que te olvidas de todo y de todos por estar a su lado…, parece que el General Jarjayes tenía razón…- _le dije -…_

-Helena por favor no pienses así, Oscar en realidad estaba tomándose un respiro después de enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte en un duelo en el que por poco pierde la vida… - _aun enojada por mi respuesta continuo diciendo…_

-Yo lo único que veo es que tu estas ciego… le sigues todos los caprichos y todas las ordenes que esa mujer te da… eres el títere de Lady Oscar….! Hasta cuando André… hasta cuando esperas seguir viviendo sin libertad….

- Perdóname Helena.- Le dije—perdóname mil veces por no haber estado en estos duros momentos contigo… yo de verdad apreciaba a tu padre, si no hubiese sido por el jamás habría conocido la historia de mis padres y mi origen…. Pero Helena… mi luz de primavera.. Tienes que entender que Oscar es mi ama y yo le debo lealtad… ella no me usa como tú piensas… es solo que no puedo dejarla sola…. Ella me necesita… ahora más que nunca…-_serenándose me miro a los ojos y me dijo…_

- Está bien André, pero quiero que sepas algo… yo te amo… eres para mí el hombre más importante después de mi padre y mis tres hermanos, no seré noble, no poseeré todos los atributos de una dama de la nobleza, pero soy una persona que daría la vida por ti… cuando vas a entender que es a mi lado que debes estar…

Y acercándose a mí me besó… recuerdo que fue un beso intenso lleno de ternura y pasión… yo le correspondí sin pensar en mi ama… aunque el calor de los labios de Oscar estaba presente y seguía grabado en mi corazón ..

Tome encontnces mi caballo y me despedi de Helena… debía regresar a la mansión Jarjayes… Oscar aun estaba confinada y quería estar seguro de que no cometiera una locura….

Al llegar a la mansión busque a mi abuela… la encontré llorando preparando la cena… le pregunte… que pasa abuela?

Me dijo… André… el General Jarjayes está furioso, mandó a llamar a Oscar y desde que entro a su despacho solo se han escuchado gritos…e insultos…

-No puede ser abuela… ese hombre hasta cuando le va hacer la vida imposible a su hija… cuando va entender que Oscar es una mujer y que la carga que ha puesto sobre sus hombres ni el mismo podría llevarla…

_Estaba pronunciando estas palabras cuando se escucho un grito de Oscar…. De inmediato pensé…/ No se habrá atrevido a tocarla…. Como puede!.../_

_Me apresure para salir a partirle la cara a general.. Cuando mi abuela me tomo fuertemente del brazo y me dijo…_

-André… no debes…. Por más que nos duela… el General es su padre y tiene todo el derecho.. Nosotros solo somos sus sirvientes…

_Me solté de la mano de mi abuela y le dije… _

-Ningún hombre tiene el derecho de golpear a una mujer así sea su padre… Oscar no está sola y no permitiré que ese hombre la maltrate…

_Subí lo más rápido posible hasta el despacho… cuando llegue el General ya no estaba y Oscar yacía tirada en el suelo llorando… _

_La levanté y ella simplemente me dijo… _

-Mi padre piensa igual o peor que el Duque de Gumenais, …. A veces no quisiera ser noble…, André… porque! Dime André… por qué?... Porque mi padre no entiende que debemos hacer algo ahora, sino esta situación podría desencadenar una revuelta que termine con el imperio…

Porque mi padre piensa que mi obligación es únicamente proteger a la Reina y defender a los nobles que según el son iguales a mi…! Gilbert no es un noble y estuvo a punto de morir por la tiranía de mi padre… pero eso a el que le puede importar!...; André por favor ayúdame a ir a mi habitación hay muchas cosas que necesito pensar….

_Impotente la deje en su habitación… Oscar ya estaba un poco más calmada… pero mi pecho ardía en deseos de tener al General en frente y decirle todo lo que merecía… ese hombre con su soberbia lo único que estaba logrando era que su hija le perdiera el poco respeto que aun le tenía.. _

Baje las escaleras y decidí aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con mi abuela y enseñarle el retrato de mis padres…

_Una vez en la cocina mi abuela no se atrevió a preguntarme qué había pasado en el despacho del General… solo me sirvió una copa y sentó a mi lado…. Me dijo…_

-André… hoy has demostrado tu lealtad a mi niña…, hoy me has demostrado que ella no está sola y que tu estarás a su lado para defenderla y protegerla… mi niña pobrecilla… _le conteste…_

-Abuela no compadezcas a Oscar, ella sabe muy bien qué es lo que piensa su padre, pero ten la seguridad de que el corazón de Oscar no lo detiene nada ni nadie… ; Ahora hay algo que quiero enseñarte….

Mira… este retrato me lo regaló el padre de Helena… aquella chica a la que le llevaste la nota… su nombre era Giuseppe Lazinni… según me lo informo mi pequeña el Sr. Lazinni falleció hace pocos días…

_Mi abuela tomando el retrato entre sus manos solo dijo.._

-Lazinni?- me estás hablando de Giuseppe Lazinni el amigo de mi hijo…

-Si abuela… el me contó la historia de mis padres y el motivo por el cual desheredaron a mi madre….

Dime abuela porque nunca me dijiste que mis abuelos maternos pertenecían a la nobleza…?... porque me condenaste a una vida como sirviente sabiendo que podía tener un gran futuro…

_Mi abuela sin mediar palabra me abofeteo… y mirándome furiosa me dijo…_

-André… no hables así de mi… me he desvivido por darte lo mejor desde la muerte de tus padres…

Además tu madre no quiso que tú pertenecieras a una clase privilegiada en donde la envidia y la avaricia gobiernan los corazones de las personas… Jazminne Astraudo… renunció a su nombre y su apellido para darte una infancia llena de amor y cariño y para hacer de ti un hombre de bien…; Tu padre.. Mi hermoso Michell, se esforzó al igual que yo por darte todo lo necesario…., André, has tenido unos padres que el dinero no puede comprar…

Mira a mi niña Oscar… ha vivido toda su vida entre lujos y riquezas… pero siempre ha estado sola.., lo más cercano a una familia que ha tenido hemos sido tu y yo… su padre le ha impuesto una vida como varón y su madre jamás la a defendido de sus abusos….

André…. Oscar te está dando una lección, no debes sentirte mal por no ser noble… aunque lleves su sangre…

_Le conteste con ímpetu… _-Pero abuela no entiendes que si yo fuera noble podría mirar a Oscar a los ojos y decirle que ella es la dueña de mi ser…, tengo que esconder este sentimiento por mi condición de plebeyo ..

-André! -_Exclamo mi abuela-…._ – Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así… y si Oscar te llega amar, ten la seguridad de que no le importará tu condición social.. Además… haz llamado mi pequeña a la hija de Giuseppe… te ruego por favor hijo que aclares tus ideas…. o terminaras muy mal…;… André mi más preciado tesoro… quiero que seas feliz y también Oscar quien lo merece….

En ese momento un enviado del palacio irrumpió en la mansión… , al salir a su encuentro me pidió que le informara a Oscar que su madre había sufrido un desvanecimiento y que la Reina había ordenado que el Comandante se hiciera presente en palacio para atender a su madre…

De inmediato subí a los aposentos de Oscar y la sorprendí entrenando con la espada… le informe sobre lo acontecido y rápidamente nos dirigimos al lugar..

Cuando llegamos, Oscar me pidió que sacara a su madre ya que a ella se le había prohibido entrar al palacio…

Sin bacilar obedecí…- Al entrar varias doncellas estaban atendiendo a Lady Jarjayes quien estaba un desmayada en el suelo .. La tome en brazos y subí al carruaje…

Oscar se sentó al lado de su madre.. Estaba muy angustiada por ella,… hasta que Lady Jarjayes entro en si…, entonces nos trasladamos a toda prisa a la mansión Jarjayes…, una vez estuvimos ahí… Oscar lucia más tranquila…

Lady Jarjayes se dispuso a bajar del carruaje lentamente.. Cuando de repente una silueta con hermoso cabello rubio se dirigía hacia la madre de Oscar empuñando una daga… Oscar interceptó el objeto cortante dirigido a su madre, y se percató que la persona que las había atacado era Rosalie..

Rosalíe a su vez gritaba… - Asesina… tu mataste a mi madre asesina!...

Oscar mirándola desconcertada le dice….

-Pero que estás diciendo Rosalíe… porque llamas a mi madre asesina?

Rosalíe detiene sus gritos al notar que Lady Jarjayes no era la persona que estaba buscando…, confundida y temblando se echa a llorar y le pide perdón a Oscar …, Lady Jarjayes se compadece de Rosalíe y le pide Oscar darle protección a esa muchacha ya que la ve sufriendo y desvalida…

Oscar ordena sus sirvientes organizar una habitación para Rosalíe dentro de la mansión…; esa fue a primera noche de Rosalíe De Lamoliere en la casa Jarjayes.

Al día siguiente, Oscar se levantó temprano como de costumbre, me ordeno prepara su uniforme y su caballo, ya que la Reina le había retirado el castigo antes de lo previsto… Esto ocurrió en la entrada al palacio mientras yo estaba retirando a Lady Jarjayes la noche anterior…

Después de tomar el desayuno, Oscar mandó a llamar a Rosalíe… cuando la tuvo en frente la tomo del brazo y la llevó a la azotea… yo lo estaba observando todo desde el jardín…

Poco supe de la conversación de las damas, lo único que me dejo claro Oscar cuando partimos a Versalles, es que se había propuesto ayudar a Rosalíe todo lo que pudiera y que la había adoptado como discípula en el arte de la esgrima… Nuevamente Oscar demostraba amor altruista por sus compatriotas.

Rosalíe represento una gran ayuda para mi abuela ya que se ocupaba de los quehaceres de la mansión y de todo lo relacionado con la ropa de Oscar… ella estaba muy agradecida por la oportunidad que la familia Jarjayes le estaba dando… al General Jarjayes no le caía muy bien la noticia de que Oscar se hubiera hecho cargo de Rosalíe…. Además cada vez que la veía pasar la miraba de una manera diferente de cómo lo hacía con las otras sirvientas de la casa…, así que me propuse a mantener bien vigilado al General… pues Rosalíe era una muchacha muy bonita que no pasaba desapercibida.

Pasaron varias semanas desde el incidente con Rosalíe… Oscar y yo seguíamos trabajando en Versalles- En las tardes ella se dedicaba a enseñarle a Rosalíe a dominar el sable… también contrato a una maestra de buenas costumbres y protocolo…, Oscar se había propuesto convertir a Rosalíe e una distinguida dama de sociedad.

La dedicación de Oscar a Rosalíe me permitía salir con más frecuencia a Paris…yo visitaba a Helena en la mansión del Conde Fersen quien aun no regresaba a Francia…, Helena y yo compartíamos todo… leíamos libros.. Cocinábamos… nos dábamos besos… yo estaba viviendo una experiencia inolvidable al lado de una maravillosa mujer…

Un día normal de trabajo en Versalles, empezó a circular el rumor de que su majestad la Reina Maria Antonieta estaba en estado grávido…

Fue entonces cuando la Condesa Lady de Poliniac anunció ante todos los miembros cercanos a la corona que efectivamente Maria Antonieta estaba embarazada… todos en el salón incluyendo Oscar felicitaron a su majestad y en Versalles un se vivía un ambiente festivo…

Quienes no recibieron tan bien la noticia fueron los Duques de Gumenais y de Orleans , ya que con la llegada de heredero al trono sus planes de apoderarse de la corona Francesa quedarían sin efecto..

Esa noche llegue a la masion a eso de las 10, Oscar estaba esperándome para cenar… al llegar noto que mi rostro reflejaba frescura y tranquilidad, asi que al verme me dijo…

Andre, ven siéntate conmigo a cenar, mis padres no están y Rosalie se ha quedado dormida temprano… hace mucho que tu y yo no cahralamos y por lo que veo algo te esta pasando ya que he notado que te ausentas por largos periodos de la mansión…

Al sentirme descubierto le dije…- Es verdad Oscar hay ciertos asuntos sobre mi persona en los que estoy trabajando… como veras ya no somos niños y he decidido forjar mi futuro… asi que descuida no ando en nada malo, solo que por el momento no puedo proporcionarte mayores detalles de mis proyectos…

Oscar sonriente me contesto—Esta bien Andre… lo que te haga feliz a ti tambien me hace feliz a mi….mirando su cara de preocupación le dije…

Pero no lo parece… dime Oscar que te preocupa?

Veras André… esta tarde estaba con el Conde de Girodelle en la entrada del palacio, cuando un carruaje estuvo a punto de embestirnos…. Quien se trasportaba era Lady de Poliniac, quien según informes de Girodelle se ha convertido en amiga intima de la Reina… Además se sabe que Lady de Poliniac gusta de las apuestas y los juegos de azar … al parecer la Condesa de Poliniac se instaló en Versalles durante el tiempo que tuve que ausentarme por el asunto con el Duque de Gumenais…

André, presiento que la relación entre la Reina y esa mujer puede ocasionarle a Maria Antonieta serios problemas… ya que por orden real las apuestas están prohibidas en Francia.

Preferí guardar silencio y cenar apaciblemente pues quizá lo que en ese momento estaba pensando de la Reina ofendería la sensibilidad de Oscar….

Una vez terminamos de cenar, Oscar me invito a tomar el té… acepté, pues hacia mucho no charlábamos de las cosas que nos estaban pasando a los dos…

Se paró en frente del ventanal y me pregunto…

-André… es cierto que madame de Poliniac y otras damas de la corte apuestan en el salón e juegos que se instalo en el palacio por petición del Rey…, Es cierto que el Rey le dio su permiso una vez pero..La Reina se ha vuelto una aficionada a las apuestas…

_Le conteste_—Eso suele suceder a quien apuesta… pero quien pierde regularmente es la Reina…, se comenta en la corte que la Reina apuesta grandes sumas de dinero que provienen de las arcas de la nación engrosando así los bolsillos de Madame de Poliniac

Oscar llena de ira empuja de un puntapié la silla en la que yo estaba sentado arrojándome al suelo… y apresurándose hacia la puerta se va… solo atine a decirle que yo no merecía ese trato—

La seguí hasta el jardín… Oscar ya tenía puesto su uniforme… presentí que nada bueno se disponía hacer.. así que le pregunte a donde se dirigía pero ella no me contesto…

No hacia falta que lo hiciera Oscar no podía permitir que esa mujer se aprovechara de las inclinaciones de la Reina y de su profunda soledad..

Al día siguiente me disponía a salir a casa de mi Helena… pero Oscar me intercepto en la entrada pidiéndome entrenar con la espada… no pude decirle que no, asi que nos preparamos para un duro entrenamiento…

Al caer la tarde note en su mirar cierta tristeza.. Entonces le dije…

Oscar se perfectamente lo que piensas y no es fácil para ti soportar esta situación, pero te suplico que actúes con prudencia… de lo contrario podrías perjudicar a la Reina…

Solo asintió con su cabeza…

Al día siguiente Oscar de mejor semblante se dirigió a su trabajo… le pedí permiso para no ir ese día a Versalles ya que Helena me había estado esperando el día anterior y por el entrenamiento había faltado a nuestra cita… Además tenía pensado salir con ella ya que le tenía una gran sorpresa..

Oscar sin preguntarme lo que iba hacer yo ese día me dió permiso.. así que me prepare y salí hacia la ciudad e Paris..

Fui entonces a la casa de modas de madame Bertín…ya que días antes le había encargado un vestido para Helena con la complicidad de Rosalíe, quien ayudó a elegir el color y el modelo… recuerdo que pagué una suma importante de dinero por aquel vestido… pero imaginar el rostro de mi pequeña al tenerlo entre sus manos hizo que me olvidara de ese detalle…

Llegue a la mansión del Conde Fersen en donde Helena me estaba esperando con chocolate caliente y panecillos.. Menuda fue su sorpresa al verme llegar con el paquete que contenía el vestido…

Me dijo- André que es lo que traes en esa caja-

Yo le conteste -Si no lo abres no lo sabrás…

Se dispuso entonces abrir el paquete… al ver el hermoso vestido blanco, no pudo contener las lagrimas de emoción que corrieron por sus ojos… _me preguntó…_

-André, que significa todo esto….?

_Yo le conteste_…. -Nada… no significa nada…. O más bien si… Sepa Ud. señorita que oficialmente se ha convertido en la prometida de este servidor… Helena… quiero que en un futuro te cases conmigo…

Helena se abalanzó sobre mí…. Me abrazó y me besó… pero lo primero que salió de su boca fue decir…

-y Lady Oscar… que piensa tu ama respecto a nuestro compromiso….

Le conteste..—no te preocupes por eso Helena… Oscar está muy ocupada con la Reina así que ni se percatará de que su sirviente ha decidido tener vida propia….

-Esta bien André…. Quiero decirte que hoy me has hecho la mujer más feliz de la tierra y espero con ansias en día en que pueda entregarte todo mi ser como la Sra. De Grandier…

_Al escuchar estas palabras mi cuerpo tembló y sentí la necesidad de retirarme del lugar porque un deseo incontrolable se apoderaba de mis miembros… sin pensarlo dos veces le dije…._

-Perdón Helena pero tengo que irme-

-Te vas, tan pronto… ¿?

-Si, perdóname pero debo ir a Versalles necesito hablar con Oscar…

-Está bien amor mío estaré esperándote mañana así podre lucir mi nuevo vestido para ti… muchas gracias André… eres un gran hombre…

_Y diciéndome esto nos despedimos con un cálido beso.-_

Cuando pase por Versalles a buscar a Oscar para emprender viaje a la mansión Jarjayes.. noté a mi ama algo nerviosa y confundida…

Quise comentarle sobre la decisión que había tomado hace solo unos momentos ya que no estaba en mis planes proponerle matrimonio a Helena… pero la situación se había dado así y ya no había marcha atrás….

Cuando quise abrir mi boca, Oscar fue quien habló primero…. Se bajó de su caballo y me dijo…

-André… yo… yo no quise…. Porque? dime André porque .. ! -_Se tiro al suelo y lo golpeaba con la fuerza de sus puños.-_

_Le pregunte_—Que pasa Oscar dime… que pasó?

_Ella no me contesto solo me abrazo fuertemente y lloró desconsolada…_

La lleve entonces a la orilla de rio cerca de Versalles… y estando ahí le dije… -y bien Oscar puedes decirme que fue lo que paso y porque estas así?

_Me dijo—_André, su majestad ha perdido la criatura que llevaba en su vientre… al parecer he sido yo la causante de la tragedia ya que al tratar de persuadirla para que dejara las apuestas desenfunde mi espada en su presencia, lo que le causó una grave impresión y este fue el detonante para que perdiera su hijo…; André tienes que creerme yo no lo hice con la intensión de perjudicarla.. Maria Antonieta es alguien muy importante para mí…

-Descuida Oscar a mi no tienes que explicarme tus actos… se que lo que hiciste lo hiciste pensando en el bienestar de la Reina… pero tienes que escucharme por una vez en tu vida… te dije que fueras prudente con todo este asunto…!

Oscar por favor escúchame cuando te hablo… ya que no toleraría que algo malo te sucediera… lo entiendes….?

-André…. Dime André que haría yo sin ti…. Eres la luz que no me deja caer… eres la mano extendida cuando tropiezo… André por favor, no me dejes… por favor…!

Al escuchar a Oscar decirme esas palabras no pude decirle sobre mi compromiso… debía esperar pues este no era el momento para decírselo…

**En las barracas….**

-De pie compañía…!

– El brigadier asistente de Oscar, paso por las barracas para el conteo diario de soldados… dirigiéndose al Soldado Drezel le pregunta por el Sargento Soisons ya que hace varios días debería haber regresado del permiso que le había sido otorgado aludiendo el matrimonio de su hermana…

Fue entonces cuando André se percato de que Alain ya debía estar nuevamente en su trabajo… Además no había ido a recibir su paga, por lo que presintió que algo malo le estaba sucediendo…

**Hasta aquí llegamos con la entrega del capítulo 5…**

Quise terminar este capítulo con la introducción a un evento muy triste conocido por todos… además también quiero comentarles que he decidido hacer algunos capítulos extensos y bien abarcativos ya que algunos sucesos ya los conocemos… y aspiro llegar pronto a la sección en donde… buenoooo! Jeje! van a tener que leerlo…

De todas maneras les recomiendo leer todos los capítulos, ya que entre algunas escenas de la serie aparecen nuevas situaciones que marcaran el destino de los protagonistas de Te Amare mientras viva-

Por último quiero agradecer a mis fieles seguidoras (suena muy pretencioso, pero así he querido llamar a quienes siempre me dejan sus Reviews) …. Muchas de ellas también escriben maravillosos fics ya sea de la Rosa de Versalles o de Candy Candy u otros Anime/ Mangas… me siento muy honrada de que se tomen el tiempo para hacer sus comentarios…

En especial quiero agradecer a mi amiga Brower Alhely – quien fue la que me dió el empujoncito para animarme a escribir una historia… gracias!.. Sos una grosa…

Espero sus reviews y un abrazo enorme desde el sur…


	6. CAPITULO VI

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA**

**CAPITULO 6**

Después de que el brigadier asistente de Oscar preguntara a Drezel por Alain, André y sus compañeros se preguntaban en donde podría estar y por que aun no ha ido a buscar su paga…, ya era de conocimiento público que el necesitaba el dinero para comprar las medicinas de su madre..

Sin pensarlo mucho el soldado André Grandier, se dirigió al despacho de la Comandante Jarjayes a fin de solicitarle permiso para llevarle a Alain de Soisons su paga.

Oscar quien también se percató de la ausencia de su Sargento, decidió acompañar al soldado Grandier hasta la humilde casa de Alain ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de Paris…

Varias horas trascurrieron hasta que lograron localizar la casa del Sargento Soisons en la calle Belleville Nº 26, en esta dirección se ubicaba un edificio en donde la gente vivía hacinada con escasos recursos…

Oscar y André sin saber exactamente cuál era la porción del edificio que correspondía a la casa de Alain, fueron tocando puertas pero nadie les abrió…, una de las vecinas al notó que los visitantes portaban uniformes militares, entonces abre la puerta y les pregunta si ellos estaban buscando a Alain..

Rápidamente le contestaron que sí, que ese era el motivo de su visita… por lo que la señora les indico la casa, y les pidió que por favor le dijeran Alain que hiciera algo respecto al olor nauseabundo que provenía de su casa…, André logra percibir un olor repugnante que se hace mas fuerte conforme avanzan al tercer piso del edificio

Al llegar al lugar que les había indicado la vecina, Oscar y André llaman a la puerta pero nadie les abre,… así que de un golpe seco logran abrirla; Al entrar en la humilde morada, divisan a una mujer de avanzada edad sentada sobre una silla, ojerosa y delgada.. .; el olor dentro de la casa era insoportable, así que con gran esfuerzo André le pregunta a la mujer si es ella la madre de Alain

La mujer solo les dice que Alain se quedo con su hermana.. Que la amaba… ; Además llorando, les dice que Diane había sido traicionada por su novio…., André corre hacia la habitación y logra divisar una silueta detrás de una cortina, al abrirla es Alain quien está sentado con la mirada perdida .., a su lado yace el cuerpo de Diane sin vida sobre la cama y vestida de blanco .. Además su cuerpo presenta un alto grado de descomposición

La madre de Alain continua su relato respecto a la muerte de su hija… menciona que el novio de Diane era un noble, que un día antes de la boda le propuso matrimonio a la hija de un hombre rico, entonces aquel noble se fue y abandono a Diane mientras tomaban un café… mencionó también que Diane lo había querido mucho y que se había entregado a el completamente, y al no poder soportar su abandono no supo cómo reaccionar…. Pues tal vez, Diane había sentido pánico el día en que se ahorcó. ..Llorando y desconsolada, la madre de los hermanos Soisons se pregunta una y otra vez porque su pequeña lo había hecho..

Oscar observaba la escena y algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas… André por otra parte se turbó en gran manera al ver a Diane fallecida por la traición de un hombre, y recordó el día en que el y Helena terminaron su relación y rompieron su compromiso.

No saber nada del paradero de Helena, hacia que André pensara para sí, que quizás su pequeña habría tomado una decisión igual a la de la hermana de su estimado amigo….

Pero este no era el momento para pensar en el y sus problemas personales… André Grandier debía ser en ese momento el sustento para un amigo que había perdido lo que más amaba… su adorada hermana.

André se dirige a Alain diciéndole que aunque el ama mucho a su hermana es preciso que el cuerpo repose en un lugar adecuado, ya que por salubridad no puede permanecer en un lugar en donde habitan tantas personas…

Alain aun en estado de shock le dice André que no la dejara ir, que el se quedara a cuidarla hasta que ella le regale nuevamente una sonrisa…

Oscar quien estaba presente, le ofreció a su sargento una parcela de la familia Jarjayes en el cementerio…, pero Alain no la aceptó, ya que la voluntad de su hermana era ser enterrada junto al mar; Por ultimo les pidió a sus amigos que se retiraran de su casa, que el ya había entendido lo que tenía que hacer, pero que no lo esperaran en la barraca, porque durante un largo tiempo no volvería a la guardia, ya que sin Diane, su madre quedaría sola sin nadie que la cuidara, y él primero tendría que hacerse cargo de este asunto antes de regresar..

Oscar y André, accedieron a la petición de Alain aún preocupados por lo que habían presenciado..

Rumbo a las barracas, una multitud de ciudadanos de Paris pertenecientes a la clase menos favorecida, gritaban, Libertad!, Igualdad! fraternidad!, anunciaban estos ideales con carteles, y esparcían misivas entre la gente… Oscar y André en sus caballos, observaban todo pero sin mencionar palabra ya que lo vivido en la casa de Alain les había dejado una honda herida en sus corazones…

_Oscar rompió el silencio diciéndole André…_

-Dime André, como un hombre puede ilusionar a una mujer prometiéndole amor cuando en realidad solo quiere aprovecharse de ella? ….Dime André, como una persona como Diane, puede quitarse la vida sin haber vivido lo suficiente…? esa niña estaba llena de juventud… no merecía un final tan cruel…

_André recordando a Helena se dirigió a Oscar y le gritó diciendo_-

- No se Oscar! Me lo dices tú a mí cuando llevo en mi pecho una angustia que no me deja tranquilo… Que sabes tú del amor? Que sabes tú de los sentimientos….

_Oscar acercándose André quien derramaba lagrimas con ira le dice muy suavemente…_

-André, aunque no lo creas conozco el amor… alguna vez pensé que estaba enamorada de un hombre, pero… mi amor no fue correspondido… pensé muchas veces en cambiar y ser otra persona por ese hombre, pero su corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona…

André, yo sé perfectamente que es amar sin ser correspondido… pero por otra parte, también se que el amor puede atravesar cualquier barrera que nos impongan los hombres.. He aprendido que cuando amas no importa que hasta tu propia vida este en peligro.. Pero la esperanza de vivir ese amor, hace que cada día lo afrontes con todas tus fuerzas…

André…yo….

-No me digas nada mas Oscar… ahora no puedo…. No puedo escuchar mas…!

_Y galopando en su caballo André se pierde en la bruma del rio Sena…, y Oscar regresa sola a las barracas del regimiento B. _

Después de lo ocurrido con Diane, Oscar y André tomaron distancia.. André por una parte sufría grandes dolores en su ojo… lo que no le permitía en muchas ocasiones presentarse en la barraca de regimiento de la guardia, por lo que prefería estar en la mansión Jarjayes la mayor parte del tiempo… Además se había contactado con gente de Paris para buscar a Helena ya que se había propuesto saber que había pasado con ella…

Oscar por su parte empezó a sentir fuertes dolores en el pecho y algunas noches sufría dolores de cabeza hasta que su temperatura corporal llegaba al estado febril.. Aun así, Oscar había decidido no visitar ningún médico hasta que los síntomas fueran más contundentes..

Varias veces en las noches, Oscar bajaba cerca de los habitáculos de servicio para observar André por largos periodos.., le intrigaba ver que dedicaba mucho tiempo a escribir… pero lo que a Oscar realmente le interesaba, era grabar en su memoria cada parte del rostro de su compañero… ya que cada célula de su cuerpo suplicaba a gritos sentir el calor de ese hombre de negros cabellos y ojos esmeralda…Oscar , aun no hallaba las palabras para confesar lo que sentía…

André muy dedicado a su escritura, siguió escribiendo en el papel los sucesos trascendentales de su vida-

Después de lo ocurrido con la reina, Oscar fue recuperando el semblante conforme pasaron los días…

Rosalíe seguía practicando a diario con Oscar el arte de las esgrima y cultura general… puedo decir que durante los 2 años que Rosalíe vivió en la casa de los Jarjayes forjamos una hermosa amistad… yo sentía que compartíamos algo de lo que ninguno se atrevía hablar… no hacía falta, pues sabíamos cual era nuestro común denominador, Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Recuerdo que durante esa época mi relación con Helena marchaba de maravilla, pero aun no me atrevía a contarle Oscar que esa hermosa doncella era mi prometida… parece ilógico que sin decirle a Helena mis verdaderos sentimientos, le hubiese realizado semejante proposición

Recuerdo también que Helena creció mucho como persona, se esmeró por estudiar y aprender buenas costumbres ya que al servir en la mansión del Conde Fersen, ahora como ama de llaves debía demostrar estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Cierto día estaba en las caballerizas cuando observé una escena en la vida de Oscar y Rosalíe que aun no he podido borrar de mi mente….

Fue aquel día en que Rosalíe estaba practicando en el patio delantero de la mansión algunas estocadas con Oscar… mi ama era implacable con Rosalíe, le exigía dar lo mejor de sí… pero las delicadas manos de la chica no eran adecuadas para el manejo del sable…

Sin percatarse de que detrás de si estaba una fuente de agua, Rosalíe cayó…

A lo lejos me reí de toda la situación y Oscar también lo hizo… aun así, la ayudó a salir de la fuente y la llevó en brazos hasta la mansión… Oscar se veía muy tranquila… pero los ojos de Rosalíe eran similares a las estrellas del cielo en una noche despejada… es decir.. Algo dentro de mí me decía que Rosalíe sentía un cariño muy especial hacia Oscar, pero no me atreví a pensar mal de ella…

Al día siguiente, Oscar me invitó cabalgar hasta el límite de los terrenos de los Jarjayes en Versalles, Oscar quería hablar conmigo de ciertos asuntos confidenciales; nuestra conversación giró en torno a la persona de Rosalíe.. -_le pregunté entonces-_

-Oscar, estás segura de que podrás localizar los enemigos de Rosalíe?

_Me contestó_—La verdad lo dudo…

-Pero Oscar- _Le dije_- Sabes que Rosalíe arriesgaría su propia vida para encontrar a la asesina de su madre,… Oscar tenemos que localizar lo antes posible a esa mujer ya que Rosalíe podría cometer una locura…

_Oscar mirándome con esperanza me dijo_…-André quiero pedirte un favor..—

_Le conteste_—A mi?...

-André, necesito que te encargues de vigilar a Rosalíe el próximo fin de semana

_Le conteste_—Esta bien Oscar pero dime por qué?

-He invitado a Rosalíe al baile que ofrecerá Madame Elizabeth, se de muy buena fuente que estarán presentes las damas más influyentes de la corte, por lo que Rosalíe quizá podrá hallar quien es la asesina de su madre, ya que me ha confesado que la persona que viajaba en el carruaje le aseguró que la podría localizar en el palacio… Es decir André que estamos a poco tiempo de descubrir quién es la asesina de la Sra. Lamoliere..

_Le pregunte_—Oscar dime, como lograrás que Rosalíe pueda ingresar al baile, ya que nadie sabe su origen y aun me parece inmadura para asumir una actitud aristocrática, además dime Óscar, para que van a ir dos mujeres solas a un baile…

_Me respondió_-Esa es otra cuestión André… no iremos solas, tu vendrás con nosotras y serás la pareja de Rosalíe…

-Oscar pero yo… yo no puedo…

-Claro que puedes! Y lo vas hacer…, debes practicar todos estos días con Rosalíe…

-Está bien.. _le dije_- pero quiero que sepas que no me gusta lo que estás haciendo con esa chica…

_Mirándome a los ojos Oscar solo me dijo_… -Te pido André, que no cuestiones mis decisiones…

Y volvió en el caballo a su casa … yo sentía una ira que me desbordaba.. Pues las palabras de Oscar, me habían dejado claro que cada día estaba más lejos de mi alcance…

Esa tarde no quise regresar a la mansión Jarjayes… partí entonces hacia la mansión de Fersen…, Helena estaba en la cocina coordinando a las sirvientas ya que se había ordenado desde Suecia modificar algunas cosas en la casa y comprar sabanas y cortinas nuevas…, _al percibir el clima de expectación le pregunte-_

-Dime Helena… que pasa? Acaso es que el Conde Fersen ha decidido regresar?

-André, la verdad no lo sé, solo nos llego una nota con el sello de la Familia Fersen desde Suecia en la que se nos pedía renovar todo en la casa… es más, hasta nos ordenaron cambiar el cuarto de empleados…yo solo estoy cumpliendo una orden…

-Esta bien Helena..Creo que estas ocupada y yo debo regresar a la mansión…

_Helena dirigiéndose a mi me dijo…_-Espera André, debo hablar contigo..

-Ud. Me dirá señorita Lazinni…._le conteste.._

-Bien André, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos comprometimos… he vivido contigo el romance del primer amor, y para mi todo este tiempo ha sido maravilloso… pero…

-Pero? …._Le pregunte esperando lo peor…_

-Pero creo que ya es hora de que fijemos una fecha para casarnos..

-Casarnos?.._l e dije_ - Helena pero ….

_Me contestó muy seria esperando una respuesta convincente de mi parte…_

-¡Pero qué André!... Imagino que ya tuviste tiempo de anunciarle a Lady Oscar y su familia que queremos contraer nupcias, además con mi nueva posición en la mansión del Conde Fersen, la situación económica de mi familia ha mejorado.., tú podrías seguir trabajando como asistente de Lady Oscar en su casa y en Versalles…

_Le dije_ –Helena, debo confesarte que la familia Jarjayes aun desconoce la decisión que hemos tomado…

-André pero por qué no se lo has dicho? que pasa André, es que acaso te has arrepentido?

-No eso no Helena… yo tengo palabra y si te pedí que nos casáramos es seguro que nos casaremos, tú eres muy importante para mí, y no pretendo herir tus sentimientos, me has brindado toda la paz que necesito y el cariño que cualquier hombre quisiera tener…

-André, pero aun no me has dicho que me amas y creo que llego el momento en que debes decírmelo… tu me amas André Grandier?

_Un frio invadió todo mi ser, esta era la pregunta que tanto tiempo había temido contestar…, aun no estaba claro en mi mente si era amor lo que sentía por Helena… a veces me sentía un ser humano egoísta que solo pensaba en disfrutar de su cariño . Helena me ofrecía amor de manera desinteresada.. Pero nunca me detuve a pensar que ella quería que le demostrara el verdadero amor que debe sentir un hombre por una mujer…este era un momento realmente difícil en mi vida…_

_Helena enfáticamente volvió a formular su pregunta_—Me amas André?

_Yo solo pude decirle_… -Helena…. Yo… yo te quiero… te quiero mucho.. Eres la luz que ilumina mis días…

_Ella solo me miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al escuchar mi respuesta… se acercó hasta mi y suavemente y al oído me dijo…_

-André… necesito que me ames… mi cuerpo y mi corazón te anhelan… te seguiré esperando…

_Dejándome solo en la cocina, Helena volvió nuevamente a sus quehaceres… yo ya no tenía nada más que decir… solo debía pensar en la decisión que había tomado de manera egoísta la cual marcaria mi vida para siempre…_

Salí entonces hacia la mansión Jarjayes… mi intensión era confinarme con una botella de buen vino en mi habitación y embriagarme para no pensar en el daño que le estaba haciendo a mi hermosa Helena, …. Así que una vez cruce la puerta principal… corrí a la cocina.. Tome una botella y me fui a mi habitación…

Entre dispuesto a tomar sin respiro… pero pude divisar una silueta cerca de la ventana…, _pregunte ingenuamente…_ -Abuela eres tu…?

-No André soy yo Oscar, necesito hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante…

_Le conteste sin bacilar…_ - Pero Oscar en este momento no puedo atenderte me disponía a pensar sobre mi futuro y sobre ciertas cosas que estoy haciendo de manera incorrecta…

-André, a mí lo que me parece es que te querías tomar todo el vino tu solo…

-Oscar no estoy para bromas… dime que lo es que tienes que hablarme…?

-Bien André, hoy cuando te dejé en el límite de los predios de la mansión, volví a mi habitación y encontré a Rosalíe bailando con mi guerrera … decía que algún día encontraría su príncipe azul… cuando vi lo que ella estaba haciendo me puse muy nerviosa y le pregunte que hacía con mi ropa..

Rosalíe … solo se quedo mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules de ángel…la pobre no supo que responder….

André, estoy muy asustada ya que no he dejado de pensar que Rosalíe está confundida conmigo… Es decir… para Rosalíe no soy una mujer… ella me ve como un príncipe… como un hombre… yo.. No sé qué hacer, pues ella para mí es como la brisa de la mañana, es alguien que le da alegría a mi ser.. Es como la hermana menor que nunca tuve… André… dime qué debo hacer con Rosalíe…

-Oscar, creo que en parte eres tú la culpable de que Rosalíe piense así de tu persona… desde que llego a esta casa, tu le has dedicado todo tu tiempo libre…, te has olvidado de todo por enseñarle a Rosalíe lo necesario para ser una dama distinguida en la corte…, es normal que Rosalíe se confunda, ya que tú te vistes como un hombre y te comportas como tal…, que puedo decirte yo Oscar, esas son cosas de mujeres de las que muy poco se…

_Mirándome fijamente a los ojos… Oscar arranca bruscamente de su blusa dejando al descubierto su piel .. La habitación estaba oscura por lo que solo pude ver su cuerpo a través de los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana…_

_Le dije_…- Que haces Oscar.!.

_Ella con su mirada fija en mí, me dijo…-_ Soy un hombre André? Dime, este cuerpo es el de un hombre?-

_No pude emitir palabra, estaba embriagado con su hermosa figura… sus senos eran redondos y blancos como la nieve… aun así reprimí mis instintos masculinos y le dije…_

-Oscar saldré un momento para que puedas vestirte… yo estaré en el viejo roble por si deseas hablar conmigo o beberte una copa…

Salí al jardín trasero con mi botella de vino… esperé a Oscar pero ella nunca llegó… ese día me embriagué… pues necesitaba olvidar aquel episodio en mi habitación.

Puedo decir que después de ese día Óscar dejo de consultarme sobre Rosalíe… y aunque no me lo dijo, esperaba que yo jamás volviese a mencionar lo ocurrido días antes en mis aposentos…

_Oscar la misma mujer a la que hoy tengo que rendir cuentas como soldado de la guardia… es la misma que confundía mis sentimientos en aquellos días en los que aun no le confesaba que la amo más que a mi vida. _

Llego el esperado día, Oscar con su mejor gala y más hermosa que nunca, asistió con Rosalíe al baile organizado por madame Elizabeth..; Rosalíe también lucia muy hermosa y yo… bueno.. Me sentía honrado de estar acompañado por las damas más hermosas de todo Versalles.

Oscar presentó a Rosalíe ante las damas de la corte como la hermana de uno de sus cuñados que temporalmente se hospedaría en la mansión Jarjayes…, nos percatamos de presentarle a Rosalíe todas las damas que asistieron al baile para que reconociera quien era la asesina de su madre, pero Rosalíe nos informó que ninguna de las presentes era a quien buscaba.

Fue entonces cuando nos distendimos y empezamos a disfrutar de la velada… tomé del brazo a Rosalíe y bailamos un vals y un minué..

En medio del salón se destacaba una niña muy linda, aunque su apariencia no revelaba la verdadera edad que tenia; esta pequeña era Charlotte de Poliniac, la orgullosa hija de madame de Poliniac quien tan solo tenía 11 años.

Charlotte, notó que todos los presentes no dejaban de mirar a Rosalíe, pues las damas estaban interesadas en entablar amistad con ella, ya que esto les permitiría estar cerca de Oscar.. _Recuerdo que esas mujeres me exasperaban mucho, pues sabiendo que Oscar era una mujer igual que ellas.. No se guardaban sus miradas libidinosas cuando Oscar pasaba a su lado…_

Pude darme cuenta que Charlotte estaba sola, fue entonces cuando una de las invitadas me comentó que su madre estaba enferma y que por esto no había asistido al baile.., Rosalíe quien estaba a mi lado me pregunto quién era Lady de Poliniac… yo le dije que era la dama de confianza de la reina, y que era la mujer con mayor poder en todo Versalles después de sus majestades.

_Rosalíe quien siempre fue muy perspicaz me dijo.. _-Parece que no sientes mucha simpatía por Lady de Poliniac…

-Que puedo decirte sobre eso Rosalíe… digamos que no es una persona de la que tenga muy buenas referencias…

-André, pero su hija Charlotte parece agradable…

_Estábamos en esa conversación cuando la anfitriona del baile interrumpió la orquesta ya que su mayordomo le informó que en la antesala de salón una mujer se había desmayado.._

La Sra. Elizabeth quien gozaba de privilegios en la corte, salió corriendo a la antesala del salón… Nosotros continuamos bailando… recuerdo que en esa ocasión, Rosalíe se adueñó de todas las miradas, fue entonces cuando le comenté a Óscar que Rosalíe pronto se convertiría en una dama muy popular ..

Oscar me dijo que Rosalíe aseguraba haber nacido y crecido en un barrio pobre de Paris, pero que temía que en su pasado se escondiera un gran misterio, ya que al mirarla su aspecto era el de una aristócrata autentica…, Oscar pensaba que por tal razón, era improbable que alguien dudara de su origen noble.

Charlotte de Poliniac se acerca a nosotros y entabla una conversación con Rosalíe, Oscar y yo nos miramos de inmediato, pues sabíamos que esa niña era una consentida y se veía llena de celos hacia la joven e inocente Rosalíe.

Charlotte entonces es invitada por un joven a bailar un minué… cuando varias damas abordan a Rosalíe y le dicen que les hable de su madre_.. Puedo pensar que Rosalíe en ese momento recordó a su madre y solo pudo deci_r.—Quieren que les hable de mi ma!

_Charlotte de Poliniac inmediatamente exclamó _—Pero quien a pronunciado una palabra tan vulgar!

_Fue entonces cuando increpó a Rosalíe poniendo en duda su origen… y en ese instante Rosalíe demostró lo que Oscar le había enseñado y con furia exclamó delante de todos los presentes…_

-Soy hija de aristócratas y pertenezco a la realeza, el nombre de mi madre es…!..

_Y con estas palabras arrojó al rostro de Charlotte el abanico que portaba.. _

Rosalíe se apresuro a salir del salón de baile…, en su camino de escape, se encontró de frente con una pareja a que yo no esperaba volver a ver..

Era la inescrupulosa Lady Jane Valois de la Motte y su esposo, quien por alguna razón portaba el uniforme de la Guardia Real con el distintivo de Capitán.

Rosalíe al verla se quedó inmóvil, y sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual… aunque lo disimuló, en su expresión había cierta alegría de haber visto a esa mujer .. _No se contuvo y le gritó su nombre… _Jane aseguró no conocerla…

Oscar y yo al ver que la situación era tensa, decidimos esperar y observar cómo se desarrollaba el dialogo entre las dos mujeres..

Cuando Jane se dispuso abandonar el pasillo, Rosalíe decididamente la tomó por brazo, se acerco a su oído le dijo algo a esa mujer.. Solo puedo recordar que Jane miró a Rosalíe con envidia y desprecio… pero Rosalíe por el contrario, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le regaló una mirada llena de ternura

Después del desafortunado encuentro, volvimos a la mansión Jarjayes, Oscar y Rosalíe, se fueron a los aposentos de Oscar… por mi parte fui a mi habitación, pues necesitaba estar conmigo mismo ya que el asunto de Helena rondaba mi cabeza día y noche.

Al día siguiente Oscar partió temprano a Versalles, le informó a mi abuela que tenía una audiencia personal con María Antonieta y que no era necesario que la acompañara… así que me senté sobre la mesa del té, cuando Rosalíe me pidió que la ayudara a practicar la esgrima-.

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para preguntarle a Rosalíe cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por Oscar, debía abordarla con cautela ya que seguramente ella tendría la cabeza tan confundida como yo.

Así que empezamos a practicar… primero le propine una estocada en el vientre… al ver su reacción tan pobre, la increpé a que me demostrara lo que había practicado durante tanto tiempo con Oscar .. Pero Rosalíe aun era torpe con el sable… ¡! así que use el mejor recurso… decirle que peleando así, jamás podría vengar la muerte de su madre…

Fue entonces cuando Rosalíe reaccionó y dejo ver su lado más violento… por unos breves instantes, me hizo recordar a Oscar el día que enfrentó al Conde de Girodelle en el Bosque.

Luego de nuestro entrenamiento, invité a Rosalie a tomar una copa.. Pues necesitaba que se relajara para que contestara sin tapujos la pregunta que tenía que hacerle..

_Después de recordar junto a ella lo ocurrido en el baile con Charlotte de Poliniac le pregunte…_

-Rosalíe… dime… que piensas de Oscar?

_Rosalíe mirando por la ventana al cielo me dijo_-André, Oscar es un Ángel que cayó del cielo para mí en la tierra… Oscar me ha regalado una familia, me ha brindado su apoyo y su confianza… Oscar para mí, es la persona más importante

-Rosalíe- _Le dije_—lo que dices es muy hermoso… pero temo decirte que Oscar es mujer…

_Rosalíe temblando pero firme me contestó_—Eso ya lo sé André, pero que tiene que ver con esta conversación..

_Le dije_- Rosalíe, conmigo no trates de disimular, yo sé perfectamente lo que sientes por Oscar, lo sé porque yo también lo siento… pero debo decirte amiga mía, que tanto para ti como para mi, Oscar es un imposible…

Rosalíe no emitió palabra, solo dejó caer las lagrimas sobre sus mejillas…. No admitió amar a Oscar, pero ambos sabíamos que no me había equivocado con mis palabras.

Al día siguiente de nuestra conversación, Rosalíe salió a los campos de rosas de los Jarjayes .. Oscar me pidió que la acompañara a caminar ya que debía contarme lo que había sucedido en su audiencia con la Reina Maria Antonieta..

Oscar mencionó que también estuvo presente lady de Poliniac, quien se había disgustado tácitamente por las recomendaciones que Oscar le había hecho a la reina con respecto a su comportamiento en la corte.

_Le dije.—_Oscar ten cuidado… no creo que Lady de Poliniac se quede quieta al ver que la pusiste en evidencia frente a la reina

_Oscar me contesto_..—No tuve opción André, debía hacerlo ya que debemos descubrir quién es la asesina de la madre de Rosalíe, y a la única dama de la corte a la que Rosalíe no ha visto es Lady de Poliniac..

_Le conteste_—De todas maneras Oscar no sabemos lo que Lady de Poliniac está tramando

–Eso lo sé perfectamente .. André, hay algo sobre lo que hace tiempo quería hablarte…. Aquel día en la casa de tus padres en Arras… es decir… el beso que te di… André yo..

-Oscar no digas nada, te conozco y sé que tus arrebatos te llevan hacer cosas de las que después no eres consciente…

-Pero André… escucha… yo..

-No me des explicaciones Oscar… ya lo que paso pasó, nuestra amistad sigue intacta… jamás te pondré en evidencia Oscar, te respeto y te conozco… lo único que quiero es que sigas confiando en mi como hasta ahora…

-Muchas gracias André! …. Por cierto… que sabes de tu amiga, la que me presentaste aquella tarde .. Helena… creo que ese era su nombre…

-Veras Oscar Helena y yo nos frecuentamos con regularidad, hemos construido una relación basada en la sinceridad y la confianza… ella trabaja desde hace un tiempo en la mansión del Conde Han Axel Von Fersen… y al parecer algún miembro de la familia está por visitar nuestro país… pues Helena me ha contado que están renovando los muebles de la casa..

Pero hay una cosa más Oscar, Helena y yo hemos decidido…

_Estaba a punto de decirle a Oscar sobre mi compromiso con Helena cuando apareció Rosalíe gritando_…

-Lady Oscar… Lady Oscar… ya he terminado mis labores, debe tomarme la lección de historia y gramática…

_Oscar algo incomoda por la interrupción me dijo_- André espero que me informes cual ha sido vuestra decisión más tarde… por ahora debo atender a Rosalíe… discúlpame..

_Con esto, Oscar se fue a la mansión con Rosalíe y yo no pude decirle que estoy comprometido. _

Al día siguiente Oscar fue invitada al baile real que se ofrecería en el salón de los espejos.. Rosalíe había sido invitada por su majestad ya que deseaba conocer con ansias a la chica que Oscar estaba presentando en sociedad..

Rosalíe no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de conocer a la Reina, pues se había expresado de ella como una mujer frívola y caprichosa; Oscar tuvo que reprender a Rosalíe diciéndole que solo en los bailes a los que asistía la Reina ninguna dama de la corte podía faltar y que esa era su oportunidad para descubrir a la asesina de su madre

Llegamos al baile y Oscar fue anunciada; inmediatamente las miradas se posaron en Oscar y Rosalie… ambas llamaban la atención a donde quiera que iban.. Yo me limite a esperar junto a la puerta con los otros sirvientes y asistentes de los nobles.

Maria Antonieta y Luis XVI se hicieron presentes en el salón… al ver a Oscar, la reina se dirigió primero a ella y a Rosalíe con el ánimo de conocer a la joven… este hecho exasperó a Lady de Poliniac y su hija Charlotte, por lo que no pudo evitar interrumpir la conversación de las damas, diciendo que Rosalie era una mujer pobre que había salido de los barrios más bajos de Paris..

Oscar quien sentía gran repulsión por las artimañas y trucos con los que Lady de Poliniac envolvía a la reina, se acercó a su oído y la amenazó con anunciar que ella era la asesina de la Señora Lamoliere, ya que Rosalíe la había identificado como la asesina de su madre..Recuerdo que tuvimos que contener a Rosalíe para que no se abalanzara sobre Lady de Poliniac para matarla con un puñal.

Después de este desafortunado encuentro, tuvimos que retirarnos del baile… pero solo lo hicimos cuando la Condesa se retracto de sus dichos y se disculpó con Rosalie.. Esa mujer estaba pálida y temblaba como una hoja al viento.

Al llegar a la mansión Jarjayes, Oscar y Rosalie entraron en la habitación … solo escuchaba el llanto de mi amiga gritando que no había podido cumplir su venganza; Oscar trataba de calmarla, pero Rosalie estaba completamente dominada por la ira… una vez Oscar, la hizo entrar en sí, le dijo que dejara de pensar en una venganza, que ella ya pertenecía a la familia Jarjayes y que todos sufrirían mucho si algo le llegara a pasar, … por ultimo Oscar la dejo descansar prometiéndole que pronto encontrarían a su verdadera madre.

Coincidía en todo con Oscar menos en el detalle del origen de Rosalie, pues hasta ese momento yo estaba seguro de que la madre era aquella mujer que falleció arrollada por el carruaje de Lady de Poliniac.

Oscar me pidió ir a comedor, y fue entonces cuando me informó que la noche anterior Rosalie le había dicho que la mujer que había fallecido no era su madre biológica y que al morir su madre adoptiva le había confesado que su verdadera madre pertenecía a la nobleza y que su nombre era Martin Gabriele.

Al saber esta nueva realidad sobre Rosalie, Oscar me encargó buscar en los libros de la realeza los árboles genealógicos de las familias más destacadas… confieso que aquel trabajo fue arduo ya que al desconocer el apellido de la persona que buscábamos nos complicaba más las cosas.

Partí entonces a Paris y fui en busca de Helena, ella se había propuesto ser una chica inteligente por lo que pensé que sería de gran ayuda para develar el misterio.., por suerte los trabajos de remodelación en la mansión Fersen ya habían concluido lo cual era beneficioso para mí ya que podía estar más tiempo junto a mi prometida.

Fue ese día en la biblioteca cuando buscando en la parte alta del salón, Helena se comporto de una manera inusual… recuerdo que bajé una enorme pila de libros, todos contenían cientos de nombres de generaciones y generaciones de nobles…, Helena estaba a mi lado y leímos varios tomos… fue entonces cuando me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa porque estaba exhausta..

El resto de los libros que no alcanzamos a leer los subí al carruaje ya que tendría que llevarlos a la mansión para revisarlos junto a Òscar y Rosalie.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de la familia Lazinni, Helena dormía en el carruaje… toque varias veces la puerta pero nadie abrió… con el bullicio que hice, Helena despertó y me informó que su madre y sus hermanos no estaban porque su tía estaba enferma de una extraña fiebre que al perecer no tenia cura..., Helena entonces abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar…. Recuerdo que era tarde y mucha gente ya no estaba en las calles de Paris.

Me percaté de que no era correcto estar en la casa de una doncella a esas horas, pues lo que menos deseaba era manchar la reputación de mi futura esposa…, pero algo en la actitud de Helena había cambiado… la notaba más elocuente y decidida.

Aun así y a pesar de rechazar su invitación, Helena termino por convencerme y finalmente accedí a quedarme un rato mas tomando una tasa de te…

Estábamos en el comedor de su casa en completo silencio… para mi toda esta situación era incomoda… pero Helena me miraba fijamente a los ojos… su mirada era tan penetrante que no podía resistirla… así que una vez que tome el último sorbo de mi tasa me dispuse a salir…

Fue entonces cuando Helena se paró enfrente de mi junto a la puerta y me besó…. fue un beso lleno de pasión y deseo…, un impulso dentro de mi hizo que la apretara en mi pecho con fuerza… había un éxtasis en todo el lugar…

Helena me deseaba y yo a ella también… quizá ese era el mágico momento que habíamos esperado por tanto tiempo para entregarnos el uno al otro…, pero al abrir los ojos me quede sorprendido por lo que estos vieron… Helena era quien me besaba, pero a quien yo veía era a Oscar..

No pude contenerme y salí corriendo sin decirle nada… aun no se qué pensó ella de mí, yo solo quería huir…

Durante el camino a la mansión las imágenes vividas hace pocos instantes circulaban sin control por mi cabeza.., quizá no podría volver a ver a Helena sin sentir vergüenza, … esta situación me tenía en un hilo…

Logre serenarme al divisar el portón de la mansión… debía continuar mi trabajo y seguir buscando con Oscar y Rosalie a su verdadera madre.

Pasamos toda la noche estudiando aquellos libros, confieso que en algunos momentos me perdía, porque un estaba nervioso … Oscar de vez en cuando mi miraba tratando de descifrar lo que me pasaba… pero al notar que yo le esquivaba la mirada no emitía palabra.. Finalmente el cansancio nos venció y no encontramos en los libros ni una sola persona con el nombre que buscábamos.

Ese día Oscar me pidió acompañarla a los aposentos reales ya que debía sostener una charla con la Reina… Oscar tuvo la gran idea de preguntarle a Lady Noyeu, una dama de sociedad que conocía a toda la nobleza por su primer nombre…, pero la reina nos informó que aquella dama no se encontraba en Versalles por que había tenido que salir de urgencia a ver a su madre que no estaba bien de salud..

Desconcertados y sin esperanzas, salimos de los aposentos de María Antonieta y Oscar se dispuso a bajar las escaleras… no era mi costumbre mirar hacia el techo en palacio, pero ese día en particular sentí un ruido sospechoso en la lámpara estilo araña que colgaba arriba de la escalinata…

Oscar quien estaba a tres o cuatro pasos de distancia de mí, no percibió el ruido… al ver como caía la enorme lámpara, no tuve otra opción que empujar a Oscar por las escaleras y rodamos hasta el primer piso

Maria Antonieta quien estaba junto a Lady de Poliniac, estaba muy asustada y preocupada por Oscar… por suerte, no sufrimos graves heridas, pero ambos sospechábamos que quizá la caída del objeto no habría sido accidental…

Después del incidente, la reina permitió que Oscar regresara a su mansión…

Ya estaba muy avanzada la noche y Oscar estaba por tomarle una lección a Rosalie..Yo había decidido dormir un poco ya que el día para mi había sido muy tenso..

De repente mi abuela toca mi puerta y me dice que me vista que debía salir con Oscar hacia los aposentos reales ya que la reina había solicitado nuestra presencia urgentemente.., me preparé y al encontrarme con Oscar afuera, note que no venia sola… Rosalie vendría con nosotros..

Subimos al carruaje enviado por su majestad y al avanzar poco más de un kilometro notamos que el camino no era el mismo por el que transitábamos normalmente para trasladarnos todos los días a palacio..

_Oscar se percató de ello y me pregunto.._

-André este no es el camino al palacio…

_Le dije_—Oscar quizá tomaron un atajo debido a la urgencia del caso..

De repente el carruaje se detiene, y un total de 5 hombres encapuchados nos atacan con el sable; Salí en defensa de las damas y enfrenté con bravura a cuantos hombres intentaron atacarlas, pero eran demasiados para mi solo, por lo que Oscar tomo su sable y se enfrento a ellos…

Rosalie aun estaba en el carruaje cuando Oscar logró divisar que uno de los hombres estaba a punto de matarla…

Oscar en su afán por rescatarla descuida a su rival atacando al hombre que estaba junto a Rosalie…, este finalmente cae al piso, pero Oscar es atacada con la espada por la espalda.. Yo seguía luchando… pero veía como la sangre de mi amada empezaba a bañar el prado… fue entonces cuando escuchamos el ruido de caballos… un carruaje se acercaba….

Los hombres al ver el carruaje se dieron a la huida… de inmediato reconocí aquel carruaje, pues quien bajo de él fue nada más y nada menos que el Conde Sueco Han Axel Von Fersen…

**En las barracas del regimiento B.**

-Soldados formen!-

Necesito que estén listos en 3 minutos con su uniforme completo y su fusil… ya de pie holgazanes!

_Quien gritaba de esa forma era el Capitán Oscar de Jarjayes quien se disponía anunciar a sus soldados novedades sobre sus tareas diarias.._

_Todos los soldados formaron una larga fila y Oscar dirigiéndose a ellos le dijo.._

-Compañía B, es un gusto para mi informarles que debido a una carta de felicitación proveniente de España, el General Buile nos ha concedido una semana de vacaciones a todos los miembros de este regimiento.., es decir muchachos, que tienen tiempo libre para hacer lo que quieran sin que yo los mande…. Sé que no me extrañaran!

Los espero aquí en 7 días a las 600 horas… rompan filas!

_El patio central de formaciones se llenó de júbilo al escuchar la excelente noticia.._

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando André Grandier para reunirse con sus contactos en Paris ya que esperaba tener noticias de Helena Lazinni.

_Oscar fue la primera en preparar sus pertenencias., Acercándose al catre del soldado Grandier le pregunta_…

-André… a donde iras durante estos días…?

-No lo sé Oscar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, las reuniones con los representantes del pueblo ahora son más frecuentes y quiero estar al tanto de como se están manejando las cosas para la asamblea de los tres estados.

-André, yo había pensado que quizá podrías venir conmigo al poblado de Arras y tomar un nuevo aire.

_André Grandier, moría de ganas por estar junto a Oscar en aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, pero hasta no dar con el paradero de Helena no se iría a ninguna parte, por consiguiente rechazó la invitación de Oscar y se quedó en Paris._

Ese mismo día se encontraron en la taberna del centro André y las dos personas que había contratado para rastrear a Helena…, los hombres le informaron que la casa Lazinni estaba abandonada y que según los vecinos, la señorita Helena se habría ido alguna ciudad del sur del país junto a su madre y sus tres hermanos..

Algunos informantes en el sur de Francia habían estado investigando el paradero de Helena, y lo más probable es que se hubiera radicado en la ciudad de Lyon.. Aun así los investigadores no le dieron datos exactos a André sobre el paradero de la Familia Lazinni, pero por lo menos le habían aportado información para que él pudiera realizar una búsqueda personal.

Después de escuchar el informe de sus contactos, André Grandier se dispone a presenciar uno de los discursos de Bernard Chatelet, un viejo amigo al que hace mucho tiempo no veía.

Bernard era un discípulo de Maximilien de Robespiere y luchaba junto al pueblo por establecer un nuevo orden en Francia que le proporcionara una vida digna al 96% de la población.

André, escuchó atento cada palabra del orador aunque su deber estar del lado de imperio.

André Grandier se inclinaba por las ideas liberales de Robespiere y por todo aquello que fuera en beneficio del pueblo…,

Al terminar su discurso Bernard se dirigió en dirección al centro junto a varios hombres…,

André decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para saludarlo y felicitarlo por sus conmovedoras palabras.

Bernard sintió una gran alegría al encontrarse con André, ya que había una deuda pendiente entre ambos hombres…, Bernard entonces invita André a su casa, ya que tiene para él una gran sorpresa.

Y de verdad fue una gran sorpresa para él, ya que quien abrió la puerta de la casa Chatelet Fue Rosalie…

André inmediatamente le preguntó por que no habían tenido noticias de ella desde hace mucho tiempo en la mansión Jarjayes, y por qué se encontraba viviendo con Bernard.

Bernard que estaba presente, le aclara André que Rosalie vive con el por qué era su esposa y se habían casado no mucho después del incidente de la noche negra.

Rosalie inmediatamente pregunta por Oscar; ella quiere saber cómo se encuentra y si ha cambiado en algo

André le comenta que Oscar fue cambiada de la guardia Real a las guardias del ejército y que comanda el regimiento B, pero que apresar de este cambio Oscar sigue siendo la misma.

Rosalie se echa a llorar ya que sentía un gran amor por Oscar y lo que más deseaba era verla feliz; pero al saber que corría un grave peligro en la guardia, no dejo de angustiarse por el futuro de su antigua protectora.

_Bernard invita a tomar una taza de café a André, mientras trae algunos biscochos para compartir, entonces Rosalie le pregunta a su invitado.._

-André, dime que paso con Helena…, lo último que supe fue que Ustedes se habían separado.., sabes algo de ella?

_André le respondió desolado_..—Rosalie, desde aquel tiempo no supe nada de su paradero.. Helena es una persona muy dulce y merece lo mejor de este mundo.., he tomado contactos con algunas personas en Paris que me han informado que aparentemente ella y su familia están viviendo en la ciudad de Lyon.., pero la verdad es todo muy incierto..

-André, yo no puedo decirte con exactitud qué pasó con Helena, pero yo presencie el día en que ella abandonó su casa; según los vecinos, Helena renunció a la mansión del Conde Fersen quien le proporcionó una importante suma de dinero para que ella reconstruyera su vida lejos de Paris.

Además la mujer que me habló, también mencionó que por el barrio corría el rumor de que se había mancillado su nombre y que aparentemente estaba embarazada del hombre que la abandonó…

-Pero Rosalie, como puedes decirme una cosa así…? Helena estaba embarazada?

-André… no puedo asegurártelo, ya que muchas de las mujeres del barrio le tenían envidia a Helena por su belleza y por su relación contigo.. Es decir, no sé si sea verdad lo que aquella mujer me dijo…lo único que puedo decirte es que el hermano mayor de Helena se encuentra cursando sus estudios en la secundaria Luis Le Grand y está bajo la protección de Robespiere.. Deberías ir a verlo, tal vez el pueda informarte con más exactitud.

-Está bien Rosalie, muchas Gracias..

-De nada André, y ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, hay algunos folletos que debo imprimir para la protesta que tenemos programada para mañana…, por favor salúdame Oscar, dile que estoy bien, y que me alegra que ella este a salvo… dile que espero verla muy pronto…, Adiós André…

-Adiós Rosalie..

_Una vez Bernard llego al salón, André le dijo_

-Bernard ustedes se ven muy contentos con todo lo que están haciendo

_Con un gesto de satisfacción le contestó_ -Es verdad André; Pero dime amigo mío, quieres unirte a nuestro movimiento…? no creo que seas el tipo de hombre que gusta de la comodidad ..

-Bernard te agradezco el café, sabe a cariño de hogar ..-_le contesto André esquivando la pregunta-_

-André, si no quieres unirte al movimiento… dime porque escuchaste mi discurso, y porque te preocupa tanto lo que está pasando en Francia?

-Pues resulta Bernard que me sobra el tiempo, ya que en estos momentos me encuentro fuera de servicio ..y ahora mi amigo, temo decirte que debo irme, ya que hay un asunto que debo atender con suma urgencia… nuevamente muchas gracias por el café..

_André estaba a punto de retirarse de la casa Chatelet cuando varios hombres llegaron anunciado que ya había salido el edicto real en donde se hacía oficial la convocatoria a la asamblea de los tres estados que daría inicio muy pronto…_

_Bernard dirigiéndose André, le dice que eso era lo que todos estaban esperando y se retira del lugar con los hombres._

Por otro lado, André se dispone a visitar al hermano mayor de Helena en la secundaria Luis Le Grand. … Al llegar a la institución educativa, André Grandier pregunta por Maximilien de Robespiere ya que bajo su tutela es que el chico había ingresado a la escuela…

Le informaron que el Sr. Robespiere en ese momento no estaba en la institución, pero que aun así podrían otorgarle una entrevista con Florián Lazinni, así que le pidieron que esperara en la sala..

André tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle al joven, ya que lo que Rosalie le había informado lo había dejado aun mas angustiado que antes.., en ese momento ingresa a la sala de espera el joven extremista conocido como Saint Just…

_Saint Just al observar detenidamente André logra recordar quién era, entonces se dirige a él diciendo…_

-Vaya, creo que te conozco… eres tu soldado de la Guardia del Ejercito…?

_André, al escuchar su voz inmediatamente identifico su figura; supo que este joven era el extremista que había atacado al príncipe Aldelos de España durante su visita y que había infiltrado a sus seguidores en el regimiento, los mismos que estuvieron a punto de asesinar a Oscar.._

_Aun así André simuló no conocerlo y le contestó.._

-Creo que no me acuerdo de tu rostro… pero sí, soy soldado de ejército Francés y sirvo en el regimiento B bajo las Ordenes de Oscar François de Jarjayes…mi nombre es André Grandier

_Los ojos de Saint Just, eran como espinas afiladas que manifestaban sin tapujos la repulsión que le producía escuchar el nombre de Oscar…y mirando con desprecio André le dice…_

-Quieres decir que tu eres un soldado de esa mujer aristócrata que juega a la comandante y que ha estado al servicio de la familia real oprimiendo al pueblo…, eres tu parte de esas ratas …?

_André sintió un gran impulso por la ofensa de Saint Just por lo que se atrevió a tomarlo de la camisa .., estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando apareció en escena Florián Lazinni el hermano mayor de Helena.._

_Saint Just al notar la presencia del protegido de Robespiere declina su ataque contra André, quien también lo suelta .._

_Saint Just se dirige entonces al joven Lazinni y le pregunta…_

-Dime Florián.. Que hace este soldado aquí, acaso lo conoces…?

_El joven temblando por lo que había presenciado le contesta.._

-Si, yo lo conozco, André era el prometido de mi hermana…

_Saint Just asombrado, le pregunta_—Dices que este hombre era el prometido de Helena…?

-Así es Saint Just… _le dice André mirándole a los ojos… y agregó…_

No sé porque a ti debe interesarte lo que yo tenga que decir de Helena…

-A mí no me interesa…, además Helena ya tomó su camino así que será mejor que tú desaparezcas…

_André noto cierto reclamo y agresividad en las palabras de Saint Just… pero el joven Florián intervino en el intercambio de palabras diciendo.._

-Saint Just.. por favor déjanos a solas necesito atender al Sr. Grandier…

_Saint Just algo disgustado le dice… _

-Está bien Florián, pero no quiero volver a ver a este hombre aquí, sino tendré que tomar medidas … y ya sabes a qué medidas me refiero.. Lo entiendes…!

_El joven algo temeroso le contesta…_

-Ya lo sé, pero ten la seguridad de que no volverá a repetirse… y ahora si nos disculpas…

_Saint Just sale del salón dejando solos al joven y al soldado Grandier _

_Es entonces cuando André si dirige al joven Lazinni diciendo…_

_-_Florián que gusto me da verte, ya eres todo un hombre y haz ingresado a esta importante escuela… debes sentirte contento pues aquí se han formado grandes maestros de nuestra cultura.. Además Robespiere es una gran persona que desde joven ha luchado por las clases menos privilegiadas….

Dime Florián como hiciste para entrar a esta escuela..

_Respondiendo el joven le dijo_ -Pues veras, mi hermana Helena y el Sr. Robespiere eran amigos desde pequeños, así que estoy aquí gracias a que el Sr. Robespiere decidió hacerse cargo de mi educación cuando mi hermana decidió irse de Paris, además Helena me había enseñado historia, gramática y geografía por lo que me fue fácil aprobar el examen de ingreso… estoy muy comprometido con mis estudios ya que debo ser yo quien ahora se haga cargo de mi madre y mis hermanos más pequeños..

_André mirando con admiración al joven le di_ce—No cabe duda de que eres un Lazinni…

_El joven Florián no espero mucho tiempo para preguntarle André cual era el motivo de su visita_…

_André sin darle largas le pregunto directamente.._

-Dime Florián, que pasó con Usted, porque Helena decidió irse de Paris y renunciar a su trabajo en la mansión Fersen… no entiendo, tú podrías decirme que fue lo que les paso?

-Sr. Grandier Usted… Usted no sabe el motivo?

-Claro que no Florián, por eso estoy aquí ya que los he buscado durante mucho tiempo pero no he logrado dar con su paradero, lo único que me han dicho es que aparentemente están viviendo en Lyon y que hay rumores sobre…

-Sobre que Sr. Grandier… de que rumores habla?

-Florián, según una amiga mía, sus antiguos vecinos mencionaron que Helena se marchaba de Paris porque estaba embarazada..

_El joven Florián palideció ante las afirmaciones de André, pues en ese momento recordó lo que su hermana le había hecho jurar…_

(Palabras de Helena)/ Madre, Florián, Georges..Pierre.. Ustedes son mi familia y a Ustedes no debo guardarles secretos, yo estoy embarazada… por eso debemos irnos de esta ciudad, quiero que mi hijo nazca en un lugar pacifico y tranquilo… por favor no me pregunten quien es el padre, solo quiero que me juren que no le dirán a nadie que tendré un hijo… mucho menos André Grandier… por favor juren que nunca lo harán/

_Volviendo de sus recuerdos el joven Lazinni le dice.._

-Me temo André, que ha sido mal informado… mi familia no está en Lyon y mi hermana no estaba embarazada ya que ella esperaba casarse contigo … pero la relación de ustedes terminó y por eso Helena decidió marcharse..

-Pero Florián, también me han dicho que el Conde Fersen le proporcionó una enorme suma de dinero a Helena para que ella rehiciera su vida lejos de Paris.., porque el Conde Fersen haría algo así, es que acaso Helena tenía una relación con ese hombre..?

_Florián sintió una rabia que le absorbía el corazón por las palabras que había escuchado de labios de André quien en un tiempo fue el motivo de su admiración…, y dirigiéndose con desdén le dijo…_

-Pero como te atreves a decir una cosa así de mi hermana…es que acaso no recuerdas que ella te amó con todo su ser… es que acaso no recuerdas lo mucho que sufrió cuando ustedes se separaron…? _Y agregó…_

Discúlpame André, pero has ofendido a mi hermana y por eso yo ya no tengo nada más que decirte..

_André notó que sus palabras habían estado fuera de lugar y dirigiéndose al muchacho le dijo…_

-Perdóname Florián, no quise ofender a Helena ni mucho menos, pero … no se qué pensar… ella nunca quiso hablar conmigo…

-Y creo André que jamás lo hará… ahora si me disculpas debo retirarme…Ha! Y una cosa más, quiero pedirte por favor…., no vuelvas a buscarme, si quieres saber algo de mi familia pregúntale al Sr. Robespiere…, Adiós André..

_André desesperado le grita desde la puerta…- _Florián espera… yo debo saber!

_Pero el joven no volteo la mirada…en la puerta del salón estaba Saint Just… quien al ver al joven Lazinni salir de la sala se dirige André diciendo…_

-Me parece que Usted ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí… por qué mejor no se va… y no regresa… no ve que el joven Lazinni no quiere volver a verlo…

André le dirigió una mirada asesina a Saint Just… quien a su vez se la sostuvo con la misma violencia…, André no tuvo más remedio que alejarse del lugar lleno de preguntas de las que quizá jamás podría hallar la respuesta.

**Amables seguidoras; hasta aquí llego el capítulo 6 de esta apasiónate historia.**

**Quiero agradecer nuevamente todos los review que he recibido.. en especial las observaciones que me ha ayudado a mejorar la redacción… **

**Quiero aclararles que si bien mi historia retoma hechos ya conocidos de la Rosa de Versalles original, hay mucho de mi impronta en cada situación… es por esta razón que les recomiendo leer todos los capítulos de principio a fin, porque si no, no van a poder entender el desarrollo..y desenlace de la historia..**

**Por otra parte quiero agradecer aquellas personas que han apreciado el personaje creado por mi ( Helena Lazinni), créanme que no me parezco a Riyoko, y por ende no la terminare matando ni nada por el estilo… al contrario, gusto de las historias que terminan bien… aunque uno nunca sabe…**

**Estoy muy entusiasmada con todo lo que he logrado escribir hasta ahora y es por eso que espero sus comentarios… ojalá les guste y sean sinceros conmigo al emitirlos..**

**Un saludo desde el sur a todos los que disfrutan conmigo Te Amare Mientras Viva… Arevoir!**


	7. CAPITULO VII

**NOTA: -Las citas en cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia- ósea mis comentarios**

**-Las citas en imprenta corresponden a diálogos e impresiones de André Grandier como relator de sus memorias..**

**-Las frases delimitadas con barras, son pensamientos de André Grandier vertidos de manera textual**

**-Los puntos suspensivos sirven para identificar los silencios entre una frase y otra…**

**Espero que con esta aclaración puedan disfrutar este hermoso capitulo 7- **

**Atte.: Fertuliwithejarjayes**

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA**

**CAPITULO 7.**

_André Grandier sale de la secundaria Luis Le Grand hacía la mansión Jarjayes, eran muchos los interrogantes que cruzaban por su cabeza, enterarse del posible motivo por el cual Helena se había marchado de Paris le perturbaba en gran manera.._

_Fue entonces que André decidió recluirse en su habitación para recordar los momentos que le hacen padecer esta angustia. _

**Memorias…**

Después del incidente, el Conde Fersen, Oscar, Rosalie y yo partimos hacia la mansión Jarjayes en donde nos estaban esperando el General y mi abuela…, al entrar mi abuela se puso muy nerviosa a ver a Oscar sangrando… , el médico llegó al cabo de casi una hora y atendió a Oscar en sus aposentos..

Mientras tanto una angustia invadía todo mi ser al pensar que Oscar podía perder la vida, ella era tan arriesgada!, además algo más me inquietaba, como era posible que el Conde Fersen estuviera otra vez en Francia…! /Esto no me lo esperaba/.

Estábamos en la alcoba de Oscar, mi abuela lloraba desconsolada pensando que Oscar moriría; el médico la tranquiliza diciéndole que no se preocupe, que Oscar debía guardar reposo para reponerse; El General que estaba presente mirando a mi abuela como si su preocupación no fuese necesaria, le ordena que se vaya a su cuarto a dormir…

Recuerdo que esa orden exasperó a mi abuela quien dirigiéndose al General le dijo lo que todos pensábamos en mansión, que él era el culpable de lo sucedido ya que ella nunca había estado de acuerdo que educara a Oscar como un hombre.

El General algo avergonzado con el Conde, tomó a mi abuela del brazo y la retiró de la habitación, en ese momento quedamos los dos caballeros solos junto a Oscar..

Entonces reitere mi pregunta..-Que hace Ud. Aquí Conde Fersen?

El Conde se dispuso a contestar cuando en ese momento Oscar despertó…, sin disimular la felicidad que sentía; Óscar decía una y otra vez que no había sido un sueño….,

Tanta demostración de afecto hacia el Conde me llenó de rabia y celos, por lo que preferí retirarme del lugar e ir a mis aposentos, no podía creer que después de 4 años ese hombre apareciera nuevamente en nuestras vidas, y además, que fuera justamente él quien salvó a Oscar, así que me dispuse a tomar un poco de vino ya que no debía demostrar mis emociones.

Cuando entré nuevamente en la habitación de Oscar, junto a ella y Fersen estaba también Rosalie quien admitió conocer al Conde desde hace tiempo…, situación que desconocíamos, pero al parecer, Rosalie le estaba muy agradecida por las atenciones que él había tenido para con ella cuando estuvo a punto de arrollarla sin querer con su carruaje…

En ese momento pensé que no solo a Rosalie había ayudado ese noble extranjero, ya que también le había dado una oportunidad a Helena de trabajar dignamente.. Por lo que me arrepentí de mis malos pensamientos hacia Fersen.

El Conde que se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy perspicaz, le pregunta a Rosalie si éramos consientes de quién había sido el responsable del ataque…,

Traté de que Rosalie no dijera nada de lo que habíamos pensado en secreto, pero su imprudencia afloró, diciéndole al Conde que nosotros sabíamos perfectamente quien había ordenado el ataque…

Oscar que estaba presenciando el momento, acalló a Rosalie disuadiéndola de no decir algo de lo que quizá podría arrepentirse ya que en ese momento no teníamos pruebas… pero para nosotros era claro que la orden había sido de Lady de Poliniac.

El Conde Fersen desconcertado por toda esta situación se despide de Oscar…; Recuerdo que Oscar quien siempre conservaba el aplomo, no dudó en preguntarle con entusiasmo al Conde si tenía pensado ir a visitar a la Reina María Antonieta.

El Conde le contestó que por el momento no iría a verla, ya que primero tenía pensado realizar un viaje a la ciudad de Troyes, y que después de esto, asistiría a un baile en el palacio en donde seguramente saludaría a su majestad.

Los ojos del Conde se llenaban de gozo al pronunciar el nombre de María Antonieta, por lo que no se retuvo en preguntar cómo se encontraba ella…

Oscar a pesar de sí misma, le informó que María Antonieta era muy hermosa e inteligente, pero que no era feliz, ya que había decidido ocultar sus sentimientos haciendo apuestas y malgastando el dinero de los tributos…, pero que seguramente esa actitud cambiaría después de una conversación que ambas habían tenido a solas.

/Para ese entonces Oscar tenía 22 años y empezaba a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos de mujer/.

Acompañé hasta la salida al Conde Fersen quien me comentó lo duro que había sido para él ausentarse de Paris desde aquella ocasión en la que Oscar se lo solicitó por el bien de la Reina…

Al notar que yo no pretendía darle mayores detalles sobre lo ocurrido durante esos años en la vida de Oscar y en la mía, no pudo resistirse en confirmar algo que él ya sabía… así que dirigiéndose a mí me dijo..

-André, sabes que en mi casa tengo empleada a una mujer llamada Helena Lazinni?.. Varios sirvientes me han dicho que te han visto en mi casa visitándola muy seguido durante este tiempo… dime…, es que acaso Ustedes están viviendo algún tipo de romance o relación?

Le conteste…_..—_Esta Ud. Bien informado Conde Fersen, Helena y yo tenemos una relación de pareja desde hace 4 años, ella y yo estamos comprometidos en matrimonio pero por circunstancias ajenas a nuestra voluntad no hemos podido concretar ese hecho—

-Que bien André, me alegro mucho de que tú seas el prometido de la hermosa y dulce Helena,…. pero dime, Oscar ya lo sabe?.. Y si lo sabe, porque está tan tranquila respecto a ti?

-Estimado Conde, debe Ud. Saber que mi ama aun desconoce esta decisión, y le ruego encarecidamente que no se lo informe, ya que deseo ser yo quien le de la buena nueva..

El conde entre risas me dijo…- André, no creo que para Oscar sea una buena nueva…, al contrario, saber que ya no estarás a su lado será un golpe muy duro para ella…

-Por esa misma razón_- _le dije- es que no he tenido el valor para decírselo, pero prometo que en cuanto Oscar halle un hombre que la proteja y la haga feliz, yo tomare el camino que debo tomar… Pero por ahora es mi deber estar a su lado…

El Conde solo se quedo a mirándome fijamente y me dijo

—André, Oscar es luz y tu eres su sombra, y ninguna persona, animal o cosa, puede separarse de su sombra… , amigo mío, tu estas destinado a estar junto a esa mujer y eres muy afortunado, ya que aunque yo quisiera no podría estar con la mujer que amo…..y no hace falta que te lo diga… porque está a la vista… María Antonieta es la única razón por la que estoy en Francia… Pero por ahora amigo mío, debo partir a buscar algún pretexto para sacármela del corazón… no puedo hacerle daño….

/En ese momento entendí que aunque el Conde Fersen era un hombre envidiable y a las claras podía estar con la mujer que él quisiera, sufría el mismo dolor que yo… amar a un imposible../

Antes de irse solo me dijo que tendría que estar muy seguro de mis sentimientos por Helena antes de casarme, y que aprovechara la oportunidad de conocer el amor, pero que no tomara una decisión equivocada…

Después del corto viaje del Conde, este regresó y se dispuso a visitar junto a Oscar a la Reina…, fue la primera vez que vi al Conde Fersen con el uniforme de los Dragones del Ejercito Sueco, también fue la primera vez que Oscar lo miró con deseo aunque muy discretamente.

Decidí entonces ir a ver a Helena ya que desde hacía algunos meses no compartíamos tiempo juntos, a veces pasaba por mi cabeza la loca idea de que Helena hubiera encontrado algún amor que la hiciera olvidarse de mí, ya que tenía muy descuidada nuestra relación… pues mi prioridad era cuidar de Oscar.

Al llegar a la casa del Conde, Helena salió a mi encuentro … me comentó con lujo y detalles como fue la llegada de Fersen, y cuales habían sido los cambios que se ordenaron en la mansión para su estadía, teniendo en cuenta que el Conde había viajado a Francia con la intensión de conocer a una dama inglesa con la que pronto contraería nupcias..

/Fue entonces cuando entendí las palabras de Fersen en los jardines de la mansión Jarjayes/_._

Helena dirigiéndose a mí me hizo el siguiente comentario…

-André hay un amigo mío de la infancia que desde hace tiempo he querido presentarte, el ha sido quien me ha ayudado a superarme con mis estudios y me ha presentado un mundo lleno de posibilidades a pesar de mi condición social… es una persona a la que quiero y admiro, por lo que le he solicitado ser el padrino de nuestra boda…

Entonces le pregunte … —Y se puede saber quien esa persona?

-Es Maximilien de Robespiere, le conozco desde la infancia y siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome en todo

-Robespiere?—…pero yo ya le conozco Helena, el es una persona a la que también admiro…, hay cierta determinación en su mirar al defender a los suyos que me insta a seguir sus pasos, me alegra que seas una muy buena amiga de él.

-Es verdad lo que me dices André!… que felicidad!.. Pues ya tendremos que organizar una reunión para tomar el té y compartir con Robespiere…

Dirigí entonces la mirada hacia un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas que estaba junto a la cocina en un humilde jarro de madera… eran de verdad hermosas… por lo que me dispuse a preguntar_ .._

-Helena, de donde sacaste esas flores?….

/Helena no pudo responder inmediatamente a mi pregunta y me dio la espalda…. Al notar nerviosismo en su semblante le pregunte nuevamente…/

-Dime amor mío, de donde sacaste esas flores, o acaso son tuyas?

Sin mirarme a la cara me dijo….—Si André, esas rosas son mías, me las obsequió un joven al que no pude rechazar ya que conozco su triste historia y sé que ha sufrido mucho…, Pero no pretendo darle ilusiones, pues me ha confesado que está enamorado de mí…

-Pero que dices Helena, como que alguien te envía rosas y está enamorado de ti…, porque no me lo habías dicho antes?.. Dime en este instante cual es su nombre..!

-André, sino he podido decírtelo es porque tu siempre estas al lado de Oscar de Jarjayes como si fueras su sombra, ya son 4 años en los que estamos juntos y aun no te atreves a decirle que en algún momento nos casaremos… No sé el nombre de ese joven pero en Paris se le conoce como Saint Just.

-Saint Just? – no he escuchado de algún joven con ese sobrenombre.. Pero Helena … no deberías recibirle nada a ningún hombre aunque este tenga una trágica historia… pues le das a pensar que tiene oportunidad contigo..

Helena me miro con disgusto y me dijo…

-Puede ser André que este cansada de esperarte y por eso he decidido recibirle rosas a ese joven, pues dime, que te hace pensar que soy de tu propiedad… si aun no has querido fijar la fecha de nuestra boda…

Y agregó…- André dime, cuando va ser el día en que seamos marido y mujer, y yo pueda gritarle al mundo que soy tu esposa y pueda darte hijos…

Le conteste nervioso….. -Helena yo…, yo no debo seguir dándote largas con este asunto, es necesario que nos separemos por un tiempo para pensar detenidamente en nuestro futuro…

-Quieres decir con esto André que nuestro compromiso ya no existe más?

-Helena, mi luz, un compromiso es un compromiso y no está en mi forma de ser romper una promesa…, pero yo quiero amarte de la misma manera en la que tú me amas… solo te pido un tiempo para pensar, para que tu conozcas a otras personas… y estés completamente segura de lo que sientes por mi…

Helena con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo…

- André, yo no tengo nada que pensar… mi amor por ti es lo más hermoso que poseo, tú has sido lo más bello que me ha pasado en una vida llena de privaciones…, tu eres mi primer amor y solo a ti quiero entregarme en cuerpo y alma…, yo sé que hay algo en tu corazón que no te deja corresponderme cómo quisieras, pero si necesitas tiempo te lo daré, y si quieres que conozca a otras personas también lo hare… pero ten la seguridad de que siempre volveré a ti, porque eres el dueño de mi corazón..

_/_Recuerdo esas dulces palabras que Helena me dijo aquella vez… pero ese mismo pensar era el que yo tenía para Oscar… quien estaba enamorada del Conde Fersen_/. _

Después de la intensa conversación con Helena, regrese a Versalles en busca de óscar quien había asistido a un baile organizado por la Reina, al que también asistió el Conde Fersen.

Al salir, note cierto dejo de tristeza e impotencia en la mirada de Oscar y ella a su vez miraba mi rostro desolado… así que no pudo evitar decirme_.._

-André creo que hoy no nos ha ido muy bien … parece que hubiéramos estado en las exequias de alguien muy querido, y que yo sepa, todas las personas a quienes queremos aun están con vida…

Dime André que te pasa? Porque estas triste?

Le conteste…- A mi no me pasa nada Oscar, hay ciertos asuntos a los que les doy mucha importancia y me cuesta mucho expresarlos…, Pero dime, tu porque estas triste y porque presiento que te sientes impotente ante la actual situación del Conde Fersen?

-André, veras, Fersen me ha confesado que el corto viaje que realizó a Troyes fue para contactarse con una dama con la que pretende casarse.., lo peor de todo, es que Fersen no la conoce, no sabe quién es ella y aun así quiere casarse para sacarse del corazón a María Antonieta y para que ella también se olvide de él…

A veces no entiendo porque el corazón y no la razón eligen a quien no debemos amar…

Le conteste…. —Te entiendo Oscar… el amor es un privilegio de pocos…

/Y en silencio partimos hacia la mansión Jarjayes cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos/…

Al día siguiente dejé a Oscar en Versalles y me dispuse a visitar el viejo manzano en Paris en donde había pasado hermosos momentos con Oscar en la niñez y con Helena en mi juventud.., Le había pedido a mi prometida tiempo para pensar y necesitaba pensar… yo no quería hacerle daño a alguien tan hermoso como ella.

Compre entonces una botella de coñac y me senté junto al árbol que presentaba un aspecto imponente…, embelesado con las ondas del rio Sena, no me percaté que un noble se sentó a mi lado con la mirada perdida en el horizonte…

Y estando junto a mí me dijo…..-André, quieres compartir conmigo algo de tu licor?

/Quien estaba junto a mi era el Conde de Girodelle, sus ojos parecían hinchados… pero no quise preguntarle el motivo de su angustia pues entre hombres jamás se hablaba de llanto o debilidad./

Sin bacilar le serví una copa, la que bebió de un sorbo… y prosiguió diciendo..

-Amigo mío entiendo porque estás aquí solo, se que debe ser difícil para ti afrontar esta situación, pero créeme que no eres el único que sufre..

/No quise emitir palabra pues aun no entendía a que se refería Girodelle hasta que me dijo…/-

-Desde hace un tiempo… siento que mi vida se derrumba…., no sé si lo has notado pero, hay cierta mujer a la que me es imposible llegar…., Trato de acercarme a ella pero es como si cayera en un pozo sin fondo….

André yo también amo a Oscar y ella simplemente no se da cuenta de que este sentimiento crece día con día…. Esa mujer para mí lo es todo, pero ella…. No quiere ver!

/La palabras del Conde no eran más que el eco de las mías… pero debido a mi condición de plebeyo era incapaz de pronunciar…, solo atine en servirle otra copa al desesperado Conde y bebimos hasta embriagarnos/

Al llegar a la mansión, me dirigí sigilosamente a la habitación de Oscar, abrí sin hacer ruido la puerta y la vi acostada sobre su cama, Oscar también había bebido por demás y dormía profundamente…

El estado de ambos dejaba mucho que desear… pero aun recuerdo que Oscar quien aun dormía, pronunciaba estas palabras..

-Fersen… Ho, Fersen mi amor…. Te deseo…. Quiero que me beses, que me hagas sentir que soy mujer… por qué tiene que ser la Reina…. Porque ella y no yo…

Al ver las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas solo pude decirle..

-Oscar no llores, no te angusties.. Estoy aquí contigo…

Y aun sin abrir los ojos me preguntó…-Quien eres?-

/Lo pensé solo por unos segundos pero no me atreví a decirle que era yo, André, su sirviente,… / así que le conteste…. - Soy yo…. Fersen

Oscar inmediatamente me abrazó y me besó diciendo….- Fersen mi amor.. Bésame...¡!

/No pude evitar entregarme al sabor de sus besos y sentir el calor de sus labios rojos carmín mezclase con los míos… esa mujer necesitaba ser amada y yo…necesitaba amarla, entregarle mi corazón y besarla de pies a cabeza/…

Pero unos pasos que se escucharon por el pasillo hicieron que la soltara…, torpemente me escondí debajo de su cama, Oscar estaba completamente ebria y yo ya empezaba a recobrar el sentido…

Quien entró a la habitación era mi abuela quien se encargó de recostar a Oscar sobre la silla junto a su cama, recuerdo que vi como caía su ropa al suelo imaginado que quizá habría podido ser yo quien se la quitara.. Oscar estaba desnuda a poca distancia de mí, pero yo no podía verla ni tocarla…

Después, mi abuela la recostó sobre su cama y salió de la habitación, casi media hora después decidí salir de mi escondite, pero me despedí de mí amada con un cálido beso en sus labios el cual ella correspondió

Al día siguiente me despertaron los gritos desesperados de Oscar, recuerdo que se quejaba y no abrió las cortinas de su habitación..

Pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido, me dirigí a sus aposentos y desde la puerta le pregunte..

-Oscar estas bien? Abre la puerta Oscar que te ocurre!

Me contesto…..- Vete de aquí André… no golpees mi puerta… ese ruido me está matando… siento que mi cabeza está por explotar….

Insistí….-Oscar por favor abre la puerta, le pediré a mi abuela que te prepare un café…, lo que tienes se llama resaca….y no te va pasar nada grave.. Por favor abre la puerta..!

/Después de insistir por casi media hora Oscar abrió la puerta de su habitación_…/_

Entre y le dije… -Vamos Comandante es hora de ir a Versalles hay mucho trabajo esperándonos…

-André siéntate hay algo que quiero contarte…

- Tú dirás…

-Veras ayer bebí demasiado…, tenía pensado hacerlo contigo pero no te encontré…, después de que me recosté en mi cama soñé que el Fersen estaba en mi habitación, bueno… en el sueño pasaba algo entre nosotros…, La verdad fue un sueño casi real pues no creo haber estado muy dormida… no se ¡! Hay una tremenda laguna en mi cabeza…

-Dime André, Fersen estuvo aquí ayer…

/Me puse nervioso por las palabras de Oscar, y poniéndome de pie le di la espalada, ya que tenía miedo que descubriera que lo que vivido no había sido un sueño y a quien entrego sus besos no era Fersen sino yo./

Entonces le dije….- Oscar, El Conde Fersen ayer no estuvo aquí…, en la casa solo estaban el General, tu Madre, Rosalie y la servidumbre… así que no te preocupes parece que solo fue un sueño…

-Tienes razón André, a veces lo que soñamos puede parecer muy real….

Y dime tu qué hiciste…?

Le conteste….- Ayer estuve en Paris… recuerdas el viejo manzano…. ¿? Pues decidí hacerle una visita y adivina quien estuvo conmigo….

-Dime André quien?

-Pues nada más y nada menos que el Conde Víctor Clemente de Girodelle, tu fiel subordinado quien al parecer nunca había bebido más de la cuenta…, Lo deje en su casa casi en el piso… puedo decir que disfrute mucho de su compañía… es una gran persona…

-Es cierto lo que me dices…. Jajaja! Al parecer ayer fue un día de licor para todos…..,

André, necesito que prepares los caballos debemos salir cuando antes a Versalles..

-Enseguida Oscar…. Le conteste y antes de salir de la habitación le dije….

-Oscar esas ojeras se te ven muy bien…. Pero se ve aun mejor tu sonrisa….

Oscar solo me arrojó una de sus almohadas a la puerta…./ Fue un hermoso momento juntos/.

Partimos hacia Versalles ya que su majestad el rey Luis XVI había organizado un importante evento de Opera, muchos nobles importantes se encontraban en el lugar por lo que fue necesaria la presencia de Oscar en la guardia.

Notamos que se acercaba el carruaje de Fersen, por lo que Oscar me pidió decirle al Conde que recodará lo que ambos habían conversado y que no era prudente su presencia en Versalles, ya que los rumores de su cercanía a la Reina al parecer ya habían llegado a oídos del rey.

Me acerque a Fersen y le trasmití el mensaje de Oscar, por lo que el Conde de buena gana dio media vuelta en dirección a los jardines de Versalles…

Oscar entró un momento al salón para cerciorarse del cambio de guardias; yo me quede afuera vigilando que el Conde no regresara.. Pero para mi sorpresa quien salió del gran salón fue la Reina, quien se dirigió en la misma dirección que el Conde…. Decidí no seguirlos ya que la mirada de María Antonieta estaba llena de angustia y desolación..

Al llegar Oscar me pregunto si había visto algo extraño en su ausencia… no quise decirle que había visto salir a la Reina, pues Oscar seguramente iría a buscarla… así que solo le dije que no había visto nada…

Oscar entonces se dirigió a mí diciendo…

-Sabes André, Fersen le ha dicho a la Reina que próximamente se va casar con una noble de origen británico, la reina esta desecha y temo que pueda cometer una locura…

Al saber que Oscar ya conocía la decisión de Fersen le pregunte…

-Dime Oscar y tú qué piensas sobre eso?

Mirándome con tristeza me dijo_…_ - André yo no sé qué debo pensar, por una parte me angustia saber que Fersen ama profundamente a la Reina y que ese amor no puede ser posible y que por eso el debe condenarse a un matrimonio infeliz…

Pero por otra parte, se que solo atándose a otra mujer acallara los rumores de su relación con la reina y salvara de la ruina a este país…

Le dije…—Oscar imagino que debe ser muy duro para ti….

Oscar solo asintió con su cabeza_…. _

Estuve al pendiente del regreso de la Reina hasta el amanecer cuando Oscar y yo terminamos la guardia, pero la reina no regresó…., el Rey Luis XVI salió solo del evento ya que según las doncellas de la Reina, ella se había retirado a sus aposentos porque se sentía indispuesta…

Yo sabía que nada de eso era verdad y que quizá la Reina había pasado toda la noche en compañía del Conde Fersen.

Aun así, preferí no revelarle esta información a Oscar ya que quizá ese sería el único momento feliz en la vida de esas dos personas que se amaban en silencio.

Después de descansar un buen rato, Oscar y yo decidimos ir a cabalgar con Rosalie cerca del arroyo, al observar los avances de Rosalie, llegamos a la conclusión de que había aprendido muy rápido a defenderse y que lo único que la motivaba era poder vengar la muerte de su madre adoptiva.

Oscar se preguntaba como reaccionaria Rosalie una vez que lograra su objetivo… pensaba en cuál sería su reacción al matar a una persona… solo me dijo que teníamos que estar preparados para darle consuelo a Rosalie en ese momento.

Un emisario de Versalles entregó en manos de Oscar la invitación a un nuevo evento social… yo tenía una cita con algunos informantes de Paris que me estaban ayudando a encontrar el paradero de Martin Gabriele, por lo que no pude acompañar a Oscar al baile.

Me dispuse entonces a ir Paris a la biblioteca real, en donde me estaban esperando con el informe, para mi sorpresa al llegar pude ver de lejos a Helena en compañía de un hombre con el rostro tan hermoso como el de una mujer…, podría haberlo confundido con una, pero su fisionomía era propia de un varón…, Helena no me vio, pero me alegró saber que quizá ella estaba conociendo a otras personas que podrían abrirle los ojos con respecto a sus sentimientos…. Pero el motivo de mi visita era otro, debía obtener el informe sobre la verdadera madre de Rosalie.

Al llegar los informantes me dijeron que al parecer aquella mujer llamada Martin Gabriele, había cambiado de nombre, y que según sus investigaciones ahora se llamaba Sharon y ocupaba un lugar muy importante en la Corte, por lo que me recomendaron hablar con las hermanas de extinto Luis XV ya que estas mujeres conocían a los miembros de la corte por su nombre original…

Regrese entonces a la mansión y al llegar se me informó que Oscar ya había salido al baile, así que aproveche el tiempo para revisar las herraduras de mi caballo…

Sentí que desde la ventana alguien me estaba mirando, al darme vuelta pude ver que Rosalie estaba aun en la mansión por lo que deduje que Oscar había asistido sola al baile real.. Entonces le pregunte a Rosalie…

-Dime por qué no fuiste con Oscar al baile?

Ella algo enojada me contestó…._—_En esta oportunidad decidí no acompañar Oscar a ese baile, ya que seguramente me encontrare con Lady de Poliniac y esa mujer me causa tal repulsión que quizá no podría controlarme… además hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre, así que no estoy para bailes o disgustos… además ver a esa mujer… hace que no pueda dominarme…. La odio profundamente…

/La expresión en el rostro de Rosalie era desafiante, por lo que solo le desee las buenas noches y la deje tranquila para que conciliara el sueño… la situación con Rosalie debería de resolverse muy pronto/.

Al día siguiente partí a Versalles muy temprano antes de que Oscar hiciera su aparición en la Corte, debía aprovechar la estancia de las tías de Luis XVI en Paris para entrevistarme con ellas respecto al asunto de Martin Gabriele quien había cambiado su nombre por Sharon..

Estando en Paris les pregunte a las damas si sabían a quien pertenecía ese nombre…. Muy seguras de sus respuestas, me dijeron que Sharon era el nombre de pila de Lady de Poliniac quien al obtener su titulo como Condesa se lo había cambiado

Al conocer el nombre de la verdadera madre de Rosalie, salí a todo galope a la mansión para contarle a Oscar mi descubrimiento…

Al llegar, entre gritando…-Oscar ¡! Oscar! …. Ya he descubierto quien es la verdadera madre de Rosalie…Dime ella donde esta?

-Creo que salió a dar un paseo…- pero dime André que sabes ¿?

-Oscar será mejor que por ahora Rosalie no lo sepa, pero he descubierto quien es Martin Gabriele… el nombre que pronuncio Nicole De la Moliere antes de morir…

Veras antes de casarse la madre de Rosalie era conocida como Martin Gabriele de Gurelle, pero al contraer nupcias con un noble cambio su nombre por el de Sharon … y tu seguro debes conocer quién es … pues Sharon es el verdadero nombre de Lady de Poliniac..

-André, quieres decir qué?

-Si Oscar, Martin Gabriele, es Lady Sharon de Poliniac, la verdadera madre de Rosalie…

Apenas termine de pronunciar esas palabras un grito de dolor se escuchó en la puerta de la mansión, Rosalie había escuchado mi conversación con Oscar y se encontraba en estado de shock por la desafortunada noticia…

Una vez entro en sí, llevamos a Rosalie a la terraza de la mansión y Oscar dirigiéndose a ella, le dice que hace un tiempo en ese mismo lugar le prometió adiestrarla para que llegado el momento pudiera llevar a cabo su venganza, pero que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira, ya que necesitaba tiempo para disuadirla de semejante propósito..

Rosalie estaba aun desconcertada por la noticia y no emitía palabra… por lo que Oscar continuo diciéndole que la perdonara, que no había sido su intensión hacerle daño..

Rosalie mirando a Oscar con los ojos llenos de ternura le dice que ella no tiene nada que perdonarle, por el contrario, estaba muy agradecida con todo lo que habíamos hecho por ella…

Yo solo pude decir_…_—No entiendo, … en la vida suceden cosas muy extrañas… su verdadera madre es la asesina de su madre adoptiva … parece increíble..

Rosalie aceptando su nueva realidad, cerró el dialogo diciendo que por más que esa mujer fuera su madre, la odiaba con todo su ser…

Decidimos dejar a Rosalie un rato a solas para que meditara sobre sus palabras ..

Oscar y yo partimos a Versalles pues era un día muy importante para la guardia real, ya que Oscar dictaría una instrucción especial con el manejo del sable.

Al llegar a palacio nos encontramos con el Conde de Girodelle quien asistiría a Oscar en la instrucción, el Conde me miraba esperando el momento para hablar conmigo sobre lo ocurrido en Paris…, así que en un instante en que Oscar se retiró del patio, Girodelle se acerco a mí diciendo…

-André, amigo mío… necesito hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido en Paris el día que bebimos más de la cuenta… necesito que por favor no comentes con nadie y menos con Oscar lo que hablamos… Para mí ha sido muy difícil aceptar este amor que me quema por dentro…así que…. André… te daré lo que quieras a cambio de tu silencio…

/Pensaba en que Girodelle se parecía mucho a mi… pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos…, pero había una diferencia entre nosotros… Girodelle era un noble y seguramente podría cortejar a Oscar o a cualquier dama de la corte sin problemas…. Entonces porque este hombre no abría su corazón…./

No pude resistir preguntarle..

-Dígame si Ud. ama a Oscar por qué no se lo dice…? Usted es un noble y seguramente la familia Jarjayes lo aceptará…, por qué no deja la cobardía y habla con Oscar…

Me contestó…—André simplemente no puedo…. Tengo temor de que Oscar me rechace y no quiero perder su amistad y su confianza, prefiero amarla en secreto hasta que ella se dé cuenta por si sola y venga a mí…

Mirándolo a los ojos le dije…..- Conde, lamento decirle que si Usted no se lo dice, Oscar jamás se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella… se ha concentrado tanto en su papel de varón que se ha prohibido a si misma sentirse mujer… , aunque Oscar es un misterio insondable pues su corazón late por …./me percate que de seguir hablando pondría en evidencia a Oscar frente a Girodelle… así que preferí callar../

En ese momento Oscar volvió a donde estábamos, y el Conde aun nervioso se retiró… /Nunca pude entender por qué ese hombre no fue sincero con ella y espero tanto tiempo…/

Al regresar a la mansión, Oscar se dispuso a buscar a Rosalie pues cuando salíamos a Versalles ella aun no estaba del todo bien por la noticia que desafortunadamente había escuchado..

La buscamos por todos lados pero Rosalie simplemente había desaparecido… así que me dispuse a volver a Versalles para saber en dónde estaba Lady de Poliniac ya que presentía que Rosalie quizá querría asesinarla…

Las cortesanas de palacio me informaron que Lady de Poliniac y su hija Charlotte habían salido al castillo de Duque de Guisé, entonces regresé a la mansión a todo galope e informe a Oscar que quizá Rosalie estaba buscando a Lady de Poliniac para vengar a Nicole de Lamoliere

Nos dirigimos al Castillo del Duque, cuando en el camino encontramos a los jinetes del carruaje de Lady de Poliniac en estado de pánico y a pie…

Oscar estaba desesperada, así que interrogó a uno de los pajes quien afirmó haber visto a una joven de cabello rubio con una pistola en su mano, y que después de amenazar con matarlos se había dado a la fuga con la condesa y su hija_…_

Inmediatamente salimos en la dirección que nos indicaron los hombres hasta que logramos divisar el carruaje…, Rosalie apuntaba a quemarropa a Lady de Poliniac quien le rogaba piedad.., la dulce Rosalie que ardía en deseos de venganza.. No fue capaz de ocasionarle daño a su madre…; / inmediatamente recordé las palabras de Oscar sobre estar junto a Rosalie cuando llegara el momento decisivo../

Oscar le informó a Lady de Poliniac que Rosalie era su hija, y que estábamos al tanto de su pasado…, la mujer parecía aun más nerviosa que antes por lo que solo atino subirse a su carruaje..

Antes de partir, Oscar le mostró a Rosalie a la pequeña Charlotte quien aun dormía; hasta ese momento era una simple niña caprichosa…, ahora Charlotte de Poliniac era la hermana menor de Rosalie de Lamoliere.

Fue un largo camino hasta la mansión, Rosalie lloraba desconsolada…, Oscar la llevaba en su caballo abrazándola a fin de infundirle aliento para seguir adelante.., pero Rosalie se aferraba a Oscar como si ella fuera un hombre de verdad…/ Rosalie necesitaba el calor de un hombre y para ella Oscar, mi Oscar, lo era todo!/

Al día siguiente su majestad organizó una nueva reunión social, parecía que en la corte la vida no tenía mucho sentido… las personas de alta sociedad, solo se reunían para presumir y demostrar quién tenía más dinero y poder… cuanta repulsión sentía de asistir a ese tipo de fiestas.

Además de la frivolidad de sus reuniones, los nobles también eran personas aberrantes con vicios escandalosos…, uno de los hombres más poderosos de Francia el honorable Duque de Guisé, pretendía desposar a la pequeña Charlotte de Poliniac que tan solo tenía 11 años.

Al Duque en cuestión se le conocía como uno de los pederastas encubiertos de la realeza, quien únicamente buscaba acostarse con niñas que aun no alcanzaban la pubertad.

Oscar me comentó que al baile al que había sido invitada asistiría el Duque de Guisé, por lo que preferí no acompañarla al salón.., entonces aguarde afuera…

Recuerdo que esa noche estuve pensando mucho en Helena, recordaba sus dulces ojos miel, su pelo negro y largo… su sonrisa tan llena de vida y su cuerpo que extasiaba missentidos … estar lejos de ella me hacia caer en la cuenta de que Helena era una mujer realmente hermosa…

De repente vi salir a toda prisa a Charlotte de Poliniac hacia una de las fuentes de palacio… su mirada estaba perdida y su expresión me hizo sentir escalofrío… , por mas que le llamé la niña no me respondió…

Al ver que se había metido dentro de la fuente y lanzaba carcajadas, supe que algo no estaba bien, así que me apresuré a entrar en el salón y buscar a Oscar…

Cuando salimos la escena fue realmente aterradora… Charlotte de Poliniac estaba en la torre del vigía del palacio dispuesta arrojarse…

Su madre y los demás asistentes al baile trataron de disuadirla para evitar su muerte, pero todo fue inútil, Charlotte se cayó al suelo como una rosa al marchitarse…

Rosalie quien había asistido al baile con Oscar presencio todo… y aun así, fue capaz de insinuar que no le dolía la muerte de su hermana…, pero esa altanería le duro poco… las lagrimas en sus ojos dejaron ver el profundo amor que sentía por la pequeña, a la que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer…

Oscar fue uno de los oficiales que ayudo a levantar el cadáver de Charlotte, me pidió que llevara a Rosalie a la mansión para que descansara ya que este golpe había sido muy duro para ella, además era necesario que lo hiciera, pues la Condesa de Poliniac estaba en la escena del suicidio y Rosalie estaba enfurecida culpándola por lo ocurrido ya que la Condesa era la másinteresada en que su pequeña hija se desposara con el asqueroso Duque.

Como pude sometí a Rosalie y a rastras la conduje hasta el carruaje…, /ambos estábamos muy consternados por la muerte de la niña/..

Cuando llegamos a la mansión acompañe a Rosalie hasta su habitación y ella se quedó profundamente dormida, aun así yo debía vigilarla ya que estaba muy exaltada con todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos días…

Recuerdo que había dejado la puerta abierta de la habitación para que no se prestara a suspicacias de la servidumbre; fue entonces cuando el General Jarjayes pasó de casualidad por la habitación de Rosalie .. Al ver que yo estaba adentro se dispuso a ingresar en la habitación y muy despacio me pregunto qué había ocurrido..

Le informé al General todo lo acontecido y también que Rosalie era la hija ilegitima de la Condesa de Poliniac…,

En General quedó muy sorprendido con lainformación que le brinde, así que decidió quedarse conmigo en los aposentos de Rosalie..

Yo estaba muy cansado y varias veces estuve a punto de dormirme…, entonces el General me sugirió ir a descansar a mi habitación y me ofreció quedarse el solo a cuidar de Rosalie…

Acepte el ofrecimiento del General y me retiré a mis aposentos…, creo que dormí por casi tres horas, los primeros rayos del sol hicieron que me despertara… entonces recordé ir a dar un vistazo a la habitación de Rosalie_…_

Desafortunadamente presencie una situación muy desagradable, el General Jarjayes estaba a punto de besar a Rosalie quien aun dormía…

Fue entonces cuando no supe cómo reaccionar y antes de que el General tocara sus labios, lo tomé por el saco y lo lleve fuera de la habitación…

En el pasillo le dije—Pero que hace General…. Que es lo que está pasando por su cabeza, es que acaso se ha vuelto loco_…!_

El General avergonzado se dirigió a mi diciendo… -André, perdóname, no quería hacerle daño a esa chica… solo que sus ojos, su pelo, su juventud… todo lo que hay en ella hace que pierda la cabeza… esa chica me gusta mucho y tenerla así indefensa hizo que mis instintos no resistieran mas…

_-_André… por favor no le digas nada de esto a Oscar, yo te prometo que jamás volveré a mirar a Rosalie, y mucho menos a tocarla…. Te lo juro André! … Pero por favor júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie… te lo suplico..

_-_Pero General yo… yo no puedo permitir que Usted se aproveche de la pobre Rosalie…, Además que pasará con la Sra. Jarjayes… es que acaso Usted ya no le ama?

Me dijo_ -_André, con los años el amor pasional se trasforma… mi esposa nunca está conmigo, se la pasa todo el tiempo al servicio de los reyes,… es normal que yo desee el cuerpo de una mujer… sentir el calor de los besos de una dama…

Le dije… -Pero General usted es el único culpable de toda esta situación, le ha impuesto a su esposa y a su hija servir a los reyes de Francia arriesgando sus propias vidas… y ahora que ha conseguido su objetivo se ha dado cuenta de que está perdiendo su familia…!

General Usted aun está a tiempo de reconstruir su vida, piense que ser feliz no es solo tener dinero y poder…o mujeres que satisfagan sus necesidades_…_

_-_André, solo te pido que guardes conmigo este secreto…, de mi familia me encargo yo y no necesito los consejos de un muchacho inexperto como tú… ahora, necesito que me des tu palabra … lo que viste nunca paso y será un secreto que te llevaras a la tumba_…_

Le respondí…. —Está bien General le prometo que de mi boca no saldrá una palabra…

-Eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar… ahora debo irme a una misión cerca de la frontera, cuando veas a Oscar dile que a mi regreso necesito hablar con ella sobre la situación de esa muchacha, pues si es hija de aristócratas ya no necesita más nuestra ayuda… así que he decidido que no quiero verla más en mi casa…

Y concluyo diciendo…. - Muchas gracias André por tu lealtad..

_-_No se preocupe General… aquí no paso nada…

Pasaron algunos días después de la muerte de Charlotte, y del desafortunado encuentro que tuve con el General… Oscar aun desconocía las intensiones de su padre para su adorada amiga…, aun así no me preocupaba mucho saber que el General quería desaparecer a Rosalie, pero como yo conocía su secreto, me encargaría de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, por lo que preferí no mencionarle nada a Oscar.

Me disponía a tomar la merienda con Oscar, cuando llego de visita el Conde Fersen… Estaba algo nervioso, por lo que le pidió a Oscar entrenar la esgrima.

/Ver a ese sujeto junto a mi amada, ahondaba en mi corazón una herida sangrante.., Oscar por más que lo intentaba no podía disimular sus miradas llenas de deseo hacia el Conde… aun así había decidido estar junto a Oscar, ya que conocía perfectamente los sentimientos del Conde por la Reina, y presentía que en algún momento Oscar tendría que entenderlo y dejarlo ir/.

Después de un duro entrenamiento, Oscar le pregunta a Fersen cuál es el motivo de su visita…

Fersen ahora más tranquilo, le confiesa que necesitaba practicar un buen rato con una experta en la esgrima, ya que necesitaba distenderse…, después se dirigió a mí diciendo…

_-_André, recuerdas que en algún momento me habías hablado de una taberna típica en la que sirven buen vino… por qué no vienes conmigo, yo pagaré la cuenta…

Le conteste…. —Discúlpeme Conde, pero ese no es lugar para un aristócrata, además debo reparar el carruaje…, le agradezco su invitación pero temo que no podre aceptarla.. Y ahora si me disculpan los dejo a solas… /Y muy a mi pesar me retire de la sala de té… /

A los pocos segundos, Oscar y Fersen bajaron al jardín, el Conde se despidió de Oscar.., a su vez Oscar no tenia intensiones de dejar ir a Conde, entonces me ordenó informar a la servidumbre que prepararan la cena para ellos… /Tuve que disimular la rabia que sentí, pero era mi deber, y tuve que obedecer./

Para mi fortuna el conde no accedió a la invitación… me sentí aliviado, por lo que no tuve reparo en decirle a Oscar que en poco tiempo cierto conde que conozco sería lanzado a la calle por visitar tabernas típicas en las que no eran bienvenidos los extranjeros ..

Oscar simplemente no respondió.. y subió al salón del té para ver la retirada del Conde…, /Me exasperaba ver a Oscar embelesada por Fersen, entonces decidí informarle sobre las habladurías de la corte…/

_-_Oscar sabes que por todo el país se habla de los encuentros nocturnos de Fersen y María Antonieta.., se dice que se los ve juntos sin respeto o recato alguno…, es una pena que la Reina no se dé cuenta de lo grave de esta situación…, sin embargo, es la primera vez que veo tan deprimido al Conde Fersen…, siento pena por él, sufre mucho, pero con eso no remedia la situación..

Oscar seguía mirando al horizonte sin pronunciar palabra por lo que me permití agregar…

_-_Oscar, existen amores en este mundo sin esperanza, ya que quien ama no se atreve a declarar su amor por temor a ser rechazado…

Oscar se dio la vuelta y me miró con los ojos a punto del llanto… y solo me dijo…

-André, ve por tu espada, vamos a practicar…

Una vez en el jardín agregó…-Te advierto que mis estocadas pueden ser mortales….

A lo que respondí… —Yo también te atacare con todas mis fuerzas…

Mientras practicábamos pensaba p / Oscar tienes que olvidarlo, Fersen no es hombre para ti, olvídalo te lo suplico….! ¡No pienses en el! Me hace daño/

Note que después de entrenar Oscar se preparó para ir a Versalles…, me ofrecí acompañarla pero no me lo permitió, así que decidí ir a Paris a tomar una pinta en la taberna del centro...quizá encontraría al Conde Fersen y compartiría con él la pena de amar en secreto…

Antes de entrar en el lugar pude ver a Helena… sentí un gran deseo de correr a sus brazos y dejarme envolver por su calor, pero debía cumplir con ella, por lo que tuve que contenerme y observarla de lejos…

En ese momento noté que Helena no estaba sola, pues salía de una pequeña casa el joven con el que la había hace un tiempo y junto ellos estaba Maximilien de Robespiere…, ambos caballeros se desvivían en atenciones para con ella… por lo que no era fácil para mí reprimir los celos que sentía

/Pero yo era el culpable de toda esa situación, pues le había pedido a Helena que conociera a otras personas.., y ahora que ella lo estaba haciendo no podía impedírselo.. / Así que los tres subieron a un carruaje que los condujo en dirección a la mansión de Fersen, sentí la necesidad de seguirlos, por lo que me apresure a tomar mi caballo…, debía saber más sobre Helena y sus amigos…

Al llegar al portón de la mansión de Fersen, ambos caballeros se despidieron de Helena, el más joven subió primero al carruaje, pero Robespiere se quedó un tiempo más hablando con Helena…, al despedirse le besó en la mano y le abrió el portón de la mansión…,/ noté que los ojos de Robespiere brillaban con intensidad …/ .. Helena solo le regaló una sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la casa…

Robespiere se dispuso a subir al carruaje cuando el hombre que estaba dentro lo sacó a empujones y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa…., arrinconándolo contra uno de los muros, le dijo-…

_-_Tenga cuidado maestro.. No sea que Usted se enamore de esa mujer y pierda de vista los ideales de nuestra organización..

Robespiere, retirándole las manos al joven le respondió…

_-_Yo jamás olvidare mis objetivos…, Pero Helena es lo único bueno que tengo y no pienso dejarla ir así nada mas…. Fiorele…, tu deberías ser mar sincero contigo mismo y admitir que también estas perdidamente enamorado de Helena Lazinni.

Entonces le contesto_- _Yo ya he sido sincero con ella, y es la opinión de ella la que realmente me interesa… pero puedo notar que Helena no siente lo mismo que yo.. Ella ama a otra persona…

Robespiere no contestó nada a las afirmaciones del joven… solo le dijo…

_-_Vamos amigo mío, no debemos pelear por alguien que no nos pertenece… si Helena ha de elegir alguno de los dos, será ella quien finalmente lo decida…, ahora volvamos a la biblioteca, tenemos una reunión muy importante con el Duque de Orleans—

Y diciendo esto ambos hombres partieron del lugar..

/Salí de mi escondite atemorizado por las palabras de Robespiere y su compañero.., no me había dado cuenta de que podría perder a Helena, y que quizá estaba dejando ir a la mujer de mi vida… nuevamente la duda se apoderaba de mi…/

Sentí que alguien me estaba observando, por lo que decidí mirar hacia la mansión…, Helena me observaba desde la ventana… pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza… y sin hacer ningún gesto cerró la cortina y no regresó…

Entonces tome mi caballo y partí hacia la mansión Jarjayes, / mi corazón latía muy fuerte y me sentía inseguro/..

Al llegar a la mansión, mi abuela me informó que debía ir a Versalles, ya que Oscar había solicitado mi presencia en el lugar…, de inmediato partí hacia el palacio y me encontré con mi ama en la entrada principal, entonces le pregunte…

-Dime Oscar para que te mandó a llamar la Reina..

Oscar no me respondió y salió a todo galope…la seguí, pero me gritó que no la siguiera, que necesitaba estar sola…

/No sobresalgo por ser una persona obediente, así que decidí seguir a Oscar sin que ella lo notara../

Cabalgó sin descanso hasta el arroyo… y después se sentó en la orilla.. Había una mezcla de dolor y rabia en su semblante… de repente empezó a pensar en voz alta diciendo..

_-_Su majestad por que oculta su rostro como un criminal…, debe defender su nombre.., María Antonieta la Reina de Francia, no tiene por qué sentir vergüenza_…_

Se corrigió a si misma diciéndose… -Pero que te pasa Oscar, porque estas pensando en esas cosas, porque te sientes así… que es lo que te está pasando…!

Varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se repetía una y otra vez… ellos se aman…

/Una tristeza invadió mi corazón al observar la desesperación de Oscar por no ser correspondida…, sus lágrimas me hacían ver que ella también sufría… y yo… yo simplemente no podía dejar de amarla…/

Asomaba por el horizonte una lluvia torrencial y al percatarse de ello, Oscar toma su caballo y sale al galope en dirección Norte, en donde se ubicaba una vieja casona.. Yo la seguía de cerca_… _

Al llegar a la casona, Oscar bajó de su caballo y tocó la puerta… , un mayordomo fue quien abrió y quien salió a su encuentro fue el Conde Fersen…

Oscar fría como un tempano, le dijo unas cuantas palabras al Conde,… la lluvia ya se había hecho presente… y aunque el Conde le insistió a gritos diciéndole a Oscar que se quedara, ella no aceptó y se marcho del lugar en medio de la tormenta…

No pude contener el deseo de estar a su lado y consolarla por el dolor que estaba padeciendo, así que la intercepte en el camino y le ofrecí abrigo…, y ella como la rosa más hermosa de todo Versalles me agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa…

Llegamos a la mansión muy tarde, todos en la casa dormían y el fuego de la chimenea se estaba extinguiendo…, así que busque algo de leña y reviví el fuego… Oscar aun mojada, se sentó en su sillón y se sirvió una copa… no quise preguntarle que había hablado con Fersen, así que decidí cambiar el tema.. Entonces le dije..

-Recuerdas que estabas igual de mojada aquella noche en arras cuando estuvimos de vacaciones…., Aun puedo escuchar en mi mente tu voz temblorosa por el frio…

Mirándome cabizbaja me dijo… —André, aun recuerdas lo que paso en Arras?

Le dije… —Claro que si Oscar, como olvidarlo, haber estado en la casa de mis padres conociendo su verdadera historia es un momento que no pienso olvidar jamás…

-Si tienes razón, me alegra entonces que ese sea el recuerdo que llevas sobre aquel viaje.

- Lo dices por el beso que me diste aquella vez?

/A Oscar se le subieron los colores al rostro e inmediatamente se paró de su silla y se fue a su habitación…, al parecer mi amada no quería recordar ese momento…pero para mí… había sido sublime…, Como me hubiera gustado que para Oscar también lo fuera/

Al día siguiente me dispuse a preparar el carruaje ya que Oscar debía ir al baile más importante de todo el año en Versalles, muchas personas importantes de toda Europa iban a estar presentes con sus mejores galas…, Además, era la oportunidad que todos los miembros de la aristocracia estaban esperando para confirmar los rumores del romance entre Fersen y María Antonieta

Estaba terminando mi trabajo, cuando Oscar bajó a las caballerizas a decirme que no preparara el carruaje ya que no tenía pensado asistir al baile en palacio

Entonces le grite…. - Oscar!

Con el seño fruncido me pidió que no levantara la voz, ya que podría asustar a los caballos…

Más sereno, me dirigí a ella y le hice ver que su presencia en Versalles ese día era muy importante, ya que su cargo como Comandante de la Guardia Imperial le obligaba a estar presente

Oscar replicó diciéndome que no quería asistir a un evento tan frívolo.

Entonces le dije… —Oscar tu deber es ir, debes estar al lado de la Reina, ya que en la corte están esperando que ella de un paso en falso para quedar en evidencia a fin de que confirme los rumores de su relación con Fersen…, Oscar tú debes ir y proporcionarle a la Reina la seguridad que ella ahora necesita

Me contesto…- - Entiendo lo que me dices André y el cariño que siento por ambos hace que me hierva la sangre al pensar en las habladurías de la gente …, pero me molesta tener que hacer el papel de Cupido…

Dime André, que haré cuando alguien hable mal de ellos, les sacare los ojos? Desenfundare mi espada y les cortare sus lenguas?...

Le respondí entre risas… - No sería una mala idea Oscar! ….

/Oscar entendió el mensaje que quería trasmitirle… ese día, debería ser la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial…y proteger a la Reina/

Oscar entonces cambio de parecer y le ordenó a mi abuela prepararle su uniforme de gala…, ella jamás lo había usado desde que había sido ascendida a Gran Comandante…

Me pidió que la acompañara al baile y que guiara su carruaje hasta Versalles…, así que me preparé y me dispuse a cumplir sus órdenes…

Cuando emprendí camino al palacio ya era tarde, así que le pedí permiso a Oscar para hostigar a los caballos y llegar a tiempo… Oscar me lo permitió, así que en poco menos de una hora estuvimos en la puerta del baile…

/No me esperaba ver a Oscar tan hermosa… el uniforme de gala de la Guardia Real le quedaba perfecto…. , Se veía inmaculada de blanco de pies a cabeza… era la imagen de una pintura angelical… / solo pude decirle…

-Oscar luces muy hermosa….

En ese momento todos los invitados ya estaban adentro, entre ellos el Conde Fersen, /la intervención de Oscar aquella noche seria decisiva/—

El baile terminó casi al amanecer, Oscar estaba muy cansada, me comentó que había bailado toda la noche con la Reina para impedir que los nobles presentes hablaran mal de ella si bailaba con Fersen…/Oscar había cumplido el objetivo y por esa noche la reputación María Antonieta no había sido mancillada/

Pesábamos junto al arroyo que está cerca de Versalles y observamos entre la bruma un carruaje, la ir acercándonos nos dimos cuenta de que era el carruaje del Conde Fersen, por lo que Oscar me pidió detenerme…

Bajó del camino principal hasta la orilla en donde sostuvo una conversación con el Conde..

Yo esperaba en silencio, atento a cualquier orden procedente de los labios de mi ama.

El sol empezó asomar por el horizonte y ellos aun seguían conversando… de repente, vi que el Conde empezó a correr y subió a su carruaje…

Oscar, lo seguía gritando…-Fersen a dónde vas!... Fersen!

Pero el Conde no le contesto, y dejo a Oscar sola junto al camino..

Al ver la angustia de mi ama no pude resistir preguntar de qué habían hablado

Oscar me dijo que Fersen había decidido marcharse a Norteamérica a pelear junto a los Americanos por la independencia de ese país y que se enrolaría en las filas del ejército voluntario comandado por Lafayette ..

/No quise decir nada en ese instante, así que regresamos a la mansión../

Una vez estuvimos ahí Oscar empezó a llorar desconsolada y subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro…/ nuevamente la persona que ella amaba se alejaba…/

Horas más tarde un vocero de la mansión Fersen aparece en la casa Jarjayes con una misiva para mí.., la nota la había escrito Helena… y me decía que Fersen se marcharía ese mismo día hacia América ya que se encontraba muy afectado por la situación de María Antonieta, escribió que entre lagrimas le había confesado su proceder, y había admitido ser un insensato y egoísta al permitir que el nombre de la Reina anduviera de boca en boca…

Por ultimo la misiva decía que el Conde había mencionado que no era un delito amar, pero sí que la pasión se impusiera a la razón…

Helena me solicitaba que hablara con Oscar para que ella impidiera que el Conde partiera a tierras americanas en donde un rio de sangre corría por la guerra..

/Eso era lo único que decía su carta… me extrañó que no hubiera ninguna palabra para mi… /

Con esta información me fui a los aposentos de Oscar, ella tenía la mirada perdida observando las aves de su jardín…

Me senté en su escritorio y le comenté hacia donde se dirigía Fersen,

Oscar seguía sumida en sus pensamientos y no me contestó nada… entonces le dije..

-Fersen es un valiente… mira que decidir ir a Norteamérica a pelear una guerra… no piensas ir a despedirlo Oscar antes de que abandone el país sabe Dios por cuánto tiempo?

Oscar continuaba en silencio…. Supe entonces que mi presencia no le ayudaba a salir de su pena… por lo que me dispuse a retirarme de sus aposentos ..

Cuando salí de la habitación, Oscar arrojó un objeto a la puerta y llorando gritó….

- Fersen… no te vayas por favor…. no me abandones… Fersen!

_**En la habitación de André en la mansión Jarjayes…. **__Oscar se acerca sus aposentos y le dice…_

_-_André, debes preparar tus cosas, hoy mismo debemos partir a la guardia y reunirnos con el regimiento…., Estos días han sido muy provechosos para mi… , necesitaba descansar….

Dime tu que tanto hiciste, pues noté que has pasado gran parte del tiempo encerrado en tu habitación…

Dime André te ocurre algo, tu ojo te está molestando..?

_André se dirigió a Oscar y le contesto.._

_-_No Oscar, mi ojo esta perfecto, decidí estar solo porque estoy escribiendo mis memorias…, es un proyecto en el que vengo trabajando desde hace un tiempo.. y quise aprovechar estos días para adelantar algo de mi escritura_**…**_

_Oscar mirándolo con sorpresa le dice…_

-Tus memorias?... es por eso que te la pasas con la pluma y el papel por los jardines…

-Si Oscar hay muchas cosas que quiero registrar en este diario…Además eres consciente de que en Paris y toda Francia los disturbios aumentan, y no sabemos en qué momento pueden atacarnos…. Tenemos que estar preparados ya podríamos perder la vida en cualquier momento…

_Oscar al escuchar las palabras de André le dice…_

-No digas eso André… yo no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado…

_André consternado por las palabras de Oscar le pregunta__**…**_

-Que has dicho Oscar?

_Oscar sintiéndose descubierta solo le contesta__**…**_

-Lo que escuchaste…, y ahora deja de pensar en cosas tristes y prepárate para partir, hay muchas cosas que debemos hacer juntos…

André solo asintió a las palabras de Oscar pero sumido en su angustia por obtener información sobre el paradero de Helena y las razones por las que ella se había alejado de Paris, no se percató de que Oscar le había confesado indirectamente que ella lo amaba…

_**Bueno señoritas, damas y todos los que siguen esta historia, he cumplido con la entrega del capítulo 7…**_

_**He tratado de poner en práctica los consejos que me han dejado en los review y por mensaje privado…**_

_**Me siento muy alagada de que Ustedes se tomen el tiempo en leer mis escritos y dejar sus mensajes… les agradezco de corazón, ya que escribir, re leer, editar y planear el desarrollo de este fic lleva mucho tiempo, pero estoy feliz de que a Ustedes les guste y que lo sigan..**_

_**Quiero agradecer en esta oportunidad a jka.. Quien visita constantemente la historia y siempre me deja un mensaje de aliento… también a mi queridísima Krimhild, siempre atenta para que no cometa errores garrafales…**_

_**También a Jessica y a Trenzas que han decidido embarcarse en la lectura.. **_

_**A todos (as) Ustedes mi gracias por disfrutar conmigo esta humilde historia..**_

_**Abrazos desde el sur!**_

_**Preview: En el capítulo 8, Alain regresará de su largo receso, André seguirá recordando lo que vivió años atrás y nos develara los alcances que tuvo su relación con Helena Lazinni.**_

_**Robespiere y Saint Just tendrán diferencias por amar a la misma mujer….**_

_**Oscar re descubrirá sus sentimientos por Fersen y empezara a meditar sobre los hechos ocurridos con André en varias ocasiones..**_

_**Y muchas emociones ineditas…. No se lo píerdan!**_


	8. CAPITULO VIII

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA **

**CAPITULO 8**

_En una tarde del año 1789 André Grandier y Oscar François de Jarjayes regresaron a las barracas del Regimiento B de la guardia Francesa._

_Al llegar Oscar recibe un mensaje directo de su majestad la Reina Maria Antonieta quien la esperaba en el castillo de Moudon, por petición del Príncipe heredero al trono Luis Joseph._

_Mientras tanto André Grandier se instala en la barraca…. y a pocas horas, se hace presente el Sargento Alain de Soisons luego de su ausencia por 6 largos meses. _

_Sus compañeros de regimiento incluyendo al soldado Grandier, ya conocían la triste realidad de Alain quien había perdido a su hermana y pocos meses después a su madre debido a la enfermedad que padecía. _

_Aun así Alain de Soisons, reflejaba un aspecto tranquilo y renovado; les comentó a todos sus compañeros que había regresado por que deseaba conocer de primera mano cómo se desarrollarían las cosas en Francia ante la inminente realización de la Asamblea de los tres estados. _

_Luego de recibir la bienvenida, Alain conversa con André sobre las cosas que ambos han vivido durante su separación. _

-André amigo mío cuanto tiempo ha pasado… no tuve tiempo de agradecerte tu preocupación el día en que estuviste en mi casa; si ustedes no hubieran ido a verme, quien sabe que habría pasado conmigo… te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí-

_André mirándolo con alegría le contesta_…-No te preocupes Alain, se que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi…, me alegro mucho de que estés nuevamente a mi lado…

-Dime André como está la Comandante?

-Oscar sigue igual que siempre, aunque hace un tiempo se ha empezado a comportar de manera diferente, es más serena y su carácter impulsivo al declinado…, sabes…Hasta he llegado a tener la loca idea de que ella siente lo mismo que yo, pues se expresa hacia mí con cierta amabilidad … supongo que debe ser por mi condición…

_Alain mirando fijamente a su amigo le dice_- De que condición hablas André?

_Le contestó… _ – Alain no hace falta que lo diga… mírame, soy un soldado al que le falta un ojo y a duras penas puedo ver bien con el ojo que me queda…, Oscar sabe que estoy aquí por ella porque la amo y porque mi vida sin ella simplemente no tiene sentido…, he llegado a pensar que Oscar siente lastima por mí, y por eso se comporta de esa manera…

Pero no sabes cuanta rabia siento al pensar en ello,…. yo no quiero que ella me tenga lastima…, solo necesito su amor.

-André, no seas tonto, aunque no conozco muy bien a Oscar se que ella jamás haría algo para perjudicarte, si está siendo amable contigo será porque quizá se ha dado cuenta que si ti a su lado ella no es nada…, quizá Oscar no sienta lo mismo que tu, pero lo que es claro para mí y para todos los que estamos en este regimiento es que tu eres el sostén de la Comandante y el día en que tu faltes ella no será la misma…

-Tu crees eso Alain…?

-No solo lo creo yo… todos estamos seguros de eso…

Pero dime André, hay algo más que te pasa… eres mi mejor amigo y sé que no solo por Oscar estas así…, hay algo en tu voz que me hace pensar que estas muy preocupado…, soy muy sagaz y puedo ver muchas cosas que tus ojos no pueden..

-Tienes razón Alain, hay algo mas…, veras hace un tiempo fui a visitar a Bernard Chatelet quien se casó con Rosalie, una antigua amiga que vivió en la casa Jarjayes antes de que perdiera el ojo…

Rosalie en alguna oportunidad conoció a Helena y estuvo presente el día en que ella y su familia se mudaron a otra ciudad…, me informó que según los vecinos de la Familia Lazinni, Helena había decidido marcharse porque estaba embarazada…

Hice mis investigaciones y según mis informantes Helena estaría viviendo en Lyon, pero este dato no es seguro…, Además conseguí entrevistarme con el hermano mayor de Helena a con el objetivo de hallar su paradero, pero todo fue inútil… no quiso decirme nada… y además tuve un desagradable encuentro con Saint Just …, no sé por qué presiento que ese hombre es el terrorista que hemos estado buscando….

En fin…. Tengo muchas dudas y necesito hablar con Helena…. Ese es el motivo de mi angustia…

_Alain tratando de comprender pregunta_…. - Y bien André, porque te preocupa que Helena haya tenido un hijo… que tiene que ver eso contigo?…., Ustedes rompieron su compromiso...

Además según me dijiste Helena tenía una relación muy estrecha con Robespiere, quizá su hijo sea de ese hombre…

-Eso no lo sé Alain quiero asegurarme de todo primero… así que tendré que esforzarme más por encontrarla…

-André, creo que te servirá de mucho entrevistarte con Robespiere, quizá el pueda decirte en donde esta ella y si los rumores de su embarazo son ciertos…., En muy pocos días dará inicio la Asamblea y es más que seguro que Robespiere estará presente como represéntate del pueblo, esa es tu oportunidad para hablar con el…

-Tienes razón Alain, debo hablar con Robespiere, el sabrá decirme que pasó con Helena...

-André, piensas que quizá el hijo de esa mujer pueden ser tuyo…?

-No lo sé Alain… no lo sé…., Hay otra cosa que no te he dicho… según los vecinos de Helena, ella habría recibido una fuerte suma de dinero que le obsequió el Conde Fersen…

-Bien André, pues tú conoces a Fersen, si quieres te acompaño a verlo y de una vez por todas resuelves tus dudas…

-Esta bien Alain, podemos aprovechar que Oscar no está y pedir permiso para salir…., Vamos, debo hablar cuanto antes con Fersen...

_Alain y André parten hacia la mansión del Conde Fersen a fin de dialogar sobre el paradero de Helena; el Conde la tenia empleada en su misión y seguramente el tendría información para André._

_Durante el camino Alain observa el semblante de André, notándolo inquieto y confundido, por eso se aventura a preguntar…_

-André, dime que pasa amigo… no tienes por qué sentirte así, de seguro el Conde nos aclarara toda esta situación…

- Perdóname Alain pero no dejo de sentir angustia…., tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que Helena este sola y que el hijo que tuvo sea mío…, dime como haré para encontrarla, como me enfrentaré a una situación que no esperaba….

Siempre quise tener hijos, pero ahora que posiblemente los tengo no sabría cómo reaccionar…, además como se lo diré a Oscar, como podre alejarme de la mujer que amo y a la que prometí proteger hasta mi último aliento…. Alain… dime que hare!

-No te angusties André, aun no sabemos lo que realmente paso, así que cobra fuerzas amigo…Todo va estar bien…

_Alain y André llegan al portón de la mansión Fersen, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y les informó que el Conde se encontraba en sus aposentos ya que se estaba organizando para su regreso a Suecia… pero que un momento Fersen los atendería _

_Alain y André esperaron en Hall principal de la mansión…., después de unos minutos el Conde Fersen estuvo presente y al ver André no pudo contener la alegría que sintió por lo que su saludo estuvo acompañado de un fuerte abrazo._

_Alain decidió esperar André afuera para que ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar a solas, entonces el Conde Fersen procedió a preguntar…_

-Dime André como esta Oscar, supe que dejo la guardia imperial y se unió al regimiento B del ejercito… y al parecer tu las haz acompañado…dime como esta ella?

-Estamos bien Conde Fersen, no le puedo negar que el trabajo en la guardia es más duro y la violencia se vive a diario, aun así, Oscar ha sabido desenvolverse en su nueva posición y se ha ganado el respeto y admiración de todos los soldados…

-y tu André, como estas… supe lo de tu accidente, y debo decirte que me apena mucho que perdieras la vista….

-Aun veo Conde, tengo un solo ojo, pero aun me permite disfrutar de las cosas bellas de la vida…

-Creo que con eso te estás refiriendo a Oscar…..

_André solo guardo silencio, por lo que el Conde no se contuvo en decirle…_

-André, no hace falta negarlo, desde que te conozco te has dedicado acompañar a Oscar en todos sus caminos…., el amor que sientes por ella ha hecho que lo arriesgues todo….

André eres un hombre muy afortunado ya que la vida te ha regalado un amor…. Consérvalo amigo mío y disfrútalo… no te niegues la posibilidad de ser feliz…

-Fersen… según me informó tu mayordomo partirás hoy mismo a Suecia…

-Si André, he decidido volver a mi país y radicarme definitivamente en Estocolmo, creo que mi misión en Francia ha terminado y la verdad no quiero seguir sufriendo por un amor imposible…

Pero dime André, cual es el motivo de tu visita?

-Fersen, verá… Helena trabajo para usted por mucho tiempo, supe que dejó Paris y que renunció a su cargo…

Usted era su amo así que supongo que debe saber el motivo por el cual ella dejo Paris…

_El Conde escuchando las palabras de André,… se dirigió a él diciendo…_

-André, Helena es una maravillosa mujer…. Y fue una excelente amiga para mi, lamenté mucho su partida, pero fue una decisión que ella tomo por iniciativa propia…, créeme que le rogué que no me dejara pero fue irrevocable en su decisión…

Nunca supe porque motivo decidió irse, pero sabía que ella sufría desde que terminó su relación contigo…

Yo hable con ella, le hice ver que tu proceder había sido honesto y que por más que intentaras amarla tu corazón ya le pertenecía a Oscar…

-Pero Conde, ella no le dijo nada sobre su estado…

-Que estado? A que te refieres….

-Según los vecinos de su casa en parís, Helena dejo la ciudad porque estaba embarazada…

Además supe que usted le entregó una generosa cantidad de dinero…., Conde usted sabe por favor, dígame…., Helena se marcho por esa razón…? Por favor no me niegue lo que sabe….

-André, créeme que desconocía esa teoría, Helena no me dijo nada acerca de un embarazo…

-Pero por que usted le dió dinero…?

- André, Helena era mi mano derecha en Paris, ella se encargaba de todo aquí en mi casa, ella conocía todos mis secretos y en muchas ocasiones fue la hermana que necesité cuando mas sufría por María Antonieta…

Helena me dijo que emprendería una nueva vida lejos de aquí y me pareció justo recompensarla de algún modo por todo lo que ella hizo por mí...

-Conde Fersen por favor dígame usted sabe… o es que acaso usted y Helena…?

-No digas algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte André,…. Helena y yo solo fuimos amigos, entre ella y yo no hubo nada más que eso…, ella es una hermosa mujer que no se merece un mal pensamiento

- Perdóneme Conde pero estoy desesperado, no sé qué pensar…, me angustia saber que Helena esta sola y que quizá ha tenido hijos… Conde, quizá yo sea el padre…

-André, créeme que si supiera algo te lo diría, pero no se…; quien seguramente debe saber algo es Robespiere…

Después de que terminaste tu relación con Helena, ella se acercó mucho a Robespiere, el fue su sustento…, la apoyaba en todo, y gracias a él Helena pudo superar su pena…, supe que él le propuso matrimonio….

Creo que Robespiere sabrá decirte los motivos…. Pues él fue quien se encargo de todo…

-Esta bien Conde, hablaré entonces con Robespiere…., le ruego que disculpe mi imprudencia, he venido a su casa a llenarlo de preguntas y tensiones justo en este momento…

-Eso no importa ya André, lamento no haber podido ayudarte…, por favor dile a Oscar que me hubiera encantado verla antes de partir, salúdala de mi parte y…. André…. Se feliz….

-Gracias Conde, tendré en cuenta todas sus recomendaciones, y tenga la seguridad de que sus saludos serán entregados…

Fersen, usted es una gran persona, le pido que también se dé la oportunidad de vivir… viva cada día como si fuera el ultimo…

-Gracias André, te echaré de menos…

-Adiós Fersen…

_André salió de la casa de Fersen sin obtener ninguna respuesta que le ayudara a resolver sus dudas…, además sentía mucha pena por Fersen quien finalmente se marcharía de Francia con las manos vacías _

_Alain quien aguardaba en el jardín de la mansión al ver André le pregunto…_

-y bien que te dijo, ya sabes que paso con Helena?

-No… el Conde desconoce que paso con ella…

-Pero como justificó el dinero que le entregó…?

-Según el Conde, le entregó el dinero a Helena como recompensa por años de servicio y lealtad….

-Es decir André que estamos igual que antes…

-No Alain, Fersen me dijo que Robespiere se había acercado a Helena y le había propuesto matrimonio después de que terminamos nuestra relación, así que definitivamente tengo que hablar con el ….

-Esta bien André, tendremos que buscar la oportunidad durante la Asamblea… aunque no será fácil hablar con ese hombre…

-Ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas… Alain, ahora no puedo regresar al regimiento, debo partir a la mansión Jarjayes hay un mensaje que debo entregarle a Oscar

-Esta bien André, te veré mas tarde…

_André partió hacia la mansión Jarjayes ya que debía informar a Oscar la partida del Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen_

_Al llegar a la mansión, André es recibido por su abuela con una deliciosa merienda, lo llenó de besos y abrazos pues hacia mucho que no veía a su adorado nieto._

_Inmediatamente termino de tomar los alimentos, André preguntó si Oscar ya estaba en la casa…. Por lo que se le informo que desde que había regresado del castillo de Moudon se había encerrado en sus aposentos y no quería recibir a nadie…_

_André se dirige a los aposentos de Oscar y toca su puerta… Oscar al saber que era André quien llamaba, no dudó en dejarlo pasar…_

_Al verlo se arrojo sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza diciendo..._

-André… dime por que tienen que pasar cosas tristes… por que una persona inocente tiene que sufrir…

_André correspondiendo a su abrazo le infunde ánimo a Oscar diciéndole…_

-No te angusties Oscar…, dime qué ocurre?

-André, el príncipe Joseph es un niño, es tan dulce y sensato…. Es una persona que no merece sufrir… y la enfermedad lo está consumiendo…y no puedo hacer nada por el…

-Oscar debes ser fuerte… veras que el príncipe estará bien…

_Oscar se separa de André y tomando su taza de té, mira por la ventana preguntándose para sí, _

_/ ¿Qué_ es lo que me está pasando? es que ahora no puedo disimular mis sentimientos…?/

_André, tomó asiento sobre la mesa del té, y dirigiéndose Oscar le dice…_

-Oscar supe que el Conde Fersen regresa a Suecia, recibí un mensaje de la marina en donde te envía saludos…

_Oscar aun mirando por la ventana, no emite palabra…, después de un largo silencio solo contesta..._

-André, debemos volver al regimiento para realizar el entrenamiento especial para la celebración de la Asamblea, por favor adelántate e infórmale a los soldados…

-Como órdenes Oscar…

_André parte de inmediato a las barracas…, Oscar lo mira desde la mansión alejarse, no puede dejar de pensar en lo mucho que sufre el príncipe Joseph, y para Fersen solo entregó una sonrisa…Después tomo pluma y papel y escribió este pensamiento…_

Hoy he relegado un sentimiento confuso… creí amar de verdad cuando no conocía el amor, sin embrago el amor siempre estuvo a mi lado y sé que seguirá estando…

Dicen que los ojos del alma pueden ver con más claridad, hizo falta mucho tiempo para los míos se abrieran…

Siento que el amor por ti me quema, no puedo esperar mucho para decirte cuanto te amo… tu olor, tu piel, tu fuerza… si supieras que por ti respiro…

Solo quiero que sepas que contigo todo lo puedo…solo puedo ser tuya…. André Grandier…

_El 4 de mayo de 1789 se celebró una misa solemne en la Catedral de Saint Luis en Versalles…, estarían presentes todos los representantes que participarían en la Asamblea de los tres estados convocada por el actual rey de Francia Luis XVI…; El regimiento B del ejercito al comando de Oscar, fue el encargado de escoltar hasta la catedral a todos los representantes del clero, la nobleza y el pueblo, este último grupo era liderado por Maximilien de Robespiere, quien ya tenía 31 años de edad._

_André Grandier al confirmar que Robespiere estaría presente, esta mas ansioso que antes por conseguir una entrevista con el…_

_La compañía de Oscar también fue designada por el General Buile para hacerse cargo de la seguridad de todos los que estaban dentro del recinto en donde se llevarían a cabo las sesiones_

_El clima en Francia fue muy variable por esos días y los soldados ya estaban cansados, pues la deliberaciones solían extenderse cada vez más…, Alain y André compartían las guardias…, Fue entonces cuando el soldado Grandier no aguanto más diciendo…_

-Alain hace ya un mes que empezó la asamblea y no parece terminar…

-Es verdad André, necesitamos vacaciones!

- La información es que los representantes del pueblo discuten asiduamente con los representantes de los otros dos estados, pero jamás logran ponerse de acuerdo…

-André, pero que es lo que a ti te molesta, que estén discutiendo, o que estés tan cerca de Robespiere y no hayas podido hablar con el…

-En realidad Alain, ambas cosas me molestan…, pero tienes razón, el motivo de mi disgusto es no haber tenido oportunidad de hablar con el…., Ya no puedo esperar más…

_En ese momento interrumpe la conversación de los hombres la Comandante Oscar, quien dirigiéndose a ellos les dijo…_

-Amigos de que están hablando…

_-Alain se apresuró a contestar—_De nada en especial Oscar…. Más bien dinos que está pasando allá adentro?

-Ellos siguen discutiendo….; Cuando todo esto termine tendremos unas vacaciones todos juntos…

_En ese instante Oscar divisa en el suelo una botella de vidrio, se encoleriza y reprende a sus soldados, ya que se les había prohibido beber alcohol durante las guardias.., se apresura arrojar la botella al soldado Grandier…. _

_André, quien se esforzaba mucho por disimular la poca vista que le quedaba en su ojo, no alcanzó a recibir la botella y esta se cayó al suelo irremediablemente… _

_Alain trato de disimular el incidente, pero Oscar no quedo muy convencida con su explicaciones… de todas maneras ordenó al soldado Grandier tomarse un tiempo de descanso para recuperarse…_

_Alain acompaña André hasta la sala de descanso ubicada junto al servicio del parlamento, cuando se encuentran cara a cara con Robespiere…. _

_André no podía perder esta oportunidad para hablar con él, por consiguiente se aventuro a llamarlo a gritos…_

-Maestro Robespiere! Robespiere!... deténgase por favor…

_Robespiere se da vuelta y ve al soldado que lo llama insistentemente, se dirige hacia él y le dice…_

-Dime compañero, en que puedo ayudarte….

-Robespiere no se acuerda Usted de mi?

-A decir verdad, conozco mucha gente, pero algo me dice que te he visto en otro lado…

-Así es Robespiere, yo le conozco desde hace años cuando Usted pronunció el discurso de coronación para el Rey Luis XVI, y además tuve la oportunidad de escuchar lo el Arras, en la posada cuando se expresó a favor del pueblo frente a mi ama, la Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes-

_Al escuchar el nombre de Oscar, Robespiere se turbó y le pidió André ir hasta el vestíbulo para hablar más tranquilos y en privado…_

_André nuevamente toma la palabra diciéndole…_

-Mi nombre es André Grandier y sirvo en el regimiento B que está a cargo de la seguridad de este recinto…

-Muchas Gracias soldado Grandier, sepa usted que recuerdo muy bien a la Comandante Oscar, pero a usted la verdad no lo recuerdo…, pero, dígame de que quiere hablar conmigo…

-Disculpe maestro, se que usted está muy ocupado con esto de la Asamblea, pero desde hace un mes he estado esperando la oportunidad para tenerlo frente a frente…

-Bueno, aquí me tienes, te ruego que seas breve ya que me esperan para mi discurso….

-Si maestro iré directamente al punto... Quiero saber el paradero de Helena Lazinni y usted es la única persona que puede decirme en donde puedo hallarla...

_Robespiere mas nervioso que antes le contesta…_

-Helena Lazinni? Pero yo porque tengo que saber algo sobre ella…

_André muy seguro de sus palabras toma confianza y le dice…_

Conmigo no simule Robespiere, se que Usted le propuso matrimonio hace un tiempo y que siempre ha estado a su lado…

Ustedes se conocen desde la infancia y desde la muerte del Sr. Lazinni Usted se ha encargado de proteger a esa familia…

Yo era el prometido de Helena, y por mi fue que ella sufrió… así que usted sabe perfectamente quien soy, y por que la estoy buscando…

-Grandier, no voy a negar que yo la conozco y que mi mayor anhelo fue hacerla mi esposa…, pero Helena decidió marcharse de Paris y yo no podía acompañarla, tengo un compromiso con mi pueblo y no puedo dejar mi responsabilidad en estos momentos en donde el destino de Francia empieza a cambiar…

_André, mas ansioso por lo que Robespiere había admitido, no dudo en preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber…_

-Dígame Robespiere Helena se marchó de Paris por que esperaba un hijo…

_Robespiere se quedo en una sola pieza y no respondió…._

_André pregunto nuevamente…-_Maestro por favor, dígame si esto es verdad, se lo suplico!.. Esta angustia no me deja tranquilo…

-Soldado Grandier, me temo que no podre contestarle, es mi turno en el parlamento y debo retirarme-

_André se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta del vestíbulo y desenfundo su espada apuntado al rostro de Robespiere…_

_Robespiere aterrado por la reacción del André, solo le dice…_

-Que hace Grandier pretende matarme…?

-No lo hare Robespiere, pero sepa que si no me dice lo que sabe, usted no podrá salir de aquí a menos que se enfrente conmigo…

_Sintiéndose atrapado, a Maximilien de Robespiere no le quedó otra alternativa que decirle lo que sabía…._

-Bien Andrea, te diré…, Helena se marchó de Paris porque a pesar del amor que le brindé, yo le brinde todo mi apoyo y en estos momentos Helena y su familia están radicados en la ciudad de Lyon…

_André ya más sereno pero firme siguió preguntando…_

-Y que sabe de su embarazo…?

_Robespiere ante la insistencia de la pregunta, y en la encrucijada recordó las palabras de Helena antes de partir a Lyon…_

(Palabras de Helena a Robespiere) /Maximilien, tú has sido para mí como un ángel que cayó del cielo para levantarme del suelo y darme ánimos cuando pensé que lo había perdido todo…; eres alguien muy importante para mí, y si hay alguien que merezca lo mejor de mi ese eres tu…, pero ahora no puedo decirte porque razón tengo que marcharme…., Solo tienes que saber que voy a estar esperándote una vez que todo esto termine…. , Nuca tendré como pagarte lo que estás haciendo por mi y por mi familia …., Solo quiero pedirte que jamás hables de mi con André Grandier… el no debe saber nada de mi/

_Volviendo de sus recuerdos Robespiere se dirige André diciéndole..._

-Nunca supe nada de un embarazo de Helena, pero he faltado a mi palabra y le he confesado en donde esta ella…. Creo que debería ser usted mismo quien le pregunte que paso entonces…

-Pero por qué Robespiere…., porque Helena se alejó, porque no quiere que yo sepa nada de ella…. Que es lo que está pasando…?

-André, debes entender que para Helena fue muy duro aceptar su ruptura, ella te amó como a nadie…, ella por ti hubiera dado todo...… , y por eso no habría soportado ver como se te va la vida a la sombra de un imposible…

-Pero usted porque me dice eso… que es lo que usted sabe de mi…?

-No sé mucho André, solo se lo que Helena me dijo…, que tu amabas con locura a Oscar de Jarjayes y que por eso su relación contigo no podía ser…, y veo que Helena tenía razón… sino dime por que ahora perteneces al ejercito…?

_André sitio vergüenza ante las palabras de Robespiere por lo que no pudo sostenerle la mirada…. Aun así le dijo…_

-Eso no le incumbe….

_Robespiere contesto inmediatamente…- _Es verdad André, a mi eso no me incumbe, pero sepa que Helena es una gran mujer y por eso lo dejó libre para que pueda hacer su vida feliz, no desperdicie ese regalo tan hermoso y realícese como persona… no entregue su vida al ejercito…

_André conmovido por estas palabras baja la guardia y le abre la puerta del vestíbulo al Robespiere… _

_Antes de retirarse Robespiere emite estas últimas palabras…. _

-André busca a Helena en Lyon y ella te sabrá decir todo lo que necesitas saber….

_Después de casi dos horas, André vuelve su puesto en la entrada del parlamento…en su corazón había algo de paz al saber en dónde podría hallar a Helena y descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas…_

_En ese instante se retira del parlamento la Reina María Antonieta quien se dirigió a todo galope hacia el castillo de Moudon._

_Ese día la jornada de trabajo fue intensa, por lo que al cambio de guardias, Oscar le pidió al soldado Grandier acompañarla a su mansión para descansar_

_Hacía mucho tiempo que André no había estado en la mansión Jarjayes, por lo que le pareció una buena idea visitar a su abuela… además el semblante de Óscar dejaba mucho que desear,_

_Alain le había comentando André que notaba a Oscar pálida y muy cansada, y que en muchas ocasiones la había escuchado toser y después de esto tocarse el pecho como si sintiera un gran dolor…_

_André con su corta vista no podía distinguir los síntomas de la enfermedad que padecía Oscar, pero al escuchar su voz apagada no dejaba de inquietarse por su amada_

Al llegar a la mansión, Oscar ordena un servicio de té para ella y su lacayo…

_André después de haberse aseado y cambiado de ropa se hace presente en los aposentos de Oscar en donde ella lo espera ansiosa para conversar…_

_Un silencio estremecedor se hacía presente en la habitación, por lo que André decidió romper el silencio diciendo…_

-Parece que el príncipe está muy enfermo, ahora la Asamblea se ha suspendido y los Reyes salieron corriendo a Moudon...

-Esta bien André, no te preocupes ya hemos pasado por esto antes, el príncipe se recuperará

-Pues eso espero Oscar…., _contestó André, poniéndose de pie frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a Oscar _

_Oscar continúa diciendo_… - Además de eso tengo otras ideas en la cabeza...

_André aun si mirarla de frente de pregunta_.—cuáles son?

_Oscar se presura a sacar un puñal y ponerlo detrás de de André con el objetivo de probar su visión _

_André al ver el brillo del puñal en el vidrio de la ventana se pone frente a óscar y le dice…_

-Que pasa… Son exámenes de vista..?

_Oscar no muy convencida de la reacción de André le pregunta…_ -Acaso vez bien…?

_André algo nervioso le contesta_—De que hablas Oscar! Puedo ver…., es un cuchillo hecho a mano el 1612, que perteneció a tu familia y siempre ha sido tu favorito…

_Oscar quien definitivamente sospechaba de la pérdida paulatina de la visión de André le dice_- No mientas André, hay algo mal con tu ojo…

_André al sentirse atrapado no le quedo más remedio que mentir… y con una risa fingida le dijo..._

-Insistes mucho Oscar, por favor ya no bromees…

-Esta bien André, discúlpame….

_Oscar alcanza a percibir el triste sonido de las Campanas de Notre Dame que anunciaban los últimos momentos de vida del pequeño Príncipe Luis Joseph_

_Una vez que el sonido terminó, Oscar no pudo evitar romper en llanto, pues era la confirmación de muerte del príncipe a quien Oscar apreciaba sobremanera…, el pequeño solo tenía 7 años..._

_André trató de consolar a su ama, pero Oscar salió desbocada en medio de la lluvia a dar el pésame al castillo de Moudon… , sabía que María Antonieta la necesitaba en ese duro momento.._

_Una vez Oscar se retiró de la mansión, Alain se hizo presente ya que su compañero de catre le había dejado una nota solicitando su presencia en la residencia de la Comandante…_

_André, muy agradecido con Alain por su presencia, le invita a su habitación ya que debía conversar con él sobre algo muy confidencial…_

-Y bien André aquí estoy, tú me dirás para que soy bueno…

-Alain necesito un gran favor de tu parte…

-Dime André, sabes que no puedo negarte nada…

-Amigo mío, necesito que me ayudes a escribir el resto de mis memorias… mi ojo se está apagando y creo que no podre lograrlo sin tu ayuda….

-André, aun sigues con eso, pensé que solo escribirías unas páginas… no que pretendías terminar el libro completo…

-Alain por favor, no tengo a quien más acudir, y es preciso que termine lo que empecé…. Por favor Alain no puedes negarte…

-Esta bien André, escribiré lo que me pidas.. Pero como lo haremos si tu estas aquí en la mansión, y yo en las barracas del regimiento….

-No te preocupes por eso Alain, hablare con óscar para que te permita estar unos días aquí en la mansión; además debo alejarme de ella, ya que sospecha que estoy perdiendo la vista …

- Pero André, debes decírselo… no puedes seguir sufriendo en silencio…

- No Alain jamás se lo diré, si lo hago Oscar no dejará que la proteja,….y dime, como podré estar a su lado… sabes que ella es la razón por la que sigo vivo… prométeme que no se lo dirás…

-Esta bien André, lo hare únicamente porque tú me lo pides….

-Alain hay algo más que debes saber…., Robespiere me ha confirmado que Helena está viviendo en Lyon con su familia….

- Pero André eso es una excelente noticia… y sobre el embarazo .. .Que te dijo al respecto?

- Dice no saber nada... Solo me dijo que buscara a Helena que ella era la única persona que podría decirme la verdad…

- y que piensas hacer amigo mío…

- Por ahora no puedo hacer mucho por que a pesar de la suspensión de la Asamblea, debemos seguir en estado de alerta ante cualquier manifestación o disturbio que se dé en la ciudad de Paris...

Así que he decidido viajar a Lyon una vez termine todo esto para que Helena me diga con sus propios labios la razón por la que abandonó Paris…, y si es cierto que tuvo un hijo así me dirá de una buena vez si yo soy el padre

-Me parece sensato André, y que le dirás a Òscar?…

- A Oscar le diré la verdad, ella tendrá que entender…

-Está bien amigo mío tu dirás cuando empezamos con tus memorias….

-Bien Alain toma la pluma, pues no tenemos tiempo que perder….

**Memorias…**

Después de la partida del Conde Fersen, Oscar organiza un viaje a la casa de playa de la Familia Jarjayes; Rosalie y yo decidimos acompañarla, ya que nos preocupaba dejar sola a Oscar quien se encontraba muy triste.

Una vez llegamos a la casa, Rosalie preparo el té y compartimos una merienda, el día era muy hermoso, así que les propuse a las damas pasear a caballo a la orilla del mar…, la idea les encantó...

Salimos a pasear, y como de costumbre, Oscar y yo decidimos hacer una pequeña carrera…, íbamos a toda velocidad cuando tuvimos que detenernos ya que en el camino nos estaba esperando una persona…, para mi sorpresa era la inescrupulosa Jane Valois de la Motte.

Muy amable se presentó ante Oscar…, yo la miraba con desdén, pues ella sabía que su presencia me molestaba...

En ese momento nos alcanzó Rosalie quien se impresionó mucho al ver a Jane...

Oscar aun extrañada por el encuentro, le pregunta que hace ella ah; Jane le dijo que se había enterado de su viaje y que hacía mucho deseaba hablar con ella debido a que su esposo, Nicolás de la Motte, se había unido a las guardias imperiales y necesitaba que Oscar le tuviera cierta consideración ..

Oscar recordó haber conocido a esa mujer en las exequias de la marquesa de Brambury…, aun así fue directo al punto preguntándole…

-Jane, ha viajado desde Versalles nada más para decirme eso?

A lo que Jane contestó – Si, Coronel Jarjayes, disculpe no ha sido mi intensión molestarla…

En el momento que nos dio la espalda, se acercó una mula con dos grandes bolsas llenas de monedas de oro…, Jane dirige el animal hacia Oscar dando a entender que se las obsequiaba…

Oscar quien jamás reprime sus pensamientos se dirigió a ella diciendo

-Que significan esas monedas?

Jane con una sonrisa macabra creyendo haber conseguido lo que pretendía le contestó… - Nada en especial, solo debe saber que quien las posea adquiere sentido común…

Al escuchar la respuesta de Jane, Oscar dio un fuerte latigazo al lomo del animal, y mirando a los ojos de Jane expresándole lo ofendida que estaba le dijo

-Eso es tener sentido común! Y que jamás se te olvide…

Jane aun mas ofendida con Oscar por su desprecio le dijo

-Coronel Jarjayes, se siente superior a los demás!.. Sepa que personas como usted son fáciles de encontrar… y sepa que ese tipo de personas me parecen excesivamente ridículas….

Y diciendo esto se alejo de nosotros burlándose con grandes carcajadas

Oscar y yo salimos al galope hacia la casa,… aquel encuentro había sido por demás desagradable…; cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, notamos que Rosalie no venía con nosotros, Oscar se preocupó por este hecho pero le hice ver que Rosalie pronto regresaría y que sería prudente esperarla en la casa.

Recuerdo que la casa de playa permanecía casi siempre sola…, Oscar me había confiado una llave maestra que había elaborado el Rey Luis XVI que habría todas las puertas…, el lugar era realmente hermoso y la paz que experimentaba al estar ahí me hacia olvidar de todo…

A Oscar le ocurría algo similar, ya que sus ojos expresaban calidez y ternura al recordar nuestras vacaciones en la infancia en aquella propiedad…, muchas veces Oscar y yo vacacionábamos en dicha casa con sus hermanas mayores y la servidumbre, … recuerdo que Oscar prefería jugar conmigo en el mar, mientras sus hermanas jugaban a las muñecas…, Oscar siempre fue única…y diferente…

Después de no mucho tiempo, Rosalie regreso a la casa y nos informó que necesitaba estar sola porque le dolía la cabeza…, Oscar decidió hacer lo mismo, e ir a su habitación a tomar una siesta…., entonces decidí preparar la cena para los tres mientras las damas descansaban.

Una vez estuvo lista la cena, llame a la habitación de Rosalie para que bajara a comer, pero Rosalie me contestó que aun estaba indispuesta y que no tenía ganas de comer…

Entonces toque la puerta en la habitación de Oscar, pero ella no estaba… así que la busque por todos los rincones de la casa sin éxito….

Salí a la playa y pude ver que Oscar estaba dentro del agua …, únicamente llevaba puesta su camisa.., y no se percató de mi presencia…, al mirarla mis miembros se tensaban y mi corazón latía con fuerza… deseaba tanto estar con ella nuevamente en el mar, pero no como cuando éramos niños… tenia deseos de estar con ella y hacerla mía..

De repente sentí unas manos rodearme por la espalda…, inmediatamente reaccioné y al darme la vuelta, pude ver el rostro de Jane Valois de la Motte, quien me hizo un gesto de silencio susurrando…

-No hagas ruido André, sino gritaré y armare tal escándalo que Oscar se dará cuenta de que la estabas mirando bañarse en el mar…. Así que se obediente y ven conmigo…

No tuve otra alternativa que ir con esa mujer…, me llevó a unas ruinas cercanas a la casa en donde había una botella de vodka y algo de fuego,… Jane estaba sola… por lo que pregunte…

-Sra. De la Motte que es lo que quiere, y por qué no está su marido con usted…

Ella mirándome lascivamente me dijo..

-Relájate André, mi marido se quedo profundamente dormido y no podrá interrumpirnos…, he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo y nada ni nadie podrá quitármelo…

-Sra. De la Motte por favor sea clara que es lo que quiere de mi..

-André, quiero lo mismo que tu esperas de Oscar François de Jarjayes, te observé mientras la mirabas…., esa es la mirada de un hombre que anhela a su amada para hacerla vibrar de placer…

Y diciéndome esto se abalanzó sobre mi y mordió mi labio superior… reaccioné casi de inmediato empujándola al suelo ..

Jane empezó a reírse maléficamente…, yo no sabía que hacer por lo que le dije…

-Jane Valois, estas equivocada conmigo, yo jamás podré relacionarme con una mujer casada, así que por favor, le ruego que me deje en paz ya que no me interesa nada de usted.

-Pero por qué André, yo podría darte todo lo que deseas, podría enseñarte los placeres del amor sin sentirlo…, podríamos ser amantes todo el tiempo que quieras,…

Desde que te conozco has sido para mí la manzana prohibida… te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo y no descansaré hasta hacerte mío…

Me aterrorizaba escuchar las palabras que esa mujer me decía con vehemencia… pero tenía que hacer algo pronto, pues sabía que esta situación siempre estaría latente…

En ese instante apareció Rosalie quien dirigiéndose a Jane le dijo…

-Pero que haces aquí Jane…

Jane sintiéndose descubierta le dijo…

-Rosalie estaba aquí esperándote, pero este hombre noto mi presencia primero y quiso abusar de mi…., Desde hace tiempo lo conozco y siempre ha estado interesado en mi como mujer… ayúdame Rosalie…

Inmediatamente reaccioné diciendo…

-Miente Rosalie, esa mujer es un demonio…, ella es quien me persigue y se me insinúa cada vez que tiene oportunidad…, le he dicho de mil maneras que no quiero tocarla… pero es muy insistente, a pesar de ser una mujer casada….

Rosalie mirándola con asombro solo dijo…

-Mujer Casada?-….

Y agregó…. –André no te preocupes creo en lo que me dices, pero esto que hemos vivido hoy tiene que quedar entre nosotros, Lady Oscar no puede enterarse de que Jane estuvo aquí y menos de que trato de seducirte…, te pido por favor que me dejes a solas con ella hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar….

En ese momento me pareció muy extraña la actitud de Rosalie, y más aun que me pidiera dejarlas solas, pero preferí hacerlo antes de que Oscar sospechara que algo estaba pasando en su ausencia…

Cuando llegue a la mansión Oscar ya estaba lista en la mesa del comedor esperándonos… y muy enojada se dirigió a mi diciendo…

-André, que pasa… preparas la cena y te vas…. Es que se han puesto de acuerdo para dejarme sola…

-No Oscar, para nada… Salí a buscarte pero no te encontré…la cena está servida desde el momento en que empecé a llamarte sin obtener respuesta…

-Esta bien André, siéntate, debemos comer antes de que esté completamente frio…, pero dime en donde esta Rosalie… fui a su habitación pero no la encontré…

-Oscar…. Este….bueno…, Rosalie salió a dar un paseo a la orilla del mar para tomar aire fresco…

- Pero que estás diciendo André, la dejaste salir sola a esta hora en la obscuridad?-

-No te preocupes Oscar, Rosalie sabe cuidarse y aquí en la casa solo estamos nosotros tres…, no pasara nada…, es mas…, no debe tardar en entrar por esa puerta…

-Tienes razón André, no debo ser tan sobreprotectora con ella..., ahora comamos ya que esto se ve delicioso...

Oscar y yo comimos hasta saciarnos…, nos servimos algunas copas de vino, y bebimos hasta altas horas de la madrugada…, no nos percatamos en qué momento llego Rosalie…

Oscar lucia muy cansada, por lo que decidí ayudarla a llegar a su habitación…, una vez la deje dormida en su cama, fui a mi habitación para conciliar el sueño…

Por mi mente una y otra vez se cruzaba la imagen de Oscar nadando en el mar…, esa sensación no me dejaba tranquilo…, también recordaba las palabras de Jane de la Motte, y por último la tierna y dulce figura de Helena…, estaba muy tenso…. Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos de lado y finalmente dormir….

Cuando desperté, los rayos del sol eran muy fuertes e iluminaban toda mi habitación… sentí un fresco olor a lilas cerca de mí…, fue entonces cuando noté que Oscar dormía plácidamente en mi pecho….

Una vez más, Oscar había buscado mi calor en la noche.., Siempre lo hacía cuando sentía temor o soledad…, y me gustaba saber que se sentía confiada estando entre mis brazos..

Decidí bajar a desayunar sin despertarla y Rosalie ya nos estaba esperando con un café…, al notar que estaba solo, me invitó a la mesa y me dijo…

-André, es preciso que hablemos de lo que paso anoche.., debes saber que Jane es mi hermana de crianza…, ella es la hija de Nicole de la Moliere y nació de una relación que sostuvo en secreto con el primer esposo de mi verdadera madre, Martin Gabriele de Gurelle.., Jane y yo nos criamos juntas y yo la quiero como si fuera mi verdadera hermana…

También la conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo miente o dice la verdad, y sé que lo que dijo de ti ayer era falso…, así que no te preocupes que creo en tu palabra …, solo quiero pedirte que no le digas a Lady Oscar que Jane es mi hermana, no aun…, ya encontrare el momento preciso para hacerlo….

Pero André, debes saber que Jane no te dejara en paz, ella está obsesionada contigo… dice que si logra tenerte a ti, finalmente lograra llegar a Oscar…, no se a que se refiere con ello, solo quiero pedirte que te cuides de ella….

-No te preocupes Rosalie, me cuidaré de esa mujer y ten la seguridad de que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo…, solo asegúrate de contarle cuanto antes a Oscar la relación que tienes con Jane…, Oscar confía en ti….

-Esta bien André, buscare el momento para hacerlo…

En ese preciso instante Oscar se une a nosotros en la mesa y terminando su taza de café nos informo que debíamos preparar todo para regresar ya que tenía asuntos urgentes que averiguar en Versalles

Llegando a la ciudad de Paris Oscar decidió adelantarse a Versalles para empezar cuanto antes sus averiguaciones, Rosalie y yo decidimos ir al centro a realizar algunas compras; estábamos escogiendo algunas verduras para llevar, cuando nos encontramos de frente con Helena que estaba en compañía de ese Joven… Saint Just.., al verme Helena se puso nerviosa, pero no bajó su mirada y me saludo de una forma muy fría…

Saint Just notó que el semblante de Helena había cambiado, por lo que diciéndole algo al oído se retiro de la escena.., Rosalie al notar que Helena y yo necesitábamos hablar a solas me dijo que me esperaría afuera del mercado…

Una vez estuvimos solos me dirigí a Helena y le pregunte….

-Helena como haz estado, cuánto tiempo hace que no te veía…., debo decirte que luces tan bella como siempre…

-Gracias André, puedo decir lo mismo de ti…, me alegro mucho de verte ya que me evitaste tener que escribirte una carta…

-y bien Helena ya que nos hemos encontrado puedes decirme de que querías hablarme en tu carta…

-Se trata de Jane Valois, hace poco la vi en compañía del Cardenal de Rohan en la mansión Fersen, averiguando sobre el…; cuando supe que eran ellos me escondí y pedí a la servidumbre que no mencionaran mi nombre como responsable de la propiedad…

Debo decirte que no sirvió de mucho…, me dispuse a salir de la mansión y fue inevitable el encuentro con esa mujer…

Me pregunto por el Conde Fersen, y por ti…, después me dijo que ….

-Que te dijo esa víbora Helena…..

-Me dijo que tu y ella…., que ustedes eran amantes desde aquella vez que fuiste a buscarme a casa de la marquesa de Brambury…., me gritó en la cara como disfrutaba estar entre tus brazos y que todo este tiempo habías jugado conmigo…., yo se que Jane es una mentirosa…. pero sus palabras fueron muy convincentes…

Además me dijo que por más que ella y yo estuviéramos perdidamente enamoradas de ti, tú solo tenías ojos para Oscar Jarjayes a quien también conocías en la intimidad…

Asombrado por todo lo que me contaba Helena le dije…- Esa es la mentira más grande del mundo… jamás he tenido ningún tipo de relación con Jane, esa mujer es una serpiente que me sigue a todas partes…, Helena no debes creerle… yo jamás he jugado contigo y jamás la he tocado…

Es cierto que la conocí aquel día que fui a buscarte, … pero entre ella y yo no paso nada… me hizo jurar que jamás le contara a nadie que ella se me insinuó en la terraza …, perdóname Helena por no haberte dicho antes lo que paso aquel día…

En cuanto a Oscar, lo único que hay entre ella y yo es una amistad llena de confianza y cariño, jamás he conocido su intimidad… Oscar…, Oscar ama profundamente al Conde al que sirves…y jamás ha puesto sus ojos en mí…

-No te preocupes André, sabía que esas afirmaciones no eran ciertas…, Jane siempre me ha odiado por mi relación contigo y no perdió la oportunidad para hacerme sufrir…, pero en algo de lo que dijo si tenía razón .. Tu solo tienes ojos para Oscar François de Jarjayes…

-Helena… eso no es cierto… yo…. yo te extraño…. he pensado mucho en ti….

Mirándome tiernamente se percató de que mis palabras hacían que se entregara a ese sentimiento que se había propuesto negar…., por lo que recobrando su mirada fría me dijo…

-Hay algo mas André, Jane me propuso vengarme de ti y de Oscar por el engaño…, dijo que debíamos formar una alianza para destruir a Oscar, para que de esa manera tú fueras solo mío… también me propuso trabajar para ella ya que tiene ciertos negocios en mente…

Por supuesto que me negué rotundamente, por lo que esa mujer me ha declarado la guerra abiertamente…. Pero sé cómo manejarla….

Lo que quería decirte es que deben tener mucho cuidado con ella… Jane de ha propuesto acabar con ustedes y no descansara hasta alcanzar su objetivo…, Jane quiere ser una dama importante en Versalles y hará lo que sea necesario…

-Gracias Helena, la información que me has brindado me será de mucha ayuda…, veo que aun te preocupas por mí….

-André, yo….

-No digas nada Helena, pronto iré a verte a la mansión… necesito hablar contigo en un lugar tranquilo y privado…, tienes que saber que eres muy importante para mí y que una parte de mi está contigo….yo… yo te necesito…

-Esta bien André, cuando tu lo decidas ven a verme a la mansión…

-Helena hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte…., ese joven que estaba contigo….dime que pasa entre ustedes….

-André, me dijiste que debía conocer a otras personas…., Bueno Saint Just es alguien muy amable conmigo y siempre está dispuesto ayudarme … así que…, en definitiva lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia…

- Claro que me incumbe Helena… aun eres mi prometida….

-Eso tenemos que resolverlo André…. , y ahora suéltame tengo que irme… te veré después…

-Pero Helena espera…. yo….

Y dejándome con las palabras en la boca se reunió nuevamente con Saint Just y se fue del mercado…

Salí y Rosalie me estaba esperando…, notando mi tristeza, pudo adivinar que la conversación entre Helena y yo no había sido del todo cordial… por lo que me pregunto…

-André, como esta Helena… noté que su mirada ha cambiado, pero sé que sigue siendo esa joven dulce y trabajadora de siempre….

Le conteste—Es cierto Rosalie, Helena ha sufrido mucho… es normal que su carácter se torne hostil… pero sigue siendo mi Helena adorada…

-La quieres verdad André?

-Si Rosalie, la quiero mucho…. de hecho quiero estar con ella nuevamente.., la he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo…. no sé porque he sido un tonto diciéndole que debe conocer otras personas….

-André, y Lady Oscar… tu…. tú la amas….

-Lo de Oscar es diferente Rosalie…, Oscar es el amor de mi vida…, pero es un amor que nuca será mío…, y yo no puedo seguir esperando algo de ella…, me enferma pensar que en cualquier momento el Conde Fersen regresara y ella ira corriendo a sus brazos…, yo tengo que hacer mi vida…. y tu deberías hacer lo mismo Rosalie…

-Entiendo André…, ambos tenemos que olvidarnos de Oscar….

Y con esta conversación llegamos a la mansión Jarjayes en completo silencio…

Después de saludar a mi abuela y a la familia, fui a las caballerizas a darles un baño a los caballos…, algunas bestias odiaban el agua sobre sus lomos por lo que termine mojado de pies a cabeza…, me quité la camisa, y proseguí a terminar mi tarea…, en ese instante Oscar llego a las caballerizas….

Al ver mi pecho desnudo note que sus mejillas se sonrojaban…, eso me parecía muy extraño.. Pero decidí no intimidarla.. Así que le di a pensar que no había notado el color en su rostro

Entonces me dijo…- André, estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones… el Conde de Girodelle me informó que Nicolás de la Motte hace parte de las guardias imperiales y que ingresó gracias a una recomendación del Cardenal de Rohan…, ese hombre es el esposo de Jane Valios…

Después sucedió algo muy extraño, me encontré con el Cardenal en la antesala al salón de los espejos y me saludó de manera por demás cordial…, hasta llegó a mencionar que yo era su amiga…, hay algo en todo esto que no está bien… tengo un mal presentimiento..

Le dije….—Oscar debemos estar atentos a los movimientos de Jane Valois y su esposo…, creo que están tramando algo para perjudicarte….

- Tu como sabes eso André…?

Le conteste…- Una amiga me lo dijo en el mercado central…

Oscar frunció el seño y me preguntó…. –Que amiga?

-Helena…, la chica de ojos como la miel…, la que conociste afuera de la catedral….

-Ha si… esa joven…. ella es muy hermosa…., pero dime que sabe ella de los planes de Jane…

-No sabe mucho en realidad…, pero conoce a Jane y sabe que es una mujer malvada y sin escrúpulos…

-Eso es cierto…, André… pero tú qué haces trabajando sin tu ropa exterior… podrías pescar un resfriado…

-Ha eso… no te preocupes Oscar estoy acostumbrado…, no pasara nada…. a menos de que tus mejillas se enrojezcan nuevamente….

-Pero que dices André…, mejor termina lo que estás haciendo… debo cubrir las guardias nocturnas del palacio y necesito que me acompañes….

-Esta bien Oscar iré contigo…, Oscar una cosa más…

-Dime…

-Te vez muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas…

Y sin decir nada salió corriendo hacia la mansión… yo hice lo mismo y estuve listo cuando cayó la noche para acompañar a Oscar al palacio…

Una vez en Versalles, Oscar se dispuso hacer un recorrido por los jardines más lejanos del palacio central…, le ofrecí mi compañía pero la rechazó…, era peligroso que Oscar anduviera sola en la oscuridad… pero ella siempre fue autosuficiente y no quería que nadie interviniera en su trabajo…

Entonces me quede en la guardia de la entrada principal esperando a Oscar…

Fue entonces cuando el Conde de Girodelle quien se disponía a salir a su mansión se acercó a mí para saludarme… me dijo…

-André amigo mío, porque estás aquí solo…, pensé que estabas con Oscar recorriendo los jardines….

-Como esta Conde de Girodelle… quise acompañarla pero Oscar no quiso mi compañía así que como puede ver estoy aquí esperando su regreso…

- Ya veo…, y dime André como estuvo el viaje a la propiedad Jarjayes cerca del mar…

Le contesté—Estuvo maravilloso… no sabe cuánta falta me hacia estar lejos de aquí… la falta de sinceridad y la envidia que reina en Versalles me asfixia…y necesitaba algo de aire puro…

Me contestó—André, deberías estar agradecido que las puertas de Versalles se abran para ti como si fueras un noble…

Al notar que había ofendido al Conde no tuve otro remedio que excusarme…

El Conde un poco más tranquilo me dijo – No te preocupes André…hare de cuenta que no has dicho nada…, solo quería decirte que el mismo día en que ustedes partieron a la propiedad una mujer muy hermosa y sensual estuvo preguntando por ti y por Oscar…,

Yo le informe que ustedes habían realizado un viaje… , ella me dijo que necesitaba hablar con la Comandante urgentemente por lo que le di las indicaciones necesarias para que los hallara…,

André, tenias que haberla visto…, esa mujer era fuego… me gustó mucho… Pero tuve que reprimir mis instintos al enterarme que es la esposa de uno de los capitanes de la guardia…, el torpe Nicolás de la Motte…. ese hombre es un verdadero desastre como militar…

Le dije—Conde de Girodelle, tenga cuidado con esa mujer… puede ser muy bella, pero es un ser malvado que intenta perjudicar a Oscar…

-Pero que dices André…. como que ha intentado perjudicar a mi Comandante…

-Así es mi estimado Conde, por lo que le agradecería que la próxima vez que la vea se abstenga de brindarle información sobre Oscar…

-Está bien André, lo tendré en cuenta…. es una lástima que semejante mujer sea perversa…. y sobre todo que este casada…, en fin…ahora debo irme amigo mío… dile por favor a Oscar que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite…, tu sabes lo que yo siento por ella…, ella es mi gran amor….

-Descuide Conde, yo sabré decirle que usted es incondicional…

-Gracias André…. nos veremos más tarde….

-Hasta luego Conde, fue un gusto conversar con usted…

Pocos minutos después de la partida del Conde, Oscar llegó hasta donde yo estaba… me tomó por el brazo y me llevó rápidamente a la parte trasera del palacio sin decir una sola palabra….

Cuando estuvimos ahí le dije… -Que pasa Oscar por qué me haz traído aquí….

-André, lo que tengo que decirte no debe escucharlo nadie…, veras… me encontré con Jane Valios cerca del canal.., la note muy nerviosa pero supo sostener la mirada y disimular.. Me dijo que había salido a tomar aire fresco…, pero hay algo que me hace pensar que se trae algo entre manos….

André necesito que sigas todos sus movimientos y también los movimientos de su esposo…, debemos asegurarnos de que no hagan nada en contra de su majestad…

-Pero Oscar yo no puedo hacer eso…

-Por que no André… que pasa .. Como te atreves a desacatar una orden mía…!

-Oscar yo no puedo hacer eso porque….. Porque Jane me ha estado acosando desde hace tiempo…, le he dejado claro que no quiero tener nada con ella pero es muy insistente….

-André… pero por qué no me lo habías dicho antes… como puede ser que tengas secretos conmigo…

-No quise decírtelo por qué no me pareció necesario… pero ante la petición que me haces no tuve más alternativa que confesártelo…

-André, pero lo que me dices podría ser beneficioso para nosotros… podrías simular corresponder a sus sentimientos y de esa forma sabríamos cuáles son sus planes….

Fue entonces cuando perdí el control y muy ofuscado le conteste a mi ama…

- Un momento Oscar, yo siempre te he obedecido y te he acompañado en todo… pero esta vez no lo hare…, veremos la forma de desenmascarar a Jane pero no me pondré como carne de cañón…, lo siento Oscar pero no hare lo que me pides…y ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a casa… estoy muy cansado…

Oscar se quedo en silencio…,y cuando me disponía a retirarme me gritó…

-André!... André!... Perdóname,.. Yo no quise…. ¡! Perdóname André, no quise comprometerte… a veces mi afán por proteger a la Reina hace que pierda la cabeza…, debes saber que para mi tu eres muy importante y no pondré en riesgo tu vida…, perdona mi falta de sensatez…

-No te preocupes Oscar… olvidare lo que me has dicho…, Pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo y no perder de vista a Jane…

-Esta bien André, tienes razón…. Muchas gracias por ser tan especial conmigo…,

Diciéndome esto me dio un beso en la mejilla y partimos juntos a la mansión Jarjayes…

Pocos días después se conoció que su majestad la Reina María Antonieta, estaba esperando un hijo de Luis XVI, este era el heredero al trono que toda Francia había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo…

Oscar estaba feliz por la noticia y dejó de preocuparse por Jane y su esposo…, aun así y a pesar del júbilo y la atmosfera que se respiraba en Versalles, seguí muy de cerca cada movimiento que hacían Jane y Nicolás de la Motte… pero nada indicaba que estuvieran tramando un plan en contra de Oscar o de la familia real…, lo único que hacían esos sujetos era apostar en el casino clandestino instalado en Palacio, a petición de Lady de Poliniac…

Estuve haciendo esto por casi 6 meses, pero no había indicios de nada…, Oscar cuidaba cada paso que daba la Reina en su afán por enmendar el daño que según ella le había ocasionado a María Antonieta cuando perdió su primer hijo… puede decirse que Oscar se había convertido en una especie de madre regañona que no dejaba hacer nada a la Reina…,

Rosalie por su parte seguía ayudando en la mansión y tejía mitones y mantas para el príncipe a petición de Oscar…, mi abuela notaba que Oscar no estaba mucho en casa y todos los días derramaba algunas lagrimas extrañándola…., en fin, la vida se desarrollaba con normalidad… pero había un vacio en mi corazón…el vacio que había dejado aquella dama de negros cabellos y ojos miel…, Helena…..mi querida Helena…

Decidí no prolongar más mi deseo de verla y partí a la mansión de Conde Fersen a buscarla…, cuando llegue noté que Helena había cambiado, estaba más hermosa que nunca…, tuve que refrenar mis instintos para no abalanzarme sobe su labios y besarla…

Ella me saludo muy cordial, y muy educada… se había esmerado por ser una dama… pero no perdía su esencia sencilla y humilde…, me invitó a tomar el té y a recorrer los jardines de la mansión… durante el paseo, me contó todo lo que había aprendido…, ya hablaba sueco el ingles… yo me sentía muy orgulloso de sus progresos…. y esta embalsado con su belleza…

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la mansión le pregunte…

-Helena… has pensado en mi…?

Ella mirando hacia el claro manantial que estaba en frente de nosotros me dijo…-Si André, he pensado en ti… siempre pienso en ti…

-Helena… debes saber que… yo,… yo te necesito Helena… necesito tu calor… necesito tus besos…

Y diciéndole esto la tome por la espalda y la abrace para que sintiera que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad…

Ella se volteo hacia a mí y mirándome a los ojos me dijo…

-Porque André… porque vienes a buscarme…, porque vienes nuevamente a trastornar mi vida…. yo… tú y yo ya no tenemos ninguna relación…, ahora soy la novia de alguien más…

Al escuchar lo que Helena me decía la apreté con fuerza y le dije…

-Quien Helena, dime quien…

-Eso no importa André, te di muchas oportunidades… te estuve esperando pero tu no viniste…, para que seguir esperándote cuando tú sigues enamorado de Oscar…

-Entonces Helena, porque sigues pensando en mi…? Dime… Si tienes otro amor, porque tu piel se estremece cuando te toco…., dime Helena… dime a los ojos que ya no me amas y me iré sin decir nada… y jamás volveré a molestarte…

Ella me sostuvo la mirada y me dijo…- André yo… yo ya no….

-No titubees Helena… dime! dime que ya no soy importante para ti…

-No puedo André… no puedo decirte algo que no es verdad…. yo…Yo te amo y siempre te he amado….

Fue entonces cuando ambos nos besamos con intensidad…, la piel suave y tersa de Helena hizo que mis manos tocaran suavemente su pelo,… recorrí con mis besos su cuello…

Después toque con mis manos firmes su espalda y ella se daba en mis brazos como una pluma liviana…, supe que era el momento de demostrarle cuanto deseaba hacerla mía…, Helena se entrego a mí en un remolino de pasión desenfrenada…

Hicimos el amor en completo silencio como si ambos supiéramos que quizá era nuestro ultimo día juntos… yo me sentí feliz…, y sabia que después de esto tenía que tomar una decisión y hacerla de una vez mi esposa…, pero había otra cuestión que resolver… Helena tenía una relación con otra persona, lo que nos ponía en una situación comprometedora…

Una vez terminamos de entregarnos el uno al otro con dulzura, Helena se quedó profundamente dormida en mi pecho… yo aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, había tenido mi primera experiencia como hombre con una verdadera mujer…, pero mi alegría se vio interrumpida por el recuerdo de mi ama aquel día en el mar…, no podía dejar de pensar en ella…, era como si Oscar sin saberlo vigilara todas mis acciones… pero era yo mismo quien no podía desligarme de Oscar aun estando con la dueña de mi cuerpo..

Me puse de pie y me vestí, cubriendo a Helena con mi saco…, me lave el rostro con el agua del manantial para despejar los pensamientos de Oscar en mi mente… pero todo fue inútil…

Sentí que alguien se acercó a mí por la espalda y lo único que pude decir fue…

-Oscar!... Oscar eres tú….

Una voz delicada me contestó…- No André… no soy Oscar… soy yo, Helena…

Le dije—Perdóname Helena… pensé… pensé que tu..

-No tienes que explicarme nada André, estabas pensando nuevamente en esa mujer…. a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros hoy, tu estas pensando en ella…

-Helena escúchame… No fue mi intensión… es simplemente que Oscar sigue rondando mi cabeza… y no puedo…

-Ya basta André Grandier…! basta de excusas…!, basta de mentiras…!, basta de engañarte … acepta de una buena vez que tu corazón le pertenece a esa mujer… y aunque te has entregado a mi… ella es la dueña de tu ser …

-No, Helena escucha … después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros hoy he decidido volver contigo, gritarle al mundo que eres mía y fijar una fecha para nuestra boda… debes terminar esa relación y casarte conmigo…hoy mismo hablare con Oscar …

-Espera un momento André, aun no has escuchado lo que yo tengo que decirte…. yo…. yo no pienso terminar mi relación con Robespiere…, el me ama y yo…. yo quiero casarme con el… lo que pasó entre nosotros hoy debe quedar aquí …, quiero que te olvides de todo esto…

-Pero Helena… no puede ser cierto lo que me dices…, no puedes ser la mujer de otro hombre que no sea yo…

-Perdóname André, pero tu jamás podrás ser mío completamente… no tiene caso que lo nuestro continúe….por eso he decidido….

Algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro… pero limpiándolas con fuerza me miró de frente y me dijo….

-Por eso he decidido no volver a verte…., André por favor no vuelvas a buscarme… no quiero prolongar esta agonía…, trata de ser feliz por tu cuenta…. ten valor para decirle a Lady Oscar cuanto le amas…

Al notar que Helena se estaba negando a si misma su felicidad y que por más que sus labios dijeran que no me necesitaba… su mirada, sus lagrimas y su voz me decían lo contrario, insistí para que no me dejara… pero ella vistiéndose rápidamente se alejo de mi…

En ese momento decidí volver a casa… estaba perturbado por todo lo acontecido…, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Helena… le daría tiempo para pensar…, para que se diera cuenta que solo a mi lado podía ser feliz… y yo también tenía que hacer algo y pronto…, debía dejar de pensar en Oscar y olvidarme de ella de una buena vez…

Pasaron 3 meses después de mi encuentro amoroso con Helena en la mansión del Conde Fersen, durante ese tiempo hice un esfuerzo muy grande por ver a Oscar con otros ojos… es decir, que trate de verla como un hombre nuevamente…

En las noches recordaba una y otra vez aquella tarde en el manantial…, me había propuesto corresponder a los sentimientos de Helena a quien veía de vez en cuando por el centro de Paris del brazo de Robespiere quien lucía muy feliz presentándole a todos a su futura esposa…

Todo esto ocurrió en el año de 1781; cierto día estaba realizando mi trabajo en las caballerizas cuando Oscar llego corriendo, saltando de felicidad… diciendo que María Antonieta había dado a Luz al Príncipe heredero al trono, aunque yo no estaba tan feliz como Oscar , me alegró saber que la Reina había llevado a término su embarazo..

Entonces Oscar me pidió ir a celebrar…, partimos a Paris y celebramos con la gente la llegada del heredero…

A los pocos días, Oscar me informó que la Reina se había mudado al pequeño Trianon con sus hijos, y que había suspendido gran cantidad de las audiencias para los nobles, tarea que hacía parte del itinerario de responsabilidades de su majestad..

Note de que Oscar me decía esto muy despreocupada aprobando de cierta forma la actitud de la reina, por lo que me pareció prudente hacerle el siguiente comentario..

-Oscar sabes que los comentarios de los nobles que critican la actitud de la Reina van en aumento …, algunos han viajado desde lugares distantes para asistir a las audiencias que concedía la Reina .. Y ahora se sienten desilusionados de que María Antonieta se haya dedicado a su familia …, aunque esto es muy bueno para ella… la Reina de debe a su pueblo…

Me contesto enfurecida… - Ni una palabra más André..! No quiero seguir escuchando sobre esos rumores infundados …

Le dije- Esta bien Oscar, pero no quiero decirte después de que te lo advertí…y ahora me retiro…

Al día siguiente se celebró una reunión de los nobles en la antesala al salón de los espejos…, todos estaban esperando ansiosos una entrevista con la Reina, Oscar y yo estuvimos presentes en aquella oportunidad…, recuerdo que los nobles estaban muy disgustados…, uno de ellos tuvo un entredicho con Oscar debido a que María Antonieta se negó atenderlos, después de este incidente, partimos hacia la mansión….

Oscar apenas entró en la casa se sentó delante del piano y empezó a tocar una de sus melodías favoritas…, yo sabía que cuando Oscar tocaba el piano de esa forma, era porque estaba preocupada por algo, y canalizar su angustia a través de la música le permitía pensar en posibles soluciones para el problema que tenía en mente

Entonces decidí informarle sobre una noticia que quizá a ella podía interesarle… le dije..

-Oscar, tengo entendido de que Inglaterra aceptó la independencia de los norteamericanos…, según varios informes los regimientos Europeos han empezado a regresar de forma escalonada…, pensé que era mejor que lo supieras…

Al ver que Oscar no hizo ningún comentario decidí retirarme..Fue entonces cuando Oscar reaccionó y me dijo..

-André, mañana iré al palacio de Trianon para hablar con su majestad.., le suplicaré que reinicie las audiencias publicas aunque sean en menor cantidad de las que acostumbraba a conceder, de lo contrario la separación entre la familia real y los nobles será inevitable

Le dije—Me parece una buena idea Oscar, esperemos que su majestad tome en cuenta tu consejo…

Al día siguiente Oscar partió muy temprano hacia el palacio de Trianon, me pidió que fuera a su encuentro cerca del medio día…, por lo que cumplí con su orden y cerca de la hora señalada estuve en la puerta de entrada del palacio en donde ahora vivía la Reina con sus dos hijos.

Oscar salió del palacio, con el rostro más sereno… entonces procedí a preguntar…

-Oscar como te fue con la Reina, le dijiste que era prudente reiniciar las audiencias?... dime Oscar que hablaste con ella…

Me contesto – André, estuve hablando con ella sobre varias cosas…, ella aun extraña a Fersen y a pesar de que ahora es una mujer madura su amor por el no ha declinado…

Sabes André, al convertirse en madre María Antonieta ha adquirido una belleza muy especial, más serena…, creo que son los días más felices de su vida…, mis consejos pueden esperar…

Al termino de esa frase un hombre salió a nuestro encuentro, el sujeto portaba el uniforme del ejército que había colaborado con las tropas norteamericanas en la lucha por la independencia… se acercó a nosotros solicitando orientación para llegar a un caserío ubicado cerca de Versalles…, el hombre, tenía en sus manos las pertenencias de un compañero que había perdido la vida en combate.., entonces lo ayudamos a llegar a su destino en donde una humilde familia recibió con lagrimas las pertenencias de su ser querido..

Oscar se sintió muy triste por la escena, por lo que me pidió que la llevara a una taberna en Paris para beber algo después del desafortunado encuentro.

No se me ocurrió una mejor idea que llevar a Oscar a una de las tabernas más populares de Paris en uno de los barrios más pobres…

Una vez estuvimos en el lugar, pedimos un par de pintas y nos la tomamos de un sorbo… me pareció conveniente decirle a mi ama…

-Oscar es conveniente que de vez en cuando te olvides de tus problemas … no hay razón para angustiarse…, estoy seguro de que va a regresar…, me refiero a Fersen, hice algunas averiguaciones y no hay noticias de que haya muerto en combate ..

Bebiendo su cuarta pinta, Oscar me miró con desdén y me dijo…

-Por que lo mencionas en este momento… acaso temes por él? …

Fue entonces cuando uno de los hombres se percató de nuestra ropa y acercándose a Oscar le dijo…

-Amigo parece que Usted quiere animarse…. porque no brinda conmigo…

Oscar de manera muy cordial le contesto – No gracias…

Al percibir que aquel hombre quería incitar a Oscar.. Le dije…

-Amigo si quiere puede brindar conmigo….

El hombre enfurecido me contestó… - No quiero beber contigo… o es que acaso soy muy poca cosa para que un oficial tan fino y elegante brinde conmigo…?

Le dije—No amigo mío, no es eso…, tranquilízate yo te acepto la invitación…

El hombre me contesto—Pero no quiero beber contigo…! haber oficial brindemos juntos por el fin del imperio…

Note a Oscar enfurecida al escuchar estas palabras por lo que no pude evitar que le propinara al hombre una bofetada en la cara que lo dejó tendido en el suelo al otro lado de la taberna … además de eso óscar le grito …

-El fin del imperio! Si vuelve a decir algo como eso le daré lo que merece un traidor tan repugnante como usted…

Cuando Oscar termino de pronunciar estas palabras, pude divisar en una mesa del salón a Maximilien de Robespiere junto a Saint Just y el conocido periodista Bernard Chatelet..

Robespiere dirigiéndose a Oscar le dijo… - Comandante Jarjayes… que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí… parece que el pueblo nos los trata muy bien …

Oscar recuerda a Robespiere…, por su parte, el continua diciendo…

- Comandante imperial Oscar de Jarjayes, debe saber que ahora soy abogado y ejerzo en la ciudad de Paris con el objetivo de ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan ..

Es entonces cuando los presentes se percatan que Oscar es un miembro de la guardia imperial por lo que nos acusan de espías de la Reina y nos agarran a golpes….

Robespiere Saint Just y Bernard... Observan todo como si fuera parte de un espectáculo que estaban esperando desde hace tiempo ..

Recuerdo que Oscar y yo terminamos en el piso en un frio y sucio callejón en la trastienda de la taberna…, estábamos muy golpeados…

Yo recobré el sentido y logré incorporarme.., así que tome a Oscar por el hombro y le dije…

-Oscar tuvimos suerte de que no sospecharan que eres mujer…, pero Oscar no me contesto.., aun estaba desmayada por los golpes… entonces pensé para mi… / sin embargo yo si me daría cuenta de que a pesar de ese uniforme militar tu eres una mujer muy bella…/

**De regreso en la mansión Jarjayes…**

_Alain se dirige André diciendo…_

-Amigo mío jamás pensé que en tu vida habían pasado tantas cosas, ahora entiendo por qué debes buscar a Helena….

_En ese preciso instante Oscar entro a los aposentos de André y preguntó…_

-A quien tiene que buscar André...? Alain! por que estas aquí y no en las barracas…

_André inmediatamente respondió…_

-Oscar no culpes a mi compañero, yo le pedí que viniera a la mansión, necesito que este conmigo por unos días…, hay muchas cosas que no hemos podido conversar debido al trabajo y a que no tenemos oportunidad de estar en privado…

_Oscar más serena le respondió…_

-Está bien André, si tu lo necesitas yo no tengo problema en que te acompañe todo el tiempo que sea necesario.., pero dime de que estaban hablando cuando llegue?

_Alain entonces intervino…_

-De nada Oscar, hablábamos de que tenemos que buscar la manera para que se resuelva el conflicto de la Asamblea.. Estamos muy cansados de estar ahí parados al sol y al agua día y noche mientras todas esas personas no resuelven nada…

-Tienes razón Alain… todo esto ha llegado a un punto del que quizá no tenga retorno…, en fin.., les informo que he venido a cambiarme de ropa por qué debo estar en el entierro del príncipe Joseph… así que aprovechen estos tres días de duelo ya que una vez terminen, se reanudará nuevamente la Asamblea y debemos estar listos para enfrentar los desafíos que se nos presenten…

_Ambos soldados contestan al unísono_—Si mi comandante….´

_Óscar inmediatamente les dice_… -Alain, André aquí en mi casa no soy la comandante soy solo Oscar, de acuerdo… _y agregó_ -Alain, cuando termines de hablar con André ven a mi despacho en la antesala, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo…

-Esta bien Oscar en un momento estaré contigo..

_Oscar se retira del área de servicio de la mansión y sube a sus aposentos tal como lo había anunciado_

_André cree que Oscar intentará sacarle información a su amigo.., por consiguiente le dice…_

-Alain, ten la seguridad que Oscar quiere preguntarte sobre mi ojo…, por favor no le contestes ninguna de sus preguntas con un sí o un no…, trátala con evasivas… sino, ten la seguridad que no descansara hasta sacarte lo que sabes….

-Pero André hermano…, si Oscar quiere ayudarte… déjala !… ella te quiere y está preocupada…

-Alain por favor no quiero discutirlo de nuevo… no quiero ser una carga para Oscar y tampoco quiero que se preocupe por mi…, suficiente tiene con todos los problemas que se le avecinan por pertenecer a la nobleza…. Alain por favor no le digas nada…

- Esta bien André hare como tú me pides…

_Alain sube al despacho de Oscar en donde habitualmente se sirve el té… es la misma habitación de la casa en donde André y Oscar han compartido muchas conversaciones sobre la vida, el amor, la envidia…._

_Al entrar Alain nota que Oscar aun no llega por lo que se permite tomar asiento y abrir el primer cajón del escritorio… observa un viejo papel abollado … así que no tuvo reparos en leer lo que decía… esta era la nota que Oscar hacia un tiempo había escrito para su amado que decía…._

(Hoy he relegado un sentimiento confuso… creí amar de verdad cuando no conocía el amor, sin embrago el amor siempre estuvo a mi lado y sé que seguirá estando…

Dicen que los ojos del alma pueden ver con más claridad, hizo falta mucho tiempo para los míos se abrieran…

Siento que el amor por ti me quema, no puedo esperar mucho para decirte cuanto te amo… tu olor, tu piel, tu fuerza… si supieras que por ti respiro…

Solo quiero que sepas que contigo todo lo puedo…solo puedo ser tuya…. André Grandier…)

_Alain no podía salir del asombro al leer estas líneas, y se decía para sí…_

-/Lo ama… Oscar ama André tanto como él a ella… esto es maravilloso…. Cuando André lo sepa podrá obtener la felicidad por la que tanto ha sufrido…./

_Unos pasos que se escuchaban fuertes por el pasillo lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos…, alguien se acercaba rápidamente, por lo que Alain regreso la nota a su lugar de la misma forma en que la había encontrado…._

_Oscar entro al despacho y dirigiéndose a Alain le dijo—_

-Alain, primero…, quiero disculparme contigo por no haberte saludado de la manera más adecuada…, pero no me esperaba encontrarte en mi casa…. quiero agradecerte que estés con André ya que he notado que si su ojo se está apagando…

_Alain contestó_… - No te preocupes Oscar André está bien… el solo es una nenita que se queja por todo…

-Alain por favor no te expreses de esa forma sobre André, … no en mi presencia….

- Huy… disculpa Oscar no quise ofenderte…, pero dime de qué necesitas hablar conmigo…

- Alain quiero que me digas la verdad…. dime por que André te ha pedido que estés aquí…., no me digas que es porque quieren conversar, por que los he observado en todo momento en las guardias…, ustedes siempre están hablando y cuchicheando… a mi no quieran engañarme…, se que algo pasa y necesito que tú me lo digas en este instante…

- No Oscar pero que dices…, André no me llamo para nada en especial…, solo sé que se siente solo y bueno… conversar conmigo lo despeja un poco…

- Alain por favor… te lo suplico…, dime qué pasa con André! Es su ojo verdad… algo anda mal .. Lo presiento… se que él no está bien….

_Alain se queda en silencio observando el rostro turbado de Oscar quien dándole la espalda derrama algunas lagrimas de angustia…entonces rompe el silencio y le dice…._

-Oscar no te sientas mal…, André está bien te lo aseguro y.. Ten la seguridad de que si algo anda mal, yo me haré cargo de que nada malo le suceda…

_Oscar se da vuelta y mirando a los ojos al sargento Alain de Soisons le dice…_

-Alain…. sin André…. sin André no soy nada… prométeme que estarás con él cuando yo no este y no permitirás que nada malo le suceda….

_Alain tomo a Oscar de la barbilla y levantándole el rostro le dijo…_

-Es curioso Oscar, hace no mucho tiempo André hizo que yo le prometiera lo mismo respecto a ti… es por eso que tengo una teoría…

_Oscar intrigada por las palabras de Alain, retira la mano que él había posado sobre su barbilla y le dice…_

-A que teoría te refieres?.. podrías ser mas explicito…

_Alain con la desfachatez que lo caracteriza le respondió…._

-Claro que si Oscar tengo la firme teoría que tu amas André tanto como él te ha amado, y que te estás escudando en su padecimiento para que yo te diga si André aun está enamorado de ti… , Oscar creo que tu táctica no es buena…

Deberías enfrentar tus miedos y aceptar de una vez por todas que ese hombre que arriesgó su vida en varias oportunidades por ti, y que te ha dicho de todas las formas posibles que te ama y que tu eres el amor de su vida, es la persona con la que quieres estar el resto de tus días y a quien deseas entregarle todo tu cariño y amor…

_Oscar tratando de no aceptar ante su sargento que su dichos eran ciertos le dice…_

-Pero que estás diciendo Alain… parece que la atmosfera de mi casa te está afectando… no sabía que eras un cursi en potencia… jajaja

-Puedes reírte de lo que digo Oscar, pero en tu interior sabes que es así… tu sabes que lo amas pero tu orgullo o el miedo a que André ya se halla cansado de esperarte no te deja expresar lo que sientes…. Además debes saber que la atmosfera de esta casa me produce cualquier otro sentimiento menos amor, jamás había estado en un lugar tan oscuro y lúgubre..

-Alain sino te gusta mi casa… ahí tienes la puerta….

_Alain aun mas irritado por esta última expresión, se dirige a Oscar y le dice…_

-Ya quisiera usted comandante Jarjayes que abandonara a mi amigo para que usted pudiera acosarlo y seducirlo a su antojo…, pero no le daré ese gusto Oscar… usted debe decirle André lo que siente de una buena vez…

_Oscar entonces le dice a su subordinado…_

-Espero que disfrute su estadía en este lugar…lúgubre… Alain de Soisons…, yo ahora debo irme… no necesito perder el tiempo con usted…ha! y una cosa más….

No se sienta tan cómodo, recuerde que solo en tres días tenemos que volver a trabajar… así que por favor no baje la guardia…

-Como usted diga… lady Oscar…, y ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme… tengo muchos pendientes…, con su permiso…

Y así Oscar partió hacia la exequias del príncipe Luis Joseph y André se quedo recluido en la mansión en compañía de Alain quien ayudaría a su amigo con la conclusión de su escrito…

_**Señoritas seguidoras de Te Amare mientras viva… lo prometido es deuda… aquí les entregué calentito el capitulo 8 recién salido del horno…, espero que lo hayan disfrutado… y que también estén expectantes por los acontecimientos que se avecinan en el capítulo 9.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todas sus comentarios, la buena Onda, los detalles en los que cada una ha puesto sus ojos… algunas me comentan sobre las actitudes de Helena… otras sobre lo tierno y respetuoso que es André… a otras les ha llamado la atención las intervenciones de Girodelle y algunas otras se han percatado de que el General Jarjayes hace de las suyas… en fin…**_

_**Nuevamente les solicito que sean muy sinceras y criticas y que me digan de corazón en que aspecto se puede mejorar…, les recuerdo que es mi primer fic y le he puesto toda la voluntad del mundo para que de verdad valga la pena leerlo…**_

_**Muchas Gracias a todas… y espero ansiosa sus comentarios… Abrazos desde el sur…**_

_**Preview:**__** En el capítulo 9, Oscar se dará cuenta que no puede ahogar sus sentimientos por André… decidirá confesarle todo lo que siente?- **_

_**Además daré a conocer el esperado encuentro que quebrará la relación entre Robespiere y Saint Just… **_

_**Fersen regresará de su larga ausencia y revolucionará el mundo de Oscar y André….**_

_**André perderá la vista? o se recuperará y no necesitará más de la ayuda de Alain para terminar la redacción de sus memorias..?**_

_**Helena es madre, se conocerá finalmente si su hijo es de André o de Robespiere…?**_

_**Todo esto y más en el capítulo 9 de Te amaré mientas viva… no dejen de leerlo ¡Arevoir!**_


	9. IMPORTANTE CAPITULOS IX y X

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA**

_**Preview capítulos 9 y 10.**_

Estimadas lectoras, en primer lugar quiero agradecerles a todas sus comentarios, ustedes son de diferentes países y culturas, pero cada palabra que me dejan en los review o por mensajes privados son muy alentadoras para mí.

Ahora sé que muchas quieren saber si André es el padre del hijo de Helena. Quiero comentarles que este hecho es muy trascendental en mi historia porque motivos; Bueno en primer lugar porque esto cambiará sustancialmente la forma de ver la vida de mi protagonista; segundo pondrá también a prueba el amor de Oscar hacia André; y tercero marcara el destino de Helena; por todo esto quisiera solicitarles un poco de paciencia, ya sé que vamos con tres capítulos con este suspenso, pero es necesario que se desarrollen completamente los capítulos 9 y 10, para conocer la verdad.

y de estos capítulos quería comentarles algo… primero, el capitulo 9 ya está listo, pero he decidido publicarlo conjuntamente con el capitulo 10, ya que no me parece justo dejar una idea a medias…y si bien el capitulo 9 está cargado de emociones, con el capítulo 10 se complementaran las ideas.

Además aprovecho la oportunidad para realizar la siguiente advertencia…, en los próximos capítulos se desarrollará un hecho violento, el cual hace parte de la realidad actual del mundo, y que cada día cobra más víctimas, por eso, quiero disculparme de antemano con aquellas mujeres que han sido víctimas de abusos de cualquier tipo, y dejar en claro que estoy en contra de todo aquello que denigre a nuestro genero.

Pero el abuso hacia la mujer y la discriminación, nos remonta a siglos pasados y la época pre revolucionaria no fue la excepción.

Por último quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi proyecto, y siguen mi apreciación de los hechos que nos cuentan estos grandes personajes de la historia humana, y de la brillante creatividad de la Sra. Riyoko Ikeda. (Sensei).

Ellas son: Jessy Withe, Jka,Jessica,Trenzas,LOVE-History –n-Romance, Sofia Augusto,Ale Ma, y mi mentor, Brower Alheli…

También extraño los comentarios de: Krimhild, Magnolia A… (Quien está viendo la serie nuevamente gracias a este fic), Diana, y Vicky Yun Kamiya….

Con esto me despido y para esta semana estarán listos los capítulos mencionados..

Un abrazo desde el sur…Arevoir! Fertuliwithejarjayes…(para todas mis amigas…solo Fer)


	10. CAPITULO IX

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA **

**CAPITULO 9**

_Alain regresó a la habitación de André, ofuscado por su conversación con Oscar cuando ingresó en los aposentos de los criados, André se dirige a su amigo diciendo…_

-Alain dime, como te fue con Oscar... Que te dijo?

-André, tenias razón, la intensión de Oscar era obtener información sobre tu estado de salud…

-y tu que le dijiste?

- Le dije que no sabía nada… y que estabas de maravilla

-Bien Alain, será mejor que Oscar piense que así es…. Pero qué te pasa, porque estas de mal humor… hablaron de algo más?

-André, dime por que estas tan enamorado de esa mujer? Por que una persona tan irritante como Oscar puede provocar en ti algún sentimiento de amor?

-Alain, Oscar es una persona tan compleja, puede despertar muchos sentimientos en quienes la conocen, yo la amo por su esencia, por su carácter, y por ser una persona única… la amo simplemente porque es Oscar

-André qué harías tu si supieras que Oscar te ama con la misma intensidad que tu a ella…

-Alain eso… eso jamás pasara y te ruego que cambiemos de tema, ahora debo concentrar mis energías en encontrar a Helena y terminar mis escritos….

-Pero André escúchame… yo lo sé….

-Que sabes tú Alain… que es lo que tratas de decirme…

-André…..! Oscar… , es decir Lady Oscar está enamorada de ti... Ella te ama...

-Alain por favor no te burles de mí…

-No me burlo André, tienes que creerme, esa mujer te ama pero su orgullo y prepotencia no la dejan confesarte lo que siente…

Piensa André…, Oscar siempre está preocupada por ti, no mueve un dedo si tú no estás a su lado…, respira el aire que tu respiras y sus ojos piden a gritos estar a tu lado… André, no puedes negarte la posibilidad de ser feliz….

-Alain como voy a creer semejante cosa…

-André, sino quieres creerme no lo hagas, solo obsérvala detenidamente…, retoma todas las situaciones que han pasado…, entonces entenderás que esa mujer nació para ti…. Solo hazlo amigo mío

-Alain…., no quiero ilusionarme con un imposible…

-Pero no lo es André…! Con el tiempo me darás la razón….; pero hay algo más….

-Dime Alain que pasa?

-Hace días que observo a Oscar, la noto muy pálida… como te dije en una oportunidad, la he visto toser y estrecharse el pecho con fuerza…, y hoy que estuve en el despacho…. André, no quiero preocuparte pero a Oscar algo le está pasando, hoy en una de las paredes vi una mancha de sangre…

-Haz dicho sangre?, Pero Alain puede ser una mancha de comida, o quizá… Oscar se ha cortado con su sable sin intensión….

-No estoy seguro de eso André, creo que debemos estar atentos a la Comandante… hay algo que no anda bien…

-Está bien Alain, pediré a la servidumbre y a la abuela que estén muy pendientes de Oscar….

-Cambiando de tema, André, debo decirte que he decidido regresar a las barracas antes de lo previsto, es necesario que este allá…, aunque quisiera quedarme a tu lado, temo que no podré hacerlo…, te ruego me disculpes…

-No te preocupes Alain, pensaba pedirte lo mismo , según me comentó mi abuela pronto se reiniciará la Asamblea ya que la gente en las calles de Paris esta enfurecida por la suspensión, así que seguramente será necesario que nuestra compañía esté disponible ante cualquier eventualidad…

-Está bien amigo mío, pero por el día de hoy y mañana me pongo a tu servicio como escritor…, solo hay una condición….

-Dime Alain…

-Sírveme una buena copa de vino… y continuaré escribiendo…, ya que debo digerir despacio tus vivencias tan notables amigo mío…

-Jajá! Está bien! Te serviré mas vino…

**Memorias…**

Después de la golpiza que nos propinaron en la taberna en Paris, Oscar y yo regresamos a la mansión sin hacer ruido, no deseábamos despertar a ningún miembro de la familia…

Al día siguiente, Oscar partió muy temprano a Versalles antes de que sirvieran el desayuno, tuvo mejor suerte que la mía, pues al despertar, mi abuela notó los golpes en mi rostro y muy enojada me interrogó sobre lo que había pasado…

Después de que confesé todo lo ocurrido, sucedió lo predecible, una vez más mi abuela defendía a Oscar, aun sabiendo que por su carácter irascible era que siempre terminábamos metidos en problemas.

Pasaron algunas semanas después del incidente, entonces decidí dar un paseo por Paris con la intensión de hablar con Helena, aunque ella me había pedido que no la buscara…

Di varias vueltas por los lugares que ella frecuentaba pero nadie la había visto; entonces decidí ir directamente a la mansión de Fersen , estaba muy nervioso de volver a verla después de lo ocurrido en el manantial, pero debía ser valiente y enfrentarme a ella,. Helena debía saber que yo no era un canalla…

Me disponía a entrar en la mansión, cuando mis ojos se cerraron por un fuerte golpe que sentí en la cabeza.

Al despertar, me encontraba atado a una silla y un hombre cuyo rostro no podía ver por qué una máscara lo cubría estaba delante de mí,… aun somnoliento le pregunte…

-Quien es Usted, porque me tiene aquí…, que quiere de mi…

El hombre enmascarado me pregunto… - Es usted André Grandier…?

-Si soy yo…, que quiere de mi? Porque estoy atado a esta silla?

Me contestó—Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo…, y será mejor que conteste con la verdad, si no tendré que tomar medidas drásticas…

-Pero por qué? Que hecho yo? ….Le pregunté….

-Dígame que hacia rondando esta casa? Acaso está buscando a la señorita Helena?

Le contesté… –Ese es problema mío, no tengo por qué contestarle…

Entonces el hombre enmascarado me abofeteo y afirmó…

-Le hice una pregunta Grandier, Usted está buscando a la Señorita Helena Lazinni?

-y si la estuviera buscando que! Helena es mi prometida…

El hombre enmascarado se acerco a mí.., y mirándome a los ojos me dijo…

-Helena no le pertenece a nadie y sé que ella ya no es nada suyo…, ahora es la prometida de Robespiere…, es por eso que usted debe alejarse de aquí… su presencia podría afectar mis planes…

-Pero de qué planes habla?, de la cara cobarde! que es lo que piensa hacer con Helena…

-De verdad quiere saberlo Grandier….?

-Vamos cobarde hable claro…- le grité-…

-Bien Grandier, digamos que pienso hacer con Helena lo mismo que hicieron ustedes dos en los jardines de la propiedad en donde ella trabaja…

/Las palabras del hombre enmascarado me tomaron por sorpresa, de alguna forma ese hombre sabía lo que ocurrió entre Helena y yo aquella tarde en el manantial en la propiedad de Fersen, entonces le dije/…

-Usted que sabe?

-Yo lo sé todo Grandier, se que usted y Helena son amantes y que se ven a escondidas de todos para fornicar…, pero esto no se repetirá, te enseñaré a ti y a esa casquivana que nadie se burla de mi….

-Quien eres tú?... dime,… tú la amas?… tu amas a Helena!…. Acaso tú eres….Robespiere?...

Me contestó… -Robespiere? Jajaja! No me hagas reír…Eres una rata….

Me golpeó tantas veces que perdí el sentido…. cuando desperté, me encontraba a orillas del rio Sena en una zanja y habían dejado mi caballo sin montura…

Regrese sangrando a Paris, y antes de irme a la mansión Jarjayes pase por el nosocomio a fin de que curaran mis heridas …, estaba muy preocupado por las amenazas de ese sujeto, por mi cabeza su cruzaban muchas ideas….

Sabía que Jane Valois odiaba a Helena, esa mujer estaba obsesionada conmigo y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para perjudicarnos, quizá había sido ella quien había enviado a ese delincuente….

Pero también sabía que otra persona pretendía su amor… ese sujeto, Saint Just…. Nunca me confíe de el… Aunque su rostro era delicado… su mirada se tornaba fría y hostil….

Como fuera, debía hallar a Helena y advertirle que alguien sabía lo que había pasado entre nosotros y que corría grave peligro…

Al llegar a la mansión Jarjayes, mi abuela me informó que Oscar que desde hacía un rato me estaba esperando y tenía cara de pocos amigos…

Ingrese en el estudio y Oscar estaba mirando por la ventana hacia los jardines…, al percibir mi presencia, pero sin mirarme a la cara me dijo…

-Donde has estado André, te he estado buscando, que es lo que tanto haces en Paris! En Versalles hay problemas muy graves y tu andas haciendo quien sabe que tonterías…. Porque no estabas aquí?….

No le contesté… pues no sabía que inventar para calmar su enojo…

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta , se dirigió a mí y viendo mi ropa sucia y rasgada.., Oscar pudo darse cuenta que algo había ocurrido…

Me dijo… - André…! Pero que te ha pasado? Dios mío! Quien te golpeo…. Dime que te paso?

Le conteste…- No me paso nada Oscar….

-A mi no puedes mentirme André Grandier…, Dime que paso en este mismo instante….!

No podía decirle a Oscar la verdad en ese momento, así que tuve que inventar una pelea…, le dije que varios plebeyos en Paris estaban hablando mal de la Reina y de su persona, y que me había encolerizado y que la discusión había terminado en gresca

Oscar no muy convencida decidió creerme… pero no contuvo su enojo y me dijo…

-Insensato… no tienes que andar peleando por las calles de Paris defendiendo mi honor… eso lo puedo hacer yo sola… no necesito ningún hombre que me defienda….!

Y agregó - Ahora necesito que estés al tanto de lo que está pasando en Versalles, han detenido al Cardenal de Rohan y están buscando a Jane Valois y a su esposo Nicolás de la Motte por el robo de un collar avalado en 1'600.000 libras.

Según dice el joyero Bohemer, el le vendió a la Reina el collar por intermedio de Jane Valois y expuso un documento ante el Rey con la firma de la María Antonieta aceptando la compra, también esta la firma del Cardenal de Rohan como garantía;

La corte esta revolucionada…, lo peor de todo es que han puesto sus ojos en mi, ya que Nicolas de la Motte era uno de mis hombres en la guardia…., André, esto pondrá en serio peligro a la Reina y a toda la familia real… tenemos que hacer algo… debemos hallar a Nicolas de la Motte para que confiese en donde está el collar…

-Pero Oscar, lo que me dices es muy grave…!, Como podremos demostrar la inocencia de la Reina si su firma está en ese documento…

-André, se ha descubierto que la firma no corresponde a la caligrafía de la Reina, y según las investigaciones, un hombre llamado Lató de Beré sería el autor de la falsificación…. , En estos momentos deben estar aprendiéndolo a el y a Jane Valois, … nosotros debemos hallar a Nicolas…. Ve a preparar los caballos debemos partir a Paris cuanto antes…

Le conteste -Como órdenes Oscar…

En el umbral de la puerta y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas estaba Rosalíe, quien había escuchado nuestra conversación…; yo sabía que Jane era su hermana de crianza… pero Oscar lo ignoraba… así que acercándome al oído de Rosalíe le dije…

-Es el momento Rosalíe… debes decirle…

Rosalíe entro en la habitación…, ella y Oscar tenían mucho de qué hablar respecto al Jane…

Buscamos por todos los rincones de Paris pero nadie nos dio información sobre el paradero de Nicolás de Motte, llegamos a preguntar hasta los barrios más bajos de la ciudad… fue un gitano quien nos informó que habían visto un sujeto que coincidía con la descripción de Nicolas huyendo hacia Inglaterra…, aparentemente ya estaba lejos, y seguramente ya no existía nada del collar…

El Rey Luis XVI emitió la orden real de llevar a juicio público a Jane Valois y a todos los involucrados en la estafa.

Antes del inicio del juicio, Robespiere encabezó distintas reuniones que se realizaban en las calles de París, junto a él siempre estaban Bernard Chatelet y el enigmático Saint Just, quienes apoyaban las palabras de su líder;

Robespiere se había propuesto poner en evidencia los excesos de la corte y los gastos que realizaba la reina para complacer sus caprichos malversando así los tributos del pueblo.

La noche anterior al juicio público, Oscar no probó bocado, solo tomo una par de copas y empezó a tocar el piano acostumbra siempre que tiene problemas…, entonces no pude evitar preguntarle por qué razón estaba preocupada…. me dijo…

-André, Rosalíe me ha confesado que Jane Valois es su hermana… sabes que significa….

-Que significa Oscar?

-Significa que Rosalíe está sufriendo mucho por ella y aunque yo quisiera no podría hacer nada por ayudarla.., de todas formas Rosalíe ha tenido que aceptar la situación de su hermana si pedir piedad por ella.., solo desea que no se le castigue con la pena de muerte

Sabes hoy fui a ver a Jane a las mazmorras del palacio…, no sé por qué razón esa mujer me odia, quiero pensar que es por aquella ocasión en que rechace las monedas de oro .. , Pero hay algo más…., sus ojos reflejan resentimiento contra mí… como si le hubiera quitado algo que ella quiere…

Le dije…- No debes prestarle atención a esa mujer Oscar, Jane no tiene escrúpulos y seguramente te odia porque tu estas con Rosalíe….

-Yo no creo que sea por Rosalíe precisamente…, creo que Jane me odia porque tú estás conmigo,.. En fin creo que debo descansar, mañana será el juicio y deseo estar presente acompañando a Rosalíe…, André necesito que vengas con nosotras…

-Está bien Oscar mañana estaré con ustedes en el juicio

Al día siguiente, Oscar Rosalíe y yo partimos a Paris en completo silencio, el juicio era el evento más esperado, por lo que la sala estaría completa…

Al llegar, Oscar pudo ver que entre la multitud estaba Robespiere y sus dos fieles discípulos.., Oscar se acercó a ellos y cruzó un par de palabras con Robespiere; Rosalíe y yo nos quedamos atrás esperando a Oscar…. note que Saint Just me miró de una forma familiar, pero no lograba recordar en que ocasión me habían dirigido esa mirada…

Cuando Oscar regresó nos dijo… - André, Rosalíe…, Robespiere me ha comentado como está la situación, según sus dichos el jurado ha de ser implacable en su sentencia, pero como buen abogado, me ha informado que si Jane confiesa su culpabilidad el castigo no será tan severo….; también me comentó algo sobre el…. me dijo que se ha comprometido… André sabes a que dama se refiere Robespiere?

-Este… si Oscar… Robespiere se refiere a Helena…

-Helena, la dama que te envía cartas a la mansión…, y que te espera afuera de las catedrales?

-Como lo sabes Oscar…. quien te dijo…de las cartas…

-André, por más que no me lo digas yo sé todo lo que pasa en mi casa…

/Al escuchar las palabras de Oscar supe que mi abuela le había contado sobre la carta de Helena… pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas en mente… por lo que el reclamo podría esperar-/

Oscar entonces continuo diciendo -How! Que buen gusto tiene esa joven… había llegado a pensar que estaba interesada en ti…, por suerte ha decidió fijar sus ojos en un mejor partido…

- Pero que dices Oscar! – le conteste -

-jajaja no te ofendas André es broma…!

Entonces Rosalíe tomó la palabra interrumpiendo las bromas de Oscar diciendo…

-Disculpen, pero el juicio está por empezar, que tal si entramos y tomamos asiento…

Oscar le contestó – Esta bien Rosalíe tú debes estar en la primera fila apoyando a tu hermana…

Rosalíe muy apesumbrada le contestó – No Lady Oscar, … no quiero que Jane nos vea… prefiero observar el juicio desde los últimos lugares si a Usted no le molesta…

Oscar le contesto – Claro que no Rosalíe…

El juicio inicio con un interrogatorio a Jane Valois, quien fue acusada como la autora intelectual y material del robo.., como era de esperarse, Jane negó todo diciendo que no conocía al Cardenal y que tampoco conocía a Lató de Beré, el falsificador.

Pero la parte acusadora tenía un as bajo la manga, habían hallado una joven idéntica a la Reina, quien había confesado conocer a Jane, al parecer Jane la había utilizado para suplantar a su majestad frente al Cardenal de Rohan …, Nicole de Oliver a pesar de ser ciega de nacimiento, reconoció a Jane.

Ante semejante prueba, el juez le exigió a Jane confesar su delito.., Jane espero algunos minutos para contestar, pero recuerdo muy bien que su respuesta dejo a todos los asistentes atónitos…

-Señoría, confieso que cometí la estafa de la que se me acusa…, pero no lo hice por iniciativa propia, la autora de todo esto es una mujer cuyo poder esta aun fuera del alcance del Cardenal; señoría…, quien me ordenó robar el collar fue la Reina María Antonieta de Francia!

Todos los presentes en la sala empezaron a sublevarse y lanzar acusaciones en contra de la Reina llamándola austriaca advenediza…

El juez prosiguió con el interrogatorio…

-Sra. de la Motte, la Reina la ha desconocido…, podría decirnos de que forma usted la conoce…

Jane entonces respondió –Señoría, a la Reina conocí en un casino clandestino, que frecuentaba casi a diario…, siempre apostaba enormes sumas de dinero de las arcas reales…, todo esto lo hacía acompañada por Lady de Poliniac…, y quien siempre las escoltaba es el Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes…., mi esposo Nicolás me ha contado lo déspota y arrogante que es, se vanagloria de su relación con la Reina jurando que nadie se atreverá a desobedecer sus ordenes so pena de ser ejecutado…

Y agregó… -La Reina, ha gozado de todas las emociones, incluso de tener junto a ella a una mujer vestida de hombre con quien se encierra por largo tiempo en sus aposentos….

Al escuchar las palabras de Jane, Oscar perdió el control e intentó desenfundar su espada…, tuve que someterla y recordarle en qué lugar se encontraba…

Así termino la sesión del primer día, Jane había logrado instalar en el ojo del huracán a la Reina y a Oscar.

Antes de salir del salón, fui al servicio de baño contiguo a la sala de sesiones del jurado…, fue entonces cuando me tope de frente con Saint Just…, quien no dejó de mirarme de manera despectiva y sádica…

Oscar Rosalíe y yo, decidimos regresar de inmediato a la mansión, pues Rosalíe estaba muy afectada con todo lo acontecido en el juicio…,

Aun así y a pesar de que Jane había acusado ante todos a Oscar de cómplice de la Reina, Oscar no inquirió contra ella por respeto a Rosalíe…, es más, hasta llego a comentarnos que le admiraba la entereza con la que Jane enfrentaba el juicio.

Después de aquella sesión acalorada, se realizaron unas cuantas más a puertas cerradas…, de todas maneras la información era filtrada por los nobles... Toda Francia estaba expectante por la resolución del juicio en contra de Jane, pero lo que realmente les interesaba era culpar a la Reina, quien se había ganado el odio del pueblo.

El ambiente en Versalles fue regresando a la normalidad de manera paulatina, a Oscar se le había encomendado interrogar a todos los soldados pertenecientes a la guardia real y quienes estuvieron bajo las ordenes de Nicolás de la Motte, con el ánimo de obtener algún indicio de los planes maquinados por la inescrupulosa pareja…, pero todo era inútil… nadie en todo el regimiento conocía bien al prófugo…. y así fueron pasando los días…

Regularmente recorría las calles de Paris en busca de Helena sin tener éxito.., hasta que cierto día fui en busca de provisiones para la familia Jarjayes al mercado central de Paris, fue entonces cuando logre divisar a Helena en compañía de dos sirvientes de la mansión Fersen…, me percaté de que ninguna de ellas notara mi presencia… incluso me escabullí de Helena, ya que tenia temor de que el enmascarado nos viera juntos…

Decidí escribir una nota citándola en el manzano junto al rio Sena en donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez, ese era un lugar tranquilo y solitario debía asegurarme de tomar los recaudos necesarios para que el encuentro se diera sin mayores contratiempos, pagué unas cuantas monedas a un pequeño niño quien le entregó a Helena la nota...

Al leerla ella me buscó con la mirada pero no me encontró…, la cita era para las seis de la tarde al caer el sol, fui muy explicito en la nota mencionado que se trataba asunto confidencial y que nadie debía enterarse de nuestro encuentro..

Estuve en el manzano a la hora en punto esperando a Helena.., pero ella no aparecía.., entonces decidí caminar por el bosque lindero pensando que quizá Helena se habría perdido..

Cuando regresé lo que vi me dejó sin habla…, el enmascarado estaba en el lugar y tenía a Helena arrodillada en suelo apuntando a su cuello con un sable…, yo no sabía qué hacer pues estaba desarmado y quizá con un leve movimiento el sable cortaría su garganta…. debía hacer algo… pero que hacer! ….la situación era desesperante….

De repente el enmascarado tomó a Helena de su larga cabellera sin dejar de apuntar a su cuello y la subió sobre el caballo yendo en sentido norte a todo galope…

Los seguí si hacer ruido…, pude observar que el enmascarado con Helena en una vieja casona abandonada… quise acercarme, pero el enmascarado esparció pólvora alrededor de toda la casa…

Entonces logre escuchar los gritos de Helena diciendo…

-Suéltame, déjame en paz… porque me haces esto… que daño te hice yo… ayúdenme!

El enmascarado le gritaba… - Tu me hiciste lo que soy ahora…. no te importó jugar con mis sentimientos, eres una cualquiera…! Y diciendo esto la golpeó…, no pude contenerme por más tiempo y lo sorprendí ..

Al notar mi presencia el enmascarado tomo a Helena por la espalda y con la espada debajo de su cuello me dijo..

-Valla! pero a quien tenemos aquí… es nada más y nada menos que tu amante Helena…, míralo … se muere de ganas por estar contigo… es una pena que sea la última vez que te vea…

Entonces le dije… -Suéltala… déjala ir… si tienes algo en contra de nosotros desquítate conmigo, pero no la lastimes….

-Eso es lo que quieres Grandier?... me contestó irónicamente, y continuo diciendo… pues lamento decirte que mi primera víctima será mi hermosa Helena…, después seguiré contigo…

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia él por lo que cortó superficialmente el cuello de Helena…, cuando vi a Helena sangrar… volví hacia atrás y le dije…

-Te suplico que la sueltes…. por favor, no la lastimes….

-Rápidamente en enmascarado hizo una maniobra que lo dejó en la siguiente habitación de la casa que tan solo contaba con una puerta…

Traté…. juro que traté de echar la puerta abajo, pero me fue imposible… escuchaba los gritos de Helena impotente…, mientras el enmascarado la golpeaba….

De pronto deje de escuchar sus gritos…. y pensé lo peor…, así que ate el extremo de una soga al manubrio de la puerta y el otro extremo a mi caballo..., lo incité al galope…, entonces la fuerza del animal arrancó la puerta de la habitación….

Helena yacía en el suelo.. , sobre un charco de sangre casi desnuda, pues aquel hombre le había arrancado su ropa…, le tome el pulso y aun vivía… así que con los pedazos de su ropa hice un apósito que coloque en su cuello…, a los pocos segundos Helena despertó… y al verme se echó a llorar…. y me dijo…

-André! André! Porque me han hecho esto…. dime porque!

-Dime Helena que te hizo ese hombre…que te hizo!?

-Helena no paraba de gritar.., estaba muy asustada y su rostro estaba hinchado por los golpes que le había propinado esa bestia…, yo me sentía un miserable, pues todo lo que estaba pasando era culpa mía…

Miré hacia el piso y noté que había un túnel por el cual ese desgraciado había escapado… abracé a Helena y la cubrí con mi saco…,

De repente escuchamos ruidos de cascos de caballos… y afuera de la casona… una voz potente se escuchó gritar…

-Helena! Helena! Contesta! Donde estas!... Helena!

Ella reconoció esa voz y me dijo…. – André! es Robespiere… vete André por favor, vete ahora mismo….

Le dije… - Helena… no te puedo dejar aquí sola….

Me repitió –Vete André te lo suplico, sino Robespiere te culpará…., el no creerá que esto lo hizo un delincuente enmascarado si te ve aqui….vete André por favor…. vete y no me busques mas…. te lo suplico!….

Le dije…. – Pero Helena… lo nuestro no puede terminar de esta forma….

Ella me contestó...—André lo nuestro ya no existe…. olvídate de mí, quedas desligado de tu compromiso conmigo, se feliz André, se feliz por los dos…, dile a Oscar que es muy afortunada por tener tu amor….vete André… vete Ya!

Ante la suplica de Helena no tuve más alternativa que salir por el túnel… pero mientras me alejaba… juré encontrar a ese hombre y hacerlo pagar por la canallada que había hecho….

Llegue a la mansión y me recluí en mi habitación por dos días…. no quería ver a nadie.. Sentía rabia…, sentía que el mundo se me venía encima….

Pensaba todo el tiempo en Helena… en todo lo que estaba sufriendo…mi abuela venia varias veces a tocar mi puerta… yo solo pensaba en la forma de hallar a ese malvado…

Entonces Oscar se acerco hasta la puerta de mi habitación y me dijo….

-André, que te pasa… tienes que salir de ahí André…., por favor no hagas que me preocupe por ti…., André abre la puerta o la tiraré…

No tuve más alternativa, al entrar… Oscar notó mis ojos hinchados…. así que cerró la puerta con seguro….

Recuerdo que Oscar solo me miró con ternura y me abrazó con tal fuerza que logro subyugarme…

Llore…, llore por casi una hora en el hombro de Oscar…. ella no dejaba de abrazarme…. no me preguntó nada… solo me dejó llorar hasta que me quede dormido en su pecho…

Unas horas más tarde Oscar me despertó…yo ya estaba mucho más tranquilo, haber sacado tanta rabia hizo volviera a mis cabales…. Y tenía que hacerlo; la búsqueda de aquel sujeto demandaría que todos mis sentidos estuvieran más agudos que antes…

Espere poco más de una semana para volver a Versalles, durante esos días Oscar siempre pasaba por mi habitación y me saludaba… me contaba cómo le había ido en su día… y compartía conmigo un té…

Un mes después de aquella horrible experiencia decidí ir a buscar a Helena a la mansión… iba dispuesto a todo, me enfrentaría con Robespiere si era necesario para verla…, pero tenía que saber cómo estaba ella….

Al llegar, una de las sirvientas de la mansión me informó que debido a los golpes y a lo peligroso del ataque, Helena se había ido por un tiempo a un lugar que solo conocía su prometido….

Entonces decidí hacerle una visita a la Sra. Lazinni, cuando llegué a su casa….las puertas y la ventanas estaban selladas…. deduje que la familia de Helena seguramente estaba con ella… por lo que regresé a casa con las manos vacías sin saber nada de mi querida Helena

Pasaron dos meses y de a poco empecé averiguar datos del enmascarado… tenía algunas conjeturas pero nada concreto…, aun así no me importaba tener que entregar toda mi vida a esa búsqueda…

Fue entonces cuando recibimos la noticia de que se daría a conocer la sentencia para los implicados en el caso del collar de Bohemer….

Nicolás de la Motte aun prófugo, fue declarado culpable, Lató de Beré fue condenado a 50 azotes y al exilio, Nicole de Oliver y el Cardenal de Rohan fueron declarados inocentes y Jane Valois de la Motte fue sentenciada a prisión de por vida, y también se le sentencio a ser marcada con la letra V.

En una plaza pública de Paris se dispuso la plataforma en la que sería marcada Jane Valois de la Motte, Oscar decidió ir conmigo… pero dejamos a Rosalíe en la mansión sin saber nada de la sentencia..,

Cuando llegamos a la plaza una gran multitud estaba presente esperando el momento crucial… fue entonces cuando un guardia de la prisión condujo a Jane hasta el estrado…, pero Jane, no estaba resignada a ser marcada como ganado, entonces luchó con todas su fuerzas para librarse del castigo…, pero todo fue inútil…

Un total de 5 hombres la sostuvieron y finalmente Jane fue marcada como había dispuesto la justicia…

Inmediatamente después fue encarcelada en la prisión de Abayé, bajo estrictas normas de seguridad… ella aun en prisionera seguía acusando a la Reina de ser la culpable de la estafa…, largas filas de plebeyos y varios nobles que estaban en contra de la corona se formaban en las afueras de la prisión para visitar a su nueva heroína…

Entonces que recordé que Jane le había declarado la guerra a Helena abiertamente, quizá ese demonio era la culpable de lo acontecido esa fatídica noche… debía averiguarlo….

Me formé en la fila y espere mi turno para hablar con Jane, al entrar en el pasillo, logre divisar su celda y antes de avanzar, tuve que controlarme y así poder hablar con esa mujer.. Ya que el tiempo concedido era poco y no podía desperdiciarlo…

Al verme Jane se dirigió a mí, y me dijo….-Valla!... pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…., el apuesto André Grandier, hace mucho tiempo te estaba esperando.., sabía que vendrías a verme… o no es así?—

Le conteste…-Así es Jane, tenía muchas deseos de verte, ya que necesito que me digas si tu ordenaste atacar a Helena…

Me contestó… -Que yo ordene un ataque en contra de esa sirvienta venida a más…, que te hace pensar que fui yo..?

-Vamos Jane confiesa, yo se que tú la odiabas porque ella era mi prometida…, y porque siempre rechace tus proposiciones…, además ella también rechazó la oferta que le hiciste….así que todo me hace pensar que fuiste tú…. vamos víbora venenosa…. dime que fuiste tú….

Ella mirándome con altivez me contestó – Haz dicho que era tu prometida….? … que pasó André, la sirvienta te dejó porque prefieres estar al lado de Oscar de Jarjayes…jajaja! …, lamento decirte que desafortunadamente no fui yo quien ordenó un ataque contra ella….aunque te confieso que me hubiera encantado verla de rodillas pidiéndome clemencia…

Y agregó… -No sé a qué mente brillante se le ocurrió darle a esa asquerosa sirvienta su merecido…quien sabe con cuantos hombres se acostó y por eso alguno de ellos se habrá vengado de esa sucia ramera….

No pude contener mi enojo y entre los barrotes de la celda alcance a tomar a Jane por el brazo….

Recuerdo como se retorcía esa víbora…, así que le repetí mi pregunta…. - Fuiste tú Jane….tu lo ordenaste?...

Me contestó gritando a punto del llanto….-No fui yo! …. pero me alegro que alguien lo haya hecho por mi….

Entonces la solté y le dije…. -Eso es todo Jane…, espero no volver a verte nunca más…, debes agradecerle a la vida que eres hermana de una persona tan dulce como Rosalíe, eso es lo único bueno que tienes…, Y diciendo esto me retire de la prisión…

Regrese entonces a la mansión Jarjayes, antes de entrar en la casa, me senté junto al viejo Roble…, pensaba en que quizá jamás encontraría a ese hombre y que viviría con remordimientos toda la vida…, trataba de recordar todos los hechos… cada cosa que había visto o que había escuchado aquel día… necesitaba un indicio ….

En ese momento sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y una suave voz me dijo….

-Estas muy pensativo….quieres que te acompañe?

Me di la vuelta y Oscar estaba ahí, con sus ojos tan azules y brillantes, infundiéndome una paz que hacia tanto tiempo necesitaba…. Entonces le contesté…

-Desde luego Oscar… ven, siéntate a mi lado….

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio escuchando el sonido de los arboles que se mecían por el viento… hasta que Oscar me preguntó…

-André, te noto muy extraño…. Siempre has sido tú quien me infunde aliento…, quien me regala una sonrisa y quien me dice que no me preocupe, que todo estará bien…y ahora veo en tus ojos una tristeza muy grande…, dime… que puedo hacer yo para verte sonreír de nuevo?

-Oscar! – yo… yo no tengo nada…. Son ideas tuyas…

Mirándome a los ojos me respondió… – Vamos André! , a mi no me engañas, te conozco muy bien…. Dime la razón de tu tristeza, tal vez puedo ayudarte….

No me atreví a contestar, así que me quedé mirando al suelo sin emitir palabra…

Oscar me tomo de la mano y me dijo… -No te preocupes André, todo estará bien…. Y si algún día quieres compartir conmigo tu tristeza, debes saber que estaré ahí para escucharte…y… hay una cosa más…

-Que pasa Oscar? - Pregunte-

-Hoy hice algo que jamás pensé hacer… creo que lo arruiné todo… pero tenía que intentarlo… son muchas cosas, hace mucho calor… mis ojos lloraban… fue todo un caos!

-Espera un minuto Oscar, que cosa estás diciendo…? Habla con claridad…

-Bien André, hoy me atreví a cocinar, he preparado la cena que más te gusta… quiero que sonrías y que compartas conmigo…

Me quede muy impresionado por las palabras de Oscar así que no dude en preguntarle…

-Tu, cocinando?-

Oscar con el seño fruncido me contesto – Si, y debo decirte que no es cosa de otro mundo!

-Pues has logrado despertar mi curiosidad, vamos a probar lo que preparaste Oscar…

Mientras caminábamos hacia la mansión, Oscar me decía que me iba a encantar…. Que quizá el aspecto de su comida no era el mejor, pero que estaría muy sabroso… ella se estaba esforzando por ayudarme y valoré muchísimo su gesto….

Entramos a la casa y la mesa ya estaba dispuesta…. Escuchaba algunas risas burlonas de la servidumbre…, para desgracia de las sirvientas, Oscar también las escuchó y empezó a gritar…, -¡ Por que se burlan… es que acaso es un pecado cocinar para un amigo….!

Le dije… - Vamos Oscar cálmate…. Déjalas… con ese grito seguro que no se atreverán a reírse más…, mejor tomemos asiento… me muero de hambre….

Oscar me miró expectante y me dijo…. - Ho! Si…, por favor André, siéntate…, nana sírvenos la comida por favor…

Mi abuela quien también esbozó una sonrisa, acercó una bandeja con algo parecido a un paté…, podía ver de lejos los enormes pedazos de cebolla, y sirviéndonos a Oscar y a mí una porción me dijo…

-André, debes comer todo lo que mi niña Oscar preparó para ti.., jamás la había visto tan entusiasmada con las labores hogareñas… así que no me decepciones muchacho….

Oscar alcanzó al escuchar las palabras de mi abuela y le dijo…

-Nana no exageres, esto es solo para que André vuelva a ser el mismo de antes…, pero no perdamos tiempo vamos a comer!…

Recuerdo que mire varias veces el plato antes de probar…, pero el rostro de Oscar estaba iluminado esperando mi reacción, así que no tuve más remedio….

La comida estaba horrible, pero oculté mi impresión y le contesté…. – Este… bueno… Oscar…, esta… Esta delicioso!..

Oscar me contestó…. – De verdad! Qué bien André, siendo así también lo probaré….

Al probar el primer bocado, Oscar lo escupió en su pañuelo… y se dijo a sí misma en voz alta… - ¡Oscar Jarjayes…. Definitivamente no sabes cocinar!

Ambos nos miramos y nos echamos a reír… ese día no cenamos, pero ambos recobramos la sonrisa como en aquella época en la que solíamos divertirnos con las pequeñas cosas de la vida…

Unos días después, Oscar y yo estábamos en Versalles trabajando como de costumbre, Oscar decidió ir con el Conde de Girodelle a buscar algunas armas para realizar una práctica de tiro, entonces yo me quede en el campo de entrenamiento instalando los blancos…, uno de los soldados de la guardia real, se acerca a mí y me comenta….

-André, ya leíste el libro con las memorias de Jane Valois…?

Le contesté –Que dices? Como puede ser si esa mujer está en recluida en la prisión de Abayé..

El soldado me contestó – Pues parece que en la prisión le permiten escribir… y seguramente alguien con mucho dinero está financiando la distribución del libro…, se venden cientos por todas las calles de Paris.., Cada vez que sale tomo nuevo se agota rápidamente… escuché que se nombra a muchos aristócratas en sus páginas…

Bien te agradezco que me hayas informado… /pensé /Tendré que ir a Paris hoy mismo y obtener ese libro…/ y agregué – Soldado, por favor termina de instalar estos blancos para la comandante Jarjayes, dile que tuve una urgencia…

Fui entonces hasta el centro de Paris, todo el mundo estaba revolucionado pues se había dado a conocer la noticia de que Jane había escapado de la prisión…

Compré el famoso libro..., regresé a la mansión Jarjayes, Oscar ya me estaba esperando para tomar el té.., fue entonces que le mencioné mi descubrimiento… le dije…

-Sabes Oscar, en Paris se ha publicado un libro titulado La vida intima de Jane Valois, en sus primeras páginas se habla de los excesos de la corte, del casino clandestino, de las manías de la Reina…. Entre los nobles mencionan a Lady de Poliniac… ha! y también aparece tu nombre…, Oscar François de Jarjayes, la dama que se viste como hombre…

En ese preciso instante Rosalíe entra corriendo al despacho y arranca el libro de mis manos, llora y se lamenta de las cosas tan horribles que ha escrito su hermana.

Oscar la consuela y le dice que no se preocupe por eso, que para ella no era importante, que el problema lo tendrían aquellas personas que creyeran en su contenido.

Les dije entonces a las damas- Pero esto no es todo.., Jane ha escapado de la prisión y no logran dar con su paradero..

Rosalíe exclamó – Jane! Ho Jane! Mi querida hermana!

Oscar trato de tranquilizarla, fue entonces cuando mi abuela entró en el despacho y nos informó que un enviado del Consejo de Ministros nos estaba esperando afuera, exigiendo la presencia de Oscar en la sala de situación del Ministro de Seguridad.-

Partimos inmediatamente…, Oscar entró en el despacho del ministro y yo aguarde afuera…

Pasaron solo unos cuantos minutos, cuando Oscar salió muy pálida y nerviosa… entonces le pregunte qué había pasado… ella me contestó…

-André, me han ordenado buscar a Jane, el Ministro se Seguridad ha dejado recaer sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de la captura de Jane…, así que muy a mi pesar tendré que hacerlo….

André, necesito que vayas a Paris e interrogues a todas las personas que conocieron a Jane, incluso ve a ver al Cardenal de Rohan…. Necesitamos pistas de donde puede estar y quien le está ayudando a publicar su libro…

Partí entonces a Paris como se me había ordenado… hablé con todas la personas que Oscar me había pedido… la única que me faltaba por entrevistar era Helena… así que partí nuevamente a la mansión Fersen…, cuando llegué, Helena estaba en compañía de Robespiere en el jardín, no me atreví acercarme…, pero por lo menos pude ver que se encontraba bien… así que decidí ir a verla en otro momento…

Regresé con esta información a la mansión, junto a Oscar y el Conde de Girodelle organizamos todos los testimonios y empezamos a trabajar en el caso.., íbamos a todos los lugares en donde nos indicaban … pero no logramos encontrarla….

Cierto día nos informaron que habían visto a Jane cerca de la frontera con varios hombres, y que al parecer pretendía huir de Francia… , fuimos con una compañía de 20 soldados en su búsqueda, pero lo que hayamos fue un grupo de Gitanos, una mujer miembro de la tribu coincidía con la descripción de Jane…, Oscar se enfureció y menciono a toda voz que los informes eran falsos…

Partimos de regreso, y no pude contener mi pregunta…

-Oscar, tu prefieres que los informes hayan sido falsos verdad?…

Pero Oscar no me contestó, entonces proseguí con mí discurso diciendo…

- Los soldados tú y yo ya estamos cansados de que nos envíen a sitios tan distantes.

Oscar guardo silencio durante todo el camino.

-Al llegar a la mansión, Oscar y yo estábamos exhaustos… Aun así, Oscar decidió sentarse frente a la chimenea a beber una copa de vino…, yo preferí ir a descansar y le pedí a Rosalíe que la vigilara….

A la mañana siguiente, note cierta tristeza en el rostro de mi abuela… , le pregunte por que tenia bajo en semblante…., entonces mi abuela me dijo…

-André, la señorita Rosalíe ha decidido dejarnos, en este momento está en su habitación preparando sus pertenencias,… según me dijo hoy mismo dejará esta casa….

-Como dices abuela! Como puede ser!... corrí hasta los aposentos de Rosalíe y me anuncie ante su puerta… Rosalíe abrió y me dejo pasar….., efectivamente había organizado sus cosas… entonces le dije…

-Que haces Rosalíe, porque haz decidido marcharte…. Acaso es por tu hermana?

Me contestó –En parte si André, ustedes están muy cansados buscando a Jane y me pone muy mal tener que ver como Lady Oscar trata de hacer lo posible para que yo no me de cuenta que evade su responsabilidad por mi causa…., además yo tengo familia… y la Condesa de Poliniac.., es decir mi madre, me ha invitado a su mansión a vivir con ella.., así que he decidido irme al lugar que me corresponde…

-Pero Rosalíe… como te vas a ir con la mujer que tanto daño te ha hecho…

-No pienso discutir eso contigo André, es una decisión que ya tome y no pienso retractarme

Al escuchar las firmes palabras de Rosalíe, me apresuré hasta los aposentos de Oscar y entrando sin anunciarme le dije…

-Oscar tienes que impedirlo! –… Oscar extrañada por mis gritos me contestó..

-Que cosa André…. Que es lo que tengo que impedir?

Le dije – Rosalíe se va! Ha decidió dejar la mansión Jarjayes!

-Pero que dices!...

Inmediatamente Oscar salió corriendo a los aposentos de Rosalíe, pero ella ya se encontraba en las puertas de la mansión.. Al observar su equipaje y a Rosalíe perfectamente arreglada para dejar la propiedad, Oscar le gritó desde el segundo piso..

-Rosalíe… dime que no es cierto que piensas dejarnos….

Rosalíe con lagrimas en los ojos le contestó…

- Lady Oscar, quiero agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, gracias a Usted pude re descubrir quién soy… gracias por ser mi protectora, pero ahora he decidido marcharme al lugar que me corresponde al lado de mi madre, Lady de Poliniac…

Oscar insistió diciéndole - Pero Rosalíe dime, porque te has precipitado en tomar una decisión como esta…, ya eres parte de la familia Jarjayes…, esta es tu casa…

Rosalíe le dijo entre sollozos… -Lady Oscar, ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en esta casa, tarde o temprano tenía que irme con mi madre…

Sentimos el sonido de caballos afuera, miré por la ventana, y observé el carruaje de Lady de Poliniac esperando a Rosalíe….

Oscar me miro con desesperación, y sin pensarlo dos veces bajó hasta el primer piso, tomó a su amiga entre sus brazos y se despidieron de una manera muy conmovedora… Oscar le obsequio a Rosalíe una cadena con una medalla que siempre había llevado consigo, definitivamente, Oscar y Rosalíe habían forjado una amistad irrompible..

El carruaje de Lady de Poliniac se alejó y Oscar se quedó muy triste por la partida de Rosalíe, en mi interior pensaba que Rosalíe había dejado la mansión porque seguramente el General Jarjayes se lo había exigido… o quizá se había atrevido acosarla… no entendía por qué Rosalíe había tomado semejante decisión, cuando había asegurado despreciar a la mujer que la abandonó.

En ese momento mi abuela se acerca a Oscar y le dice que Rosalíe olvidó una carta…., el sobre estaba firmado con una J, era seguro que la misiva se la había enviado su hermana Jane.

Oscar inmediatamente leyó el contenido de la carta, la cual mencionaba el lugar exacto en donde Jane y su esposo Nicolas se habían ocultado durante todo este tiempo.

Oscar empezó a llorar, sintió un gran pesar por Rosalíe, quien en nombre de la amistad que las unía había delatado a su hermana, esta fue una gran prueba de lealtad para Oscar, pero en mi interior sabía que Rosalíe no solo quería a Oscar como amiga.. Rosalíe estaba enamorada de Oscar aunque fuera mujer.

Entonces Oscar pronunció estas palabras….

-André, Jane se encuentra oculta en el convento de Saverne, esta información no la puede conocer nadie…, necesito tiempo para pensar y decidir lo que finalmente que debo hacer…. No quiero…. No quiero lastimar a Rosalíe…

Le conteste – Te entiendo…

Mire nuevamente por la ventana y vi llegar a un mensajero de Paris…, bajamos a la entrada principal de la mansión; …. El mensajero nos informó que Oscar debía presentarse inmediatamente ante el Ministro de Seguridad…

Una vez en Paris…, Oscar entró al despacho…, una media hora más tarde, Oscar salió muy angustiada…, a punto del llanto…, Me informó que ya se conocía el paradero de Jane, y que el Ministro le había ordenado organizar un asalto al convento para apresar a los fugitivos… además fue enfático al decirle que no aceptaría ninguna excusa o pretexto de parte del Comandante de la Guardia Real..

Entonces le pregunte…- Dime Oscar lograste controlarte?

Ella me contestó – Si lo hice, pero me han ordenado apresarla y si no soy yo alguien más lo hará…, y si es necesario que la aprendan será mejor que yo lo haga…. Lo hare por Rosalie…

Y terminado esta frase partimos a Versalles, organizamos una patrulla de 30 hombres armados y al galope llegamos al Convento de Saverne.

Al llegar Oscar siguió el protocolo establecido para estos casos, les anunció desde afuera que era mejor que se entregaran pacíficamente que serian tratados con consideración, y serian juzgados de acuerdo a las leyes de Francia…

Pero desde el convento no se escuchó respuesta…, fue entonces cuando Oscar nos informó que entraría sola al convento para tratar de convencerlos de entregarse, y fue muy clara al decirnos que no abriéramos fuego a menos que se escuchara algún disparo…

Le rogué que no fuera sola, pero Oscar no me escuchó y se introdujo en el edificio…

Esperamos algo más de media hora, y Oscar no salía.., Tampoco salían Jane y su esposo, presentí que algo malo ocurría…, cuando una voz en mi interior me hizo escuchar a Oscar pronunciar mi nombre… así que sin hacer caso a sus indicaciones ni a los soldados de la patrulla que quisieron persuadirme para no ir a buscarla, me introduje en el viejo convento y busqué por todos lados a Oscar sin poder hallarla..

Observé una luz que provenía de una puerta entreabierta…, ingresé y pude ver con mis ojos que Oscar estaba en el suelo desmayada, pocos minutos después Oscar entro en si, me dijo que me tranquilizara que ella estaba bien pero Jane se iba a suicidar…

Sentí un fuerte olor a pólvora que provenía del sótano,…. Bajé un depósito, Jane me vio y se acercó mí diciendo….

-Mira qué pequeño es el mundo André, nunca fuiste mío, pero por lo menos lograré mi objetivo, no te dejare con vida para que seas de otra mujer…, aunque me hubiera gustado separarte de Oscar , pero puedes estar feliz ya que hoy morirás junto a ella,… y yo moriré junto a mi amado Nicolas..

La deje sola con su delirio, y volví a la habitación en busca de Oscar…., la tomé en mis brazos y corrí tan rápido como pude… solo recuerdo el fuerte ruido en mis oídos… el convento explotó en mil pedazos con Jane y Nicolas de la Motte en su interior.

Oscar estaba aferrada a mí, aterrorizada por lo ocurrido…., Solo repetía….

-Gracias André…. Muchas Gracias… hoy haz puesto tu vida en riesgo por mí, Gracias mi fiel compañero!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Con esa frase Alain termino la redacción de las memorias de André por ese día…_

_André mirando con nostalgia hacia la ventana de su habitación, se dirigió a su compañero diciendo…._

-Alain… Recordar los hechos ocurridos en aquella época, hacen que agradezca a Dios todas las veces que guardó mi vida y la de Oscar de una muerte segura…

_Dirigiéndose a André, el sargento Soisons le dijo…._

-Amigo mío, de verdad todo lo que me has contado es increíble…, supe de la muerte de Jane Valois y Nicolas de la Motte cuando me enlisté en la guardia del regimiento B, siempre había pensado que Jane había sido asesinada para acallar sus confesiones sobre los asuntos de la nobleza…, pero mira que llegar tan lejos para suicidarse… eso nunca lo esperé..

Ahora…, lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Helena…, esto nos abre muchos interrogantes… André, lograste saber si el enmascarado había abusado sexualmente de Helena…?

_André, extrañado por la pregunta de Alain le contestó_…- Pero porque me preguntas eso….

-André, en tu relato dices que encontraste a Helena dentro de la habitación casi desnuda…, es muy probable que este sujeto la haya violado…, quiere decir, que el embarazo de Helena quizá fue producto de esa violación y por eso ella decidió huir de Paris…

-Tienes razón en lo que dices Alain, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que quizá por miedo a otro ataque… o por miedo al rechazo de la sociedad, Helena huyó de Paris …, Pero… esto no descarta que su hijo pueda ser mío… pues yo también estuve íntimamente con ella..

-Eso es cierto André, creo que definitivamente tienes que encontrarla.., Solo ella podrá decirte si aquel hombre tuvo acceso a su cuerpo…

Hay algo más que me llama la atención…..

-Dime Alain…

-Veras, en ambos ataques dices que el hombre portaba una máscara…, y el hombre que atacó al príncipe Aldelos de España y a quien Oscar ha estado buscando todo este tiempo….. Ese, al que todos llaman terrorista… es el mismo tipo que los atacó a ustedes, pues también usaba una máscara…..

_André le contestó_…- Eso no puede ser Alain, el ataque que sufrimos Helena y yo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo… es imposible que el enmascarado sea la misma persona que ahora mata a los nobles en nombre de la libertad…

_Alain aun mas analítico prosigue con su teoría diciendo _… -Piensa detenidamente André… ese hombre sabía que tú habías tenido un encuentro amoroso con Helena…, quiere decir que tuvo que haber sido alguien muy cercano a ella para enterarse de su secreto…, alguien en quien seguramente ella confiaba…. Y hay una cosa más….

-Habla Alain, no te detengas….

-Según tu historia, el hombre dijo que Helena le había roto el corazón…. Y quien aparte de ti y Robespiere anhelaba el amor de Helena?-

_André no podía creer que había estado frente al hombre que había atacado a Helena … fue entonces cuando dijo_-… -Saint Just…..

Alain, Saint Just, Ese hombre es el terrorista…! Ahora recuerdo bien sus ojos…. Es él… por eso siempre me ha mirado con desprecio…., Saint Just me odia porque Helena me ama…. Tenemos que detenerlo Alain….! Tenemos que ir y cortarle el cuello…. Hay que hacerle pagar todo el daño que ha hecho…!

_Alain inmediatamente contestó_…. –Un momento André!, no podemos actuar por nuestra cuenta, recuerda que ese delincuente nunca esta solo…. Siempre está acompañado de sus fieles seguidores, además recuerda que el es el protegido de Robespiere y que el hermano de Helena está en la secundaria en donde Saint Just permanece…. No es prudente actuar ahora… pues podría tomar represarías en contra del muchacho…

_André encolerizado no tuvo otra alternativa… tuvo que admitir que Alain tenía razón y que no era prudente actuar en ese momento…, sin embargo Alain dijo algo que era muy cierto…_

-André, aun así no está todo perdido…, recuerda que Saint Just sigue haciendo de las suyas y Oscar ha estado muy cerca de atraparlo…, se me ocurre algo que quizá pueda servir….

-Habla Alain…. Dime que podemos hacer para que ese canalla pague por lo que ha hecho…

-André, se me ocurre…. Mira, podríamos enviar una nota anónima al despacho de Robespiere, informándole que alguien de su círculo íntimo de amistades es el responsable del ataque contra Helena Lazinni…, Robespiere es un hombre muy inteligente y sabrá descubrir a Saint Just…., una vez que lo haya hecho, de seguro reunirá pruebas en su contra y lo enviará a la prisión más obscura de toda Francia… o lo que es mejor…. Puede encargarse de desaparecerlo….

_André le contestó_…. – No Alain, yo me encargare de ese despreciable animal….

-Y como lo harás André… dime…. Que podrás hacer tu…! no estoy yo aquí para escribir por ti, porque tu ojo no te deja ver…? … No seas tonto amigo…, ambos sabemos que Saint Just es un asesino profesional…, ir a su encuentro seria meterte en la boca del lobo… y dime… quien protegerá a Oscar cuando Saint Just termine contigo….?... André, se que tu deseo es noble, pero debemos ser realistas y usar la mejor arma que tenemos…. Recuerda el proverbio…. divide y reinarás…

_Entonces André decidió aceptar la idea de Alain y prepararon la nota que muy pronto llegaría a manos de Maximilien de Robespiere._

_Después que dejaron listo el escrito, Alain y André compartieron unos tragos en el viejo roble ubicado en el jardín trasero de la mansión Jarjayes…, Oscar llegó pasada la media noche y al escuchar las risas entre los dos amigos decidió unirse a ellos…_

_-_Como están soldados…. veo que han aprovechado bien su tiempo….

_Alain le contesto- _Así es Oscar, tuvimos que salir de la casa para ver la vida con un poco de color….jajaja!

_Oscar mirando con recelo a Alain por su comentario.., Se dirigió André…_

-Dime André, como te sientes.., estas bien_…_

_André le contestó… _-Claro que si Oscar, mejor no he podido estar… aquí mi compañero me ha hecho reír toda la noche con sus bromas y anécdotas

_Oscar al notar dos botellas de vino vacías sobre el césped hizo el siguiente comentario…_

-Veo por qué están tan animados…!

_André mirando a Oscar con rareza le dice…. – _ Oscar por qué no te unes a nosotros y te tomas una copa…

_Oscar le contestó– _No, gracias André ya no bebo…

_Alain notó que Oscar al decir estas palabras esperaba una reacción de André…, así que decidió regresar a la mansión aludiendo cansancio, y despidiéndose de sus amigos se retiró hacia la habitación que se había dispuesto para su estadía._

_Oscar y André, quedaron solos bajo el viejo roble a la luz de millones de estrellas que iluminaban la noche…_

_André mirando el brillo de estas, le dijo a Oscar…._

_-_Sabes Oscar… a veces miro las estrellas en la inmensidad del cielo obscuro, y pienso que cada una de ellas corresponde a una buena persona que ha dejado este mundo.., creo que todas esas personas que ahora son estrellas, observan a sus seres queridos que han dejado atrás…, se que un par de ellas corresponde a mis padres…, espero que cuando la estrella de mi alma llegue hasta ahí pueda estar a la vista de los seres que amo…

_Y agregó -_Oscar si mi estrella llegara antes que la tuya…. no dejes de mirarla, pues tienes que saber que siempre cuidare de ti, incluso cuando ya no esté en este mundo…

_Oscar escuchando atentamente las palabras de André, le dice…._

_-_André, espero que la luz de tu alma ilumine primero mi camino en este mundo, así finalmente podre decir todo lo que ahora no me atrevo…

_Oscar tomo la mano de André con fuerza…; André recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Oscar y siguieron observando el cielo estrellado…_

_André que por unos instantes había dejado de mirar el cielo para observar el rostro de Oscar, le dijo…._

-Por qué no puedo estar contigo…, porque no puedo hacerte feliz…. mereces la felicidad… eres lo más bello que tengo….

_Oscar bajo su mirada, y acarició con sus manos el rostro de André…. entonces su amor hacia él no se contuvo… y le regaló a su enamorado un suave y cálido beso en los labios…_

_Luego de esto, Oscar levantó las botellas y las copas del suelo y se retiró a la mansión… André simplemente agradeció a las estrellas ese hermoso momento junto a su amada…_

_Muy temprano en la mañana Oscar tomo su caballo y al galope se dirigió hacia el bosque de la mansión, Alain la observaba detenidamente pues el sospechaba que algo ocurría con la comandante…_

_Más tarde André y Alain se reunieron en la cocina a tomar un café, entonces Alain le dice su amigo…_

_-_Dime André que pasó anoche con la comandante…. sabes que los dejé solos a propósito, esa mujer suplicaba estar contigo sin interrupciones… lo noté en su mirada…

_André solo esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo… _- Alain los caballeros no tenemos memoria… pero puedes estar seguro de que fue un hermoso momento junto a ella…

Jeje! lo sabia_… - contestó alegre a las palabras de André…_

_Luego de terminar el café, Alain se acerca al oído de André y le dice…._

_-_Tengo conmigo la nota, partiré hoy mismo a Paris y buscaré la forma de hacérsela llegar a Robespiere…, es necesario que sea en un lugar público para poder asegurarme de que llegue a sus manos…, después de esto, iré a las barracas del regimiento… te espero allá para contarte como resultó nuestro plan …

_André le contesto bajando la voz… -_Alain yo iré contigo….

_-_Esta bien André, ven conmigo, pero una vez que Robespiere lea la nota debemos desaparecer..., tú debes regresar a esta casa para no despertar sospechas…

_Ambos hombres partieron hacia la ciudad de Paris en busca de la oportunidad para hacerle llegar la nota anónima a Robespiere…, para su fortuna, no fue muy difícil encontrarlo ya que en ese momento estaba en una plaza pública del centro, pronunciando un discurso en el que invitaba a todos los ciudadanos de Paris, de todas las clases sociales a sumarse a la Asamblea que definiría el futuro de la política francesa…, a su lado estaba Bernard y Rosalie…_

_Disimuladamente Alain llamó a Rosalie con la mano…, en ese instante apareció en escena Saint Just y sus secuaces,… afortunadamente, Saint Just no recordaba el rostro de Alain, quien no portaba en ese momento el uniforme de la guardia…_

_Rosalie se acercó a Alain diciendo…_

_-_Dígame señor Usted me estaba llamando… en que puedo ayudarlo….

_-_Alain en voz baja le dice a Rosalie… por favor entréguele esta nota al maestro Robespiere, es sumamente delicado su contenido…, por lo tanto, evite a toda costa que lo lea alguna otra persona que no sea el maestro…, confío en usted señora Chatelet.

_Rosalie tomó la nota en sus manos, y se dirigió nuevamente al lado de su esposo que estaba a la diestra de Robespiere…_

_Inmediatamente, Saint Just quien había observado a Alain hablar con Rosalie, hace que sus hombres lo traigan ante él, y teniéndolo frente a frente le dice…_

-Creo haberte visto en alguna parte…. sabes quién soy yo…?

_Alain simulando no conocerlo le contestó_…-Claro que se quién es Usted…, su nombre es Saint Just verdad ?... sé que Usted es el encargado de la seguridad del maestro Robespiere y que comparte su ideología…., ambos luchan por una Francia mejor … , es un honor para mí que se haya fijado en este simple carpintero señor…

_Saint Just dudando de la respuesta de Alain, le pregunta…. _–Cuál es tu nombre?...

_Alain respondió… _-Mi nombre es…. es decir, yo soy…. yo me llamo… Pierre Melac y estoy a sus ordenes Saint Just…

_-_Bien Pierre, debe saber que necesito un hombre con sus características físicas, para que se una a mi equipo…,

_Alain le contestó…. - _Gracias Saint Just yo estaré gustoso de servir al maestro Robespiere bajo sus órdenes….

_-_Un momento Melac…, nadie hablo de obedecer a Robespiere…. más bien, digamos que yo he decido separar mis ideas de la filosofía del maestro…, creo que con toda esa palabrería no llegará a ninguna parte…, pienso que la mejor manera de que este país tenga igualdad es eliminando uno a uno a cada aristócrata que pise la ciudad de Paris…, dígame Melac, usted qué piensa de esto?

_-_Estoy de acuerdo con Usted Saint Just, debemos eliminar a todos los nobles, sino este país nunca cambiará….

_-_Veo que usted es un hombre inteligente…, piense muy bien en mi proposición Melac…. yo me encargaré de buscarte muy pronto… déjenlo ir muchachos!….

_Alain se retiro del lugar pero tuvo que dar muchas vueltas alrededor de la plaza para volver al escondite en donde André lo estaba esperando…._

_Apenas llegó, André le preguntó ansioso…._ – Dime Alain, que pasó… vi que los hombres de Saint Just te llevaron ante el…. dime, te descubrió?

-No, por suerte!... André, no hay dudas… Saint Just es el terrorista… me ha propuesto unirme a su grupo para eliminar a todos los aristócratas que se interpongan en su camino, dice que Robespiere no llegará a ninguna parte con su filosofía….

-Ho no Alain!... Saint Just no puede verte en el regimiento… sino te descubrirá y pensará que Oscar está detrás de todo esto…

-Descuida André, hare todo lo necesario para que ese hombre no sepa quién soy en realidad….

_De repente de escucharon aplausos en la plaza, Robespiere había terminado de pronunciar su discurso _

_Alain y André observaron el momento en que Rosalie le entregó en mano la nota a Robespiere diciéndole algo al oído…_

_Después de esto, Robespiere miró en todas las direcciones de la plaza tratando de encontrar a la persona que le había hecho llegar la nota…, y al no encontrarla, se dirigió atrás de la plataforma… _

_Alain y André, buscaron una mejor ubicación para observar la reacción de Robespiere…_

_Robespiere leyó el papel.., y después de esto, se aseguró de que nadie lo estuviera mirando… en ese instante aparece ante el Saint Just y le dice…._

-Maestro Robespiere…, debo felicitarlo por su discurso… parece que será inevitable que al reanudar la Asamblea, logremos concretar la destrucción del imperio….

_Robespiere aun impresionado por lo que decía la nota anónima le contesta_ – Si Fiorele… todo parece indicar que así será_…_

_Y le preguntó…. _-Fiorele… recuerdas el ataque que sufrió Helena cuando estaba comprometida en matrimonio conmigo?...

_Saint Just contestó muy sereno_…—Claro que lo recuerdo maestro… aquel suceso fue muy triste para todos…, pero dígame a que debo su pregunta…

_Robespiere mirándole a los ojos le dijo…._ –Sospecho que…, quien la atacó , debió conocer muy bien sus movimientos…, y reflexionado en la forma en cómo encontré a Helena aquella vez, me doy cuenta que su verdugo quería algo más que asesinarla para perjudicarme….

_Saint Just se turbó y le preguntó a Robespiere esquivando la mirada…._ –Que quiere decir con eso maestro….?

_Robespiere con la mirada fija en el rostro de Saint Just le dice…._ – Creo que aquel enmascarado quería aprovecharse de Helena…, es decir que ese hombre quizá sentía algo por ella

_Saint Just contestó tembloroso…_. —Maestro era de esperarse, Helena es una mujer muy hermosa….

-Eso es verdad Fiorele…., pero solo habían tres personas interesadas en Helena como mujer.., su ex prometido André Grandier, tu y yo….

-Maestro usted cree que André Grandier atacó a Helena….?

-No lo creo Fiorele…, conozco a André Grandier, y pude ver en sus ojos bondad y honestidad…, además está buscando a Helena para saber que paso con ella después del ataque…. así que solo me queda una opción…

_Saint Just mirando fijamente a Robespiere le dice_…. —Insinúa que yo ataque a Helena Lazinni, Robespiere?

_Robespiere le contestó con vehemencia…_ -Digamos que tengo la impresión que un hombre despechado por un amor no correspondido es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

-Me está ofendiendo maestro! …, yo amé a Helena… pero me hice a un lado cuando ella lo eligió a Usted….

-Eso es verdad Saint Just, fuiste un caballero y nos dejaste el camino libre.., pero tu actitud ya no es la misma… te has convertido en un ser violento…, se que has matado a varios nobles y que estuviste implicado en el ataque al príncipe de España…., había decidido ignorar este hecho porque me has ayudado a instalar la idea en mis compatriotas de darle la espalda al sistema monárquico…, pero ahora que lo pienso bien… considero que tus actos te comprometen…

_Saint Just sintiéndose descubierto le dice a Robespiere…_ - Esta claro maestro que si usted piensa que fui yo quien le hizo daño a la mujer que ama, nuestra relación tendrá que cambiar en este momento…, temo que ya no podre seguir sus pasos….

-Un momento Fiorele…,! lo que te acabo de decir es solo una suposición, creo que quien atacó a Helena pertenece a nuestro circulo intimo de amigos…, así que solo quería asegurarme de que tu no tuvieras nada que ver…, no quiero que te alejes de nuestro movimiento..., necesitamos jóvenes como tú, que no le tengan miedo a nada para lograr nuestros objetivos…

_Saint just contestó_…-Está bien maestro… prometo ayudarle con su investigación… y ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos que resolver…, con su permiso..

_Robespiere se quedo pensativo…, las palabras de Saint Just no eran convincentes… fue entonces cuando emitió este pensamiento en voz alta_…. /-Te mantendré vigilado Saint Just…, es necesario que aun estés a mi lado para reunir las pruebas que necesito para saber si fuiste tú quien atacó a Helena… tendré que ser más cauteloso…/

_Alain y André escucharon la conversación y el pensamiento vertido por Robespiere…, el plan había funcionado a la perfección… Robespiere tenía muchas razones para sospechar de Saint Just… solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se descubriera la verdad…_

_Los amigos se despidieron y cada uno partió a su destino, Alain regreso a las barracas del regimiento B, y André antes de ir a la mansión, visitó al médico que lo había tratado por el accidente de la noche negra.._

_André le solicitó al médico alguna medicina que lograra calmar el dolor y que le ayudara a recuperar la visión, el médico fue muy claro con él, le dijo que si bien le recetaría unos calmantes y unas gotas para ver con más claridad, el daño en su ojo ya estaba hecho y era cuestión de meses para que André perdiera completamente la vista._

_André regresó a la mansión Jarjayes y se administro los medicamentos tal se lo indico su médico de cabecera._

_Al siguiente día Oscar y André partieron hacia las barracas del regimiento para reintegrarse a sus funciones, ellos tendrían que tomar lugar en la guardia del parlamento para la re apertura de la Asamblea_

_La primera sesión se desarrollo con normalidad, pero André con algo más de visión, pudo notar que Oscar estaba distraída..., también notaba que sus pupilas se dilataban y traspiraba más de lo habitual…André quiso acercarse a Oscar para tomar su temperatura corporal, pero ella se negó, Oscar fue muy hábil y logró escabullirse…_

_La Asamblea continuaría al día siguiente; a primera hora el 17 de julio de 1789, Oscar y su regimiento partieron hacia el parlamento, pero al llegar un oficial del ejército perteneciente a otro regimiento estaba apostado en la puerta del recinto, con todas las puertas cerradas _

_Oscar regresa inmediatamente a las barracas del ejercito y solicita permiso para hablar personalmente con el General Buile…, entro al despacho acompañada por sus hombres de confianza, el Sargento Soisons y el soldado Grandier.., sin bacilar se dirigió a Buile y le formuló la siguiente pregunta…_

_-_General, quisiera preguntarle si usted ordeno el cierre del parlamento para la celebración de la Asamblea?

_-_Asi es Coronel Jarjayes, su majestad ordeno el cierre de todas las puertas del recinto…

_Oscar sin poder creer aun lo que escuchaba le dijo… _- Pero General de esa manera no podrán ingresar los representantes…

_El General le contestó enérgicamente – _La Asamblea debe cesar no tiene sentido seguir con ese asunto..

_Oscar mirándole fijamente a los ojos le dijo –_Tengo entendido que cerrar la Asamblea es una decisión propia de la Asamblea sin importar lo que ordene el Rey

_El General le respondió – _El solo dijo cierren el parlamento, no disuelvan la Asamblea…., el bloqueo debe ser estricto

_-_Pero General, cerrar las puertas de la Asamblea es un insulto para los representantes del pueblo…

_-_Todos están en contra del Rey_ –Replico Buile—_no piensa en eso usted, Coronel Jarjayes…

-Pero General…

_-_No la he llamado para discutir sino para darle una orden…!

_Oscar, salió con sus hombres del despacho del General Buile muy preocupada, pues no sabía de qué manera podía cumplir con esa orden… dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes les dijo…_

-Alain, André, díganme que es lo que debemos hacer?

_Alain le responde _– Debemos cumplir la orden, pero no podemos burlarnos del pueblo poniéndonos del lado de los nobles…

_Oscar y sus acompañantes parten hacia el parlamento y cumplen la orden emitida por el Rey…, fueron cerradas todas las puertas impidiendo el ingreso de los representantes del pueblo_

_Una multitud aguardaba en las afueras del recinto… encabezada por Robespiere, quien exigió hablar con el Comandante encargado…_

_Oscar se presento como tal…, Robespiere se dirigió a ella pidiéndole que por favor abriera las puertas, ya que muchos de los representantes del pueblo de distintas regiones del país, habían realizado esfuerzos enormes por estar presentes…_

_Oscar simplemente no respondió a la solicitud de Robespiere, entonces uno de los voceros propuso realizar la Asamblea en otro lugar… así que escogieron celebrarla en la cancha del juego de la pelota… _

_Entonces Alain de Soisons se acercó a Oscar y le expreso esta reflexión… _

_-_Entre más los torturen se vuelven más agresivos y se sublevan, aunque los nobles lo olvidan todo y no entienden nada!

_Cuatro días después, Oscar regresa a su despacho y redacta el informe sobre la guardia que le había solicitado el General en Jefe del Ejercito… a su vez es convocada al despacho de Buile quien le informa que ella y sus hombres habían sido relevados de esa misión, pero que debían asistir ese día a afectos de entregar la guardia organizada…_

_Oscar y su regimiento parten hacia las instalaciones del parlamento, en la entrada el Coronel Lavone, tenía en su mano una lista con los nombres de las personas que podrían ingresar a la Asamblea… _

_Empezó a llamar uno por uno, pero los nombres que se mencionaban solo pertenecían a representantes de los dos primeros estados… el clero y la nobleza…._

_Caía sobre Paris un aguacero torrencial y afuera del parlamento los representantes del tercer estado esperaban bajo la lluvia ser llamados para ingresar…., Oscar al notar que algo no estaba correcto en la lista se dirige a su colega diciendo…_

_-_Coronel Lavone, dígame por que deja a los representantes de la gente afuera?

_El Coronel le respondió –_Son ordenes directas de su majestad, por la puerta principal solo deben ingresar los representantes del Clero y la Nobleza, y si los representantes del pueblo quieren entrar, tendrán que hacerlo por la puerta trasera del edificio..

_Oscar insiste ante Lavone y le dice_….—Pero es que usted no ve que se están congelando ahí parados esperando?

_El Coronel Lavone le contestó – _Yo solo estoy cumpliendo ordenes…. o acaso usted no cerró las puertas el día en que se lo ordenaron….?

_Oscar no pudo contenerse y tiró al suelo de una bofetada al prepotente Coronel Lavone, y tomándolo por el cuello y lo apreta con fuerza…En ese instante Robespiere se dirige a Oscar y le dice …_

-Alto Jarjayes, deténgase..., no vale la pena…, no importa lo que nos digan o lo que nos hagan… hemos descubierto que el agua es fría, pero por más que nos humillen nada ni nadie nos quitara el orgullo de haber sido elegidos por el pueblo, que no será vencido por ningún insulto…

_y agregó – _Pero me gustaría aclarar que no somos perros ni limosneros, por lo tanto no entraremos por la puerta de atrás ..

_Al escuchar las palabras de Robespiere, Oscar sintió un impulso en su corazón que la obligó arrojar al Coronel Lavone por las escaleras y ordenó a su compañía abrir todas las puertas del recinto para que la gente ingresara…_

_André quien había presenciado todo, miraba con a su comandante, aunque estaba muy contento porque finalmente se haría justicia con el pueblo, estaba muy preocupado por la suerte que correría Oscar, ya que su acto de desobediencia a una Orden del Rey se constituía en un delito calificado como alta traición. _

_El Coronel Lavone recobrando el sentido se dirige a Oscar y le dice que si acaso ha perdido la razón…, Oscar le contesta enérgicamente que lo que hizo era una cuestión de sentido común ya que si hubiera dejado a los representantes del pueblo más tiempo afuera, seguramente habría mucha más violencia…. y agregó…_

-Yo hice esto como Comandante y responsable por la seguridad de todas las personas que están aquí presentes…. ¡Dígale eso al General Buile!

_El Coronel Lavone pario inmediatamente a Versalles, ya que el General Buile se encontraba en su despacho en esa dependencia, Lavone le informa que la compañía B comandada por Oscar había desobedecido sus ordenes aludiendo el bien común de los representantes del pueblo…_

_Buile se enfurece y emite la orden solicitando la presencia inmediata de Oscar y sus hombres en Versalles…_

_Al escuchar la orden emitida por Buile de labios de Lavone, Oscar parte a Versalles con toda su compañía…, ella estaba decidida a recibir el castigo por su desacato, pero nuca imaginó que no solo a ella se le culparía por traición…_

_Al llegar a Versalles Oscar formó a todos sus soldados en el patio, y se dirigió a toda prisa hasta el despacho real del General Buile, Comandante en Jefe del Ejercito Francés…_

_Alain, logro percibir que algo no estaba bien ya que Oscar había decidido ir sola.., Además antes de irse les dijo a sus hombres que no obedecieran ninguna orden que no fuera emitida por ella , entonces el Sargento Soisons ordena al soldado Grandier acompañar a la comandante…_

_André alcanza a Oscar en el pasillo que conducía al despacho del General, pero cuando intentó ingresar, no le fue permitida la entrada, entonces André Grandier aguardo afuera hasta la salida de Oscar…_

_En su mente pensaba en que a partir de ese día las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes, Oscar se había sentenciado al desacatar una orden directa del Rey… _

_André sabía que tenía que hacer algo… pero esperaría hasta saber qué pasaría con Oscar…_

_En el interior del despacho, el General Buile acusa a la Comandante Jarjayes de Alta Traición, y le informa que sería destituida del ejercito vergonzosamente y comparecería ante una corte marcial que la enviaría a prisión.._

_Oscar se dirigió al General diciendo_…- No tengo miedo de asistir a la corte marcial, y esperare gustosa la resolución del ejercito sobre mí…

_Esta respuesta encolerizó al General Buile quien dirigiéndose a Oscar le dice…_

_-_Coronel Jarjayes… usted se ha destacado por ser uno de los mejores oficiales del ejército… ha respondido cabalmente a la tradición de su familia, si en algo usted valora esa posición, vuelva al parlamento y saque a toda esa gente del recinto….

_Oscar contesto firme_…. – Temo que no puedo cumplir con su orden General Buile…

_Al escuchar la respuesta de Oscar, el General Buile, bajo hasta donde estaban formados los soldados y les ordenó ir a cumplir con la orden que le había formulado a Oscar…_

_La mayoría de los soldados acudieron a las barracas para equiparse y cumplir con la misión de desalojo…, pero doce soldados encabezados por Alain de Soisons no obedecieron la orden del Buile, alegando que solo cumplirían las ordenes que les impartiera su comándate Oscar._

_Buile, regresó a su despacho y le informó a Oscar que inéditamente se le enviaría a la prisión de Abayé y que sus doce subordinados se habían condenado al fusilamiento y que eso serviría de escarmiento para todos aquellos que quisieran insubordinar el ejército… _

_Además le informó ya había emitido la orden para que la guardia imperial desalojara la asamblea con permiso de tirar a matar…_

_Buile salió de su despacho, pero Oscar no lo hizo…, André aun aguardaba a su comandante en la puerta, cuando escuchó varios ruidos extraños… y acercándose pudo escuchar los gritos de Oscar …_

_El soldado Grandier, no lo pensó dos veces y entró al despacho…. Oscar logró librarse de las pistolas con las que le estaban apuntando… André le ayudó a someter a los hombres que le impedían la huida, y ambos salieron a toda prisa de Versalles… _

_Oscar le dijo a su compañero… -_André, debemos evitar una tragedia… la guardia real está en camino para desalojar a la gente y tienen permiso de tirar a matar si es necesario, …. debemos evitar un baño de sangre no importa cómo!


	11. CAPITULO X

**NOTA: -Las citas en cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia- ósea mis comentarios**

**-Las citas en imprenta corresponden a diálogos e impresiones de André Grandier como relator de sus memorias, y de otros personajes que intervienen en la trama**

**-Las frases delimitadas con barras, son pensamientos de André Grandier vertidos de manera textual**

**- las frases o párrafos delimitados con corchetes o llaves, corresponden a pensamientos de otros personajes distintos al protagonista**

**-Los puntos suspensivos sirven para identificar los silencios entre una frase y otra**

**Atte.: Fertuliwithejarjayes**

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA**

**CAPITULO 10**

_El 13 de julio de 1789 los representantes del llamado tercer estado ignoraban la resolución emitida por el Rey Luis XVI. El Rey en su desesperación, ordena a Oscar y a su regimiento sacar a la fuerza a los representantes del pueblo del recinto, pero Oscar no obedece las órdenes del rey; por consiguiente se encomendó esta misión a la guardia del palacio, comandada por el Coronel Víctor Clemente de Girodelle._

_Oscar y André parten apresuradamente hacia la Asamblea ya que ambos saben que la voluntad del pueblo no puede ponerse a prueba y que sus representantes estarán dispuestos a dar la vida si es necesario, el objetivo de estos dos soldados es evitar un baño de sangre._

_Al llegar Oscar y André se ponen en frente del comandante de la guardia imperial evitando que abran fuego en contra de la gente, entonces Oscar dirigiéndose a Girodelle, y mirándole fijamente dijo_..

-Girodelle acaso Usted posee la valentía para enfrentarse a mí?

_El Comandante confundido por las palabras de la dama a quien abiertamente había expuesto sus sentimientos, solo observa la reacción de Oscar quien continúa diciendo_

-Guardias del Palacio, acaso dispararían a mi pecho con sus armas?... ¡ Por qué no disparan!, si quieren disparar contra los representantes del pueblo, tendrán que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver!

_Girodelle pálido ante los ojos de Oscar y con su espada en la mano, la mira con el amor que solo un hombre como él puede manifestar hacia una mujer como ella, entonces enfunda su espada y le dice estas palabras_

-Madmoaselle, enfunde su espada por favor, no debemos pelear contra uno de nuestros antiguos comandantes, tampoco debemos disparar contra gente que esta desarmada, es un acto de cobardía.

Pero quiero que esta gente entienda que solo obedecíamos ordenes…, si yo pudiera la complacería, tampoco me importaría ser insurgente, pero debe entender que está en juego mi carrera militar y yo no…

_Oscar sin querer poner a su antiguo compañero en evidencia, le sonríe cálidamente y le dice…_

-Girodelle…

_El Conde de Girodelle y el regimiento real dan media vuelta sin cumplir la orden que había sido emitida por el Rey; Oscar y André, sabían que aquel acto de desobediencia traería consecuencias muy graves para el Conde, quien con ese gesto, había demostrado que el honor solo puede medirse con amor, Girodelle realmente amaba a Oscar François de Jarjayes. _

_André, quien había estado presente escuchando las palabras entre sus dos amigos, decidió seguir a Girodelle, y no muy lejos de Versalles le gritó_

-Conde de Girodelle! Coronel Girodelle! Víctor! Aguarda…. ¡! Necesito hablar contigo!

_El Conde encomienda al sargento segundo al mando de la tropa, acompañar al regimiento hasta Versalles, y deteniéndose junto a un claro, se baja de su caballo y espera el encuentro con André. _

_Al ver André, Girodelle no contiene el deseo de estrechar la mano de su amigo, y dirigiéndose a él le dice…_

-André como haz estado, veo que aun estas junto a Oscar, a pesar de tu accidente, a pesar de todo lo que paso con el caballero negro sigues junto a ella, debo decirte que admiro tu valentía y devoción

_André, mirándolo amistosamente se dirige a él diciendo_… –Mi estimado Conde, soy yo quien admira el amor que usted ha demostrado el día de hoy por Oscar, lo que Usted ha hecho por ella es algo que ni ella misma podrá pagarle, gracias a la muestra de honor que ha dado enfrente del pueblo ha evitado un baño de sangre, y es por eso que quería expresarle mis agradecimientos...

-André, no debes darme las gracias por eso, pues debes saber que no me atrevería hacer nada que perjudique a la mujer que amo, aunque mi amor no sea correspondido.

Ni yo mismo estoy seguro de que lo que hice fue correcto, pero el solo hecho de saber que Oscar sigue con vida, y que despliega pasión por sus actos, esa pasión que sus ojos no pueden ocultar, hacen que todo mí ser se sienta satisfecho…

-Pero Conde, usted ha firmado su sentencia al desobedecer una orden del rey, debo decirle que aunque ha expresado amar su carrera como militar, el amor que siente por Oscar es más fuerte que eso, es por eso que debo decirle que….

Debe luchar por ella Conde, no se dé por vencido, óscar es una gran mujer y solo usted que es de la misma clase social que ella puede hacerla feliz…

Yo…. yo también la amo, la amo más que a mi vida, por Oscar soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, pero soy consciente de que ella jamás podrá ser mía, y aunque yo no sea feliz junto a ella, podre morir en paz al saber que alguien como usted pudo darle la felicidad que ella tanto merece…

_El Conde mirando hacia el agua que corría plácidamente por el claro respondió _

-André, me alagan tus palabras, debes saber que no me preocupa desobedecer una Orden de su majestad, hace mucho que vengo pensando retirarme del ejercito, solo que…. mi deseo era hacerlo de la manera correcta, pero, se que ahora no será así…

Pero André, debes saber que Oscar jamás será feliz si tú no estás a su lado, amigo mío, debes saber que tú eres el amor de su vida, solo tú puedes darle a Oscar una vida placentera…

André, debes darte cuenta ustedes nacieron para estar juntos y nada ni nadie podrá impedirlo.

No esperes que Oscar te diga lo que siente, porque hoy vi en su mirar que sus sentimientos atraviesan una tormenta que yo ya pasé, y solo cuando ella la atraviese se atreverá a decirte que te ama con locura.

Es muy duro para mi tener que aceptar que la mujer que amo, esta perdidamente enamorada de otro que no sea yo, pero el amor no es egoísta y yo simplemente….

André, debes hacer feliz a mi amada, júrame que lo harás!

_André convencido de la sinceridad de las palabras de Girodelle, quien en ese mismo instante había renunciado a Oscar para que ella hallara la felicidad, le respondió…_

-Yo, la amaré mientras tenga vida, y aun después de esta vida la seguiré amando, porque ella es la dueña de todo mí ser

_El Conde mirando fijamente los ojos de André, lo toma por los hombros y le dice…_

-Se que lo harás, y sé que cumplirás con tu palabra, si yo puedo hacer algo por ti y por Oscar, lo haré!, André, ahora puedo estar en paz conmigo mismo, espero volver a verte algún día amigo mío…

_André estrechándose en un fuerte abrazo con el Conde le responde…_

-Yo también espero volver a verlo, y deseo de todo corazón que encuentre la felicidad Girodelle

_Y con estas palabras ambos amigos se despidieron, cada uno en busca de su destino._

_André regresa a su encuentro con Oscar, quien aguardaba en la entrada al salón de la Asamblea_

-André, dime porque seguiste a Girodelle?

_André, respondió_

-Oscar ese hombre ha hecho algo muy valeroso por ti, ha demostrado que realmente te ama, te ha perdonado la vida a ti, a mí y a toda esta gente, ha evitado un baño de sangre, lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle un gesto de tal magnitud

_Oscar atenta a las palabras de André le contesta_

-Es verdad, Girodelle ha demostrado que su amor es sincero, y así como yo renuncie a Fersen, el hoy ha renunciado a mí, lo sé porque lo vi en sus ojos…

Espero sinceramente que algún día encuentre a una mujer que lo ame, y le brinde la felicidad que el merece, yo jamás podre olvidar lo que ha hecho por mí, y le estaré eternamente agradecida.

André, por favor, ven conmigo a la mansión, me siento muy cansada y quiero que compartas conmigo la cena, y que nos distendamos un rato; hoy ha sido un día muy agitado y los días que se aproximan serán decisivos, así que tal vez ya no podamos compartir de la forma en que yo quisiera, que dices, vienes conmigo?

_André, mirándole con ternura, le regala una sonrisa y le contesta…_

-Por supuesto que iré contigo

_Ambos amigos parten hacia la mansión Jarjayes muy animados al ver que sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos, se había logrado el objetivo de impedir el enfrentamiento entre el ejército y el tercer estado, además, André sentía cierta felicidad al saber que Oscar lo amaba tanto como él a ella, pero debía ser paciente y esperar a que el corazón de su amada atravesara la tormenta y finalmente encontrara la calma que le permitiera entregarse a él completamente. _

_Al llegar a la mansión la Sra. Jarjayes sale al encuentro de su hija saludándola con un cálido abrazo, Oscar quien sostenía una relación muy distante con su madre, la invita a tomar el té, pero antes de retirarse le susurra André al oído_

-Te estaré esperando en mi habitación después de la cena, no me falles

_André sonrió al término de las palabras de Oscar, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su abuela quien dirigiéndose a él le saludo diciendo…_

-Mequetrefe, en donde te habías metido! imagino que como siempre andas metiendo en problemas a mi niña...

_La abuela mirando a Oscar ingresar a la mansión con su madre comenta con un tono más sereno _

-Mi niña, aunque Oscar ya es toda una mujer, para mi seguirá siendo mi niña adorada, y tu, aunque ya eres todo un hombre, seguirás siendo la persona más querida en mi vida

André, mi querido André, deseo que encuentres la felicidad que te ha sido negada desde que eras muy pequeño

_André abrazando a su abuela le respondió_

-Abuela, gracias a ti he conocido la felicidad, estoy agradecido con la vida porque me dio una segunda madre, y hoy quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, gracias a ti soy la persona que soy, te quiero mucho abuela

_Con estas palabras, André y su abuela fueron hasta la cocina, tomaron una merienda y recordaron aquellos momentos del pasado en los que ambos habían sido muy felices junto a Oscar y su familia. _

André, decidió ir a su habitación y tomar entre sus manos el libro en el que había depositado sus memorias; sintió cierta melancolía al saber que ahora le quedaba poco tiempo para terminar de escribir, pues como lo había predicho Oscar, las cosas cambiarían radicalmente, así que decidió no perder más tiempo y tomando la pluma continuo su escrito…

**Memorias**

Después de lo ocurrido con el caso del collar de Bohemer, Oscar fue ascendida, y su trabajo aunque demandaba más responsabilidades, le permita estar más tiempo en la mansión, yo no perdía oportunidad para escabullirme a Paris, a veces de día, otras veces en las noches, varias razones motivaban mis visitas a la ciudad, pero dos de ellas eran muy poderosas, la primera, era luchar junto a los plebeyos por una Francia mejor, y la segunda, era hablar con Helena después de lo ocurrido…, necesitaba estar a su lado.

Ambas motivaciones me llevaban a estar en los mismos lugares que frecuentaba Robespiere, pero a pesar de que él estaba presente en algunas ocasiones, había cierta preocupación en mi interior que me impedía acércame a él, pensaba que quizá al enterarse de que yo había estado presente durante el ataque, y que además era el ex prometido de Helena, provocaría su furia y sus celos, o lo que era peor, quizá el siendo abogado haría todo lo posible por culparme de los hechos.

Cierto día, decidí acercarme a la mansión de Fersen, noté varios cambios en el personal, es decir, muchos de los empleados del Conde, quienes obedecían las ordenes de Helena ya no estaban en la mansión, traté de acercarme cautelosamente sin que nadie lo notara, aun así, mi intento por obtener información fue en vano, pues los nuevos empleados ni siquiera la conocían.

Al día siguiente acompañé a mi abuela al mercado central, y fue entonces cuando me encontré con una de las empleadas de la mansión de Fersen quien si conocía a Helena, la salude, e inmediatamente le pregunte por ella.

Noté a la mujer muy nerviosa, y con su mirada se negaba a decirme la verdad, por lo que no tuve otra opción que tomarla fuertemente del brazo y preguntarle

-Vamos mujer contesta, dime por favor, hace mucho estoy buscando a Helena y nadie sabe decirme en donde esta…, aun está en la mansión Fersen? La última vez que la vi estaba en el jardín con Robespiere.., por favor respóndeme ahora mismo, o no te soltaré

La mujer no tuvo alternativa y me contestó

-André, se que Helena envío una carta al Conde Fersen poco después del ataque, y casi dos meses después recibimos correspondencia del Conde; una de las cartas iba dirigida a ella.

Poco tiempo después, Helena respondió a esa carta, empacó sus cosas y se marchó; mencionó que antes de irse debía ir hasta su casa en el centro de Paris, ya que había cosas que su padre le había encargado…, después de eso, no supe nada mas de ella…

André hay algo mas, no solo tu haz estado preguntando por ella, hay otra persona que siempre viene a preguntarme por su paradero, es un joven que según se, estaba enamorado de Helena; ella siempre lo trató con amabilidad, le había tomado mucho cariño…, pero después de que Helena decidió aceptar al Sr. Robespiere, su relación con ese joven cambió; aun así, el siguió buscándola, pero ella fue muy sincera con él, y decidió no darle falsas esperanzas…, André, perdóname, pero es todo lo que se

/No le di mayor importancia al comentario de la mujer sobre el joven que buscaba a Helena, solo le pregunté/

-Pero ella no dijo nada sobre donde pensaba irse, o por que se marchaba de Paris?

-No André, Helena no dijo nada a nadie en la mansión, solo recuerdo que ella sufrió mucho cuando rompió su compromiso contigo y aceptó al Sr. Robespiere, Helena realmente te amaba

Decidí explicarle a la mujer que yo no había querido romper mi compromiso, y que había sido la propia Helena quien había asumido el término de nuestra relación cuando le había pedido tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos

Entonces la mujer añadió…

-André, Helena es una mujer muy inteligente, pero también es una mujer que cuando ama lo hace completamente, ella decidió dejarte libre.

Unos días antes de irse, estuvimos en Versalles, ya que el Conde había dejado ciertas recomendaciones para la Reina, estas debían ser entregadas personalmente por Helena; pero nuestro intento por ver a su majestad fue frustrado por un noble, quien ordenó sacarnos a patadas del palacio.

Cuando salimos, Helena reconoció a uno de los oficiales de la guardia real, según me dijo, lo conocía, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue enterarme de que aquel oficial era una mujer

Helena y esa mujer hablaron por lo menos media hora, nunca supe de que hablaron, solo sé que después de eso, Helena decidió aceptar a Robespiere y nos comunicó a todos que tu y ella ya no tenían ningún tipo de relación afectiva

/En ese instante supe que la mujer a la que hacía referencia era Oscar, y que yo ignoraba aquel encuentro entre las damas, pensé ¿Que le habrá dicho Oscar a Helena?/

Dirigiéndome a la mujer, me disculpé, y prometí no volver a molestarla en su lugar de trabajo, pero fui muy insistente al pedirle que si tenía noticias de Helena, me lo hiciera saber; entonces partí hacia la mansión Jarjayes, debía enfrentarme a Oscar y pedirle que informara sobre lo ocurrido en aquel encuentro.

Al llegar a la mansión, Oscar estaba en sus aposentos escribiendo un informe para su majestad sobre los hechos ocurridos en el convento de Saverne, irrumpí en su habitación sin anunciarme y fui directamente al punto

-Oscar, supe que hace un tiempo tuviste un encuentro con Helena en palacio, dime por qué no me lo dijiste…

/Oscar con el seño fruncido me contestó/

-Es que acaso no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar…

/La mire fijamente a los ojos y le dije/ – Vamos Oscar, no me respondas con evasivas, necesito saber de qué hablaste con ella

/Me respondió aun enojada por la vehemencia de mis palabras diciendo/…

-Es que acaso es tan importante para ti conocer mi conversación con ella?

/Le respondí firme/

-Así es Oscar, es muy importante, ya que Helena y yo pensábamos casarnos, nuestra intensión era tener una vida juntos y buscar posibilidades para los dos, formar un hogar… hacer muchas cosas que jamás podrás entender

/Oscar sorprendida por mis palabras me preguntó/

-Así que pensabas casarte y no me lo dijiste André?

Le respondí… –Iba a decírtelo, pero las veces que lo intente no fui capaz, o algo ocurría…, eso ya no importa, lo que necesito saber es de que hablaste con Helena..

/Oscar volviendo sus ojos al informe me contestó/…

– No pienso decírtelo André, Helena me pidió guardar esa conversación en secreto y lo haré, hagas lo que hagas, jamás te diré de qué hablamos.

Salí de la habitación de Oscar lleno de rabia, tome mi caballo y cabalgue hasta los extremos de la mansión, lloré porque en mi interior sabía que había perdido la oportunidad de realizarme como hombre.

/ Que tonto fui en aquel entonces, quería aferrarme a una esperanza que evitara que mi corazón se consumiera por el fuego mi amor por Oscar, pero hoy después de tantos años, puedo comprender que el amor verdadero es uno solo y aunque trates de apagar ese fuego, la llama siempre seguirá viva/.

Varias semanas después de mi conversación con Oscar y de cruzar apenas palabra con ella, decidí retomar la buena relación de camaradería que siempre existió entre nosotros, entonces, prepare sus pistolas y le propuse practicar en la colina que se alza entre la mansión y el arroyo

Oscar siempre fue una experta tiradora, así que las botellas que había llevado para la práctica se acabaron rápidamente, entonces, me ordena traer los caballos para volver

Además de las botellas, había traído conmigo algunas manzanas por lo que ofrecí una de ellas a Oscar, la lancé, y mientras iba por el aire se escuchó un disparo que rompió la fruta en mil pedazos, y después escuchamos una voz gruesa decir…

-Disculpa por arruinar esa manzana, puedo decir que sigo siendo un experto tirador… porque me miras así Oscar François!, por ti no pasan los años André! …. Hans Axel Von Fersen, concluyó su visita a Norteamérica!

/No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era él, el Conde Fersen quien había regresado con vida después de la guerra de independencia de Norteamérica/.

/Oscar quien estaba a mi lado se llenó de júbilo al ver más de cerca al Conde, no podía disimular lo que sintió en ese instante, su querido Fersen estaba de regreso/.

Volvimos a la mansión junto al Conde, Oscar se olvidó de mi presencia, pues ahora su única preocupación era en atender a su noble invitado, me ordenó servirles una copa de vino y sentándose junto a la chimenea le pregunto

-Fersen, hace dos años que regresaron las tropas que viajaron a Norteamérica, dime, en donde viviste todo ese tiempo?

Fersen removiendo el vino que yacía en sus manos, miró a Oscar con melancolía y le respondió

-Antes de regresar tuve que permanecer allá por que enfermé gravemente, a veces mejoraba, a veces agravaba…, mi recuperación llevo más tiempo del que yo supuse…

Mi abuela entró en la habitación y nos informó que la cena ya estaba lista, Oscar y Fersen se sentaron a la mesa y degustaron los platos que habían sido preparados especialmente para el invitado. Después, Fersen le solicita a Oscar quedarse por esa noche en la mansión ya que desea descansar antes de llegar a su casa.

Oscar por su parte, ofrece al Conde quedarse todo el tiempo que considere conveniente; /no tuve otra opción que decir que esa era una excelente idea y que después de tantos años seguramente Fersen tendría muchas cosas que contarnos sobre sus aventuras en Norteamérica…, pero por dentro, me invadían los celos al ver a Oscar embelesada con cada palabra o cada mirada del Conde, sabía que los próximos días serian interminables para mí/.

/Al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fue el Conde Fersen, quien acudió a la cocina a preguntarle a mi abuela por mí, yo aun estaba en mis aposentos descansando, pues la noche anterior había tenido que acostarme muy tarde ayudando a mi abuela a levantar la mesa y limpiar los platos/.

Aun somnoliento me acerqué al comedor de los sirvientes solicitando una taza de café, lo primero que pregunte fue si el Conde ya estaba despierto, mi abuela me contestó que hacía rato había estado en la cocina preguntando por mí, pero que había salido al jardín a tomar un poco de sol.

Miré por la ventana de la cocina buscando al Conde, cuando lo divisé hablando con Oscar sentados en la fuente

Rápidamente corrí a mi habitación y me preparé para salir. Una sensación de apoderaba de mis emociones y me empujaba a estar presente en todas las ocasiones en que Oscar se encontrara con él.

Cuando llegué a la fuente, Oscar y el Conde Fersen se quedaron en silencio, supe que había interrumpido su conversación, pero el Conde, no perdió la oportunidad para solicitarme entrenar un poco con el sable

Así que practicamos un buen rato, después cabalgamos e hicimos carreras; parecía que el Conde quería estar ocupado todo el tiempo.

/Oscar nos miraba por momentos prestando especial atención sobre Fersen, y cuando él sentía su mirada, ella dirigía la suya hacia otra parte sin dejar de sonrojarse, cuan triste estaba yo, no podía evitar que Oscar sintiera amor por el/

Después de una mañana llena de actividades, decidimos tomar un té en el estudio contiguo a la habitación de Oscar, Fersen la felicitó por su acenso, ya que mi abuela se había encargado de ponerlo al día de los sucesos ocurridos durante su ausencia, pero hubo una frase del Conde que hizo hervir mi sangre

Fersen mientras felicitaba a Oscar por su desempeño militar, dijo que jamás lograría entender como Dios había hecho a Oscar mujer, ya que si fuera sido por él la habría ascendido a General.

/Pero Oscar no se inmutó por sus dichos, así que no tuve otra opción que guardar silencio ante semejante comentario/.

Recuerdo que estaba de pie junto a la ventana tomando mi taza de té, cuando sentí el vidrio de la ventana romperse tras de mí, al parecer, algunos vecinos de la ciudad de Paris habían decidido realizar ataques a las casas de lo nobles, de hecho, habían disparado a la ventana creyendo que la bala alcanzaría algún noble.

Al retirarse de la mansión gritaban ¡ Viva Francia, Mueran los Nobles! / Quizá ese atentado no fue por los ideales del movimiento, hoy día puedo ver que probablemente ese ataque fue ordenado por Saint Just al enterarse de mis averiguaciones sobre Helena/.

Oscar se acercó a mi angustiada preguntándome si me encontraba bien, gracias al cielo la bala no me alcanzó; el Conde Fersen se quedó muy preocupado después de lo ocurrido, entonces pregunto

-No entiendo que está pasando, quien pudo hacerlo? no entiendo por qué razón!

Me apresuré a contestar mencionándole uno a uno los motivos por los cuales los ciudadanos de Paris se atrevían atacar a los nobles, y que esta situación se había agudizado después de lo ocurrido con el collar de Bohemer.

Fersen admitió haber escuchado algo sobre esto al llegar a Paris

Entonces fui claro al decirle… -Fersen; Paris, Versalles,…. Toda Francia ha cambiado desde que te fuiste hace 7 años.

Fersen respondió… - Amigos míos, debo realizar una visita por la ciudad de Paris, entenderé si deciden no acompañarme

Oscar respondió… —No te dejaremos ir solo Fersen, recuerda que también eres un noble y que si alguien llegara a reconocerte estarías en serio peligro…, ven te prestaré algo para cubrirte.

Y añadió - André prepara los caballos, debemos acompañar a Fersen a Paris.

/Obedecí a regañadientes las órdenes de Oscar, parecía que el ataque del que había sido víctima hace unos momentos no era tan importante para ella; ahora su prioridad era complacer las peticiones del Conde/.

Fuimos a Paris de incognito simulando ser campesinos, Fersen pudo observar en una de las paredes de los callejones un retrato de la Reina con dagas clavadas en el rostro, se detuvo ante la imagen y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, mencionado que el pueblo ya no respetaba a la sus soberanos.

Regresamos a la mansión Jarjayes en silencio, el Conde no podía disimular la tristeza que sentía por el duro momento que estaba pasando María Antonieta.

Al llegar a la mansión Oscar me ordenó encender la chimenea y traerle unas copas y una botella de vino.

Fersen le dijo a Oscar que era mejor que se presentara en Versalles ante la Reina, ya que la familia real enfrentaba una crisis muy grave, y consideraba que era su obligación acercarse a la persona que el amaba, a la persona que según sus palabras jamás podría olvidar, sin importar cuán doloroso pudiera ser para el aceptar ese sufrimiento.

Fersen anhelaba estar cerca de María Antonieta, y por esa razón no podía mantenerse indiferente presintiendo un gran peligro para la mujer que era la dueña de su corazón.

Oscar solo asintió a las palabras de Fersen, aunque estas la estuvieran matando por dentro.

A la mañana siguiente el Conde fue el primero que estuvo a la mesa, había ordenado un corte de pelo, y se había arreglado para asistir al palacio; lejos había quedado la imagen del guerrero descuidado con la que había llegado de Norteamérica.

Oscar bajó de sus aposentos poco después de la aparición del Conde, al verlo, sus ojos brillaron de la misma manera que lo hacían cuando tenía 22 años, no había lugar a dudas, ella estaba profundamente enamorada de aquel noble sueco.

Después de que terminaron el desayuno, Oscar se encerró en sus aposentos. Yo sabía que lo hacía por que Fersen había abandonado la mansión y había regresado al lado de su amada, pero tenía que dejar que Oscar se diera cuenta por si misma que el amor que sentía por ese hombre no tenia futuro, ya que él había sido muy claro al expresar su amor hacia María Antonieta.

Espere hasta la tarde pero Oscar no bajó, entonces subí a sus aposentos y toque su puerta, había preparado su escopeta para la práctica habitual; ella me respondió desde adentro que la esperara en el jardín.

Cabalgamos en silencio hasta el lugar de la práctica, Oscar si bien acertó a todos los blancos que le proporcioné, estaba distraída,…

El sol empezó a ponerse en el horizonte y un grupo de aves migratorias surcó el cielo, entonces le dije estas palabras con el ánimo de hacer que reflexionara sobre sus sentimientos hacia Fersen

-Mira Oscar, aves migratorias… inician su viaje hacia el sur, vuelan libremente por el firmamento y regresan inexorablemente al sitio donde nacieron, ¡nadie podrá evitarlo!, ¡nadie lo intentara….!

Aunque Oscar guardó silencio, supo entender el mensaje implícito en mis palabras, Fersen fuera a donde fuera, regresaría al lado de la persona que amaba, y nada, ni nadie podría impedirlo.

Regresamos a todo galope a la mansión, de inmediato Oscar se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar su melodía favorita, estaba preocupada y no podía disimular la razón.

Mientras tanto, yo limpiaba a los caballos y sentía una mezcla de tristeza y rabia por la actitud de óscar, quien aun no aceptaba que Fersen no correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Algunas de las sirvientas de la mansión, me comentaron los rumores que circulaban en palacio, dicha información me pareció importante para Oscar, así que espere hasta la hora del té para informarle…

-Oscar, se comenta que la Reina dejar á el palacio de Trianon, y regresará nuevamente al palacio de Versalles; además, se dice que ya no es tan fuerte su relación con Lady de Poliniac. Seguramente María Antonieta escuchó al Conde Fersen, ya que ahora él ha solicitado un puesto dentro de la milicia.

Al termino de mis palabras un mensajero del palacio de Trianon llega a la mansión con un mensaje de la Reina encomendando a Oscar su traslado hasta el Palacio de Versalles.

Oscar y yo partimos inmediatamente al palacio de Trianon.

Cuando llegamos, los guardias reales ya estaban formados en la puerta bajo las órdenes de Girodelle, quien regresó al palacio de Versalles.

Una vez Oscar recibió el informe del traslado, Fersen observaba la revista desde el palco de la habitación real del palacio Trianon; dirigí la mirada hacia él y Oscar hizo lo mismo, ella disimulo ante todos sus celos, pero yo pude ver que su rostro se turbó.

Después de realizar las recomendaciones de rigor a la compañía real, dio inicio el traslado de su majestad y los príncipes hacia el palacio de Versalles, de repente aparecieron unos cuantos jinetes con un explosivo amenazando a la familia real, la compañía reaccionó de inmediato impidiendo el atentado contra la Reina, la carga explosiva detonó en manos de uno de los agresores, mientras que otro se escapaba gravemente herido.

Oscar decidió seguirlo a todo galope; yo en un acto de imprudencia, ordené a la compañía ir tras Oscar; algunos de los hombres se quedaron a cumplir con la misión, y con una parte menos numerosa de guardias, seguí el rastro de sangre que dejó el prófugo.

Llegamos a unas ruinas, logramos escuchar un disparo…, me apresuré a ingresar, pero me encontré con Oscar en la puerta, y sin bacilar le pregunte

-Oscar estas bien? dime que sucedió?...

Pero ella solo me contestó

-André, dile a Girodelle que se ponga al frente de la escolta, yo me adelantaré.

El hombre al que perseguía se había suicidado en nombre de Francia maldiciendo a la familia real, pero nada de eso parecía importante a Oscar, presentía que algo se traía entre manos, pero en ese momento tenía que cumplir con una Orden.

Me apresuré hasta Versalles y le trasmití el mensaje a Girodelle; el traslado de la Reina finalmente se había realizado con éxito, entonces procedí a regresar a la mansión…, antes de abandonar el palacio, el Conde de Girodelle se dirigió a mi diciendo…

-André, sabes si Oscar estará presenten en el baile de esta noche?

Le contesté – Temo que no mi estimado Conde, Oscar no me ha comentado que tenga intensión de asistir a un baile precisamente hoy.

-Es una pena André, se dice que durante el baile de esta noche se presentaran las damas más bellas de la corte, fue por eso que hice mi pregunta…, de todas maneras, dile a Òscar que estaré en el baile en calidad de invitado, y que si decide asistir cuente con mi compañía; hasta la vista André.

Me despedí del Conde y partí hacia la mansión; al llegar, las sirvientas corrían de un lugar a otro bajo las ordenes de mi abuela, pregunte por Oscar y para mí la sorpresa fue enorme al escuchar las palabras de mi abuela quien dijo con entusiasmo…

-Durante años le rogué que se pusiera un vestido!

Pregunte… – Un vestido?

– Lady Oscar me ha dicho que hoy llevaría un vestido al baile en palacio

-Que! en serio va a ponerse un vestido? …. pensé para mi / Ha perdido la razón, Oscar bailando con hombres, luciendo un hermoso vestido…, ya me la imagino, se verá como un enorme espantapájaros vestido a la moda, todos se burlaran de ella / no pude contener las risas…

Fue entonces cuando mi abuela me llamó a gritos…

-André! Mira a mi niña Oscar con su vestido de baile…

Recuerdo aquella imagen como si fuera hoy, Oscar lucia tan hermosa como una diosa griega del Olimpo, su vestido acentuaba el color zafiro de sus ojos, sus tirabuzones dorados se alzaban sobre su cabeza como una corona de lilas delicadas, sin dudas, era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto, no parecía ser la misma Oscar a la que por años había servido y amado en silencio… mi corazón desfalleció ante su presencia…

Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar las palabras de mi abuela quien fue muy clara al decirme que Oscar no deseaba ser identificada en el baile y que por ese motivo yo no podría acompañarla, entonces fui hasta mi habitación y me encerré a beber….

El solo hecho de pensar que el cambio de actitud de Oscar era por la presencia del Conde Fersen hacia mi sangre hervir, la esperé toda la noche despierto, pero ella no regresó sino hasta los primeros rayos del sol

Recuerdo que llegó sola, caminado descalza con sus zapatos en una mano y la cola del vestido en la otra, tenía muchos deseos de salir a su encuentro y reclamarle por su retraso, pero me detuve , debía tener presente cual era mi lugar, yo era simplemente un sirviente.

Oscar durmió esa mañana hasta después del medio día; los señores se habían levantado muy temprano sin notar la ausencia de su hija, entonces convocó una reunión del personal de servicio de la casa.

Nos dijo que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no debía ser informado a ningún miembro de la familia, y que a partir de ese momento quien se atreviera a comentar sobre el tema seria despedido.

Pasaron algunos días, y tal como Oscar lo había ordenado, ningún sirviente, ni siquiera mi abuela, realizo ningún comentario sobre lo ocurrido.

Paulatinamente volvimos a la rutina Oscar y yo nos despertábamos temprano, íbamos a hasta el palacio de Versalles y después a la mansión. En una ocasión decidí regresar solo más temprano de lo habitual, por el camino una caravana de personas de diferentes clases sociales se dirigía a una pequeña capilla, entonces, decidí seguirlos, me llevé una grata sorpresa

Ahora no solo los plebeyos se reunían para deliberar sobre la desigualdad en el país, sino que algunos nobles se habían sumado a estos grupos, pregunte los días y horarios establecidos para las reuniones, y tome contacto con algunos de los asistentes, mi deseo era retomar la senda de la independencia y lograr obtener un futuro diferente por mi propia cuenta.

En una de la reuniones a las que asistí se hablo de un hombre al que apodaron Caballero Negro, según los relatos de la gente, el Caballero se dedicaba a despojar a los nobles de sus pertenencias, para entregarla a los pobres de Paris que padecían hambre y enfermedades, cada relato que contaban sobre las hazañas de este caballero, llenaba mi corazón de alegría al saber que un hombre se atrevía a tanto por sus semejantes, pero otro pensamiento rondaba mi conciencia, pues sabía que yo era el sirviente de una familia noble y tarde o temprano, el Caballero Negro se haría presente en la mansión Jarjayes.

Deseaba conocer más acerca del Caballero y de los planes de Robespiere para el pueblo, así que empecé a frecuentar distintos grupos, colaborar con estrategias, en fin, había encontrado un lugar en donde mis opiniones eran escuchadas.

Cierto día regresando muy tarde a la mansión, pude observar en el camino un destello de luz llamo mi atención, al acercarme, pude distinguir un hermoso collar de brillantes; pensé que seguramente aquel collar hacia parte del botín de algún robo perpetuado por el Caballero Negro, así que levante la joya y llegue silenciosamente a la casa, al ingresar, Oscar me sorprendió y mirándome con desdén preguntó…

-Por que llegas tan tarde?

Le respondí con seguridad -– Salí a dar un paseo…

-Un paseo? …, pero es una noche muy fría

Le contesté – Si, es verdad, pero yo me siento muy bien…

Oscar solo me dirigió una mirada más fría que la noche misma, y sin despedirse de mí, se retiro a sus aposentos.

/Yo no le presté mayor importancia, pues en mi cabeza solo rondaban las ideas del movimiento y la resolución de los problemas de pobreza que tanto aquejaba a mi pueblo/.

Al día siguiente desperté y le pregunte a mi abuela si Oscar estaba en casa; mi abuela me informo que no, que había salido muy temprano a Versalles y que estaría de regreso cerca de la media tarde.

Entonces decidí cancelar mis reuniones y esperarla, ya que deseaba entregarle en sus manos la joya que había encontrado la noche anterior, que según comentarios de la Sra. Jarjayes, Madame Lamberte había perdido a manos del Caballero Negro.

Una vez Oscar estuvo en la mansión, me acerqué a Oscar y le entregué en sus manos el collar, le dije que aquella joya era muy parecida a la que había perdido madame Lamberte.

Oscar me agradeció el gesto, y a su vez me solicitó una relación de todas las fiestas que ofreciera la nobleza durante esa época, y me informó que de ahora en adelante estaría presente en todas ellas y que yo debía acompañarla.

Le dije sin reparo -No estarás hablando en serio verdad?

Ella me contestó enérgicamente – Mi obligación es detener al misterioso Caballero Negro, tarde o temprano caerá en la trampa que he diseñado para el

Le dije – Esta bien Oscar, prepararé la relación que me pides…, pero según tengo entendido la policía ya lo está buscando

Mirándome fijamente me contestó - Concéntrate en cumplir mis órdenes, debemos empezar en cuanto sea posible.

/En ese momento supe que la brecha social que Oscar pretendía ignorar estaba presente en nuestras vidas y que quizá, la idea de un país igualitario ya no rondaba sus pensamientos/.

Esa misma noche asistimos al primer baile, Oscar no disfrutaba de la velada, lo único que la motivaba a estar presente era encontrar indicios sobre el Caballero Negro.

Muchas damas de la corte cuyos maridos no disfrutaban del baile, se acercaban a mí para que yo las invitase al salón, en donde la orquesta deleitaba a los presentes con un sinnúmero de minués; yo no podía negarme a tales peticiones, así que cuando tenía la oportunidad, bailaba y tomaba una que otra copa del vino más exquisito

Oscar se exasperaba al verme bailando y disfrutando de las fiestas, y en muchas ocasiones, se quedaba mirándome con sospecha, como si yo me estuviera burlando de ella.

Después de muchas noches en vela, y de muchos bailes, cierta mañana le dije a mi ama

-Oscar, estoy realmente exhausto…

Me respondió – Parece que el Caballero Negro ya no hace de la suyas, como si supiera que lo estamos esperando…

Proseguí con mi comentario diciendo - Se que me gustan las fiestas, pero a diario es un poco exagerado no crees?

-André, esta noche tendremos que asistir a otra fiesta

-Oscar, consideras realmente necesario atrapar al Caballero Negro? No le hace daño a nadie, y tengo entendido que entrega lo que roba a los más necesitados

Me respondió con vehemencia - Pero un ladrón es un ladrón, y debe ser castigado

Le contesté – Si, en eso tienes razón, pero ahora debo irme a descansar, te veré mas tarde.

/Mi estrategia de disuadir a Oscar para que me dejara ese día libre no dio resultado, yo tenía una reunión muy importante esa noche, y tenía que estar presente, entonces, salí a Paris sin que Oscar lo supiera y le dije a mi abuela que le comunicara había tenido que salir, pero que por favor me esperara para asistir al baile/

La reunión tardo más de lo previsto, por lo que me retrasé. Cuando llegue a la mansión, mi abuela me informó que Oscar se había cansado de esperarme y que se había ido sola.

Yo ignoraba en donde se llevaría a cabo el baile de esa noche, entonces, no tuve otra opción que quedarme en la mansión esperando a Oscar, pero una fuerte preocupación oprimía mi pecho, sentía que algo malo sucedería.

Los primeros destellos del alba cruzaron la ventana de mi habitación en donde había estado esperando a Oscar por horas, pero ella aun no regresaba, yo estaba muy angustiado y mi abuela también, se acercó el medio día , y no pude esperar mas, corrí hasta las caballerizas y prepare mi caballo para salir en busca de mi ama.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, divise un carruaje que salía de la mansión, entré en la casa, y mi abuela me dijo que Oscar ya había llegado, pero que al parecer había sufrido un accidente porque tenía una venda que rodeaba su cabeza.

Subí a toda prisa a sus aposentos, y al verla sentada sobre la silla de su escritorio le dije…

-Oscar, gracias a Dios! No estas herida?... porque no esperaste hasta que yo regresara?

Me miro fijamente a los ojos y me preguntó

-En dónde estabas? dime a donde fuiste? … desde hace tiempo sales casi todas las noches…. a dónde vas André? no soy tan ingenua, se que algo me estas ocultando…. ¡! Qué esperas! ¡Dime la verdad!

Le conteste - Lo sabía, supuse que ibas a sospechar de mi… Está bien Oscar, te invito a que demos un largo paseo, pero ahora recuéstate y descansa, te llevaré en cuanto sea la hora.

Oscar estuvo lista para partir cerca del atardecer, me encontré con ella en el jardín y salimos en silencio… una vez nos desviamos del camino a Versalles me pregunto..

-A donde me llevas André?

Le respondí – Tu quieres saber a dónde es que voy todas las noches, no es cierto?... Bueno pues a ese lugar es donde te estoy llevando, solo quiero que no te sorprendas….

Mira en aquella capilla se reúnen campesinos y aristócratas quienes pretenden dar inicio a una nueva era, ven conmigo, te invito a que escuches porque la gente desea un nuevo orden.

Oscar ingreso conmigo en la capilla, escuchó atenta las palabras del orador, quien pronuncio un discurso apasionado, dejando al descubierto los despilfarros de la familia real y del sequito de nobles que se aprovecha de la inexperiencia de los reyes.

Al escuchar lo que la gente pensaba de sus majestades, Oscar no pudo resistir mucho tiempo y salió del lugar, la seguí, y proseguí diciendo

-Esto es una especie de reunión, - y agregué – Oscar, debes saber que hasta hace poco yo era un hombre insensible, tal vez demasiado optimista, pero ahora sé que hay algo más importante que el lujo y la comodidad; El bienestar de un pueblo que ha sido oprimido por largos años.

Nací y crecí, y vivo en la casa de una familia que pertenece a la nobleza, pero yo no soy un noble, y estoy en mi derecho de aspirar algo distinto y mejorar para mí y para todos los que me rodean

Oscar me contestó – Quiere decir que el Caballero Negro es el líder de lo que los pobres llaman la nueva era?

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero como tu bien dijiste, un ladrón es un ladrón, pero nadie negara que la actitud de ese hombre refleja lo que el pueblo siente hacia sus monarcas.

Oscar respondió - Quisiera conocerlo y arrancarle ese antifaz, tu haz lo que quieras André, no voy a obligarte a seguirme, debo conocer al héroe de los pobres!

Decidí dejar a Oscar sola con sus pensamientos, mi corazón estaba herido por sus palabras, pues ella parecía no entender que la monarquía estaba arruinando a Francia, el país que tanto amaba.

Al día siguiente decidí hablar con Oscar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero me sorprendió verla vestida de negro, queriendo emular al delincuente que se había propuesto capturar, entonces cerrando la puerta de sus aposentos tras de mi le dije

-Con ese cabello rubio no lograras engañar a nadie, quieres hacerte pasar por el Caballero Negro para tenderle una trampa al verdadero, no es una mala idea; Pero te será muy difícil hacerlo con ese cuerpo tan delgado y ese cabello rubio, en cambio yo lo interpretaría de maravilla.

Tome un cuchillo y sin pensarlo dos veces corte mi cabello a la altura del cuello;

Oscar se sorprendió al verme, y me entrego en las manos un segundo traje del Caballero, pasé al vestíbulo de Oscar y me vestí, entonces le pregunte...

-Dime Oscar, crees que me parezco al Caballero Negro?

Me contestó indecisa… - No sé, lo vi de noche…

Y agregó .., - Está bien André, tu ganas, eres muy parecido al Caballero Negro, hoy mismo debemos poner en marcha nuestro plan, lo acorralaremos!, utilizaremos su nombre para hacerlo llegar hasta aquí, y atraparlo como lo que es, un vulgar ladrón.

/En mi interior no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Oscar pensaba sobre el Caballero Negro, pero mi amor hacia ella vencía mi propia voluntad, y el solo hecho de pensar que algo malo podría ocurrirle no me dejaría vivir tranquilo/.

Durante casi un mes estuvimos trabajando en las noches, armamos un esquema de las mansiones de los nobles en Paris y en Versalles, de tal manera que el verdadero Caballero Negro se diera cuenta de que alguien estaba hurtando en su nombre, robaba lo que me encontraba en el camino, era muy divertido ver la cara de los aristócratas cuando eran despojados de sus pertenencias.

Después de una noche agitada, Oscar y yo estábamos en sus aposentos, depositando en la bóveda los últimos artículos que habíamos tomado de las últimas casas a las que habíamos ido, en ese momento solo quedaba casas que aun no habían sido visitadas por mí, por lo que observando el botín le hice el siguiente comentario…

-Oscar no te parece que soy un ladrón talentoso? mira todo esto! es increíble!

Oscar mirándome con extrañeza me contestó

-En cuanto atrapemos al verdadero Caballero Negro, tendremos que devolver todo esto a sus dueños, recuerda…Un caballero debe actuar como un caballero

Le contesté…-tienes razón

-André, cuando termine esta misión podrás ir a tus reuniones o donde a ti te plazca

-Si Oscar, pero tengo la impresión de que esta situación no es muy halagadora para los nobles

Ella me contestó con ironía…. – Eso es algo que no te concierne, ya que como dijiste, tú no eres un noble

Nuevamente Oscar marcaba diferencia entre nosotros, aunque esta vez comprendí que su comentario más que una ofensa, era un reclamo por lo que yo le había hecho ver.

Oscar siempre me trató igual o mejor que a los nobles, aun así pensé / Supones que soy tan egoísta como para abandonarte cuando más me necesitas? …, te equivocas, siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque nuestras ideas sean tan opuestas/

Oscar bebía una taza de té frente a la ventana cuando de repente un cuervo se posó sobre la taza y esta cayó al suelo lastimando la mano de mi ama, de inmediato me acerque para verificar que no fuera grave, pero a Oscar poco le importó su herida lo más sorprendente fue lo que me dijo después…

-André, me siento muy intranquila, es como si fuera a perder algo muy importante

Traté de tranquilizarla diciéndole –Pero que ocurrencia, mejor prepárate por que hoy tendremos que salir nuevamente en busca del Caballero Negro.

/La verdad es que yo también estaba intranquilo, pronto estaría frente al verdadero Caballero Negro y debía estar listo para cualquier ataque o reacción de aquel sujeto/.

Esa noche salimos como de costumbre, nuestra estrategia consistía en asaltar a las mansiones cuando estas organizaban reuniones sociales, ya que la afluencia de nobles, llamaría la atención del Caballero Negro. Mientras tanto, Oscar estaría haciendo la guardia para evitar la aparición del algún Oficial, y en caso de que quien apareciera fuera el verdadero Caballero, Oscar realizaría la captura antes de que él me encontrara conmigo.

Pero no contaba con que el Caballero Negro también era un excelente estratega, pues antes de que Oscar se percatara de su presencia, se presento ante mí y me reclamo diciendo

-Quien eres tú?... Porque has utilizado mi nombre quien sabe con qué propósito, pero esto terminó, ya que no pienso permitirlo

Le contesté – Al fin apareces, hace mucho te estaba esperando

El Caballero definitivamente era un experto espadachín, pues desenfundó su espada y tomó una postura como solo podría hacerlo alguien que conoce muy bien el arte de la esgrima; esta era mi oportunidad para demostrar todo lo que había aprendido durante años en la mansión Jarjayes, así que precedí a enfrentarme a él con todas mis fuerzas.

Oscar estaba ahí en frente de nosotros observando el intenso combate entre el Caballero Negro y yo, el parecido entre ambos era tal que Oscar se sentía confundida y no sabía a cuál de los dos apuntar con su pistola.

Me percaté de la intensión del Caballero de tomar a Oscar como rehén, y fue entonces cuando baje la guardia y sucedió lo impensado.

Su sable atravesó uno de mis ojos; el dolor era indescriptible, mi cabeza se nubló y todo a mí alrededor era obscuridad, sentí desfallecer…, pero debía soportarlo, había llegado hasta ese punto y no podía dejarlo ir.

Oscar al verme herido se abalanzó sobre mi angustiada, sus manos temblaban, y sus palabras eran confusas, solo atine a decirle…

-Oscar levántate, no lo dejes escapar!... Vamos, ve tras él!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_André detiene su escritura muy tarde en la noche debido a que escuchó los sollozos de su abuela; rápidamente guarda entre sus pertenencias el libro de sus memorias, y decide preguntarle a la anciana cual es el motivo de su angustia, la abuela le contestó _

-André, el General me dijo con cara de malos amigos, valla y traiga a Oscar… y desde que cumplí con su orden, han estado arriba

-Abuela no debes preocuparte, no está pasando nada

_Pero una sensación de intranquilidad invadió los pensamientos de André, recordando que ese mismo día, Oscar había desobedecido una orden directa del Rey y seguramente el General Jarjayes ya estaría al tanto de los hechos._

_Entonces no lo pensó dos veces y se aventuró hasta el despacho del General, al no escuchar ningún ruido, abrió la puerta y encontró al General Jarjayes sosteniendo su sable con intensión de matar a su hija, en ese instante, se desató sobre Versalles una fuerte tormenta cuyos relámpagos cayeron muy cerca del bosque, e hicieron que la tierra temblara y que las velas de la habitación se apagaran._

_En la penumbra, André sostiene al General Jarjayes quien enfurecido se dirige a su sirviente diciendo_…

-¡Pero qué haces André, como te has atrevido…, vete de aquí! este es un asunto entre mi hija y yo

_André le contesta desesperadamente_ - ¡No me Iré General, usted intentó asesinar a su hija, por eso no me iré de aquí!

_La intensidad de sus palabras igualaba la fuerza con la que sostenía ambos brazos del General quien aun empuñaba su sable, pero el General indignado continuo diciendo_

-André como te atreves hacerme esto….

F_ue entonces el momento en que André Grandier demostró su astucia militar y en una rápida maniobra logró poner su pistola frente al pecho de General y le dijo _

-Sin intenta hacer algo, le dispararé señor, luego me iré con Oscar.

_El General conmocionado por las palabras y las acciones de su sirviente responde_

-¡Que! Quieres escapar con Oscar?

-Así es señor

-Estúpido, piensas que las diferencias entre tú y Oscar desaparecerán porque ustedes lo quieren así…. No!, ella es de la nobleza. ¿No sabes que cuando los nobles se casan tienen que pedir permiso al Rey?

-Pero dígame, cuando el Rey ama a una persona a quien tiene que pedirle permiso? … A nadie señor, a nadie!

_El General se sintió ofendido y traicionado por las palabras de André, por lo que no tuvo reparos en darle una bofetada que lo lanzó al suelo, y ante la mirada de terror de los dos jóvenes el General les dijo…_

-Jamás podre perdonarlos!

_Ante la sentencia del General, André apoya sobre el piso su pistola y le dice _

-Señor, si tiene que matarnos comience conmigo, ya que si me mata después, no podría perdonarme haber visto la muerte de alguien a quien amo tanto

_Oscar sintió que su corazón se escapaba de su pecho, verdaderamente André Grandier la amaba con un amor sublime, incomparable, un amor que deseaba vivir. Por eso no estaría dispuesta a perder la vida a manos su propio padre, entonces tomó posición de ataque._

_El General no se intimidó por esto y les dijo_… -Bien André hare como me lo pediste

_Cuando el filo del sable del General se reflejó en el claro de la luna que iluminó el cuello de su sirviente, unos gritos se escucharon desde afuera_

_De inmediato el General bajó la guardia y corrió hasta la antesala en donde un mensajero de la Reina María Antonieta leyó la resolución de su majestad con respecto a la Familia Jarjayes… y esta rezaba:_

Por decisión de su majestad la Reina, no se llevara ningún juicio en contra del General Oscar François de Jarjayes, tampoco de su familia; De ahora en adelante esperamos más lealtad de parte de la Familia Jarjayes hacia la Familia Real, Firma María Antonieta

_El General sintió gran emoción al escuchar las palabras del mensajero, y dirigiendo la mirada a Oscar y André, les dijo_

-Haz escuchado Oscar, gracias al generoso corazón de su majestad la Reina, acabas de escapar de la muerte hija mía… ¡Niña inconsciente!

_Al término de estas palabras el General Jarjayes derramó algunas lágrimas y pensó para si_

[Mi hija a traicionado a su familia y a la corona para justificar el amor hacia su sirviente, ¡como pude ser tan ciego!, como no pude ver que mi hija está profundamente enamorada. Oscar mi querida hija, perdóname por todo lo que hice contigo, pero ahora, tienes derecho a ser feliz, aunque tu felicidad me llene de tristeza, porque ese sirviente, si, André Grandier, aquel niño a quien le di mi protección, me ha demostrado que tu eres lo mas importante en su vida…]

_La noche había sido demasiado intensa en la mansión, el General se retiró a sus aposentos pidiendo no ser molestado por nadie._

_Oscar se dirigió a su habitación cabizbaja con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, André no se movió de la escalera, pues sabía que Oscar sentía un dolor tan profundo que solo podría compartir con el_

_Solo pasaron unos breves instantes para que Oscar corriera a los brazos de André y le abrazara con fuerza, Óscar derramaba lágrimas desde el alma, y en el pecho de André decía una y otra vez…_

-¡Mi padre, ese hombre es mi padre!...

_André dejo que Oscar desahogara su tristeza estrechándola en su pecho, y con una voz suave, paciente y tranquilizadora, le dijo _

-Es tu padre Oscar, una persona cuyo corazón aun no conoce la diferencia entre el amor y el deber, una persona imperfecta al igual que todos nosotros; Pero tú lo has dicho, es tu padre y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo

_Oscar miró a los ojos André y esbozó una sonrisa, pero sintió que unos ojos se habían posado sobre ellos._

Desde abajo su nana la miraba con desazón, Oscar solo pudo decir…

-Nana, … Nana yo….

_Pero la anciana no pudo contener sus lágrimas y silenciosamente se retiró a la cocina._

_Oscar quiso ir tras ella, pero André se lo impidió diciendo…_

-Oscar, ella es mi abuela y creo que es a mí a quien le corresponde hablar con ella, por favor no juzgues sus motivos, ella solo está preocupada por mí, pero debes comprender que esta situación ha sido muy dura para ella.

_Oscar le respondió_ –Tienes razón André, creo que la abuela merece una buena explicación de todo esto, pero ahora, es necesario que vengas conmigo

_Oscar tomo de la mano André y lo condujo hasta su habitación._

_Oscar se percató de que nadie los siguiera, encendió algunas velas y le susurró casi al oído_

-André, tengo un plan para rescatar a mis hombres de la prisión de Abayé, pero nadie puede enterarse de lo que vamos hacer; es imprescindible salvarles la vida, ya que el General Buile me aseguró que serán fusilados.

Necesito que mañana me indiques en donde puedo encontrar a Bernard Chatelet, creo que en estos momentos el es la única persona que puede ayudarnos.

_André intrigado por las palabras de Oscar le pregunta_

-Que piensas hacer Oscar, sabes que nosotros también desobedecimos las órdenes del Rey y aunque la Reina perdono tu vida, en su escrito no menciono nada sobre la mía, y no está en mis planes abandonarte ahora

_Oscar mirándole a los ojos le dijo_

-André, mientras estés a mi lado, yo me aseguraré de que nada te pase, y aunque la Reina no te mencionó en su declaración, ella sabe que haces parte de esta familia y por consiguiente, tu vida está a salvo

-Aun así Oscar, creo que es muy arriesgado que te vean en Paris hablando con algún allegado a los líderes del tercer estado

-Eso ya lo sé André, por eso iré sola con otra ropa, haré lo posible para que nadie me reconozca, por eso debes concertarme una cita con Bernard, es la única salida, debemos salvarle la vida a mis hombres

-Esta bien Oscar, estoy de acuerdo contigo, es injusto el trato que se la ha dado a nuestros compañeros, debo irme ahora mismo a Paris y concertar la reunión con Bernard para mañana muy temprano

_André se dispuso a salir de la habitación de Oscar, pero un fuerte apretón en su mano se lo impidió, ella lo había tomado con tal fuerza que lo obligó a mirarla al rostro y muy cerca de sus labios le dijo_

-Gracias, jamás habría imaginado que tu amor por mi fuese tan grande, creo que a partir de hoy mi vida de pertenece

_André sin alejarse del rostro de Oscar le respondió- _– Creo que mi vida fue primero tuya, pero sabes que todo mi ser te anhela, y te ruego que no me provoques poniéndote tan cerca de mí, te prometí que jamás volvería a tocarte, y quiero cumplir esa promesa, por favor Oscar François, suelta mi mano y déjame ir…

_Ante la dulce petición de André, ella soltó su mano y lo dejo ir; En su lecho Oscar se estremecía al recordar las palabras de André y su cuerpo reclamaba el sabor de sus besos y el calor de su piel._

_Muy temprano en la mañana, Oscar y André se prepararon para salir, tal como lo habían previsto, Oscar se vistió de tal manera que su presencia pasara inadvertida entre los ciudadanos de Paris; André la acompañó hasta la mitad del camino, fue muy meticuloso al darle las indicaciones del lugar en donde Bernard la estaría esperando._

_Oscar partió a su encuentro con Bernard y André de dispuso a dar un paseo cerca del rio Sena, en el trayecto se topa con Rosalie, quien amablemente lo invita a tomar una taza de café y estando juntos le dice_

-André como haz estado? Supe lo que paso en la Asamblea, es de admirar lo que tú y Oscar han hecho por el pueblo

_André le contestó_ – Rosalie a mi no tienes que agradecerme nada, es Oscar quien no mide las consecuencias de su actos; esta demás decirte que aquella intromisión evitó un baño de sangre, pero estuvo a punto de costarle la vida

_Rosalie apenada por su comentario bajo la mirada y continuó diciendo…_

-Aun la sigues amando verdad?

-Rosalie, Jamás dejaré de amarla.

_Después de escuchar estas palabras Rosalie se sintió incomoda, pensó por unos momentos en no decirle André lo que sabía con respecto a él, pero su bondad ganó la lucha y finalmente le dijo_

-André, debes saber que hace unos días Robespiere recibió una carta de Helena en donde le comentaba que se encontraba bien y que había decidido regresar a Paris, hablaba de que ya era tiempo de enfrentar sus temores y de admitir la verdad ante sus hijos

_André asombrado por las palabras de Rosalie preguntó.._

-Pero como sabes de esa carta? Fue Robespiere quien te lo dijo?

-No André, el maestro no me comentó nada, fui yo quien por accidente la leyó, y mi conciencia me empujó a decírtelo, yo se lo mucho que has buscado a Helena

-Pero sabes qué significa eso Rosalie! Que efectivamente Helena es madre, y que no solo tuvo un hijo…

-Eso es verdad André, Helena es madre, su hermano Florián me lo confesó; es madre de mellizos, una niña y un niño que seguramente deben rondar lo años

-Rosalie eso es maravilloso! Si Helena habla de enfrentar sus miedos y admitir la verdad ante sus hijos, quiere decir que finalmente ha decidido develarles quien es su padre…. sabes qué significa eso Rosalie!

-Lo sé André, y no dejo de pensar que si tú eres el padre de esos niños, quien más sufrirá con todo esto es Oscar…

_André guardó silencio ante las palabras de Rosalie. Internamente sabia que Oscar lo amaba, y que él simplemente no podía concebir su vida si ella, desafortunadamente, las palabras de Rosalie eran ciertas, aun así le contestó_

-Lamentare mucho si mi paternidad le hace daño a Oscar, pero jamás podría desconocer a mis hijos y quitarles la oportunidad de tener un padre…., Tu sabes Rosalie, que Oscar para mi es la vida misma y que yo por ella haría lo que fuera; Pero si esos niños son mis hijos, mi amor tendrá que seguir esperando, ya que será a ellos a quien les dedique mi vida

_Ante las palabras de André, Rosalie solo pudo decir_ -Siempre supe que eres un gran hombre, pero creo que debes esperar hasta que sea la propia Helena quien te confirme si tú eres el padre de sus hijos

-Tienes razón Rosalie, por favor, te ruego que en cuanto Helena este en Paris me lo hagas saber, creo que no podré vivir tranquilo hasta que ella no me diga la verdad

-No te preocupes André, te doy mi palabra; Ahora debo irme, fue un gusto haberte visto, por favor envíale mis saludos a Oscar

-Así lo haré Rosalie, y muchas gracias por tu información.

_André partió lleno de esperanzas ya que su larga espera pronto llegaría a su fin, con el semblante renovado llegó al lugar de encuentro en donde Oscar lo estaba esperando._

-André, debemos apresurarnos, finalmente Bernard aceptó mi propuesta y está dispuesto ayudarnos

-Esas son buenas noticias Oscar, pero nosotros que debemos hacer?

-Nosotros debemos vigilar a la gente que congregue Bernard en frente de Versalles, debemos ser muy cautelosos y evitar un enfrentamiento con la gente de Paris, le prometí a Bernard que todos saldrían ilesos

-Oscar, pero crees que eso servirá para que el Rey se retracte sobre la decisión que ya tomó?

-Tendrá que hacerlo, pues la única fuerza que la monarquía no puede dominar es la fuerza del pueblo, así que no perdamos más tiempo André, volvamos a las barracas de inmediato

-Esta bien Oscar…. Ha! se me olvidaba, Rosalie te envía sus saludos, me la encontré cerca del rio

-Gracias, Rosalie… que niña tan dulce, de verdad la extraño.., Bernard también te envía sus saludos, ¡Vamos André, a las barracas!

_Mientras tanto Bernard Chatelet comenta sus planes a Robespiere, sin mencionar a Oscar, aludiendo que esta medida les ayudaría a ganar los corazones de los soldados que al igual que el 96% de la población pertenecían al tercer estado._

_Robespiere después de analizar cuidadosamente las palabras de Bernard, decide aprobar y apoyar el plan para la liberación de los 12 soldados quienes habían sido condenados a muerte sin antes pasar por la corte marcial._

_Durante la conversación entre Robespiere y Bernard, Saint Just sugirió que la gente debía incurrir dentro del palacio de Versalles; este comentario exasperó a Robespiere, quien abiertamente expresó su descontento, llamando a Saint Just Terrorista sediento de sangre. _

_Aunque Saint Just intentó disimular, se sintió muy ofendido por las palabras de Robespiere. Su orgullo le hizo abandonar la capilla en donde el maestro estaba con Bernard._

_Saint Just ya conocía las medidas que se tomarían para la liberación de los soldados, y seguramente idearía alguna estrategia para que la multitud irrumpiera en el Palacio tal como él lo había concebido en su mente._

_Robespiere quien seguía muy de cerca los pasos de Saint Just, por ser el principal sospechoso del ataque contra Helena, encomendó a Bernard que lo siguiera muy de cerca y que vigilara sus pasos._

_Oscar en las barracas, organiza una revista de tropa para informar a todo el regimiento B sobre la misión que tendrán que cumplir a cabalidad_

-Soldados!, Según los informes habrá una revuelta en frente del palacio Real, nuestra responsabilidad es vigilar a esa gente y controlar la situación; Tendrán que conservar la calma y evitar algún enfrentamiento o disparo aunque haya provocaciones, ¡lo han entendido!

_De inmediato el regimiento B parte hacia el lugar señalado. Bernard pronuncia su discurso ante quinientas personas, pero conforme pasaban los minutos la cantidad de gente aumentaba, al punto que llegaron a ser cinco mil los que estuvieron presentes_

_Al escuchar las palabras de Bernard, los soldados del regimiento se dieron cuenta de que la manifestación hacia parte de un plan para liberar a sus compañeros, por lo que siguieron las instrucciones de Oscar con suma atención._

_Entre la multitud se encontraba Saint Just, quien pretendía enfurecer a la gente para que finalmente atacaran el palacio. Pero por más que cavilaba, no encontraba la forma de hacer que las personas perdieran atención al discurso de Bernard._

_Levantó sus ojos y reconoció a Oscar como el líder del regimiento que escoltaba la manifestación, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la idea de asesinar a Oscar, así la gente se olvidaría de los soldados en prisión, y atacarían con violencia el palacio._

_Como era su costumbre, Saint Just ocultó su rostro bajo la máscara y se escabulló entre la gente hasta que llegó a estar a pocos metros de distancia de Oscar. _

_En ese instante logra divisar André, por lo que sus ansias de matar se acrecentaron. Saint Just después de asesinar a Oscar, haría lo mismo con André._

_La multitud empezó su traslado a la prisión, por lo que Saint Just aprovecho el momento y se abalanzó sobre Oscar, logró tirarla de su caballo, e intentó de muchas maneras herirla con un puñal; _

_Oscar luchó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que cayó en un callejón junto a Saint Just._

_Estando ahí, Oscar se pone en guardia y desenfunda su sable, y dirigiéndose a su verdugo le dice _

-Tu eres el terrorista que atacó Aldelos, ¡vamos cobarde! muéstrame tu rostro…

_Sus afirmaciones lo enfurecieron, por lo que sus movimientos fueron predecibles para Oscar, quien logro rasgar su máscara por la mitad_.

_Al sentirse descubierto, Saint Just cubrió su rostro con las manos y salió corriendo, Oscar intentó detenerlo, pero no tuvo éxito._

_Después Oscar regresó a la avenida principal en donde André la estaba buscando desesperadamente, al verla sintió un gran alivio y le preguntó_

-Oscar en dónde estabas?

- Ya deja de gritar André!

-Mira Oscar, más de cinco mil personas se dirigen Abaye

-Bien, creo que Bernard lo logrará

_Ambos parten tras la multitud, pues la cantidad de gente seguía aumentando, y se debía proteger a cada ciudadano, pues Oscar tenía que cumplir con su palabra._

_Mientras tanto en Versalles la noticia llegó a oídos del Rey y sus ministros. Todos ellos increparon al Luis XVI para que tomara medidas de fuerza en contra de la multitud, pero el Rey sabia que Hacer. _

_A su lado una decidida María Antonieta le hizo ver que atentar en contra del pueblo por tan solo 12 hombres, era iniciar un baño de sangre que rápidamente los alcanzaría; por consiguiente Luis XVI aceptó el consejo de la Reina y ambos ordenaron la liberación de los 12 soldados condenados a fusilamiento._

_Entre los 12 se encontraba en Sargento Alain de Soisons quien al ver a Oscar no pudo evitar agradecerle su intervención; pero Oscar fue muy sabia al responderle_

-Esto no es obra de las palabras de Bernard, tampoco es obra mía, este es el resultado del poder de la gente

_Alain le respondió_ – Sabe Comandante, creo que empieza a entender cómo es que funciona este mundo.

_Y al término de esta frase, dirige su mirada al soldado Grandier, a quien saludo con un caluroso abrazo. _

_El pueblo se llenó de júbilo con la liberación de los 12 soldados, una vez más el Rey había dado muestras de debilidad y se había logrado el objetivo planteado por Robespiere, pues con este acto de solidaridad habían ganado la voluntad de los soldados de la guardia Francesa._

_Todo el regimiento B, regresó a las barracas. André estaba muy contento ya que su gran amigo estaba salvo, tenía muchas cosas que contarle, sobre todo, lo que Rosalie le había informado con respecto a Helena. _

_Mientras tanto Oscar decidió realizar una visita a la Reina, ya que sintió la necesidad de agradecerle personalmente por su intervención, pero ese no era el único objetivo de su visita. _

_Oscar deseaba que María Antonieta entrara en razón, y no convocara a los regimientos que se harían presentes en Paris, ya que el pueblo se estaba organizando para luchar contra ellos y defender a toda costa su libertad._

_Pero la pared de la orgullosa Reina María Antonieta era infranqueable. Aunque Oscar fue muy insistente, María Antonieta solo le dijo que su decisión disolvería la Asamblea, la protegería de los alborotadores y garantizaría la continuidad de la dinastía de los Borbón en el poder._

_Oscar sintió que era el momento de despedirse definitivamente de su majestad, aunque su amistad había durado más de veinte años._

_Ahora Oscar comprendía que los seres humanos no pueden ser clasificados por su condición social, su raza o su forma de pensar; todas las personas merecen respeto e igualdad de oportunidades. _

_Pero el pensamiento de la Reina no coincidía con los ideales de Oscar, quien se despidió de ella entre lágrimas._

_Después de su encuentro con la Reina, Oscar partió hacia las barracas del regimiento. Un fuerte estado febril se apoderó de su cuerpo y durante el trayecto varias veces tuvo que detenerse a causa de una fuerte tos._

_Al llegar, se encerró en su despacho, la fiebre no declinaba, y al toser escupió sangre._

_André la estaba esperando desde hacía un rato; al notar que Oscar no se había presentado ante la compañía, decidió ir hasta el despacho y le preguntó_

_-_Oscar estas bien?

_Oscar tratando de disimular su malestar le contestó -_–Si, parece tengo tos, creo que es un resfriado, con algo de fiebre.

André por favor, dile a Alain que se encargue de la patrulla esta noche. Dime como está la situación en Paris?

_André respondió – _Oscar los regimientos de varias poblados del país han llegado. Son más de 100.000 soldados los que custodian las calles de Paris; el hambre aumenta y se han prohibido todo tipo de reuniones

_-_Ya veo, André necesito que me hagas un favor, contacta al mejor pintor de Paris, y dile que necesito verlo con urgencia, lo estaré esperando en la mansión

_-_Un pintor?

_-_Así es, quiero ordenar un retrato

_-_Esta bien Oscar, ahora descansa, es necesario que te recuperes

- André!

-Dime

-En cuanto termines de hacer lo que te he ordenado ven a verme

- Esta bien, Oscar estaré en la mansión más tarde

_André cerró la puerta del despacho con cuidado, en ese instante un fuerte dolor en su cabeza hizo que callera de rodillas al suelo y permaneciera ahí por algunos minutos._

_Al levantarse, todo fue obscuridad, solo el reflejo de la luz le orientaba; pero André se había preparado para ese momento. _

_Haciendo uso de sus habilidades logro bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta la caballeriza, tomó su caballo y partió hacia el consultorio del médico, ya que después tendría que cumplir con las indicaciones que Oscar le había formulado. _

_Mientras tanto, Robespiere se entera de que el Duque de Orleans se presentó en Versalles para pedir la dimisión del Rey, proponiéndose como su sucesor._

_Esta noticia no fue bien recibida por el líder popular, quien admitió la astucia del Duque quien había utilizado al pueblo para llegar a reclamar el trono; aun así, Robespiere considero que por el momento el Duque no debía ser expulsado de la Asamblea ya que lo más importante para la causa, era el reconocimiento de esta reunión como Asamblea Nacional _

_André llegó al consultorio del Doctor, quien postergo las consultas con otros pacientes para atenderlo._

_El médico le dijo claramente André, que la medicina que había proporcionado le brindaría bienestar momentáneo, pero al parecer, esta ya no surtía efecto sobre su vista; le recomendó abandonar el ejército y guardar reposo, pues tenía la esperanza de que con descanso André lograría evadir una ceguera inminente. _

_Le entregó en sus manos una nueva dosis de medicina, pero le aseguró de que esta seguramente no le serviría._

_André se retiró del consultorio desesperado, sabía que tenía que cumplir con las indicaciones del médico para recuperarse, pero no podía darse ese lujo en ese momento tan difícil de la historia de Francia._

_Además de eso debía proteger a Oscar y esperar paciente la llegada de Helena… su corazón era una tormenta de incertidumbre. _

_Después se dirigió hasta el estudio del pintor y trasmitió el pedido de Oscar. El artista no podía salir del asombro, ya que en incontables ocasiones había solicitado permiso al General Jarjayes para realizar una pintura de su hijo, y ahora, era Oscar quien se lo pedía de manera urgente._

_El pintor prometió asistir a la mansión lo antes posible. Con esto André se retiró y lentamente cabalgó hasta su destino derramando algunas lágrimas._

_Cuando llegó se presentó ante Oscar que lo estaba esperando en su habitación recostada sobre su cama_

_André solo veía sombras tenues y durante cortos instantes veía con nitidez. Aun así hizo todo lo posible para que su ama no se enterase de su situación, entonces cuando le dijo_

-Bien Oscar aquí estoy, dime, para que me necesitas?

-André, pudiste hablar con el pintor?

-Si, me ha dicho que vendrá lo antes posible

-Bien. André, en realidad solo necesito que…, _Oscar tomo la mano de André quien estaba junto a su cama…_

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche, deseo que me abraces y ver el amanecer junto a ti

_André conmovido por la petición de Oscar, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se recostó junto a su ama, le abrazó con ternura y ambos descansaron juntos._

_Al día siguiente, André decidió partir a Paris, pues necesitaba hablar con Alain sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo. _

_Dejo a Oscar descansando ya que había estado tosiendo durante toda la noche._

_Cuando estuvo cerca de las barracas escucho la noticia de que el ministro de Finanzas había sido despedido por la Reina, y que los nobles habían rechazado su propuesta de reclamar más tributos al pueblo y exigir el pago de impuestos a las clases privilegiadas._

_El enfrentamiento entre la corona y el pueblo era inminente. _

_Robespiere recibió de muy mala gana la noticia sobre la destitución de Necker, y solicitó al pueblo armarse con lo que tuviera para atacar, ya que los guardias del ejército convocados por el Rey habían cometido abusos y asesinatos a mansalva coartando la libertad del pueblo._

_André se entrevista con Alain en las barracas…_

-Alain hay algo urgente que debes saber

-Dime André, que sucede?

-Veras, han salido las noticias de la destitución del Ministro de Finanzas y Robespiere ha incitado a que el pueblo se alce en armas contra las guardias de la corona, es decir, que muy pronto se vendrá un enfrentamiento en el cual tendremos que decidir de qué lado estar

-André, este momento tarde o temprano tendría que llegar…., sabes lo que pienso, y así me ordenen disparar contra el pueblo, temo que tendré que evadirme del ejercito y seguir mis convicciones.

_Alain continuo diciendo_ - André, noto en tu semblante que algo mas te preocupa, vamos amigo mío, dime qué te pasa?

-Es verdad, hay algo mas, es Oscar. Ha estado actuando muy extraño, ha pedido que pinten un retrato de su persona y además, ha tenido fiebre, esta muy delgada, temo que me esta ocultando algo…. y hay algo mas…

-Dime André

-He consultado al médico, y me ha dicho que pronto perderé la vista completamente, ahora distingo algunas luces y por breves instantes veo con nitidez, pero esos momentos son cada vez más cortos…

El Doctor me ha dicho que debo dejar el ejército y descansar, y que seguramente esto ayudara a que mis vista pueda tener una mayor esperanza de recuperase; Pero estando la situación así, es imposible que yo pueda cumplir con sus recomendaciones

-Pero André, es muy grave lo que me dices, de que te servirá estar en el ejercito si estas ciego, te mataran en el primer enfrentamiento

- No te preocupes por eso Alain, el Doctor me ha dado una nueva dosis de medicina, y confío que esto me ayudara a ver por lo menos durante estos días en los que seguramente tendremos que entrar en acción.

Alain, debes saber que Helena se presentara en Paris muy pronto, Rosalie me ha confirmado la existencia de sus hijos

-Hijos?

-Si Alain, Helena es madre de dos pequeños, según se, es un niño y una niña…estoy muy emocionado pensado que ellos son mi hijos

-Ya veo!... André, y has logrado concluir tus memorias?

-Aun no, creo que no podré terminarlas, con mis problemas de visión es probable que queden incompletas

-Amigo sabes que puedes contar conmigo, puedo sugerirte que trigas el libro a las barracas y en cuanto tengamos momentos libres podre ayudarte

-Muchas gracias Alain, sé que puedo contar contigo. Ahora debo irme, es necesario que Oscar esté al tanto de lo que ocurre en Paris

-Esta bien André, envíale mis saludos a la Comandante, y vigílala de cerca, si nos está ocultando algo, tendremos que averiguarlo a como dé lugar

-Claro que si Alain, déjalo en mis manos… Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto amigo mío.

_En la mansión Jarjayes el pintor se hizo presente para cumplir con el pedido de Lady Oscar; ella posó para él durante horas._

_Oscar lucia pálida y desganada, por lo que el pintor le solicito tomar un descanso. _

_Oscar ardía en fiebre, por eso decidió abrir la ventana de su habitación y tomar un poco de aire._

_André llego hasta ahí y logró distinguir la figura de Oscar en el balcón, ella al notar la presencia de su lacayo le pregunto_

-Dime André, como esta la situación en Paris?

_André noto cierta melancolía en el tono de su voz, por lo que simplemente le dijo_

-La libertad desapareció -_y agregó_… -Oscar que secreto guardas?

_Ella le respondió…_ - Nada en particular

-Oscar aunque estoy tuerto, puedo ver lo que pasa y sé que algo te sucede, por favor, dímelo

_Óscar se sintió nerviosa ante las preguntas de André por lo que esquivando la mirada le dio la espalda diciendo_

-Regresaré a Paris mañana

_André se quedo solo en el balcón, pensando…_/No solamente tú guardas un secreto, si supieras que no puedo verte…/

_En Paris Saint Just estaba desesperado por la situación, eran muchos los soldados que impedían las reuniones de los subversivos. Recordó que en cierto momento había conocido a un hombre que seguramente le sería muy útil para lograr sus propósitos._

_Así que encomendó a sus ayudantes buscar a Pierre Melac. Mientras tanto, decidió hacer una visita a Robespiere, y estando ante él le dijo_

-Robespiere, debemos deshacernos del Rey y de la Reina.

sé que es difícil pero no imposible, así que he venido a informarte que iré a Versalles, hablaré con la gente, pues un cuchillo es más útil que las manifestaciones populares; has visto lo que le sucedió a Necker, el estaba cerca de la Reina, habló con ella pero no le creen, es inútil, los nobles no razonan!

_Robespiere le contestó con desdén_ – No gastaré mi aliento respondiendo a esas preguntas

_Saint Just simplemente le dijo _– Lamento profesor que no entienda el verdadero significado de mis palabras

_Y con esto salió de la presencia de Robespiere y se dirigió al encuentro de sus ayudantes_

_Oscar ya se había incorporado a la guardia, y se encontraba patrullando los callejones cercanos a Versalles junto André y Alain._

_Saint Just logra identificar a óscar y André, pero lo que más lo sorprendió, fue ver a quien él conocía como Pierre Melac vestido de militar_

_Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había sido víctima de un engaño. Saint Just se puso muy nervioso, pues presentía que Robespiere sabía algo sobre el ataque a Helena._

_Saint Just se detuvo por unos momentos, ya que no deseaba ser visto por los tres soldados, pero además, se había percatado de que Bernard Chatelet lo venía siguiendo desde hacía varios días. _

_Así que espero la retirada de Oscar y sus soldados para esconderse y esperar a Bernard._

_Chatelet había perdido de vista a Saint Just, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el intrépido terrorista se puso ante él y le dijo _

-Bernard, que pasa, ambos somos alumnos de Robespiere, no sería justo seguir a un alumno que además es condiscípulo; pues, no me gustaría tener que ser drástico

_Y al término de esta frase, empuño una daga y se abalanzó sobre Bernard con la intensión de clavar el filo del objeto cortante sobre su pecho._

_Pero Bernard supo defenderse e impedir el ataque, y sosteniendo la mano de Saint Just le contesto _

-Escucha Saint Just, el mundo cambiara muy pronto de manera muy natural como las hojas en el otoño, porque no esperas hasta entonces

_Bajando la guardia Saint Just pronuncio las siguientes palabras _

-Quiero que me contestes una cosa Bernard, sabes cuales son los verdaderos propósitos de Robespiere?

_Bernard le contestó_ – Una revolución que reconstruya la nación, y que la gente sea igual

-Jaja! Que romántico es usted, me sorprende!... pero debe saber que su verdadero propósito es apoyar a la gente para después tomar el mando.

Robespiere esta del lado de la revolución por beneficio propio. Entiéndalo, en el fondo es igual al Duque de Orleans, esa es la verdad y no le estoy mintiendo

_Bernard inquieto por las palabras de Saint Just le dice _

-Por favor Saint Just acaso no crees en él?... Robespiere ahora toma el liderazgo entre nosotros, pero no quiere todos los derechos para él solo, le interesa el bienestar del pueblo en general.

-No digas sandeces, no hay nadie que pueda creer esa falacia, a pesar de que las cosas están cambiando y de que hay mucha violencia, el hombre es así por naturaleza, es como nacer y morir; Todo el mundo piensa en si mismo…, no lo cree así? … la verdad yo prefiero que las cosas se hagan de otra forma

_Bernard le contestó…_ -Eso se llama terrorismo

_Saint Just con sarcasmo dijo_ – Si, pienso que va mas con mi personalidad, que ser tan solo un líder que da discursos.

La gente que tiene el poder no va dejar así como así, necesita que se le quite, que se les arrebate por la fuerza.

Usted cree que los ricos dejaran de vivir como quieren nada más porque la gente se muere de hambre?... recuerde Bernard, Robespiere busca su propio beneficio. Con el tiempo se acordara de mi, del terrorista_… y se alejó por el callejón muy despacio._

_Fue el momento que Bernard estaba esperando para que Saint Just confesara de una vez por todas si él había sido el delincuente que había atacado a Helena Lazinni, entonces, logró alcanzarlo y le dijo_

-Hay algo más que necesito saber Fiorele de Saint Just, dime, acaso con ese criterio tomaste justicia por tu mano y atacaste a Helena, quien era la prometida de Robespiere?

_Saint Just le miró a los ojos y le dijo_ – y a ti que te hace pensar que fui yo?

_Bernard le contestó_ – Soy yo quien ahora te pregunta, y creo que es el momento para que me digas la verdad

_Saint Just elevando su mirada al cielo le contestó_ -Helena Lazinni, hermosa mujer! Mi primer amor y mi primera decepción. Puedo recordar como gemía entre mis brazos; como la hice mía en contra de su voluntad, aunque esa mujer era una sucia ramera, la amé con locura

-Quieres decir que fuiste tú?

-Si, fui yo, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho!... Para entonces mi lealtad era con Robespiere, y esa mujer lo engañó de la manera más vil con ese asqueroso lacayo de los aristócratas, no podía permitir que ella fuera feliz a pesar de mi dolor

-Pero Fiorele, lo que has hecho es un delito, y no puede justificarse bajo ningún concepto

-Bueno Chatelet, eso es lo que tú piensas. Dime como vas a probar lo que te he dicho?... Además a quien le importa, Helena no está aquí y eso ya se ha olvidado

-Te equivocas Saint Just, lo que hiciste si importa, debes saber que Helena es madre y probablemente esa fue la consecuencia de tus actos

_Saint Just sorprendido por las palabras de Bernard, pero aun mas enfurecido que antes, le dice_ – Pero eso es imposible….

-Pues no lo es, y debes saber que Helena vendrá próximamente a Paris, pues ha decidido que sus hijos conozcan a su padre biológico, aunque aún no sabe que fuiste tú quien abuso de ella

-Pierde cuidado Chatelet, yo me encargaré de que lo sepa, y si sus hijos fueran míos, a mi no me interesa tener una familia, lo único que quiero es desaparecer la monarquía

-Pero Saint Just, no has pensado que dirá Robespiere cuando se entere de lo que has hecho?

-y quien se lo dirá?... acaso pretendes acusarme….? Ten mucho cuidado Chatelet, no valla ser que por abrir tu boca tu bella esposa viva la misma experiencia que disfrutó Helena hace unos años atrás

-No te atreverías!

-No me amenaces Chatelet, mejor cierra tu boca, y dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso. Ahora debo irme, hay cosas más importantes que debo hacer

_Bernard lo dejo ir y se quedó muy pensativo por la confesión de Saint Just. _

_No sabía qué hacer, pues por una parte era justo que Robespiere conociera la verdad y le hiciera pagar a ese delincuente, pero por otra parte, sabía que Saint Just era un hombre peligroso y que podía hacer algo en contra de Rosalie._

_Decidió callar por el momento, mientras se le ocurría la forma de hacer justicia._

_En las calles de Paris Oscar, Alain y André, observan a las fuerzas apostadas en todas las direcciones. Era muy difícil para ellos vigilar los movimientos de la gente, entonces el Sargento le dice a su comandante_

-Oscar es imposible para nosotros realizar nuestro trabajo, no podemos seguir las órdenes con todos estos soldados por todas partes

_Oscar le contestó _–Como van a cambiar las cosas si siempre hacemos lo que ellos nos dicen

_Alain le dice_ – La verdad yo pienso que los soldados están donde deben estar

-Querrás decir en los disturbios –_Afirmo Oscar_—

-Yo más bien diría en la Revolución

-La revolución? _… dijo Oscar inquieta_

_André toma la palabra y afirma las palabras de Alain. _

_Estos tres jóvenes franceses estaban a punto de presenciar el inicio de una revolución que marcaria el destino de su patria._


	12. ¡ADVERTENCIA!

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA **

**PREVIEW CAPITULO 11 – PARTE DEL 12**

Estimadas lectoras, he decidido publicar este preview ya que Te Amare Mientras Viva llegará a su momento cumbre, es decir, que en capitulo 11 que muy pronto podrán disfrutar, se cerraran los círculos que han quedado abiertos en los capítulos anteriores, esto nos indica dos cosas:

Que la historia se viene muy interesante e intensa

Que en pocos capítulos terminará

A mí personalmente me da mucha nostalgia por que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndola, meterme en la piel de André Grandier ha sido una gran experiencia para mí.

Le doy gracias a la vida, de que a una señora Japonesa llamada Riyoko Ikeda se le ocurrió estudiar historia universal y escribir manga romántico utilizando personajes de la vida real y de su propia imaginación.

Pero como esto es un preview pues aquí les adelanto los detalles que podremos disfrutar en el capítulo 11 y seguramente tomará parte del 12.

_**Recuerden que siempre encabezo los capítulos con su respectivo numero**_ es para que no tengan en cuenta como los ubica FF ya que el once aparecerá como Chapter 13.

***Finalmente se conocerá quien es el padre de los mellizos de Helena y ellos tendrán un encuentro con su progenitor**

***Robespiere descubrirá quien abuso de Helena y tomará medidas… Veremos cuales**

***Oscar finalmente le confesará sus sentimientos André, tendrá el valor para aceptar su pasado?**

***Girodelle dimite de la guardia real, cuál será el destino de este personaje? Finalmente el amor llegará a su vida?**

***El General Jarjayes aceptará definitivamente lo que su hija siente? Dejará se sentir rencor por lo que él considera traición**?

***Alain, solo seguirá siendo el amigo incondicional de André, o finalmente empezara a gestar su propia realidad?**

***André, concluirá sus memorias o finalmente las dejará incompletas?**

*** Se develará el estado de salud de Oscar… Será que este marcará su final o hay esperanza para ella?**

***André, su padecimiento lo dejara completamente ciego?**

Bueno todo esto y más podrán disfrutarlo a partir del capítulo 11, no sé si todos los hechos van a estar presentes en ese capítulo únicamente, pero quería marcar lo que todas están esperando.

Nuevamente les agradezco sus mensajes privados y sus Review….

Cerca del final les estaré anunciando una grata sorpresa.

Un abrazo desde el Fin del Mundo

_**Fertuliwithejarjayes! **_


	13. CAPITULO XI

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA **

**CAPITULO 11.**

_Después de que Oscar y sus soldados terminaran la guardia de ese día, André decidió quedarse junto Alain en las barracas._

_Oscar no se sentía muy bien, así que decidió ir hasta su casa con el ánimo de descansar. Pero su deseo no fue posible, la fiebre, el escalofrió y el vomito se sangre se hizo presente durante toda la noche, sumado a un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho._

_Mientras tanto en las barracas del regimiento B, el soldado Grandier reflexionaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos que se habían desarrollado en Paris en donde la gente ahora se había alzado en armas esperando el momento de actuar frente a los cien mil soldados convocados por la corona. _

_Una mañana del año 1789, Oscar François de Jarjayes, no pudo resistir el dolor que padecía, y más cansada que antes, decide hacerle una visita a su médico ya que en su interior presentía que su vida se estaba apagando. _

_Frente a la puerta del consultorio, Oscar se pregunta si debe mencionarle al doctor su padecimiento, ya que ella no desea que nadie se preocupe. Pero una imagen viene a su memoria, es el rostro de André quien le sonríe invitándola a vivir intensamente. _

_Finalmente toca la puerta del consultorio, y estando frente a su médico le dice…_

-Doctor buenos días, en realidad lamento haberlo llamado tan tarde anoche, pero necesito un examen

_El médico realiza una revisión exhaustiva de las vías respiratorias de Oscar; le toma una prueba de sangre, toma su presión y peso. Después de un largo rato se sienta sobre la silla de su escritorio cabizbajo, Oscar nota la mirada triste de su doctor y le dice…_

-Estoy lista para escuchar cual es la verdad, y no quiero que mienta al decirme cual es mi condición física

_El Doctor mirándola, les responde_ – Está en plena recuperación de un resfriado, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse

_Oscar, mirándolo fijamente le responde_ – He vomitado sangre varias veces, y sé que padezco una enfermedad en el pecho; Ahora… lo que quiero saber es cuánto tiempo me queda de vida Doctor?

_El médico bajando nuevamente la mirada y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se dirige a Oscar _

– La Tuberculosis no es incurable, he sabido de muchos casos que se han curado con tan solo aire fresco y un ambiente muy tranquilo

-Doctor, yo no quiero morir ahora, pero si el destino lo decide así, me gustaría vivir con todas mis fuerzas y estar consiente todo el tiempo

-Usted sabe que me he hecho cargo de la Familia Jarjayes por mucho tiempo, todavía recuerdo el día que llego ardiendo en fiebre. Así que debo decirle que por favor se retire de la armada y se vaya a un lugar más calmado,… por favor tome el sol y espere la protección de Dios. Si se queda aquí exponiendo su vida, no podrá vivir más! Por favor haga lo que le digo, hágame caso Lady Oscar.

_Oscar respondió_ -Le agradezco lo que hace por mi Doctor.

_Se dirigió a la puerta del despacho muy triste por su diagnostico, pensando en el dolor que sentirá al dejar solo en el mundo a el amor del su vida; pero antes de retirarse el doctor le dijo_

-Lady Oscar, quisiera que me informara sobre André, como esta? … Hace muchos días que no lo veo y estoy muy preocupado

_Oscar aun sin salir del asombro por la pregunta del doctor le contesta_ – André? Le ha pasado algo?

-Qué? ¡! … no sabe lo que le pasa, acaso no le ha comentado su padecimiento?

- No doctor, por favor explíqueme que es lo que le pasa?

-André Grandier con seguridad perderá su ojo derecho

_Oscar guarda silencio ante el doctor, pero algunas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. _

_Sale entonces del consultorio y se dirige a su mansión a todo galope, el dolor en su corazón es indescriptible, su adorado André está a punto de perder la vista, y ella simplemente lo ignoraba. Las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro estaban llenas de tristeza y rabia, ya que se lamentaba una y otra vez todo el tiempo que había perdido sin decirle a ese hombre cuanto lo amaba. _

_Mientras tanto en la casa Chatelet, Robespiere se encuentra con Bernard ya que su deseo es informarle la inminente llegada de Helena a Paris._

_Le encomienda que se haga cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con su estadía en la ciudad y le pide guardar absoluta discreción respecto a su llegada._

_Bernard quien ya conoce la verdad sobre el ataque del que Helena fue víctima, se dirige a Robespiere diciendo…_

-Maestro pierda cuidado, yo me hare cargo y responsable por la señorita Helena mientras ella se encuentre en la ciudad; y aprovecho este momento para preguntarle si usted supo algo acerca del delincuente que la atacó hace algunos años atrás.

_Robespiere, mirando a Bernard a los ojos y muy extrañado por su pregunta, le contesta _

– Pues…. Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, es muy difícil hallar a un delincuente de esas características. Aunque debo confesarle que tengo la seria sospecha de que alguien que pertenece a nuestro movimiento fue el causante de esa tragedia; Es por eso Bernard que nadie debe saber sobre la llegada de Helena, sobre todo Fiorele.

-Saint Just?, pero maestro por qué? Fiorele y Helena eran muy buenos amigos… no me diga que usted sospecha de el?

-Mi estimado Bernard, sabes que a Fiorele de Saint Just lo tomé bajo mi cuidado desde que era solo un muchacho, me he encargado de formarlo como un ser humano inteligente y responsable, sabes que lo estimo como si fuera mi hermano menor; pero su comportamiento no ha sido el que esperaba, el solo piensa en violencia, y es por eso que sospecho de él, porque sé que amaba profundamente a Helena, y sé que su dolor fue terrible al saber que ella contraería nupcias conmigo.

Pero no tengo ninguna prueba, ningún indicio que me asegure que efectivamente fue el, y la verdad no quisiera saber que mis sospechas son ciertas, ya que Saint Just es muy importante para mí.

_Bernard muy pensativo ante las palabras de Robespiere le dice…_

-Entiendo perfectamente su pensamiento maestro, y créame que no fue mi intensión revivir ese amargo momento, pero no pude evitar preguntar, ya que está en juego la seguridad de la señorita Helena y de sus hijos.

-No te preocupes Bernard, una vez concluya la revolución, me encargaré de buscar y desenmascarar al delincuente que le causó tanto daño a esa hermosa mujer que aun es la dueña de mi corazón, solamente entonces lograre ser feliz junto a la persona que ha sido el motivo de mi existencia.

En fin, debo irme Bernard, no quiero ponerme romántico ahora cuando estamos a punto de cambiar la historia, hasta luego.

_En ese instante Bernard llama a Rosalíe y le encarga todos los preparativos para la llegada de Helena._

_Como su departamento es pequeño, Bernard y Rosalíe, no tienen otra opción que adecuar las instalaciones de la antigua casa Lazinni. Todo esto bajo el más absoluto silencio y discreción. _

_Por otro lado André y Alain se encuentran en las barracas a la espera de nuevas órdenes, pero como la situación en Paris es dominada por las guardias reales, los soldados tienen algo de tiempo para ir a visitar a sus familiares. _

_Como Alain ya no tiene familia, André decide quedarse con él haciéndole compañía; Además quedándose en la barraca evita encontrarse con Oscar, a quien ahora no puede ver con claridad._

_Consciente del estado de salud de André y del sacrificio que su amigo hacia por el, Alain de Soisons pronuncia las siguientes palabras_…

-Dime André, puedes ver algo?

- Alain no quiero mentirte, puedo ver algunas siluetas, y si tengo la mirada fija en el mismo objetivo por varios segundos logro ver nítidamente unos instantes, pero después todo es obscuridad.

Confío en que con este descanso y las medicinas, lograré recuperarme para cuando tengamos que entrar en acción.

_Alain desconfiado por la respuesta de André le dice_ – Y bien André siendo así, creo que podrás terminar de escribir tus memorias…

-Alain, eso es algo que me encantaría hacer, pero creo que no podré lograrlo

-Pues amigo mío para que me tienes a mi?... estamos aquí los dos solos, aburridos, no podemos salir ni hacer nada, que te parece si me sigues contando cómo es que decidiste meterte en este agujero

-Esta bien Alain, toma la pluma pues aun queda algo de mis historia que escribir

**Memorias**

Después del feroz ataque del Caballero Negro en el cual quede gravemente herido, fui llevado por Oscar hasta la mansión Jarjayes.

El caballero negro finalmente había logrado escapar, por lo que me sentí muy decepcionado pensado que todos nuestros esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Al llegar a la mansión, mi abuela no pudo evitar echarse a llorar al verme sangrando casi desvanecido, Oscar me llevo hasta mis aposentos, me cambio de ropa, y se ocupó de todo mientras el médico llegaba.

Cuando el médico se hizo presenten, limpio mis heridas y me vendo la vista casi por completo, fue muy enfático al decirnos a mi abuela a Oscar y a mí, que por ningún motivo debía quitarme la venda hasta que el así lo ordenara, ya que si no cumplía con sus indicaciones, lo más seguro era que perdiera la vista del ojo izquierdo

Después dormí una larga siesta debido a los calmantes que se me habían administrado, cuando desperté, Oscar estaba a mi lado; podía notar que había estado custodiando mi sueño.

Me dirigí a ella y le dije – Oscar, Averiguaste quien es el Caballero Negro?

Me respondió muy apesumbrada - No, desafortunadamente logró escapar

Le dije –¡ Pero por qué no lo perseguiste! desaprovechaste la oportunidad, tal vez nunca vuelva a presentarse!

Oscar mirándome con pesar me dijo – Tu sabes que no era posible, no podía dejarte ahí herido para correr tras el

Ante la respuesta de Oscar solo pude decir - Me alegra que me haya herido a mí y no a ti

En ese instante Oscar se levantó de la silla junto a mi cama y se retiró a paso firme; pude notar que su semblante cambió ante mis palabras de reclamo.

Pasaron casi dos días después de eso, y Oscar no fue a mi habitación.

Mi abuela era quien se había encargado de cuidarme durante esos dos días; no podía hacer nada sin su ayuda, me sentía un inútil, pero el dolor en mi cabeza y en las cuencas de mis ojos era insoportable.

Estando en cama, mi abuela me informo que el General Jarjayes había tenido que dejar la mansión por que le habían informado que el Caballero Negro junto a otros bandidos, habían robado un cargamento de armas del cual el General era responsable.

Esta vez me pareció que el Caballero Negro había cambiado su objetivo, y por eso ahora más que nunca debía ser apresado, no para castigarlo, sino para hacerle entender que las cosas no se resuelven por la fuerza, sino a través del dialogo.

El doctor estuvo presente a las tres de la tarde, Oscar a quien no veía hace más de dos días estuvo presente en la prueba que el doctor me realizo con la habitación completamente obscura. Una vez la prueba concluyó me enseñó como cambiar el vendaje y como debía limpiar la herida, mientras tanto se dirigió a la nana y a Oscar y les dijo

-La herida está mejorando, pero André debe seguir aislado en la obscuridad por lo menos dos semanas más, debe cambiarse las vendas tal se lo indiqué sin que un solo rayo de luz penetre su vista, recuerden no deben retirar el vendaje hasta que yo de la orden

El médico salió de la habitación y tras de el salió Oscar sin decir una sola palabra.

Después de la visita del médico estuve recluido en mi habitación por mas de una semana, ese tiempo me sirvió para recordar todo lo que había hecho en mi vida hasta el momento, recordaba la dulce sonrisa de Helena y su dulce voz, pero también recordaba los hermosos ojos de Oscar y su cuerpo mojado por el agua del mar, su piel tan tibia y sus labios tan suaves y delicados que me dejaban sin aliento.

Era el momento de mis curaciones, entonces noté que los vendajes se habían agotado, llame a mi abuela quien me acompañó mientras cambiaba las vendas en la absoluta obscuridad; fue entonces cuando me preguntó si podía ayudarme en algo, lo único que me preocupaba en ese instante era Cesar, el caballo de Oscar, a quien no había podido atender durante esos días, por eso le pedí a mi abuela que encargara alguna persona de sus cuidados.

Pero la respuesta que me dio mi abuela cambio mis planes…

-André, no quería decírtelo pero mi niña no está aquí, desde hace ya dos días salió rumbo al Palacio Real y nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de ella, cuando enviamos a un propio para que investigara, nos dijo que Lady Oscar no había salido del palacio

Angustiado por las palabras de mi abuela le dije – ¡Pero cómo es posible abuela, por que no me lo habían dicho antes, el Palacio Real es la residencia del Duque de Orleans, un hombre que siempre ha estado en contra de los reyes y que siempre ha mirado con desprecio a Oscar, no es de extrañarse que le haya ocurrido algo en ese lugar!

-Tu crees eso André? … Pregunto mi abuela temerosa

-Claro que lo creo abuela, es necesario que haga algo para saber de Oscar. Y tú podrías decirme porque fue a ver al Duque de Orleans?

-Lady Oscar me dijo que estaba muy cerca de atrapar al Caballero Negro y que estaba casi segura de que el se ocultaba en ese palacio. Desde que ese delincuente te hirió, lo único que ha hecho mi niña Oscar es buscarlo por todas partes

Ella muy afectada con todo lo que te ha pasado, la he escuchado llorar en las noches amargamente pensado que perderás la vista, realmente te aprecia André, ha ido hasta ese lugar solamente por ti

Las palabras de mi abuela solo hicieron que mi preocupación se acrecentara, me sentía culpable por la reacción de Oscar. Lamenté haberle reclamado dejar escapar al Caballero Negro esa fatídica noche.

Estuve pensado toda la tarde en el método más apropiado para hacerme presente en el Palacio Real sin ser descubierto, pero como hacerlo con el vendaje?

La única manera posible era disfrazándome del Caballero Negro, pero esta medida implicaba desobedecer las órdenes del médico; pero mi corazón no podía estar tranquilo, cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto menos para la vida de Oscar.

Fue entonces cuando decidí llevar a cabo mi plan, me vestí como el Caballero Negro, me quité las vendas, y salí muy tarde en la noche de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Me dirigí a todo galope al Palacio Real, encomendando a Dios mi vida y la de Oscar, para que nos librara una vez más de una muerte segura.

Llegué al Palacio y noté que la puerta de atrás estaba sin seguro; no lo pensé mucho y me aventuré por los jardines, pude divisar una puerta que daba hacia el sótano, en el interior, me encontré de frente con un hombre quien se quedó mirándome por unos breves instantes, después me saludó, y cuando se dispuso a retirarse, se detuvo y me dijo

-Espera amigo, debes saber que la Comandante de la Guardia Imperial se niega a probar los alimentos que le hemos ofrecido, acaso supone que es muy importante y que alguien vendrá a rescatarla. Detesto a los nobles! Piensan que son superiores, pero en realidad son débiles y cobardes

Le contesté– Tienes razón…

Y en cuanto el hombre me dio la espalda lo ataque para que no diera aviso de mi presencia en caso de que el verdadero Caballero Negro estuviese en la propiedad.

Rápidamente tome sus llaves me dirigí a la celda donde se vislumbraba una luz, puede ver a través de la mirilla que la guerrera de Oscar estaba sobre el lecho, entonces abrí la puerta.

Al levantar la guerrera me di cuenta que era un cebo que había puesto Oscar, pero ella sin reconocerme salió de su escondite y me atacó. Como pude le expliqué que era yo, y que debíamos salir a toda prisa del palacio antes de que notaran nuestro escape.

Cuando estábamos muy cerca de la salida escuchamos pasos, por lo que aun escondidos decidimos esperar a que se alejaran los guardias que ya se habían percatado que Oscar no estaba en su celda; entre los guardias también estaba el verdadero Caballero Negro, por lo que al verlo se acrecentaron nuestros deseos de atraparlo.

En un momento el Caballero Negro decidió buscarnos solo, y fue entonces cuando me presente frente a el.

Horrorizado ante mi osadía, el Caballero no pudo reaccionar, entonces Oscar aprovecho para someterlo apuntándole con su pistola en la espalda.

El plan de Oscar era salir del palacio con el verdadero Caballero, y después, tendría que apelar a mis cualidades actorales para hacerme pasar por el, e informar a toda la guardia exterior que un impostor había liberado a la comandante; el plan era descabellado, pero en esa situación mucho mas no podríamos hacer.

Hicimos tal lo trazaba el plan. Oscar salió con el verdadero caballero sin problemas, ahora era mi turno y no podía fallar, cuando estuve en la puerta de salida me dirigí al guardia y le dije

-Dime compañero, de casualidad no viste salir a un hombre disfrazado como el Caballero Negro?

El hombre asombrado por mi presencia, pero aun mas por mi pregunta, me contestó – Que es lo que decís! Acaso era un impostor?

Le contesté a grandes voces – Maldición! y permitiste que escapara?... ¡ Qué esperas, abre la reja, tal vez pueda atraparlo! …. Y con estas palabras salí a todo galope del Palacio Real.

Por el camino me sentí satisfecho por el deber cumplido, pero el fuerte dolor en mi ojo me hizo volver a la realidad, había cometido una imprudencia de la cual no saldría bien librado.

Estaba a punto de llegar al lugar en donde había pactado encontrarme con Oscar, cuando escuche un disparo, incite a mi caballo al galope y cuando llegue la escena era estremecedora

Oscar le había disparado al Caballero Negro, quien cayó de su caballo a pocos pasos de donde estábamos, a su vez Oscar pronunciaba estas palabras

-Yo se que fue Usted quien hirió André, si vuelve a intentar escapar, le juro que apuntare a su ojo izquierdo

Le pregunté – Lo mataste?

Me contesto muy fría - André, quítale el antifaz así sabremos de quien se trata.

Cuando retire el antifaz del rostro del caballero, solo pude exclamar… -No es posible! Este hombre lo he visto en compañía de Robespiere!

Oscar quien escuchó el ruido de cascos de caballos acercándose al bosque en donde estábamos, me dijo

-André no hay tiempo que perder, debemos llevarlo a la mansión y retenerlo ahí hasta que se curen sus heridas, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarle a este hombre

Tome al Caballero Negro y lo lleve a la mansión Jarjayes tal lo ordeno mi ama.

Una vez estuvimos en la mansión, Oscar me ordenó ir hasta la ciudad de París para averiguar sobre el Caballero. Con la descripción del sujeto, logre contactar a unas personas que pertenecían al movimiento, quienes me confirmaron la identidad del "Héroe de los Pobres", Pues el Caballero resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el periodista Bernard Chatelet, la mano derecha de Maximilien de Robespiere.

Con esta información regrese a la mansión; Oscar me estaba esperando en el comedor. Note que estaba preocupada, así que una vez que termine de darle mi informe le pregunté

-Que pasa Oscar, acaso no estás satisfecha con la captura del Caballero Negro?

Ella me contesto – No es eso André, de hecho haber atrapado al Caballero cierra una interminable búsqueda. Pero estoy preocupada por la participación de Duque de Orleans en todo esto, y sobre todo por la gente que acude a sus tertulias, todos ellos son personas del pueblo instruidas para el beneficio de la nación, pero presiento que están siendo utilizados por el Duque para llegar a la corona.

Además, también estoy preocupada por ti André, el médico fue muy claro al decirnos que no debías quitarte la venda hasta que el nos lo informara, y hoy tu lo has hecho para salvarme, yo no quiero… no quiero ser la responsable de que pierdas la vista y mucho menos quiero que sufras por mi causa, perdóname André, perdona mi imprudencia y egoísmo.

Le respondí – No te preocupes Oscar, se que tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, además ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Oscar con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su boca me respondió - Claro que si André, yo también lo habría hecho por ti.

Con estas palabras ambos partimos a nuestras habitaciones, ahora más tranquilos por la captura del caballero.

Dentro de mi habitación el dolor en mi cabeza fue terrible, trataba de no quejarme para que nadie supiera que estaba sufriendo, pues no quería preocupar a la familia y mucho menos a mi abuela y a Oscar quien finalmente había logrado su objetivo.

A la mañana siguiente, Oscar fue la primera que despertó y acercándose a los aposentos dispuestos para la recuperación del Caballero Negro le dijo

-Entonces usted es corresponsal de un periódico?

Bernard aun somnoliento le contestó – Sus informes son correctos Comandante Jarjayes

Oscar mirando hacia la ventana le dice … – Si lo liberamos, de seguro contaremos con mas información…, como por ejemplo, cual es su relación con el dueño del Palacio Real?

Bernard no contestó a la pregunta de Oscar y guardo silencio, entonces mi ama continúo diciendo

-Aquí podrá estar a salvo hasta que sus heridas queden totalmente cicatrizadas

Entonces el Caballero soltó una gran carcajada y dirigiéndose a Oscar le dijo

– Es tan noble y bondadosa como lo imaginé, no teme que al tratarme así pudiera darme la oportunidad de escapar?

Oscar mirándolo fijamente le respondió… –No di en el blanco, solo lo herí en el hombro, pero la bala se alojo en un sitio cercano al corazón. El Doctor me aseguró que si intentamos trasladarlo podríamos en peligro su vida, y si Usted la perdiera, me abría agobiado un espantoso remordimiento.

Y agregó – Por eso está aquí, pero si no desea sobrevivir, puede levantarse, esta en todo su derecho.

Bernard intentó levantarse de la cama pero la expresión de dolor en su rostro hizo que desistiera de la idea de escapar, y lleno de rabia e impotencia le dijo a Oscar

-Usted es el informante de la Reina

Oscar le contestó – y cuál es la diferencia entre un informante y un bandido?

Bernard fue muy astuto al contestar la pregunta de Oscar diciendo…- El bandido es más feliz, porque trabaja sin ningún estorbo.

Estas palabras ofendieron a Oscar, pues en algún momento se había cuestionado la verdadera razón por la que servía a los reyes, y al parecer Bernard lo había notado.

Cuando salimos de la habitación sentí una fuerte punzada en mi ojo, por más que traté no pude evitar gritar del dolor, por eso Oscar me pregunto

-André dime por favor, te sientes bien?

Le respondí tratando de tranquilizarla – No te preocupes, es solo una ligera punzada en el ojo

Oscar aun incrédula reiteró su pregunta – Que pasa en tu ojo André?... debemos llamar ahora mismo al médico para que te revise…. Nana! Por favor, manda a un propio que llame al Doctor, dile que venga a la mansión de manera urgente, algo pasa con el ojo de André.

Le dije nuevamente – Oscar no debes preocuparte, veras que no es nada

-Eso tendrá que decírmelo el Doctor, te conozco André Grandier y sé que no me dices lo que te pasa para que no me preocupe, pero es por mi culpa que estas sintiendo este dolor, llamar al medico es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

El médico llegó en menos de una hora, mi abuela y Oscar prepararon mi habitación para la prueba de vista y ambas aguardaron en silencio el diagnostico del médico.

Después de pasar una vela encendida en frente de mi ojo, el doctor pudo notar que mi pupila no reaccionaba ante la luz y sentencio

-Le indique que por ningún motivo podía quitarse los vendajes no es así? Y agregó – Lo lamento profundamente, pero su ojo izquierdo ha quedado sin vida.

Mi abuela se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente ante la noticia. Oscar solo me miraba llena de angustia, y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, tomé a mi abuela entre mis brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla, y en ese preciso instante Oscar salió corriendo de la habitación. Presentía que algo malo ocurriría.

Así que como pude salí tras de ella y al entrar en los aposentos en donde Bernard descansaba la escuche decir

-Vas a sufrir el mismo daño que le hiciste André

Cuando abrí la puerta Oscar empuñaba su sable en dirección al rostro de Bernard, pero cuando se dispuso atacarlo, se detuvo; las lágrimas corrían incesantes por sus mejillas; al notar mi presencia abrió la ventana de la habitación y salió al balcón mirando hacia el jardín.

Su cuerpo temblaba, y una sensación de rabia y desconsuelo se apoderaba de ella. Entonces le dije

-Oscar aun puedo ver con el ojo derecho, percibo la luz del sol, el verde de las hojas y todo lo bello que existe en la naturaleza, no debes preocuparte por mí… Dime por qué vas a entregar a ese hombre?

Aun sin mirarme a la cara me respondió… – Que insinúas?

Me dirigí con la misma calma que inconscientemente Oscar reclamaba diciendo

– Es el pueblo quien padece miseria y hambre, no son los nobles. Nada podemos hacer por ayudarlos, pero él se ha propuesto ayudar a los desposeídos, por favor déjalo en libertad

Apenas termine de pronunciar estas palabras Oscar se dio vuelta y estando frente a mí dijo

-André te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? Me estas pidiendo que ayude al hombre que al herirte le quito la vista a tu ojo, ¡Ese hombre es un bandido!

-Oscar, eso quedó olvidado – le sonreí, y continúe diciendo – he estado un poco nervioso por lo acontecido, perdí la vista y me disfrace como el Caballero Negro para robar…, discúlpame a veces olvido que siempre he trabajado para los nobles

Oscar me dio la espalda, entonces entendí que ella necesitaba meditar sobre sus actos, así que me retire a mis aposentos en espera de la decisión que tomaría respecto a Bernard.

Después de casi dos horas sentí la llegada del carruaje del General Jarjayes, quien por un instante olvido sus modales y entro en la casa gritando el nombre de su hija.

Salí de mi habitación ante la exaltación del General, Oscar bajó por las escaleras, y al encuentro con su padre, este le dijo

-Ya me dieron la buena noticia, se dice que capturaste al Caballero Negro, te felicito hija mía, es casi seguro que por tu acción te promuevan a Mayor

Oscar miro el rostro del General y luego dirigió su mirada al mío, suspiró, y le dijo

-Padre ha habido una grave equivocación…, Perdóname pero no se trata del Caballero Negro, fue un joven que cometió delitos leves, lo investigamos y resultó que no era él quien robaba a los nobles

-Pero como puede ser Oscar! Ese Caballero Negro me ha puesto en serios aprietos, como sabrás, robaron un cargamento con 500 fusiles, y esa es mi responsabilidad, debo restituirlos o de lo contrario tendré que comparecer ante sus majestades

**Oscar apoyándose sobre el hombro** de su padre le dice – No te preocupes Padre, de seguro encontraremos la forma de que esos fusiles regresen, no te angusties

Y con estas palabras el General Jarjayes salió de la mansión y se retiro en su carruaje

Quise acercarme a Oscar para agradecerle su gesto, pero ella corrió hacia la habitación en donde estaba Bernard y cerró tras de sí la puerta con seguro.

Aun ignoro cuál fue su conversación, lo único que escuche fue la orden de Oscar al salir de la habitación.

-André por favor, has que esta nota llegue a manos de Rosalie, ella está viviendo en la Calle Temple en la ciudad de Paris, hace un tiempo tuve la suerte de re encontrarme con ella en circunstancias difíciles y de seguro ella sabrá cuidar del señor Chatelet mientras se recupera

Le conteste – Esta bien Oscar hare lo que me pides

Me miro con desdén y me dijo – Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir André? Te parece que es poco lo que hoy estoy haciendo por ti?...

No conteste a su reclamo, así que ella agregó – Bien Oscar, hagas lo que hagas siempre será poco para el señor Grandier!

Después de aquella vez Oscar estaba de muy mal humor, trataba al servicio como si fueran parte de la guardia real. En varias ocasiones escuchaba a mi abuela renegar por la actitud desafiante de Oscar, a mí apenas me dirigía el saludo y se limitaba únicamente a preguntarme por mi estado de salud.

Yo sabía que esa era la forma en que Oscar quería hacerse notar, ella había realizado un acto invalorable por mí, y eso carcomía su conciencia pues Oscar en aquel entonces pensaba en que las personas que comenten un delito, aunque sea un acto altruista debían ser castigadas.

Pero había algo más terrible que las rabietas y el estado de ánimo de mi ama, esto era el indescriptible dolor que sentía en mi cabeza, ahora esa sensación incluía fuertes punzadas en mi ojo derecho; tenía que recluirme en la terraza de los Jarjayes, ese era un lugar que casi nadie frecuentaba, recuerdo que en ese lugar podía quejarme y gritar por el dolor sin que Oscar pudiera escucharme.

Cierto día estaba en la terraza y escuche la voz de Oscar llamándome con insistencia.

No tuve más opción que bajar a verla ya que el único lugar en donde no me había buscado era justamente la terraza y no quería que ella descubriese mi escondite. Así que estando juntos en la sala de té me comentó

-Estas al tanto de que el Príncipe Luis Joseph ha estado algo enfermo… Antes de que amaneciera la fiebre que lo aquejaba empezó a ceder, pero aun no se ha recuperado totalmente, confío en que esta enfermedad no le traiga consecuencias en el futuro

Asentí a su comentario , y al ver su rostro calmado y tranquilo, sentí un gran deseo de entrenar con la espada, así que no lo pensé mucho y le dije a mi ama

-Oscar, quisiera practicar un poco con la espada, con tan solo un ojo es difícil medir las distancias, y cuando se presente la ocasión tal vez no me sea posible defenderme

Ella me contestó muy animada – De acuerdo pero te arrepentirás! ¡Voy a presionarte!

Bajamos al jardín y practicamos la esgrima como en aquel tiempo en donde ese era nuestro pasatiempo favorito, pero después de unos cuantos movimientos, mi vista empezó a fallar.

Disimulé cuanto pude para que Oscar no lo notara, en ese instante apareció ante nosotros un imponente corcel y quien lo montaba era el noble Sueco Hans Axel Von Fersen.

Se dirigió a nosotros y nos dijo – Los felicito, pero creo que vuestro entrenamiento ya termino!

Oscar le respondió de una manera algo diferente, pero la note nerviosa cuando dijo

– Que haces aquí Fersen?

El le respondió con extrañeza – Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Oscar.

-Es cierto,- le contestó algo más distendida, y me dijo – André creo que tendremos que postergar nuestra practica para otro momento, por favor dile a la nana que prepare algo para ofrecerle a nuestra visita, y trae al estudio unas copas y una botella de coñac

Obedecí las ordenes de mi ama, e hice tal cual me lo pidió.

Cuando me presente con las delicatesen que había preparado mi abuela, vi que Fersen tomaba con fuerza la mano de Oscar y le decía

-Me lo imaginaba tu eres la Condesa, aun cuando trates de ocultar que eres una mujer existen actitudes que no son tan fáciles de disfrazar

En ese instante mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Fersen, pero Oscar se soltó de la mano del Conde y salió corriendo, tirando al suelo la botella y las copas que estaban sobre la mesa.

Quise ir tras de ella, pero el Conde Fersen me detuvo. Me dijo que tenía una conversación pendiente con Oscar y aunque ella no quisiera escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle, era necesario que lo hiciera, pues ahora el Conde estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Oscar hacia el.

Yo no entendía la razón por la cual Oscar había reaccionado de esa manera, así que solo me limite a mirar por la ventana, esperando en regreso de mi ama.

Al cabo de unos minutos Oscar regresó al estudio, sentí ruidos, así que acudí hasta el lugar en donde la vi levantando los vidrios rotos, le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero Oscar no la aceptó.

Presentía que algo había pasado, pues aunque Oscar tratara de disimular su llanto era incontenible, las lágrimas se le escapaban como una lluvia torrencial.

Supe entonces que Oscar finalmente había caído en la cuenta de que su amor no era correspondido y me dolía profundamente saber que yo no podía sanar el dolor en su corazón.

Cuando me dispuse a dejarla sola en el estudio, nuevamente la punzada en mi ojo derecho me hizo caer al suelo, en ese instante todo fue obscuridad, y aunque Oscar era quien necesitaba de mi ayuda, mi mente solo pedía a gritos el auxilio de mi amada.

Me incorporé, y regresé a mi habitación, desde ahí podía escuchar los sollozos de Oscar quien había bajado al viejo roble, ella está dolida, y yo desecho.

Un impulso dentro de mí hizo que tomara mi caballo y me dirigiera a la ciudad de Paris; el dolor en mi ojo aun estaba presente, pero necesitaba olvidarla, necesitaba distenderme, así que me recluí en una taberna a beber

Bebí todo en cuanto pude, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de los soldados de la Guardia Francesa en el lugar, hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a mí, y de manera amigable me dijo

-Que tal amigo que te sucede?, me parece que estas muy deprimido, me llamo Alain y trabajo en las guardias afuera del palacio, no te gustaría acompañarme, entonando alguna canción?– Hoy es el día de paga de los guardias reales así que venimos a divertirnos un poco. ¡Guardias de Impero Francés! , Es un nombre muy elegante, pero en realidad solo somos descendientes de campesinos y panaderos; somos muy diferentes a los nobles miembros de la guardia imperial y del ejercito de su majestad, somos un ejército de menor alcurnia, nos encargamos del trabajo pesado; se nos obliga a cuidar los barrios y las calles de Paris jajaja!

Yo solo escuchaba atento sus comentarios sin emitir palabra, por lo que aquel soldado agregó –

-Disculpa me he dedicado hablarte de los problemas que nos aquejan olvidando que tal vez tu también los tengas, así que soy todo oídos…

Seguí en silencio, pero aquel soldado continuo con su discurso –

-Sin embargo si no quieres que hablemos de eso, lo comprenderé… digamos salud!

Brindamos y en ese momento se armó una gresca en taberna en la cual también participé, todo eso sirvió para liberar el dolor de que estaba preso mi corazón. Salí de la mansión buscando ahogar mis penas, sin pensar que aquel día tendría la fortuna de conocer a un verdadero amigo.

Emprendí mi camino de regreso a la mansión Jarjayes completamente ebrio, recuerdo que cantaba una canción sin sentido que decía más o menos así

-Que feliz soy, Ho que un amargado me ayude en la noche! ya muy pronto veré a mi amada! La única mujer que existe en mi vida, mi querida y adorada Oscar… Escucharme mencionar su nombre hacia que regresara a mi angustia, por lo que me dije

Oscar, Salí a pasear, bebí más de la cuenta, pero me siento muy feliz; pero no puedo olvidar que estoy perdiendo la vista… y nuevamente era presa de un intenso dolor físico, pero lo que más me angustiaba era pensar en que quizá jamás volvería a ver al amor de mi vida.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, deje el caballo en el establo y moje mi cara con agua fría, no deseaba escuchar los interminables discursos de mi abuela, tampoco quería ver a nadie; pero para mi sorpresa Oscar estaba en frente de la chimenea esperándome, el fuego estaba a punto de extinguirse, pero a ella poco le importaba, solo atino a decirme

-Donde estabas André, la nana estaba muy preocupada por ti

Le conteste – Que haces aquí, ya es tarde, no has podido dormir verdad?

Pero ella no me contestó, solo se limito a mirarme a los ojos como si me estuviera reclamando algo, pero esta vez le sostuve la mirada y trate de expresarle sin palabras lo mucho que estaba sufriendo por su desamor.

Ella bajo su mirada, entonces le cambié el tema y le hice notar que el fuego se apagaba, ella espero hasta que las llamas cobraran vida, y cuando me dispuse a retirarme me dijo

-André he pensado que renunciare a mi puesto

Me quedé en una sola pieza al escuchar la afirmación de Oscar, pero preferí guardar silencio, sabía que esa decisión tan repentina estaba relacionada con la visita del Conde Fersen, entonces deje que ella continuara

-Debes saber que hoy hablé con Fersen sobre mis sentimientos; no pude ocultarlo por más tiempo. Recuerdas aquella vez en la que asistí al baile con un vestido? … Bien aquel dia estuve frente a él, bailamos un vals y estuvo a punto de reconocerme.

Fersen me dijo todo lo que pensaba de su gran amiga Oscar, hablaba de mi con mucha familiaridad, pero sus palabras no expresaban la pasión que un hombre debe sentir por la mujer que ama; esa noche entendí que debía dejarlo ir, que debía olvidarme de Fersen y de todo lo que represente el amor pasional.

Te confieso que sufrí mucho aquella vez, pero supe que la decisión que había tomado había sido la correcta.

Jamás imagine que Fersen me reconocería, y que tendría que hacer público un sentimiento que había enterrado. El me ha dejado muy claro que solo podemos ser amigos, y yo he aceptado esa decisión, por eso…

La interrumpí y le dije – No sigas Oscar por favor, no deseo saber intimidades de tu relación con el Conde; antes de decidir cualquier cosa, debo decirte que tienes que pensar muy bien si tu decisión de renunciar a la guardia imperial es por el motivo correcto, está en juego tu vida y tu carrera militar, así que consúltalo con la almohada

Yo… estoy muy cansado y la verdad desearía estar solo, sino te molesta, me retiro.

Ella me contesto con melancolía – Esta bien André, tienes razón, pensaré muy bien que camino debo tomar, que descanses.

Al día siguiente me levanté cerca del medio día, al parecer el efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo había servido para disipar el dolor en mi cabeza y en mis ojos, Oscar al verme me solicito que preparara los caballos y que la acompañara Versalles.

No tuvimos ni un solo instante para hablar, pues exigimos los caballos al máximo para llegar lo antes posible al palacio en donde la Reina María Antonieta estaba esperando a mi ama para una audiencia privada.

Oscar entro en los aposentos reales y yo aguardé en la entrada, entonces apareció el Conde de Girodelle, quien extrañado por nuestra presencia fuera del horario acostumbrado preguntó

-André, como haz estado, puedo preguntarte por que están a estas horas por aquí?

Le contesté –He venido acompañar a Oscar, al parecer, solicitó una audiencia privada con la Reina, parece que tiene algo muy importante que decirle

-Es cierto lo que dices André?... sabes, hace un tiempo he observado que la Comandante se comporta de una manera diferente, se que algo le está pasando pero no logro descifrar que es… Además me ha ordenado organizar sus documentos y hacerme cargo de funciones propias de su cargo, no quiero pensar que está pensando dejarnos

-Lastimosamente, no puedo brindarle ninguna información sobre eso, Oscar no me ha comentado nada, así que seguramente ella le comunicara personalmente cuáles son sus intenciones

-Tienes razón André, Oscar siempre ha sido fiel a la Corona y de seguro su cambio se debe algún acenso que su majestad debe haberle otorgado, de todas maneras te agradezco que siempre estés al lado de mi Comandante, pues aunque su temperamento es duro, no deja de ser mujer…, una hermosa mujer…

Apenas el Conde de Girodelle termino de pronunciar estas palabras acompañadas de un suspiro cual hombre enamorado, Oscar salió de los aposentos reales y mirándolo le dijo

-Girodelle, necesito verte más tarde en mi despacho, tengo que informarte sobre algunos cambios que se darán en el regimiento

-Como ordene mi Comandante

Oscar dejo entrever una sonrisa ante la respuesta de Girodelle, y dirigiéndose a mí me dijo

- André necesito que vengas conmigo a la mansión, necesito traer algunos documentos a mi despacho, vamos andando

Oscar salió al galope sin darme tiempo a tomar mi caballo, cuando la alcancé estaba cerca de la colina que se alza junto al lago que circunda los enormes terrenos de Versalles, su mirada estaba encendida, supe que Oscar había renunciado a la guardia imperial al servicio de su majestad.

Pensé para mi / Porque Oscar, porque renuncias a la guardia imperial; es porque no quieres estar lejos de Fersen verdad, deseas apartarte de María Antonieta, la mujer a la que Fersen tanto ha amado, pero no podrás huir por siempre, si fuera posible yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Mientras más fuerte sea el dolor, mas difícil es olvidar/.

Cuando el caballo de Oscar estuvo totalmente exhausto y la tarde empezaba a morir, emprendimos el camino a la mansión, íbamos despacio pero en silencio, era necesario, Oscar debía aceptar que estaba intentado escapar de su realidad.

Al llegar al establo, Oscar se sentó junto al heno; yo deseaba dejarla sola para que se pudiera desahogar, pero cuando emprendí mi retirada me dijo

-André, recuerdas las marcas que hicimos en la pared?

Le contesté – Si, las recuerdo, son las marcas que hicimos cuando llegue a esta casa para indicar cuanto habíamos crecido

Y parados frente a dos marcas talladas en la madera del establo con nuestros nombres, Oscar continuo recordando

-Hace ya 23 años que por su actitud mi padre me hizo pensar que yo era hombre; En aquella época no me imaginaba lo que significaba amar a alguien.

Se me educó como si yo fuera un varón, a nadie le extrañará que continúe viviendo como tal, mi padre se sentirá feliz, es por eso que he decidido renunciar a la Guardia Imperial

-Que dices Oscar?

-André, me agradaría vivir como un varón; deseo trabajar en un sitio en donde pueda olvidar mis instintos femeninos y mi soberbia, no me molestaría trabajar como un soldado raso, combatiré al enemigo, empuñare un fusil y mi sangre teñirá los ríos.

Necesito vivir sin que haya amor o afectos que me recuerden que soy mujer, deseo regresar a la época en que pensaba que era un hombre, es preciso que lo haga.

Guarde silencio, jamás pensé escuchar esas palabras. Oscar ahora que había descubierto su faceta más vulnerable que a la vez la hacía más fuerte ante las adversidades de la vida, anhelaba engañarse a sí misma volviendo atrás, para mí era inconcebible que pensara de esa manera.

Salió del establo y cuando quise alcanzarla mi ojo nuevamente me jugó una mala pasada, el dolor era tan intenso que lo único que salió de mi boca fue gritar el nombre de Oscar

Ella alcanzó a escuchar el grito, pero logré disuadirla para que pensara que había sido su imaginación, y que yo jamás la había llamado, tenía que ser más cauteloso al guardar mi secreto.

Espere un rato en las caballerizas hasta que me repuse, y después ingresé en la mansión, Oscar estaba tocando el piano, pero esta vez quien estaba preocupado era yo, los dolores eran casi a diario y cada vez mas fuertes; aun así, albergaba la esperanza de recuperarme por lo que reste importancia a las palabras del Doctor.

Mi abuela quien frecuentemente visitaba Paris, no perdía la oportunidad de ver al médico y preguntarle por mi estado de salud, en ese sentido, siempre fui muy reservado, lo que menos quería era angustiar a mi abuela quien ya había sufrido mucho en la vida, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, ella siempre encontraba la forma de enterarse de lo que pasaba en mi vida, así que me preguntó

-André, me comentaron que fuiste al Consultorio del Doctor, se puede saber por qué?

Me inquietó su pregunta, pero ya tenía preparada una respuesta

-Es que el Doctor me atendió tan bien cuando me hirieron en el ojo izquierdo, que pensé que debía ir a visitarlo y llevarle un obsequio

-Así que por eso fuiste; Pensé que podría tratarse de una recaída, porque últimamente te estás comportando muy extraño

-Pero que ocurrencias abuela ¡!—Le dije con una gran sonrisa y me dispuse a tomar una copa

De inmediato mi abuela reaccionó y me dijo… -Si dispones de tiempo suficiente para servirte una copa, también lo tendrás para llevarle el té a mi niña Oscar

Tome la taza de té y la lleve hasta donde estaba Oscar, ella seguía muy concentrada tocando el piano, y yo simplemente me limite a observarla, la forma en que movía sus dedos era magistral, Oscar poseía un talento incomparable, muchas veces soñé que tocaba una de sus melodías para mí y que esa melodía expresaba el amor más puro que pudiera existir en este mundo.

Salí de mi ensoñación, y me dispuse a retirarme a mi habitación… le dije

-Buenas Noches Oscar, dejo sobre la mesa tu taza de té

Ella se dirigió a mí y me dijo – Gracias André… Espera, no te vayas, hay algo que debo decirte; A fin de desenvolverme en mí papel masculino, ya no podré seguir dependiendo de tu ayuda, por ello, he decidido que ahora que renuncié a mi puesto dentro de la guardia imperial también tendré que prescindir de tus servicios.

Y agregó -Realiza la vida que más te plazca; Yo emprenderé el camino que me he trazado y tendré que hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie

Me quede en silencio, pues ocurría lo que había temido, Oscar ya no necesitaba de mis cuidados, seguía empeñada en pensar que podía ser un hombre, pero simplemente no podía ser, ella era una gran mujer,… era mi mujer

Ella se acercó muy despacio hacia su lecho en la penumbra, y desde el umbral de la puerta le dije

-Oscar, una rosa es una rosa, ya sea que su color sea rojo o blanco, pero una rosa jamás podrá ser lila

Ante mis palabras Oscar enfureció y me dijo – André, eso significa que jamás podre dejar de ser mujer?... mi vida depende de tu respuesta

Guardé silencio y ella simplemente me abofeteo, me tomó por la el cuello de la camisa gritando

-Necesito que me lo digas, es importante!

En ese instante no pude controlarme, Oscar no podía seguir engañándose de esa forma, ella necesitaba que alguien la hiciera sentir mujer, y yo era el hombre indicado; así que la tomé con fuerza por las muñecas y besé con pasión sus labios.

Era necesario que Oscar sintiera lo que era un hombre de verdad, un hombre que siempre la había amado y que la deseaba como a nadie en este mundo, no me importó nada en ese momento, solo quería que ella sintiera la intensidad de mi amor

La apreté contra mi cuerpo con tal fuerza que caí sobre ella en su cama, me embriagué con su aliento, yo estaba sumamente excitado, no podía contener el deseo de hacerla mía

Oscar logro soltarse de mí y aun sobre su pecho me dijo –André, no me toques o pediré auxilio

Las palabras de Oscar me hicieron reaccionar de una forma que jamás pensé, a quien pediría auxilio? por que lo haría? acaso no estaba temblando entre mis brazos? acaso sentir mi cuerpo y mi calor le causaba repulsión? acaso no podía ver que yo podía enseñarle lo que es amar por completo?, por eso arranqué su ropa.

Oscar se quedó mirándome temerosa, yo deseaba amarla, besarla de pies cabeza, pero quería que ella fuera feliz, que disfrutara estar entre mis brazos; pero la expresión en su rostro no era la que esperaba…, por unos breves instantes recordé el rostro de Helena cuando le hicieron tanto daño, entonces me detuve.

Yo no era un canalla, y el amor no puede arrebatarse, el amor se da sin reservas, sin temor ni angustia.

Oscar derramaba algunas lagrimas sobre su cama y entregada a mi agresividad me dijo – Que quieres? Que es lo que quieres de mi André?

Le dije – Perdóname Oscar, te juro que por lo que resta de vida no volverá a pasar algo así

Las lágrimas aun corrían por su rostro; yo estaba muy arrepentido por mi reacción egoísta, así que tome una sabana y la cobijé, pero antes de irme le dije

-Una rosa jamás podrá ser una lila. Escúchame Oscar, una mujer jamás dejará de ser una mujer. Durante veinte años he vivido pendiente de ti, y el amor que siento por ti ha ido en aumento. Te amo, te amo profundamente, eres el amor de mi vida.

Esa noche no pude dormir, no podía borrar el recuerdo de aquel momento, me preguntaba una y otra vez porque había reaccionado de esa manera, acaso la pasión se imponía ante la razón?...

Lo único que tenía claro era que ya no podía seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, era mucho el tiempo que había pasado desde que descubrí que solamente Oscar François de Jarjayes podía ser la dueña de mi ser, aunque mi amor no fuera correspondido.

Ahora me sentía libre, el gran peso que cargaba sobre mis hombros había desaparecido, pero lo que oprimía mi corazón eran las lagrimas de Oscar, quizá la habría lastimado?... porque! por que el amor tiene que ser tan difícil!... por que el amor nos ve palidecer sin piedad! … Oscar por favor, no me odies, y no me apartes de tu lado, sin ti, no soy nada!...

Los primeros rayos del sol se hicieron presentes en la mansión, sentí los cascos de Cesar, por lo que deduje que Oscar se disponía a salir.

Yo aun estaba en mi habitación, pero desde ahí logré escuchar la conversación entre Oscar y mi abuela

-Niña Oscar, porque está de pie tan temprano? porque André no está contigo? y por qué no llevas tu uniforme?

Oscar le contestó – Nana, debes saber que ya no soy parte de la guardia imperial, he renunciado a mi puesto y también he decidido renunciar a mi feminidad, así que te suplico que no me llames mas niña, ni Lady Oscar, no quiero que nada me recuerde el hecho de ser mujer

Mi abuela con una dulce voz le dijo… – Pero mi niña, como puedes decir algo así, como puedes negarte lo que eres, mira tus ojos, están hinchados de llorar, y de seguro haz llorado como solo puedo hacerlo una mujer… mi niña adorada, haz sufrido tanto …

Miré por la ventana y Oscar abrazaba con fuerza a mi abuela, y lloraba desconsolada.

Estuvo así por unos minutos y limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos, subió a su caballo y desde ahí le dijo

-Sabes nana, eres mi segunda madre, nadie en este mundo puede comprender lo que siente mi corazón, solo tú logras doblegarme con tu dulzura, nana te quiero muchísimo, y por favor nunca me abandones…. Con estas palabras hecho andar su caballo.

Fui a tomar el desayuno, durante la noche yo también había tomado una decisión, después de lo ocurrido con mi ama, no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo más en la mansión, debía buscar mi vida lejos de ahí, me dolía mucho tener que dejar a mi abuela, pero yo ya era un hombre y necesitaba forjar mi propio destino.

Así que mientras tomaba una taza de café le dije a mi abuela … - Quiero comunicarte que muy pronto me iré de aquí, Oscar me ha dicho que ya no me necesita, así que ya no tiene caso que permanezca en esta casa

-Dime André, que ha pasado entre ustedes? …

-No ha pasado nada abuela, Oscar no sabe qué hacer con su vida, y yo no puedo seguir esperando a que ella decida qué hacer, tengo mi propia vida

-A mi no me engañas, no he vivido tantos años en vano como para no darme cuenta de que entre ustedes dos pasó algo. Sea lo que sea, no puedes abandonar a mi niña en este momento, ella te necesita, y solamente tú puedes cuidarla, tu eres el único hombre que realmente la ama

-Pero es que no entiendes! Es Oscar quien no quiere verme, es ella la que insiste en alejarse de mí. Quiere que la trate como un varón, y yo no puedo hacer eso abuela

- Hijo, entiende, como tu bien lo has dicho Oscar es una mujer, y nosotras sentimos de otra forma…, deja que ella misma compruebe que no puede negar su naturaleza, dale tiempo, pero por lo que más quieras, no la dejes sola… , sin ti mi niña Oscar perderá la poca alegría que aún le queda

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de mi abuela, dentro de todas las cosas que me dijo, en algo tenía razón, si yo realmente amaba a Oscar, no debía importarme lo que ella pensara al respecto, a veces el amor se pone a prueba, y esta quizá era una de ellas…

/Ahora entiendo que en realidad sentía lastima de mi mismo, pues no imaginaba mi vida sin ella/.

Estaba alimentando las aves en el jardín, cuando el General Jarjayes me preguntó

-André, haz visto a mi hija?

Le contesté –Si General, ensilló su caballo y salió a dar un paseo

-Salió a pasear? … André, estoy completamente seguro de que tú sabes lo que piensa mi hija, porque desea renunciar a su puesto en la guardia real, dime por favor

- Lo lamento General, pero es poco lo que se al respecto

-André, te encomendé que estuvieras a su lado para que evitaras que cometiera locuras, dime que ha pasado?

-Me ha dicho que no me necesita, que buscara en que ocuparme, y que no me metiera mas en sus asuntos

-No puede ser André, lo que está pasando aquí es grave. Oscar jamás te diría una cosa así, a menos que esté pensando…

Ho no! debo irme, si es lo que estoy pensando tengo que hacer algo para evitarlo.

En ese instante no sabía a qué se refería el General, yo tenía una tarea que emprender, debía encontrar un nuevo trabajo y un lugar para vivir, hasta llegué a pensar en irme a Norteamérica… pero el rostro de Oscar seguía grabado en mi mente y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Salí a dar un paseo en mi caballo para despejarme y me encontré con el Conde de Girodelle, me saludó y me pregunto si Oscar se encontraba bien, pues le había extrañado su ausencia en palacio.

Le dije que seguramente Oscar en breve le estaría informando su renuncia a la Guardia Real.

Girodelle quedo muy impresionado con mi respuesta, y bajándose de su caballo me dijo

-André es necesario que hablemos.

-Ud. dirá Conde de Girodelle

- No entiendo la actitud de Oscar, dime que hará ahora que ya no estará en la guardia real? en que ocupará su tiempo? o es que acaso está pensando en realizarse como mujer junto algún hombre?

Le contesté – La verdad no sé, ella no me ha dicho la razón por la cual ha renunciado, además me ha dicho que ya no me necesita, así que como vera, soy un desempleado mas

-No digas sandeces André, Oscar jamás podría prescindir de ti

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que usted dice Conde de Girodelle, Oscar no me necesita a mí, y creo que no necesita de nadie, por lo que puedo permitirme descartar su teoría de que ella quiera realizarse como mujer junto algún hombre

-Dime André, y que ha dicho el General Jarjayes de todo esto

-El General cree que Oscar está cometiendo una locura…, salió al palacio de Versalles, dice que tiene que evita algo… no sé, el General cree que Oscar es una niña

- Y tú qué crees André,… crees que Oscar está cometiendo una locura?

-Perdóneme Conde, pero lo que yo crea no es relevante, yo soy… mejor dicho, era su lacayo y ahora ni siquiera soy eso… Oscar es Oscar y es lo único que puedo decirle

-Ya veo, André, creo que todo hombre espera el momento adecuado para tomar el riesgo más importante en su vida… y creo que ha llegado ese momento para mí

-Como dice Girodelle?

-No me hagas caso, a veces pienso en voz alta, ahora debo irme, organizaré una revista especial como despedida para mi Comandante, es lo menos que se merece por su excelente servicio a la corona, fue un gusto verte André, llévale mis saludos al General

-Serán dados Conde de Girodelle

Al día siguiente Oscar haría pública su renuncia ante el regimiento real, así que muy temprano se vistió con su uniforme y partió a Versalles.

Yo decidí seguirla, quería decirle que había tomado la decisión de marcharme de la mansión Jarjayes, pero no quería hacerlo en esas condiciones; es decir, desde aquel encuentro en sus aposentos, Oscar ni siquiera me miraba, y yo quería irme en paz, sabiendo que conservaría aunque fuera la amistad de la persona a quien amaba y con la que había compartido toda mi vida.

Espere hasta la conclusión de la excelente revista que organizó el Conde de Girodelle, pude ver que Oscar derramó algunas lágrimas al despedirse de sus subordinados.

Después la vi partir hacia los despachos del ejercito del imperio con un papel en su mano, y una hora más tarde salió de Versalles, cuando me vio parado en la puerta, se quedó mirándome a los ojos por unos cuantos minutos, después subió a su caballo y desde ahí me dijo

-André, dentro de una semana me uniré a la Guardia Real del Ejercito, pasaré algunos días en nuestra casa de Normandía, ya no es necesario que permanezcas a mi lado

Bajé el rostro y le contesté – Te entiendo

Y ella agregó – En cuanto a lo sucedido la otra noche, no estoy molesta contigo, pero es algo que prefiero olvidar

No me dio tiempo de hablar, y se retiró a toda velocidad en su caballo.

Pocos minutos después se presento ante mí el Conde de Girodelle, y muy agitado me dijo

-André, en donde esta Oscar, a donde fue?

-Girodelle, Oscar me ha dicho que desea estar sola, por eso se ha ido unos días a la propiedad de los Jarjayes en Normandía

- Ya lo sabes André, sabes la locura que va a cometer Oscar!

-A que se refiere Conde?

-Me refiero a que Oscar ha sido trasladada a las guardias reales del imperio, este es un ejército conformado por gente del pueblo, sería muy peligroso que una mujer formara parte de una tropa semejante, sobre todo del violento regimiento B

- Que dice Girodelle, el Regimiento B?

-Si André, ese era el único puesto disponible en la fuerza y se le ofreció a Oscar con la intensión de que lo rechazara, pero todo lo contrario, ella ha aceptado, y ahora su vida corre un grave peligro, no solo por ser mujer sino por ser aristócrata

André debes enlistarte, tu eres la única persona que puede protegerla, por favor, no permitas que nada le ocurra

Le respondí –Perdóneme Conde, pero creo que no será posible…

-Debe ser posible André, yo sé que tú la amas, y en nombre de ese amor es que te pido que no la dejes sola… por favor, piénsalo André, piensa en lo que te he dicho, y deja que tu corazón te guie.

Yo hare lo mismo con el mío.

-Gracias Conde, tendré presente su petición, con su permiso.

Partí a la ciudad de Paris, estaba muy triste y confundido por las convincentes palabras de mi abuela y del Conde de Girodelle, también yo estaba preocupado por Oscar… como podía irme ahora?

Me encerré una vez más en la taberna, quería beber, quería olvidar… o simplemente escapar…

Vagué por las calles de Paris sin rumbo, recordaba aquella época en la que siendo aun más joven disfrutaba de mi condición de lacayo de la mujer que amaba…, como pasa el tiempo, es como una leve brisa que mucha veces nos ignora, y solo presta atención a nuestra vida cuando llegamos al ocaso de la misma

Escuché el sonido de un bandoneón que provenía de las orillas del rio Sena, un hombre tocaba una triste melodía, me senté junto a él, y el hombre sin dejar de tocar me dijo

-Mis piernas están lesionadas, pero usted parece haber sufrido un accidente, lo que es más, temo que tiene un problema sentimental… Para el hombre hay dos tipos de luz; la primera luz es la que proviene del sol y las estrellas, esta luz puede ser percibida por los ojos del hombre.

La segunda luz es la que proviene del corazón y de la esperanza del hombre, esta última no puede ser percibida por los ojos del hombre, pero es más importante que la primera, ya que con la luz del corazón el hombre puede sobrevivir a pesar de todos los sufrimientos… El hombre podrá vivir con la luz de la esperanza

Las palabras de aquel vagabundo reflejaban mi triste realidad, pero él había mencionado la luz de la esperanza, y con ella de seguro podría sobrevivir al rechazo de mi amada. Que debía hacer? tendría que seguir a Oscar a pesar de mi?...

Regresé a la taberna tarareando aquella canción que me hacia olvidar de los problemas, fue entonces cuando me encontré nuevamente con aquel soldado que se unió a mi canto y me dijo

-Que haces amigo, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, que tristeza que se respira aquí, somos los únicos parroquianos? … Vámonos de aquí! Te llevare a un sitio más divertido, acompáñame amigo André!

Uno de sus compañeros de guardia entro en el momento en que me disponía a salir de la taberna con Alain de Soisons, y dirigiéndose a él le dijo

-Alain, debes de tener más cuidado, olvidas que estamos de servicio?

Alain le contestó –Rayos, como me encontraste?... Valla, lo siento amigo André, pero tendrá que ser la próxima vez. Y tu compañero de guardia, no quedaras bien a costa mía!

Cuando Alain quiso retirarse, un impulso dentro de mi hizo que le preguntara…

-Espera, si mal no recuerdo eres miembro del los Guardias del Ejercito verdad?

Alain me contestó – Si, en el Regimiento B

-Regimiento B? - Recordé que ese era el mismo regimiento al que había hecho referencia el Conde de Girodelle cuando me informó el traslado de Oscar, pero Alain interrumpió mi pensamiento preguntando

-Dime André, porque te extraña tanto

-Alain, quisiera pedirte un favor

-Bien amigo mío, soy todo oídos

-Necesito que me indiques que debo hacer para pertenecer al ejército, he tomado la decisión de enlistarme, pero es necesario que sea en el Regimiento B

-Pues amigo, haz venido al hombre indicado, yo soy el líder de ese Regimiento, así que haré todo lo posible para que puedas integrarte cuanto antes, ven a verme mañana en las barracas y podré darte una respuesta

-Muchas gracias Alain

-No tienes por qué dármelas, es más, me parece muy extraño que con ese aire aristocrático que tienes quieras enlistarte… en fin, te espero mañana, hasta pronto.

Partí de inmediato a la mansión Jarjayes, finalmente había tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida, ahora seria miembro del Ejército Francés, y estaría junto a Oscar, aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo que yo, estaría dispuesto a protegerla a cuesta de mi propia vida.

Antes del alba, pase por los aposentos de mi abuela y me despedí de ella sin despertarla, solo tome un baño y salí en busca de las barracas del regimiento B.

Me encontré con Alain, quien ya le había hablado al brigadier sobre mí; Después de superar una dura prueba física, fue aceptada mi solicitud, y finalmente ingresé al ejército, ahora solo faltaba mi encuentro con el nuevo Comandante.

Oscar se presentó en las barracas del ejercito un día antes de lo previsto, todos los soldados del regimiento y yo estábamos descansando, en ese instante uno de los soldados que estaba apostado sobre la puerta nos grita que se acerca el nuevo comandante.

Todos corrieron a organizar sus uniformes, y a la orden de Alain, nos formamos frente a nuestros catres.

Oscar ingresó en la barraca imponente, quería hacerse notar, pero también pretendía entablar una relación cercana con sus subordinados, ella es muy exigente, así que de seguro haría todos los arreglos necesarios para que el Regimiento B se destacara por encima de todos los demás.

Pero Oscar no imaginó que entre sus hombres también estaba yo; aun sin verme se dirigió a todos y nos dijo

-Quiero presentarme, soy su nuevo Comandante, Oscar François de Jarjayes, me alegra poder conocerlos

Cuando termino de pronunciar estas palabras, fijo su mirada en mí. Aun incrédula por lo que veían sus ojos se retiro de la barraca y de inmediato me citó en su despacho, y estando frente a ella le dije

-A sus ordenes Comandante, soy el soldado André Grandier, Señor!

Ella me contestó – Te has vuelto loco, te dije que ya no te iba a necesitar…

Le respondí – No he venido a cuidarte, soy un guardia mas al servicio del ejercito, tengo un amigo en este regimiento, y gracias a él pude ingresar, pase lo que pase, pienses lo que pienses, soy la única persona capaz de protegerte…, Con su permiso comandante!

Me apresuré hasta la puerta y Oscar me siguió gritando - ¡Espera André! - Pero no hice caso a su llamado y me alejé.

Oscar mi querida Oscar, hasta el fin del mundo, hasta donde nacen las estrellas, a donde quiera que tu vallas siempre estaré a tu lado; soy la sombra que nunca te abandona, dale solo un poco de tu luz a este corazón para que no se pierda en la infelicidad

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Valla André, tu amor por esa mujer de verdad no tiene límites, toda tu vida has estado pendiente de ella, de verdad admiro tu valentía amigo mío

- No es solo valentía Alain, el amor es un sentimiento tan profundo…, ya entenderás de que te hablo cuando ese sentimiento toque tu puerta

_En ese momento ingresan los soldados del regimiento B a la barraca después de haber disfrutado momentos de descanso junto a sus familias, uno de ellos le informa al soldado André Grandier, que en el patio Central una hermosa dama lo estaba esperando._

_André se apresuró hasta el lugar pero no pudo distinguir con claridad de quien se trataba, la dama se acercó a él y le dijo_

-André, acaso no me reconoces? soy yo, Rosalie, tengo una noticia muy importante para ti, pero debo darme prisa, y advertirte que absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de esto

-Vamos Rosalie habla…

-Helena estará en Paris en cualquier momento, ha salido de Lyon desde hace ya dos días…

-Esa es una excelente noticia Rosalie, dime en donde podré encontrarla?

- Eso no puedo decírtelo André, perdóname, pero le diré en cuanto llegue que tú deseas verla

-Por favor Rosalie, díselo, dile que es muy importante para mí

-Claro que se lo diré André, pierde cuidado, ahora debo irme, nadie debe saber que estuve aquí, adiós

_André Grandier se quedó parado en el patio, cuando llego en su auxilio Alain, quien a su vez le preguntó_

-Esa mujer era la señora Chatelet verdad?

-Si Alain, vino a decirme que en cualquier momento Helena llegara a Paris, por fin llegara el momento que tanto he esperado

- Es verdad André, por fin sabremos la verdad.

Sabes nunca me había percatado de que la Señora Chatelet es una mujer muy atractiva… jaja! … hace mucho que no estoy en los brazos de una dama

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Alain, Rosalie es una mujer casada, es la esposa de uno de mis más grandes amigos, así que te suplico que no la mires con deseo

-Calma, calma Grandier! Fue solo un comentario…, hasta un hombre como yo conoce sus limites jajaja!

- Ya basta de bromas Alain, volvamos a la barraca, debo estar atento a las noticias de Helena

_André decidió tomar una siesta, pero a los pocos minutos fue interrumpido por el Brigadier, quien anuncio a todos los miembros del Regimiento que prepararan sus armas, pues en solo dos días todo el arsenal debía concentrarse en la ciudad de Paris. _

_Además les informó que debían estar alerta, pues en cualquier momento tendrían que entrar en acción. _

Después Alain le dice a su amigo_… _-André te busca la Comandante, te está esperando en su despacho

_André llega hasta el despacho de Oscar y al notar que la puerta estaba entreabierta ingresó _

_Creyó que Oscar estaba sentada en su escritorio, por lo que fingiendo verla empezó a dar su informe sobre la situación de Paris, pero al no obtener respuesta, fijó su mirada y pudo notar con dificultad que estaba hablando solo; lo que ignoraba el soldado Grandier, era que Oscar lo estaba observando, ella necesitaba comprobar los dichos del doctor, y al parecer todo era cierto, André Grandier estaba a punto de quedar totalmente ciego._

_Cuando André se disponía a ingresar nuevamente en las barracas, Oscar salió a su paso, y le dijo_

-Se que me llamaste, aquí estoy, lamento no haber venido antes pero he tenido algunos problemas de salud

-Es raro Oscar, pensé que eras tú quien había solicitado verme

-Si, es cierto, te estaba buscando. Ya que no tuvimos trabajo este día, regresemos juntos a la mansión

-Pero si estamos esperando una orden, me quedaré aquí con ellos

_El inmenso amor que Oscar sentía por André, hizo que tomara una de sus manos y la apretara con fuerza, y con la esperanza de llevárselo consigo le dijo_

-Quiero que esta vez vengas conmigo, el camino a la mansión es muy peligroso para ir sola

-Esta bien Oscar iré contigo, además extraño estar frente al lago

-Te espero en el carruaje, no tardes por favor

_André le informó a Alain que partiría con Oscar a la mansión; le dejó indicaciones claras para que encontrara la residencia en caso de que fuera necesaria su presencia_

Dentro del carruaje Oscar se dirige André

-André, debes saber que durante los próximos días tendremos que entrar en acción, el brigadier me ha informado que todo será una confusión ya que se ha emitido la orden real de disolver todo tipo de reuniones y apresar a todos lo que se oponen al régimen monárquico

Sabes, pensé que este momento nuca llegaría y ahora que estamos a puertas de enfrentarnos a nuestro destino siento un gran temor

_André quien escuchaba atento las palabras de Oscar le dijo_ – Esto era inevitable Oscar. Lo que me cuestiono es que decisión podré tomar siendo un soldado que además pertenece al pueblo; cuando me ordenen atacarlos, no creo que cumpla con esa orden. Pero Oscar no debes tener miedo, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, nos cuidaremos uno al otro para superar este momento

-Dime André, que harás cuando todo esto pase? cuáles son tus planes?

-Aun no lo sé Oscar, he tenido la idea de establecerme en Arras, tomar el lugar que me corresponde en la propiedad de mis padres, me gustaría atender el campo y domar algunos caballos, quisiera sentar cabeza y vivir una vida más tranquila

-Esa es una buena idea André, pero creo que necesitaras ayuda para lograrlo

-Puede ser Oscar, quizá la necesite

-André, cuenta conmigo para lograr tu sueño, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pues comparto tu anhélelo de tener una vida más tranquila

_André guardo silencio ante las palabras de Oscar y ambos miraban el camino mientras el carruaje se acercaba a la mansión Jarjayes._

_Una vez estuvieron en la propiedad, se le informa a Oscar que el pintor la había estado esperándola para continuar con el retrato, así que partió hacia el estudio y André se retiro a sus aposentos._

_Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Paris Helena llegaba después de un largo viaje desde Lyon. _

_En la entrada a la ciudad la esperaba Bernard Chatelet, quien guió su carruaje hasta la casa Lazinni cerca de la plaza Le Blanc._

_Del carruaje bajaron dos pequeños muy educados, ambos tenían casi 8 años, uno de ellos, el varón, se dirigió a Bernard y le dijo_

-Quien es usted?

_Bernard le contestó_ – Hola, mi nombre es Bernard Chatelet, soy la mano derecha de Robespiere, un antiguo amigo de tu madre, y cuál es tu nombre?

_El niño quiso responder a la pregunta de Bernard, pero su hermana lo interrumpió diciendo_

-No te ha dicho mi madre que no hables con extraños, sigues siendo un imprudente, acaso que tendré cuidarte toda la vida!

_Bernard observaba la escena, y ante la interrupción de la menor les dijo_

-Valla pensé que los hijos de Helena eran mellizos de diferente sexo, pero creo que me han informado mal, veo que son dos varones

_Una voz dulce pero firme le contestó_ – Pues parece que a usted le falla la vista, yo no soy un niño, soy una niña y me llamo Jazminne Lazinni

-Me dijiste que no hablara con extraños, - _increpó el varón_ – y ahora eres tú la que lo hace

_En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Helena que se dispuso a bajar del carruaje decir_

-Basta niños, no sean maleducados frente a Bernard, el nos está ayudando en esta ciudad, por favor sean amables con el

-Buenas tardes Helena, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, parece que tiempo ha sido generoso contigo, sigues siendo la misma mujer que conocí hace unos años

-Muchas gracias Bernard, me agrada ver que Paris sigue tan hermosa como siempre, y esta casa… mi casa,… me recuerda tanto a mis padres, a los momentos tan dulces que viví en este lugar…, Ho perdona, temo que no te he presentado a mis hijos

Ella es Jazminne, que como verás no he logrado que se ponga un vestido desde que era muy pequeña, es muy temperamental y a sus casi 8 años es una experta jinete…, saluda a Bernard hija

-Hola señor—_contestó la niña con desdén_

-Jazminne! -_Le dijo su madre_ – que haré contigo! Discúlpala Bernard al principio es hostil, pero ya verás que cuando te conozca mejor cambiara su actitud-

- Él es mi hijo…

-Déjame presentarme a mi mamá, – _interrumpió el muchacho_—yo soy A…

_Helena interrumpió la presentación del pequeño diciendo_ -El es Giuseppe Lazinni, es un muchacho muy inteligente y reservado, saluda a Bernard hijo mío

-Un gusto Sr. Chatelet, pero madre, porque le has dicho Giuseppe sabes que no me gusta…

-Hijo, después hablaremos sobre eso, ahora debemos instalarnos en la casa

-Está bien madre, con su permiso Bernard, debo ayudar a bajar el equipaje

_Bernard impresionado por la educación del pequeño y por la altanería de la niña le dice a Helena_

-Veo que has cuidado muy bien de tus hijos, son unos niños encantadores

-Si Bernard tienes razón, ellos son la luz de mi vida

-Helena no quisiera molestarte, pero es preciso que los niños permanezcan contigo en la casa, el maestro me ha solicitado absoluta discreción con respecto a su estadía en la ciudad, como veras, la situación esta caldeada en estos momentos, y se hace peligroso para ustedes estar solos en la calles de Paris

-No te preocupes Bernard, he venido hacer una sola cosa a esta ciudad, creo que es el momento de que mis hijos conozcan su pasado, ellos aunque no lo pregunten, siempre han estado inquietos con respecto a su origen, han sido víctimas de las habladurías de la gente, y de quienes los discriminan por no tener un padre, así que no es justo para ellos desconocer una parte tan importante de sus vidas

Una vez que lo haga, abra terminado mi visita a Paris, así que espero no incomodarlos por mucho tiempo

-No es eso Helena… es que hay otra cosa, pero creo que no es el momento para decírtelo, mejor descansen, el viaje ha sido largo e imagino que los niños deben tener hambre, le diré a mi esposa que les traiga algo de comer, ahora debo irme, estaré de regreso en una hora

-Gracias Bernard

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Jarjayes, Oscar posa ante en pintor, su temperatura corporal sube de improvisto por lo que fue necesario que se cambiara de ropa_

_André decide dar un paseo por la propiedad hasta su lugar favorito junto al lago._

_Cuando se disponía atravesar el umbral de la entrada a la mansión aparece el carruaje del Conde Girodelle, quien al ver André se detiene y le saluda_

-André como haz estado

-Conde de Girodelle, es un gusto verlo, que hace aquí en la mansión?

-He venido a despedirme de la familia Jarjayes, he presentando mi renuncia al ejército y ahora he decidido dejar la ciudad de Paris

-Ya veo, déjeme desearle los mejores augurios en esta nueva etapa

-Gracias André, debes saber que siempre te recordaré con una gran persona, espero que no olvides nuestra última conversación

_André guardo silencio ante la consulta de Girodelle, y el Conde notando una expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su interlocutor, prefirió no insistir en la respuesta, entonces le pregunto_

-Dime André, se encuentra el General en su casa?

- Si, el está y también esta Oscar, a ella le encantará verlo

- Temo que solo visitaré al General. André que tengas una buena vida… hasta pronto amigo mío

-Adiós Conde de Girodelle

_El carruaje del Conde se introdujo en los jardines, mientras André caminaba muy despacio por el camino que conducía al lago guiado por los rayos del sol, ya que esto era lo único que sobresalía en la penumbra de su vista_

_Estando frente al General Jarjayes el Conde de Girodelle lo saluda_

-Como ha estado General Jarjayes, he venido a despedirme, he decidido dejar Versalles y la ciudad de Paris para establecerme en otro lugar

_El General mirándolo fijamente le responde_ – Lo sé Conde de Girodelle, ya se ha dado el informe sobre su renuncia al ejercito de su majestad, es una lastima para nuestra fuerza perder a un hombre de sus características, mas aun cuando proviene de una familia cuya tradición ha sido servir a los reyes por generaciones

-Me alaga su comentario, pero debe saber que por una razón muy poderosa es que he preferido cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. No obstante, puede tener la seguridad de que el apellido Girodelle y su prestigio seguirán intactos

-Bien hijo, si esta ha sido tu decisión no me queda otra cosa que desearte lo mejor

-Muchas gracias General. Debe saber que siempre he admirado su entereza y determinación, lo echaré de menos. Y ahora debo irme… adiós General Jarjayes

-Un momento Víctor!, es que acaso no vas a despedirte de mi hija?

- No, creo que prefiero recordarla como la última vez que la vi, fuerte, aguerrida con ese fuego y esa pasión en sus ojos… creo que si me despido de ella, tal vez no me podré ir tranquilo.

General por favor, entréguele esta carta una vez me haya retirado de su propiedad.

-Aun la amas verdad?

-General a usted no puedo mentirle, si, la amo y es por eso que he decidido dejarle el camino libre para que ella pueda entregarle su corazón a la persona que eligió

-Te refieres a…

-Si General, me refiero André Grandier, el es el hombre indicado para su hija, aunque su condición social se lo impida, ese hombre ha demostrado un amor genuino y sin barreras, nadie más que el merece el amor de su hija

-Entiendo… Gracias Víctor, ten la seguridad de que le entregaré esta carta a mi hija, espero que tengas una buena vida

-Lo mismo le deseo General, Adiós

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Paris, Bernard llega a su casa y dirigiéndose a su esposa le dice

-Rosalie, tengo que darte una buena noticia, Helena y sus hijos ya están en Paris, estoy seguro de que al maestro Robespiere esta noticia lo llenara de felicidad

-Amor, esa es una excelente noticia, dime como esta ella, le ha gustado como hemos preparado la casa para su estadía?

-Si, se la ve muy bien, además sus hijos son encantadores…sabes, me confundí pensando que sus hijos eran dos varones; la niña es una fierecilla que se niega a ponerse vestidos y tiene un carácter muy fuerte, en cambio el niño es muy educado y gentil, creo que Helena ha realizado un estupendo trabajo como madre

_Estas palabras también fueron escuchadas por Fiorele de Saint Just, quien estaba apostado en la puerta de la residencia Chatelet._

_Al escuchar la llegada de Helena, Saint Just sintió muchos deseos de verla y conocer a sus pequeños; pero sabía que no podía presentarse solo en la residencia Lazinni, así que continúo escuchando la conversación_

-Rosalie, necesito que prepares leche, pan y algunos alimentos para Helena y sus hijos, debemos llevárselos ahora mismo, el viaje ha sido muy largo y deben estar hambrientos

-Claro mi amor aquí tienes…, Bernard hay algo más que debes saber

-Dime Rosalie, ocurre algo

-Hace un tiempo vengo sintiéndome muy mal, he vomitado y mi sangrado se ha detenido, he ido a ver al doctor y me ha dicho que…

-Vamos mujer habla! cómo es posible de que estés enferma y yo sea el último en enterarme

-Bernard no estoy enferma, es solo que tendremos que mudarnos de aquí, creo que no habrá espacio para los tres

-A que te refieres, si solo somos tu y yo… Espera, no estarás diciendo lo que creo… no es posible, Rosalie, seremos padres?

-Si amor mío, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo

-Ho Rosalie, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo… un hijo! un hijo producto de nuestro amor. Tantos años buscándolo, tanto tiempo esperando este momento…me haces muy feliz!

_Bernard acaricia el vientre de su esposa y ambos se funden en un cálido abrazo, pero recobrando la compostura Bernard toma los alimentos y le dice a Rosalie_

-Amor, en tu condición será mejor que te quedes en casa, los disturbios entre el ejército y el pueblo son cada vez más fuertes y no quisiera que te lastimaran a ti y a nuestro hijo; yo le llevaré los alimentos a Helena, y regreso en un rato

-Esta bien Bernard, pero ten cuidado de que nadie te siga, creo que Saint Just estaba por aquí cerca

-Tendré cuidado Rosalie, ahora debo irme adiós

_Al escuchar los pasos de Bernard acercarse a la puerta, Saint Just se escondió, de modo que no fue visto por Chatelet; entonces decidió seguirlo hasta el lugar en donde estaban Helena y sus hijos_

_Con cautela y vigilando que nadie lo siguiera, Bernard llega a la casa Lazinni en donde Helena lo estaba esperando con una taza de té_

-Helena he regresado, mira, aquí te entrego algo de pan, leche y fruta, quisiera darte algo mejor, pero por el momento es lo único que puedo ofrecerte; en cuanto el maestro venga a verlos de seguro conseguirá algo mejor para ustedes

-No te preocupes Bernard con esto estaremos bien. Dime, me quedé muy inquieta con respecto a lo que hablamos hace un rato, me dijiste que hay algo mas, podrías decirme de que se trata

-Helena es un asunto muy delicado,… dime los niños donde están?

-No te preocupes, se han ido a las habitaciones, estaban muy cansados así que están durmiendo

-Bien, creo que no debo posponer esta conversación creo que ha llegado el momento

-Habla Bernard, por favor

-Helena yo se quien fue el delincuente que te atacó hace unos años, es una persona a la que tú conoces y…

_En ese instante irrumpe en la residencia Saint Just, quien se dirige a Bernard y a Helena diciendo_

-Valla Helena, has llegado a Paris y aun no te has dignado a saludar a tus viejos amigos

_Helena consternada por la repentina aparición de Saint Just le contesta_

-Fiorele como haz estado? discúlpame, pero he llegado el día de hoy, esperaba verte más tarde cuando Maximilien viniera a verme

_Saint Just le responde_, -No te preocupes Helena. – y mirando fijamente a Bernard continua diciendo

- – Chatelet, que era lo que estabas a punto de decirle a Helena?.. así que ya sabes quién fue el hombre que la atacó y abuso sexualmente de ella?

_Bernard guardó silencio ante las palabras de Saint Just, intimidado por su mirada amenazante; pero Helena había prestado especial atención en la última frase pronunciada por Saint Just y le dijo_

-Un momento Fiorele, como sabes tú que ese delincuente me violó?

_Saint Just se sintió descubierto, había cometido una imprudencia, por lo que Bernard Chatelet tomo valor y le dijo a Helena_

- Saint Just lo sabe, por que fue él quien te atacó. Tienes frente a ti a el hombre que te violó!

_Helena se quedo en una pieza, estaba fría y pálida ante la confesión de Bernard. _

_Detrás de la puerta de la habitación, la pequeña Jazminne escuchaba la conversación que se desarrollaba en la sala de la casa Lazinni._

_Saint Just ante la confesión de Bernard se dirige a Helena y le dice.._

-Es verdad Helena, ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo, fui yo! … fui yo quien te enseñó lo que es un hombre de verdad, acaso no recuerdas como gemías de placer entre mis brazos?

_Helena con lágrimas en sus ojos y con una ira que superaba su propia fuerza, abofetea a Saint Just y se abalanza sobre él como una fiera_

_Bernard alcanza a tomarla por la espalda y en ese instante desde el umbral de la puerta se escucha una potente voz decir_

-Fiorele es cierto?... Fuiste tú?

_Quien se cuestionaba lo que había escuchado era Maximilien de Robespiere, quien no fue notado por los presentes cuando Saint Just había confesado su delito_

_Saint Just se puso muy nervioso y acercándose a Robespiere le dice_

-Maestro, debe escucharme, no es lo que usted piensa…

-Un momento Fiorele, yo escuché bien todas y cada una de tus palabras, no niegues lo que has hecho

-Maestro permítame decirle porque fue que reaccione de esa forma. Esta mujer, rompió mi corazón, jugó con mis sentimientos… y además, esta mujer lo engañaba a usted con otro hombre.

Vas a negarlo Helena; cuando estabas comprometida con el maestro, te encontrabas a escondidas con el asqueroso lacayo de la Comandante Jarjayes en los jardines del lugar en donde trabajabas… Maestro, Helena se acostaba con André Grandier a sus espaldas!

_Robespiere conmocionado por las palabras de Saint Just dirige su mirada a Helena y le dice_

-Dime que no es cierto Helena, dime que Fiorele miente, y que esta buscando una justificación para que yo no lo recluya en prisión? dime que lo hace para salvar su vida del filo de la espada?

_Helena guardo silencio… y más tranquila le respondió_

– Es cierto lo que dice esta alimaña. Me entregué André cuando tú y yo ya nos habíamos comprometido. Pero eso fue una sola vez, yo decidí deshacer mi relación con André para que el pudiera ser feliz al lado de la mujer que siempre había amado, y por desgracia esa mujer no era yo

-Helena, cómo pudiste hacerme algo así… yo te amaba… yo te amo. Siempre fuiste para mí una mujer integra, una mujer a la quería darle lo mejor de esta vida por todos los sufrimientos por los que has tenido que pasar… Porque Helena, porque!

-Maximilien, debes entender que yo amaba André. Perdóname, perdóname por no habértelo dicho

_Saint Just interrumpe el dialogo entre Robespiere y Helena _

-Maestro ahora que Usted conoce la razón por la cual hice lo que hice, debe tomar una decisión, y yo estaré dispuesto a recibir el castigo que usted me imponga

_Robespiere guardo silencio por unos minutos y recobrando la compostura les dijo_

-Fiorele, yo no tomaré represarías en tu contra, no justifico tus acciones, pero tampoco puedo culparte por reaccionar de esa forma, ya que entiendo el dolor por el que tuviste que pasar al ver como Helena te despreciaba a ti y me engañaba a mi… haz lo que quieras con tu vida, si quieres puedes seguir junto a mí en la política

_Helena asombrada por las palabras de Robespiere exclamó _

-Maximilien como puedes decir algo asa, ese hombre tiene que pagar!

_Robespiere solo la miró con desprecio, entonces Saint Just dijo_

-Gracias maestro, yo sabía que usted entendería mis razones.

Ahora quiero ver a mis hijos, no quiero que ellos crezcan con una mujer de tu calaña

_Helena con firmeza y a su vez mirando con desprecio a Saint Just mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro le dijo_

-Un momento Fiorele de Saint Just, tu a mis hijos no los tocas;

- No puedes negarme ese derecho, son tan tuyos como míos

-Te equivocas, mis hijos no son tuyos. Cuando abusaste de mi yo ya estaba encinta. El padre de mis hijos es André Grandier

_Todos los presentes incluyendo a la pequeña Jazminne que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Helena._

_Robespiere salió de la casa sin despedirse de Helena, quizá jamás volvería a verla._

_Junto a él salió Fiorele de Saint Just, quien se subió al mismo carruaje en donde había llegado del maestro._

_Bernard se quedó en el interior de casa. Abrazaba a Helena, quien no dejaba de llorar desconsolada._

_La pequeña Jazminne, estaba muy consternada y solo repetía una y otra vez_

- Mi padre, ya sé quien es mi padre…

_Ante el alboroto y los gritos, el pequeño Giuseppe se despertó y mirando asustado a su hermana, cuya expresión le indicaba que algo había sucedido le dice_

-Jazminne, dime qué pasó?

_Pero la niña no les contestó, así que el niño repitió su pregunta_ – Vamos Jazminne, habla! dime que esta pasando?

_La niña salió de sus pensamientos y le respondió_

-André, debes quedarte aquí con mamá, yo tengo algo muy importante que hacer

-Espera un momento Jazminne a dónde vas?

-André, nuestro padre… la mansión Jarjayes, Versalles… debo irme… vendré después, dile a mi madre que regresaré más tarde

_Diciendo esto la pequeña Jazminne salió por una de las ventanas, tomo el Caballo de Bernard y se dirigió a todo galope con dirección a Versalles_

_El pequeño André Giuseppe, salió de su habitación y vio a su madre llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Bernard Chatelet, entonces preguntó_

-Madre, que es lo que esta pasando? Porque lloras?

_Helena y Bernard se miraron buscando complicidad, entonces la madre toma la mano de su hijo con ternura y le dice_

-No esta pasando nada hijo, no te preocupes… dime en donde esta tu hermana?

_André Giuseppe guardó silencio, y sus ojos verde esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas_

_Helena reiteró su pregunta_ – Dime André, en donde esta tu hermana? En donde esta Jazminne?

_Al pequeño no le quedo más alternativa que decir la verdad, y derramando algunas lágrimas le respondió_

-Mamá, Jazminne salió por la ventana de la habitación, tomo el caballo de Bernard y se fue a Versalles, dijo algo sobre nuestro padre y sobre la mansión Jarjayes

_Helena y Bernard se turbaron por las palabras del pequeño, entonces, Helena secó sus lagrimas y le dijo a Bernard_

-Ha ido a buscarlo, Jazminne tuvo que habernos escuchado Bernard!

-Escuchar que madre? –_Pregunto el pequeño-_

-Nada hijo, quédate aquí con Bernard, yo iré a buscar a tu hermana

_El niño se puso de pie firme ante su madre y le dijo_

– Un momento madre, yo iré contigo, Jazminne es mi hermana, y yo soy el hombre de esta familia, así que no te dejare sola

_Bernard notó la determinación en el semblante del pequeño y le dijo a Helena_

-Déjalo, el tiene razón, es su hermana, y esto deben resolverlo como familia; no te preocupes Helena, adelántense y tomen el camino hacia la mansión Jarjayes, yo iré hasta las barracas del regimiento B

- Alas barracas? por que debes ir a las barracas?

-Helena, debes que saber que André Grandier ahora es miembro del Ejército de Francia…, pero eso después te lo explicaré, ahora lo más importante es Jazminne

-Tienes razón, vamos hijo, el camino a Versalles es largo

_Helena y su hijo empezaron a caminar por el camino que conduce a Versalles._

_Mientras tanto, la pequeña Jazminne lloraba sobre el corcel, al que no daba descanso, pues se había propuesto encontrar a su padre_

_Sin saber exactamente a donde debía dirigirse, Jazminne de detiene. Su caballo estaba exhausto, así que empezó a caminar llevando al animal por la rienda. Desde lejos logró divisar un lago, entonces se apresuró hasta el lugar, y dejo al caballo tomar agua_

_Jazminne estaba muy consternada y asustada por todo lo que había escuchado, no podía comprender las cosas que había dicho ese hombre al que llamaron Saint Just. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque su madre les había ocultado por tanto tiempo la verdad, y por que los había alejado de su padre… _

_Así que subió a la copa del árbol que estaba junto al lago y empezó a llorar amargamente_.

_André Grandier se acercaba al lago en donde le gustaba recostarse a meditar, con dificultad logro divisar la silueta de un caballo, así que se acercó hasta el y notó que había sido abandonado por su jinete._

_Entonces condujo al animal debajo del árbol y se sentó en el suelo… de repente escuchó unos sollozos que provenían del árbol y exclamo_

-Quien anda ahí?... quien llora? acaso es el dueño de este caballo?

_Jazminne aun arriba del árbol le contestó _-Ese caballo es mío, déjelo ahí y lárguese

_André pudo darse cuenta de que la voz que había escuchado era de un niño, entonces le contestó_

-Valla, se ve que tus padres no te han enseñado a dirigirte a los mayores, pero ya que eres tan agresivo, debo decirte que eres tu quien debe largarse, pues estás en una propiedad privada

_Al escuchar lo que le había dicho ese hombre Jazminne bajo del árbol, y estando frente a él le dijo_

-Quien es usted, acaso es el dueño de este lago?

_André fijo su mirada en la pequeña figura que estaba frente a él, hasta que logró verla con nitidez entonces le dijo_

-No pequeño, no soy e dueño de este lago, pero siempre que puedo vengo a verlo, me gusta observarlo por horas y recordar cosas alegres y otras tristes… y hablando de tristeza, pude escuchar unos sollozos que provenían del árbol, acaso eras tú quien lloraba?

_Jazminne respondió con la altanería que la identificaba_ -Eso a usted no le importa, además no me diga pequeño, soy una niña y ya tengo casi 8 años

_André asombrado por la respuesta de la pequeña le dijo _-Perdóneme señorita, por su ropa pensé que era un hombrecito, además con el pelo ondulado que cae sobre tus ojos es imposible distinguirte

_Jazminne retiro el cabello que tapaba sus ojos verdes esmeralda y le respondió_

-Ahora si puede verme a la cara, ve señor, soy una niña… y ya que usted conoce bien este lugar podría decirme en donde esta Versalles?

_André le respondió_ –Te lo diré si bajas la guardia y me dices cuál es tu nombre

_Jazminne guardó silencio por unos segundos, observo el rostro amigable del hombre que estaba frente a ella, y percibió que no se trataba de una mala persona, al contrario, sintió como si le conociera desde hace mucho, entonces contestó con serenidad_

-Mi nombre es Jazminne

_André le respondió_ – Bien, así esta mucho mejor pequeña…, no debes sentir temor, estás en frente de un solado de la guardia francesa

-Un soldado?... mmm pero por qué no lleva uniforme?

-Hoy me han dado descanso, pero muy pronto tendremos que volver a Paris, es por eso que me resulta extraño que una niña de tu edad este sola por estos lugares. Podrías decirme que haces por aquí sola y porque estas llorando?

_Mientras tanto, el pequeño André Giuseppe y su madre, caminan a toda prisa por el largo camino que conduce a la mansión Jarjayes. En un descuido el pequeño André se adelanta y un carruaje esta a punto de arroyarlo_

_Por fortuna, el carruaje alcanzó a detenerse. El ocupante del carruaje se baja y levanta al niño del suelo_

_Helena corre hasta el carruaje y toma a su hijo entre sus brazos. El pequeño André la mira con ternura y le dice_.. - no te angusties madre, estoy bien

_El dueño del carruaje observa la escena y le dice al niño…_ -Pequeño, estás bien, te hiciste daño?

_El niño le contesta_ – No, no me hice daño. Noble señor, disculpe mi imprudencia

_Helena hace una venia frente al hombre que habla con su hijo y le dice_

-Perdone a este niño noble señor, el solo esta angustiado buscando a su hermana que hace mas de una hora desapareció de casa

-No hay nada que perdonar, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Víctor Clemente de Girodelle

_Helena levantó el rostro y lo miró, pues aquel noble le ofreció su mano y tomándola le contesto_

-Mi nombre es Helena Lazinni, y este es mi hijo de 8 años, André Giuseppe Lazinni

_El Conde de Girodelle al notar la expresión de angustia en el rostro de la madre y del pequeño les dice_

-A donde se dirigen por este camino? … es muy peligroso para que una dama y un niño estén caminando solos

_Helena le respondió_ - Caminamos hacia Versalles, al parecer mi hija ha venido en esta dirección en un caballo

-Bien si esta a caballo, de seguro debe estar lejos, señora permítame llevarla y ayudarle con su búsqueda

_Helena respondió_ – No señor, no podría aceptar su ayuda, muchas gracias

_Pero Girodelle insistió_ -–Por favor, déjeme ayudarla, tómelo como una disculpa por lo ocurrido con su hijo, además, Versalles esta muy lejos y caminando no llegaran antes del anochecer

_A Helena no le quedo más alternativa que subir al carruaje del Conde, y estando frente a él Girodelle le preguntó_

-Dígame señora, su hija esta en compañía de alguien? y su esposo en donde esta?

_Helena les respondió cabizbaja_ – No señor, yo no tengo esposo y mi hija ha salido sola… tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado

-No se preocupe, de seguro la encontraremos sana y salva

_El pequeño André miraba por la ventana del carruaje, y desde ahí logra divisar el Caballo de Bernard en el que había huido su hermana y exclama_

-Madre! ahí esta el caballo, señor detenga el carruaje por favor

_Girodelle ordena detener el carruaje, y el pequeño André se baja corriendo en dirección al lago_

_Helena se dispone a bajar de carruaje y se despide del Conde, agradeciéndole sus atenciones_

_El Conde se despide de Helena, sin dejar de mirar el intenso color miel de sus ojos_

_Helena se aleja caminando detrás de su hijo quien seguía corriendo en dirección al lago_

_Mientras se aleja el Conde de Girodelle la sigue con la mirada y piensa para sí _… [ Que hermosa mujer, y que ojos tan bellos] y _emprende su viaje lejos de la propiedad Jarjayes_

_El pequeño André logra llegar hasta el lugar en donde Jazminne y André Grandier conversaban, al ver a su hermana sentada junto a un hombre le grita _

-Jazminne! Jazminne!...

_Jazminne logra divisar a su hermano desde lejos y le dice a su nuevo amigo -_Ese es mi hermano.. y le grita…. André! André! aquí estoy… ven!

_Ambos hermanos corren a su encuentro y se funden en un abrazo_

_André Giuseppe mira a su hermana de pies a cabeza y le dice _-Estad bien Jazminne, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, mamá y yo pensamos que algo te había pasado y…quien es este hombre?

_Torpemente André Grandier se puso de pie nervioso, entonces la pequeña Jazminne le respondió_

-No te preocupes hermano, es inofensivo, es un nuevo amigo, el es un soldado del Ejercito Francés

_En ese instante aparece ante los niños Helena quien al ver a Jazminne se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazo con fuerza, teniendo aun a la niña en sus brazos, levanta la vista y logra ver André Grandier_

_André la identifica en silencio y ambos se miran por unos breves instantes_

_Los niños que estaban presenciando el encuentro guardaron silencio; entonces André Giuseppe l pregunta_

-Acaso ustedes se conocen?

_Helena sin dejar de mirar el rostro de André Grandier le dice a sus hijos _-Niños, por favor, lleven el caballo a pastar, es necesario que hable con él a solas

_Jazminne y André Giuseppe, obedecieron a su madre y se retiraron con el caballo dejando a los mayores a solas_

_André Grandier rompió el silencio sepulcral del encuentro, y dirigiéndose a la mujer que tenía en frente le dice_

-Helena… Cuanto tiempo había esperado para volver a verte

_Ella le respondió_ – André… yo… también necesitaba volver a verte

_Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo estremecedor. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y después de esto, Helena tomo la palabra y le dijo_

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, hemos cambiado mucho desde aquella época

-Es verdad hemos cambiado mucho. Helena perdóname, se que hace mucho que no nos vemos y me emociona mucho verte, pero no puedo esperar más, debo preguntarte…

_Helena poso su mano sobre los labios de André y le dijo_

-No hay nada que preguntar, ven siéntate a mi lado, te diré lo que hace tiempo tenía que haber confesado

Ves a mis hijos… esos niños, son la luz de mis ojos. Jazminne, es tan sincera, llena de energía, y autentica. Me encanta observar cuando su cabello rubio al viento se alza, mientras ella hace lo que ama, pues su pasión es cabalgar… y mi pequeño André, es tan dulce y analítico, su serenidad me trasmite mucha paz, su pelo negro y su estatura me hacen recordar a su padre

_En ese momento el corazón de André Grandier se detuvo, supo interpretar las palabras de Helena, pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar lo que tanto había esperado_

-Helena, ellos son mi hijos?

_Helena derramando algunas lágrimas le respondió_ –Si André, ellos son tus hijos, como negarlo si ambos tienen tus dulces ojos verdes

_André Grandier dejo caer incesantes las lagrimas por sus ojos, pero estas eran lagrimas de felicidad, pues siempre había soñado con tener hijos, y ahora ese sueño se hacía realidad_

_Helena también derramaba algunas lágrimas y sentada junto al padre de sus hijos le dijo_

-Perdóname André, debí decírtelo antes, no debí alejarlos de ti… pero tuve miedo, tuve miedo! perdóname André, necesito que me perdones

_André Grandier solo miraba a sus hijos correr descalzos junto al lago sonrientes, por ese instante se olvidó del dolor en su ojo y Dios le regalo unos minutos de nitidez en vista para grabar en su memoria el rostro de sus pequeños. Como anhelaba tenerlos entre sus brazos y colmarlos de besos y amor, entonces se dirigió a Helena y le dijo_

-No hay nada que perdonar Helena, lo importante es que están bien y que son felices…Jazminne llego hasta aquí porque esta buscándome, no es cierto?

-así es André, ella escuchó sin querer una conversación que tuve con Robespiere. Hoy me entere que Saint Just fue quien me ataco y quien me violó; intento llevarse a mis hijos y por eso no tuve más alternativa que decirle la verdad. Tuve que decirle que yo ya estaba embarazada cuando eso pasó

-Pero Helena por qué no me lo dijiste, porque te alejaste de mi?

-André, tú eras el amor de mi vida, y no quería condenarte a estar a mi lado. Por eso guardé silencio, tu mereces la felicidad y junto a mi no habrías podido lograrlo, pues ambos sabemos que tu corazón y toda tu vida le pertenece a Oscar

-Pero Helena la existencia de mis hijos cambia todo

-No André, no te negaré el derecho a verlos y a compartir con ellos; pero tampoco te obligaré a estar conmigo por ellos, tienes que ser feliz, tienes que realizar tu amor junto a Oscar

_André guardo silencio y después de unos breves instantes le dijo a Helena_

-Ellos ya saben quién es su padre?

-Jazminne de seguro ya los sabe porque ella escuchó todo. Pero André Giuseppe todavía no, y creo que los niños han tenido muchas emociones el día de hoy, creo que será mejor que te presentes ante ellos en otra ocasión y de esta manera ambos tendremos la oportunidad de explicarles de algún modo todo lo que ha pasado

-Tienes razón, por favor dime en donde se están hospedando

-Estamos en la casa de mis padres, te espero en dos días, así me das tiempo para hablar con mis hijos

-Esta bien Helena, haremos como tú dices

_Los niños se acercaron hasta el lugar en donde sus padres conversaban, entonces el pequeño André le pregunto_

-Así que usted es un soldado; perdóneme por haberle gritado señor

-No te preocupes pequeño

_Entonces la pequeña Jazminne se dirigió a su madre y le dijo - _Mama perdóname por haberme ido sin decir nada, no debí hacerlo

_Helena le respondió_ –No te preocupes hija, todo esta perdonado

_Y agregó_ - Niños en dos días tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, aquí el señor me ha dicho que lo conoce y que se encargará de llevarlo ante ustedes

_Jazminne mira con ternura André ignorando su nombre y que él es su padre y le dice_

-De verdad, usted va a llevar a mi padre a nuestra casa? Ho! valla que felicidad, muchas gracias

-André solo asintió en silencio

_Jazminne no pudo contener su alegría, y se un salto abrazo André y su hermano se unió al abrazo, mientas que André Grandier derramaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad._

_Antes de irse, Helena le dice André que por favor guarde el secreto de su paternidad hasta el momento pactado, y que no comente con nadie lo que él ya sabe por temor a represarías de Saint Just y los miembros de movimiento al que él pertenece_

_André promete no decir nada a nadie, y así, ambos se despiden con un apretón de manos hasta el encuentro que unirá al padre con sus hijos. _

**Hola a todas mis fieles seguidoras. Primero que todo quiero disculparme por mi retraso. La verdad en estos días he tenido diversas ocupaciones que me habían impedido ponerme al día con Te Amare mientras Viva, pero creo que a pesar de todo he logrado un muy lindo capitulo 11, que como anuncie en el Preview algunos acontecimientos seguirán en un emocionante capitulo 12.**

**Por fin he dado a conocer el nombre del padre de los hijos de Helena, espero que les haya gustado; hay cierta situación en este capítulo que será crucial para el futuro, espero que logren identificarla.**

**Quiero como siempre agradecer sus mensajes llenos de ánimo, otros con críticas muy buenas; yo se que son un grupo reducido de lectoras que han decidido acompañarme con esta historia, pero como dice el dicho es más importante la calidad que la cantidad, y por eso estoy muy contenta de entregar mis escritos a un grupo tan diverso y tan valioso.**

**Espero con ansias sus review y sus mensajes…, y muy pronto estará a su disposición el capitulo 12. **

**Abrazos desde el Fin del Mundo.**

**Fertuliwithejarjayes!**


	14. CAPITULO XII

**NOTA: -Las citas en cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia- ósea mis comentarios**

**-Las citas en imprenta corresponden a diálogos e impresiones de André Grandier y de otros personajes que intervienen en la trama ..**

**-Las frases delimitadas con barras, son pensamientos d vertidos de manera textual por los personajes que intervienen en este capitulo**

**-Los puntos suspensivos sirven para identificar los silencios entre una frase y otra…**

**-La escritura subrayada corresponde a notas o cartas textuales que leen los personajes.**

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA **

**CAPITULO 12 **

_Después del inesperado encuentro con Helena y sus hijos, André regresa a la mansión Jarjayes lleno de júbilo; no quiere que nada ni nadie le arrebate este momento felicidad que la vida le ha regalado._

_Aun así un pensamiento invadía su cabeza, pues esta situación no se podría ocultar por mucho tiempo, en solo dos días, sus hijos, la familia Jarjayes, su abuela y en especial Oscar conocerían la verdad y su vida cambiaria por completo._

_André Grandier grabó en su memoria los rostros angelicales de sus hijos, y estando en sus aposentos dio gracias a Dios diciendo_

-Dios, hoy quiero darte gracias por la vida que me has dado, y por darme la oportunidad de ser padre y de tener dos maravillosos hijos; también quiero darte gracias por darme unos momentos de vista y grabar en mi mente sus rostros;…

Mi pequeña Jazminne, tan linda como mi madre, y en honor a ella lleva su nombre. Sus ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, su cabello rubio, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su cuerpo delgado y sus labios carnosos, es casi tan linda como la mujer que amo;… y mi pequeño André, parece que me estuviera mirando en el espejo cuando tenía su edad, pero su mirada es dulce y serena …

¡Cuánto tiempo perdido!, como me hubiera gustado verlos dar sus primeros pasos, calmar su llanto en las noches, enseñarles sus primeras palabras y mostrarles lo bello que es el mundo en que vivimos…, Aun así te doy gracias, porque ahora tendré la oportunidad de recuperar ese tiempo y brindarles todo mi cariño; ayúdame a ser un buen padre.

_Mientras tanto en el estudio, el pintor da los últimos toques, resaltando el color zafiro especial y único que poseían los ojos de la dama que posaba ante él._

_Oscar lucia agotada, pero aun así posó para el pintor, hasta que este exclamó.. _-Ya he concluido con la obra señorita

_En ese momento se presentan en el estudio el General Jarjayes y el ama de llaves, quienes quedan boquiabiertos ante la pintura._

_Para el General el cuadro es perfecto ya que se habían logrado plasmar en él la fuerza y entrega de Oscar a su servicio militar; y según su impresión, ella se veía gloriosa._

_Para su nana la pintura era algo exagerada, pero el pintor no había dejado de lado ningún detalle del rostro de su adorada niña, pues se veía esplendida y hermosa. _

_André se apresura para contemplar la pintura, pero su vista no le permite hacerlo;… Oscar que está junto a él, nota el gran esfuerzo que hace André; por eso su expresión no es de alegría, sino de un profundo dolor_

_Al ver la reacción de Oscar el pintor dijo… _-Esta es la mejor obra que he realizado, pero si no les gusta me la llevaré a mi casa y la conservaré como uno de mis mas grandes tesoros

_Inmediatamente el General Jarjayes le respondió_ – No por favor, déjela, este será el orgullo de la mansión Jarjayes; venga conmigo, brindemos por esa maravillosa obra

_El pintor, el General y su ama de llaves salen del estudio dejando a Oscar y André solos ante el enorme cuadro en el que se enmarcó el retrato_

_Oscar se sirve una copa de coñac y se sienta sobre el sillón, ella conoce la triste realidad del hombre al que ama, pero nota cierto aire de alegría en su rostro._

_André más que ansioso por apreciar el rostro de Oscar plasmado en el lienzo, se pone de pie ante el cuadro, e imagina lo que sus ojos no pueden ver; entonces dice… _-Tan bonita como la describen, tu sonrisa brilla como si todas las luces del mundo estuvieran iluminándote… y la corona de laureles que llevas en tu cabello rubio es tan bonita…

_Oscar escucha atentamente las palabras de André y no puede contener la tristeza que ahogaba su garganta,… las lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos, y pensó para sí…_ / André no intentes lo imposible, yo ya sé que no puedes ver, en la pintura no llevo ninguna corona de laureles…/

_Pero André continuo diciendo_ - Una rosa blanca, no!.. son muchas rosas blancas ¡! Que bosque es ese?... ya sé, es el bosque de Arras donde te invité una vez, no es así Oscar?

-Es cierto André, el pintor me dijo que iría hasta Arras para poder hacerme un boceto

_André exclamó_ -Es maravilloso! Tu gentileza, tu nobleza y hasta tu delicadeza están expresadas. Nunca podré olvidar toda tu belleza, la cual ahora esta dibujada aquí.

_Oscar, se estremeció ante las hermosas palabras de André, por lo que no pudo contenerse y decir_-Muchas gracias André – _se puso de pie ante él, y acaricio suavemente su rostro._

_André se quedó por unos minutos más intentando ver el cuadro, pero Oscar salió corriendo del estudio. _

_No podía contener las ganas de llorar y sacar a la luz tanto sufrimiento por el que estaba atravesando_. _Ella sabía en su interior que el futuro que tanto había anhelado junto André nunca llegaría, pues sus días estaban contados…_

_Desde el recibidor el General la observa, y acercándose a ella le dice…_-Oscar, porque lloras hija mía? que pasa contigo?

_Ella le respondió_ – Padre, dime, porque no puedo ser feliz?

_El General Jarjayes se entristeció por las palabras de su hija y estrechándola entre sus brazos le dijo… _-Claro que puedes hija, serás feliz, muy feliz, te lo mereces, eres una mujer integra a la que la vida nada le puede negar…, y ahora sécate esas lagrimas, pues tu padre hará todo lo que este a su alcance para que seas dichosa.

_Oscar se enterneció ante las dulces palabras de su padre quien siempre había sido muy duro con ella. Se secó las lágrimas y le esbozó una leve sonrisa, entonces el General le dijo…_-Así te vez mucho mejor hija mía; sabes, hoy vino a verme el Conde de Girodelle

-Girodelle?... a que vino?... hace mucho que no lo veo, me gustaría hablar con él, creo que le debo una sincera disculpa

-Creo que no será posible, pues el Conde vino a despedirse, se ha marchado de Versalles, renunció al ejército, y me ha dicho que iniciara una nueva vida en otro lugar

_Oscar bajo la mirada y ante la noticia dijo_ – Ya veo, me hubiera gustado verlo aunque fuera una última vez

_El General recordando la carta que Girodelle le había dejado se la entregó en sus manos a Oscar, quien recobró el semblante y se dirigió al viejo roble para leerla. La nota decía lo siguiente…_

[Madmoaselle, escribo estas líneas porque me faltó valor para ver su rostro por última vez; he decidido dejar Versalles y el bullicio de Paris para re encontrarme. 

Desde que tengo uso de razón le entregué mi vida al ejército y a la corona, y nunca me cuestioné el por qué; Pero gracias a usted, he comprendido que la vida es algo más que empuñar una espada.

Deseo que nunca olvide que el amor que le confesé es el más sincero y puro. Fueron muchos años tras sus pasos, fueron muchas las noches en las que soñé con sus labios y su cuerpo. Usted ha sido la única mujer a la que he amado.

Desde que descubrí su belleza natural y la nobleza de su espíritu, no ha pasado un solo día en que no piense en usted, mi mayor anhelo siempre ha sido verla dichosa.

Es por eso que ha llegado la calma a mi corazón; llegar a la conclusión de que sin usted mi vida no tenía sentido fue muy difícil de aceptar, y más difícil fue comprender lo que significa el amor. Pero cuando uno ama debe olvidarse de los instintos y pensar primero en esa persona antes que en uno mismo. 

Es por eso mi querida Oscar que he decidido marcharme, hay muchas cosas que quiero conocer, creo que la tormenta ya pasó.; y ahora me permito decirle que no guarde mas su pasión, entréguela! Regale algo de su belleza y de su alma a la persona que ama. 

Entréguese a ese sentimiento que la invade y sea feliz, no se niegue al amor. 

Yo se que usted ama, y sé que ese amor es correspondido, él al igual que yo, la amó en silencio, pero debo aceptar que en este duelo he sido el perdedor. 

Oscar, siempre estarás en mis recuerdos como una persona inigualable, por eso se que entenderás el significado de estas líneas, ama…, ama intensamente, y dale gracias a la vida por ser una mujer maravillosa.

Con todo mi amor… Conde, Víctor Clemente de Girodelle]

_Oscar estrechó la nota en su pecho y en voz alta se dijo_ – Ama intensamente…, Gracias Víctor, siempre estarás en mis recuerdos con una persona muy valiosa… Amor mío, André, he sido tan egoísta, tan ciega…. Te amo y no puedo esperar más para decirte lo que siento

_En ese instante Oscar logra escuchar caballos dentro de los jardines de la mansión, así que ingresa en su casa en busca de André. Cuando se encuentran, el ruido de los caballos es más intenso; Oscar y André saben que es a ellos a quienes buscan._

_Alain de Soisons y tres solados más, se hacían presentes en la mansión Jarjayes, y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros les dijeron… _-Comandante, André, acabamos de recibir órdenes del Coronel De Guilló

_Oscar conmocionada por la presencia de sus subordinados se dirige al líder de los tres… _-Alain viniste hasta acá?

- Solo le informo que hemos recibido la orden de que mañana a las 8 de la mañana la compañía B de la guardia Francesa, levantará armas y caminara hacia la plaza de Tullerias. Lo hará junto con otros regimientos, pues los alborotadores están armados

-Gracias Alain, regresen a las barracas, los alcanzaremos allá

_Oscar mira André y le dice_ – Si Alain vino hasta aquí, es porque la orden implica atacar al pueblo, espero… que solo sea una impresión mía

_André asintió en silencio a las palabras de Oscar, quien a su vez le dio la siguiente orden_

-André por favor prepara los caballos; mañana debemos salir muy temprano a Paris

_André bajó hacia el establo; en su interior sabia que esta no era un orden cualquiera. Oscar tenía mucha razón en presentir que el ataque contra el pueblo era inminente. _

_Mientras ajustaba las riendas de los caballos y terminaba de alimentarlos, el General Jarjayes se pone de pie en el umbral de establo. André no distingue de quien se trata y creyendo que es Oscar le dice… _-Ya está listo, puedes irte cuando quieras

_Entonces el General se acercó a él, y André pudo ver con claridad de que no era Oscar quien estaba a su lado, entonces se disculpó_.

_El General Jarjayes, tomo la palabra y le dijo a su sirviente…_-André saldrás mañana con ellos, yo no sé cuándo pero también hare lo posible por alcanzarlos. Antes de que partas, quiero decirte algo muy importante

-Usted dirá General

-Si fueras un noble permitiría que te casaras con Oscar, y no solamente haría eso, te daría mis mejores augurios con todo mi corazón, pero por favor, no dejes que te maten. ¡Vuelve André, vuelve!

_El General se había sincerado con André, el sabia que Oscar lo amaba, y que solo él podía darle a su hija la felicidad que ella tanto anhelaba; por tal razón estaba dispuesto a entregarle su titulo y estrechándolo entre sus brazos agregó…_-Lo harás André? Harás lo que te pido?

_André satisfecho por las palabras y por la reacción del General, quien abiertamente le estaba dando su consentimiento para ser feliz junto a Oscar le respondió… _-Así lo haré General Jarjayes

_Oscar estaba observando desde afuera de las caballerizas la escena, y al escuchar las palabras de su padre, prefirió no interrumpir y celebró en silencio que por fin la había comprendido._

_Esa noche el ama de llaves quien también era la abuela de André, les preparó una cena sin precedentes. El General había ordenado preparar infinidad de platillos para compartir con su familia._

_Esa noche mientras la servidumbre preparaba la mesa ocurrió lo impensado. El General fijando su mirada en André, quien ayudaba a su abuela con la comida le dijo… _-Hijo, deja que los sirvientes se ocupen, hoy quiero que tú y tu abuela compartan esta cena en la mesa con nosotros

_Oscar guardó silencio esperando la reacción de André, y para su sorpresa él contestó… _-General, usted siempre ha sido como un padre para mi, a pesar de su carácter y de que casi nunca lo he visto sonreír, se que su corazón es bueno y que ama profundamente a su familia; quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para felicitarlo por la excelente hija que ha formado, y con gusto mi abuela y yo compartiremos la mesa con ustedes.

_La abuela titubeo para sentarse a la mesa, pero Lady Jarjayes fue muy insistente y la invitó a sentarse junto a ella_

_André tomó el lugar junto a Oscar quien por debajo de la mesa le tomó la mano._

_El General no pudo contener la alegría que en ese momento lo invadió, y algunas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Esa noche los Jarjayes y los Grandier compartieron como una sola familia, recordaron muchos momentos de sus vidas, y entre algunas risas se despidieron cuando la noche llego a su fin._

_André partió a su habitación más tranquilo, sabía que los días que se avecinaban serian terribles. Pero una esperanza nacía en su corazón, ahora a pesar de su escasa visión, entendía que debía concentrar sus energías en recuperarse, para poder educar a sus hijos y conquistar abiertamente el amor de Oscar para que ella finalmente le confesara sus sentimientos. _

_Oscar también pensaba en que ahora que su vida empezaba a tener sentido se acercaba lentamente a la muerte. Pero un deseo en su corazón hacia que anhelara la vida; esa vida que tanto necesitaba para entregarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre que había elegido. _

_Mientras tanto en Paris, Saint Just y Robespiere junto a otros revolucionarios se reúnen para terminar de una vez por todas con la monarquía. Ahora el maestro esta enceguecido por el dolor y muchos de sus discursos son motivados por el desprecio que ahora siente por la mujer que no ha podido dejar de amar. _

_Este hecho lo conoce Saint Just quien se aprovecha de Robespiere para saciar su sed de sangre. _

_En la central de operaciones revolucionaria, Saint Just organiza uno a uno los ataques a Versalles para presionar a la familia real; entonces uno de sus colaboradores le dice_

-Maestro, hay cierto edificio camino al palacio que según mis informes está siendo usado para resguardar el armamento militar, creo que sería muy conveniente asaltar dicho edificio, pues nuestras armas no son nada comparadas con las que poseen los soldados que están apostados sobre las calles de Paris

_Saint Just le respondió_ – Ese es un dato interesante, y… se podría saber si este camino conduce alguna mansión de nobles?

_Su subordinado le respondió_ -Según me han dicho, este camino solo es transitado por aquellos que se dirijan a la mansión Jarjayes

-La mansión Jarjayes dices?... Bien. Considerando que se trata de armas, habrá que organizar un ataque. Asegúrense de asesinar a toda persona que trate de impedir el robo de las armas, en especial a los soldados que transitan ese camino

-Pero señor, los soldados están en las barracas, es imposible que puedan pasar por ahí

_Saint Just con la idea firme de cobrar venganza les responde_… -– Se que la Comandante Jarjayes no duerme en las barracas, así que de seguro pasará por ese camino, cuando la vean… mátenla! Y si ven que la acompaña un soldado, no lo maten, solo tráiganlo ante mí, si es el hombre que pienso… tendrá una muerta lenta y llena de sufrimiento.

-A la orden señor_.- De inmediato un centenar de personas y alrededor de 30 revolucionarios armados, salen rumbo al edificio._

_Cerca del alba, Oscar y André parten en sus caballos rumbo a las Tullerias. Van despacio apreciando el paisaje que rodea a la mansión._

_André fija su mirada en Oscar, pero solo puede ver sombras, así que en su mente le pide a Dios que le dé solo una oportunidad para poder ver con claridad; presiente que tal vez esta sea la última que tenga para decirle a su amada la verdad que el ahora conoce._

_Oscar por su parte, solo piensa en el sufrimiento de André. Piensa en la forma de hacerle entender que estando a su lado su vida corre un grave peligro. Desea decirle cuanto lo ama…, desea decirle que ella conoce perfectamente su padecimiento y que a pesar de ello, jamás dejara de amarlo aun cuando la muerte toque su puerta. _

_Estando ya en el camino logran escuchar ruidos y gritos de muchas personas, unos segundos después…, la multitud se hace presente con palos y piedras en dirección al edificio en donde estaban algunas armas pertenecientes al ejército de su majestad._

_Oscar y André se detienen en el camino tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Pero uno de los subversivos se percató de la presencia de los soldados e incitó a la turba para multitud les tiraba piedras y palos, pero los revolucionarios empezaron a disparar a matar._

_Oscar y André no tuvieron más alternativa que adentrarse en las aguas del lago, pero una de las piedras que caían del cielo cual lluvia otoñal, golpeó la cabeza de André hiriéndolo._

_Como pudo, Oscar arrastró el caballo de André quien yace sobre el corcel casi desmayado y lo conduce rápidamente hasta el bosque, en donde la obscuridad reinaba. Por ende no fueron hallados por los rebeldes._

_Oscar recuesta sobre la hierba el cuerpo de André y con uno de sus pañuelos humedecido con agua del lago limpia su herida. Poco a poco André recobra el sentido. El golpe de la piedra tuvo un efecto positivo para su visión, pues en ese momento pudo ver con claridad el rostro de Oscar._

_Aun asustada por el ataque, Oscar se dirige André y le dice_ - No podemos seguir adelante, regresemos

_André toma su caballo y ambos empiezan a caminar muy despacio en medio de la espesura del bosque, pero todos los caminos están cerrados por la turba, así que deciden no avanzar más y esperar hasta que la gente se disipe,… entonces Oscar pregunta… _-André dime como te sientes?

_Él le respondió_ -Estoy bien, no te preocupes pronto sanaré

_Oscar exigiendo la verdad le dice… -_-Me has estado engañando durante mucho tiempo, estoy hablando de tu vista. El doctor me lo dijo, con dificultades puedes ver. Eso es cierto?

_André no responde a la pregunta de Oscar. Entonces ella le dice…_ -André, regresemos a casa de una vez. Más tarde que marche a Paris, no te llevare conmigo. Le pediré a la nana que te cuide y regresaras solo al cuartel

_Oscar avanza unos pasos hasta quedar frente André y muy cerca de su rostro le suplica…_-Por favor haz lo que te digo, André no dejes que nada te pase

André guardo silencio por unos cuantos segundos, y desde el corazón le respondió… -Iré contigo… Oscar lo haré, tu sabes que siempre he estado contigo y no voy a dejarte nunca

_Tal muestra de amor hizo que Oscar no se contuviera, así que desde el fondo de su alma y con lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo… _-André, yo siempre estuve enamorada de Fersen mientras sabia que tú me amabas, yo… amaba a Fersen. Dime, acaso sigues amando a una persona como yo?

_André le respondió_ – **Te Amaré Mientras yo Viva… **

Oscar abraza André con tal fuerza como si en su abrazo le dijera todo lo que desde hacia tiempo sentía por él, pero era necesario decirlo, así que sin titubear le confesó… -André yo también te amo! te amo!

_André la mira con ternura y tomándola de la mano le dijo_-Querida Oscar, yo ya lo sabía, lo supe desde hace mucho tiempo, lo supe desde antes de nacer

_Ambos se funden en el más sublime de los besos, por fin, Oscar confesaba lo que su corazón no podía acallar._

_La mujer que había intentado ocultar salía con ímpetu apretando con fuerza el cuerpo del hombre al que deseaba entregarse por completo._

-André, no sabes cuánto tiempo había esperado este momento, este sentimiento puede más que mi voluntad, yo creía estar enamorada, pero solo hasta que supe que sin ti mi vida no vale nada, entendí lo que es el amor.

Tú eres mi amor y mi tesoro más valioso, y quiero… que compartamos nuestras vidas. Cuando estás conmigo me dan ganas de vivir, sí… quiero vivir!

_André embriagado por el abrazo de su amaba y por su exquisito aroma le dijo_ -Oscar yo solo sé que tú me complementas, eres y serás para siempre, el amor de mi vida

-André quiero ser tuya, quiero que seamos marido y mujer de hoy en adelante…, aquí en la obscuridad, frente a todas aquellas almas que nos miran desde el cielo, quiero que me enseñes todo tu amor, necesito de ti …

_Con estas palabras André besa los labios de Oscar posando sus manos sobre su fina cintura. Oscar se entrega en sus bazos sin temor, pero su cuerpo tiembla y sus manos están muy frías. Ese mismo frio es percibido por el pecho desnudo de André al que acaricia cual seda fina. _

_André entiende que Oscar solo puede ser suya, y como la rosa más bella de todo Versalles merece ser tratada con delicadeza,… como toda una dama. Desabrocha uno a uno los botones de su uniforme militar para llegar después hasta sus pechos, los cuales se posaron sobre la palma de sus manos como el algodón._

_Todas estas sensaciones nuevas para Oscar, le proporcionaban gran felicidad. Ella que se había reservado para la persona a la que había amado en secreto, ahora era un libro abierto cuyas páginas serian leídas._

_André penetró su cuerpo suavemente, y Oscar embriagada de pasión, le dio lo mejor de ella, y expresó todo su amor en un acto de complicidad… como aquellos amantes a los que la luna envolvió en sus brazos_. _Abrazados sobre la hierba, André toma la palabra y le dice a su amada…_-Sabes, muchas veces soñé con este momento, pero jamás imagine que llegaría…, Oscar hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, por eso quiero que seas mi esposa.

Yo no sé si el Rey o General nos lo permitan, pero solo sé que Dios ha sido testigo de nuestro amor y nos ha dado su bendición para que por fin seamos felices; dime amor mío, quieres ser mi esposa?

_Oscar entregada a la tibieza la de la piel de André le respondió_ -Claro que sí, juro ante Dios, amarte y respetarte, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la tristeza, y en la alegría, en la juventud y en la vejez y hasta que la muerte nos separe

_André abrazándola con fuerza y expresando en su abrazo la alegría que invadía su ser le respondió.. _ -Yo también lo juro Oscar…, juro seguir amándote a pesar de las adversidades, y mi amor jamás se agotará, aun si la muerte nos separa.Y ahora que eres mi esposa ante Dios, debo decirte algo muy importante sobre mí; y espero que lo comprendas, ya que hasta ayer desconocía este hecho

-André, acaso debo comprender algo de ti, cuando has sido tú quien siempre ha estado a mi lado a pesar de mi?

-Oscar esto es diferente;… veras hasta hace algunas horas mi vida no tenía mucho sentido, pensaba en ti y en que tal vez nunca podríamos ser felices debido a mi ceguera; pensaba que no podía condenar a nadie a estar a mi lado en estas condiciones.

Pero sucedió algo que no esperaba, y eso tiene que ver con mi pasado, y con una mujer que tú conoces.

_Oscar intrigada por las palabras de André pregunta…_ -Una mujer?

-Si, se trata de Helena. Recuerdas que en algún momento había decidido unir mi vida a la de ella? …

-Lo recuerdo amor mío…

- Bueno, en aquel tiempo fue que descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti y estos no pudieron ocultarse, así que Helena supo entenderlo y por eso nuestra relación terminó. Yo la quise mucho,… ella fue para mí como un bálsamo en mis momentos de angustia; pero nunca pude amarla, pues mi corazón siempre fue tuyo.

Después ella se marchó de Paris, y solo hasta mi re encuentro con Rosalie supe que Helena era madre.

Desde ese momento me había propuesto encontrarla para conocer la verdad, necesitaba verla, y escuchar de su boca el nombre del padre de sus hijos.

Quizá tú no lo sabes, pero Helena fue víctima de abuso; Fiorele de Saint Just abusó de ella y por eso no era claro para mí quien era el padre de sus hijos.

Pero ayer en la tarde, todas mis dudas quedaron atrás,… Helena esta en Paris y me ha dicho la verdad sobre sus hijos…, Oscar, ellos también son mis hijos. Soy el padre de dos niños de 8 años; y quiero darles todo mi cariño. Pero… yo a ti te amo, y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más, por eso te suplico que me entiendas y que aceptes mi realidad

_Oscar guardó silencio, jamás se había cruzado por su mente la idea de que André fuera padre. Entonces él la estrecho entre sus brazos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo…_-Oscar… yo te amo y créeme cuando te digo que jamás te dejaré ir.

_Oscar entendiendo las palabras de su amado le respondió_ -André, tu eres mi esposo, y si tienes hijos, ellos también serán mi hijos; no puedo culparte por haber buscado a otra mujer cuando yo creí amar a otro hombre.

Mi amor por ti no tiene barreras yo te seguiré siempre, toda la vida.

_André le agradeció con un gesto las hermosas palabras de Oscar. Beso sus labios intensamente envolviendo con su cuerpo la desnudez de su esposa._

_Oscar después de entregarse al beso de su esposo, le pregunto…_ -Pero dime los has visto, ellos ya te conocen?

_André le respondió lleno de alegría_ -Si amor mío. Los vi, es un niño y una niña… Jazminne es su nombre; ayer la pequeña salió de su casa buscando a su padre, y fue entonces cuando la encontré llorando en el árbol junto al lago de la mansión. Yo no sabía quién era ella, hasta que un rato después llego Helena. Al verme Helena me reconoció pero los niños aun desconocen quien soy yo.

Además también tengo un hijo; André Giuseppe es mi hijo varón.

_Oscar concentrada en las palabras de André y admirada por la alegría que expresaba en sus palabras al hablar de sus hijos no pudo evitar preguntarle…_-Quieres decir que tus hijos aun no saben quién eres tú?

_André bajo la mirada y le respondió_ –No aun. Ellos solo saben que el nombre de su padre nombre es André Grandier; pero Helena me ha pedido que le dé tiempo para presentarme ante ellos.

Oscar ese momento será muy importante para mí, y quiero que estés a mi lado cuando suceda

_Oscar entrelazo su mano a la de el hombre que estaba a su lado y le dijo… -_-André, ten la seguridad de que estaré contigo… _y pensó para sí_…

/ André, me queda tan poco tiempo para vivir; como podría negarte la posibilidad de ser feliz con tus hijos. Como me gustaría haber tenido mejor fortuna y tener un hijo tuyo… pero, el amor no es egoísta, ya que cuando se ama debemos olvidarnos de los instintos y pensar primero en esa persona antes que en uno mismo/.

_André incrédulo ante las palabras de su amada le preguntó_ -Oscar no me odias por mi pasado? …

_Oscar saliendo de sus pasamientos y esbozando una amplia sonrisa le respondió_ -Jamás podría hacerlo. Debo confesar que jamás esperé esta noticia, pero este momento junto a ti, y la celebración de nuestro amor, hace que pueda entenderlo.

_Y agregó…-_ André, prométeme que serás un buen padre y que les enseñaras a tus hijos el verdadero valor de la nobleza y que ellos tendrán un corazón tan puro como el tuyo…

-Por que lo dices Oscar? por qué debo prometerte algo así? … acaso es no estarás conmigo viéndolos crecer?

_Oscar guardo silencio y entonces mirando con ternura a su esposo le dijo…_-Siempre, siempre estaré contigo. André abrázame… abrázame muy fuerte…

_Aquella mágica noche el amor había sido el protagonista. Después de entregarse el uno al otro en un acto de amor sin precedentes. El deber los obligaba a partir hacia las barracas. _ _Ambos saben que sus destinos tendrán que pasar por pruebas muy duras para poder disfrutar del amor que por tanto tiempo les ha sido negado._

_Al llegar a las barracas, Oscar partió hasta el despacho del General en Jefe en donde todos los Comandantes de las compañías que partirían a las Tullerias recibirían las órdenes para ese día._

_Era la mañana del 13 de julio de 1789. En la barraca del regimiento B todos los soldados, incluyendo André Grandier, se reúnen para decidir entre todos que es lo que harán ante esta nueva situación _

_Alain de Soisons toma la palabra y se dirige a sus compañeros diciendo … _-Amigos, los Comandantes de todas las compañías de la Guardia Real, han sido convocados para recibir órdenes de atacar al pueblo y a todos aquellos que participen de la revolución de Francia; Nosotros no podemos hacer oídos sordos y cumplir estas órdenes como si fuéramos títeres del Rey.

Tenemos que entender que somos personas, y como tales debemos tomar una decisión muy importante. No olviden que estamos hablando de sus familias y de gente inocente que solo se ha preocupado por tener un país igualitario. Yo Alain de Soisons, he decidido que si me ordenan disparar contra el pueblo, dejaré la guardia y me uniré al grito de la revolución.

_Todos los soldados guardaron silencio ante las palabras de su sargento, pero uno de ellos, respondió… _-Alain, si tomas esa decisión, ten la seguridad de que mi familia y yo te acompañaremos; yo soy parte del pueblo!, y los seres a los que amo también. Jamás podría apretar el gatillo frente a ellos.

Así que hermano, yo te acompañaré en esta decisión, pues pienso igual que tu.

_Al escuchar las alentadoras palabras del soldado Grandier, el resto de los solados de la compañía B se sumaron a la decisión de apoyar al pueblo pese a las órdenes que pudieran impartirles._

_En ese instante Oscar se hace presente en las barracas, con el rostro desencajado. Aun así su mirada era firme, y el mensaje para sus hombres seria trasmitido con franqueza conociendo de antemano los verdaderos motivos por los que se habían enlistado en las filas de la guardia real._

_Entonces la Comandante Jarjayes se dirige a ellos y les dice… _-Bien Caballeros, creo que todos ustedes están enterados de que a las ocho en punto, nuestra orden es mantener a toda la gente armada bajo control. Pero si llegara a presentarse un alboroto nuestro deber es dispararles…

_En ese instante llega hasta el umbral de las barracas el Coronel del Guilló, segundo al mando de la compañía después de Oscar, quien sentía un gran aprecio por ella, ya que en alguna oportunidad él había descubierto el padecimiento que amenazaba la vida de su comandante. Y Mirándola a los ojos le dijo… _-No se detenga, continúe por favor

_Oscar sabía que el Coronel era una buena persona, pero aun así era un aristócrata, y de seguro no iba a estar de acuerdo con lo que ella había planeado hacer. Pero como el tiempo apremiaba, no tuvo más alternativa que continuar con su discurso_

-Tal vez muchos de ustedes tengan parientes cercanos dentro de la multitud, y si les doy la orden de disparar probablemente no querrán tirar del gatillo, y yo lo entenderé

Y agregó… - Ahora quiero hablarles con franqueza, y les diré el camino que seguiré esta vez como individuo.

En esta ocasión renuncio a mí puesto como Comandante por la razón de que el hombre al que amo y en el cual confío, tal vez no quiera que ustedes le disparen a la gente de la multitud, y yo obedeceré lo que él diga. Si él dice que pelemos con esa gente lo haremos, sin importar mis órdenes anteriores.

Caballeros, ahora soy la esposa de André Grandier y planeo dejar mi huella de mujer con el papel de su esposa.

_Al escuchar las palabras de Oscar el rostro de André se iluminó. Ella le había dado el lugar como su esposo delante de todos sus hombres y pudo entender que el amor de Oscar hacia él era aun más imponente de lo que había imaginado… Por eso se dirigió a su amada y le dijo… _-Oscar… mi amor…

_Pero Oscar motivada por los sentimientos de mujer que ahora invadían su pecho continúo diciendo… _-André, ahora serás tu el que de las órdenes; yo seguiré el camino que tú indiques.

_Ante el silencio sepulcral de todos los presentes, Alain de Soisons, soltó una gran carcajada y dijo… _-Oscar, puedes tener la seguridad de que no tienes que resignarte.

Antes de que llegaras estábamos hablando, y decidimos que si hay una pelea dejaremos la guardia real y nos uniremos a los demás para pelear por la revolución. Pero si piensas lo mismo no hay necesidad. Comandante si nos ordena pelear por las personas armadas le obedeceremos, aunque dejemos la guardia real…

_Oscar dirigió su mirada André y le preguntó… _-André? estás de acuerdo?

_André asintió con la cabeza y respondió…_ – Creo que Alain tiene razón Oscar

_Oscar se sintió feliz por la reacción de André. Sabía que el camino que le esperaba como parte del pueblo no sería fácil, pero aun así la sensación de felicidad que la envolvía en ese momento haría que cualquier sacrificio valiera la pena._

_Ella había decidido unir su vida a la de un hombre plebeyo, renunciando a su titulo dentro de la nobleza, dándole vida un amor invaluable. _

_Alain de Soisons sintió alegría al enterarse de que ahora su gran amigo sostenía una relación infranqueable con la mujer a la que siempre había amado. Entonces tomó nuevamente la palabra y les dijo… _-Estoy a sus ordenes Capitán; y ahora que ya se sabe, ¡felicidades a ustedes dos! …

_Toda la compañía B se llenó de esperanza al conocer que su Comandante había decidido unirse en la lucha por la revolución; pero había una persona presente a quien la noticia no le alegro mucho. _

_Entonces Oscar dirigió su mirada al Coronel y le dijo… _-Coronel, ya que usted es un aristócrata, no pretendo que se nos una

_El Coronel les respondió_ -Cierto, no podría hacerlo

_Oscar se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, pues sabía que su desacuerdo no era por la decisión de apoyar al pueblo, sino porque el Coronel estaba al tanto del poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba._

_Aun así Oscar François de Grandier, supo obligarlo con su mirada a no confesar lo que sabía, y le dijo… _-Ahora está en sus manos enviar al cuartel el informe de lo que ha escuchado, porque va hacerlo cierto?

_El Coronel le respondió_ – Correcto es lo que voy hacer

_Esta respuesta hizo que Alain empuñara su sable y tomara posición de ataque. Oscar percibiendo la intensión de su subordinado para atacar al superior que tenía enfrente le dijo…_ -Espera, primero tenemos que escucharlo

_Entonces el Coronel de Guilló prosiguió_… – Así es, pero descansaré el día de hoy, así que mi informe llegará mañana. No tienen de que preocuparse. Comandante , mucha suerte en todo lo que haga.

_Oscar estrecha la mano del Coronel, pues sabía que su intensión era buena, entonces le agradeció _

_Alain notando que el Coronel en realidad les estaba dando tiempo para lograr el objetivo que se había trazado hizo esta reflexión en frente de todos diciendo… _-Por todo el tiempo que he estado hablando mal de usted a sus espaldas, le pido una sincera disculpa Coronel. Es muy extraño conocer a un noble cuyo corazón honre su titulo, y este ha sido el segundo caso que he visto.

_Oscar tomo la palabra entre sus hombres y les dijo… _-Soldados, ha llegado el momento, prepárense y en diez minutos los espero en el patio, no olviden nada. Esta quizá es la misión más importante de sus vidas!... _Y mirando André le dijo.. _ – Amor mío, te sientes bien para partir con nosotros?

_André le respondió_… – Claro que si Oscar, me siento mejor que nunca, luchar junto a ti por nuestro futuro y por el de toda Francia me llena de orgullo y esperanza

_Oscar bajó la mirada y le dijo_… – Está bien mi amor, te estaré esperando afuera y nunca olvides que Te Amo_, y le dio un cálido beso en los labios. _

_Alain que presencio la escena, se dirige a su compañero en tono burlesco y le dice… _-Amigo parece que me perdí del algo, que paso entre ustedes?... Resulta que ahora son marido y mujer! Además, La Comandante Oscar está irreconocible, parece una adolescente enamorada. Vamos… no te deja ni respirar!

_André esbozó una sonrisa y le respondió_ –-Alain, Oscar finalmente me ha confesado su amor, me ha dicho que me ama y que solo conmigo puede compartir su vida.

Nos hemos casado ante Dios. Este fue un pacto que hicimos en secreto, pues hasta ayer Oscar perteneció a la nobleza. Hoy esa mujer me ha demostrado que me ama y se ha entregado a mí por completo. Amigo, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Además hay otra cosa que no sabes

_Alain con una sonrisa en los labios le respondió_ -Dime, hay algo mas aparte de que ahora eres un hombre casado?

_André mientras terminaba de preparar sus pertenencias le respondió_ -Si Alain, ayer vi a Helena, y a mis hijos

-Haz dicho tus hijos!?... Eso quiere decir qué?

_André continuo diciendo_ … -Si Alain, ayer los vi, soy el padre de un niño que se parece mucho a mi, y de una niña cuya personalidad asombraría a todo este regimiento…, creo que ahora mi vida si tiene sentido.

_Alain aun conmocionado por las palabras de André le dijo…_ -Valla amigo mío, te envidio… ! no André no es cierto. Me alegro mucho por ti, haz sufrido y te mereces todo esto y más. Comparto sinceramente tu felicidad

_André dejando sus pertenencias de lado mira a su compañero fijamente a los ojos y le dice_… … -Gracias Alain, pero quiero que recuerdes algo…

-Dime

-Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste cuando Oscar salvó de la muerte a Lazal?

-Claro que lo recuerdo…, pero a que se deben tus palabras?

-Alain, presiento que este no es un día como los demás, hoy nuestras vidas estarán en riesgo. Lo que hemos decidido hacer es muy peligroso; Por eso necesito que recuerdes ese juramento, y que no lo olvides.

Tú debes cuidar de Oscar si algo malo llega a sucederme. Además, debes entregarle el libro de mis memorias, pues aunque no logré concluirlo, escribí en la última página una carta que solo puede ser leída por ella.

-Pero que dices André, a ti no te pasará nada y después de la revolución, te pondrás en manos de un medico que sane tu vista.

No pienses en cosas tristes, no ahora que la felicidad tocó a tu puerta.

_André volviendo su rostro al horizonte en donde los rayos del sol se asomaban con fuerza le respondió…_ -Tienes razón Alain, ahora debo ser positivo y concentrarme en lograr mi felicidad

-Así es, y hablando de tu visión… Dime como está, puedes ver bien?

_André le dijo_ -Es raro, pero desde ayer veo con claridad; cuando veníamos en dirección al cuartel, Oscar y yo sufrimos el ataque de una turba.

Una de las piedras que nos lanzaron golpeó mi cabeza dejándome casi inconsciente, y desde entonces, mi ojo ha visto con claridad… espero que esta mejoría sea definitiva

_Alain sonriente le dijo_… -Valla amigo, parece que sol que salió hoy está muy feliz por las cosas buenas que te han pasado. Ahora si es preciso que cantemos nuestra canción favorita…la recuerdas?... Que feliz soy ¡! Nada me angustia, no tengo problemas, la vida me sonríe! jajaja…Vamos ya debemos estar formados…

_Ambos compañeros y el resto del regimiento se pusieron de pie en el patio de las barracas_.

_Con gran voz el Sargento Alain de Soisons exclamó…_ - ¡Compañía formen! … Regimiento B cargo del Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes, presenten saludos… ¡firmes!

_Oscar entonces se dirige a la compañía y les dice…_-Fieles soldados del Regimiento B, empecemos nuestra marcha a las Tullerias… a galope!

_Unas cuadras antes de llegar a la plaza de Tullerias, uno de los soldados encargados del reconocimiento de campo le informa a Oscar que la gente armada esta apostada sobre la plaza, y que se enfrentan con lo que tienen a los soldados, lo cual indica que se ha iniciado un baño de sangre._

_Entre la multitud que enfrentaba a los soldados, estaban Bernard Chatelet y su esposa, quienes habían sido sacados por la fuerza de su hogar, el cual había sido quemado por los soldados. _

_Cuando la compañía B de la Guardia Real llego a las Tullerias, el enfrentamiento había concluido y el pueblo regresaba en completa confusión._

_Al ver a los soldados del regimiento comandado por Oscar sintieron temor, y tomaron posición de ataque. _

_Oscar notó que la gente estaba temerosa, y por ello se dirigió a ellos diciendo_… -Esperen por favor. No pretendemos pelear en contra de ustedes. Si hubiéramos querido, hubiéramos acabado con ustedes cuando se estaban retirando, así que lo mejor será que nos dejen pasar.

_La gente mirándolos con desconfianza les abrió camino. Oscar acompañada por su esposo y el resto de la compañía atraviesa las Tullerias hasta quedar enfrente de los soldados que habían atacado a la multitud_

_El Comandante de la compañía de soldados apostada sobre la plaza los reconoce y les dice… _-Supongo que son la compañía B de la Guardia Real. Lambesque, Comandante de los Dragones Alemanes…, Identifíquese, dígame inmediatamente su grado y cargo.

_Oscar mirando fijamente al Comandante Lambesque le respondió_ -Mi nombre es Oscar François, y no tengo cargo ni grado si eso quiere saber. Por favor retire a sus hombres, o de otra manera tendremos que dispararles

_El comandante de los Dragones Alemanes se turbó ante la advertencia de Oscar y le dijo… _ -En realidad se atrevería?

_Oscar le respondió_… – Hoy en día, todos los hombres dan su mayor esfuerzo cumpliendo las ordenes que se les dan…

_Entonces el sargento Soisons intervino…_– ¡Ya escucharon!, ahora quite a sus hombres y déjenos pasar de inmediato

_El Comandante Lambesque, conociendo la fama de la Compañía, retira a sus hombres al cuartel. Aun así, este oficial al servicio del Rey, que por mucho tiempo había querido el puesto de Oscar y posteriormente de Girodelle, no escatimaría esfuerzos para que el ejército entero castigara la traición de los soldados pertenecientes al regimiento B._

_Oscar entendió que ahora que había declarado abiertamente su desacuerdo hacia el ejército de su majestad, no necesitaría portar su insignia de noble, por lo que la retiró de su uniforme y la arrojó al suelo dejando que fuera pisoteada por los caballos del regimiento. _

_Cuando se disponen a regresar a las barracas, muchas personas les cierran el camino, y los amenazan apuntando a matar. La gente estaba armada con los fusiles que habían sido robados del arsenal cercano a la mansión._

_Oscar entonces intercede por sus hombres; entrega sus armas personales y se introduce en medio de la multitud para demostrarles que su compañía no servía mas a la corona, y ahora al igual que la gente, lucharían por una Francia mejor. _

_Toma la palabra y le dice al pueblo… _ –Por favor les pido que escuchen con atención. Yo antes era una aristócrata.

Aunque no me crean y sus armas me estén apuntando, no voy a dar ninguna orden contra ustedes.

_Al escuchar estas palabras André, Alain y los demás soldados toman posición de ataque, ya que la el solo hecho de escuchar la palabra aristócrata hacia que la gente se enojara aun más y se abalanzaran en contra de Oscar._

_Pero ella les gritó desde donde estaba_… –Alto!... ninguno de ustedes debe disparar!. Ellos como ustedes pertenecen al tercer estado, sus corazones son como los suyos.

_Volviendo su voz a la multitud, Oscar continuo diciendo_ – Estos soldados mientras recibían un sueldo del Rey por estar en la guardia real le temían a este día; por ningún motivo querían enfrentarse a su mismo pueblo.

Deben creerme, así como a los miembros de la guardia real. Si es necesario, moriré aquí, pero en realidad espero que crean en la palabra de estos hombres.

_Al terminar de pronunciar su discurso, Bernard Chatelet se abre paso entre la multitud, y estando frente a Oscar le dice… _-Yo sí creo en todos los hombres de la Guardia Real, y eres bienvenido. Toma mi mano Oscar François.

_Toda la gente observó la reacción de uno de sus líderes más importantes. Entonces el pueblo decidió aceptar la ayuda del Regimiento B, quienes contaban con instrucción militar para enfrentar al Ejército del Rey. _

_Bernard entonces dirigió su mirada André y le dijo… _ - Siempre imagine que todo esto terminaría de esta manera o no es así André?

_André le respondió… _– Claro que si Bernard. Y ambos cierran el dialogo con un fuerte apretón de manos

_Rosalie llega hasta donde está su esposo y no puede disimular la emoción de ver nuevamente a Oscar. Así que ambas amigas se funden en un interminable abrazo que ahora las unía para luchar en contra de la tiranía. _

_Pero este hermoso encuentro fue interrumpido por el grito de un hombre que anunciaba que una compañía de 500 soldados de la armada se acercaba por el camino, y era inevitable su encuentro. Óscar de inmediato corre hasta su caballo y el regimiento a su cargo hace lo mismo… _

_Estando frente a los soldados, La Comandante Jarjayes de Grandier, da la orden de ataque y de seguir adelante al encuentro de los soldados de la corona. _

_Pero Bernard la detiene y le pregunta_ – Espera Oscar que es lo que estas planeando hacer?

_Oscar le respondió…_ – Impediremos su ataque atacando nosotros primero, y mientras hacemos eso, ustedes construirán unas barracas en el cuartel

_Bernard no entiende lo que dice Oscar le pregunta…_ -Construir unas barracas?

_Ella con seguridad le respondió_ -Así es, con unas barracas podrán pelear al mismo nivel que la armada. No es eso lo que queremos?

_Bernard entusiasmado le respondió_ – Si eso es lo que queremos!

_Oscar entonces moviliza a sus soldados al grito de…_ Vamos! Adelante!

_El Regimiento B toma el camino contrario a los soldados para rodearlos desde los callejones; la idea era distraerlos para que no lograran llegar hasta donde estaba la gente. Por ende, Oscar se dirigió a su compañía diciendo… _-Escuchen, si podemos llamar su atención, los guiaremos directamente a la plaza.

Nosotros estaremos detrás de ella y les aseguro que trataran de buscarnos; en ese momento realizaremos nuestro ataque. Vamos a la plaza! A galope!

_Al ver el avance del Regimiento B, los soldados comandados por Lambesque sienten temor, pero su líder les hace notar que son más, y que sin dudas podrán contrarrestar el ataque; entonces todos los soldados de la Compañía de Dragones Alemanes desenfundan sus espadas y cargan sus pistolas para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con el Regimiento al mando de Oscar._

_En el enfrentamiento André recibe un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. De inmediato su vista se nubla al punto de ver solo sombras. _André se ve perdido en medio de las balas y el filo de los sables.

_Pero Alain, quien estaba muy cerca de él, impide que le hieran y pregunta… _-André, que te pasa, porque te quedas ahí parado?

_André muy angustiado le respondió _– Alain, me golpearon, todo está borroso… no! … No es cierto, esta todo negro!, y justo ahora en un momento tan difícil!

_Alain nota la desesperación en las palabras de André, observando cómo Oscar y sus compañeros enfrentan férreamente a los soldados, le dice… _-No te preocupes André, yo seré tus ojos y te protegeré

_En ese instante Oscar divisa que mas soldados vienen atacarlos, por lo que ordena la retirada_

_Alain guía el caballo de André en medio de las balas, y le dice que mantenga su cabeza abajo a fin de que ninguna de estas lo alcance. _

_Todo el regimiento logra resguardarse bajo en canal de San Martin; para esa hora, los disturbios y enfrentamientos entre el ejército y el pueblo ya se había extendido por todas las calles de Paris. _

_Mientras tanto en la casa Lazinni, Helena empieza a recoger sus pertenencias, pues los soldados les habían exigido desalojar la casa lo antes posible, antes de que los disturbios llegaran hasta ellos_.

_Jazmín y André Giuseppe observaban a su madre desesperada empacando sus pertenencias, entonces le preguntaron… _-Madre porque nos vamos? Recuerda que el Sr. del lago nos dijo que mañana traería a nuestro padre a esta casa, no podemos irnos ahora!

_Helena detuvo su huida y mirando con ternura a sus hijos les dijo… _-Hijos míos, yo se que para ustedes es muy difícil entender algunas cosas que están pasando. Pero antes que nada, quiero pedirles perdón por haberlos separado tanto tiempo de su padre.

_y agregó_ … - Cuando sean más grandes les podre explicar los motivos que tuve para irme de esta ciudad sin decirle nada a su padre, pero lo más importante que tienen que saber, es que su padre es un buen hombre, que los ama y que está ansioso por estar con ustedes

_Jazminne entonces le dijo_ - Pero madre, si nos vamos de aquí no podremos verlo!

_Helena le respondió_… -–Te equivocas hija, ustedes ya lo han visto, el hombre del lago es André Grandier. Ese hombre al que abrazaron es vuestro padre

_Jazminne conmocionada por la confesión de Helena le respondió_ -No madre, no puede ser! Mi padre era un sirviente de los nobles, y el señor del lago es un soldado, no puede ser!

_Helena acercándose a su hija le respondió…_ -No hija mía, ahora André Grandier, tu padre, hace parte del ejército

_Jazminne con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le dijo_ -Pero madre, sabes lo que significa…, el señor del lago me contó que tenía un problema muy grave en la vista. Eso quiere decir que mi padre está en peligro…

_En ese momento uno de los soldados que custodiaba la plaza Le Blanc irrumpió en la casa y les dijo… _-Salgan ahora mismo. De lo contrario, no nos haremos responsables de lo que pueda pasarles!

_Helena angustiada por la situación, toma a sus hijos y les dice…_ -Niños por favor, debemos irnos…

_Pero Jazminne le respondió…_ – No me iré madre! No me iré hasta que mi padre aparezca por esa puerta!

_Entonces André Giuseppe miro con rabia a su hermana y le dijo…_-Jazminne tienes que venir con nosotros, hablaremos con el señor Chatelet para que encuentre a nuestro padre y nos reúna con él; no hagas sufrir a nuestra madre más de lo que ya ha sufrido

_La pequeña Jazminne supo entender las palabras de su hermano y a toda prisa salieron de la casa. Caminaron entre los enfrentamientos hasta llegar al edificio donde vivían Bernard y Rosalie, pero la construcción ardía en llamas._

_Helena desesperada, cae sobre sus rodillas. No sabe qué hacer ni a donde ir con sus pequeños. Un carruaje que pasaba por el lugar se detiene en frente de ella._

_Del carruaje baja una anciana quien le dice…_-Yo te conozco !

_Helena inmediatamente levanta la mirada con asombro, intentando recordar quién era la mujer, sin lograrlo. _

_Pero la mujer continua diciendo _-Como olvidarme de tus ojos!..., decididamente eres tú. Acaso no me recuerdas?

_Helena avergonzada por no recordar de quien se trataba le respondió… _-No señora, no la recuerdo

_La mujer inquirió y le dijo… _ – Eso no es importante ahora. Hija no puedes quedarte aquí en medio de este enfrentamiento, te ofrezco mi ayuda mientras pasa la tormenta aquí en Paris, de lo contrario podrían perder la vida

_Helena miró a su alrededor. La gente armada se enfrentaba violentamente a los solados; había heridos, mujeres y niños corriendo de un lado a otro sin rumbo; entonces tomo la mano de la anciana y subió a carruaje con sus hijos_

_Dentro del carruaje, la anciana le reiteró…_ –Acaso no me reconoces?... soy la ama de llaves de la mansión Jarjayes, yo soy la abuela de André Grandier. Tú eres la hija de Giuseppe, el mejor amigo de mi hijo Michell.

_En ese momento Helena reconoció a la mujer que en algún momento la había atendido en la mansión cuando su padre murió._

_Saliendo de sus recuerdos le respondió_ – Ahora la recuerdo señora, muchas gracias por su ayuda

_La anciana la miró con ternura y le respondió_… –Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. No te conozco bien, pero veo en tu mirar que has sufrido mucho.

_André y Jazminne que habían escuchado la conversación entre su madre y la anciana le preguntaron… _-Usted es la abuela de nuestro padre?

_La anciana los miró con asombro y fijó sus ojos en el rostro del pequeño André y les dijo_**… -**Vuestro padre?... pero que dicen! … Tú!... Pequeño, eres el vivo retrato de mi nieto_! y dirigiendo su mirada a Helena le pregunta _-Mujer, que significa todo esto?

_Helena con lagrimas en sus ojos pero con firmeza le respondió_… – Señora, ellos son hijos míos y de su nieto

_La anciana guardó silencio y estuvo a punto de desmayarse, por lo que el pequeño André incitó a los caballos al galope a fin de llevar a la anciana a la casa en donde trabajaba para que recuperara el semblante. Una vez estuvieron en la mansión Jarjayes, algunos sirvientes salieron en auxilio del ama de llaves._

_Helena no se separó ni un instante de la señora, y una vez esta se recuperó, esta le preguntó…_ -Mi niña, como es posible que mi André tuviera dos hijos. Porque no me dijo nada?

_Helena tratando de tranquilizarla le respondió_… – Señora, no culpe a su nieto, el no lo sabía. Hasta hace unas horas André ignoraba la existencia de sus hijos.

_Y continuó diciendo…- _Cuando confirmé mi embarazo no supe que hacer. Cuando terminó mi relación con André un hombre abusó de mí, y por eso me alejé de Paris… Tenía miedo de ese hombre…, solo hasta que mis hijos nacieron pude darme cuenta de que eran hijos de su nieto.

Pero preferí mantenerme lejos. Yo sabía que André amaba a Oscar de Jarjayes, y no quería obligarlo a renunciar a ese amor por mis hijos.

Admito que fue una decisión muy estúpida la cual tomé sin medir las consecuencias. Pero por eso estoy aquí para enmendar mis errores y darles a mis pequeños la oportunidad de tener un padre.

_La anciana tomó las manos de Helena y le dijo_… – No desesperes pequeña, todos los seres humanos cometemos muchos errores, pero ahora estas aquí y de seguro André debe estar feliz de tener unos hijos tan hermosos.

Nunca es tarde para recapacitar, y ten la seguridad que tus hijos tendrán el mejor padre que haya existido, y también tendrán una bisabuela que los llenará de amor

_Helena conmovida por las palabras de la señora se echó a llorar. Entonces la mujer le dijo… _-Por favor, llama a mis bisnietos, quiero que me conozcan

_Helena trajo ante la anciana André y a Jazminne y les dijo… _-Hijos míos, ella es la Señora de Grandier, es la abuela de su padre y fue quien se encargo de él desde que era muy pequeño, cuando sus abuelos murieron

_La anciana acaricio el rostro de Jazminne y le pregunto_…-Así que tu eres Jazminne,… eres una niña muy hermosa… _y mirando con ternura el rostro del pequeño André Giuseppe le dijo_… -André…?.. Eres igual a tu padre, tienes su mirada apacible y puedo percibir que eres un hombrecito muy responsable … Niños cuando pensé que lo había perdido todo aparecen ustedes!. Estoy muy pero muy feliz!

_Al escuchar las palabras y ver el llanto en el rostro de la anciana Jazminne preguntó… _-Señora como que perdió todo?... donde esta nuestro padre? acaso le paso algo… díganos por favor!

_Helena al notar la desesperación en las palabras de Jazminne, retiró a sus hijos de la habitación les pidió que la esperaran afuera_

_Dentro de la habitación, Helena le dice a la bisabuela de sus hijos… __**-**_Señora, le agradezco lo que hace por nosotros pero temo que no podemos recibir su ayuda ni quedarnos aquí

_La anciana le respondió…_ –Pero por qué no? a donde iras hija?... dime, tienes un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo?

_Helena no respondió a las preguntas de la anciana. Entonces la anciana continúo diciendo_…. -**-**Si no tienes a donde ir, y si los hijos de mi nieto corren peligro, no puedes impedirme que los proteja…, aquí estarán a salvo de los disturbios.

Por favor Helena, quédense hasta que la situación en Paris se normalice, no hay nadie en la mansión, y podrán quedarse en la habitación de mi nieto…

Helena por favor, no me quites ese derecho… déjame ayudarte

_Helena supo entonces que las palabras de la anciana eran ciertas_. _Ella no tenía a donde ir y en las condiciones actuales de la ciudad lo más posible era que perdieran la vida en medio de los disturbios._

_Además ella era la bisabuela de sus hijos y por lo tanto tenía derecho ayudar a sus parientes, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar la ayuda de la anciana. _

_Uno de los sirvientes condujo a Helena y a los pequeños hasta la habitación que había sido de André en la mansión Jarjayes. Al entrar en ella, Helena pudo percibir la presencia del gran amor de su vida, su olor, su forma de organizar las cosas… todo en la habitación le hacía recordar el apacible y hermoso rostro de André Grandier._

_Los niños por su parte observaron con atención cada detalle de la habitación de su padre, hasta que André Giuseppe tomo entre sus manos un retrato que estaba junto a la cama._

_Helena notó que su hijo miraba con insistencia aquel retrato y acercándose a él le dijo_… -Las personas que vez en el retrato son tus abuelos; Tu padre sufrió mucho cuando ellos dejaron este mundo.

Este retrato lo tenía mi padre como uno de sus más grandes tesoros. Antes de morir se lo entregó a tu padre y le contó la historia de su origen y del gran amor que tus abuelos habían defendido a pesar de las circunstancias adversas y de la oposición de muchas personas.

_El pequeño escuchó con atención las palabras de su madre, y por eso no se contuvo y preguntó… _**-**Madre, porque mi padre y tú no están juntos?

Por que se tuvieron que separar? … Porque no defendieron su amor como los abuelos?

_Helena se quedo en una pieza ante las preguntas de su hijo y no supo que contestarle. fue entonces cuando notó que Jazminne no estaba en la habitación y exclamo… _-Jazminne! Dónde está? a donde fue?

_De inmediato Helena y el pequeño André empezaron buscar a Jazminne por los jardines. Fueron hasta las caballerizas pero tampoco estaba ahí. La buscaron en la cocina, y en todos aquellos lugares a donde la servidumbre podía estar, pero no la hallaron._

_Un impulso en su corazón, hizo que el pequeño André subiera hasta los aposentos de los dueños de la casa y ahí sorprendió a su hermana observando un enorme cuadro que tenia plasmada la imagen de un hermoso corcel blanco montado por un guerrero parecido a un ángel, de cabello rubio al viento y los ojos de color azul como zafiros._

_Entonces se acercó a su hermana y tocándole el hombro le susurró…_ – Jazminne, no podemos estar aquí

_La niña entonces salió de su ensoñación y le respondió…_ – Es hermoso verdad hermano?... Jamás había visto una pintura como esta. Mira la fuerza y la belleza de ese caballero, es tan hermoso!

_El pequeño le respondió…_ – Hermana, aunque viste como un caballero puedo ver que es una mujer, es una guerrera del Olimpo

_En ese instante Helena encuentra a sus hijos observando la pintura los tomó de las manos les dijo… _-Tienes razón hijo mío, es una guerrera del Olimpo.

La mujer de la pintura es Oscar François de Jarjayes, y ella es la razón por la cual sacrifiqué mi amor por vuestro padre.

Su padre la ama más que su propia vida. Ustedes aun son muy pequeños para entender lo que es el amor, pero tienen que saber que vuestro padre le ha profesado a esa mujer un amor puro, y sublime. Oscar es una gran mujer y por eso su padre estará con ella por siempre.

_Ante las palabras de su madre Jazminne preguntó… _ – Madre, esa mujer es como otra mamá?ella es la esposa de mi padre?

_Helena sin dejar de mirar el cuadro le respondió…_ -Eso no lo sé hija mía, pero lo que más quisiera en este mundo es que tu padre encuentre la felicidad junto a ella. Ambos lo merecen, pues son dos personas excepcionales.

_El pequeño André miro a su madre con cariño, la abrazó muy fuerte y le dijo_… – Madre ahora entiendo porque papá y tu no pueden estar juntos. Aun así soy muy feliz porque tengo una madre maravillosa como tú

_Helena y sus hijos regresan nuevamente la habitación que les fue asignada por la anciana en la mansión Jarjayes. Pero en la memoria de los pequeños había quedado grabada la imagen majestuosa de Oscar sobre el lienzo; una imagen que jamás podrían borrar, pues aquella mujer era la razón de la existencia de su padre. _

_Regresando a las calles de Paris, André Grandier se dirige a su compañero… _-Alain, siento que no puedo más, estando ciego no podre ayudar a Oscar, ni proteger a mis hijos

_Alain le respondió_ -No te preocupes André, recuerda que estoy contigo. Además la comandante ahora más que nunca necesita tu apoyo. Varios de nuestros compañeros fueron heridos en este primer enfrentamiento y Oscar luce muy perturbada por ello. André debes resistir este día, de lo contrario nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano.

_Para las tres la tarde de ese día, la batalla ya se había extendido por toda la ciudad. Oscar y sus soldados patrullaban la zona, cuando de repente son atacados de frente por el regimiento del Comandante Lambesque. _

_De los 50 guardias que enfrentaron a los soldados, solo 25 lograron llegar con vida hasta el canal de San Martin. Diezmados por la violencia de la guerra, los guardias esperan una instrucción de su Comandante. Pero Oscar les había tomado tal estima a sus hombres, que la perdida de la mitad de ellos era una herida muy profunda que no podía exponer en esos difíciles momentos. _

Desde Versalles los cuarteles habían emitido la orden de disciplinar a la guardia real y lo harían con todo el peso del cuerpo de la armada.

_Oscar era consciente de ello; ella sabía que su propia vida, la de su esposo y la de sus hombres corrían un grave peligro. Era necesario estar en el fuerte construido por la gente del tercer estado junto a Bernard Chatelet antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_Entonces sin más alternativa, toma la palabra y les dice a sus hombres…_ – Tenemos que regresar cuanto antes a las Tullerias, siendo tan pocos, nuestra única esperanza es unirnos con Bernard.

_Ante las palabras de Oscar, Alain respondió_ – Y acaso crees que llegaremos a la Tullerias? … Todo el trayecto está lleno de soldados!, Nuestra única esperanza seria quedarnos aquí por un rato Capitán.

_Oscar miro con desdén Alain, pues aunque era un soldado muy astuto, lo que proponía era inconcebible. La orden era buscarlos hasta debajo de las piedras y ocultándose bajo el canal serian un blanco fácil._

_Con ese gesto Oscar logró trasmitirle a su Sargento lo que pensaba, y Alain comprendiendo que ocultarse en aquel lugar no era una opción, por ello exclamó… _ – Entiendo, Tenemos que ir, está decidido; y _apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de André le dice…_ -Esta decidido, no es cierto André?

_André entendiendo en completa obscuridad el dialogo entre su esposa y su mejor amigo y procurando apoyar a Oscar en todas sus decisiones le respondió_ – Si, estoy decidido.

_Oscar fue la primera en ponerse de pie; ella y todos sus hombres caminaban despacio y se movían sigilosamente para no ser detectados por los soldados que estaban apostados en todas las direcciones_.

_Cuando se disponían a salir por la parte de atrás del canal, uno de los soldados disparó a quemarropa a Oscar, pero ella fue más rápida y logró reponer al ataque con un disparo fulminante._

_Con el camino libre, Oscar y sus hombres tenían la oportunidad de salir, pero lo que nunca se imagino, fue escuchar la vos de Alain decir… –_ Capitán! La bala alcanzó André!...

_Oscar miró hacia atrás consternada por los gritos de Alain._ _André caía sobre los brazos de su compañero, casi agonizante. Pero aun así, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía, e intentó llegar hasta su esposa. Pero su intento fue inútil, André Grandier cayó al piso, el cual se tiñó casi de inmediato con la sangre que brotaba de su pecho. _

_Oscar al ver su esposo se desespera y solo puede gritar_ – André! André! André! Mi Amor!...

_De inmediato lo toma entre sus brazos. Alain lo lleva sobre su caballo, y al galope parten hacia la plaza donde el pueblo ha construido unas barracas._

_Mientras cabalgan, Alain le dice a su compañero herido… _- Tienes que resistir, pronto te vera un doctor! … _En ese instante una compañía de 50 soldados se forma ante ellos, y sin mediar palabra les disparan._

_Lady Oscar se enciende en cólera al ver que la sangre del que brota del pecho de André no se detiene y cabalga en medio de una lluvia de balas. No hay nada que pueda amedrentarla en su esfuerzo por salvar André. _

_Defendiéndose con todo lo que tienen, atraviesan a los soldados hasta que logran llegar a donde esta apostado el grupo de civiles dirigidos por Bernard Chatelet. En el lugar también esta Rosalie quien logra reconocer desde lejos a Oscar en su caballo._

_A llegar al encuentro de Bernard, este les pregunta_ – Que paso Oscar?

_Ella le respondió_ – Bernard ve a traer a un doctor pronto! _….. _ –Resiste un poco André, ten paciencia el doctor vendrá enseguida…

_Rosalie quien se asustó mucho al ver André gravemente herido y a su esposo buscar entre la multitud algún médico que lo atendiera, decide escribir una nota y la envía a la casa Lazinni con uno de los ciudadanos._

_Al llegar hasta la plaza le blanc, el mensajero nota que todas las casas han sido tomadas por el ejército. Una mujer que deambulaba sola por las calles lo ve y le pide ayuda. _

_Al ver a la mujer, este mensajero le indica a donde debe ir y le pregunta…_ – Mujer dígame por favor si conoce a Helena Lazinni, es necesario y urgente que entregue en sus manos este mensaje.

_Entonces la mujer respondió… _-Helena Lazinni? Claro que la conozco, la vi corriendo con sus hijos en medio del caos. Pero tuvo suerte, un carruaje se apiado de ella y la vi subir a él con sus dos hijos.

_Con esta información, el mensajero regresó a las barracas y al encuentro de Rosalie le informo sobre lo ocurrido con Helena._

_Rosalie entonces se acercó a la mujer y le pregunto… _ –Señora, recuerda usted si el carruaje tenía alguna insignia?

_La señora le respondió_ –Si, tenía una insignia de familia noble. Parece que Helena la reconoció por qué no dudo en subirse, … el carruaje tomo rumbo a Versalles

_Rosalie que conocía muy bien las posesiones de la familia Jarjayes pensó_ –- / Debe ser de la mansión Jarjayes si Helena lo reconoció. No tengo más alternativa que pensar que se trata un carruaje de la familia… / _dirigiéndose al mensajero le dijo_

-Ve a toda velocidad a la mansión de la familia Jarjayes por el camino que conduce a Versalles, lo más seguro es que la familia Lazinni este ahora en ese lugar, es muy urgente que reciban esa nota.

_El mensajero partió rumbo a la mansión exigiendo su caballo al máximo._

_Mientras tanto un total de 10 médicos surgidos de la multitud atendían la herida de André._

_Oscar caminaba de un lado a otro sin control, lucia desesperada. Por eso Alain la retiro a un lugar solitario, y le dijo… _-Comandante, no pierda la compostura, su esposo superará este percance y se reunirá con usted en breve. Oscar, tenga la seguridad de que André utilizara todas su fuerzas y luchara por vivir, por que el jamás la dejara sola.

_Oscar entonces mira fijamente Alain y le dice_ – Alain, yo lo amo desde hace tanto…, Dime por que la vida es tan injusta y nos arrebata la felicidad de repente?...Aunque André sobreviva, no podremos ser felices, pues me queda poco tiempo de vida.

Padezco una enfermedad en el pecho la cual exige reposo y aire puro para recuperarme. Pero para que quiero vivir si André no estará conmigo!

_Alain mira con determinación a Oscar y la abofetea. De inmediato Oscar le responde_… –Por qué Alain, porque me golpeas así?

_Entonces él le responde_ –Comandante, es usted una mujer muy hermosa y valiente, siempre he admirado su determinación y la capacidad que tiene para luchar y ver los retos como una oportunidad para demostrarse a sí misma y a los demás lo mucho que vale y de lo que es capaz.

Por que ahora cuando de se trata de usted y de un hombre tan especial como André, que renuncio a una vida llena de felicidad por estar a su lado, asume una actitud tan egoísta?

Disculpe mi reacción, pero es necesario que se dé cuenta que la vida es muy valiosa…, se que la causa es noble, pero su vida y la de André están en juego…

_Oscar tomando de los hombros Alain le dice… _ – Tienes razón Alain, he sido egoísta y no he pensado en André como debería… pero no quiero que el muera! Quiero que estemos juntos hasta que nuestras cabezas estén encanecidas por los años…¡ Por favor Dios! Tú que todo lo puedes, sálvalo!

_Mientras tanto el mensajero llegaba a la mansión Jarjayes, y desde los jardines gritaba… _-Por favor si esta aquí la señora Lazinni que aparezca ante mí, tengo una noticia muy urgente que entregar en sus manos

_Al escuchar la exclamación de aquel hombre, Helena bajó a toda prisa a su encuentro y le dijo…_-Yo soy Helena Lazinni, por favor baje la voz, y dígame que es lo que pasa

_El mensajero le entrega la nota en sus manos y le dice que es de parte de Rosalie de Chatelet_

_Rápidamente, Helena lee el papel_ – [Helena, se que tú y tus hijos la han pasado mal estos días. Mi esposo me ha dicho que André Grandier es el padre de los pequeños. 

Debes saber que André y Oscar Jarjayes se han unido a la causa del pueblo y están luchando con nosotros en las barracas que hemos construido hace algunas horas. Pero es necesario que estés presente, André esta herido y no creo que sobreviva, por favor ven pronto ¡!] 

_Al terminar la lectura, Helena pensó _… /—André herido?... no es posible, el único y gran amor de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos, NO! no puede morir ahora…!/ _Y dirigiéndose al mensajero le dice… _

-Por favor lléveme hasta donde están la barracas! – _de inmediato se sube al corcel y parten a todo galope y por un atajo a Paris._

_En las barracas André con la hemorragia controlada y con Oscar a su lado, pronuncia las siguientes palabras_ – El sol ya se está poniendo verdad Oscar?

_Oscar tomándolo de la mano le responde… _ –Si amor mío, la batalla de hoy ya terminó, todo está tranquilo, mi querido André…

_Entonces André logra tener un momento de luz en sus ojos, y ve en el cielo una paloma blanca volando. Presiente en su corazón que le quedan pocos minutos de vida, pero aun así mira con ternura a su esposa y le dice…_ -Pues escuchar las palomas, van de regreso a sus nidos…

_Oscar escucha en silencio las palabras de André y mira con angustia a Bernard._

_Entonces Bernard se acerca al Doctor y pregunta…_ -Como se encuentra André doctor?...

_El médico mirándolo con resignación le dice_ -Una bala atravesó su corazón de lado a lado, es increíble que siga viviendo. Desgraciadamente ya no hay nada que hacer.

_Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, el mensajero y Helena llegan hasta las barracas. Helena se introduce entre la multitud hasta que logra llegar a pocos pasos de distancia de André quien reposa sobre el suelo inconsciente_

_En su mente André experimentaba una sensación de paz, mientras se alejaba lentamente de Oscar y del rostro de sus hijos… pero de repente se detiene y pregunta … _-Por que ahora debo irme?... acaso ustedes no saben cuánto los amo?...

_Y los tres a unísono le respondieron_… – Debes irte y descansar. _Pero la imagen de Oscar le dijo algo mas…_

–André mi amor, espérame, pronto estaremos juntos y seguiremos juntos por toda la eternidad. _André entonces sintió paz en su corazón continuo caminado por el sendero._

_De repente ante el aparece la imagen de Alain y a su lado la imagen de Helena a quien les dice…_ - Por favor cuídenlos por mí, ustedes han sido los mejores amigos que he tenido en toda mi vida. Por favor no permitan que Oscar y mis hijos sufran, se los encargo… Adiós amigos

_Es entonces el momento en que André despierta y levantando su mano buscando el calor de la mano de Oscar, siente que lagrimas mojan sus palmas entrelazadas. Entonces mira el rostro de su amada con ternura y le dice…_- Qué te pasa Oscar, por que estas llorando?

_Oscar de inmediato le responde_ – André, quiero casarme contigo ante todos. Llévame a un pueblo pequeño. Que sea una ceremonia sencilla.

Cuando pase la guerra, dime que me harás tu esposa; André no sabes cuánto te amo, sino puedo vivir a tu lado la vida no tiene sentido para mí.

_Helena escuchaba el dialogo entre André y Oscar y supo comprender que el amor entre ellos era el más puro. Aunque las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos ante la escena tan conmovedora, en su interior sentía felicidad al enterarse de que el amor de André finalmente había sido correspondido._

_De repente se escucharon los gritos de Oscar decir…_ – No digas eso jamás André! … Te lo ruego!

_Entonces André le respondió con su apacible voz… _ –Tienes razón, no puede ser, no ahora que nuestro amor nace;

No puedo morir en este momento, el futuro nos depara una vida plena de felicidad, seremos felices ahora que al fin has decidido entregarme tu amor.

_Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y su corazón se detuvo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes_

_El espíritu libre de André voló al sur, a lo lejos con el viento susurrando quienes amaban una canción de amor._

_Helena supo que André ya no estaba en el lugar y en silencio con las lagrimas que salían incesantes de sus ojos tomo uno de los caballos y se alejo sin ser vista por nadie._

_Oscar aun estaba junto al cuerpo de André y le decía estas palabras… _ – Vimos el amanecer juntos en Arras, y nos esperan muchos amaneceres juntos, agradeceremos a la vida por habernos unido y permitirnos conocer el amor. Un amor sincero y valiente como nunca ha existido en este mundo…

_Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus ojos, pero sintió en su pecho una cálida sensación. Un fresco olor a lilas pasó sobre su cabello rubio que el viento elevó a la vista de todos. _

_Era la despedida de André, cuyo espíritu en el viento acaricio por última vez el rostro de su adorada esposa. _

Oscar entendió que su amor ya no estaba en ese lugar… mirando sus ojos verdes bien abiertos con sus pupilas ampliamente dilatadas exclamó…

– André! André! No me dejes sola por favor ¡! NO! ANDRE!

_Alain, Rosalie, Bernard y todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Pero fue inevitable que todos ellos derramaran lágrimas en frente del cuerpo sin vida de André Grandier._

_En la mansión Jarjayes, Jazminne y el pequeño André dormían profundamente y ambos soñaban con su padre. _

_En el sueño, Los tres corrían juntos frente al mar en una hermosa tarde que pintaba el cielo de color rojo intenso. _

_De repente su padre se detiene frente al mar y les dice a los dos_… - Hijos míos, temo que debo irme, ya estoy cansado… Pero he sido muy feliz junto a ustedes, estoy muy orgulloso de que sean mis hijos.

André Giuseppe, cuida muy bien de tu hermana y de tu madre, debes llegar lejos. No dejes que nada ni nadie te detenga y sigue a tu noble corazón. Y Jazminne, perdóname hija mía, hubiese querido darte un buen consejo, pero mi pequeña… aun no es tarde y por eso debo decirte que el amor es un sentimiento muy profundo que nos cuesta entender… pero hija mía, eres una persona muy valiosa y tienes que ser feliz. Ahora mis pequeños debo partir… los amo profundamente!

_En el sueño, André caminaba despacio dándoles la espalada a sus pequeños, quienes a la distancia lo veían alejarse._

_Ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron. Rápidamente buscaron a su madre pero no la hallaron. Entonces fueron hasta los aposentos de su bisabuela y la abrazaron con fuerza._

_Los dos pequeños estaban muy asustados por aquel extraño sueño. _

Pocos minutos después, Helena llega hasta la mansión Jarjayes.

_Al escuchar la llegada de su madre, los pequeños salen a su encuentro y la miran con angustia al notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados de llorar._

_Helena fija su mirada en el pequeño André y sale corriendo hacia la habitación en donde estaba instalada y se cierra la puerta tras de sí con seguro._

_Afuera los hermanos Grandier - Lazinni, golpean desesperadamente la puerta gritando_…

- ¡Madre que ha pasado! Déjanos entrar madre! Por qué lloras?! Madre!...

_En Paris los restos de André Grandier fueron depositados en una pequeña capilla junto con otros ciudadanos y soldados que murieron en la batalla de ese día. _

_**Señoritas, lo prometido es deuda. Aunque quise continuar este capítulo me fue imposible. **_

_**Primero, por que tengo tendinitis pulgar en la mano izquierda, lo que hace que mi escritura sea más lenta y que me retrase en mi entrega. Espero que sepan entender este percance, yo no me lo esperaba… pero bueno la vida está llena de sucesos imprevistos.**_

_**Y segundo por qué me invadió mucha tristeza tener que escribir la muerte de André, tuve que verla y leerla una vez más… para mí es muy triste este hecho, pero si algo me sirvió ver a La Rosa de Versalles y leer el manga fue entender la sutil enseñanza que nos deja.**_

_**Cuando uno ama no debe reprimir sus sentimientos por nada ni por nadie, por que la vida es prestada y no sabemos cómo ni cuándo se nos escapara de las manos. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este decisivo capitulo 12 y que esperen ansiosas el capitulo 13, pues la historia continua con encuentros inesperados entre grandes personajes de Te Amaré Mientras Viva.**_

_**Además….**_

– _**Como tomara la noticia de la muerte de André los hermanos Lazinni?**_

_**-Que pasara finalmente con Helena y sus hijos ahora que André a muerto?**_

_**-Alain cumplirá su promesa y cuidara de Oscar para que no le ocurra nada malo?**_

_**-Que pasara con Oscar ahora que el amor de su vida no la acompaña?**_

_**Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Arevoir.**_

_**PDT: Quiero saludar a todas las seguidores de mi humilde adaptación de la historia, que como siempre leen mis escritos. **_

_**Recuerden que para mí son muy valiosos sus aportes, asa que espero sus comentarios con sinceridad. **_

_**Muchas pero muchas Gracias.**_

_**Fertuliwithejarjayes. En Facebook… Fernanda Jarjayes. **_


	15. CAPITULO XIII

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA**

**CAPITULO 13.**

_No fue fácil para Oscar separarse del cuerpo sin vida de André Grandier. Un total de cinco hombres, entre ellos Alain de Soisons, la redujeron para que los restos del fallecido finalmente fueran depositados en una pequeña capilla de Paris. _

_Era indescriptible el dolor que Oscar sentía;… una y otra vez se preguntaba por qué razón un hombre como André, quien aun no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar plenamente de la felicidad dejaba este mundo… _

_Cuanto hubiera dado Oscar por estar en el lugar de André, a ella que le quedaba tan poco tiempo de vida, ahora se había quedado sin alma. _

_Todos los revolucionarios y soldados del regimiento al que perteneció el soldado Grandier permanecían en profundo silencio. Alain de Soisons, su mejor amigo, parecía un pilar de hierro ante la desesperación y el llanto de su comandante._

_Pero Alain sentía un dolor muy profundo. André, le había enseñado lo que es la paciencia y apacibilidad, el se había convertido en su hermano y confidente… Para Alain, André Grandier y su esposa, eran la única familia que le quedaba, pues la vida se había encargado de no dejarlo solo al encontrarse con dos seres de gran nobleza._

_Percatándose de que nadie le observara, lloró amargamente por un largo rato. Por su mente cruzaron todos los recuerdos de situaciones vividas con André. Se daba golpes en la cabeza contra el suelo, culpándose por no haberlo protegido ante aquella bala que terminó con su vida. _

_Recobrando la compostura, Alain recordó aquella promesa que le hizo a su amigo en las barracas. De ahora en adelante, su propósito seria cumplir con la voluntad su mejor amigo y proteger a Oscar de la guerra y de todo lo que amenazara su existencia. _

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Jarjayes, otra mujer se lamentaba la muerte de André. Helena Lazinni, lloraba desconsoladamente; ella aun amaba al padre de sus hijos y verlo dejar este mundo fue un golpe mortal. Además, afuera de la habitación de servicio de la mansión, dos niños esperaban escuchar la razón por la cual su madre se había encerrado a llorar._

_El ama de llaves de la mansión, al ver el alboroto y el sufrimiento de sus bisnietos, se acercó hasta la habitación, y con la llave maestra abrió la cerradura. Helena yacía sobre el suelo abrazando una camisa de André. _

_La abuela Grandier, supo en ese instante que algo le había ocurrido a su adorado nieto. Pero tomando valor, se dirigió a Helena y le preguntó…_

-Dime, porque lloras de esta manera?... Es por André, cierto?

_Helena con la cabeza al piso, no respondió, pero su llanto fue declinando hasta que solo dejo caer sus lágrimas en silencio._

_Sus hijos la observaban esperando una respuesta, pero antes de que pronunciaran palabra, Helena decidió confesar lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, y tomando de la mano a sus pequeños les dijo_

-Hijos míos, tienen que ser fuertes, y tienen que perdonar a un ser tan despreciable como yo….

Yo les arrebaté el amor de su padre y ahora no puedo remediar el daño que les he causado. Los amo con todo mi corazón; pero debo decirles que su padre, André Grandier, murió esta tarde durante un enfrentamiento en la Tullerias

_Un grito estremecedor arrojó a la anciana al suelo. El pequeño André guardó silencio, pero sus ojos rápidamente se inundaron con lágrimas._

_Jazminne, salió corriendo hasta la fuente del patio y lloraba llena de rabia y desesperación, gritaba una y otra vez…_- ¡ porque! ¡ Porque te fuiste padre!... yo te necesito…. vuelve por favor! Papá…!

_A pesar de su profundo dolor y de su lamento, el ama de llaves de mansión Jarjayes, se acercó a sus bisnietos, y les dijo entre lagrimas… _

- Niños, es necesario que le demos el ultimo adiós a un ser tan especial como fue vuestro padre, así que por favor, prepárense, pues partiremos a las Tullerias.

_De inmediato, Helena salió de su letargo y le dijo a la anciana…_- Iremos hasta ahí, es justo y necesario para mis hijos que se despidan de su padre; Después de eso, creo que ya no es necesaria nuestra presencia en Paris, de manera que dejaremos esta casa lo antes posible.

_La anciana solo asintió a la afirmación de Helena. _

_Durante el trayecto hacia la plaza, la ciudad de Paris parecía haberse detenido. Los disturbios entre el pueblo y el ejército del rey, parecían haber hecho una tregua en honor a la memoria de todos aquellos ciudadanos que cruelmente habían perdido la vida. _

_Con el carruaje que portaba la insignia real, no les fue difícil abrirse paso entre los soldados para finalmente llegar hasta las barracas improvisadas de los revolucionarios._

_Al notar la presencia de un carruaje, Bernard Chatelet y su esposa, salen a su encuentro. La primera en bajar fue Jazminne, quien solo agachó su cabeza en silencio. _

_Detrás de la pequeña su madre, que aun exaltada por el deceso de André derramaba algunas lágrimas._

_De la mano del pequeño André Giuseppe, bajó la abuela de André, quien se fundió en un interminable abrazo con Rosalie._

_Entonces sin esperar mucho tiempo Bernard les pregunto_ -Ya están al tanto de lo sucedido, verdad?

_Helena le respondió _– Así es, yo estuve presente durante su agonía.

_Bernard entristecido la tomó de las manos y le dijo…_ - André murió en paz, lleno de felicidad y de amor; a pesar de que no tuvo el tiempo de hacer lo que el hubiera querido, estoy seguro de que fue inmensamente dichoso

_Helena asintió a las palabras de Bernard mientras las lágrimas corrían incesantes por sus mejillas. _

_El pequeño André, tomó la palabra diciendo…_- Sr. Chatelet, hemos venido a despedirnos de nuestro padre, queremos verlo aunque sea una última vez, podría llevarnos por favor hasta donde su cuerpo descansa?

_De inmediato, Bernard y Rosalie emprenden camino hacia la capilla. _

_La noche se hacía presente en Paris cuando la abuela, Helena y los hijos de André llegaron al templo. _

_Afuera de la puerta, un soldado lloraba desconsoladamente, el dolor era desgarrador, al punto de que Jazminne no pudo evitar acercarse hasta él y levantarle el rostro. _

_Quien lloraba sin cesar, era Oscar, quien se negaba a separarse de la capilla._

_La abuela de inmediato la reconoció y se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo lleno de dolor._

_Oscar al tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que había sido como una madre para ella pronuncio estas palabras…_ -Lo perdí nana! … mi vida se ha ido con él! Nana cuanto lo siento… Perdóname por favor… yo lo amo ¡!

_La anciana recobrando la voz, le respondió_… – Mi niña, si mi nieto lo supo, se que murió feliz…, Tu siempre fuiste su gran amor, y si él murió junto a ti, se que su alma descansará en paz.

_Después de unos cuantos minutos, Oscar se percató de que su nana no estaba sola. Al mirar hacia atrás, reconoció los inconfundibles ojos miel de Helena, y acercándose a ella le dijo_… -Helena… yo…

_Pero Helena no le dejo continuar, y ambas mujeres se abrazaron con fuerza._

_André quien aun sujetaba el vestido de su madre, miró fijamente el rostro de Oscar y sin bacilar le dijo…_- Usted es la guerrera de la pintura. Usted es Oscar de Jarjayes, el gran amor de mi padre.

_Ante las suaves palabras del pequeño, Oscar se inclinó hasta su altura, y mirándolo con ternura le dijo…_ – Así es, yo soy la esposa de tu padre, y lamento de verdad que él no esté con ustedes ahora

_Aquellas palabras fueron el detonante para que André se abrazara al cuello de Oscar y llorara amargamente._

_Oscar sostuvo al pequeño entre sus brazos y aun sin mitigar su dolor, supo infundirle ánimo en aquel momento tan doloroso._

_Jazminne que esperaba en la puerta de la sepultura, interrumpió el abrazo diciendo…_ – Madre, hermano, entremos de una vez…

_Al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña, Oscar se acercó hasta la puerta y le dijo…_- Tu eres Jazminne,… eres una niña muy hermosa, tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti…

_Pero Jazminne le respondió_ – Estaba, pues se ha ido ya;…. y si me disculpa, quisiera que nos dejara un momento a solas para despedirnos de él.

_Oscar asintió con la cabeza, y dando paso a los presentes, espero afuera de la sepultura._

_El cuerpo de André Grandier, yacía sobre un colchón de flores silvestres que habían sido colocadas cuidadosamente por su esposa. La expresión de su rostro era muy natural, aunque estaba pálido debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había derramado por sus heridas._

_Helena lo observó a poca distancia, abrazada a su hijo; Pero Jazminne no se contuvo y abrazó el cuerpo de su padre, llorando sobre él._

_La abuela quien observaba en silencio a su nieto, solo posó una mano sobre su frente y se despidió con un cálido beso; con esto salió del lugar._

_André Giuseppe, tomando por los hombros a su hermana, y observando detenidamente el rostro de su padre exclama…_- Hare como me has dicho papá!, yo las protegeré y cumpliré contigo.

_Seguidamente Jazminne se puso de pie y con la misma actitud de su hermano dijo_… – Padre… te extrañaré, pero siempre conservaré el recuerdo de aquella tarde en la que nos conocimos,… nunca pude decirte lo bien que me hizo hablar contigo…, Papá, aunque nos arrebataron la dicha de crecer a tu lado, jamás podrán quitarnos el honor de ser tus hijos.

_Estas últimas palabras inquietaron a Helena que observaba a sus pequeños al pie del cuerpo de André; pero prefirió guardar silencio. _

_Jazminne y André, se dispusieron abandonar la capilla, pero antes de salir, Jazminne dirigió a su madre una mirada llena de ira y rencor._

_Por último, Helena tomo entre sus manos, la fría mano del André Grandier, y solamente le dijo…_

-Gracias amor mío_. -Con esto salió del sepulcro-._

_Afuera, Oscar se despedía en silencio de su nana. Al ver a los hijos de su esposo, se acercó a ellos y les abrazó. Ambos correspondieron a su abrazo y besaron sus mejillas._

_Helena, mirando tiernamente a Oscar, le dijo…_ – Tienes que ser fuerte, el amor que André sintió por ti debe darte la fuerza que necesitas para seguir adelante, no dejes que nada malo te ocurra… lucha Oscar, André siempre estará contigo.

_Con estas palabras, subió al carruaje que los llevaría de regreso a la mansión._

_Mientras tanto, por una calle cercana a las barracas construidas por los ciudadanos, Fiorele de Saint Just y varios de sus hombres buscaban ansiosos a Bernard Chatelet; pero al notar la presencia de un carruaje con la insignia real, Saint Just y sus hombres se escondieron, a fin de averiguar de quien se trataba._

_Cuando el carruaje pasó cerca de ellos, Saint Just pudo reconocer a Helena, entonces ordenó a dos de sus hombres seguir el carruaje._

_Al llegar hasta donde estaba Bernard, Saint Just se abre paso en medio de la gente y le dice…_

-Bernard, vengo en representación de maestro Robespiere. Según veo ustedes se han organizado muy bien para contrarrestar los ataques del enemigo

_Mirándolo con desdén le respondió _– Así es, como veras, nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda del Regimiento B de la Guardia Francesa

_Saint Just, inquieto por las palabras de Bernard, pregunta_… – Soldados de la Guardia Francesa?... Que hacen ellos aquí? Acaso son estúpidos, esos hombres deben ser espías de la Reina!

_Bernard de inmediato le respondió…_ – Te equivocas, ellos al igual que nosotros son ciudadanos que luchan por la libertad; solo obedecían órdenes de Rey para darle de comer a sus familiares… Hoy muchos de ellos perdieron la vida dejándolo todo. Han dejado a sus hijos huérfanos, y a sus esposas con un profundo dolor… así que te pido que regreses por donde viniste, pues aquí no necesitamos de tu ayuda.

_Ante las palabras impetuosas de Bernard, Saint Just se llenó de ira, y se retiró de las barracas. _

_Pero, inquieta por la discusión entre su esposo y el terrorista protegido de Robespiere, Rosalie decide seguirlo para asegurarse de que no tomaría represarías en contra de ellos. _

_Oculta detrás de una pared, Rosalie alcanza a escuchar la voz de Saint Just decir_… - Tomen unos caballos, y vallan con sus compañeros hasta Versalles; busquen la mansión Jarjayes, estoy seguro de que el carruaje que vimos va en dirección a esa residencia. Cuando lo intercepten, maten a todos sus ocupantes…

_Al escuchar estas palabras, Rosalie entró en pánico y un dolor muy fuerte en su vientre hizo que aguardara en su escondite por un largo rato. _

_Alain, que estaba en las barracas vigilando junto a sus hombres el lugar, decidió relevar sus funciones para descansar un poco. _

_Fue entonces cuando notó que Oscar aun no regresaba de la capilla, y preguntó…_

- La Comandante, aun sigue frente a la iglesia?

_Al unísono le respondieron…_ – Si Sargento, no se ha movido ni un solo instante desde que llevamos el cuerpo de André hasta ahí…

_Pensando en el profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo Oscar en ese momento, Alain se dirige a la capilla. Al llegar encuentra a Oscar sentada en la escalinata mirando el suelo._

_Aquella noche hacia frio, y conociendo el delicado estado de salud de Oscar pone sobre sus hombros su capa y le dice…_ - Hace frio, no es cierto?

_Pero Oscar no le respondió. Entonces Alain continuo diciendo…_-Comandante, no sé si le sirva de consuelo pero, André fue muy feliz, al menos su amor fue correspondido… Anímese un poco…

_Cuando se disponía retirarse, Oscar levantó la mirada y le dijo…- _Alain, espera… Por favor, hazte cargo de los soldados en el futuro, yo ya no tengo fuerza ni ánimo para hacer nada

_Alain entonces, recordó las palabras de André y su promesa, y casi gritando le respondió_…

– No digas eso Oscar, no puedes hacerle eso a tu gente ¡! Entiendo que tu pena es muy grande, pero debes saber que no eres la única persona que sufre…

_Al pronunciar esta última frase, no pudo contener sus lagrimas, pero aun así, prosiguió con su discurso…-_- La vida nos golpea con fuerza a menudo…, debes reunirte con tu regimiento, la vida debe continuar…

_Al término de estas palabras, Alain regresa nuevamente al fuerte. Aunque no lo comentó con nadie estaba muy preocupado por la actitud que Oscar tomará después de la perdida de André._

_Mientras caminaba hasta el lugar, observa a Rosalie caminar con dificultad. De inmediato acude en su ayuda y le dice…_

– Rosalie, que haces sola por aquí, que te paso? porque caminas de ese modo… déjame ayudarte…!

_Al notar que es Alain quien le habla, Rosalie le responde… _– No hay tiempo que perder, Saint Just…¡los pequeños!

_Alain sin entender nada, recuesta a Rosalie sobre el suelo y le pregunta…_- Habla claro mujer, que es lo que sucede con Saint Just!

_Rosalie tratando se serenarse le respondió…_ – Alain, Saint Just ha ordenado asesinar a Helena Lazinni y a sus hijos. Ellos estuvieron aquí esta noche despidiéndose de André, y al parecer Saint Just los ha visto…¡Tenemos que ayudarlos e impedir que los maten!

_Alain consternado por las palabras de Rosalie responde…_ – Tengo que detenerlos… dime, a donde se dirigía el carruaje?

_Rosalie de inmediato le respondió…_ – Un momento Alain, si vas tras ellos, lo más seguro es que te maten; recuerda que la orden real es asesinar a cualquier miembro del Regimiento B,… si sales de aquí, no podrás regresar con vida… y dime, quien cuidará de Oscar ahora que André no está!

-Pero Rosalie, no me puedo quedar aquí cruzado de brazos!...

_Recobrando el semblante le refutó…_- Alain, no puedes salir así, entiéndelo…! enviaremos algunos hombres por un atajo, y de seguro llegaran antes que los asesinos

_Alain aun intranquilo por la situación, pero entendiendo que Rosalie tenía razón en sus temores, finalmente aceptó enviar una patrulla de civiles._

_Todo esto se hizo a espaldas de Oscar, quien por ningún motivo debía enterarse de los macabros planes de Saint Just, ya que no habría nadie que le impidiera ir al rescate. _

_Mientras tanto, junto a la capilla en donde reposaban los restos de André Grandier, Oscar sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, y al no poder mantenerse en pie rodó por las escaleras. La fiebre y una fuerte tos acompañaban la dolencia, y algunas gotas de sangre salieron por su boca. _

_Oscar sabía que la enfermedad que padecía le estaba robando la vida, pero lejos de sentirse triste por ello, esperaba la muerte ansiosa, ya que su único deseo era volver a estar con su esposo. _

_Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, pero un fiel amigo al que André le había dedicado muchas tardes ye energías, la esperaba como si quisiera acompañarla en su dolor. Entonces fijó su mirada en Cesar, su hermoso corcel, y recordando el rostro de su esposo le acaricio._

_En su mente una imagen se dibujaba; ella en compañía de su adorado André sobre Cesar, cabalgaban libres junto al mar de Normandía. Imaginarse estar nuevamente en los brazos de la persona a la que jamás podría dejar de amar, llenaba su triste corazón. _

_Motivada por estos pensamientos y por el delirio que la fiebre le hacia experimentar, subió a su caballo. Aquella mujer, cabalgaba por las calles de Paris sin rumbo, no le importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su pena era tal, que aun en tiempos de guerra y desolación, era su dolor más sobresaliente que el paisaje mismo. _

_Atravesó el canal de San Martin, en donde André horas antes había tomado la decisión que marcaria su destino. En ese lugar, muchos soldados pertenecientes al regimiento de dragones alemanes esperaban ansiosos el paso del Comandante del rebelde regimiento B. _

_Pero Oscar lejos de sentir temor por ello, se abrió paso entre los soldados que la observaban atónitos a la Comandante más aguerrida del ejército francés, derramar lágrimas sobre su caballo. _

_Pero la orden era inquebrantable. Era la oportunidad que habían estado esperando para poner fin a la vida de Oscar François, así que le dispararon todos al mismo tiempo._

_Nuevamente la muerte se ensañaba con la mujer de ojos zafiro. Esta vez era Cesar quien caía al suelo, rompiendo en mil pedazos la ensoñación de su ama._

_Presenciar la muerte de su corcel le hizo volver a la realidad. Aun así, Oscar no reaccionó con violencia; el dolor era tan grande y profundo, que las fuerzas le abandonaban. _

_Un grito desesperado se escucho en el canal, La Comandante desenfundó su sable y se puso en pie delante de los soldados. Entre ellos se decían…_ – Es la mujer que estamos buscando!

Al notar que Oscar empuñaba su espada le dijeron… – No intente nada!

_Pero poco le importaron las advertencias de los soldados. Mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se abría paso entre ellos, y dentro de si pensaba… _/ Yo te amaba André, te amaba hacia mucho tiempo, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde; si lo hubiera admitido un poco antes, hubiéramos sido tan felices….

! Como pude ser tan ciega para ignorar tu gran amor!, siempre fuiste tan bondadoso y atento conmigo. André perdóname!, El no haber comprendido tu amor es ahora mi peor castigo. Tú siempre fuiste bueno conmigo! …André te amo tanto!... No es justo que todo haya terminado aun antes de empezar/._Sin herir a ninguno de sus agresores, se retiró de prisa en medio de una lluvia de balas_

_En el palacio de Versalles, el Rey Luis XVI y su esposa convocaron a sus más allegados. Entre los presentes estaba el General Jarjayes, quien no levantó el rostro en frente de sus soberanos._

_El resto de los generales del ejército, entre ellos el supremo General Buile, se acercó hasta el avergonzado General Jarjayes y le dijo_ – Sabe usted que su hijo ha sido declarado enemigo del imperio?...

_Pero el General Jarjayes no respondió y tampoco levantó su vista, entonces Buile prosiguió._

-Sepa usted General Jarjayes, que no es de mi agrado tener que estar tras los pasos de un traidor. O mejor dicho traidora. Su hija renunció abiertamente a su titulo; Las mujeres siempre han sido inestables, y lamento decirle que su macabro propósito de convertir a una de sus descendientes en varón ha fracasado.

_Fue entonces cuando el General Jarjayes levantó sus ojos y le respondió…_ – Tiene usted toda la razón General. Fui un estúpido al creerme Dios y querer cambiar lo imposible. Pero Oscar tiene algo que quizá ninguno de nosotros posee.

Ella es aun más hombre que nosotros al permitirse decidir su camino, aunque este implique darle la espalda a su familia y sus costumbres…

_Mientras el General pronunciaba estas palabras, en el umbral de la puerta La Reina escuchaba atenta la declaración que prosiguió_…

– Pero yo, el jefe de la familia Jarjayes he renunciado a ese poder de decisión porque le entregué mi corazón y toda mi vida a los Reyes de Francia; ellos son los que tienen mi lealtad absoluta; Por eso debe saber General Buile, que no me importa lo que ocurra de hoy en adelante con mi hija, pues muy a mi pesar, la he desconocido… y si es necesario que Oscar muera por traición, así deberá ser y yo no me opondré a ello.

_Tal muestra de lealtad llenó de lágrimas los ojos de María Antonieta. Los rumores e informes que había recibido sobre su gran amiga eran ciertos._

_Pero lejos de sentirse traicionada, María Antonieta sentía una admiración incomparable por Oscar François. Aquella mujer a la que su infancia le había sido arrebatada al igual que ella, le había dado una gran lección. Pero quizá la Reina en su magnificencia tenía algo que Oscar no poseía, y era el orgullo de pertenecer a la dinastía Borbónica, y eso era la único que hasta el ese momento la sostenía en su lugar de soberana. _

_Acercándose hasta donde estaba el General Jarjayes, la Reina se pone frente a el, y a la vista de todos los presentes, hace una venia; y seguidamente le abraza como si el General fuera su padre._

_Tal muestra de afecto, hizo que el resto de los Generales aceptará que el General Jarjayes, contaba con el apoyo incondicional de la Reina, y guardaron sus acusaciones._

_Entonces La Reina hizo la siguiente declaración._ – Evidentemente el pueblo nos odia, y seguramente si tenemos una actitud como la que hemos tenido hasta ahora, terminaran por derrumbar el imperio que durante más de 200 años ha gobernado esta nación. No podemos traicionar a Francia!... si tenemos que pasar por encima de nuestros sentimientos, tendremos que hacerlo. Muestra de ello han sido las palabras del General Jarjayes.

Si tenemos que demostrar ante el mundo de lo que somos capaces lo haremos. Así que no duden en disparar y en hacer cumplir los propósitos del Rey.

Por favor, impartan las órdenes que consideren necesarias para acallar la sublevación del pueblo y regresen de inmediato a sus casas, reguarden a sus familias, y no permitan que acaben con la nobleza.

_Todos los Generales acataron las órdenes de la Reina. El General Jarjayes junto a su esposa y un total de 20 soldados armados, partieron rumbo a la mansión. _

_En la misma dirección, el carruaje que trasportaba a Helena, la abuela Grandier y los hijos de André, fue alcanzado por un pequeño grupo de civiles a caballo._

_Al detenerse, uno de los civiles exclamó…_- Deben huir de este lugar, el líder Revolucionario Fiorele de Saint Just, ha ordenado un ataque en vuestra contra… huyan! por que la muerte se acerca a ustedes…

Los ocupantes del carruaje entraron en pánico al escuchar las palabras de aquel ciudadano. Entonces la Sra. de Grandier abrazó a sus bisnietos y les besó en la frente. _Luego miró a su madre y le dijo…_

_-_- Helena, mi nieto ha muerto, y lo único que ha quedado de él son estos niños; no permitas que nada malo les ocurra.

_Introdujo sus arrugadas manos en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, y sacó de él una bolsa pequeña colmada de monedas de Oro, y posándola sobre las manos de Helena agregó…_

– Este dinero era de mi nieto. Estuvo guardando por años estas monedas, porque su deseo era forjar un futuro lejos de Versalles. Tómalo y vete lejos con los niños.

_En ese instante se escucharon a los lejos el trote de caballos a diestra y siniestra; entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, André Giuseppe tomo la riendas del carruaje, y salió a todo galope lejos de aquel lugar._

_Los civiles que habían sido enviados por Rosalie y Alain, los escoltaron hasta la frontera de la provincia, asegurándose de que no fueran hallados por los asesinos enviados por Saint Just. _

_En el Camino, la Sra. de Grandier esperaba sin temor la muerte, pero quien llegó primero al encuentro de la anciana, fue el carruaje del General, que al ver a su ama de llaves y al cochero junto al camino, se detuvo y les invitó a subir. _

_Después de esto pocos fueron los metros que avanzó el carruaje, pues fueron interceptados por los subversivos que buscaban asesinar a Helena y a sus hijos. El enfrentamiento entre la patrulla real y los asesinos en la obscuridad de la noche fue inevitable._

_El General Jarjayes buscando la protección de las mujeres que lo acompañaban, envió al cochero a la mansión, y junto a los soldados enfrentó a los subversivos hasta que ninguno de ellos quedó en pie. Solo dejaron con vida a uno de ellos, para que informase a los revolucionarios lo acontecido y les anunciase que jamás podrían derrocar a la monarquía. _

_En la ciudad de Paris, Oscar vagaba sin rumbo fijo, la fiebre lejos de abandonarla se ensañaba con ella al punto de quitarle las fuerzas que la sostenían en pie. _

_Recostando su delgada figura contra una columna, Oscar recuerda aquella noche que junto a viejo roble André le prometió estar con ella aunque hubiese abandonado este mundo…_/(**Escena del cap. 9)**_**-**_**Sabes Oscar… a veces miro las estrellas en la inmensidad del cielo obscuro, y pienso que cada una de ellas corresponde a una buena persona que ha dejado este mundo.., creo que todas esas personas que ahora son estrellas, observan a sus seres queridos que han dejado atrás…, se que un par de ellas corresponde a mis padres…, espero que cuando la estrella de mi alma llegue hasta ahí pueda estar a la vista de los seres que amo…**_**, **_**Oscar si mi estrella llegara antes que la tuya no dejes de mirarla, pues tienes que saber que siempre cuidare de ti, incluso cuando ya no esté en este mundo.**/… _aquellas palabras se repetían en su mente, mientas miraba las estrellas buscando la que pertenecía a el alma de sur ser amado, y entonces exclamo …_

-¡Donde estas amor mío!... te busco pero no te encuentro…, André_…!..., y se postró sobre sus rodillas en el suelo llorando amargamente…, nuevamente dirigió sus ojos al cielo y un gran lucero iluminó su rostro. _

_Oscar comprendió que esa era la estrella que pertenecía al alma de su esposo. Junto aquella hermosa estrella, se vislumbraba la constelación del guerrero Orión; entonces Oscar preguntó…_

-¿Qué quieres decirme André?!... quieres que empuñe mi espada y que siga adelante cuando ya nada me importa!... _y pensó de dentro de sí… _ / André no es justo, no puedes haber muerto, por favor regresa a mi … por favor, no me dejes sola/.

_Después de aquello, el cielo Parisino se nubló y lo único que se podía ver a través de la lluvia, era la estrella a la que Oscar reconoció como el alma de su esposo._

_En las barracas construidas por la gente, Alain reunió las pertenencias de André. Solo había llevado consigo un cambio de ropa, un retrato de Oscar, una pluma con su tintero y el libro de sus memorias. Entonces, Alain recordó la voluntad de su amigo. Aquel libro debía ser entregado a la mujer que él había amado durante toda su vida. _

_Llamó a uno de sus compañeros de regimiento, y le ordenó buscar a Oscar en la capilla. _

_Pero el informe que dieron sus soldados, fue que Oscar había desaparecido, no estaba en la capilla ni en el cuartel. _

_Alain comprendió que su comandante necesitaba tiempo para digerir la muerte de André, entonces infundió animo a los guardias, diciéndoles que no se preocuparan por Oscar, pues estaba seguro de que regresaría en la mañana. _

_Además del informe sobre la desaparición de Oscar, los soldados le informaron, que la patrulla de civiles que había sido enviada para el rescate del carruaje había regresado, y que el balance de la misión era positivo. Ahora Helena Lazinni y sus hijos habían huido a un lugar seguro lejos de la tiranía y el odio de Fiorele de Saint Just. _

_En la mansión Jarjayes el ama de llaves lloraba inconsolable en la cocina. Lady Jarjayes presentía que algo malo había ocurrido durante su ausencia. _

_Una vez que su esposo se retiró a sus aposentos, fue hasta el área de servicio y estando frente a su ama de llaves le preguntó_…- Porque lloras así? dime ha pasado algo grave?... es mi hija?... Por favor! dime lo que sabes.

_La anciana levanto su rostro entristecido y le respondió_ –Señora, mi nieto ha muerto.

_Consternada por la noticia exclamó_ -No es posible!, André ha muerto!... Pero como! … y Oscar como esta mi hija, dígame!

-Lady Oscar aun vive, pero esta desecha. Ella amaba profundamente a mi nieto, ambos unieron sus vidas en secreto ante Dios, pero su felicidad siempre estuvo marcada por la tragedia… mi niña ahora es como un alma en pena, pues con André se ha ido su sonrisa y sus ganas de vivir

_Ante las palabras de la anciana, Lady Jarjayes lloró de una manera desgarradora; ella aunque había sido una mujer sumisa toda la vida, sentía un profundo remordimiento por no haber estado junto a su hija en los momentos en los cuales más la necesitó._

_Entonces sin mencionar palabra, se retiró al estudio en donde Oscar pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo, y contemplando la pintura de su hija se encerró por el resto de la noche. _

_En el otro extremo de la ciudad de Paris, Maximilien de Robespiere y Fiorele de Saint Just dialogaban sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos ese día. _

_Saint Just aconsejaba insistentemente a Robespiere irrumpir en el palacio de Versalles y matar sin piedad a los reyes, y de la misma manera hacerlo con todos los nobles que aun estaban con vida. Pero Robespiere solo escuchaba a Saint Just sin responder a sus proporciones._

_Buscando obtener una respuesta o tan siquiera un reacción de su maestro le dijo_ – Hay algo que deber saber maestro. Verá, el grupo de ciudadanos que se encuentra apostado en las Tullerias y cuyo líder es Bernard Chatelet, se han unido al regimiento B de la guardia francesa; Dicho regimiento es comandado por Oscar François de Jarjayes y junto a ella se encuentra André Grandier.., recuerde maestro que ese hombre tiene una cuenta pendiente con usted.

_De inmediato, Robespiere se encolerizó y le respondió… _ – A que te refieres con eso?... yo no tengo ninguna cuenta pendiente con ese sujeto, si decidió darle la espalda a la corona y pelear por la revolución, eso es algo que a mí no me incumbe

_Pero Saint Just prosiguió… _ –- Espere maestro, usted podrá decir que no le importa, pero hoy que fui hasta las Tullerias para recibir el informe de Chatelet, y pude ver a Helena Lazinni retirarse en un carruaje. Supe que aquel carruaje pertenecía a la familia Jarjayes. Es más que evidente que esa mujer y su amante se siguen burlando de usted señor

_Con sus ojos encandecidos por las palabras de Saint Just, Robespiere se acercó a él y le abofeteo_.

_Saint Just cayó al suelo por la fuerza del golpe y desde allí le preguntó_… – Por que lo hace maestro? Por que golpea a su humilde servidor,… es que acaso se olvida que lo único que me interesa es limpiar su nombre y su honor?

_Pero Robespiere le respondió_ … – Cierra tu boca Fiorele!, yo no necesito que nadie limpie nada. Para mi Helena Lazinni está muerta, y no quiero volver a escuchar mencionar su nombre en toda mi vida.

_Poniéndose de pie, Saint Just le dijo… _ – No se preocupe por eso maestro, estoy seguro de que ella jamás volverá a esta ciudad, y usted jamás volverá a tener el disgusto de verla. Me he tomado la libertad de ordenar su triste final

-Como dices? Pero que has hecho alimaña!...

-Ordene el asesinato de esa mujer y sus bastardos!

_En ese instante interrumpe la conversación el único subversivo que sobrevivió al enfrentamiento camino a la mansión Jarjayes_.

_Al notar sus heridas, Saint Just le preguntó_… – Que pasó?... donde están los demás, lograron cumplir la misión que les encomendé?

_El subversivo aun sin recobrar el aliento le respondió…_ – Nos atacaron por sorpresa!... el General Jarjayes y más de una veintena de soldados de palacio!... me dejaron con vida para que le informe que ellos lucharan hasta el final, y que jamás lograremos derrocar a la monarquía

_Comprendiendo que no habían logrado el objetivo, Saint Just se llenó de ira y se retiró de la habitación. _

_Por su parte Robespiere se tranquilizó ante la noticia del fallido ataque, y pensó dentro de sí… _ / Helena… mi amor, jamás podré perdonar tu traición, pero me siento aliviado de que aun estés con vida… Porque destruiste lo único bueno que había mi?...! . A pesar de eso yo aun te amo/.

_En las barracas de la Tullerias, Bernard Chatelet organiza una reunión con los principales líderes de los distintos grupos de civiles que se han alzado en contra del ejército del Rey. _

_Según sus averiguaciones, el general en jefe de la guardia real, ordenó apuntar los cañones de la prisión de la Bastilla en dirección a los ciudadanos._ _Era necesario organizar un ataque, pues con semejantes armas sería inevitable la disolución de la revolución. _

_Uno de los comandantes convocados para dicha reunión fue Oscar. Ella era el líder de los soldados que habían dejado de servir a la corona y se habían puesto al servicio del pueblo; Pero como había desaparecido durante la noche, quien asistió en su nombre fue su Sargento Alain de Soisons. _

_Una vez estuvieron todos los convocados, Bernard pronuncio las siguientes palabras… _

– Se trata de algo muy urgente. Ya pronto amanecerá y será 14 de julio. Dentro de algunas horas partiremos rumbo a la prisión de la Bastilla y nos la tomaremos!... Vamos atacar todos juntos!...

_Alain consternado por la declaración de Bernard exclama… –_ Pero que dices! Tomar la Bastilla!

_Bernard demostrando no tener temor de la acción que propuso le respondió…_ – Si!... Recibí información a media noche de que habían retirado los cañones que tenían ahí. Pero después, los volvieron a colocar con una nueva orientación. Ahora, los cañones apuntan a Paris, es decir, contra los ciudadanos! … Es un acto criminal…

_Alain sintió temor, y le dijo_ … – Usaran eso para atacar a la población civil? … Es increíble, jamás pensamos que llegarían a esto!

_Todos los presentes se turbaron, y por unos breves instantes la angustia se apoderó del lugar. Pero Bernard estaba convencido de que si no atacaban, todos sus esfuerzos hasta ese momento quedarían sin efecto; entonces tomando nuevamente la palabra delante de todos les dijo… _

-Amigos míos, esto solo significa una cosa. El Rey nos ha declarado la Guerra, y por ello debemos ponernos en contacto con la gente. Vallan a todos los cuarteles, hay una consigna, Debemos tomar la Bastilla!...

_Después de pronunciar su acalorado discurso, Bernard se retiro a su improvisada habitación en donde descasaba su esposa, quien durante todo el día había estado sintiendo fuertes dolores en su vientre. _

_El líder del pueblo, cuyo valor infundía aliento a los más necesitados, se veía angustiado y desalentado ante la figura delicada de su esposa que ahora estaba esperando su tan anhelado hijo. _

_En la madrugada del 14 de julio, hasta los primeros rayos del sol, cayó sobre Paris un aguacero torrencial. _

_Oscar debilitada por la tuberculosis, amaneció en un callejón obscuro, completamente mojada por la lluvia. _

_Por su parte, Bernard se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, evitando despertar a su esposa. Pero Rosalie, también se preparó para salir; entonces su esposo le dijo… _

– Que haces amor mío, no debes marchar con nosotros, es muy peligroso para nuestro hijo, y no quiero perderlos.

_Rosalie le respondió…_ – Y que haré yo sin ti Bernard?..., Creo que no soportaría el dolor de perderte… mira a Oscar, desde la muerte de André sus ojos perdieron la luz, y sé que su sonrisa jamás volverá. Si hemos de entregar nuestras vidas por la causa, lo haremos juntos, pero no me pidas que me quede aquí sin saber que pasará contigo.

_Bernard, enternecido por las palabras de su gran amor le besó en los labios y le dijo…_ – Esta bien, vendrás conmigo.

_La familia Chatelet junto a un grupo de ciudadanos marchó hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad hasta el despacho de Robespiere. Es esta ocasión, Alain se excusó para ir en búsqueda de Oscar quien aun no aparecía en la Tullerias. _

_El soldado Soisons llevaba consigo el libro de las memorias de André Grandier. Tenía la idea firme de que al leer el último mensaje que su gran amigo le había dejado a su esposa, le infundiría el ánimo que necesitaba para reunirse con sus hombres y luchar en la toma de la Bastilla. _

_Mientras tanto, Bernard y los ciudadanos Parisinos llenaron el despacho de Robespiere en la Secundaria Louis Le Grand. Estando cara a cara con su antiguo maestro y líder, Bernard Chatelet le dijo…_

– Hemos venido a informarte que el día de hoy tomaremos la prisión de la Bastilla.

_Impresionado por la declaración de Bernard, le respondió…_ – Que dices? Planean atacar la Bastilla?...

– Así es, ya todos están de acuerdo y el pueblo nos brindará su apoyo

-Como que están todos de acuerdo! , Bernard yo jamás te di esa orden, la toma de la Bastilla no forma parte de mis planes. Quien dio esa orden?

_Tristemente Bernard Chatelet recordó las palabras que alguna vez Saint Just pronunció sobre su maestro…_ / (**Ver capitulo 10) Robespiere está del lado de la revolución por beneficio propio. Entiéndalo, en el fondo es igual al Duque de Orleans, esa es la verdad y no le estoy mintiendo, a pesar de que las cosas están cambiando y de que hay mucha violencia, el hombre es así por naturaleza, es como nacer y morir.**

**Todo el mundo piensa en si mismo…, no lo cree así?... La gente que tiene el poder no lo va dejar así como así, necesita que se le quite, que se les arrebate por la fuerza.**

**Usted cree que los ricos dejaran de vivir como quieren nada más porque la gente se muere de hambre?... recuerde Bernard, Robespiere busca su propio beneficio. Con el tiempo se acordara de mi, del terrorista**_**…**__/_ _Saliendo de sus recuerdos le respondió…_ – - No quiero discutir con usted señor.

_Y agregó…_ - La Revolución no hace parte de ningún plan. Esto es en realidad un deseo del pueblo que está cansado de ser tratado como lo han venido haciendo hasta ahora. De hecho, solo vine para informarle de los planes; me retiro, … adiós señor.

_Al ver que la gente se retiraba mirándolo con desprecio, Robespiere exclamó… _-_Está_ bien, lo acepto estoy de acuerdo con su ataque a la Bastilla! –

_Pero nadie se dio vuelta para escucharlo, entonces Robespiere continuó gritando… _

– Bernard!... no olvides que las revoluciones sin un líder jamás resultan… Bernard!...—

_Y con esto, Robespiere se quedó solo, sin la ayuda del pueblo al que de una u otra manera había utilizado por ambición. _

_Al salir del despacho de Robespiere, Rosalie toma la mano de su esposo. Bernard dejó caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, pero su esposa las secó con ternura._

_Recordando el delicado estado de Rosalie, le suplicó que se quedara en la posta médica colaborando con los doctores que atendían a los heridos, pues el ataque a la Bastilla seria feroz. _

_Rosalie, entendiendo que si algo le ocurría a ella sería el fin de su familia, acepto la petición de su esposo, y se fue hasta donde él le indico._

_Bernard y el resto de los ciudadanos se reunieron en un enorme grupo. Eran más de 36.000 rifles los que se alzarían en contra del edificio, símbolo de la tiranía del Rey. Sumado a esto, los civiles contaban con doce cañones de guerra._

_El 14 de julio de 1789, fue la primera vez que el pueblo francés se unió; aquel día marcaria el inicio de una verdadera revolución. _

_Cerca de las Tullerias en un obscuro callejón, Alain logró divisar el cuerpo de Oscar en el suelo._

_Aun somnolienta, se pone de pie ante el hombre que se acercaba a ella y pronunciaba su nombre. Por unos breves instantes, Oscar vio el rostro de André y recobro las fuerzas hasta quedar de pie delante de él. Pero su espejismo pronto se disolvió; quien estaba frente a ella era Alain, quien sin pensarlo mucho le dijo…_

-Oscar que pasa contigo! Que estás haciendo aquí? … Todo el mundo se dirige a la Bastilla!...Todos están armados con lo que pudieron conseguir para atacar la Bastilla…, Tus soldados te esperan. Todos te estamos esperando en el cuartel. Capitán, no puede dejarnos, necesitamos de su orientación ahora más que nunca!

_Volviendo en sí, Oscar le respondió diciendo…_ -Alain, ten tu capa… Gracias.—

_Y por unos breves instantes el bullicio de las calles parecía desaparecer. Oscar recordó a la estrella de André junto a la constelación del guerrero Orión y le dijo a su Sargento…_

– No es correcto que esté haciendo esperar a mis soldados - _y agregó_ - Alain no sé si salga con vida. Quiero llorar por última vez…

_Con estas palabras se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Alain de Soisons, abrazándole con fuerza, y lloró con tal sentimiento, que el aguerrido Sargento no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas acompañaran el dolor de la mujer que se desahogaba en su pecho. _

_Recordó entonces el preciado libro escrito por su mejor amigo, y secando las lágrimas del rostro de Oscar se lo entregó en las manos. _

_Oscar confundida por aquel objeto, le pregunto _– Que es este libro?

_Alain le respondió…_ – Acaso no lo recuerdas?, son las memorias de André, tu esposo. Hace algún tiempo me hizo prometer que si algo llegaba a sucederle, debía ser yo quien te las entregara. En la última página ha dejado una carta que solo tú puedes leer. Te dejare un momento a solas para que puedas leerla; te estaré esperando al final del callejón.

_Oscar apretó el libro de las memorias de André contra su pecho. Buscó rápidamente la última hoja, y empezó a dar lectura a las últimas líneas que había escrito su gran amor, y estas decían…_

[Oscar, amada mía. Si estás leyendo estas líneas, es porque quizás ya no esté a tu lado. 

Nunca olvides que fuiste para mí algo más que un amor,… tú fuiste todo para mí, y simplemente mi vida sin la tuya esta vacía… y si te dejas vencer, comprenderé que mi sacrificio no ha sido suficiente para ti.

Si me amas como dices, no te rindas… aun estas a tiempo de alcanzar y comenzar de nuevo. 

De aceptar tus sombras, enterrar tus miedos. Liberar el lastre y retomar el vuelo. 

No te rindas que la vida es eso, continuar el viaje, perseguir tus sueños.

Destrabar el tiempo, correr los escombros y destapar el cielo.

No te rindas, por favor no cedas. Aunque el frio queme, aunque el miedo muerda. 

Aunque el sol se esconda y se calle el viento, aun hay fuego en tu alma, aun hay vida en tus sueños. 

Porque la vida es tuya y tuyo también el deseo, porque lo has querido, es tuyo el ensueño. 

Porque existe el amor, es cierto.

Porque no hay heridas que no cure el tiempo.

Abrir las puertas, quitar los cerrojos… Abandonar las murallas que te protegieron. 

Vivir la vida y aceptar el reto. Recuperar la risa, ensayar el canto… 

Bajar la guardia y extender las manos, desplegar las alas e intentar de nuevo.

Celebrar la vida y retomar los cielos. 

No te rindas, por favor no cedas. Aunque el frio queme, aunque el miedo muerda. 

Aunque el sol se esconda y se calle el viento, aun hay fuego en tu alma, aun hay vida en tus sueños.

Porque cada día es un comienzo, porque esta es la hora y el mejor momento.

Porque no estás sola… Porque alguien te espera y sueña.

Te amo y siempre te amaré desde aquí y hasta la eternidad…]

_Las palabras vertidas en el escrito del hombre de su vida le infundieron valor. Oscar se reunió con Alain al final de callejón y le dijo…_

- Lucharemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero si no sobrevivo, dile a mis hombres que les di lo mejor de mí en nombre de la libertad y de mi patria.

Alain, quiero abusar de tu amistad y pedirte un último favor. Si muero, quiero que entierres mi cuerpo en la colina de Arras y que junto al mío descanse el cuerpo de André.

Rosalie conoce muy bien el camino, ella te orientará para que finalmente descansemos en paz. Por favor, dime que lo harás.

_El Sargento le respondió firme…_ - Así lo hare, pero y si fuese yo quien hoy muere, quiero que deposites mi cuerpo junto a las tumbas de mi hermana Dianne y mi madre, en el risco que se alza frente a la playa de Normandía.

_Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Oscar, y le respondió…_

– Así lo hare. Y ahora, a luchar!

_A las 13:00 horas de ese día, inició la batalla. En ese momento la Bastilla se encontraba custodiada por 140 soldados bajo las órdenes de Beroné. En esa hora murieron decenas de franceses._

_Desesperado al ver al pueblo diezmado por el feroz ataque de los soldados al servicio de la corona, Bernard Chatelet se acerca a los ciudadanos que estaban junto a los 12 cañones que poseían y exclamó…_

—Que pasa con nuestros cañones, porque no disparan! tenemos 12, sino disparamos ahora acabaran con nosotros!

_Pero a gente del pueblo le respondió_…-Es que no sabemos usarlos, ninguno de nosotros ha disparado jamás un cañón señor.

_Bernard se sentía perdido mientras los civiles armados caían sin cesar. Entonces se escucho una dulce voz decir… _

– Lamento el retraso. Nosotros ya estamos aquí… nos encargaremos de los cañones!

_Chatelet no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían; ante él la Comandante Oscar François y sus fieles soldados del regimiento B, le daban una nueva esperanza en la batalla. _

_De inmediato, Oscar se hace cargo de la situación y ordena a sus soldados…_

– Tomen sus posiciones, y prepárense para disparar

_Al unísono respondieron_… – Como ordene comandante.

_Y prosiguió con su instrucción_ – Apunten los cañones a 45° … Fuego! ¡!_Los doce cañonazos impactaron contra la torre central de la prisión de la Bastilla. _

_Nuevamente los soldados al mando de Oscar cargaron sus cañones y al disparar derribaron gran parte del muro permitiendo que los ciudadanos ingresaran en la fortaleza._

_Dentro del edificio, Beroné se enteraba de que un Comandante rebelde era quien estaba dirigiendo el ataque del pueblo. Al asomarse por una de las ventanas, pudo ver que el ataque era dirigido por la hija del General Jarjayes, a quien toda la nobleza consideraba traidora. _

_Entonces, ordenó a todo su regimiento apuntar sus pistolas al cuerpo de Oscar y a su señal dispararon sin piedad. _

_En ese instante una paloma cruzó el cielo, abriéndose paso entre el humo que procedía de la guerra. Oscar observo el ave, olvidándose de que estaba en medio del enfrentamiento, y fue entonces cuando las balas impactaron su cuerpo a ojos de sus fieles soldados._

_Todos los presentes que se quedaron en una pieza al ver el frágil cuerpo de su comandante caer al suelo. _

_Aun con la mirada fija en el firmamento, Oscar solo pronunció una palabra…_- André!

_Bernard y Alain quienes estaban muy cerca de ella, lograron arrastrarla por el suelo, retirándola del cruce de balas. _

_Alain desesperado al ver el cuerpo de Oscar sangrar profusamente, le pregunta…_ – Oscar puedes escucharme? … Por Favor, responde!

_Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y aun cociente le respondió…_- Tranquilízate, puedo escucharte, aunque me siento muy débil.

_Entonces su sargento miro con angustia a sus compañeros y les gritó…_ – Ustedes que hacen ahí mirando!, ayúdenme a llevarla a un lugar seguro!.

_Bernard les indica el callejón en donde se instaló la posta médica. Al llegar, Rosalie entra en angustia al ver a su amada amiga casi desfallecer. De inmediato hace llamar a los médicos… _

_Oscar por su parte, les dijo a sus amigos…_ – Bájenme por favor, necesito descansar

_Pero Alain se negaba a dejarla sobre el suelo, entonces Oscar le dijo nuevamente…_ -Ya bájenme! Alain por favor,… te lo suplico, necesito descansar, siento que las fuerzas me abandonan. Quiero descansar en paz.

_Entonces Rosalie, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, retira de la cintura de Oscar el sable azul que por generaciones perteneció a la familia Jarjayes. _

_Rápidamente el doctor que estaba en la posta, organiza unas mantas y recuestan sobre ellas el cuerpo de la Comandante gravemente herido. _

_Al ver que sus heridas eran mortales, el doctor exclama…_ – Que alguien le limpie el rostro por favor!

_De inmediato Rosalie responde,_ - Yo lo hare! – _y delicadamente, con el amor que solo ella sentía, le limpió el rostro que estaba cubierto de sangre. _

_En ese momento, Oscar divisó nuevamente a la paloma en el cielo y recordó el dulce rostro de André. Con una leve sonrisa mira a sus allegados y le dice…_

– Que sucede, no escucho el sonido de nuestros cañones. ¡Tienen que disparar!... ¡Sigan disparando!... Alain, tienes que dirigir a mis hombres.

_Pero Alain se quedó inmóvil ante la orden de Oscar, el no quería dejarla sola mal herida, debía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano._ _Pero Bernard se acercó a él y con un gesto le indicó que obedeciera las órdenes._

_Entonces el Sargento, saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía, y con un saludo militar se alejó de Oscar._

_A toda prisa les ordenó a sus compañeros…_ – Guardias a sus puestos! Debemos continuar en la batalla! ….

_Desde lejos Oscar les dijo_… – Vallan… acaben con ellos!.

_En frente de los cañones Alain demostró sus cualidades como militar y líder en la guerra. Enceguecido por el dolor de ver a Oscar agonizante, dispara tantas veces como puede su cañón, dedicándole cada disparo. _

_Finalmente, el pueblo armado ingresó en la Bastilla y se apoderaron del edificio declarando abiertamente el inicio de la Gran Revolución Francesa, hecho que marcaria la historia de la humanidad. _

_En el callejón, Bernard toma entre sus brazos el rostro de Oscar y le dice…_ - ¿Puedes escucharlos? Han logrado entrar en la Bastilla.

_Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro cansado de Oscar François, y en su mente recordó el cielo estrellado que ilumino aquella noche en la que se entregó por completo a su esposo. _

_Aquella vez fue la ocasión más feliz de la vida de una mujer, a la que el amor le enseñó el sentido de la vida. Cerró sus ojos color zafiro frente a Rosalie, y solo dijo_

-Adiós…

_Alain quien ya había cumplido su misión, regresó a toda prisa en donde había dejado a Oscar, cuando escuchó un grito estremecedor de Rosalie. _

_Por un momento contuvo su respiración y una fuerte opresión invadió su pecho…, Pero una voz en su interior le gritó…_ – No te rindas! debes protegerla!

_Al llegar, Rosalie yacía sobre el suelo en brazos de Bernard llorando desconsolada… entonces Alain pregunto…_

– Que ha pasado?... _y tomando por los hombros el cuerpo de Oscar le gritó… _

-Vamos respóndeme! No puedes morir ahora! Oscar!...

_Bernard, se acerca a él y posando una mano sobre su hombro le dice…_ – Ya no tiene caso, Oscar se ha ido….

Pero Alain le respondió… – Eso no lo permitiré!

_Y tomando el cuerpo desmadejado de su comandante, la llevó sobre su espalda en medio de la celebración de los ciudadanos que habían tomado la Bastilla. _

_Corría sin mirar atrás, … buscando el consultorio del doctor que se había encargado de su madre. _

_Pero uno de los hombres que estaba celebrando con el pueblo lo vio corriendo, y recordó que aquel hombre se había burlado descaradamente de él. _

_Saint Just, reconoció aquel soldado que le había engañado. Entonces ordenó a sus hombres que lo siguieran y lo mataran. _

_Aun así, Alain logró llegar hasta el consultorio del Doctor sin ser alcanzado por los hombres de Saint Just._

_En la puerta del consultorio gritaba tan fuerte como podía…_—Abran esa puerta, una persona se muere aquí afuera! Doctor….!

_El médico al escuchar los gritos entreabrió la cerradura de su casa, pero Alain empujando la puerta ingresó en la sala, y dejó sobre la mesa el cuerpo de Oscar._

_Luego tomo por el cuello al Doctor y le dijo… _ – Sálvela por favor, yo se que aun vive!, no la deje morir… se lo suplico!

_Entonces el médico tomó el pulso de la paciente y le dijo…_- Lo siento, pero su pulso es muy débil casi indetectable, esta mujer ya no tiene esperanzas…

_Alain cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró…, pero nuevamente la voz en su mente le dijo…_ – No te rindas! Sálvala!

_Con lagrimas en los ojos retomó el aliento y repitió… _ -Doctor por favor revísela, haga todo lo posible, esta mujer no puede morir!...

_Entonces el médico abrió la camisa de Oscar y pudo observar varios impactos de bala en su torso. Uno de ellos había comprometido gravemente su pulmón derecho, por lo que era urgente una intervención. _

_De repente el cuerpo de Oscar se tornó tan frio como el hielo. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, el médico tomó en sus manos el bisturí e hizo una incisión en el pecho de Oscar. Introdujo su mano y realizó un masaje a cardiovascular reactivando los latidos de su corazón._

_Entonces le gritó Alain…_- Ve por ayuda!... esta mujer debe recibir sangre ahora mismo o inevitablemente morirá… después, debemos trasladarla a un lugar tranquilo, es necesario que tome aire puro, es la única esperanza que tenemos…!Que esperas muchacho! Ve ahora mismo!

_Pero la nula reacción de Alain era porque dentro de sí se preguntaba_ - /A donde iré por ayuda / _entonces recordó a sus únicos amigos que aún le quedaban, Rosalie y Bernard._

_Rápidamente bajó por las escaleras del edificio y tomando el caballo del Doctor tomo dirección a las Tullerias._

_En su mente solo le suplicaba a Dios que le diera una oportunidad a Oscar de vivir._

_Pero el camino no fue fácil para Alain, pues mientras cabalgaba hasta el fuerte, una ráfaga de bala rosó su cabello. Eran los hombres de Saint Just que lo seguían para cumplir su cometido. Pero el sargento Soisons logró evadirlos hasta que llegó a estar en frente de Bernard_.

_Al observar la situación, Bernard se puso delante de los atacantes y les dijo…_

- Pero que es lo que están haciendo? Por que atacan a este hombre, él es parte de nuestro grupo. Ya hemos tomado la Bastilla, qué sentido tiene seguir asesinando personas?

_Entonces los hombres le respondieron…_- Nosotros solo estamos cumpliendo órdenes de Monsieur Saint Just, parece que este sujeto tiene una cuenta pendiente con el…

_Entonces Bernard miró alarmado Alain, y pensó dentro de sí_… / Que haré… Saint Just no lo dejará en paz hasta no verlo muerto… / _y dirigiéndose a los hombres les respondió…_

-Dejen a este hombre en paz, y llévenme con Saint Just.

_Entonces Alain exclamó…_- Que vas hacer Bernard!, ese hombre es muy peligroso y es a mí a quien quiere

_Pero Bernard le dijo…_- Tu haz lo que tengas que hacer Alain, recuerda a nuestros amigos. Yo sé que es lo que quiere Saint Just, déjamelo a mí, te lo suplico! ...- _Con esto Bernard partió hasta el despacho de Saint Just custodiado por los matones que él había enviado._

_Entonces Alain busca desesperadamente a Rosalie quien en ese momento se encontraba preparando las pertenencias de Oscar y André. _

_Al ver Alain Rosalie exclamó…_-Alain! En donde esta Oscar? Dime, que has hecho con su cuerpo!

_Desesperado le respondió… _- No hay tiempo Rosalie tienes que venir ahora mismo conmigo, Oscar aun vive pero necesita sangre, y solo tú puedes dársela!

_Rosalie asombrada por las palabras de Alain le respondió…_- Aun vive!... llévame ahora mismo, le diré a mi esposo que me espere…

-Eso no será necesario Rosalie, Bernard se ha ido con los hombres de Saint Just. Al parecer ese hombre quiere matarme, y tu esposo intentará hablar con el…

-Pero Alain, ese hombre es peligroso, que será de mi esposo!

-Rosalie, recuerda que Bernard y Saint Just fueron condiscípulos de Robespiere, ellos han compartido muchas cosas y de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar. Por favor Rosalie ven conmigo, tenemos que salvar la vida de Oscar!

_Entonces Rosalie subió al caballo junto Alain y partieron a toda prisa hasta el departamento del Doctor que la atendía._

_A su llegada, el Doctor acostó a Rosalie junto al cuerpo de Oscar y realizó una trasfusión de sangre._

_Entonces el cuerpo de Oscar tomó nuevamente color, y su corazón de a poco retomó el ritmo. El Doctor nuevamente se dirigió Alain y le dijo…_

-Alain, no te garantizo que esta mujer sobreviva. Es sumamente importante que ahora mismo se vaya de Paris. Tiene las defensas muy bajas, y la cantidad de muertes que ha dejado el enfrentamiento de esta tarde generará tantas enfermedades en la población, que cualquiera de ellas acabará con la vida de esta mujer. He sacado la bala que perforó su pulmón, pero es muy posible que en cualquier momento deje de respirar. Alain, toma mi carruaje y aléjala de aquí!

_Entonces Alain cayó sobre sus rodillas y respondió…_ -Pero a donde la llevaré!

_Entonces Rosalie tomo la palabra y les dijo…_- Toma el carruaje Alain, llévame primero a la mansión Jarjayes, ahí están sus padres, ellos podrán ayudar a Oscar y salvarle la vida

_Sin bacilar, Alain tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo de Oscar y lo subió al carruaje. Rosalie tenía la idea firme de que el General y su esposa tendrían compasión de su hija, quien gravemente herida seguía luchando por vivir. _

_Mientras tanto, Bernard llegaba al despacho de Saint Just custodiado por los hombres de este último._

_Al ver en su territorio a Chatelet, Saint Just se dirigió a él y le dijo…_

- A que debo el honor. Haz decidido volver Bernard?. Debo felicitarte por la toma de la Bastilla, ha sido un verdadero éxito tu estrategia

_Pero Bernard mirándole fijamente respondió…_- La toma de la Bastilla solo ha sido el principio de la Revolución, pero yo, ya he cumplido con el pueblo. Ahora debo ocuparme de mi familia y de realizar mi propia vida.

Ahora es el turno de ustedes, los políticos; en vuestras manos está lograr que el pueblo tenga una vida más digna… pero basta ya de derramar sangre!

-Evidentemente Chatelet, sigues siendo un romántico. Crees que la toma de la Bastilla será el único derramamiento que habrá en esta nación?... Los nobles aun tienen el poder, y falta concretar nuestro último acto. Hay que asesinar a los Reyes de Francia!

-Saint Just, sigues fiel a tu pensamiento. Creo que jamás lograras entender que la violencia solo genera más violencia. Tú ahora gozas de muchos privilegios gracias al maestro, pero recuerda que el pueblo nunca olvida, y quien a hierro mata a hierro muere…

Pero no he venido hasta aquí para hablar de nosotros. La razón por la cual he venido es por Alain de Soisons. Quiero pedirte que lo dejes en paz. Ese hombre es una persona muy valiosa para esta nación y no veo conveniente su muerte bajo ningún punto de vista.

_Saint Just indignado exclamó…_ -Pero Bernard, ese hombre se burló descaradamente de mí. Además, esa mujer a la proteges, Oscar François y el malnacido de André Grandier, se han confabulado con él para acabar conmigo

_Entonces Bernard entendió de que Saint Just desconocía los hechos ocurridos el día anterior, y le respondió…_-Veo que aun no estás enterado. André Grandier fue abatido ayer en el Canal de San Martin, junto a otros soldados del regimiento B que se dirigían a las Tullerias.

Y Oscar… murió hoy durante el ataque a la Bastilla a manos de los soldados de Beroné

_Saint Just esbozó una leve sonrisa_…- Es cierto lo que me dices?...Finalmente Grandier recibió su merecido!... y esa mujer cuyo aspecto antinatural me generaba repulsión se ha unido a él!... que romántico y que conveniente para mí.

Siendo así Bernard, creo que no tiene sentido que asesine a ese soldado; Puedes irte tranquilo, no haré nada en su contra. Pero para que cumpla con mi palabra debes enseñarme el cuerpo sin vida de Grandier y de la Comandante Jarjayes esta misma noche

_Bernard asombrado por la macabra petición de Saint Just le respondió…_ –Pero qué sentido tiene?, Acaso no crees en mis palabras?

-Claro que las creo, pero no está demás asegurarme de que sea cierto.

_Con voz firme Bernard Chatelet le dijo…_ -Un momento Fiorele, no juegues conmigo al papel del todo poderoso. Yo conozco muy bien todas tus canalladas, entre ellas el delito que cometiste contra Helena Lazinni.

Tengo una prueba irrefutable que te llevaría a la cárcel de por vida, así que, si quieres que no exponga esto ante la justicia, tendrás que creer en mi palabra y cumplir con la tuya!

_Saint Just se turbó ante las palabras de Bernard y le respondió…_- Esta bien Chatelet, cumpliré con mi palabra. Pero te recomiendo que no te pongas en mi contra, pues hasta ahora no he tenido en cuenta tus insultos para con el maestro. Pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento, y no me temblaría la mano para enviarte al otro mundo.

-A mi no me intimidas Fiorele, te conozco muy bien, pero aun no logro entender la devoción enfermiza que le profesas al maestro.

Si deseas pelear contra mí, te estaré esperando cuando quieras, pero que sea una pelea limpia, de hombre a hombre, sin mascaras, sin padrinos y sin trucos sucios. Por ahora debo regresar a las Barracas; Y si aun conservas hombría, cumple con tu palabra por favor.

Que tengas paz, adiós Fiorele de Saint Just.

_Pero Saint Just no le respondió y tampoco estrecho la mano de Bernard para cerrar el trato._

_Al observar la retirada de Bernard, Saint Just llamó a sus hombres de confianza y les dijo…_

-Busquen discretamente Alain de Soisons. La orden sigue siendo la misma, hay que asesinarlo.

_Y agregó_ …- Mañana dos de ustedes me acompañaran a las Tullerias; tengo que ver con mis propios ojos el cuerpo de ese malnacido y de esa asquerosa aristócrata.

_Mientras tanto Rosalie y Alain llegaban hasta el portón de la mansión Jarjayes. Al observar la veintena de soldados de la guardia de su majestad que custodiaban la mansión, Rosalie decidió caminar hasta la puerta de la residencia, y Alain la esperó afuera._

_Pero los soldados le impedían ingresar en la propiedad. Entonces Rosalie empezó a gritar… _

-¡General Jarjayes!... Lady Jarjayes! Déjenme entrar por favor! Soy Rosalie… necesito hablarles algo muy importante!

_El General que estaba observando la escena desde la ventana de su despacho con una copa de coñac en la mano, decidió bajar hasta el jardín y les dio la orden a sus hombres de dejar ingresar a Rosalie._

_Una vez estuvo ante la presencia del General, Rosalie exclamó…_- General, debo informarle de algo muy importante, es necesario que me escuche… verá…

_Pero en General interrumpiendo sus palabras le dijo_…- Un momento Rosalie, esta vez seré yo quien hable. Ven conmigo, vamos hasta el patio trasero.

_Una vez allí, el General se dirigió a Rosalie_…- Evidentemente, haz regresado a esta mansión. Yo sabía que algún día volverías y no te imaginas como había esperado este momento.

_Rosalie confundida por las palabras del General le respondió_…- A que se refiere con eso General Jarjayes.

_El General acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros le dijo…-_Es que acaso eres ciega mujer!... acaso nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te deseo! … Siempre quise hacerte mía. Yo por ti sería capaz de dejarlo todo, incluso a mi esposa y todas mis propiedades

_Rosalie conmocionada por la confesión del General, miró hacia el suelo y trató de soltarse de sus manos, pero el General no la soltó y gritándole al rostro exclamó… _ – Acaso soy tan poca cosa para ti!, es que acaso un hombre como yo no puede enseñarte los placeres del amor!

_Entonces la joven le respondió gritando…_- Suélteme! Soy una mujer casada! déjeme en paz…

_Una voz firme y cortante se escuchó tras la espalda de General decir_…- Suéltala de una vez!

_Aquella voz era de Lady Jarjayes, quien había presenciado lo ocurrido._

_Al sentirse descubierto por su esposa, el General soltó los hombros de Rosalie, y quiso retirarse del lugar, pero Lady Jarjayes se lo impidió._

_Entonces acercándose a Rosalie y limpiando las lagrimas que corrían incesantes por el rostro de la joven le preguntó…_- Rosalie, a que has venido a esta casa, dime se trata de Oscar?

_Al escuchar el nombre de su hija el General exclamó…_- En esta casa está prohibido nombrar a esa traidora!... si es por Oscar que has venido hasta aquí, puedes irte ahora mismo!

_Lady Jarjayes entonces le gritó el encolerizado hombre…_- Pero es nuestra hija! como puedes ser tan cruel!...

_Rosalie entonces entendió que había ido al lugar equivocado en busca de ayuda, y tratando de menguar la cólera del General les dijo…_

-General, Lady Jarjayes, solo he venido a informaros que vuestra hija, Oscar François y su esposo André Grandier han muerto

_Al escuchar estas palabras el rostro del General se turbó y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Aun así, no lloró en frente de Rosalie y su esposa, solo les dijo…_- Tarde o temprano este día llegaría.

_Y con esto se alejó del patio trasero de su residencia, dejando a su esposa en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente_

_Rosalie asegurándose de que el General no las estuviera escuchando, toma entre sus brazos a Lady Jarjayes quien estaba desgarrada por el dolor y le susurra…_

- Señora, perdóneme por decirle esto, pero debe saber que Oscar aun vive.

_Lady Jarjayes enmudeció por unos instantes, y entendiendo que Rosalie había hecho esa declaración por la reacción del General, le preguntó…_- En donde está Rosalie? llévame con ella por favor!

_Pero Rosalie temiendo que se descubriera el cuerpo de Oscar en el carruaje le respondió_…

- Señora, lamentablemente no puedo revelarle en donde está su hija; lo que sí puedo decirle es que esta gravemente herida, y es necesario trasladarla a un lugar seguro para que pueda recuperarse. Señora, he venido hasta aquí buscando ayuda, pues no tenemos un lugar adecuado para llevarla.

_Entonces Lady Jarjayes tomó de la mano a Rosalie y la arrastró hasta el sótano de la mansión, estando allí, sacó del entrepiso un cofre, del cual extrajo unas llaves y dos bolsas de dinero. Posando los objetos sobre las manos de Rosalie le dijo…_

-Llévala a Normandía, aquí te entrego las llaves de la propiedad que fue de mis padres. Ahí podrán estar seguros, pues nadie ha ido a ese lugar desde hace mucho. Tu lo conoces Rosalie, pues en alguna ocasión fuiste hasta ahí con Oscar y André.

_Rosalie recordó aquel viaje y el camino a la propiedad. Entonces supo que ese lugar era el más adecuado para que Oscar se recuperara._

_Lady Jarjayes entonces prosiguió diciendo…_- Ve con ella Rosalie y cuídala. En breve me reuniré con ustedes, mi esposo de seguro seguirá los pasos de los Reyes. Yo ya no se qué hacer, pues mi deber es estar con la Reina durante este tiempo, pero si s necesario que yo traicione a la corona por mi pequeña, lo haré sin pensarlo.

_Entonces Rosalie le dijo… -_ Lady Jarjayes, tenga la seguridad de que Oscar recibirá su ayuda, y con lo que ahora usted hace por ella se estará redimiendo su abandono. Pero por desgracia, yo no puedo abandonar la ciudad de Paris, porque sería muy sospechoso y los soldados no descansarían hasta encontrarnos y terminar definitivamente con la vida de su hija.

Ahora ella debe partir junto Alain de Soisons, el ha sido el mejor amigo de André y le aseguro de que él cuidará muy bien de Oscar, e impedirá a toda costa de que algo malo le ocurra.

En cuanto usted pueda hacerlo reúnase con ellos en Normandía. Yo le prometo que si es necesario que tome su lugar al servicio de la Reina lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero señora, es necesario que nadie se entere de que Oscar aun vive. Este debe ser un secreto que debe quedar entre nosotras.

_Entonces amabas mujeres se abrazaron intensamente y con esto cerraron un pacto de silencio._

_Rosalie regresó al carruaje y entregó en manos de Alain el dinero y las llaves de la propiedad de Normandía que Lady Jarjayes le había facilitado. _

_Además le dijo al fiel sargento Soisons que no se detuviera durante el camino y que una vez se instalaran en debía mantener en secreto la existencia de Oscar. Rosalie se encargaría de que en breve el médico fuera hasta allá y así mismo lo haría Lady Jarjayes._

_Dibujó sobre un papel un mapa para llegar a la residencia junto al mar, y entregó en sus manos las pertenencias de Oscar y André, excepto el sable azul de la familia._

_Con esto Alain partió sin mirar atrás, llevando consigo a Oscar quien yacía en el interior del carruaje en muy grave estado, pues aun era incierto su destino, su vida pendía en un hilo._

**Señoritas, primero que todo, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de la muerte de su protagonista. **

**Pero quiero decirles que André aunque no estará en cuerpo presente, seguirá interviniendo en la trama, pues aun hay algo de su pasado que sigue vivo en el presente y que marcará la vida de sus hijos y de su esposa. **

**Quiero anunciarles que habrá una secuela de Te Amaré Mientras Viva, cuyos protagonistas serán personajes de la historia original de Ikeda, pero esta vez, algunos condimentos se extraerán de la versión manga de la Rosa de Versalles.**

**Esta historia seguirá el patrón de la primera, con situaciones de similares características; pero el crecimiento de personajes propios de mi creación, entre ellos Helena, Jazminne y André Giuseppe tendrá un desarrollo más profundo.**

**Además otros personajes resurgirán de las cenizas como el ave Fénix, y aportaran a esta historia grandes momentos; así que espero que me acompañen en esa nueva etapa que aun esta en gestación. **

**Te Amare Mientras Viva está llegando a su final; no obstante, aun falta un tramo de este camino que nos develará que pasará con Oscar ahora que André no está a su lado.**

**Además que será de la vida de Alain, y que ocurrirá con Rosalie y Bernard.**

**También nos aportara información sobre lo acontecido después de la toma de la Bastilla con personajes históricos como Robespiere, Saint Just y los Reyes de Francia. **

**Siendo así, los invito a disfrutar conmigo del próximo capítulo 14 que estará cargado de emociones. **

**Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos (as) ustedes por sus mensajes y reviews; creo que sin vuestra ayuda no habría podido llegar hasta aquí. Quiero destacar los continuos consejos de Krimhild, Vicky y Jksanz. También los mensajes de aliento de todos (as) los demás que siguen atentos cada situación. **

**Un abrazo a todas desde el sur, y estaré esperanto ansiosa sus impresiones. Arevoir! **


	16. CAPITULO XIV

**NOTA: -Las citas en cursiva son los comentarios del narrador de la historia- ósea mis comentarios**

**-Las citas en imprenta corresponden a diálogos e impresiones de los personajes que intervienen en este capitulo**

**-Las frases delimitadas con barras, son pensamientos vertidos de manera textual o las ensoñaciones de Oscar**

**-Los puntos suspensivos sirven para identificar los silencios entre una frase y otra…**

**-Los párrafos subrayados son cartas o escritos que leen los personajes**

**-Los signos de mas (+++++++) son separaciones entre una escena y otra**

**TE AMARÉ MIENTRAS VIVA **

**CAPITULO 14**

_Alain de Soisons no da respiro en su huida, sabe que la vida de Oscar depende en gran parte de lo que él pueda hacer por ella, no piensa en nada ni en nadie, su deseo de tenerla a salvo es lo único que lo impulsa a seguir._

_Mientras tanto en la Mansión Jarjayes, el General confinado en su habitación llora desconsoladamente la muerte de su hija, aquella que no mucho tiempo atrás llenaba su pecho de orgullo. El la amaba, pues a pesar de su temperamento y de todo lo que le había impuesto desde niña, Oscar siempre le respetó como el padre que fue, solo que para el General, el corazón se ve relegado ante el compromiso y la devoción. _

_Aquel dolor era tan profundo que solo la ira y la impotencia podían dominarlo, entonces desde sus aposentos exclamó a gritos…_

-No quiero verte más!... Que alguien venga ahora mismo!

_Ante las exigencias del amo de la casa la única que se atrevió a ir delante de su presencia fue la abuela Grandier. Al entrar en los aposentos del General, este le dijo_

-Tú, precisamente! Tú… eres la mala hierba que echó a perder a mi muchacho! y ahora tú te encargaras de desaparecer su historia de mi vista!... quiero que reúnas todas las pertenencias de esa traidora incluido su retrato y las incineres… haz lo que consideres necesario, pero no quiero ver nada que me recuerde a Oscar.

_y agregó con lagrimas en los ojos y cayendo sobre sus rodillas_ -– Oscar!, mi amada niña, porque!... no me culpes por mi egoísmo, ahora tan solo soy un títere del destino, ese cruel destino que te robó de mi lado…

_De inmediato la abuela Grandier salió de la habitación y a toda prisa llegó hasta la antesala de la habitación de Oscar, en donde Lady Jarjayes contemplaba impávida el retrato de su hija mientras en su mente elevaba una plegaria al cielo por su vida. _

_Con el rostro desencajado y una angustia en su pecho la abuela le preguntó…_-Señora, dígame… ocurrió algo con mi niña?

_Pero Lady Jarjayes guardó silencio y recordó el juramento que hace unos momentos le había hecho a Rosalie, nadie podía saber la verdad sobre Oscar, pues cualquier movimiento sospechoso o emoción fingida la dejaría al descubierto, entonces no tuvo más opción que responderle_

-Mi pequeña ha sido asesinada,… fue abatida en los enfrentamientos en la Bastilla…

_Con esta última frase Lady Jarjayes dejó caer las lágrimas que tenía contenidas. A pesar de saber que su hija aun vivía, sufría en gran manera pues quizá esa esperanza se desvanecería en cualquier momento._ _Además mentirle a quien le había suplido cuando su hija más la había necesitado era una daga que se hundía sin piedad en su corazón, pero ahora lo único que importaba era la protección y recuperación de Oscar, y por ello estaría dispuesta a todo._

_Otro duro golpe para la anciana; eran años los que había dedicado a su niña de dorados cabellos; siempre se la imaginó vestida de blanco, dichosa frente al altar gritándole al mundo lo que era de verdad y los anhelos que en secreto le confesaba. Pero lejos de echarse a llorar, solo dijo…_

- Estoy segura de que ahora mi nieto y mi niña son más felices; Allá en donde están nadie los alcanzará… nadie extenderá su mano para lastimarlos o para juzgarlos, así tenía que ser Señora Jarjayes bien está escrito, lo que ha unido Dios no lo separa el hombre

_Lady Jarjayes se abalanzo sobre la anciana y abrazándola con fuerza lloró desconsoladamente. Seguidamente la anciana le comunicó la orden emitida por el General, _ _Entonces Lady Jarjayes le dijo…_

-Haz lo que él te ha pedido, pero no prendas fuego sobre las pertenencias de Oscar. Por favor, guárdalas en el sótano, ahí hay un baúl que solo yo puedo abrir. Sus pertenencias podrán permanecer mientras las traslado a un lugar adecuado en donde no puedan ser alcanzadas por la mano de mi esposo. Haz lo mismo con la pintura, ponla en el entrepiso.

_Asintiendo a las órdenes de su ama la anciana se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir recordó…_

-Señora, hay algo más que debo decirle…se trata de Noble, el caballo de André. Ahora que mi nieto ha muerto no hay quien pueda hacerse cargo, André lo quería mucho, ese animal era su paño de lágrimas y confidente, tengo miedo de que el General se deshaga de él; André me encargo su cuidado cuando se marchó aquel día con mi niña…

¡Señora, por favor ayúdeme a encontrar un lugar para el caballo de mi nieto!

_Lady Jarjayes secándose las lagrimas le respondió… _ -Descuida, yo me encargaré de que no le falte nada.

En unos cuantos días haré un viaje a la propiedad de mi familia en Normandía, esa será la oportunidad perfecta para llevármelo de esta casa y haré lo mismo con las pertenencias de mi hija.

_La abuela agregó_ – Hay una última cosa que quiero pedirle Sra. Jarjayes. Hoy iré en busca del cuerpo de André. En alguna ocasión él me dijo que la colina de Arras era su lugar favorito, y que disfrutaba mucho el atardecer, y que si en algún momento deseaba paz, era aquella colina el lugar que le despertaba ese sentimiento. Quisiera que usted consintiera el permiso para que su cuerpo repose finalmente en ese lugar.

_Entonces Lady Jarjayes le respondió_… – No podría negarle nada a mi familia. Además Oscar era su esposa, y ambos descansaran juntos. Estoy segura de que esa era la voluntad de ambos.

_Esa misma noche con absoluta discreción, Lady Jarjayes y la abuela Grandier partieron en un carruaje no muy ostentoso hacia las Tullerias._

_Paris resultaba ser una mezcla de dolor y jolgorio. Por una parte los ciudadanos celebraban su triunfo bebiendo sin control; pero por otro lado, muchas familias lloraban la pérdida de sus seres queridos. _

_Los soldados de la Corona que custodiaban la ciudad mostraban una actitud vacía frente a las manifestaciones del pueblo. Era claro que la Toma de la Bastilla solo había sido el primer escaño en el largo Camino de la Revolución. _

_En el fuerte, Rosalie y su esposo preparan el cuerpo de André para su traslado en absoluto silencio. Bernard desconociendo la suerte de Alain y Oscar le pregunta a su esposa…_

-Rosalie, dime que ocurrió finalmente con Oscar? Que ha pasado con Alain, puedes decírmelo? Desde que llegaste no has pronunciado palabra, y me angustia saber que fue de ellos…

_Antes de que Rosalie respondiera a los interrogantes de Bernard, se presenta ante ella Fiorele de Saint Just que descaradamente interrumpe la conversación consultando por su cuenta…_

-Vamos señora Chatelet, estamos esperando que nos responda. Díganos que pasó con Oscar de Jarjayes y su servidor?

_Bernard con el rostro desencajado ante la aparición de Saint Just responde… _

-¡Que haces aquí Saint Just!, creo que fui muy claro contigo esta tarde. Debes cumplir con tu palabra, y si me tengo que enfrentar en un duelo contigo, lo hare ahora mismo para que cumplas…

-Eso es lo que quieres Chatelet? – _Le respondió Saint Just con una sonrisa irónica _–

-Bien pues si es tu deseo, no pospongamos este duelo que desde hace tiempo hace temblar mi mano..

-¡Un momento! – Exclamó _Rosalie con un grito imponente, y agregó_

– Este no es el lugar para que ustedes se enfrenten. Si quieren saber que paso con ellos, seré muy clara con los dos. Oscar falleció y Alain ha huido quien sabe dónde.- _ y tomando de las manos a Bernard, le dijo con voz serena_

-– Mi amor, te pido por favor que no te enfrentes a este hombre, ya basta de derramar sangre, recuerda que en mi vientre el fruto de nuestro amor está creciendo y esa debe ser nuestra motivación para buscar una vida en paz y sin provocaciones.

_Pero Bernard aun disgustado por la presencia de Saint Just le respondió… _ – Pero Rosalie, este hombre jamás nos dejará en paz; es un miserable que quiere hacer lo que quiere bajo la protección de Robespiere. Eso podrá hacerlo en su territorio, pero aquí el líder soy yo, y no permitiré que esta alimaña ensucie la memoria de mis amigos.

_Saint Just toma la palabra y le dice_ – Vamos Chatelet, que te cuesta dejarme ver aunque sea unos instantes el cuerpo de André y de esa aristócrata. Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que no me estén mintiendo, nada más. O acaso me están ocultando algo?

_Rosalie de inmediato le contestó…_-Nosotros no somos personas ladinas que intrigan para lograr lo que quieren. Si no te basta con mi palabra y la de mi esposo, y tu macabro deseo de ver el cuerpo de Oscar y de André hará que nos dejes en paz, entonces no hay tiempo que perder; Ven conmigo te llevaré hasta donde ellos están

_Bernard inquirió tomando el brazo de su esposa con fuerza diciendo_ - ¡Pero Rosalie!

-Ya basta Bernard, por favor! que vea lo que quiere y que se largue!... _Con esto Rosalie y Bernard llevaron a Saint Just ante el cuerpo sin vida de André._

_Saint Just observaba el cuerpo y dentro de sí sentía gran satisfacción, aunque esta se veía opacada por la frustración de no haber sido él quien le disparó. _

_Junto al cuerpo de André un féretro cerrado color caoba brillaba con el reflejo de la luna que se filtraba por la claraboya del lugar. Sobre él, el sable azul de la familia Jarjayes indicaba que ahí yacía el cuerpo de Oscar._

_Cuando Saint Just estuvo ante el féretro, Rosalie se interpuso en su camino y le dijo…_-Era la voluntad de Oscar que nadie viera su cuerpo inerte; así que te pido por favor que respetes esa voluntad y no te atrevas abrir el féretro

_Pero a Saint Just poco le importaron las palabras de Rosalie y la empujo abriéndose paso. En ese preciso momento se hace presente en el lugar Lady Jarjayes quien desde el umbral de la puerta exclamó…_

-Deténgase! O es que acaso no entiende lo que Rosalie le ha dicho?_ y corriendo hasta estar en frente de él agregó_ .

- –Usted no tiene ningún derecho de venir aquí ni exigir nada con respecto a mi hija. La única que tiene derechos sobre su cuerpo y su memoria soy yo. Y si a pesar de lo que le he dicho insiste en verla, tendrá que matarme aquí mismo enfrente de todas estas personas.

_Saint Just conmocionado por las palabras de la Sra. Jarjayes se detuvo y le dijo… - _ – Esta bien señora, si usted lo pone así, no insistiré. Lamento mucho la muerte de su hija, con su permiso. _y salió del lugar con una expresión de alegría que no podía, ni quería disimular._

_Este detalle no pasó desapercibido para la abuela Grandier que estaba en la puerta, y por ello se acercó hasta Saint Just y le escupió la cara, y además le dijo…_

- Solo alguien sin corazón puede burlarse del dolor ajeno

Saint Just limpiándose el rostro siguió su camino sin responder, pero dentro de sí pensó…/- Esto no se quedará así, uno a uno irán cayendo. No hay nadie que me ofenda y siga viviendo sin pagar el terrible error de ofender a Fiorele de Saint Just/.

_Dentro del aposento en donde estaba el cuerpo de André y el féretro de Oscar, Bernard derramaba lagrimas sobre este último. También lo hacían la abuela Grandier y Lady Jarjayes, quien miró a Rosalie asintiendo su estrategia para simular la muerte de su hija. _

_Después de unos minutos, el cuerpo de André se depositó en un féretro de similares características y ambos fueron llevados hasta el carruaje que los trasladaría hasta la tierra de Arras._

_Durante toda la noche y la madrugada del día siguiente, ambas mujeres viajaron a toda velocidad para dar sepultura a Oscar y André. _

_Con los primeros rayos del sol, los colaboradores de la hacienda de Arras y con la sola presencia de la abuela y de Lady Jarjayes, se llevó a cabo un significativo, silencioso y emotivo funeral._

_Pasaron varios días desde aquello. Alain sigue su viaje hasta Normandía a toda velocidad, pero con la cautela suficiente para no ser visto por los soldados que se han desplegado a lo largo y ancho del territorio Francés. _

_Además lleva consigo a su Comandante quien aun se encuentra en grave estado de salud. Esto hace que durante las noches tenga que acampar en lugares inhóspitos cuidando cada gesto de Oscar que aun sigue inconsciente. _

_Llegando a los límites de la región de Normandía, un comando de Soldados de la corona levanta un cercado que impide el paso de rebeldes y de la gente del pueblo. _

_Desde una colina cercana Alain logra divisar al comando, por lo que su corazón sucumbe ante la desesperación. Sin bacilar da media vuelta y entre lágrimas, se dirige al risco en donde las tumbas de su madre y hermana resplandecían._

_En el carruaje, Oscar aun sin recobrar el conocimiento descansaba sobre sabanas blancas, esperando un milagro o la muerte que besaba sus mejillas. Pero en su interior vivía una experiencia sin precedentes…_

_Es el sonido de las olas del mar las que le infunden una sensación de paz y serenidad; camina descalza, sonriente… junto a ella su gran amor. Tomados de la mano solo se expresan con miradas lo mucho que se necesitan._

_Entonces Oscar toma la palabra y le dice_…-André la lucha ya terminó…

_El sin responder, André se acerca hasta su caballo y ambos abrazados sobre la bestia, cabalgan a la orilla del mar._

_En la ilusión, Oscar y André llegan hasta la mansión Jarjayes en Normandía. Dentro de la casa un piano de cola inmaculado espera ansioso los largos dedos de la mujer que inspirada por la felicidad que experimenta, toca una melodía de amor para su esposo. _

_André le sonríe con ternura y después de escuchar la interpretación de su amada se dirige a la puerta, monta nuevamente su caballo y le extiende su mano invitándola a subir…; En la mitad del camino, el jinete se detiene y fija su mirada en el horizonte infinito, pero después Oscar baja del caballo. André despidiéndose con la mano se aleja de ella en la inmensidad de la playa. _

_En su mente, Oscar entiende que André se ha ido, y a pesar de ello, hay una esperanza dentro de sí la invita a luchar por la vida._

_Quebrado por la impotencia que siente, Alain grita de manera desgarradora sobre las tumbas. Estos gritos son escuchados por una mujer que dirige un carruaje. Tiene alrededor de 50 años y su aspecto es imponente. _

_Mirando a el soldado desde el camino le grita_…- ¡Quien es usted y que hace en mis tierras!?

_Alain sorprendido, enjuga sus lagrimas y se acerca a toda prisa hasta el carruaje y le contesta…_

-Perdóneme mi Lady, ignoraba que estas tierras tuvieran dueño. De hecho, las tumbas que se pueden ver desde aquí pertenecen a mi hermana y mi madre. Le ruego por favor que permita que descansen aquí, le prometo que no volveré si mi presencia es molesta.

_La mujer mirando desde el carruaje Alain, se conmueve al notar sus ojos hinchados. Entonces le dice…_-No te preocupes muchacho, estas tierras son mías, y nunca me han molestado esas tumbas, ignoraba que pertenecieran a un soldado del ejército Francés.

Mi nombre es Christine Stuart viuda de Mc' kensie, soy Norteamericana y estas tierras me pertenecen desde no hace mucho tiempo.

Un miembro de la nobleza sueca se las obsequió a mi marido que murió hace un año de una enfermedad a la que los doctores llamaron Tuberculosis. Mi marido era también doctor en América y yo era su más fiel enfermera, le amé y cuide de él hasta el día que expiró.

Ahora soy la dueña de toda esta tierra, pero poco puedo hacer por ella yo sola. Pero dime muchacho, porque lloras de esa manera, acaso te persiguen o te pasa algo, me han conmovido tus lágrimas y si está en mis manos ayudarte lo haré.

_Alain agradecido por el gesto de la mujer, le informa sobre su situación…-_Verá Señora, en realidad yo ya no soy un soldado que sirve a la su majestad. He tenido que alejarme de Paris después de la toma de la Bastilla y estoy en Normandía buscando una esperanza para la mujer que agoniza en el carruaje.

Ella padece de Tuberculosis y está gravemente herida, necesitamos llegar cuanto antes a la mansión de sus parientes para que ahí reciba los cuidados que necesita. Muy pronto estará aquí el doctor que la atendió en Paris, y es necesario que pueda atravesar el cerco militar que han puesto en los límites de estas tierras.

Pero como ya le he dicho, soy un desertor, y la mujer que me acompaña es buscada por todo el país a causa del pueblo; aunque ella misma hasta hace poco era una aristócrata muy cercana a la Reina María Antonieta.

-¡La Reina María Antonieta!... –_Exclamó la mujer, y agregó_…-Déjame verla por favor, aun no he olvidado mis conocimientos de medicina y de seguro podré ayudar

_Al ingresar en el coche del carruaje de Alain, Christine enfermera experimentada en la guerra de independencia Americana, revisó la heridas de Oscar, constatando que definitivamente su pulso era muy débil. Sumado a esto, una fiebre escandalosa se apoderaba del cuerpo herido._

_Entonces le dijo Alain…_ -Muchacho, tenemos que darle tratamiento ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder!, ven conmigo, esta mujer morirá en cualquier momento. En mi casa tengo todo lo necesario para atenderla, cuando se estabilice ten la seguridad de que yo misma les ayudaré para que lleguen a su destino.

_Alain aun sin entender, tomó las riendas de su carruaje y siguió el de la mujer; ella ahora era la única esperanza que le quedaba__. _

_Al llegar a la casona, Alain tomó en brazos a Oscar y la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones. Aun se conservaba medicina del difunto esposo de Christine. La enfermera no escatimó esfuerzos para menguar la fiebre de Oscar. _

_Una vez que la paciente se estabilizó, preparó algo de cenar e invitó Alain a la mesa. Una vez terminaron de comer los alimentos se dirigió a él y le dijo…_-Muchacho aun no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre, y que relación tienes con esta mujer

_Alain le respondió_…- Discúlpeme señora, mi nombre es Alain de Soisons y la mujer que me acompaña es Oscar François de Jarjayes, la esposa de mi mejor amigo. El falleció hace unos días en Paris.

-Oscar François?... ese nombre me resulta familiar—_Dijo Christine tratando de recordar, y agregó_-

- Debo decirte que algo muy extraño ocurre con Oscar. Veras, la tuberculosis se ha detenido, y esto es poco frecuente ya que la enfermedad tiende a empeorar, mas cuando ha sufrido heridas tan graves como las que presenta. Tendremos que estar muy atentos a su progreso.

Creo que en un par de días ya podremos partir hacia la mansión de su familia. Yo iré con ustedes para asegurarme de que pasen el control militar sin ningún contratiempo, pero tendrán que cambiarse de ropa y de nombre

_Alain le respondió_ – Muchas gracias, no tendré como pagarle todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros. Haremos como usted dice.

_Entonces Christine entregó en manos de Alain ropa de su esposo par él y para Oscar, a quien tuvo que recortar su cabello para hacerla pasar por un hombre. _

_No muy lejos de ahí en el pueblo de Normandía, Helena y sus hijos se habían instalado en una posada. Con las monedas de oro que la abuela Grandier le había entregado había logrado pagar la estadía y habían conseguido subsistir._

_Para llegar hasta ahí fue necesario cambiar su identidad, ya que los hombres de Fiorele de Saint Just le seguían la pista. _

_Helena adoptó el nombre Marie y el pequeño André ahora sería llamado Esthepane. Para no levantar sospechas sobre ellos, Helena hizo pasar a Jazminne por varón y cambio su nombre por Jacques. Ahora debían enfrentar un nuevo comienzo lejos de Paris._

_En la mansión Jarjayes, se realizaron los preparativos para el viaje que haría la señora de casa. Antes de partir, Lady Jarjayes sostuvo una conversación con su esposo…_

-Auguste, desde la muerte de Oscar no has querido salir de este lugar. Sé que la perdida de nuestra hija ha sido un duro golpe, pero la vida continua y ahora más que nunca debes seguir luchando. Oscar te amaba, siempre fuiste su modelo a seguir. Estoy segura de que a ella no le hubiera gustado verte así

_El General escuchaba las palabras de su esposa en silencio, y tomando entre sus manos una copa de vino, se paró frente a la ventana y le dijo. .._

-Este debe ser el precio que tengo que pagar por la vida miserable que le impuse a mi hija. Aun así, ella no tenía el derecho de ensuciar el apellido Jarjayes de la manera en que lo hizo.

Tienes razón Emilie, no puedo pasarme la vida encerrado en esta casa, cuando los plebeyos siguen mancillando en nombre de sus majestades. Hoy mismo iré a Versalles y me pondré a disposición de los Reyes, y defenderé el imperio a costa de mi propia vida

-Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora –_Dijo Lady Jarjayes con melancolía, y agregó…_

-He venido a despedirme. Creo que ya no tiene sentido que continuemos juntos. Es evidente que ya no hay amor entre nosotros.

He decidido alejarme de Versalles y establecerme en Normandía en la antigua casa de mi familia. En algún momento regresaré para saber de ti y de mis hijas.

_El general bajó en rostro y le respondió…_- Finalmente te irás. Haces bien, de ahora en adelante dedicaré cada minuto de mi vida a sus majestades y a la defensa del imperio. Haz lo que consideres conveniente, y cuando quieras regresar puedes hacerlo, esta siempre será tu casa.

_Entonces Lady Jarjayes se acercó hasta su esposo y le abrazó con ternura. Después de esto bajó hasta el área de servicio y entre lágrimas se despidió de la abuela Grandier a quien le encargó el cuidado del General. Después partió hacia el centro de Paris en busca del médico que se encargaría del tratamiento de Oscar._

_En un obscuro callejón y a espaldas de Bernard, Rosalie se despidió de Lady Jarjayes, con quien prometió mantener comunicación constante a través de cartas que enviaría periódicamente. _

_Lady Jarjayes llevó consigo las pertenencias de Oscar y el caballo de André, muy pronto estaría en Normandía junto a su hija._

_Por fin llegaba el día en que Oscar y Alain en compañía de Christine intentarían cruzar la guardia militar. Asumiendo una nueva personalidad, Alain ahora seria llamado Joseph, y simularía ser el capataz de las tierras Mc'Kensie. Oscar pasaría por la frontera fingiendo ser el hijo enfermo de Christine._

_Una vez estuvieron en frente de ellos, Christine bajó del carruaje y les dijo… _-Soy Christine Stuart viuda de Mc'Kensie, dueña de todas estas tierras hasta el risco. Aquí está el titulo que me acredita como única dueña. Ustedes ya me han visto por aquí.

_Uno de los soldados toma el papel en sus manos y asiente al comandante de la tropa confirmando la legalidad del mismo. Entonces el comandante le pregunta_

-Muy bien Señora Mc'Kensie, pero quienes son sus acompañantes?

_Ella le respondió con seguridad…_ -Quien dirige el caballo es el capataz que he contratado para la administración de mis tierras, su nombre es Joseph, y el joven que inconsciente que está en el interior del carruaje es mi hijo quien padece tuberculosis, debemos trasladarlo hoy mismo al nosocomio del pueblo para que sea tratado a la brevedad, sino la enfermedad se propagará.

_Los soldados sintieron temor al escuchar estas últimas palabras, y sin dudarlo abrieron paso al carruaje, que rápidamente se alejó. _

_No muy lejos de esas tierras se encontraba la mansión de la familia Jarjayes a orillas del mar. Al llegar, Christine se encargó de adecuar la habitación en donde Oscar quien pronto seria atendida por el médico._

_Ese mismo día Lady Jarjayes llegaba a la frontera de Normandía. Llevaba consigo la insignia de nobles que la identificaba como miembro de la corte francesa. Delante del suyo, había otro carruaje de nobles que pretendía ingresar a la ciudad; este fue inspeccionado por los soldados. _

_Lady Jarjayes sintió temor de que las pertenencias de Oscar fueran incautadas por los soldados, entonces recordó que en esas tierras una familia muy cercana a ellos poseía una mansión. Ordenó al cochero ofrecer con disimulo a los guardias algunas monedas de oro para que enviaran las_ _pertenencias de Oscar a el lugar que le indicaba en una nota, y que estos objetos fueran entregados en manos del Conde dueño de la propiedad. _

_Lady Jarjayes sabía que aquel noble le había profesado amor incondicional a su hija y que él sería la persona más adecuada para preservar su recuerdo. Las pertenencias llegarían a las manos del Conde Víctor Clemente de Girodelle, quien desde su renuncia al ejército se había establecido en la mansión que su familia tenía en aquella localidad, no muy lejos de la propiedad Jarjayes. _

_Junto a las pertenencias, Lady Jarjayes le envío una nota que decía…_

[Estimado Conde, imagino que esta carta debe sorprenderlo. Supe que usted se estableció en Normandía por que su madre me lo ha confiado como un secreto, el cual está a salvo conmigo. Pero el motivo de esta misiva es para informarle que desafortunadamente mi hija Oscar falleció durante la toma de la Bastilla. Como usted bien supo ella y André Grandier, decidieron ponerse al servicio del pueblo y luchar en la batalla de ese día; pero desgraciadamente André también fue abatido la noche anterior al enfrentamiento.

Mi hija fue calificada como traidora a la corona, y mereció el repudio de toda la corte, incluyendo a mi esposo. El ordenó que los objetos que pertenecieron a mi hija fueran incinerados. Pero considero que la historia no puede ser injusta con Oscar, quien dio su vida en nombre de la libertad y la igualdad. Por eso me he tomado el atrevimiento de enviarle los objetos que pertenecieron a ella, para que sea usted quien de ahora en adelante se encargue de ellos. Yo se que usted le profesó un amor sublime y sincero, y por ello se que los cuidará bien.

Por favor, no se sienta triste por Oscar, ella fue feliz hasta el último día de su vida. Conoció el amor, y murió como lo que siempre fue, una persona íntegra de corazón y espíritu.

He decidido establecerme un tiempo en Normandía en la mansión Jarjayes junto al mar. En breve me estaré reuniendo con usted.

Firma Condesa Lady Emilie de Jarjayes].

_Al término de a lectura el Conde de Girodelle cayó sobre sus rodillas y lloró. Su gran amor había dado su vida por una causa que él no comprendía. Pero a su vez una sensación de satisfacción atravesaba su pecho, el sacrificio que había hecho por amor había valido la pena, pues Òscar finalmente había sido feliz y se había entregado al amor, tal él se lo había recomendado. _

_El mayordomo de la mansión de Girodelle, toca la puerta de los aposentos de su amo y le pregunta…_- Monsieur, dígame que hacemos con todas estas cosas?

_El Conde le respondió…-_ Quiero que las ubiques en la biblioteca del segundo piso, debes tratar los objetos con delicadeza, son muy importantes para mí. Asegúrate de el cuadro sea lo primero que se vea al abrir la puerta, y el uniforme escarlata de la guardia real debe estar a su diestra.

Después de esto debes cerrar la puerta y entregarme la llave. Solamente tú y yo podemos ingresar en ese lugar que de ahora en adelante estará prohibido para cualquier persona que visite esta casa.

_El mayordomo haciendo una venia susurra_…- Pero si aquí no viene nadie…

_Girodelle quien alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de su sirviente le pregunto con vehemencia_ – Que dices?

_Algo nervioso el mayordomo le respondió…_ – Nada amo. Se hará como usted dice, con su permiso.

_Instalada en la mansión de Normandía, Lady Jarjayes conoce Alain de Soisons, fiel amigo de André; y a la Señora Christine de Mc Kensie a quien agradeció los cuidados y atenciones con su hija._

_De inmediato el médico se dirigió hasta la habitación en donde Oscar aun estaba inconsciente. Fueron casi dos horas en las que el doctor con ayuda de la Señora Mc Kensie estuvieron revisando las heridas de Oscar y tomando las muestras necesarias para realizarle unos exámenes._

_Al salir, Lady Jarjayes y Alain de Soisons aguardaban el diagnostico._

_El Médico toma la palabra y les dice…_- la paciente ha entrado en estado de coma profundo, no sé cómo ni cuándo despertará, solo puedo decirles que por las graves heridas y el avanzado estado de su enfermedad, su cerebro y algunas funciones motrices se verán gravemente afectadas, tendrán que ser muy pacientes. Ahora más que nunca Oscar necesita de todos los seres que la aman, y vuestro apoyo será un complemento muy importante para su recuperación.

_Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Alain y de Lady Jarjayes, quienes ante el diagnostico se entregaron a una profunda tristeza._

_Pero había algo más, entonces el médico prosiguió_…- Pero no deben estar del todo tristes, hay algo positivo en todo esto. Verán, no sé qué es lo que está pasando en su cuerpo, es un caso muy extraño, pero la tuberculosis se ha detenido.

Es decir, aun seguirá padeciendo el mal, pero ya no hay peligro de que pierda la vida por la enfermedad. He tomado algunas muestras de sangre y orina para realizar unos exámenes. Por ahora mi presencia aquí no es necesaria, ya que han logrado conseguir a una excelente enfermera.

En dos días regresaré a París para llevar las muestras al laboratorio, probablemente esté de regreso en tres meses con los resultados.

_Con estas palabras el médico se retiró a su habitación. _

_Lady Jarjayes solo atino a preguntar…_ - Tuberculosis? Desde cuando mi niña padece esa horrible enfermedad! , aunque yo noté algo extraño en su semblante la última vez que la vi, aun así no me atreví a preguntarle nada.

¡Pero qué clase de madre he sido todo este tiempo!, mi hija se estaba muriendo en frente de mi narices, y yo no me daba cuenta. Hija mía, mi tesoro, perdóname por no haber sido una buena madre para ti.

_La Señora Mc Kensie, al ver la tristeza en el rostro de Lady Jarjayes, la toma entre sus brazos y la acerca hasta el interior de la habitación de Oscar. Entrelaza su mano con la de su hija y le dice…_

-Señora, aun tiene tiempo para demostrarle a su hija cuanto la ama. No se culpe por errores del pasado. De ahora en adelante el presente debe ser su prioridad.

Mire el rostro de su hija; no hace falta conocer su historia para saber que ha sufrido mucho, dele todo su amor y dedicación, estoy segura de que esto le ayudará.

_Enjugando sus lagrimas Lady Jarjayes le respondió…_- Tiene usted razón Señora Mc Kensie, de ahora en adelante me dedicaré por completo a la recuperación de mi hija.

-Siendo así Lady Jarjayes, creo que mi trabajo en esta casa ha concluido—_Aseveró la enfermera-_

-Pero que ha dicho Señora Mc Kensie!, ahora más que nunca la necesitamos, recuerde que el médico se irá en dos días y solamente usted puede encargarse de las medicinas de mi hija, de limpiar sus heridas. Yo podré ayudarla si así lo desea, pero usted es quien sabe de estas cosas. Por favor se lo ruego, por Oscar quédese con nosotros.

_La Señora Mc Kensie mirándola con ternura le respondió…-_ Qué más quisiera yo Lady Jarjayes, mi vocación sigue más viva que nunca. Además le he tomado mucho aprecio a su hija como paciente. Pero desafortunadamente soy una mujer sola, y debo cuidar de mis tierras y de la casa que me ha dejado mi difunto esposo. Veré que alguna enfermera del pueblo se encargue de su hija

_En ese instante irrumpe en la habitación Alain diciendo…-_ Nadie más puede enterarse de que Oscar aun sigue con vida. Ella al igual que yo seguimos siendo traidores a la corona, y si esta información llegara a oídos de los sirvientes del Rey o de los revolucionarios aliados a Saint Just, será nuestro fin.

Señora Mc Kensie, si usted promete cuidar de Oscar, yo me haré cargo de sus tierras, y le prometo cuidarlas con la mayor dedicación que este cuerpo pueda ofrecer. Pero se lo suplico, no nos deje, no deje a Oscar ahora que más la necesita.

_La Señora Mc Kensie pensativa, recorrió dos veces la habitación. Después miró a Oscar y acaricio su rostro, entonces respondió …_- Acepto, me quedaré al cuidado de Oscar el tiempo que sea necesario, siempre y cuando Alain cumpla con su promesa.

_Alain con una leve sonrisa en su rostro se acercó hasta la mujer la abrazó, y le dio las gracias._ _Luego se puso de rodillas frente al lecho en donde Oscar descansaba y tomándole la mano le dijo…_

- Oscar, no sé si me escuchas, pero debes saber que no estás sola, tu madre, una maravillosa enfermera y yo nos encargaremos de ti. Te recuperarás y volverás a ser la misma Oscar de siempre

_Aunque Oscar no respondió un eco en su cabeza se escuchaba…_ /Volverás a ser la misma Oscar de siempre…!

/En su mente pensaba… -Que esta pasándome, de quién es esa voz?... André, eres tú? ... Alain! Alain! Porque no me escuchan… por qué no puedo moverme? Que está pasando…

_De repente aparece ante ella la imagen de André y tiernamente le dice…-_ Oscar, mi amor, cálmate. Ahora ellos no pueden oírte. Pero yo estaré contigo todo este tiempo, debes ser paciente el alivio pronto llegará.

_Oscar al verse junto André le abraza y le dice…_- André amor mío! Dime que no estás muerto y que este no es un sueño, dime que eres real y que estas a mi lado para que seamos felices

_Estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos le responde…-_ Mi amada Oscar, yo nunca te abandonaré, tienes que ser fuerte por nosotros./

_Al día siguiente Alain de Soisons partió a la hacienda Mc Kensie con un documento firmado por la dueña de las tierras que lo acreditaba como capataz y administrador. Los soldados que lo conocían con el nombre de Joseph no le impidieron el paso. _

_Antes de irse de la mansión Jarjayes, prometió ir todos los días a visitar a Oscar. Se llevó consigo a Noble, el fiel corcel de su mejor amigo y las pocas pertenencias que ambos tenían en las barracas, incluyendo el libro de las memorias que André había escrito para Oscar. _

_Tal como lo había prometido, Lady Jarjayes escribió una carta para Rosalie en donde le contaba los últimos acontecimientos referentes a su hija. Esta misiva fue enviada con el doctor quien también atendía su embarazo._

_En Paris, el médico entrega en manos de Rosalie la carta. Después de leerla y con algunas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas el médico le dijo… _

- Vamos señora Chatelet, no se angustie. Alégrese de que su amiga aun vive, y de que su enfermedad se ha detenido. Lady Oscar tiene una fortaleza impresionante.

_Rosalie asintió a las palabras del médico quien prosiguió a revisar su estado grávido._

_El doctor reviso minuciosamente el cuerpo de Rosalie. Pero su rostro se tornó preocupado; reacción que paso desapercibida para su paciente, quien de inmediato le preguntó…_ - Qué pasa con mi hijo doctor? dígame ocurre algo?

_El doctor guardó silencio, pero ante la insistencia en sus preguntas le dijo… _- Señora Chatelet, su embarazo es de alto riesgo. Es necesario que se quede en su casa y que guarde reposo absoluto. Debe alimentarse bien, pues si no lo hace el niño que crece en su vientre no sobrevivirá.

_Rosalie se quedó en una pieza ante las palabras del doctor, y le dijo…-_ Pero como haremos doctor, los alimentos escasean en Paris y mi esposo aun sigue inmerso en la revolución. No puedo darme el lujo de quedarme en mi casa acostada.

-Lo siento mucho señora Chatelet, - _le dijo el médico con el seño fruncido _- Pero la revolución puede esperar, es la vida de su hijo y la suya las que están en juego.

_Rosalie bajando la mirada le respondió…-_ Tiene usted razón Doctor, la vida de mi hijo es más importante que cualquier revolución. Hare lo que usted me dice.

-Bien, dile a tu esposo que venga a verme mañana, así le entrego unos medicamentos en caso de que llegues a tener alguna pérdida de sangre. Recuerda Rosalie, reposo absoluto, tranquilidad y sobre todo buena alimentación.

_Con este diagnostico, Rosalie partió hacia una pequeña habitación en el centro de Paris. Después del incendio que había terminado con su pequeño departamento, se habían logrado ubicar en una pocilga, junto al centro de reuniones de los revolucionarios organizados._

_Cuando Bernard regresó muy tarde en la noche con dos panes y algo de leche, se sentó sobre una silla y le preguntó a su esposa…_- Amo mío, estas bien? Como te fue en tu reunión con el Doctor?

_Pero Rosalie no le respondió, solo se limitó a darle la espalda y poner sobre la lumbre un recipiente con agua. _

_Bernard que conocía muy bien las reacciones de su esposa se acercó hasta ella y le abrazó por la espalda, formulando nuevamente su pregunta._

_Entonces Rosalie le respondió… -_ Siéntate Bernard hay algo que debes saber.

_Bernard inquieto por el tono de voz de Rosalie le preguntó…- _Dime qué pasa?

-Hoy el doctor me ha dicho que nuestro hijo corre el riesgo de morir. Debo guardar reposo absoluto. De ahora en adelante debo permanecer en la cama todo el tiempo para que no se precipite una pérdida de sangre. Además…, me ha dicho que si no me alimento bien, el bebé y yo podemos morir.

_Bernard consternado por las palabras de Rosalie, se toma la cabeza desesperado. Algunas lágrimas caen por su rostro y se abalanza sobre su esposa abrazándola con fuerza. _

_Aun abrazados le dice_…- Lo dejaré Rosalie. Dejaré la revolución y mi posición de líder para cuidar de ti y de mi hijo, ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida, y aunque la revolución triunfe de que me servirá si ustedes no estarán conmigo para verlo.

Llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre, en el que debe tomar una decisión drástica, y creo que mi momento ha llegado. Porque te amo, y porque sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que tu y nuestro hijo estén bien.

_Ante las declaraciones de su esposo las lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de los azules ojos de Rosalie. Ambos sabían que el camino sería muy duro para ellos, pero juntos y con mucho esfuerzo podrían lograrlo. _

_Esa misma noche Bernard organizó una reunión con los principales miembros de la resistencia de la Tullerias y le comunicó su decisión. Muchos de los presentes se indignaron ante la renuncia de Bernard, pero otros pocos entendieron sus razones y lo apoyaron. _

_Bernard Chatelet pronto volvería al periódico hacer lo que él sabía. Pero debía enfrentar una dura prueba, hablar cara a cara con Maximilien de Robespiere. _

_Los días fueron pasando, y tanto en Paris como en Normandía la situación era cada vez más difícil. _

En la mansión, Lady Jarjayes junto a la señora Mc Kensie cuidaban de Oscar día y noche.

_Alain, se había dedicado a la hacienda. El mismo se encargaba de todo, desde las cosechas hasta el cuidado de los animales, y aunque todas estas tareas le dejaban exhausto, jamás faltó a su promesa. Todos los días antes del anochecer visitaba a Oscar en sus aposentos._

_Aunque ella no podía responderle, Alain le hablaba a Oscar de todo. Como iba progresando la hacienda, entre otras anécdotas que le sucedían en su nueva experiencia. En varias ocasiones abría su corazón ante la rubia, confesando que lo único que anhelaba era que ella regresara de su estado, y que lo acompañara, ya que sin sus amigos Alain sentía una profunda soledad._

_Después de esto, se dedicaba a leerle en voz alta las memorias que André con tanta dedicación le había escrito._

_Oscar aunque no podía moverse, escuchaba atenta todo lo que Alain le confiaba, y los emocionantes relatos del diario de André. En su interior, la imagen de su amado siempre la acompañaba y de vez en cuando conversaban._

_Oscar consciente de su estado, no hacia el menor esfuerzo por salir del coma, ya que sentirse cerca de André lograba llenar el vacío de su alma. En una de sus ensoñaciones André le dijo…_

–- Mi amor, se que eres muy feliz aquí junto a mí, y por el momento seguiré a tu lado, pero hay algo muy importante que debes hacer, y ten la seguridad de que no falta mucho tiempo para que lo sepas.

_Oscar estando entre sus brazos le respondió…_- André, solo así puedo ser feliz. Si tú estás conmigo no hay nada más que pueda importarme, no tengo ni motivos ni razones para mantenerme con vida. Si estar muerta significa que estaré a tu lado para siempre, deseo morir ahora.

_André con el seño fruncido la toma de los hombros y le dice…-_ No repitas eso jamás!, Debes vivir, y tienes que hacerlo por mi y por ti.

_Oscar no entendía la insistencia de su esposo. Pero aunque sus palabras y su corazón anhelaran estar con él, algo aun más fuerte que esos sentimientos, la ataban a la vivir. _

_En el centro de Normandía, Helena tomaba una importante decisión. Al parecer Saint Just había cesado su búsqueda, y ya era tiempo de empezar una nueva vida. Así que muy temprano en la mañana se despertó como era su costumbre, preparó el desayuno para sus hijos._

_En la mesa les hace el siguiente anuncio…- _Hijos míos, como verán, no podemos seguir mucho tiempo más en esta posada, el dinero que era de vuestro padre nos alcanzará para comer un par de meses, pero después no tendremos lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Creo que ya es hora de salir de este encierro, y buscar trabajo en esta ciudad.

_André Giuseppe se llenó de júbilo y le dijo…_- De verdad madre!, ya era hora de que empezáramos a vivir. Normandía es un lugar hermoso, me encanta el mar y la gente es muy amable, creo que aquí estaremos a salvo y podremos comenzar de nuevo, juntos como una familia.

_Helena esbozando una sonrisa le dijo…-_ Me alegra hijo mío que a tu corta edad pienses de esa forma. Y tu Jazminne, qué opinas?

_Jazminne con el rostro fijo en su plato de avena le respondió con desdén…- _Yo no tengo nada que opinar.

_Helena se acercó a ella y tomándola de las manos le dijo_… – Hija, yo sé que no te gusta la idea de ser un niño, pero es necesario. Recuerda que Saint Just está buscando a una mujer, con un niño y una niña, por eso hija mía es necesario que hagamos un esfuerzo.

_Jazminne, quitando sus manos de entre las manos de su madre le respondió… _- A mi no me disgusta pasar por un hombre señora. Es solo que no me interesa nada de lo que usted pueda hacer. De hecho haga lo que quiera, a mi me tiene sin cuidado.

_Con esto se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en la habitación. _

_De inmediato Helena fue hasta la puerta y le exigió a gritos que le abriera, pero Jazminne no respondió. _

_Entonces André, tomó de la mano a su madre y le dijo…_ - Déjala madre, Jazminne esta triste por la muerte de papá. Tenemos que esperar a que su dolor pase. Madre por favor no llores, Jazminne es una buena chica, veras que antes de lo que imaginas se disculpará contigo. Ahora ve hacer lo que querías madre. No te preocupes yo cuidaré de Jazminne.

_Helena mirando tiernamente a su hijo le agradeció y con esto salió al mercado central de Normandía en busca de empleo. _

_En Paris, otra persona estaba en la misma situación. Bernard ya había agotado todos los recursos que le quedaban cuidando de Rosalie. Por esto no tiene más alternativa que ir ante Robespiere. Este era un paso que había pospuesto, pero frete al hambre y la necesidad el orgullo quedaba de lado. _

_Así que sin mencionarle a su esposa hacia donde se dirija, salió muy temprano en la mañana con dirección a la secundaria Louis Legrand._

_Para su mala_ _fortuna, en encontró de frente con Saint Just, quien no tuvo reparos en hacerle comentarios punzantes…_

-Que haces por aquí mi estimado líder revolucionario. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos por estos lados. Digamos que eres como un fantasma de una vieja época… jajaja.

_Bernard sin intimidarse por estas palabras le respondió…_ - Te agradezco la bienvenida Saint Just, pero para tu desgracia no es a ti a quien he venido a buscar. Podrías decirle por favor al maestro Robespiere que yo estoy aquí, y que es un asunto importante.

_Saint Just exasperado por la contestación le dijo… _ – Me temo que has perdido tu tiempo viniendo hasta aquí, el maestro se ha ido desde muy temprano, y presiento que…

_Una potente voz interrumpió la excusa de Saint Just_… – Fiorele aquí estoy, quien me está buscando?

_Al sentirse descubierto Saint Just exclamo…_ -Maestro Robespiere! Discúlpeme, pero me atreví a mentir por que es Bernard Chatelet quien ha venido a buscarlo. Este hombre es un sinvergüenza, como se ha atrevido a venir aquí después de que le dio la espalda…

_Bernard entonces le refutó…_- Yo un sinvergüenza?... Entonces dime Saint Just, que eres tú? Cabe decir, un malnacido sin palabra y sin un centímetro de corazón?

_Saint Just se enfureció ante las palabras de Bernard y sacó de su capa una daga abalanzándose hacia él. Pero Robespiere se interpuso entre ambos, y mirando el rostro de Saint Just le dijo… _

-Ya basta Fiorele, no tienes por qué reaccionar así delante de mi persona. Si ustedes dos tienen algún problema, arréglenlo en otro lugar y en una pelea limpia. Ahora, te suplico que te marches y que me dejes a solas con Bernard.

_Saint Just con el rostro desencajado le dijo…_ – Pero maestro! este hombre no puede estar aquí! Recuerde lo que hizo!...

-Dije que nos dejes a solas!—_Gritó Robespiere –_

_Entonces a Fiorele de Saint Just no le quedó otra alternativa que salir del recinto._

_Una vez estuvieron solos, Robespiere tomo la palabra…_- Bernard, a que has venido? Después de nuestro último encuentro pensé que jamás volvería a verte. Que te trae por aquí?

_Bernard sacando valor desde el fondo de su pecho le respondió…_- Maestro, he venido aquí en busca de mi antiguo empleo. Verá, mi esposa se encuentra en grave estado de salud, está encinta, y si no se alimenta bien, lo más seguro es que ella y mi hijo pierdan la vida.

Sé que no he sido el más fiel de sus seguidores, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer en aquel momento, en donde los ánimos del pueblo no podían dar más prorroga.

_Robespiere mirándolo fijamente le respondió…_ - Ya veo, así que es por trabajo que has regresado.

-Así es señor—_Afirmo Chatelet_

-Bien hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, en breve podremos en marcha un plan para sacar del palacio a la Reina y a Luis XVI. Los alimentos siguen escaseando en la ciudad de Paris, y muchas mujeres como tu esposa, pierden sus hijos a causa de la desnutrición.

Quiero que tú prepares los panfletos que hagan falta para esta misión, y te encargues de que lleguen a la gente del pueblo en los distintos barrios de la ciudad de Paris. Después, podrás reintegrarte nuevamente al periódico y redactar las sesiones de la Asamblea.

-Pero maestro, llevar a la gente hasta el palacio, es introducirlos a la boca del león, Versalles sigue rodeado por una gran cantidad de soldados que aun son fieles a sus majestades.

-De eso depende tu trabajo Bernard. Si la cantidad de gente que irrumpa en Versalles es mayor a la cantidad de soldados, a los reyes no les quedará más alternativa que rendirse. Sé que eres bueno con este tipo de convocatorias, aun no se me olvida lo que hiciste para sacar a los solados del regimiento B de la prisión de Abayé.

-Pero esto es distinto señor… yo…

-Este es el trabajo que por ahora tengo para ti. Si no te sirve, pues…

_Viéndose atrapado por la necesidad, a Bernard no le queda más alternativa que aceptar la propuesta de Robespiere y desde ese mismo día, empezó a trabajar en la misión que este le había encargado. _

_Aunque en su mente, Robespiere le tenía otra tarea reservada, una mucho más importante, y tenía que ver con su antiguo y único amor._

_Han pasado poco más de dos meses desde que el médico declaró el coma de Oscar, en breve estaría de regreso para conocer el resultado de los estudios. _

_Rosalie aprovechó el viaje del doctor para enviar una carta a Lady Jarjayes, en ella le comentaba como se estaban manejando las cosas en Paris. Además le hablaba de su embarazo y de lo mucho que su esposo le estaba ayudando ahora que había retomado su trabajo en periódico. A pesar de que los primeros tres meses de gestación de Rosalie habían pasado, su estado aun era delicado._

_Muy a su pesar, Bernard cumplía las órdenes de Robespiere para mantener a su familia. _

_Con la intensión de que Rosalie no se exaltara, prefirió no contarle que estaba trabajando para él y así trascurrían los días. _

_Los ánimos entre la gente del pueblo no podían estar más caldeados, la propaganda en contra de sus majestades se hacía eco en cada esquina y callejón de la ciudad, era casi un hecho que a la monarquía solo le aguardaban escasos días de existencia. _

_En Normandía, Helena había sido contratada en el mercado central en donde vendía patatas, todos los días se levantaba temprano y con la ayuda de André llevaba el bulto de patatas en la espalda. _

_Por las noches llegaba exhausta, y pocas fuerzas le quedaban para mantenerse en pie. André se encargaba de mantener la habitación limpia, de cocinar y de facilitarle la vida a su madre. Pero Jazminne pasaba el día y la noche en la calle jugando con los varoncitos del barrio. En muchas ocasiones regresaba golpeada. Se había ganado de fama de cascarrabias, y era muy fácil verla involucrada en trifulcas. En otras ocasiones regresaba empapada, le encantaba ir hasta la playa, y mojarse hasta el atardecer. André hacia lo que podía por persuadirla de que cambiara de actitud, pero Jazminne era un espíritu libre. _

_Después de tres meses el doctor llegaba a Normandía, traía consigo los resultados de los exámenes de Oscar. Una vez ingresó en la mansión, se dispuso a ir de inmediato a la habitación de su paciente. _

_Antes de dar a conocer tan esperado resultado, solicitó la presencia de toda la familia. Es decir, de Lady Jarjayes, Alain y la Señora Mc Kensie. _

_Una vez revisó el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, le preguntó a la enfermera…-_ Dígame señora, que ha ocurrido con el sangrado mensual de la paciente, sigue siendo regular?

_La señora Mc Kensie le respondió…_- Ya que lo menciona, debo decirle que desde que entró en ese profundo sueño, su sangrado de ha detenido.

-Bien- _dijo el médico_—y la solución intravenosa para su alimentación sigue siendo la misma?

-Si señor—_contestó la enfermera_ – Aunque la paciente ha perdido algo de peso.

Bueno, me queda solo una cosa por hacer, por favor señora Mc Kensie, levante la bata de la paciente y exponga su vientre

_Con movimientos firmes el doctor palpó por varios minutos el vientre de Oscar, quien en su estado de coma podía percibir el tacto, y también podía escuchar la conversación_.

_En su mente se imaginaba junto André, en espera de las palabras del médico. El la tomaba de la mano, y lo mismo hacían en la habitación Lady Jarjayes y Alain. _

_El médico finalmente toma la palabra y les dice…_ - Oscar, si me escuchas, hay algo muy importante por lo cual debes seguir luchando querida…-_y agregó_… - Señora Jarjayes, Alain. Oscar está encinta, ha entrado a su tercer mes de gestación, y el feto esta en excelentes condiciones.

Ahora en su estado es muy importante que le hablen y que la estimulen a salir del coma, pues lo conveniente es que en los últimos meses pueda estar consiente para dar a luz.

Deben saber que gracias a este bebé, la tuberculosis se ha detenido. Este niño le está salvando la vida, y por eso debemos intensificar nuestros esfuerzos.

_Lady Jarjayes cayó sobre sus rodillas en sin aliento, pues el llanto ahogaba su garganta. _

_Alain también derramaba lágrimas, y acercándose a Oscar le besó en la frente. _

_Oscar que lo había escuchado todo, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando._

_André que seguía tan vivo en su mente le dijo… _-Amor mío, esta es la razón por la cual tienes que seguir luchando. Nuestro hijo te necesita ahora más que nunca. Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por recuperarte. Recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Cuando me necesites búscame… estaré siempre dispuesto para ti

_Oscar aun sin salir del asombro pensaba… /-_ Un hijo, voy a ser madre! André por favor no me dejes !, no sé cómo afrontar este camino sin ti.

_Pero la imagen de André le respondió…-_ Es necesario que tus instintos maternos te guíen. Oscar esa creatura es el fruto de nuestro amor, y esa debe ser tu motivación para hacer un gran trabajo como madre y padre. Ahora debo irme… creo que ha concluido mi trabajo aquí.

_Oscar angustiada le respondió_… - Espera mi amor, no me dejes ahora… te lo suplico! Quédate tan solo un tiempo más!

_Entonces la imagen le abrazó y le beso los labios, y así terminó su ilusión. _

_Poco después de la gran noticia, la falta de alimentos en Paris hizo estallar la ira de las mujeres. Una multitud de más de 6000 personas, irrumpieron en el palacio de Versalles el 1 de octubre de 1789. Este sería el último día de la dinastía de los Borbones que había reinado en Francia durante 200 años._

_En los aposentos reales se respiraba angustia. La multitud enardecida, acabó en poco minutos con los enceres del palacio. Atacaron sin piedad a los guardias y las doncellas que custodiaban la familia Real. _

_María Antonieta sostenía entre sus brazos a sus dos hijos, y al ver sus caras de terror tomó una drástica decisión. _

_Pasó por encima de sus más fieles servidores, entre ellos el General Jarjayes, y salió al balcón de su habitación. _

_Ante tal muestra de valentía, el pueblo en el patio central que exigía su muerte guardó completo silencio. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas en el rostro de la Reina se precipitaron, y con la mirada fija en el cielo, hizo una venia en frente del pueblo admitiendo su derrota_.

_Esa misma noche la familia real fue expulsada del palacio de Versalles sin ninguna posesión. Se les dejó vivir en las ruinas de las Tullerias por un tiempo hasta que el juicio en su contra iniciara._

_Ese día también Bernard llegaba a su casa con gran tristeza. A pesar de que el pueblo había conseguido el objetivo y que su misión estaba cumplida, sentía profundo pesar por lo que de ahora en adelante le ocurriera a la familia real. El pueblo estaba enceguecido por los discursos guerreristas de Saint Just, que ahora era uno de sus líderes más aclamados. _

_Al ver el semblante de su esposo Rosalie le preguntó…_ - Amor mío, que es lo que ocurre. Desde hace un tiempo te observo, y sé que no estás bien. Bernard por nuestro hijo te pido que me digas lo que está pasando en Paris. Yo estoy aquí encerrada, pero puedo escuchar los gritos de la gente y las multitudes que exigen el juicio a los reyes.

_Bernard entonces supo que aunque quisiera ocultar el sol, este saldría por en medio de sus dedos, y la luz de la verdad siempre estaría presente, entonces le dijo…_

_- _Rosalie, he regresado a trabajar con Robespiere desde el primer día que pisé el periódico. Esta fue la única alternativa que tuve para salvar a nuestro hijo. He sido yo quien ha esparcido la propaganda en contra de los reyes; Hoy mismo fueron trasladados a las ruinas del palacio de la Tullerias. He visto la expresión de angustia en los ojos de la princesa María Teresa y el pequeño Luis Carlos, y créeme que no sé hasta qué punto el pueblo tiene la razón.

_Rosalie entonces tomó la mano de su esposo y le dijo_…- Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. El pueblo se ha dejado influenciar por la sed de sangre y poder de sus líderes. Tú has hecho solo una pequeña parte, pero el pueblo se ha encargado de lo demás. No te angusties por aquello en lo que no podemos intervenir. Lo único que me angustia es que nuestro hijo nazca en un país en donde no hay paz.

Bernard, prométeme que en cuanto nuestro hijo nazca y yo me recupere, nos iremos de Paris. Quiero que de una vez por todas vivamos en paz y que nuestro hijo crezca rodeado de amor.

_Bernard poniéndose de rodillas ante ella le respondió…_ - Te lo prometo amor mío. Así tenga que perder la vida en ello, nuestro hijo no conocerá los horrores de la Revolución.

_Al día siguiente el doctor fue hasta la habitación de los Chatelet, y reviso el estado de Rosalie. Afortunadamente, el crecimiento de su hijo era normal y ella presentaba un cuadro muy alentador. Después de darle estas buenas nuevas, entregó en sus manos la respuesta de Lady Jarjayes a su última carta. En ella le contaba sobre el embarazo de su hija y de lo felices que estaban todos en la mansión, en especial Alain, quien ahora pasaba más tiempo junto a Oscar. _

_Rosalie con lágrimas en sus ojos, apretó contra su pecho el papel. Oscar quien había sufrido tanto por la pérdida de su esposo ahora tenía una buena razón para vivir, y Rosalie a la distancia compartía esta gran noticia que la llenaba de felicidad. _

_Pero las noticias sobre los Reyes inquietaban su cabeza, ella que ahora también tenia sentimientos de madre, se ponía en el lugar de María Antonieta. Su piel se enchinaba al imaginar los horrores que estarían pasando en la Tullerias. Entonces recordó aquel noble sueco, a quien todo Versalles había calificado como el amante de la Reina. _

_Hans Axel Von Fersen era su nombre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces escribió una carta para el informándole la situación de la Reina._

_En la carta, Lady Jarjayes le comentaba que las tierras que pertenecían a la Señora Mc Kensie, habían sido un regalo de un noble sueco muy cercano a María Antonieta, el cual había enfermado gravemente en América durante la guerra de independencia. _

_Aquel noble había traído consigo a su doctor para terminar su tratamiento. Como agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida, había cedido sus tierras a la Familia Mc Kensie. _

_Tal descripción coincidía con la de Fersen, quien había sido el único oficial de los dragones de Suecia que se habían ofrecido a participar en esa Batalla. _

_Entonces envió la carta con el médico que en pocos días regresaría a Normandía. El objetivo con era que el escrito llegara a manos de Fersen a través de la Señora Mc Kensie, quien seguramente conocía su paradero. _

**Después de tanto días sin poder actualizar por fin puedo entregarles el Capitulo 14 de Te Amaré mientras viva que muy pronto llegará a su fin. **

**En breve les estaré revelando el nombre de la secuela (Parte II), en donde personajes de la historia original tendrán el protagónico. **

**Agradezco como siempre todos sus comentarios llenos de ánimo en este largo camino. Ya son 4 meses desde que nació la idea de esta historia que me ha regalado tantas emociones. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y como siempre estaré muy atenta a sus comentarios.**

**Un abrazo muy especial a mi amiga Krimhild, a Vicky, Jksanz, Mi chío… en definitiva a todas! **

**En el próximo Capitulo 15…**

_***Habrá pasado un buen tiempo en donde sucesos imprevistos entrelazaran los caminos de varios personajes de Te Amaré Mientras Viva. **_

***Además Oscar finalmente regresará de su coma para enfrentar una dura Prueba.**

_***André seguirá al lado de su esposa brindándole todo su apoyo en esta nueva etapa, y un suceso de su pasado y su familia cambiará el destino de sus más allegados amigos. **_

_***Rosalie sufrirá las consecuencias de la guerra, y la familia Chatelet también deberá enfrentarse a una dura prueba.**_

_***Saint Just y Robespiere seguirán conspirando en contra de la realeza, y su sed de poder será saciada, aunque de manera sangrienta y dolorosa. Además un secreto en sus corazones no podrá contenerse por mucho tiempo. **_

***Helena sobrepasada por las circunstancias debe poner un control sobre Jazminne, quien sigue en su derrotero rebelde. **

_***André Giuseppe, tendrá que madurar y asumir el rol de hermano mayor y cabeza de la Familia. En este camino, muchas cosas cambiaran para él y tendrá un inesperado encuentro que le robará el aliento.**_

***Así que no se pierdan el Capitulo 15… Un abrazo desde el sur. Fertuliwithejarjayes**

**- – Fernanda Jarjayes-**


	17. CAPITULO XV - (1)

**Nota**: El siguiente capítulo puede generar controversia ya que las versiones animé y manga de la Rosa de Versalles en la última parte y en lo que tiene que ver con los sucesos posteriores a la Toma de la Bastilla presentan muchas diferencias entre sí. Una de las más notorias es que en la versión manga, Fersen permanece en Francia y se hace presente en Palacio inmediatamente después de la toma. Pero en la versión animé, se da entender que él está fuera de Francia cuando recibe noticias sobre la Reina.

Por esto quiero reiterar que este fic está basado en la versión ANIMÉ y que algunos datos que se mencionaran en este capítulo están tomados del "Capitulo 40 – versión en español de la "Tokio Movie Shinza" y de la conversación entre Rosalie, Bernard y Alain junto al mar después de 5 años de la muerte de André y Oscar.

**TE AMARE MIENTRAS VIVA**

**CAPITULO 15 (FINAL) - PARTE 1 **

_Durante los meses siguientes, La Revolución Francesa siguió su curso, aunque los enfrentamientos entre el pueblo y el ejército habían cesado. Robespiere, Saint Just y más de 200 líderes revolucionarios radicales se organizaban para proseguir con el objetivo trazado. _

_En Paris se suscitaba un ambiente incierto, aunque la violencia estaba aletargada, el hambre en las calles y la pobreza no habían desaparecido. Aquello era el sueño de un gigante, que amenazaba despertar con furia._

_En Estocolmo luego de dos meses de la Toma de la Bastilla, el Conde Han Axel Von Fersen recibe la carta escrita por Rosalie de Chatelet…; un escrito que él no esperaba y que terminó por convencerlo de correr a los brazos de la mujer que amaba. _

_El escrito rezaba lo siguiente…._

[Estimado Conde, tal vez usted no me recuerde, pero me he visto en la penosa necesidad de escribirle, para ponerlo a tanto de la actual situación que se vive en Paris. 

No tengo la certeza si usted ya está enterado de la muerte de nuestra gran amiga Oscar François. Ella fue abatida en la toma de la bastilla y murió junto al pueblo luchando por la igualdad.

Sé que puede sonarle extraño este suceso, pero debe saber que Oscar jamás estuvo en contra de la Reina. Para ella, tener que alejarse de su majestad fue un duro paso que tuvo que dar, pero siempre la respeto como su soberana y como una gran amiga y hermana. 

Oscar además logró la felicidad al lado de un hombre que siempre estuvo ahí para ella; no hace falta que lo mencione porque sé que usted sabe de quién se trata. El también ha muerto.

Pero el motivo de mi inesperada misiva es informarle que María Antonieta está atravesando una dura situación desde que fue expulsada del palacio de Versalles. Actualmente, la familia real se encuentra recluida en las ruinas de las Tullerias.

Nadie en el movimiento revolucionario comenta algo sobre los reyes, pero todos sabemos que no les espera nada bueno, y menos un juicio justo. 

El odio se adueña de nuestros líderes a una velocidad vertiginosa, y ante esto María Antonieta es solo una madre desesperada cuidando a sus pequeños. 

Conde Fersen, se que usted la ama, por eso se que solo usted puede ayudarla. La corte, los nobles… todos se han ido…; temo lo peor.

En nombre de vuestro amor, ayúdela; no la deje sola. Solo usted tiene el poder y la entereza para brindarle a su majestad lo que ella necesita… hágalo por ella, por usted y por la memoria de Oscar.

Respetuosamente; Rosalie de Chatelet].

_Consternado por el escrito, Fersen cae sobre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas corren incesantes por sus mejillas, y su corazón es oprimido por el dolor. Entendiendo que su amada lo necesitaba más que nunca, elevó su voz al cielo y dijo…_

-Oscar por favor, dame tu inmenso valor; dame tus alas blancas como las del Pegaso!, ¡Tengo que salvar a mi amada!

_Luego de esto, llamo a uno de sus sirvientes y le dijo… _– Necesito que organices lo antes posible mi regreso a Francia. Creo que ha sido mucho el tiempo que he pasado sin escuchar los designios de mi corazón.

Necesito también que organices una audiencia con todos los miembros de mi Familia para informarles la decisión que he tomado. Por último, quiero que llames al letrado de la familia, necesitaré mucho dinero y será necesario que venda algunas propiedades…

_El sirviente tembloroso le respondió…_- Pero señor, Francia es un campo de Batalla, el derrocamiento de la monarquía es inevitable, y siendo usted un noble tan cercano a sus majestades será un blanco fácil. Por que se arriesga a tanto?...

_Fersen enardecido le respondió_…- De que me sirve todo esto si no puedo hacer nada por lo que considero más importante!... Acaso yo no tengo la libertad de elegir mi destino?!

_Sintiéndose avergonzado, el sirviente le respondió…_-Excúseme usted señor. No debí cuestionar sus órdenes. Descuide, hare todo en cuanto me ha pedido, con su permiso.

/

_En Paris Bernard Chatelet sigue velando por el bienestar de su familia. Muy a su pesar, sigue cumpliendo con las tareas que le eran encomendadas por Robespiere._

_Rosalie llegaba a sus últimos días de embarazo en completa quietud, y el momento de su alumbramiento estaba muy cerca. _

_En Normandía Alain cumplía con su palabra al pie de la letra. Sin falta visitaba a Oscar todos los días y vigilaba atentamente el crecimiento del bebé que albergaba en su vientre. _

_La hacienda a su cargo había progresado al punto de que él solo no era suficiente, así que ni bien iniciara la primavera, tendría que conseguir un ayudante para cuidar de Oscar sin contratiempos._

_Por otra parte, Oscar François sigue su coma profundo. No alcanza a imaginar los cambios que han ocurrido en su cuerpo. En aquel estado solo se limita a escuchar las voces de Alain y de su familia, quienes le describen todo lo que acontece a su alrededor. _

_Dentro de sí, Oscar se siente impotente. Desea con todas sus fuerzas experimentar la alegría que percibe en la voz de sus seres queridos. Es entonces cuando el recuerdo de André interviene en una de sus ensoñaciones._

_Oscar se imagina junto su esposo de pie ante el viejo roble de la mansión Jarjayes. Ella golpea con fuerza el tronco del árbol, hasta que sus nudillos sangran. _

_Cuando Oscar detiene su ataque de ira, André se acerca hasta ella y tomándola de las manos le dice…_

-Oscar, amada mía, acaso anhelas volver?

_Ella con lagrimas en los ojos le responde…_ – Quiero sentir a mi hijo! Porque todos pueden disfrutar de algo que yo no puedo sentir!... André, este bebé es el fruto de nuestro amor! por que la vida me niega este momento!

_Mirándole a los ojos le respondió…_

-Amor mío, es hora de que regreses, tienes que entender que yo debo partir, y tú debes dejarme ir; nuestro pequeño te necesita y tú lo necesitas a él; recuerda que siempre estaré con ustedes, mi vista no se apartará y mi luz iluminará vuestros pasos

_Oscar abrazándolo con fuerza mueve su cabeza negando con este gesto alejarse de la presencia de André. Pero después de besarse con ternura, el rostro de amado se desvanece entre sus manos, y mientras esto ocurre, la voz de su amor eterno le dice_…

-Lucha ahora… yo, te espero….

_Oscar recordó el instante en que André dejó este mundo; pero a pesar de ello, gritaba su nombre buscándolo en su mente desesperadamente. Cae al suelo abatida por el dolor de no volverle a ver, pero un fuerte golpe en su vientre le hace reaccionar._

_Una luz enceguecedora la sorprende, al igual que un suave movimiento que logra percibir en la palma de su mano._

_En su habitación en Normandía, manifiesta su primer síntoma de recuperación. Su mano derecha acaricia con movimientos débiles el abultado vientre al que puede dimensionar con claridad. _

_Su pequeño bebé responde a esas caricias pateando con fuerza, diciéndole que está ahí y que ahora son uno. _

_Aquella sensación llenó de alegría el corazón de Oscar. Aunque no pudo manifestarlo como hubiera querido. _

_Sentir a su hijo dentro de ella, e imaginar sus facciones, le daban las fuerzas suficientes para luchar. El silencio de la habitación no lograba contener la alegría de una mujer a la que la vida le regalaba una nueva oportunidad. _

/

_En la misma ciudad y tan solo a unos kilómetros de distancia, otra mujer sigue su lucha. _

_Helena trabaja incansablemente noche y día. Sabe que de ella depende el futuro de sus hijos y que la situación actual de su país no le permite hacer más. André Giuseppe sigue siendo su incondicional apoyo. Por otra parte, el distanciamiento con su hija es evidente. _

_Jazminne recorre las calles de Normandía como un niño cualquiera. Asumiéndose como varón, ha ganado amigos y enemigos, como también la fama de buscapleitos. _

_En las calles de Normandía, un grupo de niños atrapan un pájaro al cual pretenden despanzurrar. Jazminne se percata de ello y si bacilar se abalanza sobre uno de los menores que sostenía el ave entre sus manos._

_Llena de ira por lo que consideraba una canallada, se envalentona y arrebata el pequeño cuerpo emplumado de las manos de quienes pretendían matarle; entonces les gritó…_

-Que pretendían hacerle a este animal!, Acaso es que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer…!, No permitiré que lo lastimen….

_Uno de los pequeños respondió_… - y que pretendes hacer tu! Acaso nos vas a impedir jugar con lo que queremos?

_Enfurecida les respondió…_ - Un pájaro no es un juguete, es una vida! y si quieren hacerle algo a él, tendrán que vérselas conmigo!

_Todos los pequeños que pretendían asesinar el ave se miraron entre sí buscando a quien decidiera enfrentarse a Jacques, el hijo de la verdulera, como se la conocía a Jazminne en las calles; Entonces sin pensarlo mucho, la atacaron entre todos…_

_Aun así, Jazminne protegió con su cuerpo al animal recibiendo los golpes si queja alguna._

_El ataque fue interrumpido por una tierna y firme voz que gritó…_-Suelten a mi hermano!

_Esta exclamación llenó de temor a los pequeños que corrieron en todas las direcciones como alma que lleva el diablo._

_Jazminne yacía sobre el suelo bañada en sangre con el ave entre sus manos. André, su hermano al que todos conocían como Stephan, la tomó entre sus brazos, y después de que liberó el ave, le miró a los ojos con furia y la abofeteó_

_Unos ojos miel encendidos cual fuego, observaron la escena. Pero su corazón de madre desesperado ante el dolor de sus pequeños apagó en incendio. _

_Después de aquello, Helena y André tomaron por los brazos a Jazminne y la llevaron a rastras hasta la habitación de la posada en donde vivían. En silencio limpiaron sus heridas y le dejaron descansar toda la noche. _

_Esa misma noche, Helena lloró amargamente en su habitación. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por las actitudes de su pequeña. Pensaba que al pedirle que asumiera el papel de un varón era lo que Jazminne necesitaba para desatar su furia y resentimiento; pero esa había sido la única alternativa que le había dejado Saint Just, pues aquel malvado líder de la revolución le había jurado muerte._

_Siendo aun de madrugada, Helena partió a la plaza de mercado antes de que los mercaderes llegaran, cuando estuvo en el lugar, solicitó una entrevista con la encargada del puesto de verduras Humildemente, le pidió que le dejara llevar a uno de sus hijos a la plaza, pues necesitaba ayuda con la carga de bultos de patatas, debido a que venía sufriendo un fuerte dolor lumbar._

_De muy mala gana la encargada acepto, con la condición de que no se le pagara un centavo a su hijo. _

_Agradecida volvió a su casa y tomando una taza de té junto a sus dos hijos se dirigió a ellos y les dijo.._

-André, Jazminne… desde que Dios me concedió el privilegio de ser madre me he esforzado por darles lo mejor. A ustedes les he dado mi vida y lo seguiré haciendo por que los amo y porque son ustedes lo único que me impulsa a seguir con vida.

Pero siento que he descuidado mi papel de madre y que esta situación se me está saliendo de las manos. No puedo dejar de trabajar, porque de no hacerlo no tendremos ni un mendrugo de pan para llevarnos a la boca.

Es por esto que quiero comunicarte hija mía, que desde hoy en adelante tendrás que venir conmigo al mercado y ayudarme en el trabajo. Esto será hasta que la situación se normalice y aprendas a comportarte sin llamar la atención de la gente del pueblo.

_Jazminne con el rostro lleno de moretones y con una mirada asesina le respondió…_

-Yo soy un hombre, no es cierto? Que esperaba señora?… que me quedará de brazos cruzados!... o que espera, que cruce las piernas y lave los platos como lo hace aquí tu querido hijo… André o como suena mejor…Stephan?

_Helena respiró profundo y le contestó con serenidad_… - Insultando a tu hermano, o siendo sarcástica conmigo no llegarás a ningún lado; y tampoco lograras que cambie mi decisión. He dicho que vendrás conmigo, ¡y no se habla más!...

_André Giuseppe quien presenció la escena, se puso de pie interponiéndose entre su madre y su hermana; ambas mujeres encendidas por la ira se miraban desafiantes, por ello el hombre de la casa tomó con fuerza el brazo de su hermana y le dijo …_

-Mírala a los ojos Jazminne. Esta mujer es nuestra madre. Ella siempre nos ha cuidado y nos ha hecho las personas que somos hasta ahora. Mi madre no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió con papá; mamá solo está preocupada por ti y quiere protegerte. Entiéndelo hermana….

_Al escuchar estas últimas palabras la fuerza de su brazo logró desligarse de la mano de su hermano. A toda prisa Jazminne se dirigió a su habitación. _

Entonces Helena desde donde estaba le gritó… -Piensas seguir huyendo toda la vida Jazminne?!

_La carrera de la pequeña se detuvo. Enjugó sus lagrimas y le respondió… _-Cumpliré sus ordenes señora, buscaré mi abrigo e iré con usted.

_André y Helena se miraron con complicidad. Ambos sabían que aunque Jazminne no estuviera de acuerdo, para ella sería muy positivo ocupar el tiempo en algo útil lo cual evitaría que buscara problemas y riñas con los vecinos. Además Helena se había propuesto aprovechar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible para recuperar el cariño de su hija._

/

_Después de vender algunas de sus propiedades en Suecia y de comunicarle a su familia la decisión de servir a los reyes de Francia en medio de un inminente derrocamiento, el Conde Fersen llega a la frontera, acompañado por su hermana menor. _

_Dentro del carruaje le dice a su acompañante….-_-Porque has venido hasta aquí Sophie? … Sabes muy bien que no te dejaré cruzar la frontera. No seré yo el culpable de que alguna desgracia que alcance a la familia Fersen. Suficiente es con el dolor que me invade al saber que María sufre.

_Sophie, entendiendo las razones de su hermano le respondió…-_ No pretendo ser una carga para ti. Simplemente es mi deseo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda hermano. Se que Oscar lo hubiera hecho. Hans, prométeme que te cuidaras y que volverás a casa…

_Fersen respiró profundo, y luego de un breve silencio le respondió…_- No lo sé Sophie, solo espero que el día en que te enamores, tu amor sea libre y puedas alcanzar la felicidad que hoy me es esquiva, espero hermana mía, que no tengas que sufrir este martirio; Ahora debo irme, ojalá pueda ayudar a la mujer que amo.

_Con estas palabras, el Conde Fersen entró en Francia con el firme propósito de enfrentarse al mundo entero con tal de garantizar la seguridad de María Antonieta, aquella mujer que nunca dejaría de amar. _

_Sophie Von Fersen, regresó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la mansión de la familia en Estocolmo. Su intensión de llegar a Paris había sido frustrada por su hermano Hans. El deseo de la muchacha, era colaborar con el rescate de la Reina; aunque había otra razón poderosa por la cual anhelaba estar en Paris. _

/

_En el centro de de la capital Francesa, Bernard Chatelet organiza una reunión entre Robespiere y los miembros prominentes del movimiento revolucionario, quienes discuten las diversas acusaciones que presentaran en el juicio en contra de los reyes._

_Rosalie en su pequeña morada, aguarda la llegada de su esposo. Su vientre se ha tensado durante las primeras horas del día, por lo que presiente que el ansiado momento de su alumbramiento está a las puertas._

_Mira por la ventana el horizonte. Anhela cumplir el sueño de su vida. Desea con todas sus fuerzas salir de Paris y brindarle a su hijo un futuro mejor. _

_En la mansión Jarjayes, la abuela Grandier se dispone a salir al mercado como era su costumbre. Después de la muerte de su nieto y su niña Oscar, la melancolía se adueñó de su semblante._

_En los jardines en los que durante tantos años una joven aristócrata y su sirviente jugaban sonrientes, solo se hacía presente un silencio abrumador que se Interrumpía de vez en cuando por los gritos de un desesperado General, quien aun no lograba entender como el mundo cambiaba ante sus ojos._

_Estando frente al portón de la propiedad, la anciana logra distinguir a tres jinetes que se acercan a toda prisa a la mansión. Cuando estos detienen su carrera en frente del carruaje, les pregunta… _

– Quienes son ustedes, y que es lo que están buscando?

_Uno de los hombres le respondió_… – Disculpe la prisa señora, somos miembros del nuevo tribunal de administración de propiedades que ha sido designado por la Asamblea Nacional; hemos venido hasta aquí, porque según los registros, aquí trabaja uno de los descendientes de la familia Astraudo, de Arras.

Ha sido una larga investigación, pero hemos logrado dar con el paradero de André Grandier, hijo de Jazminne de Astraudo, una de las hijas de la familia

_Asombrada por lo que escuchaban sus oídos, Marón Glasé, nombre de pila de la abuela de André, les respondió… _

- Eso no puede ser!, ahora que mi nieto ha muerto, esa familia se empeña en buscarlo!

_Los hombres sin entender la reacción de la anciana, le dijeron…-_ Perdone señora, acaso usted conoce al señor André Grandier?

_Con lagrimas en los ojos y enojo en su voz les respondió…_

- Así es, el murió hace un tiempo… yo soy su abuela.

_Los emisarios del nuevo tribunal de propiedades entendieron que aquella mujer era la única pariente del fallecido. Por ello procedieron a informarle el motivo de su visita_

- Tenemos que entregar en sus manos el testamento de la familia Astraudo. Verá, no hace más de 6 meses el Duque de Astraudo, adquirió gran cantidad de tierras en Arras, entre ellas, algunas que pertenecían al General Jarjayes.

Por desgracia, el Duque de Astraudo falleció hace algunos días y por esto es que estamos aquí, ya que André Grandier se ha convertido en el heredero universal de todas las propiedades de la familia.

_En una sola pieza la mujer les respondió…_- Eso no puede ser! … Después de tanto tiempo…

-Discúlpeme pero difiero de su pensamiento Señora…- _Dijo uno de los hombres_ – Debe saber que desde hace algunos años, el Duque de Astraudo centró todas sus energías para encontrar a sus hijas.

Por desgracia, ambas ya habían muerto; Se supo que una de ellas había sido madre, y según los registros el Duque era consciente de ello.

Estamos hablando de Lady Jazminne de Astraudo, la hija menor de la familia. Según el escrito del Duque, cuando él y su esposa la expulsaron de la propiedad, su hija menor estaba esperando un hijo de un pueblerino llamado Michelle Grandier. Esta pista fue la que nos condujo hasta aquí…

-Ya veo… -_Dijo con extrañeza la anciana, recordando el rostro de los padres de André_

_Pero el emisario tenía algo de prisa, y agregó _- Señora, lamentamos la muerte de su nieto, pero nos corresponde entregar en sus manos el titulo de estas propiedades. Usted podrá disponer de ellas como prefiera.

Nuestra misión ha concluido, con su permiso.

_La anciana con las escrituras en su manos pensó dentro de sí_… /- Nunca los necesitamos! André jamás necesitó ser un Astraudo. Sin embargo sus hijos…, si tan solo supiera en donde puedo hallarlos…, quizá ahora estén muertos….?

Helena por favor, dame alguna señal de vida! No sabes cuánto me atormenta no saber qué fue de ustedes! … / - / André, hijo…. perdóname por no haberlos protegido! /… _Luego de esto partió rumbo a Paris como lo había programado. _

_Cuando el carruaje de la familia Jarjayes pasó por una de las callecitas, desde una de las ventanas se escuchó una voz que gritaba… _

-Sra. Grandier!... Sra. Grandier…, soy yo, Rosalie… Deténgase por favor!...

_El carruaje se detuvo, y la anciana desde la ventana dirigió su miraba hacia arriba buscando a quien le llamaba insistentemente. Fue entonces cuando divisó el rostro de Rosalie, a quien consideraba como su nieta._

_Una enorme alegría la invadió, y sin pensarlo dos veces subió hasta donde estaba la joven. _

_Su encuentro estuvo cargado de emoción. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo que duró varios segundos. Marón no pudo evitar notar el estado grávido de Rosalie, quien a su vez comentó…_

-Muy pronto nacerá mi hijo. Mi esposo trabaja todos los días, y aunque los enfrentamientos militares han cesado, presentimos que lo peor está por venir.

Me siento impotente de no poder ofrecerle a mi hijo nada mejor. No anhelamos riqueza, solo un ambiente tranquilo lleno de amor y sobre todo de paz; aunque en estos tiempos turbulentos es utópico pensar en ello.

_La anciana al observar la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Rosalie al pronunciar estas últimas palabras la tomó de las manos y le dijo…_

- Ánimo hija, lo importante es tu hijo que nazca sano y que ustedes estén siempre a su lado.

_Rosalie recuperando el ánimo le respondió… _ – Tiene razón! Además mi Bernard hace lo que puede siguiendo las órdenes de ese hombre. Jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir tal antipatía por Mesie Robespiere… ¡pero es que Saint Just!...

-Haz dicho Saint Just!?...—_Exclamó la anciana con temor _

-Así es, ese hombre no deja ni a sol ni a sombra a Robespiere, y siempre está al acecho de Bernard.

- Pero hija es muy peligroso tener contacto con ese hombre. Recuerda que ha jurado muerte a Helena y mis bisnietos, y estoy segura de que cuando tenga la oportunidad hará lo mismo con ustedes…

Rosalie, tienen que irse de Paris. Estoy segura de que Bernard encontrará empleo en otro lugar. Ustedes son jóvenes, podrán rehacer su vida lejos de aquí.

-Pero cómo? No tenemos nada! no tenemos a donde ir, ni familia, ni amigos… el único que nos tendió la mano fue Robespiere, pese a sus acciones, es gracias a él que he logrado llegar a este punto de mi preñez…

_Entonces, la anciana recordó la propiedad que recientemente había heredado; pensó que a su edad no le servía de mucho ser la dueña de tierras y propiedades. _

_Además, había prometido cuidar del General de quien siempre había estado inmensamente agradecida, por lo que una buena acción sería darle la oportunidad Rosalie y su familia de empezar en Arras…_

_Pero un grito estremecedor la sacó de sus pensamientos…, Rosalie caía de rodillas, y un gran charco de liquido amniótico yacía bajo su vestido… era el momento de su alumbramiento y aun faltaban algunas horas para el regreso de Bernard._

_Entonces, Marón Glasé bajó hasta el carruaje y con la ayuda del cochero al servicio de la familia Jarjayes llevaron a Rosalie hasta el consultorio del Doctor que había llevado todo su embarazo._

Una vez estuvieron en el lugar, el doctor encomendó al cochero ir en busca de Bernard hasta el periódico.

_Marón recordó su época de madrona al servicio de Lady Jarjayes, y sin bacilar asistió al médico en el parto. _

_Rosalie experimentaba los dolores esperados en el alumbramiento; pero su temperatura corporal descendió rápidamente. _

_Tan solo trascurrieron 30 minutos cuando finalmente Bernard estuvo al lado de su esposa._ _Al notar que el cuerpo de Rosalie estaba frio y que el rosado de sus mejillas había desparecido le preguntó al doctor…_

-Dígame que ocurre doctor?... porque esta tan fría y pálida!?

_El doctor con el rostro desencajado le respondió_…

- El parto se ha precipitado. El bebé aun no está listo para nacer, y el cuerpo de su madre hace lo posible por mantenerlo dentro de sí…Pero la bolsa placentaria se ha roto…

Hay algo que está mal… algo que no habíamos previsto!... Pero Bernard, ten la seguridad de que ninguno de los dos morirá, es solo que el bebé tiene que nacer hoy, indefectiblemente.

_Comprendiendo las palabras del doctor, Bernard toma con fuerza la mano de Rosalie y le anima a pujar…_

_Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando inició el trabajo de parto y a las 17 horas de ese mismo día, vio la luz del sol la pequeña Rosemarie Chatelet. Una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como los de su madre. _

_Bernard se enterneció al sostener el pequeño cuerpo de su hija entre las manos, y Rosalie aunque adolorida, sonrió dulcemente, mientras las lágrimas iluminaban su rostro. _Ante la vista de todos Rosalie cerró los ojos y finalmente se desmayó.

_De inmediato el médico preparó su instrumental quirúrgico, y mirando fijamente a Bernard le dijo…_

-Necesito tu autorización para intervenir a tu esposa. Es necesario que retiremos la matriz de su cuerpo. El parto se precipitó por un tumor que crecía junto a la bolsa placentaria. Fue por esta anomalía el embarazo presentó diversos problemas. Bernard, sino la intervengo hoy mismo, es muy posible que….

-No lo diga Doctor – _dijo Bernard nervioso entregando en manos de la abuela Grandier a la pequeña Rosemarie _-Haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero no permita que nada malo le ocurra a mi Rosalie. Ahora más que nunca la necesito….

-Como digas Bernard, - _Contestó con voz firme el doctor y agregó… _

_-_Debes saber que al retirar órgano reproductivo, tu esposa no podrá volver a tener hijos, eres consciente de esto muchacho?…

_Bernard con la mirada clavada en el rostro de su esposa le respondió… _- Soy consciente doctor.

_Y pensó dentro de sí _-/Rosalie, me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, aunque no puedas tener otros hijos, yo **Te Amaré Mientras Viva**/.

_El procedimiento duró casi dos horas, y a media noche de ese día, Rosalie reaccionó. _

_Bernard, quien no se había despegado ni un segundo del consultorio en compañía de la abuela Grandier, fue quien primero vio sus dulces ojos azules abrirse. _

_La abuela le acercó al pecho de la madre a su bebé. Pero a pesar de este momento de felicidad, Bernard sabia que en Paris a su familia no le esperaba un futuro prometedor. _

_Además le angustiaba pensar en la reacción de su esposa al enterarse de su esterilidad. _

_Una vez Rosalie se durmió con el bebé en brazos, Bernard salió al balcón del consultorio y lloró amargamente. _

_En ese preciso instante, Marón Glasé se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, pero el llanto de Bernard llegó hasta sus oídos. _

_Aquel hombre, tenía un parecido enorme con su nieto, con su querido André. _

_El llanto desesperado tocó las fibras más profundas en el corazón de la anciana, por ello se acercó hasta él y le dijo… _

- No tienes por qué llorar de esa forma Bernard. Tu esposa y tu hija están con vida y están muy bien. Tienes que estar orgulloso de Rosalie quien hoy ha demostrado tener una fortaleza ejemplar.

Sé que no es el momento para hablar de cosas materiales, pero precisamente hoy recibí una noticia que no esperaba.

Mi nieto, André…, Veras mi nieto, era hijo de una mujer que pertenecía a la nobleza. El padre de aquella dama era uno de los comerciantes más acaudalados de Arras.

Cuando ese hombre supo del romance que su hija sostenía con mi hijo, la expulsó de la familia y de su propiedad. Ella ya esperaba un hijo; pero el padre de la creatura era un simple plebeyo.

Michelle Grandier amó a Jazminne de Astraudo hasta el último día de su vida.

Según me informaron los miembros del tribunal que enviaron a la mansión Jarjayes en busca de André, la familia Astraudo se hizo con gran cantidad de tierras en Arras; y el Duque nombró al vástago de mi hijo, como heredero universal de todos sus bienes.

Es decir que todas las pertenencias de aquella familia pasaron a manos de André.

Al enterarse del fallecimiento de mi nieto, los miembros del tribunal han entregado en mis manos las escrituras de los bienes que él heredó. Pero, como bien sabes, mi nieto ya no puede….

Bernard, me han dado la potestad de hacer aquellas tierras y propiedades lo que yo prefiera. Puedes ver que ahora soy una mujer mayor y no estoy interesada en tener dinero ni posición.

Mi lugar está junto al General Jarjayes a quien prometí cuidar ahora que ha quedado completamente solo.

-No entiendo que me quiere decir con todo esto señora…- _Le dijo Bernard con extrañeza_-

Por favor hijo déjame continuar.

El milagro que presencie hoy cuando vi nacer a tu hija y el profundo amor que siento por Rosalie, me han llevado a tomar la decisión de entregar en tus manos estas escrituras para que puedas hacer una vida nueva en Arras con tu familia

_Bernard estupefacto le respondió…_-No es posible. André Grandier, era un noble!, Pero cómo! acaso el lo sabia…?

_Después hizo una breve pausa y agregó…_-Perdóneme señora Grandier, pero yo no puedo tomar algo que pertenece a su nieto. Recuerde que fui yo el causante de su desgracia.

Fui yo quien enceguecido por mi hambre de justicia se disfrazo como el caballero negro y le quitó la vista a su nieto. Indirectamente soy yo el culpable de que esa bala le quitará la vida. Sería muy injusto que sea yo quien ahora se haga con algo que le pertenece.

Por otra parte, André tiene dos hijos y son ellos los únicos que realmente tienen derecho a su herencia

_Marón recordó entonces los padecimientos de André al perder la vista de su ojo. Recordó sus gritos de dolor y el sufrimiento que había atravesado en aquella época, y este no era un detalle menor. _

_Estaba ante ella el culpable de todo aquello. Pero qué sentido tenía recordar aquel desgraciado suceso?... por esto, la anciana levantó con sus arrugadas manos el rostro de Bernard y le dijo …_

-Hijo, ya no tiene sentido recordar el pasado que nos condena.

Mi nieto finalmente encontró la felicidad que tanto merecía. Aunque no hubiese perdido la vista, él habría entregado su vida de la misma forma en que lo hizo por Oscar. No te recrimines por algo que ya no puedes remediar. Además, yo no te guardo rencor y mi nieto tampoco tenía ese sentimiento para ti.

Si Rosalie te eligió como su esposo, es porque eres un hombre bueno y sensato.

En cuanto a mis bisnietos, me gustaría saber que fue de ellos y de Helena. Pero lastimosamente ignoro su paradero, y sinceramente dudo que hayan sobrevivido a sus persecutores.

De todas maneras, es necesario que Rosalie, el bebé y tú salgan de esta ciudad.

Bernard, te pido por favor que recibas este regalo que mi nieto te hace desde el más allá. Estoy segura de que él hubiera hecho lo mismo que hago ahora si estuviera aquí

_El apesumbrado hombre guardó silencio por unos minutos. Miró desde allí el rostro de su esposa e hija durmiendo en el lecho apaciblemente, y supo que de seguir en Paris quizá jamás volvería a verlas de ese modo._

_Entonces tomó entre sus manos las escrituras, y con un fuerte abrazo le agradeció a Marón Glasé, a Dios y a su gran amigo André Grandier la oportunidad que ahora tenían él y su familia. _

_Unos días después del nacimiento de la pequeña Rosemarie; Bernard y la abuela Grandier realizaron el papeleo correspondiente para que la familia Chatelet administrara la herencia; La única condición que impuso Bernard, fue que este documento quedaría sin efecto en el caso de que aparecieran los hijos naturales de André Grandier._

_Era el momento entonces de comunicar la noticia a Robespiere. Mientras cabalgaba hasta la secundaria Louis Le Grand, Bernard buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarle los motivos por los cuales dejaría su trabajo. _

_Sabía que esta noticia no sería bien recibida, pero aun así tomó el valor necesario y solicitó una reunión privada con el maestro. Estando frente a frente, Robespiere se dirige a Bernard…._

-Como estás amigo mío. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos oportunidad de conversar. Aun recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos…, siempre supe que eras un chico brillante. Aunque te tomé bajo mi tutela casi al mismo tiempo que Fiorele, siempre fuiste tú el más listo,….que recuerdos!... Pero no estamos aquí para recordar el pasado verdad?. Dime a que debo el honor de tu visita

_Bernard enmudeció por unos minutos, no esperaba que Robespiere le recordará aquellos tiempos en que él le había tomado tal cariño. Aquellos tiempos en los que ese hombre se había dedicado a enseñarle el significado de las palabras que ahora erigían los cimientos de su nación. Libertad, Igualdad, Fraternidad…. _

_Acaso Robespiere había olvidado todo aquello que predicaba?... Salió de sus pensamientos ante la reiteración de la pregunta…_

-Dime Bernard a que debo el honor de tu visita?

_Bernard esquivando la mirada de su interlocutor le respondió…_- Maestro he venido a informarle que hace unos días mi esposa Rosalie, dio a luz a una hermosa niña a la que hemos llamado Rosemarie. Por ello…

_Bernard se vio interrumpido por un efusivo abrazo de Robespiere, quien emocionado por la buena nueva le dijo…_

- Felicitaciones, ahora eres padre…y, una niña! Imagino que debe ser hermosa como su madre y de seguro tendrá tu inteligencia…

-Espere un momento – _replicó Bernard_ – Por favor, permítame continuar…

-Por supuesto – _Contestó inquieto Robespiere, sentándose sobre el sillón de su escritorio-_

-Bien, he venido a informarle que esta semana dejaré la ciudad de Paris y me instalaré con mi familia en Arras

_Robespiere, conmocionado por la inesperada noticia le respondió…_ – Arras?... Porque has decidido irte de Paris?

Acaso la paga no es suficiente?... Acaso algo te molesta? Por favor Bernard, dime qué puedo hacer yo para que no te marches en este momento!

-Le agradezco su preocupación, - _dijo Bernard mirando el suelo. Pero levantado la mirada continuo su exposición.- _Pero no es por la paga, ni por nada que tenga que ver con el movimiento revolucionario que dejo esta ciudad.

Hemos decidido empezar de nuevo en un lugar pacifico y tranquilo, queremos…. es decir, necesitamos un lugar en donde nuestra hija pueda vivir una infancia lejos del odio que carcome a los ciudadanos de Paris.

_Robespiere guardó silencio y se levantó con ímpetu. Dándole la espalda a Bernard elevó el tono de su voz y le dijo…_

-Así que lo que pretendes es mostrarle a tu hija una Francia de otro tiempo?...

Yo no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero tú no eres un hombre cualquiera. Tu lugar está aquí en el corazón de nuestra nación; no puedes marcharte ahora por los caprichos de una mujer que lo único que ha hecho es alejarte de la vida política y de tu vocación de líder y caudillo del pueblo!..

-Maestro, yo estoy inmensamente agradecido por todo lo que usted ha hecho por mí. Pero, no pienso permitir que diga algo negativo sobre mi esposa a quien amo y respeto profundamente.

Además, hace mucho tiempo usted y yo no compartimos los mismos ideales que alguna vez nos unieron, espero que entienda mi decisión ya que la misma es de carácter irrevocable

_Robespiere enardecido trago saliva y reprimió sus gritos. Seguidamente le preguntó…_

-Arras? dime Bernard que harás tu en ese lugar? la situación allí no es mejor que la de Paris…

-Bien, debo informarle que ahora soy el administrador de una herencia que cuenta con gran cantidad de campos en ese poblado. Una de las familias más prominentes ha dejado como única heredera a una amiga mía y de Rosalie; Debo confesarle que me costó mucho aceptar este ofrecimiento, ya que no sé cómo se administra una hacienda… pero por mi familia estoy dispuesto aprender lo que sea necesario.

-Veo que tienes todo bien organizado. —_Dijo Robespiere con más tranquilidad_- Está bien, si tu decisión es irrevocable, no tiene caso que insista. Y, podría saber, de quien es la hacienda que administraras en Arras?, como bien sabes, yo nací en aquel lugar y conozco a la mayoría de sus pobladores

-Perdóneme maestro—_Respondió Bernard con seguridad_— Pero no es correcto que revele esa información sin antes consultarlo. Lo que sí puedo decirle que son las tierras que pertenecieron a la familia Astraudo, quienes en el último tiempo habrían adquirido incluso gran parte de los terrenos de la familia Jarjayes.

- ¡Haz dicho Astraudo!? -_Preguntó con asombro Robespiere_-

- Eso he dicho. Acaso usted les conoce? Sabe algo sobre esa familia?

_Robespiere guardó silencio, y dentro de sí pensó_…

/ Se mas de lo que quisiera. Entonces finalmente ese tirano ha muerto. Debería de condolerme por su deceso, pero es una sensación de satisfacción la que me invade.

Maldito viejo, tenía que haber sido yo quien diera fin a tu vida y te hiciera pagar todo el mal que nos hiciste sufrir/

-Perdone maestro – _dijo Bernard sacando de sus pensamientos a Robespiere_—Acaso he dicho algo malo? se ha quedado en silencio y una leve sonrisa se le ha dibujado en el rostro!…

-No te preocupes por eso Bernard – _respondió Robespiere esquivando la mirada escrutadora de su interlocutor— _Es solo que ese apellido pertenece a la nobleza, y sabes bien que no tolero las injusticias que han hecho los nobles, aunque sea un anciano el que haya muerto…

-Disculpe maestro, pero no he mencionado la muerte de ningún anciano. Acaso usted conoció al Duque de Astraudo?

-Yo? … No! claro que no. Si se quien es porque estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre en mi ciudad natal, es solo eso….

-Bien; pues creo que mi visita ha concluido. —_Dijo Bernard buscando el cierre de la conversación y agregó _- Maestro le agradezco profundamente lo que ha hecho usted por mí.

A pesar de todo usted es una persona razonable, y confío en que entenderá el sentir de un pueblo tan sufrido como el nuestro. Por favor no se deje enceguecer por el poder que este le otorgue, pues de hacerlo, será el mismo pueblo quien le tome cuentas. Con su permiso, me retiro.

_Cuando estuvo en el umbral de la puerta, Robespiere exclamó_…- Espera un momento Bernard. Creo que aun no he sido claro contigo

-A que se refiere Robespiere?—_respondió extrañado Bernard_-

_Se dibujó en el líder revolucionario una sonrisa sádica, y con ella le respondió_…

- Recuerdas el día en que viniste hasta aquí muerto de hambre? Fuiste el hijo prodigo que volvió a su origen y fue bien recibido sin cuestionamientos… es más, pasé por alto las palabras de Fiorele para que te unieras de nuevo a nuestras filas.

Pero eso no quiere decir que has cumplido con tu misión aquí. No impediré que rehagas tu vida en Arras, pero tienes una deuda conmigo la cual pienso cobrar en este mismo instante

_Bernard sin entender sus palabras le respondió… _- A que deuda se refiere? que quiere decir con que no he cumplido una misión?...

-Chatelet, debes aprender que en esta vida nada es gratis. Si te retuve a mi lado y te di trabajo no fue solamente para que me sirvieras de comunicador con el pueblo. Hay algo más, y tiene que ver con esa mujer… Helena Lazinni

-Helena?, Acaso usted…. aun la ama? …

_Robespiere de inmediato le respondió…_- Eso es algo que no pienso contestarte.

Pero si quieres irte de esta ciudad pacíficamente y llevar a cabo tus proyectos en Arras, primero tendrás que saldar tu deuda conmigo. Vas a buscarla, y una vez la encuentres, organizaras una entrevista privada para mí.

-Discúlpeme Robespiere, pero no sé en donde están Helena y sus hijos. Después de la muerte de André, ella desapareció. Jamás volví a tener noticias sobre Helena, es mas desconozco si aun vive…

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo mi querido Bernard. Usa tus influencias, tus conocidos…. y ahora que tendrás dinero, úsalo también. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero debes conseguir esa reunión para mí.

_Bernard desconcertado por la descarada petición le replicó_… - Y que pasa si me niego hacer lo que usted dice?

-No podrás hacerlo. –_Dijo con seguridad Robespiere, y agregó_…

- Recuerdas aquella época en la que te escabullías entre los nobles como el caballero negro y hacías lo que se antojaba en Paris?.

-A que viene eso ahora? -_preguntó Bernard_-

-Pues aunque el Caballero negro entregaba todo a los pobres y robaba a la aristocracia, también cometió el grave error de tomar los bienes de la clase burguesa. Entre tus víctimas, estaban algunos de los nobles que se han hecho copartidarios de la revolución.

Aunque no lo creas mi estimado amigo, ellos no se han olvidado de las fechorías del Caballero Negro, y aun esperan conocer su nombre, ya que le han reservado una sentencia letal

Quiere decir esto mi estimado Bernard, que si estas personas llegan a enterarse de que tú eres Caballero Negro, no habrá futuro para tu familia aquí, ni en Arras, ni en ninguna otra parte. No podrás esconderte del filo de la guillotina, ni de la justicia popular!

_Bernard sintió temor dentro de sí, pero no quiso reflejar este sentimiento ante Robespiere, a quien le contestó con furia…_

- Realmente es Usted un miserable. Me arrepiento de haberlo llamado maestro tan siquiera una vez. Hoy me ha mostrado la verdadera personalidad de un hombre sediento de poder…

-Piense lo que quiera Bernard, pero yo solo estoy pidiendo que usted pague su deuda. Si accede a mi petición, podrá hacer lo que le venga en gana en donde quiera. Puedo jurarle por la memoria de mi madre que jamás volverá a saber de mí.

Pero si se niega, no me temblará la mano para develar su identidad ante la corte. Dígame, que hará la honorable señora Chatelet sola en Paris, con una pequeña en brazos sin un mendrugo de pan que llevarse a la boca? Acaso ira por las calles pidiendo una limosna? De seguro será pateada por el pueblo quien la repudiará por ser la viuda de un vulgar ladrón!

_Viéndose acorralado e imaginándose la situación de Rosalie en el caso de que él fuera asesinado le respondió…_

-Es usted un cobarde Robespiere. Esos son los argumentos que esgrime una persona que se jacta de ser el líder y caudillo del pueblo?

A mi podrá manipularme, pero al pueblo no podrá engañarlo. Tarde o temprano saldrán a la luz sus verdaderas intensiones… y entonces será el fin de su nefasta existencia.

Tenga la seguridad de que pagaré esa deuda. Solo espero no encontrar jamás a Helena y a sus hijos.

Ahora entiendo porque ella finalmente eligió a mi gran amigo Grandier. Hoy mismo parto a la ciudad de Arras.

En breve tomaré contacto con mis colegas e iniciaré la búsqueda. Solo espero que cumpla con su palabra

_Robespiere sintiéndose satisfecho por doblegar a Bernard con amenazas le respondió…_

– Yo también espero que cumplas con la tuya Chatelet, somos caballeros o no?

_Bernard iracundo y con el seño fruncido solo respondió…_- Yo soy un caballero Maximilien de Robespiere!...

_Salió del despacho como un huracán que arrastraba todo a su paso. Llevándose por delante a Saint Just, quien en ese momento se disponía a entrar en el despacho dl maestro. Al ingresar observó a Robespiere sentado sobre el sillón de su escritorio con el rostro apoyado sobre sus manos que reposaban sobre sus codos. De inmediato le preguntó…_

-Ocurrió algo maestro?

_Pero Robespiere no le respondió, solo un par de lagrimas cayeron sobre la madera. Saint Just sintiéndose impotente ante el dolor de su maestro, sacó su puñal y se dispuso a ir en búsqueda de Chatelet._

_Pero una voz quebrada se lo impidió…_- No hagas nada Fiorele!, déjalo, que se largue!

-Maestro…—_Le respondió Saint Just con una voz fría y serena_ - No permitiré que nadie en el mundo lastime al héroe de esta nación.

-Te dije que lo dejes! -_Gritó Robespiere_ – Te prohíbo que le toques un solo cabello a Bernard Chatelet o algún miembro de su familia.

_Maximilien de Robespiere, se puso de pie hasta quedar cara a cara frente a Saint Just, y tomándolo con fuerza por las muñecas, hizo que el puñal cayera al suelo. Entonces le susurró_…

-Solo a mi me pertenece su suerte. Solo yo tengo el derecho. Tu solo debes obedecerme…

_Saint Just palideció ante la cercanía de Robespiere. Su corazón se aceleró de tal forma que recordó aquellos días de juventud, cuando sus tristes ojos se posaron sobre la figura de una humilde mujer que servía en la mansión de un noble sueco_.

_Era el aliento de su maestro lo que embelesaba sus sentidos y no pudo contener su deseo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos posó sus labios levemente sobre los de Robespiere. Pero Robespiere permaneció inmóvil ante él sosteniendo con fuerza sus muñecas contra la pared. Con la mirada fija en los ojos de su discípulo. _

_Saint Just entonces bajó la mirada y Robespiere le soltó. Luego levantó sui daga del suelo y se marchó a toda prisa. _

_Cuanta tristeza había en el rostro de Maximilien de Robespiere. El se había convertido en lo que siempre había odiado y era consciente de ello. Tal era su amor por Helena, que no lo importó manipular la voluntad del más querido de sus amigos. _

_Pero algo más atormentaba su corazón. Eran los recuerdos de la humillación de su madre; el dolor de verla morir… Aquella mujer que no solo le había dado la vida, sino que le había enseñado que no hay mayor felicidad que servir a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. _

_En la soledad de su despacho, Robespiere exclamó…_- ¡ Justicia!... por fin se hizo justicia! ¡Madre!...Ese hombre ha muerto!- _y cayendo sobre sus rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente agregó…._

-Ha muerto! Maldito! Maldito seas Astraudo! Espero verte en el infierno.

Finalmente conocerás al único hijo de la hija que despreciaste por no estar a la altura de la nobleza! Anhelo el día en que nos encontremos, y pueda escupirte a la cara, pues tu sangre aun corre por mis venas… Yo, Maximilien de Robespiere, soy el hijo de Chantal de Astraudo, tu hija mayor… aquella que fue humillada por algo de lo que no fue culpable!...

/

_Han pasado dos meses desde el nacimiento de Rosemarie Chatelet. Bernard se trasladó junto a Rosalie y su pequeña a la hacienda Astraudo. _

_Esta noticia llegó hasta Normandía en una misiva que Rosalie envió a la mansión de Emilie de Jarjayes, con quien seguía manteniendo comunicación secreta._

_En su carta Rosalie le contaba de qué forma había logrado instalarse junto a Bernard en la propiedad. Lady Jarjayes ignoraba el pasado de André como hijo único de Jazminne de Astraudo a quien había oído nombrar alguna vez mientras vacacionaba en Arras. De inmediato vino a su mente la imagen de su fiel criada Marón Glasé. _

_Oscar entraba a su noveno mes de embarazo y todos en la mansión esperaban un milagro. Para que su hijo naciera sin contratiempos, era necesario que despertara del coma, de lo contrario lo que se esperaba como milagro podría convertirse en tragedia._

_Ese mismo día, Alain se hizo presente en la mansión al atardecer como era su costumbre. Lady Jarjayes lo interceptó en la entrada de la habitación de Oscar y le comentó que había recibido la carta de Rosalie con muy buenas noticias._

_Alain se emocionó de tal forma con las noticias, que le pidió a Lady Jarjayes que leyera la misiva a Oscar. Ambos eran consientes de que podía escucharlos y que tal vez una buena noticia le provocaría alguna reacción_

_Entonces se sentaron junto al lecho de Oscar. Lady Jarjayes tomó la palabra y dirigió su voz al rostro de Oscar _

-Hija mía. Hoy hemos recibido las mejores noticias. Pero adivina, esta vez no proceden de Paris, sino de Arras, tu lugar favorito. Oscar espero que escuches atentamente estas líneas. Espero que reacciones hija mía

_Alain tomo la mano de Oscar y mirando a Lady Jarjayes le dijo…_ -No es necesario que se lo diga. Ella sabe que ahora se enfrenta al reto más grande de su vida.

_Volviendo sus ojos hacia Oscar le dijo con ternura_ - No es así mi comandante!... Espero que no me defraude esta vez. Señora Jarjayes por favor, lea la carta ..

-Claro, Ahora mismo…

[Querida Emilie.

Escribo estas líneas desde mi nuevo hogar en Arras. Debo informarle que ahora soy madre de una hermosa niña cuyo nombre es Rosemarie. Sigo esperando noticias de Oscar. Espero que por fin despierte y pueda experimentar la dicha de ser madre. 

Siempre he dicho que la vida debe ser justa y que todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que le haces a tus semejantes de alguna u otra forma regresa. Por eso, sé que mi protectora tendrá la fuerza suficiente para traer al mundo al fruto del amor que sintió por André. Oscar es la mujer más valiente y buena que he conocido y sé que todo el bien que ha hecho se lo devolverá el destino.

Pero con esta misiva también quiero pedirle que hagamos una concesión con nuestro pacto de silencio. Marón Glasé es la responsable de que hoy en día mi familia y yo tengamos un hogar. 

André resultó ser el heredero de la familia Astraudo. Pero al ser su abuela la única familiar directa de la cual hay registro, ha sido ella quien recibió los bienes del Duque. Pero Marón no se siente capacitada para administrar las tierras de Arras, y le ha encomendado esta tarea a mi querido Bernard.

Además, Marón estuvo presente durante mi alumbramiento asistiendo al doctor para que mi hija llegara al mundo sana y salva. No podemos pasar por alto que es ella la bisabuela del hijo que espera Oscar, y es muy injusto que la privemos del privilegio de conocer a la única familia que le queda en este mundo.

Es por esto que le pido romper por esta vez nuestro pacto, y que hagamos participe a la señora Grandier del nacimiento de su bisnieto.

Por favor, coménteselo a Oscar. Sé que esta habría sido su voluntad. Su querida nana fue más que una simple criada en la mansión Jarjayes…

Con todo mi respeto y cariño profundo.

Rosalie de Chatelet].

_Al término de la lectura Alain exclamo…_-Eso jamás! … lamento que la abuela de André no conozca a su bisnieto, pero no podemos correr ningún riesgo

_Lady Jarjayes miró Alain a los ojos y le respondió…_ -Acaso no entiendes?, Alain Marón tiene derecho de estar aquí? ; Ella fue como una madre para Oscar, quien sino ella para estar aquí en estos momentos!

Alain escuchando atento las palabras de Lady Jarjayes y con el más profundo de los respetos le dijo… - Perdóneme, pero yo debo cumplir con mi deber. Prometí cuidar de Oscar y lo haré así ustedes no lo comprendan

_Lady Jarjayes asintió la preocupación de Alain. Aun así le gritó… _– Pero es mi hija!

_De repente Alain sintió que apretaban su mano con fuerza, y una voz débil se escuchó decir…_

-N…a…na, …Na…na,… Nana…

_Alain cayó sobre sus rodillas y las lágrimas en su rostro se hicieron presentes. Gritaba envuelto en dicha… _

-Oscar! Oscar! Por fin… haz reaccionado!

_Lady Jarjayes también besó la mano izquierda de su hija y dio gracias a Dios._

_Oscar lentamente abrió sus ojos zafiro, sin lograr distinguir el rostro de Alain. Seguidamente dijo…_

-An…dré…

_Alain aun emocionado le respondió… _ – No Oscar, soy yo, Alain. Estoy aquí contigo, como todos los días.

_Oscar le respondió_ - A..la..in…

_Lentamente su vista se aclaró, hasta que pudo ver el rostro de Alain, quien aun lloraba de felicidad. Oscar sin entender lo que ocurría miró a su izquierda y pudo ver a su madre._

_Los gritos de emoción llegaron hasta los aposentos de la Señora Mc Kensie, quien se hizo presente en la habitación._

_De inmediato le suministró los medicamentos a Oscar, quien permaneció por varios minutos con los ojos abiertos. Después de esto volvió a dormir._

_Alain y Lady Jarjayes esperaban afuera los comentarios de la experimentada enfermera quien al salir de la habitación les dijo..._

-Es un milagro! Oscar se está recuperando satisfactoriamente. De seguir así, el parto se dará sin mayores contratiempos. El doctor llegará en los próximos días y se alegrará de ver sus progresos. Por ahora debemos dejarla descansar, mañana será otro día…

_Alain y Lady Jarjayes se abrazaron llenos de felicidad. Después, cada uno partió a sus aposentos. _

_Dentro de su habitación Alain no conciliaba el sueño. Para él la misión de mantener con vida y a salvo a Oscar se había convertido en lo más importante. Pero había algo más que lo unía a ella, algo que ni el mismo lograba entender._

_Dio muchas vueltas sobre su almohada, hasta que finalmente decidió dirigirse silenciosamente a los aposentos en donde Oscar dormía apaciblemente. Encendió una vela y la reposó sobre el buró de la habitación._

_Observó con detenimiento cada rasgo del rostro de la mujer de rubios cabellos, quien había recobrado el rosado de sus mejillas. Su estado grávido había embellecido aun más sus facciones hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Alain. Aquel soldado líder del desaparecido regimiento B, que en su tiempo fue el más temido del ejército francés, empezaba a sentirse frágil ante una mujer. _

_Suavemente poso su mano sobre el vientre de Oscar y no pudo contener su emoción sentir como el bebé respondía con pequeñas pataditas a su caricia. Por ello hizo públicos sus pensamientos al decir…_

-Oscar, jamás me había sentido tan feliz como ahora. Como quisiera que tu por fin… y yo…

_Bajó el rostro avergonzado y algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Pero un leve apretón en su mano, le hizo volver su mirada hacia Oscar quien le observaba y esbozaba una leve sonrisa. Aun débil y somnolienta, sostuvo con dificultad la mano de Alain y le dijo…_

-Estoy de regreso…, querido amigo.

El corazón de Alain estalló de emoción, e impulsado por aquellos sentimientos que desconocía, besó la frente de su Comandante. Seguidamente le dijo… -Oscar gracias a Dios que has reaccionado.

Hemos estado esperando este momento por tanto tiempo!

_Oscar escuchó atenta las palabras de Alain y asintió agradeciéndole cada una de ellas. Después de esto, miró por la ventana a las estrellas y supo que su amado estaba observándola, tal lo había prometido. Entonces miró nuevamente el rostro de Alain y le dijo…_

-Donde estoy?, Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?... Que fue de mi familia?... Mi padre? La Reina….? Rosalie…Mi nana…

_Intentando dar tranquilidad a sus preguntas, le respondió…_- Han pasado casi nueve meses desde la toma de la Bastilla, sino lo recuerdas, ese día estuviste a punto de morir.

En un acto desesperado, te llevé con un doctor. No podía aceptar que dejaras este mundo. Por suerte tu corazón no se detuvo. Ese mismo doctor es quien se ha encargado de tus cuidados desde que huimos de Paris.

Tuve que traerte a Normandía, ya que no solo el ejército nos estaba buscando; También Saint Just estaba detrás de nosotros. Ese hombre resultó ser el terrorista enmascarado.

Rosalie y tu madre le hicieron creer a todos que habías muerto aquel día para que el ejército y los matones de Saint Just cesaran en la búsqueda. Después de esto, se que Rosalie y Bernard abandonaron el movimiento revolucionario debido al delicado estado de su embarazo. Por suerte ambos y su pequeña recién nacida ahora viven en Arras.

Aparte de mí, solo tu madre, Rosalie, el médico que está a cargo de los cuidados de tu embarazo y la Señora Mac Kensie, quien nos ayudó a llegar hasta aquí y quien resulto ser una excelente enfermera, conocemos que aun sigues con vida. Tu padre… él está convencido de que fuiste abatida en combate y sigue al servicio de sus majestades.

-Ya veo— _Contestó Oscar entristecida, y reiteró su pregunta pero esta vez haciendo énfasis en su soberana…_

- Y ella… María Antonieta, que pasó después de la toma de la Bastilla?

-Según los informes que nos llegan de Paris, el pueblo instigado por los discursos y la propaganda de Robespiere en contra de la monarquía, irrumpieron en Versalles; Cuando esto ocurrió todos los miembros de la nobleza habían huido del país como ratas en un naufragio.

Solo algunos oficiales cercanos a la corona continuaron al servicio de la familia real. Aun así, la caída no pudo evitarse. Los reyes fueron expulsados del palacio y ahora viven en las ruinas de las Tullerias.

-Era de esperarse. La justicia del pueblo finalmente llegó a Versalles; Pero dime que ocurrió con André…

_Alain, asumiendo que no era el momento indicado para recordar aquel fatídico suceso le respondió…_

-Creo que ahora lo más importante es que el fruto de vuestro amor nazca sano… No es el momento de recordar cosas tristes….

-Alain…; no es triste para mí recordar a la persona a quien decidí entregarle toda mi vida. Haberlo perdido ha sido para el momento más triste de mi existencia, pero… a pesar de ello, André me ha infundido el valor que necesito para seguir y luchar por nuestro hijo.

Mi amor por el sigue intacto, como aquel día en que mi corazón descubrió que le amaba, es fue el día que mis ojos vieron la luz del sol. Por ello y como su esposa, te pido por favor que me digas que ocurrió con su cuerpo.

_Alain miró al suelo y recordando por unos instantes el día en que André expiró, le respondió…_

-Su cuerpo fue depositado en Arras, en aquella colina en donde ustedes compartieron tantos momentos… esa fue su voluntad. Junto a su sepultura, se ha colocado una con tu nombre…

_Oscar miró nuevamente hacia la ventana, la estrella brillaba con más intensidad. Entonces le dijo a su amigo…_-Quiero que me digas si aun sigo enferma…

_Alain desvió la mirada y no respondió; Pero Oscar buscó nuevamente sus ojos y reitero la pregunta _

-Estoy enferma? … y el niño que llevo en mi vientre sobrevivirá?...Alain, quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo, y que me digas la verdad sea cual sea. Estoy preparada desde hace mucho para enfrentar lo inevitable

_Tomando una bocanada de aire le respondió…-_ El médico nos ha dicho que debido a tu estado, la tuberculosis ha entrado en una etapa recesiva. Según sus estudios el bebé está sano… y en cuanto a ti…Nos ha dicho que solo sabremos qué pasará después del alumbramiento

- Está bien. - _Respondió Oscar con serenidad, y después de una breve pausa tomó con ambas manos las de Alain y le dijo…_

-Quizá nunca te di las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por André y todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por eso quiero hacerlo ahora.

Alain, Gracias por todo; jamás lograré pagar todo tu sacrificio y entrega. Fuiste para mi esposo un gran apoyo en sus momentos más difíciles; lo sé porque escuché atentamente todos los relatos que André dejó escritos para mí en sus memorias. Sé que tu devoción hacia nosotros fue sincera, y estoy segura de que no hay nadie más en este mundo en quien pueda confiar ciegamente… Por ello, quiero abusar de tu gentileza y pedirte un último favor…

-Tu dirás Oscar…

- Cuando muera, quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que mi cuerpo descanse en Arras junto al cuerpo de mi esposo. Y también, quiero que seas tú quien cuide de mi hijo cuando yo falte.

Dile que aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, lo amamos intensamente y que siempre cuidaremos de él desde donde estemos…

_Alain con los ojos inundados de lagrimas le dijo…_- Oscar tu no morirás; veras que la vida te dará la oportunidad de ver crecer a tu hijo. Pero si no fuere de ese modo, te prometo que haré lo que me has pedido, porque yo….

_Alain no pudo continuar con sus palabras. Pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera. Oscar entendió que su más grande amigo le amaba. Ella lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Pues solo por amor, alguien entregaría su vida y sus energías del modo en que él lo había hecho. Así que con gran esfuerzo apoyó sus manos sobre el lecho hasta que logró estar sentada, y con la emoción de haber regresado a la vida, se fundió en un abrazo intenso con aquel que había aguardado tanto tiempo su regreso. _

_Después cerrar el pacto. Oscar se recostó sobre su almohada y agregó… _

-Quiero que mi nana esté presente el día en que nazca mi hijo. No es justo para ella ignorar la existencia de su bisnieto. Sé que quieres preservar el secreto por mi seguridad, pero es por André que debemos hacer esa excepción. Mi querida nana es quien más tiene derecho de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Espero que lo comprendas… querido amigo. Mañana, dile a mi madre que venga a mis aposentos.

_Alain entendiendo las razones de Oscar le respondió_ – Se hará como has dicho. Ahora dejaré que descanses, debes estar tranquila, pues pronto conoceremos a ese pequeñín… o pequeñita… Valla!, creo que de ser una niña, enloqueceré ya son muchas las damas en esta casa… jejeje.

_Oscar sonrió y cerró sus ojos diciendo…_- Buenas noches Alain

-Buenas noches Oscar…- y se dirigió a la puerta con la vela en sus manos. _Al abrirla escucho a Oscar decir…. _

-Gracias…. muchas gracias.

_De regreso en sus aposentos pensó_… / André, amigo mío, hermano… Perdóname; pero tu devoción y amor incondicional por Oscar hicieron que mi vida tomará un nuevo sentido. Jamás me había percatado de que yo también le he amado desde hace mucho.

Pero sé que vuestro amor no tiene fin y aunque no estés aquí, yo seguiré amándola en silencio y respetándola. Amigo mío perdóname, pero es algo más fuerte que yo/.

Al día siguiente la señora Mc Kensie se hizo presente a primera hora de la mañana en los aposentos de Oscar. La paciente se veía de mejor semblante que el día anterior.

_Después de revisar minuciosamente sus heridas y reflejos motrices, la experimentada enfermera realizó algunas anotaciones. Seguidamente, monitoreo los latidos del corazón del bebé. Oscar le observaba en silencio esperando los comentarios de aquella mujer._

_Entonces, le dijo… _-Creo que con la agitación del día de ayer fue imposible presentarme. Mi nombre es Christine Mc Kensie, y he seguido tu caso desde el mismo día que te encontré en compañía de Alain en mi propiedad.

_Oscar quien había fijado su mirada en el rostro de la mujer le respondió…-_ Ya estoy enterada de todo, y quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

_Con una sonrisa en los labios le respondió…_- Ho! no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo quien debe agradecer a Dios y la vida la oportunidad que me ha dado de conocer a personas tan maravillosas como tú y Alain.

Ese muchacho le ha dado esperanza a mi solitaria vida. He aprendido a quererle como un hijo, me recuerda tanto a mi querido Fersen…

-Fersen?...—_Preguntó Oscar con el rostro desencajado_—Se refiere usted al Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen, de Suecia?

-Así es—_Contesto la enfermera con tranquilidad_, - Hans Axel Von Fersen, ha sido el paciente más entrañable que mi difunto esposo y yo hemos atendido. Es una persona de gran corazón, dispuesto a todo por defender a sus seres queridos, en especial a María, su gran amor; todos los días de mi vida, me pregunto qué fue de él, y ruego para que su corazón algún día encuentre la paz que tanto necesita

-Fersen!—_exclamó Oscar con melancolía, y seguidamente agregó_…

-En alguna oportunidad yo creí estar profundamente enamorada de él; para mí fue una gran bendición haberle conocido, pues de no ser por él quizá jamás me habría dado cuenta de que en mi corazón solo había amor para mí querido André. Y ahora este hijo que está a punto de nacer….

_Hubo una breve pausa en la conversación de la damas que no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos; Oscar no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, las que limpio casi de inmediato; y tomando valor de donde no tenia, le preguntó… _

-Señora Mc Kensie, dígame, se que usted no puede mentirme. Lo sé porque sus ojos me dicen que es una persona de corazón puro, que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Yo sé que estoy enferma, de hecho lo sabía mucho antes de entregarme a mi esposo, y presiento que esa enfermedad aun sigue dentro de mí.

Por eso quiero que sea completamente sincera. Dígame, mi hijo sobrevivirá a esa enfermedad…? y yo, que posibilidades tengo de vivir?

_La Señora Mc Kensie desvió su mirada hacia la puerta y se puso de pie delante de Oscar. Cuando intentó retirarse aun sin responder, Oscar la tomó con fuerza por la muñeca derecha e insistió con ruego…_-Por favor, dígame la verdad, se lo suplico.

_La señora Mc Kensie tragó saliva; tomó una silla y se sentó junto a Oscar a continuación le respondió… _-El bebé está en perfectas condiciones, y si el parto se desarrolla con normalidad, vivirá.

En cuanto a usted…pues aun no sabemos con certeza que ocurrirá, dependerá mucho de su fuerza de voluntad. Pero, debo ser completamente sincera, la Tuberculosis regresará, no sabemos cuándo, pero sigue dentro de su cuerpo. Debe ser fuerte para enfrentar lo inevitable.

Mi esposo también murió debido a esa espantosa enfermedad, y me apena que una mujer como usted tenga que pasar por esto.

Pero cobre animó, disfrute cada momento de su vida; ahora será madre y eso debe llenarla de felicidad…, se que su esposo está muy orgulloso…

-Tiene usted razón—_Respondió Oscar con resignación_; -Traer al mundo a mi hijo debe ser lo único importante para mí en este momento. Además ya he tomado decisiones respecto él cuando yo….no esté más…

-Eso, está muy bien mi querida Oscar François—_Le dijo la enfermera con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios_

_De repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación _-Adelante—_Respondió Oscar_

_La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato; Emilie de Jarjayes, corrió hacia su hija y no pudo contener su deseo de abrazarla_

-Hija, mi pequeña….

-Madre..!

_En el umbral de la puerta Alain observaba la escena. La señora Mc Kensie, con la discreción que la caracterizaba se retiró de la habitación en silencio._

_Cuando hubo terminado el abrazo entre madre e hija, Oscar con un gesto invitó a su amigo a sentarse junto a ella y su madre; y teniendo a los dos frente a ella, les dijo…_

-Ustedes son ahora mi única familia….por ello deben entender mi decisión. Madre, necesito que mañana mismo organices tu regreso a la mansión Jarjayes. Quiero que mi nana, esté presente el día en que mi hijo que también es el hijo de su nieto llegue a este mundo

_De inmediato Lady Jarjayes dirigió su mirada hacia Alain quien no se inmutó en pronunciar palabra, por lo que Oscar consideró oportuno tranquilizar la situación diciéndole_… -No te preocupes, ya lo he conversado con Alain, y el está de acuerdo

_Lady Jarjayes emocionada con la noticia asintió al pedido de su hija y exclamó… _- Es lo justo hija mía, quien sino Marón merece estar aquí, ella estará muy feliz….

-Lo sé!—dijo Oscar con alegría. _Seguidamente le dijo a su madre _– También quiero que me informes como está papá; Alain me ha dicho que el está convencido de que estoy muerta, porque de hecho me ha desconocido. Pero aun así le quiero y….él es mi padre.

_Enternecida por las palabras de su hija le respondió…_- Veré que Auguste esté bien. Siempre tan obstinado; Pero hija aunque no lo diga, él te ama…y tu muerte le ha matado en vida.

-Eso es algo de lo que debo ocuparme una vez nazca mi hijo. Por ahora es necesario que el crea que estoy muerta; Comprendes?

-Perfectamente hija. Pues no se diga mas, mañana mismo partiré a la mansión. El doctor está en camino, en uno o dos días mas ya estará aquí. Solo espero que mi nieta nos esperé…

-Acaso cree usted que es una niña? _– Dijo Alain con extrañeza_

-No lo creo, estoy completamente segura. –_Contestó burlonamente Lady Jarjayes_

-Pues lamento decirle mi Lady que será un varoncito!—_Exclamó Alain con seguridad_

_Una hermosa risa se escuchó, aquella que iluminó toda la habitación. Ella simplemente dijo…_

-Será lo que Dios quiera que sea. Pero será la luz de mi vida… y parte de ti… André…

/

_El viaje hacia Paris era un hecho. Lady Jarjayes partió muy temprano en la mañana del día siguiente. Tal se había anunciado, el doctor llegó a Normandía dos días después de la partida de la señora de la casa. _

_El monitoreo del bebé y de la futura madre era constante y riguroso. Por ello, Alain decidió suspender sus actividades en la hacienda para trasladarse a la mansión en espera de las flamantes abuelas y de los primeros síntomas del alumbramiento. El ambiente era de expectación…_

_Luego de cinco días de viaje sin descanso, Lady Jarjayes llegó a la misión. El ambiente en una de las propiedades más hermosas de Versalles era aun más lúgubre de lo que recordaba. El silencio se apoderaba de cada rincón. No había caballos, ni rosas… _

_A su llegada solo algunos sirvientes le recibieron. De inmediato, le informaron que el General se encontraba bien de salud, pero que le veían muy poco en la propiedad. Además, muchos de los sirvientes habían decidido irse, ya que el General en muchas ocasiones les había maltratado._

_Luego de estos informes Lady Jarjayes se dirigió a los aposentos de su Ama de llaves, y aguardó ahí su regreso del mercado central._

_Grande fue la sorpresa de la abuela cuando al abrir su puerta vio a Lady Jarjayes. Ya no existía protocolo entre las damas. El abrazo fue estremecedor, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad._

-Mi Lady, pensé que jamás volvería a verla. Que grato tenerle de regreso. De hecho, había pensado enviarle una carta a Normandía solicitándole permiso para visitar las tumbas de mis niños en Arras

-Pero si no es necesario que cuentes con mi permiso—_le respondió Lady Jarjayes_—Tú puedes visitar tus propiedades cuando te plazca, más aun si Auguste no permanece en esta casa

-Como?—_respondió con extrañeza la anciana_ – acaso usted sabe de la herencia de la familia Astraudo? De qué modo?...o acaso?

- No desesperes querida – _respondió apaciblemente_ - Lo sé porque Rosalie me lo ha contado mediante cartas. Me ha dicho que André resultó como el único heredero del Duque de Astraudo. También estoy enterada del nacimiento de la pequeña Rosemarie Chatelet y de tu increíble acto de amor para con Rosalie

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo seres queridos que tanta fidelidad le profesaron a mi nieto y a mi niña…- _Un dejo de tristeza de apodero del rostro de la anciana, quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas_

_Lady Jarjayes se puso en frente de Marón, y sosteniéndole las manos le dijo…_-Querida, hay algo que tienes que saber… pero antes, debes saber que te lo hemos ocultado por que ha sido estrictamente necesario

_La anciana miraba a la apesumbrada mujer sin entender el significado de sus palabras…_- De que habla mi Lady?

-De Oscar…; Ella no murió Marón!. Oscar está viva, y está conmigo en Normandía!

_El corazón de la anciana se exaltó; No pudo comprender lo que sus oídos escuchaban…y preguntó.._-Quiere decir que… mi niña… mi niña Oscar! ¿Viva!?

-Así es—_Contestó Emilie de Jarjayes_

-Es una noticia…tan inesperada, pero… me hace tan feliz!... mi niña…. mi querida Oscar….

-Pero eso no es todo – _agregó la aristócrata_— Mi hija está encinta; está atravesando el noveno mes de embarazo. Oscar está a punto de dar a luz…. Un hijo de André

-Que! Eso ….. Es tan increíblemente hermoso! Ho Lady Jarjayes, dígame por favor que no es un sueño, dígame que todo es cierto y que volveré a ver a mi niña….

- A eso he venido mi querida amiga; he venido por ti. Ha sido la misma Oscar quien me ha pedido que venga a buscarte para que estés junto a ella en su alumbramiento….

-Claro que iré… -_contestó con exaltación la anciana_— y el General… ya lo sabe?

-Creo que no es conveniente que Auguste se entere. Por el momento debe creer que nuestra hija murió en la Bastilla; Algún día el comprenderá los motivos de Oscar y será mi propia hija quien decida contarle la verdad a su padre; Comprendes….

- Comprendo. Si es por el bienestar de mi niña y de mi bisnieto guardaré silencio.

No puedo creerlo, un bisnieto…. André estaría dichoso de tener un hijo…de seguro será tan hermoso como sus padres…

-Así será mi querida Marón. Es necesario que esta misma noche partamos de regreso a Normandía. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a revisar unos documentos de mi familia; así que estaré de regreso entrada la noche. Te ruego por favor que prepares el carruaje, pues hoy mismo debemos partir…

-Como usted diga Lady Jarjayes.

_De inmediato Lady Jarjayes partió al centro de Paris con el objetivo de encontrarse con el letrado encargado de los bienes familiares. Quizá sería la última vez que visitaría Paris, pues se la conocía como simpatizante del régimen al que el pueblo buscaba desaparecer. _

_Antes de encontrarse con el letrado, Lady Jarjayes ordena al jinete de su carruaje que se detenga en frente de las Tullerias, deseaba despedirse de su majestad…_

_No le fue fácil poder ingresar en las ruinas, de hecho tuvo que ofrecer algunas monedas de oro a los guardias que custodiaban a la familia real para que le permitiese ver a la Reina. _

_Grande fue la sorpresa de María Antonieta, cuando logró distinguir a su amiga en la obscuridad de las ruinas…_

-Ho! Emilie… dime que no es un sueño… dime que es cierto que estas hoy aquí! - _Las mujeres se fundieron en un abrazo conmovedor; a pesar del tiempo y de las intrigas de Lady de Poliniac y otras damas de la corte, entre María Antonieta y Lady Jarjayes se había construido una amistad irrompible_

_Después del emotivo re encuentro, María Antonieta se echó a llorar como una chiquilla en los brazos de Emilie de Jarjayes; el recuerdo de Oscar le venía a la memoria…_

-Emilie, puedes ver que ahora la soledad es nuestra única compañera. Al quedarnos sin dinero, todos nuestros amigos abandonaron el país y a sus soberanos en las manos del pueblo sediento de venganza… L

Lamento profundamente no haber escuchado la voz de Oscar aquel día en que de la manera más sincera me advirtió de las consecuencias de mi soberbia….; La extraño tanto. Como lamento que su vida terminará aquel fatídico día…

-No se sienta usted culpable por ello su majestad—_Dijo Lady Jarjayes _– Mi pequeña, fue muy feliz…ella siguió los designios de su corazón. Oscar siempre fue lo que quiso ser…y con su luz iluminó todo a su paso

-En eso Oscar fue una verdadera dama –_Dijo María Antonieta cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar las oportunidades en las que su querida amiga había demostrado la fortaleza de su voluntad_

Emilie, agradezco tu visita… me reconforta saber que aun existen miembros de la nobleza que nos respetan y nos profesan devoción absoluta. Jamás olvidaré lo que vosotros habéis hecho por el Rey y mi persona.

Aun así es peligroso que estés aquí en las Tullerias, nos tienen prohibido el contacto con cualquier miembro de la nobleza

-Lo sé mi Reina – _Respondió angustiosamente Lady Jarjayes_—Pero, quería cerciorarme que estuviera en buenas condiciones. Mi familia y yo haremos todo lo necesario para ayudaros…

-Les agradezco profundamente vuestra lealtad, pero me temo que ya habéis hecho mucho por mí. Creo que es mejor que os marchéis en este instante; por vuestra seguridad…

- Esta bien mi Reina.- _Contesto Lady Jarjayes haciendo una reverencia. Seguidamente sacó un pequeño papel en el que estaba escrito un nombre… y al estrechar las manos de la Reina lo deposito en ellas. Con esto se marchó de aquel lugar a todo galope_

_En ese mismo momento Fiorele de Saint Just se dirigía a la plaza central, en busca de copartidarios para la Asamblea en la que se definiría el rumbo que tomaría el juicio a sus majestades._

_No pasó desapercibido para sus ojos el carruaje en el que se trasportaba aquella mujer que desafiante le había impedido comprobar la muerte de Oscar François. De inmediato ordenó a sus colaboradores detener el carruaje para una inspección _

_Una vez se detuvo, exclamó_…- Soy Fiorele de Saint Just, y como miembro de la Asamblea Nacional y mano derecha de Maximilien de Robespiere, os ordeno que se identifiquen en este mismo instante…

_Al escuchar la voz demandante, Lady Emilie de Jarjayes se asomó por una de las ventanas del carruaje. Pudo comprobar que se trataba de aquel desagradable hombre que había estado en pie delante del cuerpo de André y que había exigido ver el de su hija, entonces tomó valor y desde el carruaje le respondió…_

-Soy Emilie de Jarjayes, esposa de General Jarjayes y madre Oscar François, quien entregó su vida en favor del pueblo en la toma de la Bastilla!

_Uno de los acompañantes de Saint Just recordó el nombre de Oscar François y exclamó…-_Por favor, descienda del carruaje, realizaremos una inspección

_Lady Jarjayes descendió del carruaje tal se lo habían solicitado. Al verla, Saint Just se apresuró hasta quedar enfrente de ella y le dijo_…

-Volvemos a encontrarnos mi Lady, me recuerda?

- Debo decir que por desgracia le recuerdo—_respondió con desdén _

-No sea rencorosa mi señora. Por el contrario, los recuerdos que usted me evoca me producen algo más que satisfacción. Sino me equivoco, le conozco de las tumbas de Grandier y la mujer que pretendía ser hombre…. Ho! Perdón, de la valerosa Oscar François…

Pero también recuerdo que en aquella ocasión usted no fue del todo amable conmigo.

-Tiene usted muy buena memoria-. _Respondió envalentonada_—Como hubiera podido ser amable cuando pretendía mancillar el honor de mi hija…

_De repente se escucha una voz decir… _ –Aquí no hay nada señor, esta mujer está limpia…

_Saint Just mirándola con desconfianza e ironía le dijo…_ – Creo que las deudas del pasado tarde o temprano deben cobrarse, no lo cree mi Lady?

-Como dice?—_Preguntó extrañada_

- Yo me entiendo… mi estimada señora. Una última pregunta me asalta. Qué hace usted por este lugar, acaso no sabe que a los nobles les está terminante mente prohibido circular cerca de la plaza de las Tullerias? o es que acaso pretende seguir al servicio de los reyes en decadencia?

_Lady Jarjayes guardó silencio; no pudo disimular el temblor en sus manos ante la pregunta incisiva de aquel intimidante sujeto. Aun así le respondió_

- Hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba la ciudad de Paris, he venido a resolver algunos asuntos de mi familia, y no pude evitar cruzar por este lugar que me trae tan amargos recuerdos. Por favor, disculpe mi ignorancia. Le ordenaré al cochero que tome otro camino de regreso… ahora si me disculpa…

-Esta bien mi Lady. Digamos que… hoy estoy de buen humor, puede seguir su camino, Madame…

_Una vez se alejó, Fiorele de Saint Just llamó a dos de sus hombres y les ordenó seguir el carruaje de la familia Jarjayes, y dentro de sí pensó_… / Las oportunidades no pueden desperdiciarse, es hora de terminar de una vez por todas con los aristócratas y con todo lo que tenga que ver con Grandier y su esposa…. muy pronto se reunirá con su hija… mi Lady/

_Lady Jarjayes estuvo en el despacho del letrado de la familia. Ordenó la escritura de su testamento. En el dejó instrucciones especificas para el beneficio de su nieto, hijo de André Grandier y su hija menor, ya que al ser huérfano de padre no heredaría de forma directa los bienes de la familia Jarjayes a los que tenía derecho Oscar , quien para todo el mundo había muerto en la toma de la bastilla. _

_También quiso agregar una clausula en la que se le nombraba Alain de Soisons como administrador de los bienes en el caso de que ella llegara a faltar… Cuando el documento estuvo terminado, se dirigió a la mansión en busca de la abuela Grandier_

_Esa misma noche con absoluta cautela, ambas mujeres partieron rumbo a Normandía. Las dos rebosaban de felicidad, pues se trataba del hijo de un amor del cual habían sido testigos._

_Muy de cerca las seguían los hombres de Saint Just, quienes calificaron de sospechosa la salida del carruaje en altas horas de la noche, por ello enviaron un mensaje urgente a su líder informándole la novedad_

De _inmediato Saint Just ensilló su caballo, cargó su pistola y su puñal, tomó el camino indicado por sus informantes. Era la oportunidad de cobrar venganza por la humillación de aquel día…._

_Sin mediar palabra detuvo el carruaje en medio del camino. Disparó a quemarropa al cochero, e hizo que sus hombres bajaran del coche a las dos mujeres…_

_Una vez estuvieron de rodillas en el suelo, Saint Just se puso de pie en frente de ellas y les dijo…._

-Es un placer para mí encontrarme con ustedes esta noche mis queridas señoras. Recuerda mi estimada señora Jarjayes, que mencione una deuda esta tarde… Bueno, ha llegado el momento de saldarla. Ha! y no crea que he olvidado aquel día en que usted señora Grandier escupió mi cara …. Creo que ambas cometieron un grave error al ofender a Fiorele de Saint Just

- Eres un hombre muy infeliz…- _Exclamó la abuela_- a pesar de que mi nieto esta muerto y que con eso tu rencor y envidia hacia él ya está saciado…. nada es suficiente para ti verdad!

Que es lo que escondes Saint Just? Porque sigues ensañándote con la memoria de André….

-¡Cállese señora! No le he dado el permiso de hablar…. y si escondo algo, eso no les incumbe!. Pero no he venido hablarles de mi… solo he venido a despedirme y hacerles un favor….

¡Que gocen un hermoso encuentro con sus seres queridos! …..

¡Bang! Bang!

_Dos fueron los disparos que se escucharon en el camino que conduce a Normandía. Fiorele de Saint Just, fusiló con un disparo en la frente a Lady Emilie de Jarjayes y a Marón Glasé de Grandier… _

_Aquellas mujeres que anhelaban conocer el rostro de su pequeño nietecito, ahora partían al cielo para cuidar a Oscar y al pequeño desde ahí…_

_Horas más tarde, una familia de la zona rural de Paris transitaba el camino, cuando hallaron en medio del mismo los cuerpos sin vida de las dos mujeres y un hombre. Gracias al distintivo que portaba uno de los caballos, se logró identificar la procedencia del coche._

_La Noticia de este ataque se diseminó rápidamente hacia la ciudad de Paris llegando a oídos del General Auguste de Jarjayes en el cuartel._

_/_

_Pasaron varios días desde aquello. Oscar esperaba con ansias la llegada de su nana… _

_De repente un dolor indescriptible se adueño de su cuerpo. Los gritos llegaron hasta donde el doctor estaba, y al observar los movimientos de su vientre supo que el momento había llegado_

_Junto a Oscar, Alain. El sostenía su mano infundiéndole animo y con voz dulce le dijo…_

-Ha llegado el momento, mi querida Oscar!

=0=0=0=0=0=

_**Estimadas lectoras.**_

_**En primer lugar quiero comentarles que escribir el final de Te Amaré Mientras Viva no ha sido nada fácil. Son muchos los eventos históricos que ocurren desde el momento en que Oscar muere en el animé y se cierra la historia en el capítulo 40, en donde magistralmente se resumió el tomo 5 de la versión manga de la Rosa de Versalles. **_

_**Pero estoy segura que muchas de las fans de la historia nos preguntamos qué pasó en ese ínterin de tiempo. De esto se tratará el capitulo 15. Obviamente, se tendrá en cuenta que Oscar viva y a los pequeños hijos de André que aun no desaparecen de escena… y por qué?**_

_**Bueno, me complace anunciarles que Te Amare Mientras continuará. La Secuela ya tiene un nombre y será Huella y Camino. **_

_**Muchos de los personajes de Ikeda seguirán vigentes en esta secuela, y muchos de los eventos de esta primera parte se concatenaran con esa historia que será completamente original. **_

_**Quiero agradecer en este capítulo a mis amigas Krimhild, Vicky Yun Kamiya… y a todas aquellas que siempre me envían mensajes… Jamás pensé que mi primer fic fuese tan aceptado entre las fans. Gracias Muchas Gracias de verdad**__…_

_**En la próxima parte del capítulo 15 de Te Amaré Mientras Viva….**_

= **Oscar dará a luz, y conocerá el lamentable deceso de sus seres queridos. **

**Que pasará ahora que es madre y que solo cuenta con la ayuda de Alain… su más fiel amigo?**

__**Saint se acerca a pasos agigantados a Normandía…. es un hecho que está profundamente enamorado de Maximilien de Robespiere. Pero, su amor es correspondido? **

**= Que hará Robespiere para mantener a raya a su más fiel colaborador ahora que ha confirmado sus sentimientos?**

**Además, Robespiere enardece al enterarse de que su más grande rival en cuestiones del corazón resultó ser su primo. Que consecuencias traerá para el líder revolucionario conocer esta verdad? **

**Fersen está en Francia. Su objetivo es claro… desea con todas sus fuerzas librar a María Antonieta de la muerte… Pero cómo reaccionará Luis XVI al ver que es justamente el hombre que ocupa el corazón de su esposa, es quien se ocupa de ayudarlos en una situación tan difícil? **

**Sucumbirá María Antonieta a la presencia de su amado? O lo hará frente a la desgracia y el castigo del pueblo?**

**= Que pasará con los hermanos Lazinni?... Conocerán que ahora tienen un hermano o hermana? seguirán al lado de su madre? Forjaran a su manera una vida mejor?**

**= Que ocurrirá con la familia Chatelet después de la muerte de Marón Glasé? Su regreso a Paris será el camino que les espera? Que tragedia se teje para los nuevos padres?**

**Bueno, espero que todas estas preguntas queden resueltas en el capítulo final de esta emocionante historia…**

**Un gran abrazo desde el sur….**

**Fertuliwithejarjayes – Facebook; Fernanda Jarjayes. **


	18. CAPITULO XV - (2)

**TE AMARÉ MIENTRAS VIVA**

**CAPITULO 15 (FINAL) PARTE 2.**

_Fue una hermosa mañana de primavera, en el mes de abril del año 1790 que el milagro de la vida se alzó por encima de las dificultades y la muerte. _

_En la mansión de Lady Jarjayes en Normandía, su hija enfrenta la prueba más dura de su vida. Oscar quien hasta hace algunos años se la veía radiante en Versalles como oficial de ejército, hoy lucha incansablemente por traer al mundo al fruto del gran amor que le profesó André Grandier, su amigo, sirviente y esposo_

_Con la ayuda del doctor, de la señora Mc Kensie y el incondicional apoyo de Alain de Soisons, realiza su mayor esfuerzo. Es el momento esperado por todos, aunque en medio del dolor que experimenta su cuerpo ante las evidentes contracciones, no puede evitar preguntarse en donde están sus madres…_

_El trabajo de parto inicio a las 7 de mañana cuando Oscar conversaba con Alain sobre algunos asuntos que quería resolver una vez diera a luz. También conversaban sobre la inexplicable tardanza de Lady Jarjayes y de su nana, pues su madre había prometido regresar en poco tiempo, y hasta ese momento no tenían ninguna noticia de su paradero,… fue entonces cuando en ese preciso instante un movimiento estremecedor en su vientre le cambió el semblante _

-Vamos Oscar! Tu puedes! Hazlo con fuerza – L_e decía Alain enérgicamente, mientras la mujer sacaba fuerzas de donde no las tenía. Cuando estuvo a punto de desfallecer el rostro de André se dibujó en su mente con una amplia sonrisa, y aunque la imagen no pronunció palabra, Oscar supo que su esposo estaba ahí y que por su memoria tenía que luchar…._

-Puja Oscar! _– Gritaba el doctor..._

=0=0=0=0=

_Fue el momento más increíble de su vida cuando le posaron sobre el pecho el cuerpo de su pequeño hijo. Con lágrimas en los ojos le abrazó con ternura, como solo una madre puede hacerlo._

_Al sentir el calor de su madre, el pequeño abrió sus ojos azules como zafiros y la miró. En ese instante el mundo se detuvo para Oscar François. Eran los ojos más hermosos que ella hubiese visto jamás y por ese instante fue inmensamente feliz._

_Alain, el médico y la señora Mc Kensie derramaron lágrimas de felicidad al ver que el niño había llegado al mundo en perfectas condiciones, y que además Oscar aun estaba con vida para contemplarlo _

_Tan solo unos segundos después, Oscar cayó sobre el lecho debilitada por el esfuerzo realizado. Con afán la señora Mc Kensie y el doctor le suministraron los medicamentos pertinentes para su pronta recuperación. Todos en la residencia temían el regreso inminente de la tuberculosis. _

_La orden fue inmediata, el recién nacido corría peligro al estar cerca de su madre, por lo que encargaron Alain llevárselo a otra de las habitaciones de la mansión. Alain con el pequeño en brazos, lejos de sentirse tranquilo, estaba muy angustiado por el futuro de Oscar. _

_Pasaron varias horas hasta que el médico salió de los aposentos de su paciente y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Alain. Una vez estuvo frente a él le dijo… _

- Evidentemente, Oscar es una mujer extraordinaria y muy tenaz. Ha logrado lo que quizá nunca nadie ha hecho… no sé por qué razón sigue con vida, ha logrado superar con creces el pronóstico que había imaginado para ella - _El doctor hizo una pequeña pausa, retirando de su rostro sus lentes empañados por la traspiración, y luego de limpiarlos con su delantal continuo su discurso…_

– Pero, debo ser muy honesto contigo. La enfermedad se ha manifestado en su cuerpo y me temo que después del nacimiento de su hijo la situación ha de empeorar

_Alain salió de su letargo ante las afirmaciones del doctor, y sus ojos estaban sobresaltados. El solo hecho de imaginar el sufrimiento de Oscar lo desesperaba, entonces exclamó…_

-Pero Doctor! Le ha dado vida a este niño!, como puede ser que ahora no pueda recuperarse! Usted tiene que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que esa enfermedad nos la arrebate, no podemos dejar a este niño sin padres!, - Doctor por favor! – _le gritó suplicante tomando al doctor por el cuello de su camisa_

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad – _Dijo el médico desconsolado_

_Entendiendo que el médico había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para garantizar el bienestar de su paciente le soltó, le dio la espalda y de cara al ventanal le preguntó… _

-Cuanto tiempo le queda?

_El doctor sentándose sobre una silla de la habitación le respondió cabizbajo_

– No lo sé muchacho. Pueden ser tres meses, seis meses, un año… todo dependerá de ella y de los esfuerzos que realice por alimentarse bien y llevar una vida tranquila. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que procures hacerla feliz durante el tiempo que le quede… Ella merece irse en paz…

-Entiendo _– Respondió Alain con la voz quebrada. _

_Pero un grito ensordecedor le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Era el pequeño que lloraba, como todo recién nacido necesitaba alimentarse y lamentablemente su madre no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo._

_Desesperado por calmar su llanto Alain lo tomó entre sus brazos y trató de consolarlo, pero le fue imposible, entonces en su desesperación le preguntó al medico_

-Que hago con este bebé doctor. Desde que lo separamos de su madre no ha dejado de llorar… solo se calma por unos minutos, pero después sigue llorando! Dígame por favor que debo hacer?!

- Evidentemente la creatura está hambrienta – respondió el médico con seguridad; _mientras el llanto se intensificaba añadió… _

– Hijo, debes darte prisa, el bebé necesita alimentarse lo antes posible!

_Alain entregó en brazos del doctor al bebé. Estaba pasmado, no sabía por dónde empezar, lo único que pudo decir era lo que precisamente estaba pensando…_

-Pero que puedo hacer?! yo no sé! no tengo idea…!

-Ve al pueblo y busca a una mujer que aun esté amamantando, ofrécele dinero a cambio de que preste su pecho para alimentar a este niño…

-Pero… pero! – _La espigada figura de Alain se movía de lado a lado intentando comprender lo que el Doctor le estaba pidiendo. Se preguntaba como lograría identificar a una mujer con las características que le había mencionado. Nuevamente el llanto del recién nacido le hizo reaccionar_

- Vamos muchacho apúrate! – _le gritó el médico enérgicamente_

_Salió al galope al centro de Normandía… Alain de Soisons que hasta hace poco se debatía entre armas y hombres violentos, poco y nada entendía de estos temas, pero en su mente y corazón solo se repetía una consigna, preservar la vida de sus seres queridos._

=0=0=0=0=

_Ese mismo día Helena y su hija se encontraban en el mercado central. Jazminne había aprendido a comportarse y evitaba enfrentamientos con las personas en el lugar de trabajo. Poco y nada hablaba durante el jornal y se limitaba a responder con monosílabos a las preguntas que le hacia su madre. A Helena la actitud de Jazminne la exasperaba. Por ello había tomado la costumbre de hacerse con un canasto y ofrecer por su cuenta las patatas, lejos de la mirada inquisidora de su pequeña. Ese día en especial, había concurrido más gente de la habitual por lo que era fácil confundirse entre la multitud que caminaba de un lado al otro. _

_En la entrada de plaza, un hombre desesperado desciende de su caballo en busca de alguna mujer que quiera aceptar el trabajo que piensa proponerle. Pero la congregación de personas en el mercado lo sorprendió entonces decidió internarse entre la multitud observando con detenimiento a las damas, y esperando encontrar alguna que portara en brazos un bebé_

_En aquellas circunstancias le fue imposible percatarse de que justo a sus espaldas una de las vendedoras se le acercaba. Tropezó con ella con tal fuerza que todas las patatas que llevaba en el canasto rodaron por el suelo. De inmediato la mujer se agachó intentando levantar rápidamente las patatas, acción que imitó paralelamente el hombre. Entonces la mujer levantó la vista y notó la distinción en la ropa que portaba el hombre que se había tropezado con ella. Ante una posible reprimenda bajó el rostro y le dijo…_

-Noble señor, por favor no lo haga!, deje que yo me encargue, no quiero que se lastime por culpa de … / _Helena recordó estas palabras, como un boomerang que regresaba después de tantos años. Por un breve instante el rostro de André vino a su memoria. Era ese momento el que había cambiado su vida para siempre, aquella tarde en Paris cuando lo conoció_/…

_Inmediatamente el hombre se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos. Helena levantó su rostro con los ojos llenos de nostalgia. Entonces el hombre le dijo, con sincera preocupación_…

– Ho no!, discúlpeme usted, la culpa ha sido mía. - _Pero de repente se quedó sin palabras que decir ante la belleza del rostro de la mujer que tenía en frente, además su mirada le intimidó._

_Helena sintiéndose incomoda, se soltó de sus manos y volvió al suelo. El hombre también hizo lo mismo dejando en el canasto las patatas que iba recogiendo, y entonces le preguntó…_

-Como te llamas?

_El recuerdo de André en su memoria era tan vivido, como si se tratara de él mismo ante sus ojos. Torpemente juntó lo que pudo, y poniéndose de pie quiso salir corriendo de la presencia de aquel hombre. Pero desde donde estaba le escuchó gritar…_

-Por favor, no te vayas!... No te vayas! necesito ayuda,… por favor!

_Helena detuvo su carrera ante los gritos suplicantes de aquel sujeto. Dio la media vuelta y con la frente en alto le dijo…_

-En que puedo ayudaros?

_Angustiado por conseguir el alimento para el recién nacido Alain le preguntó…_

-Eres madre?

_Sin entender la pregunta, y mirándolo con inquietud, arqueo la ceja y le respondió…_

- Lo soy. Tengo dos pequeños, pero a qué se debe…

-No hay tiempo que perder!—_Le respondió Alain tomándola del brazo. La arrastró corriendo por en medio de la plaza hasta llegar al lugar donde había aparcado a su caballo… _

_Helena temiendo que la hubieran reconocido logró soltarse de Alain y le preguntó_…

- Quien es usted? y que quiere de mi?!

_Alain comprendió que en su desesperación por conseguir el alimento para el bebé se había olvidado de mencionar que era lo que estaba buscando, entonces le respondió…_

- Perdone mi imprudencia. Pero ocurre que tengo un bebé recién nacido y necesito alimentarlo. Por desgracia su madre no se encuentra en condiciones de hacerlo. Comprenderá que estoy desesperado… Usted me ha dicho que es madre; puede ayudarme?.. Por favor, le pagaré muy bien por sus servicios!

_Helena conmocionada por lo que había escuchado le respondió_

-Pero señor yo…

_La conversación se vio interrumpida por los gritos de un pequeño que vino corriendo en su encuentro _

– ¡Madre! ¡Madre!—

_Cuando estuvo a su lado, reparó que había alguien más observándolos, entonces preguntó..._

- Quién es este hombre?

_Helena le respondió…_- No lo sé aun. Creo que el señor está buscando algo y se confundió.

-Discúlpeme, pero temo que no podré ayudarlo_— dijo con pesar ante el rostro desencajado de Alain y sentenció - _Yo soy madre, pero no tengo un hijo recién nacido.

_Pero sus palabras habían sido ignoradas. Alain no prestó atención a lo que ella le había dicho, ya que su atención se había centrado en el pequeño que estaba a su lado. El parecido con André era asombroso, su color de ojos, contextura física y cabello… todo era exactamente igual. Por lo que no pudo evitar decir…_

-André!

_Helena atemorizada, imaginando que los habían reconocido, abrazó a su hijo con temor. Casi automáticamente lo alejó de la presencia del hombre y le dijo con enojo._

- Se equivoca! su nombre no es André!

_Alain aun impactado por el impresionante parecido con su desaparecido amigo le respondió… _

-Pero es idéntico a una persona muy allegada, un hombre que…

-No lo soy - _Respondió André Giuseppe mirándolo desdeñosamente_. _Sacó pecho y con seguridad exclamó _– Mi nombre es Stephan y no conozco a ningún André…

_Alain se hincó hasta llegar a la altura del pequeño y tratando de apaciguar el ceño le dijo cariñosamente…_

-No es eso, es solo que tu parecido con él es…

_Un relincho interrumpió la conversación. La bestia en la que se había desplazado Alain era Noble, el antiguo caballo de André Grandier que al parecer se había exaltado._

_Helena tomó nuevamente a su hijo con temor envolviéndolo con su cuerpo, esperando un ataque del caballo. Al mismo tiempo Alain tomó al equino por las riendas esforzándose por tranquilizarlo, pero el caballo estaba fuera de control y sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. _

_André Giuseppe, quien había heredado las dotes de su padre para el cuidado de los animales, supo que Alain en su torpe esfuerzo por controlarlo le estaba lastimando el lomo, entonces se apresuró hasta quedar en frente del caballo y en una maniobra arriesgada para su corta edad logró aflojarle la rienda. De inmediato la bestia se calmó y sus enormes ojos miraban al pequeño buscando una caricia. El correspondió a ese pedido implícito y acaricio suavemente la cabeza del animal._

_Alain aun más sorprendido que antes, dedujo que el increíble parecido del niño con André había generado una reacción en el corcel. Sin dudas, había algo intrigante en todo esto. Pero eso no debía distraerlo de su tarea, debía encontrar una nodriza lo antes posible pues sabía que un recién nacido hambriento lo esperaba._

- Lamento haberos asustado—_Dijo con amabilidad. Luego dirigió su mirada al pequeño y le dijo…_

-Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi hoy. Madame, espero que entienda que no fue mi intensión faltaros al respeto. Veré como encuentro alguna mujer que esté amamantando en esta ciudad. Ahora me retiro, buena tarde…

-Haz dicho que necesitáis a una mujer que este amamantando?! – _exclamó André Giuseppe_ –

-Así es – _Respondió Alain_

_Observando la desesperación en los gestos del hombre, André Giuseppe le dijo_

- Yo puedo llevaros hasta donde hay una mujer que recientemente ha sido madre. No está lejos de aquí!

_El semblante de Alain cambió enseguida olvidándose de que ahí mismo estaba su madre, quien lo sacó de su sensación de alivio gritando con enojo…_

-Stephan! no iras a ningún lado con este hombre!

_André se dirigió hasta su madre y le dijo en voz baja_…- Madre es un niño el que lo necesita, y este hombre está desesperado… por favor déjame ir con él. Algo dentro de mí me dice que es una buena persona.

_Helena aun nerviosa y dubitativa le respondió_ – Pero hijo, ese hombre ha mencionado el nombre de tu padre. Tengo miedo de que nos reconozca, tengo miedo de que nos encuentren….

_Alain que observaba a la escena algunos metros más adelante sin lograr escuchar los susurros intervino diciendo…_- Señora, no se preocupe. Su hijo estará seguro a mi lado. Le doy mi palabra de que lo regresaré en las mismas condiciones, pero por favor permita que me lleve hasta dónde está esa mujer…

-Madre por favor – _Reiteró André con suplica._

- Esta bien hijo. Llévalo con esa mujer. Por favor cuídate, tu hermano y yo te estaremos esperando aquí.

-Gracias madre ¡! – _Exclamó André con alegría_. Seguidamente subió al caballo con Alain y juntos fueron hasta la posada en donde vivía la familia Lazinni. Una de las vecinas tenía un bebé de casi seis meses por lo que aun había leche en su pecho que serviría para alimentar al recién nacido de Oscar. Así que Alain le ofreció una buena paga para que se trasladase hasta la mansión y le sirviese de nodriza al recién nacido. La mujer gustosa aceptó la propuesta y después partieron hasta la plaza central tal como lo habían acordado con Helena. Agradeciéndoles el gesto, Alain se despidió cordialmente.

_Un pensamiento invadió la pequeña mente de André Giuseppe. -/Si ese hombre había mencionado a su padre era porque evidentemente lo había conocido/, entonces corrió hasta alcanzarlo, y le preguntó…_

-Cuál es su nombre señor y donde puedo encontrarlo?

_Alain se detuvo y dándole la mano le respondió…_

– Mi nombre es Joseph, y seguramente volverás a verme por aquí—_Luego el carruaje y el caballo desaparecieron en el camino_

=0=0=0=0=

_En la ciudad de Paris el Conde Hans Axel Von Fersen, recibe la desagradable noticia sobre el asesinato de Lady Jarjayes y Marón Glasé. Por ello decide visitar al General Jarjayes para extenderle sus más sinceras condolencias. _

_Luego de anunciarse en la lúgubre morada, uno de los sirvientes advierte la presencia del General. Su aspecto no era el mismo que Fersen recordaba. Ahora parecía abstraído por el silencio, y aunque llevaba su uniforme (lo cual indicaba que seguía al servicio de sus majestades y del ejército), evidentemente algo en él había cambiado._

_De todas maneras el Conde decidió hablar primero, y le dijo…_

-General, he venido a saludaros. He recibido la desagradable noticia de la muerte de Oscar en el enfrentamiento de la Bastilla y recientemente se me informó que su esposa y su ama de llaves fueron vilmente asesinadas por un grupo de subversivos. Ha de saber que todas estas desgracias me han afectado sobremanera ya que la Familia Jarjayes ha sido como mi propia familia en Francia.

_El General escuchaba las palabras de Fersen, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia a otro lugar. Después de un largo silencio, se sentó sobre el sillón de su escritorio y le dijo…_

-Todos ellos se me han adelantado. Siempre supe que la muerte tocaría algún día esta casa, pero jamás pensé que podría dejarme completamente solo. Evidentemente, he pagado mis errores de la manera más dura.

Nunca podré entender por qué Oscar, fue capaz de traicionar al sistema que nos dio todo. Además André… un hombre que no merecía verse involucrado en las andanzas de mi hija murió condenado por amarla sin medida.

En cuanto a mi esposa y la Señora Grandier, supongo que debían extrañar a sus respectivos hijos. ¡Malditos terroristas! Como no han podido destruirme, esas alimañas se ensañaron con mis seres queridos…puedo decir que verdaderamente no me quedan muchos motivos para vivir.

_Fersen se quedó callado observando al general apoyar la cabeza sobre sus manos que reposaban sobre su escritorio_. _Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos del envejecido militar, quien de inmediato las limpio para no hacer evidente su profundo dolor._ _Entonces Fersen tomo confianza y le dijo…_

- En eso está usted equivocado mi estimado General, aun esta ella… la Reina María Antonieta. Ella al igual que usted ha quedado completamente sola. Primero le sobrevino la muerte del príncipe Joseph, después perdió a Oscar que era su confidente y más fiel servidora, y por si esto fuera poco todos los miembros de la corte la abandonaron cuando se vieron acorralados por los revolucionarios.

-La Reina – _Dijo con tristeza el General_ – Pobre chiquilla. Debo admitir que admiro la entereza con la que ha enfrentado este duro trance.

Pero dígame Fersen, que podemos hacer nosotros por ella?... Estando en las Tullerias es casi imposible garantizar la seguridad de sus majestades. Creo que el final de la Dinastía de los Borbón es inminente

-Puede que tenga usted razón – _dijo Fersen, sentándose en la silla en frente del General_—Pero aunque la nobleza desaparezca no es justo para ella y su familia sufrir de esta manera. María, aunque no logró mantener el orden natural de las cosas es una buena mujer la cual ha sacrificado su propia vida por este país

-Veo en sus ojos que aun la ama. —_Le dijo el General mirando fijamente al Conde. _

_A su vez este le respondió con vehemencia_ – Así es; No lo puedo negar. Pero he tenido que aceptar que ese amor no es posible.

Pero en nombre de estos sentimientos que me arrastran me he propuesto a salvarla a como dé lugar y es por eso estoy aquí

-Sus motivos son muy nobles Fersen—_Le dijo el General poniéndose de pie_ –Pero que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

-Tiene todo que ver General. Reconozco que nadie más que usted y los generales que aun le sirven podrán librar a María de un ataque masivo impulsado por los revolucionarios. Estoy planeando un escape de las Tullerias pero necesito saber si puedo contar con su ayuda

-Un escape! … Acaso bromeas?—_Le dijo el General con desdén_

– Como pretendes sacarlos de esta ciudad!, el ejercito se ha dividido. Hay muchos soldados que han dejado de servir a los reyes y se han unido a distintos grupos que buscan la destrucción de la monarquía… en estos momentos es muy difícil pensar en algo así

_Fersen se puso de pie hasta quedar nuevamente en frente del General y e dijo _

-Bien lo ha dicho usted, en estos momentos es muy difícil, pero no es imposible. Usted es un excelente estratega, yo se que encontrará la manera más adecuada y el momento indicado para esta llevar a cabo esta misión. Si los nobles que aun sentimos respeto y cariño por los Reyes no hacemos algo; Dígame, acaso habrá alguna otra persona que pueda salvarlos de la venganza del pueblo?

_El General se sirvió un trago y le dio la espalda al Conde. Aun así, Fersen insistió…_

-Piénselo General Jarjayes. Yo sé que usted es un hombre de palabra, y sé que su juramento de fidelidad a los reyes está vivo. Además, debo decirle algo que quizá lo motive a seguirme en esta misión. Supe que su esposa tuvo una entrevista con la Reina el mismo día que su cuerpo fue encontrado en las afueras de la ciudad. Tengo la teoría que fue por este encuentro que los terroristas la asesinaron.

-Emilie buscó a la Reina_! - Exclamó el General, mientras dejaba la copa vacía sobre el escritorio_

- Así es General – _Respondió Fersen con seguridad y agregó_…– Lady Jarjayes actuó de manera valerosa en aquella oportunidad. Fue capaz de arriesgar su propia vida para entrevistarse con María Antonieta, por eso no es justo que ese sacrificio quede olvidado.

_El General se veía aturdido y descolocado al conocer este suceso, por ello Fersen consideró prudente dejarlo a solas para que pensara en su propuesta, pero antes de irse le dijo…_

- Piénselo General y cuando haya tomado una decisión hágamelo saber…

-Esta bien. —_Respondió el Auguste de Jarjayes con rabia en su voz_ – Lo pensaré, y cuando haya tomado una decisión me pondré en contacto con usted.

-Le estoy profundamente agradecido General. Con su permiso, me retiro.

=0=0=0=0=

_En el otro extremo de la ciudad en la secundaria Louis Le Grand, el maestro y líder Revolucionario Maximilien de Robespiere ha enviado una nota formal a su más cercano colaborador, solicitando una reunión privada con el objetivo de escuchar su versión sobre los últimos acontecimientos concernientes a la revolución. _

_La reunión fue pactada para las tres de la tarde, pero quince minutos antes de la hora, Robespiere ingresó en su despachó y bebió dos copas de coñac. Tenía el rostro desencajado. Había muchas preguntas que necesitaba hacerle a su discípulo y ahora que ya conocía los verdaderos motivos de su proceder, tenía claro que este encuentro seria decisivo_

_Robespiere esperó la llegada de Saint Just hasta las tres y media. Pero no había rastro de él. La botella de Coñac ya había descendido de nivel por debajo de la mitad… todo indicaba que su más fiel colaborador no tenia intensiones de presentarse. Cuando decidió no esperar más y marcharse, desde el umbral de la puerta se escucho una voz decir…_

-Lamento el retraso Mesie Robespiere.

_Saint Just se sentó en una silla junto a la puerta y desde ahí le dijo _– Aquí estoy. No era necesario que me enviara una nota para que presentara mi informe maestro.

-Considero que como están las cosas es necesario hacerlo – _Le respondió con ironía._ _Seguidamente le dijo_…- Ven acércate hasta donde pueda verte el rostro.

_Saint Just obedeció, sentándose en la silla en frente del escritorio de Robespiere._

-Quieres una copa? …—_Le ofreció al joven de triste mirada, quien no tuvo más opción que tomar la bebida entre sus manos, aunque no tenía la más mínima intensión de tomar trago alguno._

_Ambos se miraron en un silencio estremecedor que se adueñó del obscuro despacho durante algunos minutos._ _Robespiere con los ojos fijos en Saint Just tomó un gran sorbo de la bebida y le incitó hablar…_

- Estoy esperando a que empieces con el informe

_Saint Just dejó sobre el escritorio la copa aun rebosante. Sacó de su abrigo algunas anotaciones y empezó a recitar los últimos movimientos de los copartidarios. Mientras hablaba, Robespiere no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que mencionó la muerte de Lady Jarjayes y Marón Glasé, entonces le interrumpió diciendo…_

-Dices que la esposa del General Jarjayes fue asesinada?

-Así es maestro. La encontraron camino a Normandía junto a una su ama de llaves, una mujer de edad avanzada a quien se la reconoció como Marón Glasé de Grandier.—_les respondió con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba _

-Grandier? … Esta mujer tenía alguna relación con André Grandier?

-Efectivamente. Esta mujer era su abuela –_Afirmó Saint Just _

-De modo que Grandier tenía parientes cercanos…hum!. Podrías informarme porque motivo fueron asesinadas y quien lo hizo?

_Saint Just guardó silencio por unos instantes. Entonces Robespiere sospechó que él de seguro tenía que haber intervenido en el homicidio, por lo que reiteró su pregunta con vehemencia_

-Vamos Fiorele contesta, ¡Cual fue el motivo, y quien lo hizo!?

_Con voz temblorosa y levantando el rostro orgullosamente le respondió…_ – Fue necesario hacerlo. Era una deuda pendiente. Además los nobles están tramando algo para salvar a los reyes de su castigo, y usted simplemente no puede ignorarlo…

–!... Porque tienes la costumbre de arreglar las cosas por la fuerza! Usa la cabeza Saint Just… _- Le reprendió Robespiere _

-Perdóneme maestro. Pero… creo que usted no puede cuestionar mis decisiones. Esa mujer, era una asquerosa aristócrata. Supe que sobornó a los soldados de la Tullerias y se entrevistó con la Reina. Esa mujer se aprovechó de la necesidad de los soldados para llegar hasta la familia real… es por eso que afirmo mis sospechas que los nobles se traen algo entre manos. _Pero aunque sus palabras eran firmes y cortantes, dentro de sí Saint Just pensaba_

/ Pero eso no te importa verdad. Siempre estás señalando mis acciones y jamás te has dado el tiempo para ver lo que hay dentro de este corazón que añora su aprobación/

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero eso no te da el derecho de matar a diestra y siniestra. _– Le dijo Robespiere con enojo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y fantasías románticas. Seguidamente le pregunto_…

-Explícame que tiene que ver en todo este asunto la otra mujer… por que la asesinaste?

_Saint Just recuperó rápidamente su mirada llena de tristeza y le respondió_…

-No podía dejar testigos señor. Además todo lo referente a ese lacayo me repugna.

_Robespiere entendió a quien se refería y dejando la copa vacía, le dijo con determinación… _ - Cuida tus palabras Fiorele. No debes hablar de esa manera cuando se trate de André Grandier, recuerda que perdió su vida en favor del pueblo

_Estas últimas palabras ofendieron a Saint Just, tanto que le hacía hervir la sangre. Como podía ser que su maestro se atreviera a defender a ese tipo; Por eso no tuvo más alternativa que ponerse de pie y buscar la salida_

-Creo que eso es todo Maestro. He terminado mi informe, si me disculpa…

-Un momento, aun quiero que hagas algo… _-le dijo sirviéndose otra copa_… —Averigua todo lo referente a Lady Jarjayes y a su ama de llaves. Si hay una conspiración de los nobles como sospechas de seguro la descubriremos…

- Entiendo su interés, pero no me queda claro por qué debo averiguar sobre la abuela de André Grandier, señor—_Le respondió con extrañeza _

-Tú solo haz lo que te digo, hay algo en todo esto que no es del todo claro para mí. - _Le dijo tomando de un solo sorbo la copa que acababa de servirse._

_Saint Just frunció el seño al verlo beber de esa manera, por eso prefirió responderle rápidamente_ -Esta bien, haré como usted me ha dicho. Ahora debo retirarme. Me apena verlo en ese estado tan deprimente bebiendo como si fuera un vulgar borracho de cantina

-Ja! –_Respondió Robespiere con ironía_—te apena verme así… así como?... solo he bebido un par de copas!. Es mucha la presión que ahora recae sobre mi persona. Tú lo entiendes, verdad Fiorele!

_Saint Just se estremeció al sentir como la mano de su maestro estrechaba con fuerza la suya. Aun así, decidió no mirarlo a los ojos. Reacción que fue percibida por Robespiere casi de inmediato, entonces le dijo de modo más sereno y gentil, tomándole por la barbilla, levantándole el rostro hasta tenerlo en frente a escasos centímetros del suyo_

-… Tú me entiendes Fiorele.

_Ambos se miraron durante varios segundos y la distancia entre ellos cada vez era más corta. El joven de triste mirada no podía disimular que encontrarse en esa situación le hacía perder los estribos. Tenía ansiedad y miedo de que aquel beso se repitiera. Bruscamente esquivó el aliento de su maestro, pero Robespiere se encolerizó y lo tomo por las muñecas lanzándolo hasta el otro lado del escritorio, y en la penumbra de su despacho mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de su discípulo. Seguidamente le susurró al oído…_

-Esto es lo que quieres verdad?... Puedo sentirlo… _e introdujo su lengua con vehemencia en la boca de Saint Just, quien no pudo contener su deseo. El beso entre ambos fue intenso, lleno de pasión y violencia. Después de esto Saint Just notó que Robespiere no podía mantenerse siquiera en pie, entonces lo tomó con delicadeza recostándolo sobre el sillón, luego se dispuso a salir del despacho. _

_Aun despierto, Robespiere le gritó…_ -No me dejaras verdad?

_Saint Just no respondió, pero su corazón le gritaba dentro de su ser_…

/No lo hare jamás… usted es lo único que amo/.

_Evidentemente la relación entre ambos líderes había cambiado. Por una parte Fiorele de Saint Just ya no podía contener sus emociones y sus esperanzas de sostener una relación clandestina con su maestro. Pero por otra parte, Robespiere aunque había demostrado sentirse atraído por Saint Just aun no dejaba de pensar en ella… en la dueña de su corazón. _

=0=0=0=0=

_Pasaron tres días desde aquella mañana de primavera en la que Oscar dio a luz a su primer y único hijo. En la mansión de Lady Jarjayes en Normandía se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad que se interrumpía de vez en cuando por el llanto estridente del recién nacido._

_Durante ese tiempo Oscar permaneció en constante monitoreo médico, la razón principal era mantener la fiebre controlada y garantizar la estabilidad de la paciente antes de re encontrarse con el cálido abrazo de su hijo. Ansiosa como una novia esperando a su prometido en el altar, Oscar François esperaba la entrada de Alain y de su pequeño. La señora Mc Kensie que estaba a su lado le anunció la llegada de ambos al umbral de la puerta. Los ojos de la nueva madre brillaban con intensidad. Nada ni nadie podría evitar que por fin estrechara entre sus brazos al pequeño que llevó en su vientre._

_Alain entró a la habitación con una amplia sonrisa. El pequeño en sus brazos tenía un aspecto angelical, su piel era blanca y aterciopelada; sus ojos tan azules como los zafiros y algunos cabellos ondulados color castaño se lograban vislumbrar desde la distancia. _

_Al tomarlo entre sus brazos Oscar se estremeció. Era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Era una pequeña pieza de André… quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero la emoción del momento la enmudeció, y solo algunas lagrimas de felicidad se hicieron presentes. Acarició el rostro del pequeño con ternura y le observó detenidamente, entonces finalmente le dijo…_

–Sabes, esos ojos azulados me recuerdan a una personita que conocí hace mucho. Creo que él está ahora en el cielo y de seguro estará con tu padre. Era un niño precioso y hasta llego a decirme que si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a nacer y gozaría de buena salud y que yo debía esperarlo….

-Alain! – _Exclamo Oscar, intentando borrar la ensoñación del rostro de su amigo, quien se había quedado embelesado mirándola con el bebé en brazos_

-Dime

_Cerró los ojos por un instante y exclamo_…- Mi hijo se llamará Luis Joseph.

-Es un hermoso nombre, y le gusta!—_En ese instante el recién nacido esbozaba una breve sonrisa. Seguidamente Alain le pregunto_

-Dime Oscar, como te sientes?

-Por ahora me siento mucho mejor al tener a mi bebé a mi lado. Lamento profundamente no poder alimentarlo. La Señora Mc Kensie me ha dicho que han conseguido que una nodriza de la ciudad para que asista mi pequeño. Debo decirte que este es otro favor que no podré pagarte…

_Su gesto de alegría se vio ensombrecido por unos breves instantes, pero los sonidos del bebé le hicieron recobrar el brillo perdido. Alain colaborando con el pequeño le dijo…_

-No te preocupes, lo más importante es que ustedes dos estén bien._ Después de una breve pausa hizo público un pensamiento le rondaba desde hacia varios días… _

- Sabes, estoy algo preocupado por tu madre, ya es hora de que estuviera aquí en compañía de tu nana…

-Tienes razón. Hay algo que no está bien. He tenido sueños extraños estos días con mamá y con mi nana…Solo espero que lleguen pronto y para que conozcan a Luis Joseph.

-Tu madre se sorprenderá al ver que tuve razón!. Ella esperaba una niña! Ahora tendré con quien divertirme, no es así mi pequeñín ¡!—_dijo Alain mientras el bebé le estrechaba con su pequeña manito el dedo índice -_

_Oscar al notar la expresión de ternura en el rostro de Alain le dijo…_

-Definitivamente eres una persona muy dulce Sargento Soisons.

-Bueno me encantan los niños! y este hombrecito es todo un caballero. Se porta muy bien. _Respondió Alain sonriente, aunque en su mente se cruzaban las veladas interminables intentando consolar su llanto estridente. _

-Es muy bueno saber que te gustan los niños. – _Oscar hizo una pausa antes de continuar. _

_Seguidamente le dijo con voz firme y serena_- Alain, sabes que ha regresado la enfermedad. Eso significa que no me queda mucho tiempo…

_Alain quiso detener el discurso _– Oscar ahora no…

-Por favor no me interrumpas, déjame terminar. Esto ya lo habíamos arreglado. Alain, quisiera que Luis Joseph fuera tu hijo legalmente. Es decir,…mi hijo no puede llevar el apellido de su padre y mucho menos el mío. No quiero que lo persigan o que herede los enemigos que por desgracia ganamos en esta vida…

_Con la mirada al suelo y con una tristeza evidente le respondió_…- No es justo que este niño sufra las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Pero debo decirte que en esta oportunidad tienes toda la razón. Es muy peligroso que alguien se entere de que aun sigues con vida y de la existencia de un hijo tuyo y de André.

No será fácil convencer a las autoridades civiles para que mantengan el secreto de mi estancia en esta ciudad, pero hoy en día, no hay voluntad que no se pueda comprar. El hambre no discrimina. No te preocupes Oscar, yo me haré cargo de este niño y le daré todo lo que necesite. Lucharé por él mientras mi cuerpo respire

_Los ojos de Oscar se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Alain. Pero para Oscar, el amor solo tenía un nombre y a pesar del cariño y afecto que Alain le profesara, ese amor jamás borraría de su corazón el nombre de André Grandier._

=0=0=0=0=

_Varias semanas después en la tranquilidad de la hacienda de Arras, Rosalie organiza un desayuno familiar en el jardín, no muy lejos de la colina a la que tantas veces se habían referido Oscar y André. El verano asomaba tímidamente, brindándoles algunos días de sol._

_Bernard había logrado con grandes esfuerzos levantar la hacienda. Se había dedicado a la compra de ganado, caballos y a la siembra. Pero su corazón siempre lo invitaba a sentarse en frente de la chimenea a leer un libro, recordar sus discursos y sobre todo analizar los días que trascurrían en Paris llenos de hambre y angustia. Pero todo para ellos era muy diferente en su hogar en Arras. _Sentados sobre el prado, Rosalie y Bernard contemplan con ternura a su pequeña.

_Luego de haber compartido un delicioso desayuno Rosalie dice su esposo…_-Sabes amor mío; parece increíble que ya va ser un año desde lo ocurrido en Paris. Me refiero a la toma de la Bastilla y a la muerte de André. Hay días en que aquellos recuerdos vuelven a mi mente y me parece como si fuera ayer que hubiesen ocurrido. No puedo dejar de lado la idea de que Oscar y André merecían ser felices… así, como nosotros ahora.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal a recordarlos, ellos ahora están juntos y fueron felices a su manera —_le dijo Bernard a su esposa mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos…_

-Tienes razón—_respondió Rosalie. Aunque dentro de sí pensó_ / Eso es lo que más me apena, que Oscar ahora este sola, lejos de su único amor/. _Luego le dijo a Bernard…_

- Sabes, desde el nacimiento de Rosemarie no hemos hablado sobre lo que pasó el día del parto

-A que te refieres _– le respondió Bernard inquieto, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té_

-Me refiero a la cicatriz en mi vientre. Si bien el doctor me explicó que había sido necesario realizar una cirugía para garantizar mi salud y la de la niña, no fue muy especificó al decirme que fue lo que realmente pasó. Es más, sugirió que algún día tú ibas a explicármelo con detalle. Dime, que ocurrió?

_Bernard trató de disimular el nerviosismo que en ese momento le invadió, solo pudo responderle_… - Pues la intervención se debió…

_En ese mismo instante uno de sus ayudantes del establo le interrumpió, el hombre estaba agitado por la carrera y casi sin aliento le dijo a su jefe…_

- Señor Chatelet!...

-Dime buen hombre que sucede – _Respondió Bernard con tranquilidad, agradeciendo en silencio la intervención de su empleado._

-Señor Chatelet, hay dos hombres en la casa que lo buscan. Dicen que son de Paris y reclaman su presencia

- Entiendo—_Respondió Bernard poniéndose de pie._

_Rosalie le miró con nerviosismo, sensación que no paso desapercibida para Bernard quien le dijo_ -No te preocupes querida, quédate aquí con nuestra hija, te prometo que volveré una vez hable con quienes me están buscando.

_Una vez Bernard estuvo en la casa, verificó que efectivamente se trataba de un asunto de la Capital. En el recibidor, dos hombres perfectamente vestidos le dijeron… _

-Es usted el señor Bernard Armand Chatelet.

-Así es. - _Respondió con seguridad_ – En que puedo servirlos caballeros.

_Uno de los hombres tomó entre sus manos un sobre y se lo entregó en las manos a Bernard, seguidamente le dijo…_

- Mis más sinceras condolencias Monsieur

-Condolencias? _– Preguntó Bernard con extrañeza_ – A que se debe todo esto, ¡Que es lo que ocurre?!

-Verás eñor Chatelet – _Dijo uno de los hombres en tono formal_ – Hemos venido a informarle sobre la muerte de su benefactora. Hace un tiempo fue hallado el cuerpo de la señora Marón Glasé de Grandier, quien figura en los registros como la persona que recibió la herencia del Duque de Astraudo ante el temprano descenso de su único heredero directo.

-Pero que es lo que dice!... Marón Glasé muerta?... Pero cuando! como paso!?

-Aun no es muy claro el móvil de su muerte. Al parecer fue obra de revolucionarios extremistas. Se la encontró junto al cuerpo de una mujer perteneciente a la corte de Versalles. Según el informe, aquella mujer era Lady Emilie de Jarjayes, y según parece ambas fueron asesinadas con un tiro de gracia en la cabeza.

-No es posible! –_Exclamo Bernard, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas_

-Lamento ser portavoz de malas noticias señor Chatelet. Pero nos motiva esta visita para informaros que ahora usted es el único heredero de la fortuna Astraudo, incluso de esta hermosa propiedad.

El documento que le hemos entregado, son las escrituras de las propiedades y bienes también acuerdo que firmó la señora Glasé en Paris. A menos de que aparezca algún otro pariente, o los hijos de André Grandier, usted es el único dueño señor.

_Bernard con el documento entre sus manos guardó silencio, mientras un torrente de lágrimas se deslizó finalmente por sus mejillas. Los enviados desde Paris se despidieron y se alejaron en el carruaje. Después de esto Bernard salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su esposa y una vez estuvo frente a ella, la abrazó y lloró durante largo tiempo._

_Rosalie aguardó a que su esposo hasta recobrara la compostura; Entonces inquieta por la reacción intempestiva le preguntó…_

– Dime Bernard que ocurre, a que vino esa gente?

-No se trata de mi Rosalie – _Le respondió entre sollozos _– Se trata de la señora Marón

- De mi nana?! - _Preguntó Rosalie angustiada_ – Dime que pasó! Porque estas llorando de esa forma? Ocurrió algo?

_Bernard recobrando la compostura le respondió_ – Ha muerto Rosalie. La han asesinado!

_Rosalie se puso de pie y desgarró el azul del cielo con un grito estremecedor_

-Pero quien!? Por qué?! Esa mujer era la persona más buena de este mundo! No es justo… no!

_Bernard abrazándola con fuerza la consoló y le comentó las sospechas sobre el crimen…._ – Al parecer fueron revolucionarios extremistas. No es muy claro el móvil de su asesinato. Según los emisarios de Paris, fue hallada junto a Lady Jarjayes, la madre de Oscar, quien también fue fusilada

-Emilie! _– Gritó Rosalie.- _No! No es posible… ¡Oscar!

-Oscar?...—_Preguntó Bernard mirando fijamente a Rosalie_

– Que tiene que ver Oscar en todo esto?...

_Rosalie esquivando los ojos azul intenso de su esposo le respondió…_

-– Es solo que ahora ya no queda nada de Oscar entre nosotros…

_Ese mismo día, una vez Rosemarie y Bernard estuvieron profundamente dormidos, Rosalie escribió una carta dirigida Alain de Soisons. La misma, salió en altas horas de la noche con destino a la mansión de Lady Jarjayes en Normandía_

=0=0=0=0=

_Han pasado varias semanas desde aquel día en que Alain se encontró con Helena y su hijo desconociendo su verdadera identidad. A pesar de que este encuentro no había sido del todo amable, no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de aquella mujer. Su mirada era penetrante como la de los felinos agazapados._

_Además estaba el muchacho…, era imposible que hubiera en la tierra alguien tan parecido André Grandier. Pero como saber si se trataba de Helena y sus hijos? Era imposible reconocerlos, aun faltaba la niña…y el jamás los había visto_

_De repente una voz firme sacó de sus pensamientos al sargento Soisons. Delante de él estaba Oscar. Vestía un discreto vestido color verde claro con el cual no parecía sentirse muy cómoda, y en sus brazos reposaba el pequeño Luis Joseph_

-Alain!... En que estas pensando. Te he realizado una pregunta y aun no me haz contestado. Desde hace días estas distraído, como si algo te inquietara

-No es eso Oscar.- _Respondió Alain intentando excusarse_ – Es solo que el día en que nació el bebé me ocurrió algo muy extraño en la plaza de mercado. Pero dime que me estabas preguntando…

-Te preguntaba si tenías noticias de mi madre. Es muy extraño que ni siquiera haya enviado una carta…

- No te preocupes Oscar. -_Le respondió Alain y se acercó hasta ella. Luego le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo…_

- De seguro debe estar en camino. Recuerda que la situación en Paris es muy delicada

-Tienes razón. – _Le respondió Oscar esquivando su caricia y prosiguió con su interrogatorio_

- Y sobre el bebé; ya está todo resuelto? es legalmente tu hijo?

_Alain recobrando su postura de soldado le respondió_… -No fue fácil lograrlo pero finalmente accedieron a registrarlo con mi apellido. Me hicieron muchas preguntas, como quien era su madre y porque estaba en Normandía.

Ja! Tenías que haber visto sus caras cuando puse la bolsa de monedas de oro sobre el escritorio, no fue necesario que contestara a ninguna. Puedes estar tranquila, ahora este niño es oficialmente un Soisons.

- Muy bien. Así debía ser…- _Dijo Oscar bajando la voz y la mirada…_

_Interrumpió la conversación la señora Mc Kensie quien llegando al jardín invitó a Oscar a sentarse en una silla. Le tomó la temperatura y le administró los medicamentos para controlar la tos que cada vez era más frecuente. Luego, recordó que esa misma mañana había llegado una carta dirigida Alain a quien se habían dirigido como "el Señor de la casa", entonces sacó de su vestido el sobre y se lo entregó frente a Oscar_

_Alain sorprendido exclamó_… – Una carta. Quien puede saber que yo estoy aquí? Ho, claro Rosalie. Pero ella siempre solía escribirle a Lady Jarjayes…

-No pierdas más tiempo Alain, abre el sobre y lee lo que dice—_Comentó la rubia con impaciencia. _

_Alain abrió el sobre y extrajo el papel escrito por Rosalie que decía lo siguiente:_

[Alain espero os encontréis muy bien.

Supongo que la pena debe ser muy grande para ti y para Oscar. La noticia nos afectó grandemente. A veces la vida es muy injusta y se ensaña con una persona que ha dado el corazón por sus ideales y por la gente que ama.

Espero que todo esto no afecte la salud de Lady Oscar y que ella pueda aceptar este terrible suceso. Pero lo más importante es que sigan ocultándose como lo han hecho hasta ahora. Al parecer las autoridades ignoraban el destino de Lady Jarjayes, pero sé que tarde o temprano llegaran hasta ahí. Tienen que estar preparados y tomar los recaudos necesarios. Dile a Oscar que lamento no estar a su lado en estos momentos. Pero que sea fuerte como lo ha sido hasta ahora. Que resista y sobre todo que luche por su hijo. Estoy segura que Lady Jarjayes y mi nana descansan en la paz del señor, y que junto André cuidará de su camino. Dile que no está sola

Te suplico que por favor respondas a esta misiva, me gustaría saber cómo está la salud de Oscar y como esta su hijo. Gracias a Dios, Bernard, Rosemarie y yo gozamos de buena salud y estamos tranquilos en Arras. Pero presiento que lo peor está por suceder.

Cuídala Alain, confío en ti, y les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Con cariño, Rosalie de Chatelet].

-Que quiso decir Rosalie?, Acaso mi nana y mi madre?!... Dime que no es cierto Alain! dime que no es verdad! – _Gritó Oscar desesperada cayendo de rodillas al suelo. De inmediato Alain la estrechó entre sus brazos. El llanto era conmovedor y los gritos devastadores. La señora Mc Kensie retiró el bebé a sus aposentos y dejó en manos de Alain el dolor de Oscar. El también lloró junto a ella. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en compañía de Lady Jarjayes le había tomado gran estima. Ella y Oscar eran su nueva familia y la muerte nuevamente se lo arrebataba todo._

_Después de que Oscar descargara en brazos de Alain todo su dolor, se desvaneció. El la levantó con sus fuertes brazos y la llevó hasta sus aposentos. La recostó sobre el lecho y la dejó descansar. Mientras lo hacia la contemplaba conmovido. No podía entender como nuevamente el dolor se ensañaba con ella. Una y otra vez se preguntaba por qué ahora que tenía una razón para vivir y para buscar la felicidad ocurría semejante tragedia. Pero supo que ahora debía retomar las fuerzas y seguir. Entendió que ahora él era lo único que le quedaba a su comandante y por ello no permitiría que algo malo le ocurriera. Ahora su juramento tomaba más fuerza, pues solo se tenían el uno al otro._

_A la mañana siguiente Oscar despertó primero. Junto a su cama, Alain seguía dormido sobre una silla. Ella le observó y poniéndose de pie le acarició la mejilla. Salió de sus aposentos sigilosamente y se dirigió hasta la habitación de su pequeño, luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y le abrazo con fuerza. Se aferró a él como lo hace un niño pequeño con su oso de felpa. Ese niño era lo único que le quedaba. _

_Después lo dejó en brazos de la nodriza que se disponía alimentarlo y se dirigió al establo. Buscó a Noble entre todos los animales, y como era su costumbre se encerró a llorar en presencia de quien había sido el mejor amigo de su amado. Estuvo ahí toda la mañana hasta que sintió el deseo de galopar, quería huir del dolor, ese que le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. _

_Cuando estuvo frente al mar, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de André, de su nana y de su madre vinieran a su memoria. Tanta felicidad le habían brindado; tanto amor había quedado inconcluso…Pero acaso era justo que las personas buenas perecieran aun antes de experimentar la felicidad?. Como se puede abrazar a la vida y a la muerte casi al mismo tiempo?_

_Sin dar respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas enjugó sus lágrimas y juró no dejar los crímenes de sus seres queridos impunes. Se juró a sí misma y a la memoria de ellos hacer justicia aunque en ello se le fuera la vida. _

_Unas horas más tarde, regresó a la mansión a paso lento. Durante la huida, Noble se había lastimado una rodilla y con dificultades había logrado llegar hasta ahí. En la puerta Alain la había estado esperando. Estaba muy preocupado, pues ahora el peligro era más intenso. _

_Cuando Oscar estuvo en frente de él le dijo…_- Solo fui a despejarme. Necesitaba pensar y sacar todo el dolor que hay dentro de mí. Siento mucho haberte preocupado.

_El controlando sus emociones, apaciguo su reclamo y le respondió_…- No te preocupes Oscar. Entiendo que es muy difícil perder a tu familia, y aunque pase el tiempo esas heridas jamás se cierran del todo. Sé que tendrás la fortaleza para vivir con ellas… recuerda que ahora él depende de ti

-Ten la seguridad de que lograré superarlo –_Les respondió a su amigo intentando convencerlo de algo que ni ella misma habría querido decir. _

_Después le informó que Noble estaba lastimado y que hacía falta que lo revisara. Subió despacio por las escaleras como un fantasma; su mirada estaba perdida y sin luz. En sus aposentos, se sentó en frente del piano y toco una triste melodía, la cual dedicó en silencio a sus madres que ahora la observaban desde el mas allá._

_Alain se dirigió al establo y corroboró la lesión del caballo. Cuando quiso tocarlo el animal se recovó y se puso sobre sus patas traseras impidiendo su avance. El jardinero y el único labrador que aun trabajaba en la mansión vinieron en ayuda de Alain, pero les fue imposible revisar la lesión del equino. Uno de los hombres supuso que algo había ocurrido, entonces le pregunto a su amo…_

– Disculpe señor, pero creo que este animal está impresionado por algo que debió ocurrirle recientemente. Por su reacción dudo mucho que nos permita revisar su lesión que a simple vista se puede apreciar de gravedad. Este es un hermoso animal que no merece sufrir, pero si no hacemos algo, lo más probable es que tengamos que sacrificarlo

-Eso jamás!—_Respondió Alain con vehemencia. Después se dirigió al hombre y le preguntó sobre lo dicho_…

-Dices que algo lo ha impresionado… _y pensó dentro de sí_… / Habrá sido ese muchacho? Recuerdo que solo él pudo controlarlo aquella vez. Ho Dios que hare! No tengo más opción que ir a buscarlo, puede ser que ese niño logre revisar su lesión/

_Entonces Alain encargó a sus colaboradores el cuidado del caballo mientras él se dirigió en el carruaje hasta la ciudad de Normandía en busca de aquel chiquillo a quien conoció con el nombre Stephan y que sin lugar a dudas tenía un impresionante parecido con André Grandier _

=0=0=0=0=

_Aquella había sido una jornada extenuante en la plaza de mercado. Tanto Helena como Jazminne habían llegado a su pequeño cuarto en la posada casi desmayadas del cansancio. Pero como era habitual, André se había encargado de tener lista la cena. Además, no había dejado de lado su lectura. A él le apasionaban los animales y la medicina sin dudas era un chico brillante._

_Cuando Helena y sus hijos compartían la mesa, era el momento oportuno para dialogar sobre lo que ocurría en sus vidas. No había mucho que contar, pero André amenizaba ese momento del día comentando sobre lo que había aprendido en los libros. A Helena esto le divertía y lograba trasportarla mentalmente hasta los paisajes más impensados en las sabanas del África, o a los desiertos de Oriente. Jazminne también disfrutaba de los relatos de André, pero se ahorraba en comentarios escuchando en silencio._

_La noche trascurría con normalidad hasta alguien llamó a su puerta interrumpiendo aquel momento de día. Desde adentro Jazminne preguntó _– Quien es?

_De otro lado de la puerta se escucho una voz firme que respondió…_ – Soy Joseph! vengo en busca de Stephan, nos conocimos hace algún tiempo, cerca de la plaza de mercado!

_De inmediato André recordó de quien se trataba y le susurro a Helena… _– Madre, es aquel buen hombre que buscaba a una nodriza…Por favor, déjalo pasar

-Quien es ese hombre?...—_Preguntó Jazminne en voz baja _

-No es nadie. Respondió Helena tratando de repeler la curiosidad de su hija

_Pero André insistió en voz baja_… – Madre por favor déjalo pasar. Ese hombre conoció a nuestro padre y estoy muy contento de haberlo encontrado, quisiera que me contara más sobre él

-Acaso te has enloquecido!—_Respondió Helena reprendiéndolo_ – Ese hombre terminará por descubrirnos, es muy peligroso André…

_Jazminne de inmediato intervino preguntándole a su hermano_… – Dices que ese hombre conocía a nuestro padre?...

_André asintió en silencio. _

_Seguidamente Jazminne clavó una mirada de reclamo en su madre y le dijo…_- Déjalo entrar! no puedes evitar que queramos saber algo sobre nuestro padre. Luego se _puso de pie se dirigió hasta la puerta. Helena logró llegar antes y le impidió abrirla_

– Acaso no entiendes! No sabemos por qué razón conocía a tu padre, puede ser una trampa de Saint Just!

-Pues ya estoy harta de escondernos de ese hombre! - _Le respondió Jazminne levantado la voz_

_Alain logró escuchar las voces que provenían del interior sin lograr entender nada, entonces gritó nuevamente…_—Se que están ahí. Por favor, se trata de un asunto de vida o muerte

_André llego hasta donde estaban su madre y hermana, y tomando de la mano a Helena le dijo… _- Madre, prometo que él no nos descubrirá, déjalo entrar por favor

_Helena miró a sus hijos a los ojos. Supo que había un brillo especial en ellos al saber que a través de ese hombre quizá podrían hallar muchas respuestas sobre su progenitor. Entonces no pudo negarse ante la suplica. _

_Lentamente abrió la puerta y teniendo en frente la imponente figura de Alain le preguntó… - _A que se debe su visita señor? Y porque está buscando a mi hijo a esta hora?

-Disculpe el atrevimiento Madame, pero necesito hablar con ustedes urgentemente. Me permite pasar? – _Preguntó Alain suplicante_

-Déjalo entrar!—_gritó desde adentro Jazminne simulando la voz de un varón_

_Una vez Alain estuvo dentro de la habitación se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Jazminne y André también se sentaron a la mesa bajo la mirada atenta de su madre. Seguidamente tomó la palabra y les dijo…._

-Créanme que no habría averiguado su paradero sino fuera un asunto vital

-Bien señor. Aquí tiene a mis hijos. Stephan a quien ya conoce y a Jacques, quien trabaja conmigo en la plaza.

_Alain estrechó la mano de Jazminne inquieto por la mirada desafiante del pequeño, muy diferente a la de su hermano. Pero como el tiempo apremiaba fue directamente al grano y le respondió…_

– He venido a buscar a su hijo, porque mi caballo se ha lesionado y no hemos podido revisar su herida. Creemos que el animal ha quedado impresionado por el gran parecido que él niño tiene con su dueño original, me refiero André Grandier, un ex soldado del regimiento B de la guardia francesa.

-Pero que puede hacer un niño de 9 años por un animal semejante? – _Respondió Helena nerviosa_

-Creemos que al ver a su hijo el caballo se calmará y permitirá que lo curemos. Madame Marie, se que usted desconfía de mi, y es lo más esperado después de haberla arrastrado aquel día por en medio de la plaza. Pero puedo darle mi palabra de que de devolveré a su hijo sano y salvo

- Madre, por favor déjame ir con el señor Joseph. Si puedo hacer algo por ese caballo tengo que hacerlo. Es mi deber hacer lo que es bueno, eso es lo que me has enseñado desde que era pequeño

_Helena se puso de pie y recorrió varias veces el pasillo que separaba el comedor de las habitaciones. Con cada vuelta miraba a los ojos Alain y sus miedos se acrecentaban. _

_Al notar la actitud de la mujer, Alain se levantó de la silla y fue hasta donde ella estaba y le susurró._

-Le juro que no le ocurrirá nada

_Helena se paró en frente a él y lo miró fijamente. Alain sintió que un calor recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento. Esos ojos, tan penetrantes como los de una leona que cuida de sus cachorros, no dejaron de mirarlo mientras le dijo…_

- Creo en su palabra señor. Pero si tan solo usted no la cumple, habrá de maldecir el día en que me conoció

_Un silencio inquietante se apoderó de la escena. Ambos miraron por unos breves instantes. Luego Helena se inquietó ante la mirada de Alain y la dirigió a su derecha exclamando… _-Puedes ir con el pero te quiero de regreso esta misma noche, lo has entendido?!

-Claro que si madre!- _exclamó el pequeño con alegría. _

_Pero entonces su hermana reclamó… _-También puedo ir yo?!

_A lo que su madre respondió con voz firme…_- Tu no iras a ningún lado Jacques. Es solo a tu hermano a quien han venido a buscar!

_Jazminne relinchó del disgusto. Se despidió de Alain con amabilidad y después dirigió a su madre una mirada asesina. Con esto se retiró a su habitación manifestando su mal humor con un portazo Alain y André bajó rápidamente, y al galope se dirigieron a la mansión. _

_Ingresaron en los establos a la media noche. Alain encendió una vela y llevó André hasta donde estaba el caballo. El pequeño acaricio con sus manos de niño la crin del animal y este agradeció el gesto. No cabía la menor duda que había una inexplicable conexión._

_Con delicadeza revisó la pata del corcel que estaba seriamente comprometida. Pero André Giuseppe a sus escasos nueve años tenía muy claro como debía proceder. Alain estaba maravillado al verlo trabajar sobre la inflamación como si de un profesional de tratara, entonces se aventuró a preguntarle… _

-Stephan realmente estoy impresionado. Acaso eres un niño prodigio… o tienes un don especial con los caballos?

- No es nada de eso señor – _Le respondió sin perder la concentración sobre la herida, y añadió_

– Es solo que los animales me apasionan. Paso tardes enteras leyendo libros sobre ellos. También me atrae muchísimo la medicina. Creo que si algún día tengo la oportunidad de estudiar lo haré con esmero para convertirme en un importante doctor de animales.

-Eres un chico muy listo—_Respondió Alain con sinceridad_

-Se lo agradezco señor. Pero ha de saber que este caballo no está bien. Su lesión es seria y requerirá de varios días de descanso. Es un magnifico animal sin dudas!

-Si que lo es. Es una pena que ahora nadie pueda acercarse a él. Desde que te vio quedó muy impresionado. Seguramente debe haberte asociado con su dueño, pues el parecido que tienes con André Grandier es impresionante

-Señor, podría decirme quien fue André Grandier?, era un buen hombre? – _Preguntó inquieto el pequeño_

_Alain le respondió_ _con melancolía_ -André Grandier fue el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido. Era un hombre valiente y compasivo. Tenía una gran fortaleza para enfrentar las dificultades. Es una pena que dejara este mundo aun siendo tan joven.

-Como murió su amigo?

-Te contaré, pero debes prometer no comentar este relato con nadie.

-Lo prometo—_Respondió André _

-Bien. Sucedió en el preludio de la Toma de la Bastilla. Nuestro regimiento a cargo de una aristócrata, se reveló en contra de las órdenes de la monarquía y se unió al pueblo. André era uno de los soldados del regimiento en cuestión, pero padecía de ceguera progresiva. Solamente yo conocía su padecimiento y lamentablemente ese día dejo de ver por completo.

Una bala dirigida a la Comandante fue la que terminó con su vida. El se interpuso entre la bala y la comandante para salvarle la vida. André era el esposo de esa mujer, él la amaba y le entregó todo su corazón.

-De modo que el regimiento era dirigido por una mujer?... —_Preguntó el pequeño simulando asombro_

_Alain le respondió con el pecho hinchado de orgullo… _ –Así es. El regimiento más temido de la guardia francesa, fue dirigido por la mujer más extraordinaria que se haya visto jamás. Una verdadera guerrera, aun más bella que las rosas

_André guardó silencio. Alain se sitió descubierto respecto a sus sentimientos y cambió de tema. _

_/_

_Habían pasado casi dos horas cuando se desató sobre Normandía una tormenta eléctrica, André estaba inmerso en la curación de Noble y por ello no se percató que afuera del establo caía semejante diluvio. Algunos relámpagos retumbaron y el llanto de un bebé se escuchó. Entonces Alain dejó solo André con su trabajo y regresó a la mansión para consolar al niño. La señora Mc Kensie también se despertó y estuvo en los aposentos del bebé junto Alain. Pero su madre no acudió para sosegarlo._

_Alain entonces preguntó…_ - Señora Mc Kensie, en donde está Oscar?

_La enfermera le respondió…_ – Desde que regresó con el caballo mal herido, ha estado encerrada en su habitación. Sé que está bien porque se escucha el sonido del piano, y además le he llevado los alimentos, escasamente abrió la puerta para recibirlos. Parece que desea estar sola para asimilar lo que sucedió con su madre y su nana

-Está bien. –_Respondió Alain con resignación. _

_Después de algunos minutos los truenos se dispersaron y el bebé volvió a dormir._

_Al llegar nuevamente al establo, Alain encontró Stephan dormido sobre el heno. Noble parecía sentirse mejor, pero el pequeño estaba exhausto. Así que lo tomó en sus brazos y lo tapó con su abrigo. _

_Cuando ingresó en la mansión, le ordenó a la señora Mc Kensie organizar una habitación para su invitado. De modo que esa noche el pequeño André Giuseppe Lazinni, descansó en la mansión de Lady Jarjayes._

_A la mañana siguiente Alain fue el primero en despertarse. Se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa del comedor pensativo. Había prometido entregar al pequeño Stephan la noche anterior, pero las inclemencias del clima se lo habían impedido, ahora tendría que explicarle aquello a la obstinada madre del muchacho a quien no quería enfrentar. Aunque el solo hecho de pensar que volvería a ver esos ojos le sonrojaba el rostro. _

_Interrumpió sus pensamientos la señora Mc Kensie quien le preguntó…._ – En que estas pesando Alain?

-Señora Mc Kensie, si supiera la angustia que estoy pasando—_Respondió con ironía_

-Pues no parece que estas angustiado. Es más, hasta te has sonrojado. Acaso se debe alguna mujer?

-No! … para nada! no es lo que usted se imagina – _Respondió Alain con la voz temblorosa y agregó _ – Verá se trata de la madre del niño que traje ayer para cuidar del caballo. Le prometí que estaría de regreso ayer mismo, pero por la tormenta me fue imposible cumplir con mi palabra

-Y que tiene eso de malo? - _Pregunto extrañada la señora Mc Kensie_

-Que esa mujer es una fiera! - _Exclamó Alain_.- Defiende a sus hijos como una leona, pero hay algo en ella que es muy especial

-Pues parece que esa mujer te está trastornando mi querido Alain… –_Le dijo la señora Mc Kensie con picardía_

-Nada de eso!—_Exclamó Alain_.—Lo que menos necesito ahora es complicarme con alguna mujer. Mi compromiso es para con Oscar y su hijo.

/

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de huéspedes André Giuseppe abría los ojos. Era la segunda vez que estaba en una casa tan elegante. Aunque esta vez era diferente. _

_Recordó entonces lo que había prometido a su madre y se calzó con rapidez. Al salir de la habitación escuchó una hermosa y triste melodía. Al parecer el melancólico sonido del piano provenía de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Sintió un enorme deseo en el corazón de conocer al intérprete. Por eso, se aventuró a subir las escaleras hasta que logró estar justo en frente de la habitación de Oscar. Cuando se dispuso a tomar el manubrio de la puerta, una mujer exclamó… _

-Que haces aquí pequeño!

_André se puso muy nervioso y le respondió con monosílabos…_- Pues… yo…

-No debes estar en este lugar. – _Le dijo la señora Mc Kensie con amabilidad_

-Tiene razón, perdone mi imprudencia—_Respondió el niño cabizbajo_

-No te preocupes. En otra oportunidad seguramente podrás conocer a la dama que toca el piano. Es solo que en este momento no se encuentra muy animada para recibir visitas. Comprendes?

-Si señora—_Respondió André recobrando el semblante._

-Ven conmigo—_le dijo la señora Mc Kensie invitándolo al comedor… _– He preparado un delicioso desayuno para ti. Gracias a tu ingenio y dedicación, Noble se está recuperando y esa es una muy buena noticia para esta casa. Estoy muy impresionada contigo muchacho!

-Muchas Gracias señora—_Respondió André algo avergonzado. _

_Al llegar al comedor sus ojos saltaron de la emoción. La enorme mesa estaba colmada de los más deliciosos platillos. Había tortas, Croissants, chocolates…, era la primera vez que veía tanta abundancia. De un salto se sentó en el lugar que habían preparado para él y empezó a probar todo al mismo tiempo._

_Desde la cabecera de la mesa escuchó al señor Joseph decir… _– No pruebes todo al mismo tiempo, te atragantaras!

-Ho! Perdone señor, es solo que jamás había visto tanta comida!

- Bien merecido lo tienes muchacho. Te has ganado cada uno de esos pasteles. Si no fuera por ti Noble estaría sufriendo en este momento

_Interrumpió la conversación la nodriza que terminaba de alimentar al pequeño Luis Joseph. Saludo André con un abrazo efusivo y aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Después de que entregó en brazos de Alain al bebé y se retiró a sus aposentos. André tomó nuevamente su lugar en la mesa y observó al bebito en brazos de su padre. Su corazón se exaltó de tal forma al ver el rostro del bebé, que su apetito voraz desapareció._

_Alain supo interpretar esa emoción del pequeño hombrecito, por lo que le invitó acercarse. Estando de pie en frente del bebé, André sintió una gran alegría en su corazón, y con su manita acaricio suavemente la mano del bebé quien supo corresponder a la caricia apretándole el dedo índice con fuerza._

-Parece que le caes muy bien! – _Dijo Alain con una amplia sonrisa. _

-Es un niño muy fuerte!—_Dijo André mientras le hacía caras graciosas al bebé_

-Puedes visitarlo cuando quieras. El es mi hijo, Luis Joseph es su nombre.

-Es un nombre muy bonito. – _Dijo André e hizo público el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente casi riéndose_ – Sabes Luis Joseph te pareces a mi hermano

_Fue entonces cuando recordó que ya debía estar de regreso en su casa. Por lo que interrumpió los mimos de Alain para el bebé y le dijo… _-Perdone señor Joseph. Pero yo ya debería estar en mi casa. No quiero que mi madre se preocupe

-Tienes razón!—_Exclamó Alain saltando se su silla_. _De inmediato entregó en brazos de la señora Mc Kensie al bebé y salió a toda prisa en el carruaje._

_Durante el trayecto Alain le agradeció al niño lo que había hecho por Noble y le entregó una bolsa con algunas monedas de Oro, pero_ _André le expresó que su deseo era ayudar al caballo y que el dinero no le importaba; por eso no se llevó consigo la bolsa de monedas pese a la insistencia de Alain._

_Este gesto ganó la admiración de Alain y le dijo al pequeño que de ahora en adelante le gustaría que él se encargara del cuidado de los caballos en la mansión. _

_Mientras André estuvo en el establo curando a Noble le comentó al señor Joseph que su deseo más grande era estudiar para llagar a ser un impórtate doctor de animales, por eso Alain le mencionó que no tendría reparo en hacerse responsable de pagar su colegiatura. _

_Esta propuesta llenó de alegría al muchacho, quien prometió hablar con su madre para solicitar el permiso que necesitaba. Esta era la gran oportunidad que tanto había esperado… Cuando llegaron a la posada, Helena y Jazminne los estaban esperando. Ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, por lo que era más que evidente que ese día llegarían muy retrasadas a la plaza._

-Siento mucho haberla hecho esperar Madame, pero ha de saber que la tormenta impidió que trajera a Stephan como había prometido. Le ruego que por favor me disculpe – _Le dijo a Helena cabizbajo_

_Helena muy disgustada le respondió…_- Sabia que pasaría algo así. Solo espero que ya sea suficiente y no vuelva a buscar a mi hijo

-Pero Madame Marie, usted no puede impedir que su hijo haga lo que mejor sabe. Hemos quedado muy impresionados con su trabajo y dedicación… usted no puede…

- Perdóneme señor. – _Respondió con furia y agregó _– Usted no puede venir a mi casa a decirme lo que puedo hacer o no con mis hijos.

-Pero madre! yo… -exclamo _André tratando de calmar la situación_

- Ni una palabra más jovencito. Ya hablaremos más tarde sobre este asunto, y si no es mucha molestia, le agradecería que se retire de mi casa señor Joseph

- Como usted diga Madame. Muchas gracias por su colaboración.

_Pero Alain estaba muy disgustado por la obstinación de esa condenada mujer, entonces desde la puerta le gritó al pequeño…_ - ¡Piénsalo Stephan!, y cuando tengas una respuesta búscame!

_Cuando el carruaje de Alain se desapareció en la distancia. Helena y Jazminne se fueron a toda prisa a la plaza. Mientras caminaban Jazminne comentó _

– Así que mi hermano está forjando su propio camino. ¡Bien por él!...

_Helena detuvo su carrera y tomó del brazo de su hija a quien le dijo…_ – No pienso tolerar más tu grosería jovencita. Evita desafiarme porque no estoy de humor para tolerar tus comentarios punzantes!

_Jazminne le dirigió una mirada asesina y le respondió_… – Suélteme señora!

/

_Cuando llegaron a la plaza la mayoría de los productos ya se habían vendido. Un contingente de soldados había llegado a la ciudad, y habían acabado con todo. Lo peor era que ya no estaban ahí para comprar las patatas por lo que la dueña del negocio en donde Helena trabajaba estaba furiosa. _

_Ese día le dijo…_- Esta es la última oportunidad que tienes Marie. Haz llegado demasiado tarde! sino vendemos el producto se echará a perder!... He tenido muchas consideraciones contigo y mira como me pagas!... Mas te vale que vendas todas las patatas

-Si señora—_Respondió Helena cabizbaja_

-Pero vamos querida que no tenemos todo el día!—_Le dijo la obesa mujer con desdén _

-Estúpida vieja!—_Exclamó en voz baja Jazminne mientras cargaba un costal de patatas sobre su espalda_

- No debes hablar así hija. – _Le dijo Helena mientras ella misma llevaba otra carga del producto_

- Lo digo porque es verdad! Que se ha creído tratándonos de esa forma.

-Te dije que no hables así. Solo empeoras la situación niña inconsciente!

_Jazminne se sintió herida en su orgullo y aceleró el paso hasta que se ubicó en medio de la plaza a casi diez metros de distancia de su madre. _

_Helena trasladó algunas patatas a su canasto y empezó a ofrecerlas a los escasos clientes que aun no se habían retirado. De repente, un contingente de solados rompió filas en frente de la plaza y un grupo de ellos se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba. Uno de los soldados, el más rudo del grupo se le acercó y le dijo…_

-Pero que tenemos aquí. Estas preciosa! No te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?... si lo haces prometo que te sacaré de aquí y no tendrás que vender patatas nunca mas

_Helena ignoró al soldado y siguió ofreciendo las patatas a la venta. Pero entonces el resto de los uniformados se echaron a reír por el desplante que le habían hecho a su líder. Esto hizo que el hombre tomará con fuerza por el brazo a Helena, quien de inmediato reaccionó gritando…_

_-_-Suélteme! Como se atreve!

_Pero el soldado insistió y le dijo…_- Vamos preciosa, no te resistas! He logrado domar a mujeres más fieras y tú no serás la excepción

-Te dijo que la sueltes! - _Fue lo único que se escuchó ante el silencio de los uniformados. La situación era aun más divertida para ellos. Delante del líder del escuadrón, un niño de tan solo nueve años le exigía enérgicamente dejar en paz a la mujer, como si se tratará de un general en jefe._

/

-Señor, mire! una gran cantidad de soldados han llegado a la ciudad – _Le dijo el mayordomo a su amo quien parecía no importarle lo que acontecía afuera de su carruaje. _

-Estaré ausente durante un largo tiempo. Recuerda las instrucciones que te di respecto a la habitación en donde he guardado los objetos de Oscar François

-Si señor…

_De repente se escuchó una gritería. El mayordomo miró por la ventana para averiguar de qué se trataba. Era una patota de soldados que retenían a una mujer que gritaba desesperada…_

- Suelten a mi hijo! No lo golpeen por favor, es solo un niño! Déjenos en paz! Suéltenme!

-Señor, mire… son los soldados! Han tomado a una mujer y su pequeño! —_exclamó angustiosamente el mayordomo_

_Ante la situación el Conde observó la escena y al caer en la cuenta de que un grupo de hombres se aprovechaba de la autoridad que investía su uniforme supo que el erra el único que podía intervenir_. _Ensañarse con una mujer y un niño indefensos era una canallada y algo que él no podía tolerar y aunque era consciente de que los miembros del ejército eran personas incultas y distaban mucho de aquellos que él tuvo a su cargo en la guardia real, eso no les daba el derecho de maltratar a la gente… así que ordenó la detención del carruaje a solo unos metros del callejón en donde estaban golpeando al pequeño y sometiendo a su madre. Con sigilo se acercó hasta donde estaba el hombre que retenía a la mujer y apuntándole con su pistola en la sien le dijo en voz baja…_-Suéltala o te vuelo la cabeza

_De inmediato el hombre soltó a Helena quien corrió en ayuda de Jazminne. Los hombres miraron hacia atrás y al ver que a su compañero le apuntaban con un arma dejaron de golpear al niño que yacía en el suelo inconsciente._

_Girodelle quien aun apuntaba a la cien de uno de ellos les dijo…_- Esto es lo que hace el ejercito del pueblo?, acaso por esto valió la pena toda la sangre que se ha derramado?

_Ninguno de los soldados respondió. Entonces Girodelle de un empujón arrojó al suelo a quien apuntaba con el arma… después de esto los soldados corrieron en todas las direcciones._

_Tomó en sus brazos a Jazminne sin reparar en el rostro de su madre que lloraba desesperada. Solo mencionó que llevaría al niño hasta el hospital y que los siguiera en el carruaje que estaba en frente de la calle._ _El Conde se hizo con uno de los caballos que estaban aparcados junto a la plaza de mercado y al galope se llevó a la pequeña_.

=0=0=0=0=

_En el hospital rápidamente le limpiaron las heridas al niño. Luego Le informaron a Girodelle que si bien tenía heridas profundas no había ningún órgano comprometido._

_El Conde se sintió aliviado al conocer el pronóstico. También sintió un gran deseo en su corazón de ayudar a esas personas, por eso entregó en manos del doctor una buena cantidad de dinero, lo suficiente para garantizar la recuperación del menor. _

_Cuando Helena llegó hasta ahí, Girodelle ya había pagado por adelantado toda la medicina que era necesaria para la recuperación del pequeño y había salido del hospital silenciosamente._

_Cuando estuvo de regreso en su carruaje el mayordomo le preguntó_…- Señor como está el pequeño?

-Estará bien —_Respondió a secas y poniéndose los guantes agregó…_

-Debo irme cuanto antes. La situación es cada vez peor. Dumont, hace algún tiempo me habías sugerido contratar personal para que te ayude en la mansión. Creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.Dile a la madre del pequeño que si desea trabajar en la mansión puede hacerlo como cocinera. No tengo inconvenientes en que se instale con su hijo. Pero no quiero tener más de dos personas en mi casa; solo recuerda que nadie puede entrar en la habitación que he reservado para mis recuerdos…

-Cumpliré con sus ordenes señor—_Respondió el mayordomo haciendo una venia. _

-Ahora debo irme. Ha! y un último favor, regresa este caballo al aparcadero, y quédate con la mujer hasta que su hijo despierte; a mi regreso me contarás como terminó todo este asunto. Hasta entonces Dumont

-Hasta luego Señor.— _El mayordomo que lo conocía des pequeño pensó dentro de sí_ / Parece que no le importara nada en su vida, pero tiene un gran corazón/

/

_Pasaron algunas horas después del ataque. En la pensión André esperaba ansioso a su madre y hermana para explicarles lo que había ocurrido en la mansión del señor Joseph. Además estaba ansioso de contarles lo agradable que había sido para él conocer al recién nacido de la casa. También había llegado el momento de hacerle entender a su madre que no todas las personas del mundo eran malas y que el señor Joseph era una de las buenas. _

_Pero las horas siguieron pasando y no regresaban, para André este retraso era muy extraño, pues su madre y hermana solían llegar exhaustas y hambrientas recién entrada la noche, dudaba que la dueña del puesto de patatas las hubiera hecho trabajar demás por el retraso, por ello empezó a_ preocuparse

=0=0=0=0=

_En el hospital el médico que se había hecho cargo de Jazminne hizo pasar a Helena a la habitación. Ya se habían realizado las suturas correspondientes, y se le habían suministrado algunos calmantes y desinflamatorios. La pequeña yacía sobre la cama con un vendaje que le rodeaba toda la cabeza. Le habían cambiado de ropa debido a que la suya había llegado empapada de sangre_

-Dígame señora cual es el nombre de la pequeña?—_preguntó el médico mientras realizaba las anotaciones del caso._

_Helena se puso nerviosa y le respondió_ – La pequeña?

-Si señora, la pequeña? – _Reiteró el doctor._

_Helena se acercó al médico y en voz baja le dijo_…- Doctor por el amor de Dios, no le diga a nadie que se trata de una niña. Verá, tuvimos que huir de Paris por que nos iban a matar. Desde entonces hemos fingido que mi hija es un niño para que no den con nuestro paradero

_El médico detuvo su escritura y estrujó entre sus manos la pluma, mientras que con la voz resentida le preguntó…_ -Se trata de los revolucionarios verdad? Son ellos los que quieren matarla?

_Helena asintió. Entonces el doctor le dijo en voz baja_… – Malditos alborotadores!. Hasta cuando seguirán persiguiendo y acabando con la gente de bien de este país. No se preocupe señora, su secreto quedará a salvo conmigo. Además el Conde que trajo a su hija hasta aquí me encomendó el cuidado exclusivo de la paciente. Ahora entiendo a que se refería. Despreocúpese, no diré nada a nadie. Dígame, cual es el nombre de su hijo

-Jacques –_Respondió Helena_

-El apellido…

-Te..u..lé —_Respondió una voz infantil debilitada_…

-Haz despertado! –_Exclamó Helena con alegría abalanzándose sobre su hija, besándole con delicadeza la mano_

-Eres un chico muy fuerte Jacques – _Le dijo el médico mientras revisaba los vendajes_. – Te han dado una paliza tremenda. Un niño cualquiera no la habría soportado. De todas maneras tu recuperación llevará mucho tiempo

-Mucho tiempo? – _Respondió Helena con el rostro desencajado_

-Así es señora. Aunque no se ha comprometido ningún órgano vital, dos de sus costillas están fracturadas y por ende tendrá que pasar algunos días en este hospital.

_Helena miró en todas las direcciones. Tenía que tomar el valor para decirle a ese medico que no poseía el dinero para pagar los gastos, entonces preguntó…_- Como pagaremos la cuenta doctor?

-Ho! No se preocupe señora—_Respondió el médico con tranquilidad_—El Conde que lo trajo en brazos ya pagó la cuenta de estadía y las medicinas.

-¡Como dice! – _Respondió Helena con los ojos desorbitados_—Ese hombre pagó todo? Pero….

-Señora, le recomiendo que regrese a su casa y vuelva mañana. Se la ve agotada y seguramente su hijo la necesitará cuando empiece a recuperarse

-Tiene razón el doctor madre – _Le dijo Jazminne con su voz de niña frágil y herida_

-Madre?... /hacia tanto tiempo que no me decías así/ … Esta bien doctor volveré mañana, gracias por todo—

_Luego se acercó a su hija y le besó en la frente_ – Hasta mañana hijo.

_Al salir de la habitación Dumont la estaba esperando tumbado sobre una silla. Al verla le preguntó…_- Como está el pequeño? Ya despertó?

-Así es, muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros – _Respondió Helena _

-No he sido yo señora—_Le respondió el mayordomo_—Ha sido el Conde.

-El Conde. Si ya el médico me habló de él—_Le dijo pensativa_

– Por favor, dígale a su amo que le pagaré en cuanto me sea posible, y que le estoy profundamente agradecida por habernos salvado el día de hoy.

-Se lo diré—_Respondió el mayordomo. Luego observó que Helena se dirigía caminado hacia la puerta y le dijo…_

-Madame, disculpe que la moleste. Pero tengo órdenes estrictas de llevarla hasta su casa y asegurarme que llegue sana y salva

- Le agradezco mucho buen hombre, pero yo puedo volver sola

-Perdone que insista, pero es mi deber. Permita que la lleve –_insistió el mayordomo_

-Está bien. La verdad es que estoy exhausta y necesito descansar. Mañana será un largo día-

_Helena y Dumont subieron a un carruaje y llevaron consigo al caballo que Girodelle había tomado hasta el aparcamiento. Luego se dirigieron hasta la humilde posada en donde vivía Helena con sus hijos. Antes de retirarse el mayordomo prometió regresar al hospital para ver el progreso del pequeño_

_André se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa del comedor en donde algunos trozos de pan estaban dispuestos para la cena. Al sentir que la puerta se abrió se despertó de un salto. Encendió una vela y vio a su madre con el cabello enmarañado y el vestido sucio y ensangrentado _-¡Que ocurrió madre!... Quien te hizo esto?! y mi hermana… Dónde está?..

_Helena no le respondió y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. Apoyó sus codos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente desahogándose por completo. André Giuseppe esperaba una respuesta. Pero como su madre no le respondió nada, se calzó el abrigo y se dispuso a salir… _

-No es necesario que salgas—_Le dijo Helena mientras enjugaba sus lagrimas.- _Siéntate, te contaré que fue lo que nos pasó

_Helena le contó a su hijo todo lo sucedido. Mientras escuchaba, las lágrimas salían por el rostro del chiquillo que sintiéndose impotente empuñaba las manos. Una vez Helena terminó de hablar se puso de pie y empezó a golpear las paredes mientras decía…_ – Yo tengo la culpa. Yo tengo que cuidarlas… Mi hermana… mi pequeña hermana!

_Helena se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó intensamente tomándolo de los brazos y entre sollozos le dijo…_- Tienes que ser fuerte cariño, tenemos que ser fuertes

=0=0=0=0=

_A la mañana siguiente, Helena se levantó temprano. André también hizo lo mismo, pues estaba ansioso por ir a ver a su hermana al hospital_. _Antes de ir con Jazminne, Helena necesitaba hablar con su encargada para explicarle que en su ausencia, su hijo Stephan la reemplazaría en el trabajo. Pero_ _grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a la plaza la mujer le dijo…_

-Así que has tenido el descaro de volver!

-No entiendo a que se refiere señora- _Respondió Helena _

- Ahora te haces la desentendida. Supe que tu hijo ayer tuvo una gresca con los soldados y que en el enfrentamiento apareció un hombre armado. Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea dejar que trajeras a tu mocoso a trabajar!—_le respondió desdeñosamente_

-Un momento! esos soldados eran unos abusadores. Mi hijo es solo un niño, y su único error fue defender a su madre del maltrato de esos hombres. Además el ha trabajado de sol a sol sin quejarse y sin cobrar un centavo

-Puede que tengas razón. - _Respondió la mujer de mala gana_ - pero a mí no me interesa darle trabajo gente buscapleitos. Lo mejor es que te consigas otro trabajo… ya no te quiero ver más aquí!

-Como puede ser tan cruel!- _Exclamó André lleno de ira_ - Es que acaso mi madre le ha robado o a faltado en algo? Acaso no sabe que casi matan a mi hermano?

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Mi negocio es vender alimentos, no ser la niñera de nadie. Vamos fuera de aquí! – _Gritó la mujer_

_Helena entonces tomó del brazo a su hijo y le dijo…_ —Vámonos cariño. Aquí no hay nada para nosotros.

_Caminaron hasta el hospital sin mencionar una palabra. André cabizbajo pensaba en la manera de ayudar a su familia ahora que su madre no tenia empleo; pero que podía hacer él si tan solo era un niño?. Sabía que su sueño de estudiar y de curar a los animales quizá nunca llegaría a cumplirse, que más le daba pensar en ello, ya nada de eso le importaba, y muy a su pesar se trazo un objetivo único para su vida, proteger y cuidar de su madre y de su hermana._

_Cuando estuvieron en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación del hospital en donde estaba Jazminne, Helena le dijo André que no mencionara lo ocurrido en la plaza ya que esa noticia solo empeoraría las cosas, el muchacho asintió y obedeció sin reparo. Apenas cruzaron la puerta Jazminne pudo divisar la negra cabellera de su hermano. Su corazón saltó de la emoción al verlo. André se apresuró a su encuentro y le besó el rostro. Era evidente que aunque diferentes, los hermanos Lazinni se amaban profundamente._

_Lo primero que preguntó la pequeña a su hermano fue_… – Dime, como está el caballo?

_André esbozó una sonrisa y le respondió_ – Supongo que bien. El señor Joseph lo quiere mucho.

-Es el caballo de nuestro padre! eso lo hace tan especial – _Dijo la niña con tristeza_.

_Pero en seguida retomó el aliento y preguntó… _-Volverás verdad? Dime que volverás a esa casa y que algún día le dirás a su dueño que me deje montarlo

-No lo creo posible.- _Repuso Helena enérgicamente y agregó… _- Lo de aquel día fue solo por solidaridad, pero no es conveniente que nos vinculen con vuestro padre, y espero que lo entiendan.

-Pero porque madre! - _Exclamo Jazminne con dificultad y afirmó_ - André supo manejar la situación y nadie se dio cuenta de que se trataba de nosotros. Porque eres tan obstinada!

_Helena se puso de pie y les dio la espalada sin emitir palabra. Entonces Jazminne le preguntó…_

_-_ Y porque estás aquí? No deberías estar ahora en la plaza del mercado? De seguro la vieja te cobrará las patatas que perdimos ayer…

-No te preocupes por eso hermana- _Respondió André_ – Mamá no volverá a ese lugar. Desde ahora seré yo quien trabajará para ustedes

- André! Eres solo un niño.- Dijo Helena con disgusto y agregó – En cuanto tu hermana se recupere buscaré otro empleo y ambos se quedaran en la casa ayudándose el uno al otro. No quiero que nada malo les ocurra nunca más!

-No soy un niño cualquiera madre - _Le dijo mirándola a los ojos_ – Se cómo se cuidan los animales. Tengo dos manos para trabajar… no hace falta mucho tiempo para que llegue a ser un hombre. Además debo decirte que el que señor Joseph me ofreció empleo cuidando el caballo que mi padre.

A cambio de mis servicios se ofreció a pagar mis estudios. Pero ahora le diré que en vez de eso me dé el dinero… así podre asegurarme de que a ustedes no les falte nada

-De ninguna manera lo permitiré André—_Le dijo Helena con serenidad, pero con voz firme_

_André le respondió_…– Perdóname, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Le diré al señor Joseph que trabajaré para el

_Helena se encolerizó, pero tuvo que reprimir su enojo, ya que en ese momento el doctor ingresó en la habitación. Salió como un huracán, estaba realmente molesta y a la vez desesperada. Eran sus hijos, sus pequeños a quienes entregó alma y vida quienes ahora se revelaban a sus órdenes. Pero que podía hacer ella, estaba sola, sin trabajo y en la más absoluta miseria_

/

-Como esta Madame—_Preguntó Dumont sacando a Helena de sus pensamientos._

_Ella esbozando una leve y falsa sonrisa respondió _– Bien, por suerte Jacques se ha despertado con mejor semblante. En estos momentos lo está revisando el doctor

-No me refería a su hijo, me refería a usted. Como se siente?—_Enfatizó el mayordomo_

_Helena guardó silencio por unos instantes. Pero estaba tan molesta, que no dudó en responderle… _– Me siento terrible. Todo esto ha sido culpa mía. No tenía que haber llevado a mi pequeño a trabajar en la plaza. Además me han despedido, no sé qué otra cosa podría pasarme

-Respecto a eso, tengo una propuesta para usted _– Respondió el mayordomo acercándose a ella sutilmente_

-Que clase de propuesta señor? – _Preguntó Helena con desconfianza_

-Ho! No se preocupe, no es lo que usted piensa. Verá, hace un tiempo que estaba buscando alguna persona que se hiciera cargo de las labores culinarias de la mansión y que me ayudara con la limpieza. No había podido contratar a nadie porque el Conde no quiere que alguien más esté en su casa a excepción de mí. El no es una persona muy sociable, pero es un hombre muy bueno; y usted debe ser una persona especial, pues ha sido el mismo Conde quien me ha pedido que le ofrezca este trabajo

-Pero eso es demasiado – _Respondió Helena con desanimo_ – Ese hombre ya se hizo cargo de la cuenta del hospital y de la medicina par mi hijo, sería un abuso de mi parte aceptar ese ofrecimiento…

-No aceptaré una respuesta negativa Madame Marie. Entienda que si no es Usted, el Conde no me dará ninguna otra oportunidad para contratar un ayudante. Si tanto desea pagarle por lo que ha hecho por su hijo, lo mejor que puede hacer es trabajar para nosotros, con eso podrá pagarle en poco tiempo el dinero que le ha facilitado. Además no tendrá que preocuparse por vivienda o comida, en la mansión se le proporcionará todo lo necesario a usted y a su hijo

_Helena repasaba en su mente cada palabra. La idea no era del todo descabellada; trabajando en casa de su benefactor lograría pagarle la deuda y además habría resuelto sus principales preocupaciones, pero antes de aceptar le preguntó… _

-Ha dicho que esta todo dispuesto para mí y para mi hijo, pero ha de saber que no es el único, además de Jacques, esta Stephan, su hermano.

_El mayordomo cayó sobre el sillón en la sala de espera y exclamó…-_- Pero esto lo complica todo Marie!. El Conde solo me autorizó para que además de mí, solo haya dos personas en la mansión

-Eso no va a ser ningún problema Monsieur – _Respondió la voz de un niño_.

-Permita que me presente, soy Stephan el hermano de Jacques. No será necesario que acuda al Conde para que modifique su orden. Yo puedo vivir solo en la pensión. Además también trabajaré para un buen hombre que tiene una mansión cerca del mar

_Helena se quedó en una sola pieza al escuchar las palabras y el tono de voz con la que su pequeño se dirigió al mayordomo. Evidentemente no era un niño cualquiera. A sus escasos nueve años, había visto y vivido demasiadas situaciones difíciles que le habían hecho crecer de repente. La edad de la inocencia solo era un vago recuerdo en la vida de André y Jazminne Lazinni. _

-Que dices madre. Aceptaras el empleo en la mansión del Conde? – _Preguntó el pequeño_

_Helena dudó en su respuesta, pero sabía que esa era su única esperanza, así que muy a su pesar les dijo_

-Está bien lo acepto –_Nunca habría querido separarse de ninguno de sus hijos, no siendo ellos aun pequeños. Pero al ver la actitud de André, la entereza con la que enfrentaba las situaciones, entendió que muy a su pesar tenía que dejarlo volar._

-Muchas gracias! - _Exclamó con alegría Dumont, el mayordomo de la mansión del Conde de Girodelle. _—Cuando lo disponga podrán trasladarse a la mansión. En estos momentos en Conde se ha marchado y seguramente no regresará por un largo periodo, eso nos dará el tiempo que necesitamos para que conozca la casa y aprenda las reglas. De seguro, el pequeño Jacques podrá recuperarse satisfactoriamente

-Seguramente que si—_mencionó Helena con tristeza mientas su mirada se perdía en el horizonte por el ventanal del hospital_

_André se acercó hasta ella la abrazó y le dijo_…- Gracias madre… te amo.

_Helena con lagrimas en los ojos le respondió_ - Y yo a ti mi pequeño…

_Dos semanas después, Jazminne fue dada de alta. Primero, fueron hasta la pensión y desde ahí partieron a la mansión del Conde de Girodelle. _

_Por su pare André Giuseppe iría en busca de el señor Joseph para darle la buena noticia de que finalmente trabajaría para él. _

=0=0=0=0=

_Mientras tanto en Paris se conocía la noticia que el ejército ahora se encontraba bajo las órdenes de la Asamblea. Es decir, bajo la influencia de los líderes revolucionarios, entre ellos Robespiere._

_Esta era la noticia que tanto se había esperado, era la oportunidad para terminar de una buena vez con la monarquía. El ambiente era de júbilo. _

_Robespiere a quien no se le veía por las fiestas ni celebraciones, esa noche decidió asistir a una de ellas. Varios revolucionarios se reunieron en una taberna para celebrar uno de sus primeros triunfos. Saint Just se había encargado de conseguir la información que necesitaba su maestro sobre las damas a las que el mismo había dado muerte, por ello se dirigió hasta su despacho en la secundaria Louis Le Grand, fue entonces cuando uno de los alumnos de la secundaria le dijo que el maestro estaba en una taberna celebrando con algunos allegados la noticia sobre el ejército._

_Saint Just inquieto por el comentario del muchacho se marchó a toda prisa. Cuando llegó a la taberna pudo ver con sus propios ojos que Robespiere se encontraba en el centro del salón sentado en una mesa junto a otros líderes del tercer estado. _

_Robespiere identificó a Saint Just, y desde ahí con un gesto le invitó a sentarse junto a él. Una vez el muchacho se ubicó a su lado le dijo…-_- Te has entrado de la buena noticia?

-Sobre el control del ejército? …-_Respondió el discípulo secamente _

-Si. Qué te parece Saint Just, le hemos quitado todo a ese mequetrefe. A Luis XVI ya no le queda absolutamente nada y con el ejército en nuestro poder la derrota de la monarquía es casi un hecho consumado

-Así es señor –

_Por unos breves instantes los ojos tristes de Saint Just se iluminaron al ver la evidente alegría de Robespiere. Pero una mujer que estaba en el salón se acercó hasta ellos e invitó a bailar a su maestro. Por supuesto Robespiere se negó a bailar; pero la mujer seguía insistiendo e insinuándose sin vergüenza alguna. _

_Saint Just sintió su alma desfallecer. Debía disimular la ira que le producía ver la forma en que otra persona se acercaba a quien él amaba, por ello decidió irse del lugar, se puso de pie y le dijo…_

-Maestro discúlpeme pero creo que esta noche no podré acompañarlo. Mañana lo buscaré para darle el informe que me había solicitado

- Espera un momento Saint Just!—_Le dijo Robespiere casi gritando por encima de la música_—Me iré contigo, creo que la celebración para mí ya ha sido suficiente.

_Cuando estuvieron fuera de la taberna Robespiere comentó..._—No era necesario que nos fuéramos tan rápido. Esa mujer no me inspira ni el más mínimo deseo

_Saint Just detuvo su marcha, conmocionado por las palabras que había escuchado. Entonces le preguntó…_ – Por que dice eso maestro?

-Por qué noté como la mirabas. Vi en tus ojos esa expresión de ira que conozco desde hace tanto tiempo. Puedo adivinar que es lo que estas pensando con tan solo mirarte… Pero no debes preocuparte por eso, viéndolo bien eres tu aun más bello que cualquier mujer que haya visto

-Creo que no es el momento de hacer bromas – _Le dijo Saint Just con disgusto_

-Pero no es ninguna broma. Es lo que pienso, bien sabes que entre nosotros no puede haber secretos.

_Saint Just guardó silencio ante la afirmación de Robespiere, y como un perro que ha sido regañado, bajó la mirada pues era evidente que estaba nervioso._

_Robespiere notando la incomodidad del muchacho le dijo…_- Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo esta noche, hay varios planes que tengo en mente ahora que tenernos el control del ejército y necesito contar con tu ayuda

-Como usted diga maestro. _– Respondió Saint Just mientras montaba en su caballo_

_El camino fue corto hasta llegar a la residencia en donde Robespiere vivía. Si bien la casa pertenecía a uno de los carpinteros de la ciudad, se distinguía por ser un lugar amplio en cuyas ventanas se filtraba el reflejo de la luna sobre el rio Sena. El maestro estaba complacido de que su más allegado aliado estuviera en su refugio, en donde podía escapar de vez en cuando de la presión política y de sus más amargos recuerdos. Le invitó a sentarse y de inmediato le sirvió una copa de coñac._

_A Saint Just no le agradaba ingerir licor, de hecho, apenas probaba la bebida. Pero aquella noche necesitaba hacer algo para contener su deseo, así que bebió un gran sorbo de la copa intentando ahogar con esto el calor que recorría su cuerpo. _

_Robespiere notando que su discípulo intentaba contenerse frente a él le preguntó… _- Cuando empezó todo esto Fiorele?

-Que cosa? – _Respondió el muchacho con la voz temblorosa_

- Hablo de tus sentimientos—_Respondió Robespiere con firmeza_

_Saint just no respondió nada. __Solo guardó silencio _

-No tienes porque disimularlo. No tienes porque evadirlo. Aquí estamos, y seguimos juntos

-Que quiere decir con eso maestro? – _Respondió Saint Just inquieto mientras sentía su corazón escaparse de su boca_

_Robespiere se acercó hasta él lentamente y lo tomó por los hombros apretándolo contra su pecho. Fiorele cerró los ojos aun sin darle la cara, pues cada centímetro de su piel se estremecía al sentir sus manos fuertes. Saint Just finalmente abrió sus ojos y ambos se miraron fijamente, uno esperando la reacción del otro. Entonces fue el maestro quien acercó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios de Saint Just. A esa distancia podía sentir su respiración agitada, y sus manos temblorosas. Luego le susurró al oído_…

-No tengas miedo_ - Después besó su cuello y tocó suavemente el miembro erecto de su discípulo. Saint Just se entregó por completo al deseo de su cuerpo, y abrazándose a Robespiere con la misma fuerza que usaba para asesinar a sangre fría, correspondió a sus caricias._

_Robespiere influenciado por el alcohol y por su hambre de poder, necesitaba asegurarse de contar con la lealtad absoluta de Saint Just, y si era necesario hacerle el amor lo haría sin titubeos. Aquella noche, con el claro de la luna sobre el rio Sena como único testigo, maestro y discípulo cerraron un pacto de lealtad incondicional entregándose uno al otro en un acto de pasión desenfrenada y animal._

_La mañana los encontró abrazados desnudos sobre la alfombra. Robespiere se había despertado primero dejando tendido a Saint Just quien dormía pacíficamente. _

_Fue hasta la cocina, preparó un té para los dos, y como era su costumbre se sentó frente a la ventana a contemplar el paisaje soleado. _

_Los rayos del sol que se filtraron por el ventanal despertaron a Saint Just que casi de un salto procedió a vestirse. Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó hasta que estuvo al lado de su maestro._

_Robespiere lo invitó a sentarse junto a él, le ofreció el té que tenía entre sus manos y le dijo…_ - Sobra decirte que de ahora en adelante solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. Es por eso que he pensado en eres la persona más completa para cumplir con una misión muy importante. Solo confió en ti, y es por eso que no puedes negarte

_Saint Just mirando al horizonte, en la misma dirección en que lo hacia Robespiere le respondió… _ - No podría negarme a nada que tú me pidas

_Robespiere esbozando una leve sonrisa lo tomó de la mano y le dijo…_ – Esta misma tarde te designaré como capitán de la guardia nacional en Briancourt en la Región de Ennes. Es necesario crear un modelo de soldado que sea capaz de hacer todo lo que sea necesario por el bien de la república, y estoy seguro que solo alguien como Fiorele de Saint Just, tiene las agallas suficientes para lograrlo

_Saint Just bajó la mirada contristado por la palabras de Robespiere, Acaso esa noche no había sido importante para el? Pero entendía que antes que cualquier otra cosa, lo más importante para su maestro era la revolución. Por ello y muy a su pesar le respondió…_- Aceptaré de buena gana vuestra designación, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para lograr el objetivo.

-Muchas gracias. – _Le respondió el maestro. _

_Seguidamente Bebió el contenido de su taza y le preguntó… _-Tengo entendido que me estabas buscando porque tienes información de Lady Jarjayes y Marón Glasé de Grandier…

-Así es. Hay varias cosas interesantes en la vida de estas damas… -_Respondió Saint Just con el tono macabro que lo caracterizaba y continuo diciendo…- _Por una parte resultó que Lady Jarjayes era una dama muy influyente en Versalles. No solo por la relación especial de su hija con María Antonieta, sino porque ella misma procedía de una familia conectada directamente con los orígenes de la Dinastía Borbón. Dicha familia le había heredado distintas propiedades en distritos importantes, como Verennes y Normandía

-Interesante…

-Lo es más aun el hecho de que hace poco estuvo en contacto con el letrado de su familia para modificar ciertos detalles de su testamento. Pero por desgracia, se me fue la mano con el hombre que me brindó esta información y no pude obtener más de lo que le he dicho

-Lo torturaste? – _Preguntó Robespiere como si antecediera la explicación de Saint Just_

-Ya conoce mis métodos. _– Respondió socarronamente_

- No discutiré que aunque extremos funcionan cuando se busca información confidencial. Y de Grandier, que información me tienes?

-Esa información la obtuve de una manera más diplomática – _Respondió con una leve sonrisa, y agregó…_- Le sorprenderá saber que esa mujer esté relacionada directamente con la deserción de nuestro querido Bernard Chatelet

-De qué forma? … _Preguntó Robespiere intrigado_…

-Pues el lacayo de los Jarjayes resultó ser un asqueroso aristócrata después de todo. Grandier era nieto de un poderoso Duque en Arras, y como alguien lo mandó al infierno tempranamente, fue su abuela quien se hizo con toda la riqueza…

-Interesante…

-Si. Pero ahí no termina todo. Parece que Chatelet logró convencer a la anciana para administrar sus bienes, y ahora que está muerta, ha quedado en plena libertad de hacer lo que quiera con esa fortuna. Quien lo diría… Chatelet resultó ser igual o peor que las alimañas a las que combatimos…

_Robespiere guardó silencio y dentro de sí pensó…_/ Madre… Resultó que todo aquello de lo que nos privaron paso a manos de alguien que quizá le dé un buen uso. No es mi interés hacerme con ese dinero, todo lo que venga de quien te despreció me repugna/

-Maestro esta escuchándome?...—_Repetía Saint Just en voz alta mientras sacaba a Robespiere de sus cavilaciones…_

-Ho! Perdona, solo me estaba imaginando que estará haciendo ahora Chatelet como potentado…

-De eso mismo le hablaba. Podemos considerarlo un traidor, y vengarnos por dejar el movimiento…

-De ninguna manera Saint Just. Déjalo así por el momento. Chatelet nos sirve más vivo que muerto

_Pero otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente_ / Además, siendo el administrador de los bienes de e André Grandier, está en la obligación de buscar a sus descendientes, y por ende, tendré la oportunidad que tanto he soñado de volver a verte,… mi querida Helena./

=0=0=0=0=

_Esa misma tarde mientras en el cuartel general de la guardia nacional se designaba oficialmente a Saint Just como Capitán, algunos aristócratas aun fieles a sus reyes se reunían secretamente en una mazmorra. Encabezando la reunión estaba el Conde Fersen de Suecia. También estaba presente el General Builé y se esperaba la llegada de dos invitados más. Quien primero apareció fue el Conde de Girodelle, quien había recibido una carta de Fersen en la que le convocaba a una reunión de carácter confidencial. Unos minutos más tarde hizo su aparición el General Jarjayes, quien había recibido una misiva similar. El motivo de la reunión no era otro que organizar el escape de los reyes quienes ahora corrían grave peligro alojados en las Tullerias._

_El conde Fersen toma la palabra en la reunión dirigiéndose a los presentes absolutamente convencido de sus palabras…_

- Estimados amigos, en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí. Sé que no es fácil reunirnos en estos tiempos, pero ustedes saben que el motivo es noble. Quiero agradecer especialmente la presencia del General Jarjayes y del Conde de Girodelle, ya que sin ellos me _sería imposible llevar a cabo el plan que he diseñado para sacar a los reyes de Francia y llevarlos sanos y salvos al exilio en Austria. Me he puesto en contacto con el emperador, quien está dispuesto a brindarnos todo su apoyo para que Luis XVI y su familia, puedan re establecer la monarquía francesa desde ahí. Si observan el plano que hemos diseñado con el general Builé, la fuga de los reyes será un hecho cuando atraviesen la región de Chalons. Ahí el comando de Dragones Alemanes a cargo del General se encargará de custodiar a sus majestades hasta la frontera._

-Pero como pretendes que lleguen hasta Chalons?- _Preguntó con angustia el General Jarjayes_

-Ya he pensado en ello mi estimado General. He hablado con la Baronesa de Korff quien accedió acreditar a los reyes como sirvientes para no levantar sospechas en los controles de la guardia nacional—_Respondió Fersen_

-Creo que es una idea descabellada. No estoy de acuerdo con un escape intempestivo. Necesitamos tiempo, armas y mas aliados – _Exclamó el general Jarjayes _

_Todos en el salón guardaron silencio; entendían que las intenciones de Fersen eran las mejores, pero el General Jarjayes tenía razón en cuanto a que un escape semejante debía planearse con la cabeza fría, analizando cada movimiento, pues un error sería fatal._

_Pero Fersen estaba desesperado ante los rostros dubitativos de los nobles y les dijo… _ - No podemos esperar más tiempo, después del incidente de Nancy, los ánimos están más caldeados entre los revolucionarios. No tardaran en convencer al pueblo para darle muerte a sus majestades!

_Los generales presentes empezaron a hablar entre si. Intercambiaban opiniones sobre cómo debía llevarse a cabo la operación. _

_Girodelle quien desde un rincón de la habitación había observado todo, se acercó hasta donde estaba Fersen y le dijo…_- Todo esto es únicamente por Antonieta verdad?

Fersen solo asintió.

_Entonces Girodelle le dijo en voz baja_… -Escucha, se que el amor puede cegarnos al punto de perder la cabeza. Creo que te estás apresurando con todo esto. Recuerda que el pueblo no perdonará que sus reyes no enfrenten el juicio que merecen

-Entonces por qué estás aquí Girodelle? –_Pregunto con tristeza el Conde_

_Girodelle le respondió_…- Estoy aquí porque no puedo dejar de lado lo que soy. Además la barbarie de la revolución está llegando a límites insospechados, toman lo que quieren cuando quieren, no respetan ni siquiera a los niños… he visto como los soldados se aprovechan de su investidura en nombre de la revolución para hacer lo que se les antoja con la gente…simplemente no lo puedo tolerar, y sé que ella tampoco lo habría admitido

-Te refieres a Oscar, no es así?—_Preguntó Fersen_

_Girodelle solo guardó silencio y se retiró nuevamente a su lugar. _

_Entonces el general Builé tomo la palabra y dijo en voz alta…_- Aunque hay algunos detalles que ajustar, estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Fersen para la liberación de los reyes. Puede contar conmigo y con la lealtad de mi regimiento para llevar a cabo la tarea que nos asigne.

Fersen asintió a la afirmación de Builé, pero una voz firme se escuchó en todo el salón…

-Es una verdadera locura. Creo que en esta oportunidad no podré apoyarlos. Aun así espero que logren su cometido – _Con estas palabras el General Auguste de Jarjayes se retiró de la sala_

_Fersen con el rostro desencajado, dirigió su mirada a Girodelle y le preguntó…_

- Tu nos apoyaras?

_Girodelle tomó una bocanada de aire y respondió_… -Aunque coincido con el pensamiento del General Jarjayes, es mi deber como Noble colaborar con todo aquello que sea de provecho para mi nación; así que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para logar el éxito de la misión

-Bien Girodelle, agradezco profundamente tu confianza—_Exclamó Fersen y agregó_…- Tu tarea será esperarnos en la frontera con Austria. Mi hermana Sophie te estará esperando allí; ya tiene que haber recibido la carta con mis instrucciones, ella se encargará de los príncipes mientras se declara el exilio

-Esta bien, mañana mismo partiré hacia la frontera. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes amigo mío. – _Con estas palabras el Conde de Girodelle dejó el recinto_

_Unos minutos más tarde salieron de las mazmorras el General Buile y el Conde Fersen. El trabajo que les esperaba seria arduo y cada detalle era de vital importancia. Nada podía fallar._

=0=0=0=0=0=

-Sea usted bienvenida a la mansión madame Marie—_Eran las palabras que decía Dumont, el mayordomo del Conde de Girodelle mientras Helena y Jazminne llegaban al portón de la residencia. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una hermosa propiedad donde el más mínimo detalle estaba cuidadosamente pensado. Aun así, Helena no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeño, que A muy temprana edad debía iniciar su camino solo. La despedida de André con su madre y hermana fue una escena desgarradora. La pequeña familia Lazinni embargada por el llanto y la tristeza de separarse, había prometido mantener el contacto siempre que les fuera posible._

_Dumont retomó su discurso llamando la atención de Helena…_

- Madame, en la mansión solo vivimos el conde de Girodelle y yo. Este es el comedor que data de la época de Luis XIV; Sobre la chimenea puede observar la pintura del extinto Conde de Girodelle padre y su vástago cuando se inició en la guardia real. Más adelante se encuentra la cocina y la salida a la parte trasera de la casa, en donde podrá instalarse en la zona de servicio. Venga conmigo, le mostraré los pisos superiores…

_Helena estaba impresionada por la suntuosidad del lugar que le recordaba muchísimo aquella época en la mansión del Conde Fersen en Paris. En aquella época se había propuesto superarse día con día, estudiar, ser una persona culta y aprovechar la oportunidad que le daba Fersen, quien más que su amo se había convertido en su amigo, por ello lo recordaba con profundo cariño._

-Esta puerta conduce a la habitación del Conde. De ella me encargo personalmente ya que mi amo es una persona muy delicada al trato, es meticuloso con los detalles y podría decirse que prefiere la soledad. La puerta de en frente es el estudio, ahí pasa largas jornadas leyendo y escribiendo; seguramente tendrá que limpiar este lugar con regularidad, pues el Conde pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo aquí…, Las dos puertas del fondo son las habitaciones de huéspedes, de estas les recomiendo su mantenimiento, pues en esta mansión aun no tenemos el honor de recibir a ningún invitado. Bueno, eso sería todo madame —_Terminaba su exposición Dumont, quien poniéndose delante de Helena se dispuso a bajar las escaleras_

-Un momento – _dijo Helena_– Disculpe Mesie Dumont, pero creo que se le olvidó indicarme la habitación que se encuentra al fondo del pasillo

-Que habitación?—_dijo el mayordomo_

-Aquella… -_Helena se dirigió hasta el lugar que señalaba. Cuando estuvo frente al picaporte Dumont exclamo a toda voz_ -no!.

-No?... _Pregunto con extrañeza_

_Dumont llego a zancadas a la puerta y se aseguró de ponerla bajo llave. Inmediatamente agregó… _– Fue un descuido de mi parte. Marie, es importante que entienda que bajo ningún concepto puede ingresar en esta habitación. El Conde tiene terminantemente prohibido que alguna persona siquiera se atreva a ingresar, es su lugar privado y único, lo comprende

_Helena guardó silencio y dentro de sí pensó _…/Resulta que mi benefactor es una persona que guarda muchos secretos, en eso se parece a mí, que ni siquiera puedo ser yo misma frente al mundo/

-Ahora venga conmigo, los llevaré hasta vuestras habitaciones. Y… el pequeño Jacques?

/

-How! Es increíble, este lugar es asombroso!—_Se escucharon desde el segundo piso los gritos de Jazminne _-Madre, este lugar lo tiene todo. Mira, el Conde tiene infinidad de sables y pistolas. Crees que algún día pueda llegar a tener uno de estos?

-Claro que no! – _Dijo Helena con firmeza_

-Por qué no, madame—_Replicó Dumont con amabilidad_ - Su hijo tiene muy buena forma, de seguro cuando sea un hombre podrá enlistarse. Además es un chico muy valiente al enfrentarse a los soldados de la Asamblea Nacional. El Conde quedó impresionado con él

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo con que alguno de mis hijos haga parte de toda esta locura. Considero que hay vías más civilizadas para resolver los problemas que nos aquejan. Aunque hay ciertas personas que si deberían ser combatidas_- Dijo Helena bajando la voz_

-A quien se refiere madame – _Preguntó inquieto el mayordomo_

-A ninguna persona en particular—_Contestó Helena con rapidez, mientras se dibujaba en su memoria el rostro de Saint Just._

-Jacques, ayuda al señor Dumont con las maletas!

-Si madre…- _Contestó Jazminne, aun conmocionada por el cuarto de honor de la mansión Girodelle. _

_Antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, Helena miró todo lo que la rodeaba y pensó…_ /–Quien será el dueño de esta casa?, hubiera querido ver su rostro el día en que nos salvó. Será tan apuesto como se ve en la foto?... Pero no! a estas alturas debe ser un hombre mayor. Seguramente un aristócrata como todos los demás. Creo que jamás me volveré a tener la fortuna de conocer a un noble como Fersen/

=0=0=0=0=

_Eran las diez de la mañana cuando André Giuseppe encarnando al personaje que su madre le había impuesto, llegó a la mansión de quien le había ofrecido una oportunidad de trabajo. _

_En ese momento Alain se encontraba en los aposentos de Oscar, sentado frente al lecho con Luis Joseph en brazos. Oscar tocaba el piano, pero sus ojos parecían mirar a otro lado, y su mente no podría estar más lejos. Una vez detuvo sus dedos, tomó a su bebé y lo acarició con ternura; pero su mirada seguía vacía, sin ningún brillo. Alain se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ella y en esa posición le dijo… _

– No puedes seguir así Oscar. Desde que supimos lo de tu madre y la señora Grandier has estado encerrada. No hablas con nadie, no recibes a nadie…

-Acaso tu no hiciste lo mismo cuando murió Diane? -_Respondió Oscar con reproche_

-Lo mío es diferente. Yo… a mi hermana la amaba. Me había encargado de ella desde que nuestro padre nos abandonó. Fui yo quien la cuidó hasta que se hizo toda una mujer. Pero Diane no dependía de mí cuando decidió quitarse la vida, para ese entonces ella era una persona adulta, consiente de todo lo que hacía. No debo negarte que tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que yo entendiera que ella misma fue tomó la triste decisión de abandonarnos a mí y a mi madre… Pero tú…Oscar, este niño depende de ti.

-No es cierto!—_Gritó Oscar alterada_ - Que puedo ofrecerle yo, si ni siquiera pude proteger a mi madre y a mi nana!, Responde Alain, que puedo ofrecerle yo, si ni siquiera pude salvarle la vida a su padre!...Dime, que puedo ofrecerle yo, cuando ni siquiera puedo alimentarlo sin mencionar el hecho de que jamás podré darle una vida normal porque ni siquiera estaré ahí para verlo crecer…!

_Oscar reposó al pequeño sobre el lecho y se alejó envuelta en llanto hasta el balcón de su habitación. Alain la siguió hasta ahí y la tomó por los hombros colocándose por detrás de su espalda. Seguidamente la abrazó a y suavemente giró la esbelta figura de Oscar hasta tenerla frente a él. Se miraron por unos segundos buscándose. _

_Alain enjugó las lagrimas de su comandante, y sin darse cuenta de lo que su cuerpo hacia, tocó con sus labios los de ella entregándose tiernamente en un corto pero intenso beso. Luego le susurró…_

- Quizá puedes ofrecerle más de lo que a simple vista vez…

_Oscar se quedó congelada. No sabía que decir frente a la demostración de amor de su amigo y confidente, ella aunque conocía sus sentimientos, jamás hubiera imaginado que llegarían a ese punto._

_Alain identificó la expresión de angustia en el rostro de Oscar, entonces salió de la habitación. En el pasillo estaba la señora Mc Kensie, quien no realizó ningún comentario. Pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, su rostro blanco cual hoja de papel por la escena que sin querer había visto decía más que mil palabras. _

_Alain intentando quitar la tensión que se apoderaba de su querida protectora le preguntó_… -Buscaba algo señora Mc Kensie?

-Ho!, disculpa Alain. No quise interrumpirlos. Pero el chiquillo que cuidó de Noble el día que ocurrió la lesión esta esperándote abajo. Dice que es un asunto importante

_Alain emocionado al saber que se trataba de Stephan, bajo a su encuentro, olvidándose por unos instantes de lo que había ocurrido con la esposa de su mejor amigo_

_/_

-No puedo creerlo, eres tú!... qué alegría verte pequeño!

-Le agradecería que no me diga pequeño señor Joseph.- _Respondió André muy serio, ante la calurosa bienvenida _

-Ho! discúlpame, no fue mi intensión ofenderte. Supongo que hablaste con tu madre sobre mi oferta verdad?

- Si señor. Pero temo que tendremos que hacer algunos cambios en cuanto a la paga _Alain arqueó una ceja intrigado por la formalidad en la que el pequeño se dirigía a él; entonces lo invitó a sentarse, y pidió a la señora Mc Kensie servir un té para su invitado. _

_Retomando la conversación preguntó…_- Bien, cuales son los cambios que pretendes?

_André tomo una bocanada de aire y le respondió_… -Temo que no podré aceptar su ofrecimiento de pagar mis estudios. Entenderá que la situación actual de mi familia no es la mejor, por ello es necesario que reciba el dinero

-Entiendo—_Respondió Alain con el rostro ensombrecido. El entendía perfectamente la situación del niño y no podía dejar de sentirse identificado con lo que le ocurría. El mismo había sufrido la falta de un padre y había tenido que asumir ese rol con su hermana. Haberse hecho responsable de su familia aun siendo tan pequeño, le había robado Alain sus sueños y aspiraciones, pero también le había hecho madurar y encarar la vida de una forma sobresaliente. Pero era consciente que el niño que tenia frente a sus ojos era una persona especial, alguien fuera de lo común. Había que cruzar un par de palabras con él para darse cuenta de que era sumamente inteligente y perspicaz. Entonces le pidió que lo esperara en la sala, ya que tenía algo que hablar con la señora Mc Kensie. _

_André aguardaba en silencio el regreso del señor Joseph, cuando de repente sus oídos escucharon nuevamente la melodía del piano. Estuvo escuchando la música por casi quince minutos sin moverse de su lugar, pero aun no se borraba de su memoria el intento fallido de aquella mañana. _

_Su curiosidad terminó ganándole la partida. Se movió sigilosamente por en medio del salón asegurándose de que nadie le observara. Luego miró por la ventana y distinguió la figura del señor Joseph y la Señora Mac Kensie conversando en el jardín; seguidamente subió las escaleras, y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación de donde provenía el sonido. _

_Se acercó hasta el instrumento sin ser percibido por el pianista que estaba muy concentrado en su interpretación. Lentamente levantó su mirada y observó un cabello rubio… y ese rostro... Recordó aquel soldado que lloraba en frente de la tumba de su padre. Como olvidar a quien en su abrazo le había reconfortado en el día más triste de su corta vida. _

_Conmocionado por el inesperado encuentro solo dijo en voz baja _– Oscar François de Jarjayes

_El sonido del piano se detuvo. Oscar miró a su izquierda y se encontró con esos ojos verdes, tan expresivos y hermosos como los del amor de su vida. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, ambos se miraron con detenimiento y se reconocieron. Los ojos zafiro de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y emoción y con la voz temblorosa le preguntó…. _

– André?.. Tu eres el hijo mayor de André?

_André Giuseppe le respondió_…- Lo soy, Oscar François.

_Oscar se puso de pie, y se acercó lentamente hasta el muchacho. Le tocó suavemente el rostro para comprobar que no se trataba de un espejismo. André tan emocionado como ella le acarició la mano mientras aun acariciaba su mejilla y en cuestión de segundos se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y la abrazó efusivamente. Ella correspondió a su abrazo de la misma forma. Luego le preguntó… _

-Que haces aquí pequeño, como es que lograste encontrarme?

_André sin soltarse de su abrazo le respondió_…- Pensé que habías muerto!...

-No pequeño, estoy viva!. –_le respondió Oscar mientras se separaba de él para observar su rostro, luego esbozó una leve sonrisa y exclamó con ternura …_- Eres idéntico a tu padre

_André se sonrojó ante el comentario de Oscar. Luego se sentaron sobre el sillón de la habitación y la dama procedió a preguntarle_-Dime André, en donde están tu madre y tu hermana?

-Es una historia muy larga y penosa Lady Oscar—_Respondió el pequeño bajando la mirada_

-Cuéntame André, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti. _– Le dijo ansiosa_

- Mi madre y mi hermana están bien. Gracias a Dios los matones de Saint Just no lograron capturarnos cuando salimos de la mansión Jarjayes. Nosotros estuvimos ahí hasta el día en que nos conocimos en la tumba de mi padre. Mi bisabuela nos protegió de esa gente y fue gracias a ella que logramos huir. Llegamos a la ciudad de Normandía unos días después y hemos estado viviendo aquí desde entonces. Luego mi madre decidió cambiar nuestros nombres por seguridad y ella misma también lo hizo. Nadie que nos conoció en el pasado sabe de nuestra existencia, pues aun ternemos miedo de que Saint Just nos mate.

El señor que me acogió aquí lo conocimos en la plaza de mercado en donde hasta hace poco trabajaba mamá. Ahora ellas están en la casa de un Noble que salvó a Jazminne de una golpiza, y considerando como están las cosas, estoy seguro de que ahí estarán a salvo.

-Ya veo—_Respondió Oscar pensativa. _

-De manera que tú fuiste el muchacho que curó la lesión de Noble verdad?

-Así es—_Respondió André_

-Pero si aquí estas muchacho!—_Exclamó Alain mientras ingresaba en los aposentos de Oscar_

_André se puso nervioso y respondió…_- Discúlpeme señor, yo escuché la música y sentí curiosidad…

-No lo reprendas Joseph. – _Dijo Oscar con vehemencia, poniéndose delante del muchacho con la misma expresión que solía aparecer en el rostro de Helena. Gesto que identificó Alain, recordando por unos breves instantes aquella hermosa mujer._

- No lo haré… _Respondió cariñosamente y agregó _-Ya que estamos todos aquí, quiero anunciarles que a partir de este momento, Stephan trabajará para nosotros en las caballerizas

- Como osas decir con tanta alegría que un niño pequeño se encargue de los caballos – _Exclamó Oscar con enojo_

-No, por favor Lady Oscar. No malinterprete las intensiones del señor Joseph—_Dijo André con suplica tomándola por el brazo…_ – He sido yo quien ha venido a buscar el trabajo. El señor Joseph ha sido una persona muy buena y yo estaré gustoso de cuidar de los caballos

-Estas seguro pequeño?...—_Le dijo Oscar poniéndose a la altura del muchacho_

- Lo estoy mi Lady—_Respondió haciéndole una venia. _

-Bien, pues si das tu consentimiento, Stephan podrá quedarse con nosotros. Además tengo una buena noticia para ti pequeño—_Dijo Alain con alegría._

-Buena noticia?

-Así es. La señora Mc Kensie, aceptó que me ayudes en su hacienda. Así podré tener más tiempo para estar con mi hijo. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que no tendrás que dejar de lado tus estudios. Es decir, podrás estudiar y cuidar de Noble, pero recibirás la paga por tu trabajo en la hacienda Mc Kensie

-Pero el resto de los caballos ?—_Preguntó el niño con angustia _

-No te preocupes por ellos –_Dijo Oscar con una amplia sonrisa_ – Yo me encargaré, tu solo debes velar por el bienestar de Noble

_André asintió alegre al comentario de Oscar y sin mediar palabra se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella estrechándola por la cintura en su abrazo de niño. Oscar mientras se emocionaba con las demostraciones de afecto de André, le tocaba con ternura la cabeza y pensaba dentro de sí _/ Tan azabache como su pelo, tan espigado como era su padre… André, prometo que lo protegeré y le daré todo mi amor/

-Stephan, quiero presentarte a mi hijo.

_La señora Mc Kensie trajo hasta los aposentos a Luis Joseph y lo entregó en brazos de su madre. Óscar acercó al bebé hasta los brazos de André Giuseppe y le dijo…_

- Tómalo, este es mi único hijo fruto de mi matrimonio con André Grandier

-A….n….dré…. Gran…..dier…- _Dijo incrédulo el muchacho_

-Así es. Joseph es su padre adoptivo – _Dijo Oscar con seguridad y alegría _

_Alain disimuladamente la tomó por el brazo, dejando a la Señora Mc Kensie y a Stephan en la habitación. Una vez cerró la puerta tras de sí le dijo en susurros…._

—Acaso has perdido la cabeza!, como se te ocurre decirle a este pequeño que tu nombre es Oscar y que has tenido un hijo de André!, no entiendes lo peligroso que es para todos que alguien sepa que aun vives

-Pero solo es un niño – _Le respondió en susurros_

-Niño o no, sabes muy bien que nadie puede conocer nuestro paradero—_Le dijo Alain apretando con más fuerza su brazo_

-Sé lo que hago, y no necesito que supervises mis acciones – _Le dijo soltándose de su mano _

-Puedo entender que el parecido del muchacho con André te haya perturbado, pero por eso mismo no podemos…

-¡Ya cállate Alain! – _Le gritó._

_Alain no podía entender la actitud de Oscar, él solo quería protegerla pero al parecer ella no lo entendía. Solo se empeñaba en seguir aferrada al recuerdo de André y a todo aquello que se lo evocara sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Entonces levantó la mirada y bajó a los establos, ensilló uno de los caballos y salió de la mansión al galope. _

_Oscar regresó nuevamente a la habitación y se sentó Junto André, posando uno de sus brazos por detrás de los hombros del pequeño_ _y recobrando su momentánea alegría le preguntó_

– Que te parece el bebé?

-Es precioso… ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que eres muy parecido a mi hermana…

-Los dejaré solos un momento _– Dijo la señora Mc Kensie mientras se retiraba en silencio de los aposentos._

_Oscar cerciorándose de que la señora Mc Kensie estuviera lejos le dijo con alegría al niño…- _Es tu hermano André, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés cerca de él

-Un hermano, mi hermano… una pieza de mi padre…! yo también soy muy feliz Lady Oscar.

=0=0=0=0=

_Pasaron varias semanas desde la llegada de Helena y Jazminne a la mansión del Conde de Girodelle en Normandía. Afortunadamente Jazminne se había recuperado por completo y disfrutaba muchísimo estar en un lugar en el cual podía sentirse segura. Aunque la relación con su madre había mejorado, Jazminne seguía siendo un misterio para Helena_.

_André también disfrutaba mucho su trabajo cuidando de Noble, jugando con su hermanito y leyendo libros con Lady Oscar. Durante ese tiempo el estado de salud de Oscar había mejorado, se la veía radiante y de mejor semblante, aunque en la soledad de su habitación la realidad era otra. _

_Alain estaba siempre al cuidado de Luis Joseph, se había tomado muy en serio su papel de padre, y se esmeraba por estar junto a él después de las extenuantes jornadas de trabajo en la hacienda Mc Kensie. _

_Después de que André había llegado a la mansión, su relación con Oscar había cambiado notoriamente. Se dirigía a ella cuando era estrictamente necesario evitando a toda costa una conversación privada. Oscar estaba realmente molesta por el comportamiento errático de Alain, sabía que le debía una disculpa pero él se había encargado de ahogar toda posibilidad de dialogo. _

_Ese día, André le pidió permiso a Oscar para regresar a su casa más temprano, pues tenía muchas ganas de ver a su familia. Ella sin dudar le otorgó el permiso, y fue hasta los aposentos de Alain para informarle la novedad…_

-Alain, estas ahí?—_Preguntó Oscar desde la puerta, pero nadie respondió_, _así que se aventuró abrirla, encontrando Alain profundamente dormido sobre el lecho con el pecho descubierto. Se quedó mirando por unos instantes el pecho de su amigo, reparando en él hasta el último detalle, estremeciéndose en silencio… Pero cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de Alain y de inmediato se reprendió mentalmente_ -/Es Alain!, que es lo que te pasa!/

_Alain abrió lentamente sus ojos y le preguntó…_ -Que estás haciendo aquí?

_Oscar le dio la espalda le respondió_ – Necesito hablar contigo.

-Espérame en el comedor – _Le dijo él con desanimo_

-No, necesito hablar contigo en privado, vístete… te espero en las caballerizas _– Le dijo Oscar retirándose a toda prisa de la habitación _

_Unos minutos después, Alain se presentó en los establos y mirando en todas las direcciones le preguntó a Oscar_…-Donde está Stephan?

-Me pidió el día libre para ver a su familia...—_Respondió casi de inmediato_

-Ho, bueno. Hoy tendré más trabajo de lo normal. Dime, que quieres hablar conmigo

-Alain desde hace varias semanas noto que me estas evitando. Acaso ocurrió algo, o estás en desacuerdo con alguna cosa?

-No sé por qué lo dices – _Le respondió bajando la mirada_

-Es por lo que ocurrió ese día?—_Preguntó Oscar_

-Por la discusión? –_Repuso Alain_ – No te preocupes por eso. A veces suelo excederme en mis tratos

-No me refería a la discusión precisamente _–Afirmó Oscar mientras acariciaba a uno de los caballos, simulando no estar muy interesada en la reacciones de Alain_

-Entonces a que te refieres? – _Le respondió él mientras se sentaba sobre una pila de heno_

-Me refiero al beso que nos dimos en mi habitación

_Alain se quedó en una sola pieza. El había pensado que aquel beso no le había importado. De hecho ese mismo día, después de la discusión del pasillo, había estado bebiendo en una taberna intentando olvidar aquel momento…regresó de sus recuerdos y le dijo _

-Te ruego que me perdones, no fue mi intensión ofenderte

_Oscar caminó hasta quedar en frete de él y le dijo con serenidad…_

– Solo quiero que no vuelva a pasar. No quiero que te confundas, ni que te hagas falsas esperanzas conmigo. Bien sabes que tengo los días contados y que no me está permitido pensar en el amor de un hombre. Por otra parte, eres el padre de mi hijo y un amigo muy querido, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar.

_Alain con los ojos clavados al piso le respondió…_

- Ten la seguridad de no volverá a ocurrir.

_Oscar se sintió aliviada, y procedió a sentarse junto a él sobre el heno…_

_- _Bien, estando las cosas claras, no me interesa que sigamos tratándonos con tanta frialdad. Eres mi mejor amigo y mi familia… así que te pido que vuelvas a ser el mismo Alain de siempre…

_Alain levantó la mirada y esbozó una leve sonrisa_…- Es una orden?

-Es una orden! – _Respondió Oscar sonriente._

=0=0=0=0=

-Hijo, mi pequeño, que alegría verte… estas enorme!, si supieras como te hemos extrañado!

-Hermano!... tenía tantos deseos de estar contigo… Me haces mucha falta cerebrito

-Gracias a las dos, también las extraño. Pero no le he pasado mal, estoy muy contento de trabajar en casa del señor Joseph

-Es bueno contigo? – _Preguntó Helena mientras servía una taza de té sobre la mesa_

- Lo es, él y su esposa – _Respondió André mientras tomaba un sorbo _

-Su esposa? – _Preguntó Helena con extrañeza_

-Así es madre, el señor Joseph tiene una esposa muy hermosa y un bebé. Pero díganme como les ha ido en la casa de ese señor?

-Estupendamente. –_Respondió Jazminne_—Es una hermosa casa, y su dueño, el Conde de Girodelle es un militar destacado… tiene muchos sables y pistolas

-Eso no es lo más importante—_Dijo Helena mientras tomaba entre sus manos la mano de su hijo _– Lo más importante es que estamos seguras y que ahora podemos vivir tranquilas

_André guardó silencio y por unos breves instantes sintió nostalgia, entonces exclamó _-Madre quisiera que nos prepararas un poco de pan. Aunque el pan en la mansión es muy sabroso, nada se compara al el pan que tú haces

-Pero hijo, con que voy hacerlo? No tienes harina, ni huevos… - _Respondió ella mientras examinaba la alacena _

-Puedes ir a comprarlos madre. Mira. Aquí está la paga de este mes, con esto será suficiente para que puedas hacer el pan y comprarte un lindo vestido

-Gracias hijo – _Dijo Helena mientras recibía en sus manos la bolsa con la monedas que había recibido André por su trabajo en los campos Mc Kensie_.

-Está bien, iré a comprar los ingredientes…

_Apenas Helena salió de la habitación Jazminne le preguntó…_- Como está en caballo de mi padre? Cuando lo traerás para que pueda montarlo?

-Lo haré en cuando pueda —_Le susurró mientras miraba por la ventana cerciorándose de que Helena ya hubiera salido del edificio_

-Hay algo más importante que debes saber hermana. Se trata de Lady Oscar de Jarjayes

-Lady Oscar, la esposa de papá?—_Le preguntó la pequeña con los ojos exaltados_

-Así es. Lady Oscar vive en la casa del señor Joseph!, y por si fuera poco tiene un hijo!

-Lady óscar se casó con ese hombre y ahora tiene un hijo suyo? y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? – _exclamó Jazminne con desdén_

-No pienses en lo que le dije a mi madre hermana. Lady Oscar vive en esa casa, pero ella no está casada con el señor Joseph. De hecho, su hijo tampoco es de él…

-Que quieres decirme? – _Preguntó Jazminne intrigada_

-Que el bebé es nuestro medio hermano Jazminne, Lady Oscar estaba embarazada cuando nuestro padre murió!

-Como puede ser!—_Exclamó asombrada por la noticia_ – Pero, que te dijo Lady Oscar, te reconoció?

-Si Jazminne, ella aun se acuerda de nosotros. Pero no te preocupes, nuestro secreto está a salvo. Ella también está huyendo de los revolucionarios.

-Dime André cuándo podré ver a mi hermano?—_Preguntó la pequeña ansiosa_

-Ya encontraremos la oportunidad. Solo que mamá no puede enterarse de lo que te he dicho. Ya sabes cómo que es lo que pasa cuando se trata de algo que pone en peligro nuestra seguridad, y la verdad no tengo la más mínima intensión de separarme de mi hermano, pero tampoco quiero disgustarla. Por eso necesito que tú también guardes este secreto, de lo contrario será imposible que nos acerquemos a él

-Descuida, no le diré nada, este será nuestro secreto. Pero estoy muy feliz de saber que tenemos un hermanito… aunque sea hijo de esa mujer- _dijo esto frunciendo el seño_

-Por que te refieres en ese tono a Lady Oscar Jazminne?—_Preguntó André_

-Por que por esa mujer fue que papá perdió la vida…

-No es cierto, no debes pensar así sobre ella…

-Sobre quién? – _Preguntó Helena mientras abría la puerta de la habitación _

-No es nada madre. Conversación de hermanos – _Respondió André intentando salvar la situación_

_Helena imaginó que se trataba de ella y miró a Jazminne con ternura. Pero la niña tenía la mente en otra parte, aun no alcanzaba a comprender todo lo que su hermano le había dicho, pero dentro de sí, su corazón rebosaba de alegría al conocer la existencia de su pequeño medio hermano._

=0=0=0=0=

**Primero que todo quiero agradecer cada comentario que me han dejado a lo largo de este camino que inicio en Julio del año pasado; Gracias a todas porque sin sus reviews y pm seguramente no abría llegado hasta aquí. Pero esta vez quiero manifestar un agradecimiento sobresaliente para Lady Rotsuko (Rosita Castro) Quien de muy buena gana dibujó el avatar de Te Amaré Mientras Viva. Para mí es muy emocionante ver la forma en la que esta artista logró captar a los personajes de mi creación, descontando la acertada expresión en el rostro de André y Oscar. Me siento muy honrada y agradecida. De la misma manera agradezco a Leti Quintero por el color, y por la enorme paciencia que me tiene cuando le pido colorear algunos dibujos…Y como siempre agradezco los comentarios frecuentes de Krimhild y Vicky Yun Kamiya, que me han apoyado y ayudado con este fic. **

**Como vengo diciendo desde hace dos capítulos, esta historia está llegando a su final, pero cabe mencionar que aun falta la ultima parte en la que todos los personajes quedaran listos para las nuevas aventuras que se desarrollaran en Huella y Camino (TAMV parte II). Espero que disfruten este capítulo y como siempre contestaré todos los reviews y comentarios…**

**Un gran abrazo desde el sur!**

**Fernanda Jarjayes (Facebook). **


	19. CAPITULO XV - (3)

**TE AMARÉ MIENTRAS VIVA**

**CAPITULO 15 (FINAL) PARTE 3**

-Parece que ese hombre ha logrado sus objetivos después de todo – Comentó Rosalie mientras sostenía en sus manos el escrito con las ultimas noticias de Paris. Robespiere era el protagonista en el centro de la Asamblea Nacional y sus discursos -según el informe- eran más elocuentes cuando se encontraba presente Luis XVI.

-Teniendo el control de ejército, es muy posible que la Asamblea ejerza también control sobre todos los estamentos del país, pero aun así, nada se resolverá. ¡Me gustaría tanto que Robespiere entrara en razón, y que en vez de pronunciar discursos conmovedores se internara en los suburbios y resolviera el problema principal de la gente a la que se supone que ayuda! Pero estando aquí, nada puedo hacer… ¡que impotencia! Francia, mi querida tierra se desangra, y yo simplemente miró desde aquí y me niego a tocarla- Bernard pronunció estas palabras en frente de su esposa, mientras que ella lo miraba fijamente, sintiéndose culpable en secreto.

- No bajes la mirada amor mío. Amo a Francia, pero más te amo a ti y a mi hija. Jamás me arrepentiré de haber tomado la decisión de alejarme de la revolución. Me has entregado lo mejor de ti… soy un hombre afortunado.- Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa tímida y levantó la mirada. Su esposo le sostenía el rostro con ternura, y con sus dedos retiró delicadamente uno de los rizos dorados que le impedía observar con amplitud los océanos en los que solía fundirse cuando la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, le besó los labios, intentándola convencer de que su amor era sincero y real.

De repente la pequeña Rosemarie despertó y con su grito desvaneció la escena de amor entre sus padres. Rosalie se acercó hasta ella y la levantó entre sus brazos. La niña casi de inmediato dejó de llorar. Bernard recordó que tenía una sorpresa preparada para su pequeña y se retiró de la sala a toda prisa. Unos minutos después regresó sonriente y le dijo a su bebé….

—Rosemarie mira, papá por fin terminó este regalito para ti—El objeto al que se refería como una obra de arte, era un malogrado sonajero en el cual había invertido varias horas. Bernard hizo sonar el objeto frente a su hija, y ella con sus pequeñas manitas intentó alcanzarlo, lo curioso fue que no siguió el sonido, sino que sus manitos se elevaron en la dirección contraria, parecía perdida y su cabecita se giraba de un lado al otro sin entender.

-¿¡Vez lo que ocurre!?...hace días que la observo y he notado que percibe los sonidos, pero no logra dirigir su mirada para ubicar de donde provienen… he observado sus ojos y algo no está bien. ¡Rosemarie no está bien! – Exclamó Rosalie angustiada, mientras su esposo tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, entregándole en sus manitas el sonajero

-¡Es imaginación tuya amor mío, Rosemarie está muy bien! es una niña sana, fuerte, rozagante…. es la reina que ahora gobierna toda mi voluntad. Creo que nos hacemos ideas sobre ella porque es nuestra primera hija. Además el médico llegará pronto;  
hace tres semanas anunció su visita, de modo que en cualquier momento aparece por aquí y podrá despejar tus dudas

-Eso espero, no me perdonaría jamás que algo malo le llegase a pasar a mi pequeña –

-No te angusties, ya verás que todo estará bien—Bernard se acercó hasta su esposa y la besó en la frente. En ese instante escucharon el trote de caballos, y con Rosemarie en brazos, Bernard se asomó por la ventana y logró ver un carruaje escoltado por varios soldados de la Guardia Nacional

-¡Mira!, y hablando del médico, creo que ya está aquí… aunque me parece extraño que venga escoltado por soldados— Cuando terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, vio descender del carruaje a un hombre de estatura mediana perfectamente vestido. El hombre miró hacia atrás, luego dirigió sus ojos al ventanal, y le saludo con un gesto

Bernard pálido cual hoja de papel exclamó…- ¡Robespiere!

Rosalie corrió al lado de su esposo y tomó a su hija. Luego preguntó -– ¿¡ Que hace ese hombre aquí!?...¿Acaso a venido por ti? ¡Tengo miedo!

-No te preocupes Rosalie, creo saber a que ha venido. Sabía que tarde o temprano este día llegaría, pero por un momento pensé que sus locas ideas se habían desvanecido

-¿Que ideas?... ¿A qué te refieres mi amor? - Preguntó temblorosa

-Prefiero hablar con el primero antes de sacar cualquier conclusión—Respondió Bernard tomándose la barbilla con preocupación -Bajaré a recibirlo, debemos mostrarnos fuertes y unidos. Rosalie, conozco muy bien a Robespiere, no podemos demostrar temor alguno frente a él. Quédate aquí con la niña y espérame, por favor.-Rosalie asintió y se quedó en la habitación en silencio.

/

-¡Mi querido Bernard!, ¡hace tanto tiempo que no te veía!—Le saludó el líder revolucionario estrechándole la mano efusivamente

-No esperaba el honor, Mesie Robespiere—Respondió incomodo

-Pero vamos compañero. ¡Que pasa! ¿Así es como recibes a tus invitados?, ¿Acaso el dinero modificó tus modales?—le dijo con sarcasmo

Bernard endureció la expresión de su rostro y le respondió– No, aun sigo siendo el mismo y veo que usted también

-¡Pero claro que sí!, ¿Puedo sentarme?

Simplemente no le respondió, pero le señaló el sillón frente a él.

– ¿Que es lo que quiere Mesie Robespiere?

-Bueno ya que evidentemente no soy bienvenido en esta propiedad, seré breve e iré directamente al punto. Aunque te sugiero que seas más amable conmigo

-¿Cual es su punto? – Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos

-Helena Lazinni desde luego – Le respondió Robespiere sin esquivar sus ojos

- No he logrado dar con su paradero—

-¡Mientes! – Gritó - No la has encontrado por qué no la han buscado. ¿¡Acaso pensaste que olvidaría tu deuda así nada más!?

-Créame que nunca he olvidado la palabras que me dijo la ultima vez señor

-¡Bernard, Bernard! Eres un hombre inteligente; No te compliques la vida y no me la compliques a mí. – Robespiere esbozó una sonrisa mientras realizaba una exhaustiva inspección al mobiliario de la mansión, suspiró y continúo su exposición- Veo que aquí en Arras estas muy bien, y no es para menos. ¡Quién iba a pensar que la vida te daría semejante fortuna! … y heredarla de una anciana, ¡que conveniente!—

-¿Que insinúa?—el rostro de Bernard indignado

-No insinúo nada, solo digo lo que sé. ¿Pensaste que no llegaría a darme cuenta quien te heredó estas tierras?... Lo sé todo, en Francia no hay nada que no sepa Maximilien de Robespiere, a quien todos llaman ¡El caudillo de los pobres!

Bernard bajó la mirada al suelo y esbozó una sonrisa que rayaba el desprecio, pero retomó su actitud inicial, y dándole la espalda le dijo…- Si es por Helena Lazinni, creo que ha hecho su viaje en vano, no sé nada, y ahora temo que no podré atenderlo… con su permiso

-¿¡Te atreves a darme la espalda a mí!? – Exclamó Robespiere a toda voz; El grito llego hasta los oídos de Rosalie que en ese momento recostaba a su hija sobre la cama entonces decidió ver con sus ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sigilosamente se deslizó por las paredes hasta que estuvo oculta a pocos metros del lugar en donde hablaban los caballeros. -Bernard se dio media vuelta ante la exclamación de Robespiere y le respondió-…- ¡Le doy la espalda de la misma forma que usted se la dio a los ideales de forjar una Francia mejor!…

-¡A mí no me des clases de moral! ¡Te conozco Chatelet!, ¡sé que esto es lo que siempre has querido!; Lo que ignoras mi arrogante amigo, es que todo esto podría dejar de ser tuyo si a mí me apeteciera recuperarlo!

Bernard levantó la ceja sin lograr entender las palabras de Robespiere. Rosalie hizo la misma expresión detrás de la pared, pero el líder revolucionario se mantuvo firme – Es mejor que retomes tu lugar Bernard, después de que escuches mi historia, no te quedará más remedio que obedecer mis peticiones

El periodista aun mas intrigado que enojado, retomó su lugar en el sillón cruzando las piernas y los brazos. – Espero que sea breve…

La expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de la inesperada visita era aun más inquietante para Rosalie.- Sentándose nuevamente frente a Bernard, Robespiere tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó hablar…

- Todo sucedió hace mucho tiempo en esta casa. El Duque de Astraudo, el hacendado más importante de todo Arras se casó con una mujer de su misma posición social con la intensión de perpetrar su apellido y su abolengo. Pero Astraudo jamás pensó que su deseo se desvanecería, pues tuvo solo dos hijas Chantal y Jazminne. Su hija mayor nació tan solo dos años antes que su hija menor, pero conforme las hermanas fueron creciendo empezaron a notar grandes diferencias entre ellas. Jazminne era vivaz, muy inteligente y se expresaba sin problemas, llegando a ser el orgullo del Duque. Pero Chantal era callada y se esforzaba muchísimo por aprender e imitar a su hermana. Ver que su hija mayor no mostraba progresos y que era excluida de todos los eventos sociales enfurecía al Duque, quien abiertamente despreciaba las aptitudes de su hija mayor, al punto de golpearla y darle el trato de una esclava.

Bernard arqueó las cejas y le respondió -No entiendo porque todo eso surge ahora…-

Robespiere con los ojos enrojecidos se puso de pie dándole la espalda, y alterado exclamó…- ¡No me interrumpas Chatelet!—Luego retomó su tono melancólico y continuo con su relato-…Jazminne y Chantal Astraudo eran muy unidas a pesar de los maltratos de su padre. En cierta ocasión toda la familia fue invitada por el Rey a un baile en Versalles. El Duque y su familia asistieron con sus mejores galas; Jazminne fue recibida y alagada por toda la corte, pero Chantal fue despreciada por cada aristócrata presente. Se burlaban de su forma de hablar y de sus maneras… Ese fue el último día de Chantal de Astraudo con su familia. Esa misma noche la muchacha huyó del palacio. Corrió por los bosques de Versalles sin ser vista por nadie, hasta que logró estar tan lejos que no tenía oportunidad de volver. Sobrevivió sola, perdida en el bosque durante una semana… el invierno llegaba tan implacable que lograba penetrarle hasta los huesos…y a punto de desfallecer fue encontrada por un hombre que se compadeció de ella. Este hombre tenía una cabaña en los bosques de este poblado. Con dedicación la cuidó hasta que volvió en si…En aquel momento Chantal supo que ese hombre era su destino, solo él le dio valor a su inteligencia y grandeza. Esa mujer que había nacido con dificultades de aprendizaje, pero cuya creatividad llegaba a límites insospechados, pintaba y lo hacía de manera magistral…Todo era posible para ella junto a él.

Robespiere hizo una pausa durante varios segundos. Cerró los ojos viéndose a si mismo siendo niño, junto a la única persona que admiraba por encima de todas las cosas. Luego agregó…

- Espero que ahora entiendas por que debes dirigirte a mí en otros términos. Yo soy hijo de Chantal de Astraudo y de FrançoisRobespiere, el mismo hombre que supo apreciar la verdadera belleza de mi madre

-¡No es posible!—Exclamó Bernard poniéndose de pié en un salto. Rosalie en la penumbra, detrás de la pared, reaccionó de la misma manera.

-¿Quiere decir que usted y André Grandier…? ¡E…es… esto es increíble!—

- Así es, Grandier y yo teníamos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas—Robespiere bajo la mirada- Cuando supe que Astraudo también había desconocido a su hija menor, no pude hacer otra cosa que comprender la naturaleza de las acciones de André. ¡Como quisiera odiarlo!, ya que él siempre ha sido el único dueño del corazón de Helena. ¡Esa maldita mujer que ha sido la única persona a la que he amado sinceramente!- Retomando su postura imponente concluyó su discurso—Aun así, no puedo sentir rencor alguno hacia ese hombre.

Bernard de pie y estupefacto ante la confesión preguntó-¿Eso quiere decir que todo esto es suyo?

-No malinterpretes me visita Bernard. A mí no me interesa nada que venga de ese asqueroso aristócrata. No lo necesito; el poder del dinero es efímero… pero el poder de la palabra y de la historia es más fuerte… No me interesa nada de sus riquezas, y bien puedes quedarte con todo. Disfrútalo Chatelet, seguramente podrás utilizarlo mejor que yo. Lo único que quiero de ti es que me ayudes a encontrarla—Robespiere se acercó suplicante y reiteró – ¡Búscala, encuéntrala para mi, necesito verla, necesito decirle todo lo que no le dije por orgullo!

Bernard frunció el seño y le respondió… - El amor no se obliga Robespiere, y la voluntad no se compra. Así que en cuanto pueda dejaré está casa y pasaré a sus manos todo lo que por derecho le pertenece

-A mi no me fue heredado Bernard. – le respondió retomando la frialdad en su voz y en la expresión de su rostro. – Solamente a ti he confesado mi más grande secreto. Nadie en este país sabe que Chantal de Astraudo vivió y fue madre. Mi padre siendo Abogado se encargó de borrar todo rastro de su existencia. Para el mundo y la ley, mi madre es Jacqueline Margarite Carraut, la hija del restaurador, y nadie creerá que yo tengo algo que ver con la aristocracia. Creo que estos son motivos suficientes para que accedas ayudarme, de mi depende tu libertad, y ahora también el bienestar de tu esposa y de tu hija. Tengo tu vida en mis manos, lo único que te pido a cambio es ese encuentro.

Robespiere hizo una pausa, luego tomó su abrigo y agregó…- Eso es todo Bernard, ya tendrás noticias de mí y yo espero tener noticias tuyas, Adiós.

– Y así, de la misma forma que había llegado, Robespiere se retiraba de la propiedad dejando a Bernard incrédulo ante la verdad que ahora conocía, y a Rosalie, seriamente preocupada por el futuro de su familia.

=0=0=0=0=

-¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor!- Gritaba a toda voz el mayordomo – ¡por fin!, ¡tengo en mis manos lo que hemos estado esperando!

-Haber, déjame ver de qué se trata- le respondió el Conde mientras arrancaba a toda prisa el sello con una L. Extrajo el papel ansioso y leyó su contenido

[Estimado amigo…

Conoces muy bien mi proceder y mi palabra. Alguna vez en los campos Americanos te dije que podrías contar conmigo en cualquier situación; ese día cerramos un pacto de lealtad el que de ninguna manera pretendo evadir. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo conseguir lo que me has pedido, solo espero que no te estés equivocando. Eres un hombre muy valioso, inteligente y capaz, no dejes que te dominen tus instintos, y sobre todo, cuídate amigo mío, este es el momento más importante de mi nación, y espero que comprendas que es necesario que algunas cosas cambien y que los franceses recuperen la dignidad. Junto a esta nota, te estoy enviando el permiso que me habías solicitado para acceder a las Tullerias, debes exhibirlo ante los soldados que custodian la propiedad. Que tengas buena vida, amigo, Hermano… Firma… General Lafayette]

-¡Por fin!, tanto tiempo esperando este momento.- Exclamó Fersen mientras en su mente se decía –Gracias General Lafayette, jamás olvidaré lo que está haciendo por mi.—

-¿Ensillo su caballo mi señor? – Preguntó el mayordomo ansioso

-Si, debo partir ahora; de lo contrario creo que no podré seguir en pie. Prepara un traje discreto y no avises a mi escolta personal, iré solo hasta las ruinas

-¡Pero señor, es peligroso!- Exclamo el mayordomo

-Tengo el documento que me acredita para ingresar, no olvides quien es el General Lafayette, ¡nadie se atreverá atacarme!—respondió el conde mientras se miraba al espejo y se lavaba la cara

-Como usted diga señor— bajo la voz el mayordomo retirándose de los aposentos.

Hans Axel Von Fersen rebosaba de felicidad, era como si recobrase el aliento después de tanto tiempo si verla. Su cuerpo anhelaba sentir su aroma, escuchar su voz, contemplarla y verificar que estaba bien y que él estaba para ella. Con un traje discreto, pero perfectamente arreglado y perfumado, se dirigió a las Tullerias. En la entrada los guardias de muy mala gana lo interceptaron cerrándole el paso. Pero exponiendo el documento que le había enviado Lafayette finalmente ingresó.

María Antonieta estaba sentada frente a una claraboya pensativa y con la mirada perdida. Sus dos hijos recostados sobre un sofá escuchaban atentos los relatos de una doncella, y en medio de esa cotidianidad, irrumpió el Conde, que en silencio atravesó la habitación hasta ponerse al lado de su mujer, ella aun sin mirarlo percibió su aroma y sus ojos se exaltaron, ¿acaso seria alguna de esas alucinaciones que no la dejaban en paz desde que había sido expulsada de Versalles? Incrédula giró su cabeza hasta poder contemplar con sus propios ojos que era su amado Conde Fersen. Sin decir una palabra se fundieron en un abrazo, las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban mientras se rozaban la piel reconociéndose.

La doncella que estaba paralizada contemplando la escena, tomó a los niños de la mano y en silencio se retiró a las habitaciones dejando a la Reina y el recién llegado a solas.

-Te extrañé, te anhele… suspiré por ti cada día y cada noche. Jamás pude borrarte de mi piel y de mis pensamientos, ¡y estas aquí!… ¡dime que es verdad, dime que no te irás!—exclamaba María Antonieta jadeante entre los brazos de Fersen

El conde extasiado por el contacto le respondió –Te sacaré de aquí amor mío. Mi agonía ha sido larga, pero hoy he regresado a la vida-. Diciendo esto la tomo entre sus brazos, la recostó sobre el lecho del salón y le besó los labios con vehemencia. María Antonieta lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello y no dejó que su boca dejara la suya. Con sus manos recorrió el discreto traje del Conde, quitándole torpemente la chaqueta. Fersen con sus fuertes manos acaricio la silueta de su mujer y supo que no era como él la recordaba, podía sentir cada hueso oculto bajo el vestido, pero sin dudas era ella…

Los botones fueron desabrochados con delicadeza y rapidez, y sin decirse nada mas, se acoplaron en un acto de amor y entrega con el que habían fantaseado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Después de hacer el amor, se vistieron y caminaron juntos hasta el otro lado de las ruinas. Fersen tomó la palabra y le dijo…

-María, ¿Eres consciente de lo que están haciendo con ustedes?

-¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó en voz baja

-Están prolongando su agonía. Los revolucionarios tarde o temprano van a tomar una decisión respecto a ustedes y puedo asegurarte que no tendrán compasión. El rey está siendo presionado en la Asamblea y tarde o temprano exigirán tu presencia… serán implacables

María Antonieta guardó silencio y sus ojos se contristaron. Pero en su corazón sintió que era el momento de hacer lo correcto. Tomó entre sus manos las de su amante y le dijo…- Salva a mis hijos, yo enfrentaré mi destino como la Reina de Francia

-No- respondió Fersen mirándola a los ojos- Tu para mí no eres la Reina. ¿¡Acaso no entiendes que estoy aquí porque amo a la mujer y no a la soberana!? Mi anhelo más grande es que vivas María, tu mereces algo mejor que ser la Reina de un pueblo que te desprecia. Tus hijos tampoco se salvaran de la ira de la revolución, ellos son parte de ti, y créeme que no les temblará la mano

María Antonieta con lágrimas en los ojos le dio la espalda y exclamó…-¡Pero qué podemos hacer!, ¡estamos a merced de ellos, estamos solos, toda la corte nos abandonó!, ¡en qué momento dejamos de ser los reyes de Francia!

-Pero yo sigo aquí María—Le dijo Fersen mientras se acercaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Ella al sentir el contacto se enderezó —Temo que no puedes hacer nada solo, además no es correcto que precisamente tu estés aquí. Mi esposo aunque jamás me hizo un reclamo, sabe que eres el dueño de mi corazón, no sé como tomará tu disposición para liberarnos

-El Rey aceptará, el te ama con la misma intensidad que yo. Además no estoy solo en esto, todavía hay nobles que son fieles y que desean hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para re establecer el orden en Francia

María Antonieta se giró hasta quedar frente a él, y con los ojos iluminados le preguntó sobre lo dicho–-¿Dices que aun son fieles?|- Pero Fersen se quedó sin palabras al notar que detrás de la Reina estaba Luis XVI mirándolos con una expresión de enojo ahogado. El Conde hizo una venia y exclamó– ¡Su majestad!

María Antonieta supo que no era a ella a quien se dirigía y miró a su esposo angustiada. Luego corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó… - Mi Rey, el Conde Fersen ha venido a informaros de que aun hay miembros de la nobleza que desean ayudarnos

Luis quien aun no quitaba sus ojos encendidos de la figura de Fersen respondió…-¿Y donde han estado esos Nobles todo este tiempo? ¿Solo ahora que este hombre ha regresado manifiestan fidelidad a su reyes?, ¡acaso no entiendes María que no podemos hacer nada estando aquí!

María Antonieta miró a Fersen y este le respondió al Rey…

- Por eso estoy aquí su majestad. He venido a comunicarles que estamos planeando la fuga de la familia real. Ya hemos adelantado conversaciones con el emperador de Austria y el está dispuesto acogerlos en su país para restablecer desde ahí la monarquía. Los soldados comandados por el General Builé y los dispuestos por el emperador, están preparados para luchar en contra de los que se han unido a la Guardia Nacional.

Luis atento a las palabras de Fersen dijo preocupado -No lo sé, es peligroso. Cada hora en la Asamblea es aplastante, cada día me siento más impotente y estúpido sin poder defenderme de sus acusaciones –

-Por eso mismo debemos acogernos a el plan de los nobles que aun nos aman— dijo la Reina mientras se acercaba a su esposo hasta tenerlo en frente suyo. Luego le acarició el rostro y lo besó en los labios.

Fersen bajó la mirada, esquivando el beso, esperando en silencio la decisión del monarca.

Luis notó la expresión de tristeza en el rostro del conde y por primera vez sintió que ganaba la batalla que en silencio había sostenido durante tantos años. Luego le preguntó…-¿Y el General Jarjayes está entre los nobles que nos apoyan?

-El General sigue siendo fiel a vuestras majestades, pero temo que en este momento la pérdida de su familia le impide intervenir en esta misión

-¿La pérdida de su familia?—Preguntó María Antonieta inquieta

-Así es mi Reina, hace un tiempo, revolucionarios extremistas asesinaron a sangre fría a Lady Jarjayes y al personal de servicio de la mansión. Desde entonces, el General Jarjayes ha estado sumido en una profunda tristeza

-¡La asesinaron! ¡Esos malditos!...—Exclamó María Antonieta mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, las cuales se derramaron en segundos como una catarata, sin lograr ahogar la mezcla de rabia y dolor que se apoderaba de su semblante. Se dirigió a su esposo y poniéndose de rodillas ante él gritó – ¡Mi Rey, esto es inconcebible! ¡Si no hacemos algo pronto serán vuestros hijos las víctimas de la barbarie! Apelo a vuestro corazón para que apruebes el plan del Conde Fersen.

Luis guardó silencio y recorrió el pasillo caminado de un lado al otro. María Antonieta seguía en el suelo, derramando lágrimas, apretando con sus manos la falda de su vestido. Fersen los observaba expectante.

-Acepto la propuesta—Fue lo único que de pronunció del Rey, quien de inmediato salió de la obscura habitación. Cuando su figura desapareció del camino, Fersen se apresuró a levantar a María Antonieta del suelo y con su pañuelo enjugó sus lágrimas. Luego la abrazó con ternura y le dijo…

-Vendré a verlos la próxima semana. Tienen que estar atentos a cualquier movimiento aquí en las Tullerias, memorizar el rostro de cada guardia, sus horarios de salida y entrada. Instruye a las doncellas para que puedan sacar información a los soldados, todo lo que puedas obtener será de mucha ayuda…pero ahora debes ir con tu familia.

María Antonieta asintió y a toda prisa se fue; pero antes de hacerlo le regaló al Conde una mirada llena de ternura y amor.

Fersen salió de inmediato de las ruinas con la satisfacción del deber cumplido y una amplia sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Sus planes ya tenían la aprobación de Rey… era solo cuestión de tiempo.

=0=0=0=0=

-Buenos días Oscar, me alegra verte de pie está mañana

-¡Ho! Doctor hace tanto tiempo que lo estaba esperando, me alegra que ya esté aquí

-El Doctor quiso verla de inmediato, así que no me dio oportunidad de ofrecerle algo—Decía la señora Mc Kensie mientras sacaba del bolso el instrumental para la revisión.

-Así estoy bien señora Mc Kensie—Respondió el médico, mientras se calzaba sus lentes. Luego miró de reojo a su paciente y le dijo a la enfermera

-Señora Mc Kensie en esta oportunidad necesito realizar algunas pruebas a solas, sucede que mi paciente no debe distraerse. ¿A usted no le molesta?

-Por supuesto que no Doctor-Respondió la enfermera con tranquilidad – Iré a preparar vuestra habitación, con permiso.

-Señora Mc Kensie, ¿Hay alguien además de usted en la casa?—Preguntó Oscar con preocupación

-No mi Lady. Alain y Stephan están en mi hacienda y la nodriza ha ido a la ciudad. El bebé duerme en su habitación, así que estamos solamente nosotros en la casa.

-Gracias. Le ruego que por favor cierre la puerta con seguro, no quiero que nadie interrumpa al doctor

-No se preocupe. Cuando ustedes lo dispongan pueden llamarme.

- Muy bien Oscar, ¿Como haz estado? La señora Mc Kensie me ha dicho que te vez muy bien y que de a poco has retomado tus actividades, pero, puedo observar que hay preocupación en tus rostro, ¿qué es lo que sucede?—Preguntó inquieto

Oscar tomó una bocanada de aire y le respondió – Doctor, he tratado de sobrellevar el dolor que me invade frente a mis seres queridos. No quiero que se preocupen por mí. Pero… temo que no podré soportarlo por más tiempo. En las noches cuando estoy sola, una fuerte tos se apodera de mi, siento que me desgarran los huesos y la sangre se precipita de manera acelerada… además ya he perdido parte de mis dientes, estoy muy preocupada, ¡no quiero morir ahora!

-Lo que me dices es muy grave- Respondió el doctor pensativo —Por favor recuéstate sobre tu cama, te haré una revisión exhaustiva.- El Doctor la revisó de pies a cabeza, concentrándose en el pecho. Luego sus ojos y reflejos, era evidente el deterioro que la enfermedad había causado. Se sentó en frente de ella y dos lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Oscar lo tomó de las manos y le dijo…- Doctor no quiero morir, pero estoy preparada para…

-Haz entrado en la etapa final de la enfermedad, tus huesos, tu sangre… todo está colapsando dentro de ti, y sabiendo esto, puedo llegar a imaginar lo que estas sufriendo.

-No puedo negarle que el dolor es aterrador, pero no olvide que fui criada como un varón, puedo resistir y disimular, pero quizá ya no pueda soportarlo más. – Oscar hizo una pausa y se sentó en frente del médico —Se que estoy muriéndome pero no quiero sufrir más. Por favor haga lo que considere necesario para que este último tiempo sea más llevadero.

El Doctor se acercó y casi al oído le dijo…- Hay cierta substancia que logrará que usted descanse y tolere el dolor. Esto no evitará que la enfermedad siga su curso, pero le dará momentos de euforia, los cuales debe aprender a manejar para disfrutarlos. Le estoy hablando del opio

-¿Opio?—exclamó intrigada. Entonces recordó que en varias ocasiones algunos nobles hablaban de los efectos de relajación que el opio lograba en sus cuerpos. Sin vacilar le dijo a su médico-Lo quiero doctor, ¡no quiero sufrir más! – dentro de sí pensó/ aprovecharé cada momento de euforia para hacer justicia por lo que me han quitado/

- Muy bien. Le haré llegar una buena cantidad de dosis cuando esté en Arras. Conozco a una persona que proveía a los solados de menor rango cuando eran maltratados por sus superiores. Le enviaré el paquete al nosocomio de la ciudad a nombre de un colega que visitaré mañana. Asegúrese de que la persona que retire el paquete sea lo más discreta posible.

- Gracias doctor, Muchas gracias– Respondió cabizbaja.

- Quisiera hacer más por ti, pero tarde o temprano llegaría este momento. Solo puedo decirte que disfrutes cada momento que tienes Oscar.- diciendo esto el médico reunió su instrumental y salió de habitación. Cuando bajó, Alain ingresaba en la casa. Al ver al médico su rostro se iluminó y lo saludó con efusividad.

-¡Doctor no esperaba verlo tan pronto!, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

-Muy bien, logré llegar antes de lo previsto, parece que hay un movimiento de tropas, así que es más fácil el ingreso a Normandía.

-¿Ya revisó a Oscar?—Preguntó impaciente

-Si ya la he revisado—Respondió con rapidez esquivando los ojos de su interlocutor

-¿Notó su mejoría? –

El médico dubitativo ante la pregunta respondió con un sí a secas. Luego se retiró a sus aposentos sin dar mayores explicaciones. Alain supuso que estaba exhausto, así que no ahondó mas en sus preguntas, pero él estaba contento, daba por sentado que si hubiera un pronóstico negativo seguramente el doctor se lo habría mencionado tal y como hacía siempre que Oscar empeoraba.

El Doctor pasó poco más de tres días en la mansión de Lady Jarjayes. Luego inició un largo traslado a la hacienda de los Chatelet en Arras.

=0=0=0=0=

Después de varios días, el profesional llegaba a las inmediaciones de la hacienda. El invierno asomaba de a poco con fuertes vientos, por lo que no era muy recomendable realizar viajes largos. Una vez estuvo en el hogar Chatelet, Rosalie le habló de su principal preocupación.

-Doctor, agradezco que se haya tomado el trabajo de venir hasta aquí por nosotros. Sé que usted es un hombre muy ocupado y cada vez que deja Paris está arriesgando su vida, jamás podré pagarle su consideración.

-Su comentario me alaga señora Chatelet—Respondió el médico con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Luego preguntó…-¿Y Bernard?... no lo vi desde esta mañana

-Salió a la ciudad, fue en busca de unos libros y de una maquina que encargó al herrero del pueblo. -¿Oscar como esta? -preguntó la mujer en voz baja

-¡Lady Oscar…! mi caso más complicado. —Dijo con ironía-. Digamos que está ingresando en una etapa difícil, pero ha logrado reponerse. Le envió muchos saludos y agradecimiento por la noticia referente a su madre y su nana

-¿Quiere decir que Oscar no sabía nada de lo sucedido?...—Preguntó alterada

-No lo sabía. Recuerde que jamás ha salido de la mansión desde su llegada a Normandía

-Ho, imagino el sufrimiento y la amargura que debe haber Inundado a su corazón…

El docto guardó silencio y poniéndose de pie se acercó hasta el moisés en donde reposaba la pequeña Rosemarie. – ¿Como está la paciente más hermosa?

La niña levantó sus manitas y trato de buscar la voz que se dirigía a ella sin éxito. Rosalie que había presenciado la reacción, le dijo con sincera preocupación…

- Doctor, Rosemarie no está bien. Sé que me escucha, pero no puede ubicarme. Cuando eso ocurre rompe en llanto y ni siquiera yo puedo calmarla. Necesito que usted me diga que es lo que pasa

-Lo que me dices es muy grave Rosalie—Le dijo el médico tomando entre sus manos libreta y pluma—Desvístela, le hare una revisión de todos sus sentidos…

Mientras Rosalie retiraba las prendas del cuerpo de Rosemarie, Bernard irrumpió delicadamente en los aposentos, saludando con discreción al médico. Luego se sentó en una silla y observó todas las pruebas que el profesional le hacía a la pequeña.

La última prueba fue la misma que Bernard involuntariamente había realizado con su malogrado sonajero. Ambos padres prestaron especial atención a la respuesta de la bebé, pero para su sorpresa había sido la misma de aquel día.

El Doctor quedó petrificado después de realizar la última prueba, de modo que iluminó con una vela las pupilas de la niña en la penumbra y trato de que sus ojos siguieran la llama.; Pero estos permanecieron quietos dejando al descubierto un terrible pronóstico.

Conmocionado por su descubrimiento, el Doctor tomó un lugar junto a Bernard, esperando a que Rosalie terminara de vestir a la pequeña. Bernard lo observaba, pero el médico tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba. Rosalie terminó de vestir a la niña que después de llorar a viva voz se había quedado dormida.

Luego se dirigió al lugar en donde los caballeros agradaban. Bernard presintiendo que el doctor no tenía nada bueno que decir, la tomó a su esposa fuertemente de las manos.

El experimentado doctor, tomó una bocanada de aire y les dijo a los jóvenes padres…- Tienen que ser fuertes, y de hoy en adelante tienen que estar más unidos

-¿Que quiere decir?... ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntó con impaciencia Rosalie.

El doctor retomó su discurso y les dijo…-Rosemarie es una niña maravillosa, no corre peligro de muerte. Sin embargo, hoy he descubierto algo terrible…

-¡Hable Doctor! – Exclamó Bernard a toda voz

El doctor cabizbajo le respondió – Rosemarie… está ciega.

-¿Ciega?—Pregunto Rosalie incrédula

-¡Eso no es cierto, usted miente! – Gritaba Bernard desesperado, mientras lágrimas de angustia corrían por sus mejillas

- Temo que la niña nació así. Presentí que el problema en el vientre de su madre dejaría secuelas, pero jamás pensé que perdería la vista. Lo siento mucho, Bernard… Rosalie…

-¿De qué problemas habla Doctor?—Preguntó la implicada con la voz quebrada

-¿Aun no le has dicho nada a tu esposa?... Respondió el médico desconcertado

-No he tenido el valor – Respondió Bernard con las rodillas en tierra, entre sollozos.

-¡Que es lo que no me han dicho!...—Exclamó Rosalie furibunda. Pero los hombres se miraron y ninguno emitió palabra.

Con una fuerza que ni ella misma podía manejar, tomó a su esposo por el cuello de la camisa y le exigió una respuesta… - ¡Habla, que es lo que no me has dicho! ¿¡Acaso yo soy la responsable de la ceguera de nuestra hija!?

El médico interponiéndose entre la pareja, la tomó por los brazos y la abrazó. Rosalie dejó que su llanto se desbordara y en medio de sus lágrimas el profesional decidió hablar…

-Rosalie, tu embarazo fue delicado desde un principio. La mala alimentación y los estados de ánimo a los que estuviste sometida hicieron que tu cuerpo reaccionara negativamente haciendo que un tumor maligno creciera junto al feto. Gracias a Dios la creatura logró su desarrollo completo y el parto se dio sin complicaciones graves. Pero solo cuando realicé el corte en tu vientre, pude observar el tumor que te mencioné. Esta anomalía ya se había esparcido por todo tu órgano reproductor, y por ello tuve más alternativa que extirparlo. Pensé que la niña había nacido bien, pero creo que en poco tiempo perdió la visión. Ahora tengo la teoría de que el tumor afectó el desarrollo completo de sus ojos…

-¿Ósea que estoy vacía? ¿Seca?... ¿¡No podré ser madre nuevamente!?... -Miró a Bernard enardecida, abalanzándose sobre él en una ola de reclamos. — ¡Cuando pensabas decirme la verdad! ¿Acaso no hay confianza entre nosotros? ¿Pensaste que jamás lo descubriría?... ¡mira lo que le pasa a nuestra hija!… ¡está ciega! ¡Ciega!...

Rosalie cayó al suelo frente al moisés de la niña con los ojos inundados y sollozando. El dolor era profundo y desgarrador. Una mezcla de sentimientos de culpa e impotencia se apoderaban de ella. Bernard seguía impávido de rodillas… sus lagrimas eran como dagas que se hundían en su pecho, aceptando con profundo dolor lo que él reconocía como destino. Él, que con su espada había quitado la vista a un hombre inocente, estaba pagando sus culpas, aunque la vida a veces es más cruel de lo que esperaba.

=0=0=0=0=

Era del día en que Oscar debía retirar las dosis de su nuevo tratamiento, y con seguridad había esperado este momento con ansias. La tuberculosis no es una enfermedad que se debe tomar a la ligera, y era consciente de que estaba en la etapa final y ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Pero mentirle a Alain no era lo que prefería, en realidad durante ese corto tiempo lo había evitado, aunque no se esforzó mucho, pues el cabeza de la "familia" se la pasaba trabajando, y el escaso tiempo que tenia para descansar lo ocupaba en atenciones para su hijo. Pero era el opio o el dolor; definitivamente no tenia mas opción, el solo hecho de imaginarse postrada en una cama siendo una carga para sus seres queridos la desesperaba; Además estaba ese fuego que la quemaba por dentro y que exigía justicia a gritos.-

-Señora discúlpeme, es hora de que alimente al pequeño Joseph—irrumpió en la habitación la nodriza

-No te preocupes, puedes hacerlo delante de mí, no me molesta en absoluto—

Oscar miró por la ventana mientras la nodriza se acomodaba en el sillón junto al moisés del pequeño y se ponía en posición para alimentarlo. Mientras tanto su mirada se perdía la arbolada. Pensaba en la manera de salir sin ser vista por Alain, y en la manera de pasar desapercibida en el centro de Normandía. Era una locura pensar en que alguien se diera cuenta que ella había decidido usar una substancia tan cuestionada, recordó que incluso en la corte en donde se sabía que muchos la usaban, nadie lo admitía. ¿A quién podría enviar? ¿A quién podría decirle?, su desesperación finalmente la hizo recostarse sobre la cama.

Joseph succionaba con avidez el pezón de la nodriza; Oscar lo observaba y esbozó una sonrisa, pues su pequeño le recordaba a André quien siempre se caracterizó por tener un apetito voraz. Cuando el bebé estuvo satisfecho se durmió, entonces la joven que lo alimentaba lo reposó en brazos de Oscar. Seguidamente le preguntó…

-Mi Lady, hace días que he buscado la oportunidad de hablar con el Sr. Joseph, pero me ha sido imposible. El señor está muy concentrado en su trabajo porque estamos a puertas del invierno, pero…, necesito ir a la ciudad a visitar a mi madre, la última vez que la vi no se encontraba bien de salud y estoy preocupada.

-Comprendo—Respondió Oscar con rapidez sin quitar los ojos del rostro angelical de su hijo que dormía en sus brazos

-Iré a pie, no es necesario que ocupe alguno de los caballos—

-¡Claro que es necesario!, si mi hijo se despierta y no encuentra tu pecho ¡enloquecerá! Puedes tomar el carruaje si prefieres, pero necesito que regreses pronto… /Un momento/ –Pensó—/Si está mujer va a la ciudad, es la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Tendré que ser muy cuidadosa para que no le diga nada a Alain… Vamos Oscar piensa, como puedes convencerla…/

-Hee! Disculpa—Dijo Oscar con timidez mientras dejaba a Joseph en su lecho—¿Podría acompañarte a la ciudad? ; hace mucho tiempo que no salgo de aquí y me gustaría ver como están las cosas, además… quiero comprar algunos vestidos…

-¿Salir de aquí mi Lady?—Preguntó la muchacha con los ojos exaltados—Pero mi señor me ha dicho que usted no puede salir, y que puede ser contraproducente con los fuertes vientos del otoño; y perdone mi imprudencia, pero en esta casa todos sabemos que a usted no le gustan los vestidos y que los evita todo el tiempo…

-/Mala excusa Oscar… /- se dijo dentro de sí. Pero haciendo uso de su mejor cara de niña buena reiteró sus intenciones-Joseph es muy sobreprotector, no soy un pájaro que puedan tener encerrado en una jaula, y últimamente… esta hacienda se asemeja mucho. Tu eres mujer, sabes que de una u otra forma nos queremos ver bien, y ahora que soy madre he decidido verme mas femenina, quiero verme como tú que también eres madre…

La nodriza miró en todas las direcciones dubitativa, pero tomó una bocanada de aire y le dijo…. -–Entiendo sus motivos mi Lady, pero no quiero tener problemas…-

-¡No los tendrás! – Le dijo Oscar con seguridad- Si Joseph llega descubrirnos, te aseguro que yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad; pero si salgo sola el problema será mayor…- Luego se acercó a la muchacha que temblaba por tenerla tan cerca. Aun era evidente el efecto que producía en las mujeres cuando vestía pantalones-

-No lo sé… -Respondió la muchacha bajando la mirada-

Oscar tomándole la barbilla le dijo con suplica – ¡Por favor!

-De acuerdo- respondió la muchacha alejándose con un movimiento brusco.

-Bien, te espero en los establos en media hora, tú le dirás a la Señora Mc Kensie que irás a ver a tu madre…, que yo te autoricé. Yo dejaré al bebé a su cuidado y simularé que he ido a cabalgar… dejaré el caballo colina abajo y te esperaré en el camino.

La muchacha asintió y salió de la habitación. De inmediato Oscar preparó un vestido sencillo de los que tenía empolvados en el armario y lo acomodó cuidadosamente en su espalda atándolo con la faja que solía usar para aplanar sus pechos - aun tenia esa costumbre por haberla usado durante tantos años-. Junto al vestido, ocultó un par de horquillas para cabello y unos zapatos de tacón. Bajo sigilosamente por las escaleras y escuchó la conversación de la nodriza con la señora Mc Kensie. Una vez la muchacha se alejó para tomar su abrigo y salir, Oscar tomó en brazos a su hijo y bajó hasta donde estaba la enfermera.

Como había planeado, le dijo a la mujer que iría a cabalgar, que necesitaba hacerlo porque el médico le había recomendado tomar aire puro, y que llevaba su capa y abrigo para que viento frio no le afectara. El plan había salido a pedir de boca. La nodriza salió con su pequeño en el carruaje y Oscar cabalga en dirección a la colina.

Oculta detrás de un árbol se cambió de ropa, y salió al camino a esperar.

Unos minutos después el carruaje apareció. Iba despacio, por lo que la nodriza pudo ver a una mujer, pero no se detuvo. Efectivamente no la había reconocido, por lo que Oscar tuvo que correr detrás del coche y gritarle casi sin aliento…-¡Soy Yo! ¡Detente!

El carruaje se detuvo de golpe y Oscar agitada, con algunas gotas de sudor sobre el rostro subió al coche. La muchacha avergonzada se disculpó.

A toda marcha transitaron el camino entre la mansión y el centro. La nodriza descendió en la casa de su madre y Oscar tomó el camino al nosocomio. Pero no debía olvidar que después tenía que ir a comprar los dichosos vestidos, sino su treta quedaría expuesta.

Las dosis habían llegado. Entró caminando muy despacio en sus tacones. Había logrado ingresar al hospital preguntando por el Dr. Lousteau. Cuando estuvo frente a él le nombro a su colega de Paris y el médico local supo a que había ido. Entregó en un pañuelo las dosis de opio y un instructivo sencillo. Oscar salió de prisa y fue hasta la modista. Una enfermera de hospital le había indicado en donde estaba la casa de modas de Normandía. Mientras se desplazó hasta allí, había escuchado a un muchacho pregonar los últimos acontecimientos en Paris.

-¡La Asamblea exige explicaciones convincentes a Luis XVI! ¡Los jacobinos con Robespiere como líder prometen acabar con el hambre en Francia si el rey acepta las condiciones de la Republica!

- Dentro de sí Oscar pensó/ Robespiere sigue en pié de lucha. Espero que cumpla con sus palabras y que nuestro sacrificio haya valido la pena/. El carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de modas. Entró furtivamente como si se tratara de un asalto. Con la voz entrecortada por los nervios, se dirigió a la muchacha que estaba en el mostrador.

-He venido a comprar unos vestidos. No quiero algo muy ostentoso, prefiero colores claros y… que no sean tan ajustados—.

La muchacha levantó una ceja y la miro de arriba abajo. Luego le dijo con evidente antipatía… – Iré en busca de Madame Tissue—

/Vamos de prisa… tanta complicación para comprar ropa/- Terminaba de expresarse dentro de sí misma, cuando la dueña del establecimiento la saludó. Oscar sin bacilar le comentó que era lo que estaba buscando, y la mujer de muy buena gana la hizo pasar al salón de confección. Había varios modelos, para su desgracia ninguno sencillo, discreto y cómodo. Pero después de todo, lo de los vestidos era una excusa, así que se limitó a señalar con el dedo los primeros que vio y pidió que se los envolvieran para llevar. Cuando estaba por retirarse, la primera mujer que la había recibido tenía en sus manos varios mechones de cabello castaño obscuro, largo y ondulado.

Ver eso en la casa de modas le generó curiosidad. Pero no fue necesario que preguntara el por qué del cabello. La mujer le dijo a Madame Tissue que era una muy buena adquisición y que de seguro sacarían una buena ganancia, ya que la dueña de la cabellera la había vendido por tres piezas de pan y una botella de leche.

-¿Que harán con ese cabello? – Preguntó al fin.

- Pues supongo que lo tendremos aquí por un tiempo hasta que algún cliente solicite una peluca

-¿Peluca?... ¿Cómo es qué?-

-¿Que es lo que le extraña? – Preguntó la mujer sin dejar de contar las monedas que Oscar le había entregado en pago de los 6 vestidos que había elegido

-No, es que… No me haga caso, a veces peco de curiosa – Respondió con amabilidad.

- Bien, esta todo correcto. La verdad me siento horrada de tener una clienta tan distinguida y que tenga un gusto tan exquisito. ¿Es usted nueva en la ciudad cierto? – Preguntó la mujer sonriente

Oscar mirándola con temor le respondió…- ¡Ho no! solo estoy de paso, pero no resistí el deseo de modificar mi guardarropa…

-¿Con seis vestidos nada mas? – Preguntó la mujer extrañada

Oscar nerviosa por hablar de algo que ella desconocía, se preguntaba /¿Cuantos vestidos necesita una mujer en su guardarropa? / - solo se limitó a sonreír y salir a prisa de ese lugar, sino esa regordeta mujer le provocaría un infarto.

Tal como lo habían pactado ama y nodriza, se encontraron al atardecer para retornar a la mansión antes de que Alain y Stephan regresaran de la hacienda Mc Kensie. La Nodriza estaba intrigadísima por el abultado envoltorio que estaba al lado suyo. Oscar notó que la muchacha tenia curiosidad y le dijo…-¿Quieres ver lo que compré?—

La muchacha asintió ansiosa. Oscar desenvolvió parte de la tela blanca y la nodriza pudo ver los vestidos. Con los ojos brillando exclamó – Son bellísimos, dignos de una dama… Una dama como usted, desde luego—Sentencio avergonzada

-Te los regalo—Le respondió Oscar

-¡No señora… yo no! ¡No podría…!-

-Tómalos en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado el día de hoy. Pero necesito que a cambio me des los tuyos-

-¿Los míos? - Preguntó extrañada – ¡Pero si son harapos en comparación con estos!

-Hum, creo que los tuyos me quedarán mejor. La verdad estos no me gustan para nada… tanto brillo, ¡no quiero parecer una lámpara con patas!

-¡Ho, mi señora! Se lo agradezco, jamás podré pagarle esto que hace por mi—le dijo con sinceridad mientras estrechaba contra su pecho uno de los llamativos trajes.

-Entonces estamos a mano, solo debes jurarme que no le dirás a Joseph que hemos salido. —

-Se lo juro—Respondió con efusividad la nodriza.

Llegaron al mismo lugar del camino en donde se habían encontrado. Oscar, descalza, corrió hasta donde estaba su caballo y su ropa habitual. Dio varias vueltas por la hacienda con la incomodidad del bulto sobre su espalda para no levantar sospechas. Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse regresó a la mansión, y rápidamente subió a su habitación y dejó todo tal y como estaba. Luego, se sentó sobre su cama a obscuras, y con vela al pie, desenvolvió el papel en donde estaban las dosis de opio, leyó cuidadosamente el instructivo, y en seguida se administró su nuevo tratamiento.

El doctor no se había equivocado. Después de que la substancia había sido asimilada por su cuerpo, una sensación de alivio la invadió. Tomo un baño, se vistió y bajó a cenar. André Giuseppe ya se había marchado, por lo que solo estaban a la mesa la Señora Mc Kensie y Alain.

Ambos se miraron con sorpresa cuando vieron a Oscar descender por las escaleras. Ella simuló pasar por alto la reacción de los comensales y se sentó a la derecha de Alain tomando los cubiertos con gracia.

-Has decidido comer con nosotros?... ¡Vaya! ¡Esto sí que es un buen síntoma de mejoría!—Dijo Alain con alegría, sin percatarse que involuntariamente había tomado la mano de óscar sobre la mesa.

-Ya me cansé de cenar sola – Respondió sonriente.

La cena se sirvió y Alain empezó hablar de los adelantos de su hijo. Se sentía orgulloso de la forma en que comía, y de lo fuerte que apretaba su dedo…

Oscar escuchaba atentamente los comentarios, los relatos de Alain la enternecían , y en medio de todo, pensaba dentro sí / Eres bueno. Sé que no debería ocultártelo, pero lo hago por ti y por Joseph. Hoy me siento muy bien, nada me duele, creo que podré dormir en paz/.

=0=0=0=0=

Finalmente el invierno llegó a Francia. Fue duro, pero no impidió que las Asambleas continuaran, cada sección más aplastante que la anterior para la monarquía. La familia real por primera vez en su vida había sentido frio. Las Tullerias abandonadas a su suerte eran muy difíciles de calentar y las raciones de leña eran mínimas. Pero Fersen de una u otra forma lograba proveerles algo más de lo que les daban. Gastaba importantes sumas de dinero sobornando solados. Pero todo lo hacía por ella, necesitaba que estuviera fuerte tanto física como emocionalmente para llevar a cabo el plan, un solo error, una enfermedad… cualquier cosa echaría por tierra lo que había sido planeado por tanto tiempo.

/

En Arras los Chatelet aunque no sufrieron las inclemencias del clima, estaban desechos después de conocer la triste realidad de la única hija de la pareja. Rosalie escasamente hablaba con Bernard. Realizaba sus labores de madre mecánicamente y cada vez que se detenía a mirar a su hija rompía en llanto y terminaba encerrándose por horas en su habitación.

Bernard sufría y lloraba solo en silencio; lejos de la vista de sus empleados y de su esposa. De donde no tenia sacaba el ánimo necesario para acariciar a su pequeña, mimarla y estimularla para que aprendiera a vivir sin ver. Las demostraciones de amor de la pareja las había diluido el dolor.

Rosalie en la soledad de su encierro pensaba que su desgracia había sido provocada por las andanzas de su esposo y por su falta de carácter; por no haberle exigido que se alejará desde el principio de la revolución y de los conflictos se habían desatado a su alrededor.

Recordar que ahora era una mujer infértil la inundaba de pena y rabia. Uno de sus sueños más anhelados era tener muchos hijos, sanos, fuertes, vigorosos. Pero ahora, ese sueño no era más que una utopía, y estaba ese maldito hombre… Robespiere.

Desde que lo conoció estuvo al acecho de Bernard, empujándolo a la desgracia, adiestrándolo para lograr sus objetivos, llenándole la cabeza con sus ideas de libertad e igualdad, cuando el realidad lo único que había hecho era usarlos para llegar al poder de la manera más descarada. Para Rosalie, ese hombre era el culpable de que su hija estuviera ciega, ella estuviera seca y su matrimonio se callera a pedazos. ¿Cómo podría tener tanto poder de convencimiento? ¿Cómo hombres inteligentes como su esposo y los estudiantes de la secundaria podrían seguirlo tan ciegamente? ¿Acaso Robespiere había pactado con el diablo? ¿Y qué otras desgracias les esperaban ahora que ellos dependían de lo que ese hombre decidiera?... ¿Qué hacer?

- ¡Maldito seas Robespiere!. ¿¡Porque no tuve el valor de salir de mi escondite la última vez que te vi!?. ¡Mereces la muerte por todo el daño que nos has causado…!- Gritó Rosalie en su habitación mientras se acunaba en el suelo, las pupilas dilatadas y el odio presente en su voz

-¡Rosalie… abre la puerta por favor!. ¡Necesitamos hablar! Abre la puerta, te lo ruego—

Abrió la puerta con desgano. Sus ojos húmedos, pero sin rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas que esquivaron los ojos tristes de Bernard. El cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se sentó en el sillón de la habitación. Ella miraba por la ventana, esperando a que su esposo finalmente se acostara y durmiera.-

-Ya le han salido todos sus dientes. Creo que está aprendiendo a ubicar los sonidos—Dijo con desanimo esperando una reacción. Pero ella no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró.

-¡Hasta cuando seguiremos así!—Exclamó Bernard mientras dejaba su abrigo y corbatín encima del sillón. Pero Rosalie petrificada de pie frente a la ventana ni se inmutó.

El apesadumbrado esposo caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella, que lo miró a través del reflejo del vidrio. El la tomo por la cintura y la abrazó, recostó su barbilla en su hombro y le dijo con ternura…- Sé que saldremos adelante, juntos… como una familia. Te amo, y sé que juntos podremos ayudar a nuestra Rosemarie.-

-¿Amor?—Respondió Rosalie con desdén, alejándose bruscamente de la ventana y del tacto de su marido.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Bernard extrañado por la reacción de su esposa.

Rosalie ardiendo en furia, empuñó sus manos y le respondió… – ¡Ahora hablas de amor! ¡Porque no lo demostraste cuando estábamos en Paris! ¡Acaso tus asuntos políticos eran más importantes que nuestro futuro!… Ese hombre no te dejaba en paz; Pasabas días y noches enteras organizando sus apariciones en público, redactando sus discursos… ¡atendiendo a sus seguidores!

-¿A qué viene todo eso ahora ?—Preguntó con enojo – ¡Tu sabias quien era yo cuando decidiste casarte conmigo!. Sabias que seguía a Robespiere porque él me había dado una razón para luchar, él se apiadó de mi cuando quedé completamente solo…. ¡En ese entonces, le tenía fe incondicional, porque estaba convencido que solo a través de un hombre con sus valores Francia podría cambiar!… Pero Sabes muy bien que hoy en día esos sentimientos son solo recuerdos. Hice lo que pude para que estuvieras bien, me humillé para que no te faltara nada… dejé mi carrera, mi vida, mis propósitos por ti…

-¡Pero no fue suficiente!—Respondió con los ojos inundados. – ¡Fue demasiado tarde!,- agregó.

-Tenemos que enfrentarlo mi amor. – Dijo Bernard con la voz quebrada acercándose a ella con los brazos extendidos.

Con lágrimas presentes, Rosalie le dio la espalda y le dijo…- ¡Sal de mi habitación!. ¡No quiero que me toques!.

Bernard detrás de su espalda quiso tocarle el hombro con la mano pero se detuvo. Tomó sus botas y salió dando un portazo.

-¡Ese maldito merece morir! – Fue lo que sentenció Rosalie quedando sola en la penumbra-.

**=0=0=0=0=**

-Señor, hemos asegurado la frontera. Según los informes, nuestros enemigos están organizando la retirada.-

-Esa es… una muy buena noticia. La carta; ¿te aseguraste que el viajero la entregara en manos de nuestro líder?

-Si señor. La carta ya tiene que estar en Paris.

-Bien, puedes retirarte. Ha! y no olvides organizar la revista de los nuevos voluntarios. Quiero evaluarlos personalmente.

-Si señor.

-/Otro día más alejado de ti. Hasta cuando me tendrás en estas tierras. Hice todo lo que me has pedido, aunque en cierta forma lo he disfrutado. Pero es contigo con quien sueño cada noche, es tu piel la que recuerdo cuando tengo en brazos a otra persona. Solo tú dentro de mí, adueñándose de mi voluntad. ¿Piensas seguir torturándome negándote a responder mis cartas?... Creo que enloqueceré. Todo es vacio en mi vida sino puedo estar a tu lado…/

-Mesie Saint Just, los reclutas están formados y lo esperan—

-Iré en seguida—Respondió sin interés saliendo de sus cavilaciones -

-Muy bien, quiero darles la bienvenida a este regimiento. Como verán, este no es un paseo por el noroeste de Francia. Aquí la muerte está a la orden del día, es nuestra más fiel compañera. Todos deben comprender que bajo mis órdenes no se cometen errores y quien lo haga pagará con su vida. – Sentenció con severidad.

-Todos están en buena forma—Camino mirando a cada muchacho fijamente a los ojos. Todos temblaban como hojas en el otoño,¡ y es que no era para menos! Fiorele de Saint Just era un sanguinario y fama era conocida en todo el país; pero también se lo tenía como un caudillo, el soldado firme que pelea por la libertad, la igualdad y la fraternidad, el más fiel combatiente de las filas de Robespiere. Muchos de sus reclutas le juraban lealtad a ciegas y harían todo lo que fuera necesario para que él los aceptara en su círculo más íntimo.

-¡Tu, el más alto!—Uno de los soldados miró de un lado al otro constatando de que se dirigía a él —¡Señor! – Respondió

-¿Cual es tu nombre? – Pregunto Saint Just mientras se colocaba frente a él, muy cerca de su rostro.

-Bourdeau, señor—Contestó nervioso.

-No me refería a tu apellido, quiero saber tu nombre—Le dijo con voz perversa

-Pierre—Respondió el muchacho.

- ¿Pierre?… hummm -¡Todos pueden retirarse! Partiremos al alba, debemos constatar el número de bajas. Mañana podrán ver con sus propios ojos a que han venido. ¡Retírense!

-¡Si señor!—Respondieron al unísono los miembros de la cuadrilla incluyendo al joven Pierre Bourdeau.

-Tu no soldado—Le dijo Saint Just sosteniéndolo de la guerrera. – Tú vendrás conmigo, hay ciertas cosas que debes hacer esta noche por mí- agregó

-¡Si señor!- Respondió el muchacho inocentemente.

Saint Just lo llevó a sus aposentos, le mostro sus armas… le preguntó cuánto sabia de la revolución y de Robespiere. El muchacho, un campesino humilde que se había visto obligado a ingresar en las filas de la guardia nacional, ignoraba muchos sucesos ocurridos en Paris. ¡Como irritaba esto al Capitán designado por el mismísimo líder jacobino! Saber de primera mano que un solo ciudadano francés ignoraba los esfuerzos de su maestro era algo que lo sacaba de casillas.

Pero el muchacho tenía los ojos azul profundo, muy parecidos a los del caudillo… el cabello obscuro, su estatura; muy tentador para amedrentarlo… esa noche saciaría sus deseos, imaginando que aquel joven era su amado.

Esto era lo que ocurría con los reclutas que Saint Just invitaba a sus aposentos, sometidos a sus caprichos, a su lujuria, y a su amor dejado en el olvido.

=0=0=0=0=

La situación en la frontera con Austria era de incertidumbre. Habían pasado varios meses desde la llegada de quienes habían sido designados por Fersen para recibir a María Antonieta. Las Noticias que recibía el hermano de la Reina no eran las que esperaban y por ello, sostuvo una larga conversación con el representante de la nobleza.

-¿Has estado reunido nuevamente con el emperador?—Preguntó Sophie Von Fersen.

-Si, está ansioso. Dice que tu hermano está demorando la operación y que según los informes que ha recibido de la Asamblea Nacional, Luis XVI no tiene argumentos para defender el régimen… ¡No sé cuánto tiempo más el emperador de Austria nos apoyará! Debemos escribirle al Conde Fersen ¡Tenemos que acelerar las cosas! – Sentencio Víctor de Girodelle.

-Hoy mismo escribiré una misiva y enviaré a uno de mis mensajeros más veloces. El invierno se está disipando, seguramente llegará a buen tiempo. – La condesa hizo una breve pausa y preguntó en voz baja—Tu… Te vez tan diferente, tan distante. ¿Qué es lo que no te deja vivir Víctor?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Respondió con gentileza esquivando su mirada

-Sabes a que me refiero. No eres el mismo hombre que conocí aquella noche en el baile. ¿Recuerdas?

Girodelle la miró a los ojos y se sentó en el sillón con una copa de coñac en sus manos. Bebió un trago y le respondió… – Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Sophie esbozó una breve sonrisa. Luego se sentó a su lado y reposando su cabeza en el espaldar del sillón le habló con simpatía… – Recuerdo que estabas rodeado de muchas mujeres… todas hablaban al mismo tiempo. Tu sonreías, pero era evidente que estabas incomodo con su cotorreo. Yo estaba observándote, y me reía en silencio… También estaba esperando a una persona, a la misma que tú buscabas con la mirada. ¡Quién iba a pensar que se presentaría en el baile y que ninguno de los presentes la reconoció…! Bueno en realidad yo sí, pero no tuve la oportunidad de contártelo.

-¿Oscar se presentó en el baile? –Tomó otro sorbo de la copa y se giró intrigado hasta quedar frente a Sophie– Eso no es verdad, recuerdo que fui uno de los últimos que se retiró del salón y no la vi llegar, es más, consulté en la lista de invitados presentes… el paje me informo que Oscar de Jarjayes no había asistido

-Estuvo presente – Sonrió la condesa abiertamente y agregó – Solo que tu no la identificaste. Cuando ingresó en el salón todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con su belleza de diosa griega… incluso mi hermano cayó preso de sus encantos. Me quedé observando su expresión mientras bailaban, evidentemente ella se había enamorado de mi hermano, fue entonces cuando entendí que jamás podría llegar a su corazón. Ese día deje a un lado mis locas ideas de enamorarla—

Girodelle conmocionado, se enderezó sobre el sillón. -¿Oscar era la condesa extranjera?—

-Así es—Respondió Sophie poniéndose de pie sirviéndose una copa. Tomó un sorbo y siguió con su relato. - Cuando le dije a mi hermano quien era la "Condesa extranjera" él simplemente asintió. Supe que también se había dado cuenta. Después de esto bebió como un cosaco, me decía que para él Oscar era como una hermana, y que no sabía qué hacer ahora que conocía sus sentimientos. Simplemente le aconsejé que fuera sincero, que ella no merecía ser presa de un amor imposible.

-¡Oscar vestida de mujer!... Jamás lo habría imaginado—Su rostro se ensombreció.

La condesa se percató de ello, pero aun así reiteró su pregunta. –Dime Víctor, ¿qué ocurrió contigo? Eras una persona alegre; sobresalías en medio de ese nido de víboras en Versalles. Tú y Oscar eran las únicas personas con las que valía la pena sostener una conversación. ¿Recuerdas como te robé del circulo de las damas?-

Girodelle esbozó una sonrisa – Me arrastraste literalmente en medio de ellas, creo que jamás podré pagarte ese gesto. Y estoy seguro de que ellas aun odian a la atrevida condesa Sueca.

-¡No merecías ese suplicio!—Exclamó Sophie divertida.

Girodelle volvió a su gesto melancólico.

Sophie entusiasmada continuo recordado… - En aquella ocasión bailamos, nos reímos… ese día conocí a una persona maravillosa, a un hombre que jamás se borraría de mi memoria y que se quedaría ahí. ¡Como le rogué a Hans que no me enviara a casa!, pero él estaba empeñado en que debía estar con mis padres y evitarles un dolor de cabeza. Hans sabia que Oscar me gustaba, pero aun no sabía de que realmente me había enamorado de otra persona.

Girodelle se intimidó y la miró de reojo - Ya te he dicho que me siento honrado, pero que no está en mis planes enamorarme de nuevo—Le dijo con severidad acomodándose el traje y tomando en su mano la capa.

-Debes olvidar— exclamó la Condesa acercándose a él tomándolo de la mano.

-Un hombre como yo solo ama una vez en la vida, y ese sentimiento se lo llevó ella el mismo día que dejó este mundo. Lo siento Sophie, eres una maravillosa mujer… pero yo…-

Hubo un silencio incomodo. La condesa bajo la vista y Girodelle sintiéndose apenado solo le dijo… – Debes olvidarme. —se retiró del salón y salió al galope.

La Condesa viéndolo irse a través del ventanal pensó -/ Jamás podré dejar de amarte, eres el único al que le pertenezco… No descansaré hasta verte sonreír de nuevo. Te amo Víctor de Girodelle/.

=0=0=0=0=

-¿Cuando dijo el médico que regresaría?- Preguntó Oscar mientras bebía una taza de té.

-Dijo que lo haría para su cumpleaños—Respondió Alain dejando a Joseph sobre la alfombra.

-Es cierto… ya está cerca la fecha. Será el primer aniversario de la muerte de mi madre y de mi nana. – Su gesto se ensombreció por un momento

Alain bajó la vista y Oscar cayó en la cuenta de que ese no era el momento adecuado para recordar aquel fatídico suceso. -De todas formas debemos hacer los preparativos para celebrarlo—Agregó, sentándose al lado de Alain.

-Estoy trabajando en un regalo que le encantará. Stephan dice que aun es muy pequeño para que lo use, pero yo estoy convencido de que no es así

Oscar sonrió y miró Alain con los ojos centellantes. Seguidamente le dijo – ¿Lo amas verdad?

-Mas que a mi vida – Respondió el sinceramente. Ella se quedó observándolo mientras él se concentraba en la acciones del bebé. De repente exclamó a toda voz

-¡Oscar, míralo! … ¡lo hizo, finalmente lo hizo!—

Tuvo que dejar de observarlo, pues Alain estaba sobresaltado. Miró hacia donde estaba su hijo y pudo ver que su pequeño estaba de pie y daba sus primeros pasos. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero Oscar supo que ese niño realmente les había cambiado la vida. Lagrimas de emoción salieron de sus ojos, mientras Luis Joseph caía al suelo en una carcajada. Alain corrió hasta donde estaba y lo tomó en sus brazos estrechándolo contra su pecho, llenándolo de besos.

-¡Eso es campeón!... lo hiciste!- Luego se acerco hasta Oscar con el bebé en y dijo …

- ¡Mira, mami está emocionada…! *no te angusties mami, no me iré de la habitación*- repuso simulando la voz de un niño pequeño.

Oscar se puso de pie y besó en la frente a su hijo. Un impulso en su corazón le hizo tomar en su mano la de Alain y acercándose a él quiso besarle en los labios pero se contuvo, solo palmeo su hombro y se retiró de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Ese mismo día tenía que escabullirse como lo había hecho durante casi seis meses para ir en busca de su "tratamiento secreto". La estrategia… la misma de siempre, ocultar su identidad en ropas de mujer, dejando el caballo en la colina elegida, pagando fortunas por un carruaje alquilado que la esperaba en el lugar de siempre.

-¿Oscar, a donde vas con tanta prisa?—Preguntó la señora Mc Kensie que la interceptó en el primer escalón de la planta baja.

Nerviosa le respondió…-Iré a montar, ya no hace tanto frio…

-Quería consultarte si es posible que Stephan invite a su familia al cumpleaños del niño. Verás, solo somos nosotras y Alain a ordenado tanta comida… le dije que era un desperdicio, pero ya lo conoces, cuando se trata de Joseph exagera en todo.

Oscar pensó /Helena…si ella viene hasta aquí me reconocerá… ¿qué pasará entonces? ¿Qué dirá Alain?/

- ¿Estas de acuerdo mi niña? - Pegunto la enfermera sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Tendré que pensarlo – Respondió retomando su marcha.

-¡Espera!—Exclamó la señora Mc Kensie – Hay algo más.

Oscar se dio la vuelta y regresó hasta donde estaba la mujer.

-Hoy llegó esta carta desde Paris. No tiene destinatario—La mujer entregó en sus manos un sobre blanco que tenía un sello oficial

Oscar abrió los ojos por la sorpresa; era evidente que se trataba de un asunto judicial. Pero tuvo cuidado en no exponer ese descubriendo ante la señora Mc Kensie – Lo leeré en la noche… Ahora debo irme.

-Ve con cuidado mi niña—Le dijo la mujer mientras dejaba en su frente un dulce beso maternal.

Oscar salió al galope. El carruaje la estaba esperando en el lugar de siempre. Vestida con uno de los atuendos que le había dado la nodriza y peinada al descuido, se subió al carruaje dejando en manos del cochero varias monedas de oro. Luego recordó el sobre y sin bacilar lo abrió. El papel decía lo siguiente:

[Sr. Alain de Soisons. Me dirijo a usted por un asunto confidencial. La señora Emilie de Jarjayes, me dejó instrucciones específicas para contactarlo. Ha pasado un tiempo prudente para dar lectura a su testamento. Sé que usted no puede venir a la ciudad de Paris, pero es necesario que envíe alguna persona en su nombre. Mi despacho está ubicado en la calle Leloir N° 25. Lo estaré esperando, Atentamente Dr...]

-¡Ho por Dios! – Exclamó Oscar en el carruaje. ¡Es la oportunidad que estaba esperando! Necesito investigar el asesinato de mi madre y mi nana. Además… quiero volver a ver a mi padre, me gustaría saber cómo está. Pero que hacer, ¿cómo podré ausentarme de la casa sin que Alain sospeche algo?… ¿Como me presentaré en Paris? Mi padre me reconocerá al instante… - Aun pensativa descendió en el hospital, recogió sus nuevas dosis y emprendió el viaje de regreso.

Cuando se retomaba el camino a la mansión observó por la ventana la boutique de Madame Tissue y recordó lo extraño que había sido ver ese cabello…Fue entonces cuando exclamó - ¡Pero como no se me había ocurrido antes! , ¡Cochero, deténgase en esa casa de modas por favor!—

-¡Mujeres!- Bufó el hombre.

Entró nerviosa…- le ocurría siempre que estaba rodeada de un ambiente tan femenino y frívolo-. La muchacha en el mostrador la reconoció, y sin decir nada fue en busca de la propietaria. Madame Tissue con los ojos iluminados la saludo cortésmente -Que grata sorpresa tenerla nuevamente en mi tienda. Imagino que viene por más vestidos.- Preguntó

-He… si. – respondió nerviosa.

La mujer hizo un gesto de incredulidad por lo que la rubia agregó – Quedé encantada con los anteriores, usted es una creadora digna de la corte madame.

-Pues no lo parece. – Hizo un gesto manifestado desagrado - Mírese nada mas mi Lady, ese vestido pide a gritos ser tirado por la ventana. Con su figura y su clase, no puede andar vestida así por la calle.

-Ocurre que tengo que vestirme de esta forma para pasar desapercibida entre los guardias nacionales y la chusma. Usted comprende, con todo este jaleo de la Asamblea, los nobles no somos bien vistos y … -Oscar bajo la voz en signo de complicidad- No quiero que una turba iracunda terminé encima de nosotros.-

-Tiene razón. Venga, le mostraré mis últimas creaciones. – Le dijo la mujer conduciéndola al interior del salón.

Oscar tímidamente empezó hablar mientras caminaban —En realidad no he venido en busca de un vestido.

La mujer detuvo su marcha y le preguntó -¿Ha no?

–No.- Respondió bajando la mirada. Luego se acercó hasta el oído de la mujer y le susurró…- He venido por una peluca.

-¡Una peluca! –Exclamó a toda voz. Oscar asintió.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes madame!. Pero… temo que en esta oportunidad no podré serviros. La ultimas que hicimos fueron adquiridas por otros nobles que no quieren ser reconocidos, pero…. –La mujer hizo una pausa- Creo que me queda una…. ¡Marie! Tráeme la peluca que está en mi escritorio… ¡Date prisa niña!

La empleada corrió hasta el escritorio y trajo en sus manos una peluca , en tono era castaño claro y caía en ondas hasta la cintura. No tenia cabello que cubriera su frente, solo dos rizos que se escapaban a cada lado.

– Venga, pruébesela.

Oscar entró en el despacho de Tissue y frente a un espejo se probó la peluca- Ni ella misma se reconocía en el reflejo- Pensó /¿Cómo puede el cabello cambiar de esta manera a una persona? ni yo misma podría reconocerme a no ser por el color de mis ojos…/

- Y… ¿qué le parece? ¿Irreconocible, verdad? - Preguntó la diseñadora expectante.

-Admito que el cambio es contundente. ¿Cuánto quiere por ella?— Repuso con decisión

La mujer sonrió con avidez y escribió en un papel la cifra entregándosela con delicadeza.

Cuando Oscar leyó los números, supo que se trataba de un asalto, pero no quiso negarle la cantidad. Además, le pidió que adicionara a su compra un vestido negro de luto. La mujer envolvió todo y la fugitiva salió a toda prisa, tenía que llegar antes de que Alain se empezara a preocupar.

Llegó a la casa a hurtadillas. Escuchaba desde las escaleras a Alain en la cocina discutiendo con la señora Mc Kensie si Joseph debía comer el pollo directamente del hueso… Entró en su habitación y se probó el vestido y la peluca. Se miró en el espejo y se quedó petrificada observándose…El plan era perfecto, aunque el detalle de Alain seguía sin resolverse.

-Vengo a despedirme… -La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y un par de esmeraldas se quedaron suspendidas observando atónito a una alta mujer vestida de negro de cabellos castaños.

-¿¡Quién es usted, que hace aquí!? –Preguntó asustado

-No…no,no,no,no… ¡No grites André! – Dijo Oscar en voz baja. –Soy yo, Oscar. ¡Cierra esa maldita puerta con seguro!—Susurró

-Pero ¿Qué hace vestida así? Y su cabello…. ¿Qué está pasando?—Preguntó inquieto

-Déjame explicarte. - Le respondió quitándose la peluca en frente de sus ojos. Luego lo tomó de la mano y se sentó junto a él. -Escucha, no debes decirle a nadie lo que has visto André. Estoy planeando un viaje a Paris, pero no quiero que Joseph se entere… No me dejará salir.

-¡Y no es para menos Lady Oscar!—Exclamó el pequeño mirándola con el seño fruncido – Es muy peligroso que se vaya usted sola. ¡Hay soldados por todas partes… y los terroristas…! ¿Qué sentido tiene volver? ¡Paris es un caos! Acaso…. ¿Acaso piensa traer a mi bisabuela aquí?- Preguntó con el rostro iluminado.

Oscar lo miró desconcertada. Luego entendió… André desconocía la muerte de su bisabuela. Entonces lo abrazó y en esa posición le dijo…- Tu bisabuela murió.

-¿Qué?—Exclamó el pequeño escapando del abrazo…-¿Cómo?, ¿Cuando?...

-Hace varios meses ya. La asesinaron antes de que naciera tu hermano—Le respondió con los ojos inundados y llenos de ira –También mataron a mi madre….

André rompió en llanto. Oscar lo dejó sollozar mientras sus lágrimas se escapaban en silencio. Unos minutos después el niño se limpió el rostro y le dijo… -¿Qué piensas hacer en Paris?

-Quiero investigar qué fue lo que ocurrió. Quiero hallar a quienes les arrebataron la vida. ¡Quiero justicia!

-¿Puedo ir contigo?—Preguntó ansioso.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás pondría en peligro tu vida…!—

André se contristó y bajó la mirada, reacción que Oscar percibió, entonces le dijo… - Puedes ayudarme a escapar.

-¡Cuente conmigo Lady Oscar!.—Le respondió el muchacho abrazándola con fuerza.

- André, sé que no es el momento apropiado, pero debes saber que La señora Mc Kensie me ha dicho que Joseph planea invitar a tu madre y a tu hermana al cumpleaños de mi hijo… ¿Crees que tu madre no dirá nada si me ve?- Preguntó con sincera preocupación.

-¡Es una locura! –Exclamó André. – Mi madre no puede saber que he estado a tu lado todo este tiempo. Me apartará de aquí… tiene mucho miedo de que nos encuentren y… yo no quiero alejarme de ustedes, no podría irme dejando a mi hermanito.

-¿Qué haremos?—Se preguntó la rubia mientras desabrochaba el cierre de su vestido.

-Inventaré una buena excusa cuando me pregunten- Respondió el pequeño. Luego hizo una pausa y le dijo…-Me gustaría que Jazminne conociera al bebé… después de todo ella también es su hermana, y siempre que nos vemos se enfada porque no la he traído a verlo.

-A mí también me gustaría verla. Tráela al cumpleaños. – Sentenció.

André asintió y se puso de pie. – Es hora de irme. Sea más cuidadosa, sino el plan se vendrá abajo—

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Respondió.

André cerró la puerta y se alejó-.

=0=0=0=0=

-¡Maldición! ¡El emperador….! ¡Dios mío, ¿qué hare?!—Exclamó Fersen apretando en sus manos la carta firmada por su hermana.

-No se altere mi señor.- Repuso su mayordomo, mientras posaba sobre el escritorio una taza de té.

Fersen colocó los codos sobre la madera y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos revolviéndose el cabello. -¡Ya estamos en abril!... Tengo que acelerar las cosas. ¡Concrétame una reunión para esta misma noche con Builé, dile que es urgente, que lo estaré esperando en las mazmorras!.

El mayordomo asintió mientras lo observaba ponerse de pie y calzarse su capa— ¿A dónde va señor? –Preguntó

-Tengo que ir primero a las Tullerias, luego pasaré por la casa de empeño… Iré a ver a Reggineau.

-¡A ese delincuente! –Exclamó el mayordomo.

-El es el único que puede facilitarme dinero ahora. Nadie aceptará las joyas de la familia Fersen sin sospechar…

-¿Entregará las joyas mi señor?, ¿Tan desesperado esta?

Fersen frunció el seño y le respondió…- Son mis asuntos. Ve y cumple mi orden.

-Si señor- Respondió el anciano bajando el rostro.

/

-María, tu hermano nos ha dado un ultimátum. No podemos seguir postergando el escape… Dijo que teníamos hasta junio o daría la orden de invadir Francia…

María Antonieta guardó silencio conmocionada por la noticia. Luis XVI Que estaba presente exclamó… – ¡No dices nada mujer!

Tomo una bocanada de aire y respondió…- Será en junio. ¡Tenemos que evitar un baño de sangre! Dile al emperador que el escape se hará al tiempo requerido.

-Muy bien—Respondió Fersen. – Me encargaré del resto de los preparativos. Tenemos poco tiempo, volveré a veros el día de la partida. Con vuestro permiso.

-Gracias Conde Fersen- .

-Lo hago con gusto majestad. –Respondió el conde saliendo de la presencia del rey.

=0=0=0=0=

-Rosemarie ya está más tranquila. La fiebre ha bajado y aparentemente no es sino un resfrió. — Fueron las palabras de Bernard mientras disponía la cena en la mansión de Arras. Rosalie, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa no emitió palabra ante el comentario. Ambos cenaron en silencio, levantando la cabeza de vez en cuando, evitando un cruce de miradas. El señor de la casa terminó de cenar primero y se retiró a sus aposentos. Había dispuesto una de las habitaciones lejos de la matrimonial en donde su esposa desde hacía meses dormía sola. Luego Rosalie se retiró sin terminar su plato y observó a Bernard salir de noche en su caballo. Una de las doncellas que cuidaba de Rosemarie quiso retirarse al ver a la señora Chatelet ingresar en su habitación ya que tenía cara de pocos amigos -¿Sale de nuevo a esta hora?, es la tercera noche que lo veo irse… ¿Sabes a donde se va?—Preguntó inquieta

-No señora – Respondió la muchacha con temor.

-Retírate, yo me encargaré de Rosemarie -.

Cuando la doncella se retiró Rosalie tomó pluma y papel. La idea de ir en busca de quien ella consideraba el culpable de sus desgracias se afirmaba en su mente mientras escribía. Se había fijado la meta de no dejarlo vivir mientras ella fuera infeliz. El dolor que la invadía la cegaba al punto de estar completamente convencida de que el culpable de sus desgracias era ese hombre al que el pueblo idolatraba

Dejó la nota sobre el buró de la habitación de su esposo, y silenciosamente se despidió de su pequeña, derramando lágrimas mientras se alejaba. Llevó consigo una considerable suma de dinero que ocultó en las pocas pertenecías que se llevó. Salió al galope antes de que Bernard regresara. Su destino, Paris. Su objetivo, darle muerte a Maximilien de Robespiere.

La mañana siguiente despertó a Bernard con los primeros rayos del sol, su primer pensamiento fue para su hija. Al salir de sus aposentos observó que los sirvientes estaban nerviosos y sintió temor. Entonces se aventuró hasta la habitación principal y vio a la niña dormida, pero la cama de su esposa estaba perfecta, no había rastros de ella.

Salió extrañado, y preguntó a la servidumbre… – ¿Donde está la señora?

La doncella que se había percatado de la actitud inusual de Rosalie la noche anterior le respondió – Salió esta madrugada señor. No dijo a donde iba y aun no ha regresado

Bernard regresó a zancadas a sus aposentos en busca de su capa, y observó la nota en su buró. La tomó entre sus manos y cayendo sobre su lecho leyó las líneas escritas por su esposa…

[Mi amor… No me juzgues por dejarte así, hay un asunto que da vueltas mi cabeza y que no me deja en paz. Sabes lo duro que ha sido para mí aceptar lo que nos pasa. Quiero encontrar respuestas, quiero hacer justicia… Quiero asimilar el destino que me ha tocado. Ahora soy poco menos que una mujer, estoy vacía, y soy tan poca cosa… me siento indigna; necesito tiempo para aceptar mi realidad. Perdona mi egoísmo. Cuida bien de nuestra hija… dile cada día que la amo y que es por ella que hago esto. Siempre tuya, Rosalie La moliere.]

Bernard apretó contra su pecho el papel y lloró a gritos desconsolado. Rosalie, su amada, le había roto el corazón. Lo abandonaba con su pequeña y sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

=0=0=0=0=

-El maestro me ha entregado un informe muy positivo hijo mío, me alegra que estés aprovechando la oportunidad que te está dando esa familia. Tendré que ver la forma de agradecerle al señor Joseph lo que está haciendo por ti— Eran las palabras de Helena mientras recibía con alegría la visita de su hijo mayor.

-No es nada madre, solo he prestado atención a las extensas exposiciones del maestro, aunque a veces se va de tema, jeje… Son los libros los que de verdad me entusiasman. ¿Y Jazminne, en donde esta?

-Creo que salió a recoger manzanas…- Respondió despreocupada.

En ese instante un golpeteo interrumpió la charla, a su entrada, Jazminne vestida como Jacques dejó caer sobre la mesa la cesta colmada de la fruta y se abalanzó sobre su hermano con un abrazo efusivo. -¡Cerebrito! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no venias por aquí!...

-He venido a visitarlas ya que estamos en plena primavera. Además, quería darte una sorpresa…

Helena y Jazminne miraron al pequeño extrañadas. André tomo una bocanada de aire y finalmente les dijo… -He venido por Jazminne. El señor Joseph y su familia me permitieron llevarla al cumpleaños de su hijo. Noble ya está en perfectas condiciones, creo que podrás montarlo. ¿Madre, Jazminne puede venir conmigo?, Prometo que no la dejaré cometer imprudencias…

-¡Madre, por favor! Déjame ir con André, prometo que no haré nada extraño. Me comportaré como todo un varón, pero por favor…. déjame ir

Helena entrelazó sus manos, se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro cuestionándose en silencio si era muy severa al no permitirle salir a su hija fuera del predio de la mansión Girodelle. ¡Pero un riesgo semejante!, ¡y ese hombre que al parecer había conocido André…! y sumando la imprudencia de Jazminne… todo eso le hacía dudar, pero ante los ojos suplicantes de sus pequeños simplemente asintió al pedido.

Los hermanos Lazinni, salieron hacia la mansión cargados de Júbilo. Jazminne, pronto conocería a su hermano, y se encontraría cara a cara con Lady Oscar, aquella mujer a la que su padre había amado hasta el último día de su vida.

/

En la mansión de Lady Jarjayes Alain y la señora Mc Kensie estaban terminando los últimos platos que ofrecerían a sus escasos invitados. Por otra parte, Oscar estaba en sus aposentos ultimando los detalles de su vestuario, y aunque había nostalgia en su corazón, estaba feliz de presenciar una ocasión tan especial. Luis Joseph que era un niño bastante inquieto, sonreía y corría de un lado al otro explorando con sus manitas los cajones, los cojines y sabanas. Su madre lo seguía con la mirada mientras peinaba sus rizos dorados frente al espejo. Cuando buscó nuevamente los sonidos del pequeño se percató de que la puerta estaba abierta y Luis Joseph había salido…

A zancadas salió de la habitación gritando nerviosa y fue entonces cuando escuchó sus sonrisas que procedía de la habitación de Alain. El pequeño travieso había diseminado en el suelo las pertenencias de su amigo y Oscar pensó que era mejor no opacar la alegría de ese día con una discusión, así que decidió cerrar la puerta, y rápidamente empezó acomodar los objetos. Llamó su atención una vieja caja de madera que parecía estar cerrada, su contenido cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto algunos documentos, un peine y un anillo dorado. Sintió curiosidad por el hallazgo, se trataba de un peine plateado con algunas cerdas de menos, tenía grabadas las letras "D" "L" "S" y el anillo, con un águila tallada, sostenía entre sus garras una cinta con el apellido Soisons. Evidentemente, eran los recuerdos familiares de Alain.

Pero las voces que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de la puerta sobresaltaron a Oscar que se había quedado embelesada con su descubrimiento, así que rápidamente juntó los documentos y los objetos; mientras lo hacía, alcanzó al leer un pergamino que se titulaba "Diane Laureen De Soisons". … "Nacida el 4 de marzo de 1765, en la ciudad de Paris. Hija de…"

-¡Oscar!, ¿¡Donde estas!?... ¡Ven a ver el pastel que está sobre la mesa!...—

-¡Ho por Dios es Alain! – Exclamó en susurros. Torpemente terminó de guardar los documentos y objetos en la caja y la posó nuevamente en su lugar, dejando entre sus manos y por detrás de su espalda la partida de nacimiento de Diane.

Alain ingresó en su habitación y al verla de pie junto a su armario y a Luis Joseph a sus pies jugueteando con sus botas, arqueo una ceja y preguntó – ¿Que hacen en mi habitación?

Temblando, Oscar ocultó bajo su pantalón el documento y contestó – Nada… es solo que Luis Joseph se escabulló y llegó hasta aquí. Por favor discúlpame, no fue mi intensión molestar…

Alain cambio la expresión de su rostro, luego se acercó hasta el niño y lo tomó entre los brazos. Seguidamente miró a Oscar a los ojos y le dijo… – Esta es tu casa, puedes entrar y salir de esta habitación si te place.

La rubia palideció ante la mirada intensa de su amigo, mientras su cuello involuntariamente se acercaba hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca. La escena se vio interrumpida por una vocecita férrea exclamó – ¡Mammmá!

-¡Escuchaste eso! ¡Lo dijo…! ¡Dijo mamá!—Gritó Alain emocionado, estrechando contra su pecho a su hijo adoptivo, ignorando el acercamiento involuntario -¡Vamos dilo una vez más! –

Luis Joseph repitió la palabra. ¡Su primera palabra! y su madre emocionada se unió a ellos en un abrazo.

La señora Mc Kensie, abrió la puerta de los aposentos de Alain al escuchar desde afuera las exclamaciones de su protegido. Al ingresar, esbozó una sonrisa al verlos abrazados en torno al bebé. Pero este cuadro se desvaneció cuando se percataron de su presencia; por ello la enfermera sin demora expuso el motivo de su interrupción. -Alain, Lady Oscar. Stephan y su hermano los están esperando abajo.

-¡Ho! ¡Llegaron nuestros invitados! – Dijo Alain con entusiasmo bajando rápidamente por las escaleras con el bebé a cuestas y con la madre asida de su mano.

Jazminne abrió de par en par sus ojos verde esmeralda al ver al pequeño. Sentía que su corazón se escapaba de su pecho. Un sentimiento de amor y protección la embargaba. Su hermano mayor que percibió esa emoción, la codeó con disimulo y la pequeña bajó la mirada intentando serenarse.

Alain tomando de la mano a Oscar, se puso frente a ellos saludándoles con alegría. – ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí Jacques!. Quiero presentarte a mi hijo, se llama Luis Joseph y ella es su madre.

Jazminne levantó su mirada y brevemente fijó sus esmeraldas en Oscar con desprecio. Luego hizo una venia y tomándole la mano la besó, tal como se hacía con las damas de la época.

Oscar incomoda por la fría mirada de su invitada, quiso acariciarle la cabeza, pero Jazminne supo esquivar la caricia.

La señora Mc Kensie condujo a todos a la mesa. André pálido por el encuentro entre su hermana y Lady Oscar no podía emitir palabra. Jazminne reparaba en los detalles de la mansión, sonrojándose en silencio cuando miraba con disimulo a su hermanito menor.

Alain que se había esmerado en la preparación del pastel y los bocadillos abrió el dialogo en la mesa. -Estamos muy felices de tenerlos hoy en nuestra casa. Mi hijo ya es todo un hombrecito. Hoy ha dicho su primera palabra y muy pronto estará cabalgando por los campos de esta mansión.

-¡Pero serás exagerado! –Exclamó la señora Mc Kensie—Apenas tiene un año, ¡Escasamente camina!-

Todos en la mesa sonrieron ante el comentario de Alain incluyendo a Jazminne. Luego, invitados y anfitriones salieron, el día era soleado y los jardines estaban en flor.

Alain decidió que era una buena oportunidad para cabalgar, entonces fue hasta los establos con su ayudante dejando a Oscar y Jazminne a solas junto a Luis Joseph jugando entre las flores. La situación era incomoda para ambas, por tal motivo guardaron silencio hasta que Alain estuvo presente sobre su caballo y André sobre el corcel de su padre.

-A la cuenta de tres, hasta el manzano y regresamos. ¡Hey Oscar!—Exclamó Alain-¡Stephan piensa que puede ganarme en una carrera!—

-¡Yo le creo!—Gritó desde lejos. –

Alain frunció el seño, aferró las riendas y contó hasta tres. André salió al galope montado sobre su caballo favorito, y el torpe caballo de Alain dio un par de vueltas antes de empezar. Las Damas sentadas sobre el prado estallaron en carcajadas.

-Iré por el pastel—Dijo la señora Mc Kensie mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la mansión.

Oscar tomó valor y decidió iniciar el dialogo diciendo – ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

Pero Jazminne no respondió. Así que Oscar realizó un nuevo intento de romper el hielo… - Entiendo la pesada carga que tienes sobre tus hombros teniendo que asumir el papel de un varón. Pero, entiendo que tu madre quiere protegerlos y estoy segura de que cuando todo esto pase podrás ser una damita muy femenina…

-Me agrada asumir el papel que mi madre me asignó como Jacques—Respondió Jazminne secamente mientras miraba en otra dirección esperando la llegada de los jinetes.

Oscar bajó la mirada ante la respuesta mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a su hijo. Ese gesto hizo que Jazminne dirigiera su mirada al pequeño. Entonces la madre percibió un deseo intenso en la hermana de su hijo, entendiendo que era necesario el contacto entre ambos, por ello extendió la manos y le dijo…- ¿Quieres tomarlo?

Jazminne asintió, y temblando de alegría tomó su hermanito, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y le besó en la mejilla varias veces. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Oscar se precipitaron al observar el intenso cariño natural que esa pequeña envuelta ropas masculinas y con esa expresión fría le había manifestado a su pequeño hijo; quien parecía corresponder a cada caricia con otra sobre los cabellos rebeldes de la niña.

-¡Gané! – Se escucharon los gritos agitados de André al llegar cabalgando sobre noble al lugar de partida.

Alain al galope llegó poco después exclamando entre sonrisas y reclamos… -¡No fue justo!... ¡Torpe animal!...

Oscar y Jazminne se acercaron hasta los varones tomando al Luis Joseph de cada mano. Fue inevitable que la pequeña acariciara el lomo de noble, mientras recordaba el rostro de André Grandier aquella tarde en la que se había encontrado con él sin saber que ese hombre era su añorado padre.

- ¿Sabes montar? – Le preguntó Oscar sacándola de sus recuerdos.

- Claro que si –Respondió orgullosa.

- Jacques es un excelente jinete – Acotó André Giuseppe

- No creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para vencer a Oscar en una carrera—Agregó Alain…

- Eso tendremos que verlo—respondió André

- ¿Aceptas una carrera?—Le preguntó la rubia con temor a ser rechazada

-¡Por supuesto! – Respondió Jazminne tomando las riendas de noble

- Preparados – Exclamó Alain sosteniendo al bebé entre sus brazos, —¡Listos! ¡Ahora!—

Los caballos salieron al galope por en medio del bosque buscando el manzano. Oscar por unos breves instantes regresó a su infancia recordando las carreras diarias que solía organizar con su lacayo y mejor amigo en las que casi siempre salía victoriosa; sonreía mientras el viento acariciaba sus cabellos

Jazminne sobre el lomo de noble sentía que volaba. Su corazón lleno de gozo le hacía pensar que de esta manera podría sentirse como su padre. Pero una rama sobre el camino, hizo que el caballo se pusiera nervioso; con un movimiento brusco se posó sobre sus patas traseras arrojando con violencia a la pequeña. Oscar unos metros adelante detuvo su marcha y regresó. Bajó de su caballo con el rostro desencajado y se acercó a Jazminne que gritaba de dolor sobre el césped tomándose con las manos el tobillo derecho.

-¡Estas bien pequeña!—Exclamó tomándola en su regazo—

-¡Haaa!—Gritó Jazminne apretándose el tobillo lastimado. Cuando se percató de que estaba sobre el regazo de Oscar, sintió ira y la empujó con la mano… – Estoy bien, no necesito que me abraces. Luego intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor era intenso y desistió.

Oscar ignorando la actitud de la niña, rasgó una manga de su camisa y con sumo cuidado tomó el tobillo y lo vendó. Luego, y muy a pesar de la expresión de rabia en el rostro de Jazminne la subió sobre su caballo y tomó ambas bestias de las riendas. Empezó a caminar despacio, mirando preocupada de vez en cuando el rostro de la pequeña que se esforzaba por no quejarse frente a ella.

-Perdóname—Dijo Oscar con sinceridad – No quise que te lastimaras. Aun así, debo decirte que eres una excelente jinete, tienes la habilidad de tu padre, de eso no hay duda. Además eres una niña muy valiente, yo en tu lugar estaría gritando…

Jazminne hizo una pausa y respondió -No tiene que ser amable conmigo. No necesito su lastima—

Oscar se detuvo, indignada dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente a Jazminne y le dijo… – No tengo por qué sentir lástima, simplemente estoy siendo sincera. Puedo identificar que eres una persona muy dulce, pero te niegas a ti misma exponer lo que eres realmente ante los demás. Debes entender que con esa actitud no llegarás a ninguna parte. Tu vida no es fácil, pero puedo asegurarte de que la mía tampoco ha sido un jardín de rosas.

De mi experiencia puedo decirte con franqueza, que ocultando tu ser interior estas negándole tu luz a los seres que te aman y que se esfuerzan por llegar a tu corazón-

-Lo dice porque usted fue incapaz de exponer sus sentimientos, ¿verdad?—Preguntó con ironía-

-Es cierto —Respondió Oscar dándole la espalda, retomando la marcha – Toda mi vida quise ser un tipo de persona impenetrable. Mi familia me impuso tantas reglas, y con tanta severidad... Pero siempre tuve un hombro en que llorar, una mano que me levantó, alguien que vio mi luz cuando yo misma intentaba ocultarla. Ese fu, y lamento profundamente que ya no esté entre nosotros, porque lo amé, y lo seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días.

-Eso no es cierto—Respondió la pequeña frunciendo el seño - ¿Qué me dice de ese hombre?, es evidente que él pretende algo mas con usted, y alardea de ser el padre de mi hermano. Y a usted… él no les es indiferente…

-¡Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo!—Exclamó Oscar con asombro, y encolerizándose le respondió

– ¡Tú no sabes nada chiquilla!—Ese hombre al que te diriges en ese tono me salvó la vida, cuidó de tu padre todo el tiempo que estuvo en las barracas, y si hubiera sido por él, habría dado su vida por salvar la vida de André. Ese hombre merece ser el padre de mi hijo, porque gracias a él hemos sobrevivido al horror de la revolución.

Jazminne guardó silenció intentando asimilar las palabras de Oscar, pero luego recordó los planes que tenia para vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos y le preguntó… -¿qué me dice del absurdo que pretende buscando justicia?, No le parece que es muy arriesgado y estúpido de su parte exponerse de esa forma cuando mi hermano es tan pequeño? ¡Usted es su madre, y debe asumir su papel!—Refutó la pequeña sobre el caballo indignada.

-Ese es un asunto que no te incumbe. Y te ruego que seas discreta. Mi hijo es mi prioridad, de eso no te quepa la menor duda—Respondió con seguridad dando por terminada la conversación.

Cuando estuvieron a la vista de Alain y André, ambos corrieron a su encuentro notando que evidentemente algo había sucedido…- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¿Estás bien hermano?

-Solo se luxó un tobillo – Respondió Oscar con tranquilidad entregando en manos de André las riendas de los caballos.

Alain extendió las manos llevó en brazos a Jazminne reposándola sobre el césped en donde la señora Mc Kensie había dispuesto el pastel de cumpleaños.

-No es nada grave—Dijo Jazminne cabizbaja—Lamento haber arruinado su celebración

-¡De ninguna manera!—Respondió Alain -Ya tu hermano me ha contado que eres un chico muy valiente, este es solo un pequeño accidente y saliste muy bien librado. ¡Vamos cambia esa cara muchacho! ¡Vamos a disfrutar de lo que nos queda del día y de mis deliciosos postres!

La pequeña asintió llevándose a la boca un trozo del pastel. André, Oscar, la Señora Mc Kensie, la nodriza y su hijo, Alain e incluso Luis Joseph la miraban con expectación esperando su reacción mientras masticaba

-¿y, qué opinas Jacques? – Preguntó Alain al ver que tragaba con dificultad.

Mordiendo otro pedazo y con la boca llena le respondió -¡Eschta, deliciosho!—

-¡Ven se los dije, soy un experto panadero!—Exclamó el inexperto pastelero hinchado orgullo.

Todos los invitados soltaron una carcajada, y literalmente devoraron el pastel. La tarde terminó sin contratiempos hasta que fue el momento de la partida de los invitados.

-Muchas gracias Jacques, fue un placer conocerte. –Exclamó la señora Mc Kensie mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos con Luis Joseph en brazos.

Jazminne asintió y al ver a su hermanito alejarse en brazos de la mujer, y que la miraba por encima del hombro le gritó… -¡Espere! - Luego se acercó saltando en un solo pié hasta alcanzarlos y le depositó un tierno beso en la frente.

El pequeño sonrió y bostezó… pero luego le dijo…-¡Nana!... ¡Nana!

Las mejillas de la pequeña se ruborizaron y la señora Mc Kensie le dijo… – Luis Joseph se ha encariñado contigo. Debes venir a verlo más seguido.

-Tenga la seguridad que así será – Respondió.

-El carruaje ya está listo—Irrumpió Alain mientras se calzaba la capa y se acercaba hasta Jazminne para llevarla en brazos hasta el coche.

Afuera, Oscar y André conversaban en voz baja, pero guardaron silencio al verlos llegar.

-Agradezco que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación— Dijo Oscar poniéndose en frente de Jazminne. – Eres bienvenido en nuestra casa, y puedes venir cuando desees, y… prometo que habrá una revancha. Recupérate pronto muchacho.

-Gracias. Tenga la seguridad que volveré—Respondió a secas. – Hasta Luego señora. –Sentenció.

Alain subió a Jazminne al carruaje y se puso al frente.

Oscar bajó la mirada ante la despedida, entonces André se acercó hasta ella y le dijo en voz baja… – Discúlpela Lady Oscar. Jazminne es un poco cerrada, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo le abrirá su corazón. Es una gran persona. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Stephan—Respondió levantando la mirada.

-¡Jía! ¡Jía! – Alain alentó los caballos para salir.

-¡Ten cuidado Joseph!—Exclamó Oscar desde el portón.

-¡Lo tendré!, -Respondió Alain- ¡Volveré pronto!—

Cuando el carruaje se alejaba Oscar se abrazó, y se dijo dentro si… / No podría ser de otra forma. André, tus hijos son un tesoro maravilloso/.

/

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con tus desplantes Jazminne? - ¿Qué Lady Oscar termine por cansarse y se aleje de nosotros? - Le reclamó André a su hermana con la voz irritada dentro del coche

-¡No pretendas que sea una lambiscona como tú!—Respondió envalentonada – Esa mujer dice que mi padre es el amor de su vida, ¡Patrañas! si hay que ver la cara que pone cuando se queda mirando a ese sujeto que vive con ella. Además, no quiere desistir de sus ideas de venganza y justicia… ¿Qué es lo que se cree?- Jazminne cambió la expresión de enojo en su rostro por preocupación y agregó… - André Tienes que hacerla entrar en razón. Por mucho que quiera hacer justicia, ella es la madre del bebé, tiene que quedarse cuidándolo. Y dile que deje de usar esos pantalones de hombre, ¡ya no está en el ejército!

André serenándose le respondió -Entre el Señor Joseph y Lady Oscar no hay más que una relación de amistad. Ambos aman a nuestro hermanito y por eso quieren darle un hogar bien constituido. Tu bien sabes cuanta falta hace un padre en una familia. No te hagas ideas de cosas que no existen – Sentenció. Luego miró por la ventana cerciorándose de que no los escucharan y le dijo en voz baja…- Y debes saber que no hay mejor espadachín en toda Francia que pueda vencer a Lady Oscar. Ella pondrá fin a los malditos que asesinaron a nuestra bisabuela y todo será diferente. Ya lo veras.

-¡Es una locura!—Exclamó en susurros - Si tú piensas apoyarla en eso, no cuentes conmigo. ¡Yo me encargaré de hacer justicia! Ella que se quede en su casa siendo madre y alimentándose. ¡Si no lo hace morirá!, crees que no me percaté de que está muy delgada. A esa mujer algo le ocurre, y solo se pondrá en peligro si sigue con sus estúpidos planes.

-¡Ya deja la paranoia! y admite que te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Lady Oscar. – Le dijo André con mirada picara.

-¡Ella no me interesa! – Respondió Jazminne frunciendo el seño – Solo me preocupa lo que pase con mi hermanito.

-¡Está todo bien allá atrás! – Preguntó Alain a toda voz

-¡Si señor!—Respondió André. – Vamos Jazminne, después seguiremos hablando de esto. Ahora prepárate para escuchar el discurso de mamá cuando te vea llegar en estas condiciones

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado—Respondió tomándose la cabeza con una mano.

/

-¡Jacques! ¡Hijo mío… Pero… ¿qué te paso?!—Exclamó Helena al ver a su hija ingresando en la zona de servicio de la mansión Girodelle en brazos de Alain.

-Solo se luxó el tobillo Madame- Respondió él mientras la dejaba sobre una silla

-No es nada, mañana estaré mejor. Todo fue por esa condenada rama. Pero Noble es un excelente caballo, de no haber sido por ese inconveniente de seguro habría ganado la carrera. – Acotó la pequeña de traje masculino, mientras acomodaba con cuidado el pie lesionado.

-¡Eres un inconsciente!—Dijo Helena con la voz irritada.-¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!, ¡podrías haber muerto!, ¡Tan solo eres un niño de diez años para intentar ganar una carrera!

-No es tan grave madame—Intervino Alain buscando menguar la reacción de la mujer

-Déjela señor—Respondió Jazminne clavándole una mirada llena de rabia a su madre. – Mi madre no entiende que ya no somos niños. Parece no entender que soy un varón y que no necesita sobreprotegerme. Ella no entiende que mi deseo más ferviente es seguir los pasos de mi padre. ¡Déjela!, no lo entenderá jamás porque nunca se ocupó de acercarnos a él… ¡ya estoy harto de sus regaños y de su desconfianza!- Diciendo esto se puso de pie.

André que estaba presente, se apresuró y le brindó su apoyo para caminar conduciéndola hasta su habitación.

Helena en silencio, apretó con furia una de las sillas frente a el inesperado visitante que estaba petrificado ante la escena. Luego levanto la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió corriendo desesperada.

Alain que sintió pena por la forma en que Jacques le había hablado a su madre, salió tras ella intentando alcanzarla hasta que al fin la encontró ahogada en llanto en la obscuridad del jardín. Se acercó hasta quedar detrás de su figura y apoyando con suavidad su mano sobre el hombro le dijo… - Lamento mucho lo sucedido. No sé cuales sean sus diferencias, pero está claro que ustedes necesitan hablar.

Helena se dio media vuelta y con sus manos cubriéndose el rostro le respondió… – No entiendo porque hay tanta rabia en su voz. Sé que me equivoqué, que jamás debí… pero le he dado todo mi cariño. ¿¡Dígame, porque nuestros hijos a veces asumen el papel de jueces y son implacables!? ¿¡Acaso ser padre significa no poder equivocarse jamás!?-

Alain se quedó en silencio pero siguió mirándola fijamente.

La mujer ahogada en llanto entendió que aquel hombre no podía decirle más, y que solo sus brazos fuertes podrían darle el consuelo que estaba buscando. Lentamente se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y sin agregar una sola palabra le abrazó. Él correspondió a su abrazo con intensidad, mientras Helena temblaba y abría su corazón. En ese momento Alain sintió algo diferente. Ver a quien parecía una fiera llorando, frágil y desvalida hizo aflorar su instinto protector. Tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir ese olor a lavanda que se desprendía de su pelo, que lo embriagaba de un sentimiento que hasta ese instante solo había experimentado frente a la Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes, lo descolocó.

Helena, desahogándose como en aquellas ocasiones en las que sola en sus aposentos había llorado por el desprecio de Jazminne, no entendía por qué estaba abrazada a ese hombre. Porque le inspiraba tanta confianza, y porque se sentía segura entre sus brazos. ¿Acaso había lugar en su corazón para una nueva ilusión?-Pensó- /Pero… él es un hombre casado y yo una simple esclava/.

Cuando su llanto se detuvo, Alain acaricio su cabello. Ella se sintió incomoda y le soltó. Luego bajó la mirada con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto y por la situación. Avergonzada le dijo… -Perdóneme señor Joseph, la situación me desbordó. Le aseguro que jamás volverá a ocurrir algo así—

-No se preocupe madame—Respondió él con la mirada chispeante—Puede contar conmigo y con mi hombro cuando necesite consuelo. Pero… me preocupa su hijo. Creo que sería prudente de su parte que sea paciente con él. Según dijo su padre fue una persona muy importante en su vida. Háblele de él con sinceridad, conteste todas sus preguntas… y sobre todo, hágale saber que no hay nadie en este mundo más que usted para entender sus emociones y sentimientos.

Helena levantó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa tímida. Alain correspondió con el mismo gesto y la tomó de la mano -Ánimo, usted es una luchadora. Pocas mujeres poseen la fuerza que usted tiene. Aprovéchela…

-Gracias señor—Respondió sin apartar su mirada de los ojos obscuros de Alain.

El asintió y se dirigió al carruaje que estaba en frente de la mansión. Al salir se detuvo frente al portón y pudo ver con claridad que en uno de los pilares había una estatuilla de un leoncillo crinado con una inscripción grabada – "Residencia de la Noble Familia Girodelle" - ¿Girodelle? ese apellido… me suena familiar. /Pensó/ ¿Noble?... ¡Pero Claro! -exclamó en su interior- ¡Ese hombre! ¡Aquel que enviaron los reyes a disolver la Asamblea!... Recuerdo que en cuanto Oscar lo interceptó intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego dio la media vuelta… ¡Ese hombre… era Girodelle! ¡Por Dios, estamos en serio peligro! Debo informarle inmediatamente este descubrimiento a Oscar!/.

/

-No tenías por qué ser grosera. Menos en frente del señor Joseph— André Giuseppe le habló a su hermana mientras la recostaba sobre la cama.

-Tenia que decírselo algún día. Esa mujer se cree una madre ejemplar, pero nos ahoga con su protección y no nos deja ser. Siempre me dice Jazminne esto… Jazminne aquello… ya estoy cansada André—bufó

-Sabes que te quiero hermana, pero eres muy injusta. En varias ocasiones nuestra madre se ha visto en serias dificultades por tu imprudencia. Hoy solo se preocupó al verte lastimada...

-Sino fuera por mis imprudencias quizá jamás habríamos visto a papá. ¿Crees que es muy fácil saber que fue un gran hombre y que por el egoísmo de nuestra madre no pudimos disfrutar de su afecto?... Yo no sé tú André, pero aunque insistiera, mi corazón la rechaza… ¡no puedo perdonarle lo que nos hizo! – Hizo una pausa mientras apretaba la frazada que la cubría. Había rencor en el tono de su voz que salía de su interior como un huracán que arrastraba todo a su paso, le dolía saber que todos excepto ellos habían compartido más que una simple conversación con su progenitor, por ello continuo expresándose sin reparo – Ya ves, hasta esa aristócrata engreída disfrutó de la compañía de papá por años. Hoy tuve que disimular lo que siento ante su presencia; lo hice porque el deseo de conocer a mi hermano era mayor, pero no la soporto….

- ¿Que te ha hecho Lady Oscar para que la trates de esa forma? – Preguntó André enérgicamente- Lo que ella vivió junto a nuestro padre es una parte invalorable de su vida. Ella aunque no te guste fue su esposa y él la amaba—Jazminne bajó la mirada, por ello André suavizó la voz y agregó…

- Sé algunas cosas de su historia por que el señor Joseph me ha contado parte de lo que vivieron en las barracas. Y no creas que papá ansiaba ser parte del ejército, él solo se enlistó por ella; y Oscar ha sufrido lo indecible desde que él nos dejó

-¡Esa mujer es una mosca muerta! A mí no me engaña con su pose de mujer sufrida. ¡Así son todos los aristócratas!… ¡ella solo usó a mi padre!- Exclamó aun enfurecida

Al escuchar estas palabras André la tomó bruscamente por el brazo, seguidamente le dijo con imponencia – Eres mi hermana, pero no permitiré que hables así de la madre de nuestro hermano. ¡Que no te olvide ese detalle! Ahora te dejaré sola para que pienses en lo que estás haciendo. A veces eres tan cerrada e intransigente, que nos estas alejando a todos… - Con estas palabras la soltó y salió de la habitación muy irritado. Afuera su madre estaba de pié mirando a través de la ventana; el pequeño recobró la compostura y su acostumbrada expresión de serenidad. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Estando así le dijo en voz baja… - Perdónala madre. Jazminne te ama, de eso estoy seguro.

Helena lo miró con ternura, y posando su mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo le respondió – Lo sé, yo también la amo. Ella es mi niña adorada, si tan solo él estuviera aquí…. tal vez podría hacerle entender que a veces las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen…

-También me hubiera gustado conocerlo —Dijo el pequeño dirigiendo su mirada al cielo en la misma dirección que lo hacia su madre… - Pero sabes, siento que él no se ha ido y cuando tengo miedo su recuerdo me tranquiliza. ¡Como quisiera que Jazminne entendiera que solo fue el destino quien se encargó de separarnos!

Helena esbozó una leve sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. Luego le preguntó… – ¿Te quedarás esta noche?

-Lo siento madre. - Respondió André—Creo que hoy es oportuno dejarlas solas para que puedan hablar. Además mañana tengo que regresar a la hacienda para plantar algunas semillas y luego tengo clase de historia con Mesie Duberaux. Esta casa no está muy lejos del camino principal, y con el cielo tan estrellado no correré peligro.

-Está bien hijo, pero ve con cuidado—

Al notar que André se dirigía a la puerta principal sin pasar primero por la habitación de Jazminne le preguntó - ¿No te despides de tu hermana?

-No… hoy, creo que no estoy de ánimo. Adiós madre.

-Adiós hijo. –

Luego de que Helena perdió de vista André, abrió muy despacio la puerta de la habitación de Jazminne. La vela que iluminaba sus aposentos aun estaba encendida y ella con el seño fruncido bajo las sabanas escuchó sus pasos.

Helena con tranquilidad le preguntó – ¿Puedo pasar? Pero Jazminne no respondió- Desanimada prefirió cerrar la puerta. Pero entonces la niña desde la cama exclamó… – ¡Espera!

Helena detuvo su marcha sin moverse del umbral. Jazminne se sentó sobre la cama y se quedó mirándola fijamente. La expresión de enojo en su rostro fue transformándose sin que ella misma lo percibiera y sus ojos se inundaron a la vista de su madre. A paso lento, la apesadumbrada mujer se acercó hasta que estuvo de pie junto al lecho. La respiración de Jazminne agitada y evitando llorar fue evidente ante los ojos de la joven madre, supo entonces que había algo dentro del corazón de su pequeña que tenía que salir, y con dulzura deslizó sus dedos por el cabello rubio rebelde y desordenado de su ángel. Esta caricia hizo que el muro de rencor que la pequeña había construido se desmoronara por unos instantes y envuelta en lágrimas se abrazó su cintura y entre sollozos le dijo…- ¡No quiero perderlos! ¡No quiero que se alejen de mí…mamá!

-Jamás lo haremos mi niña, somos una familia – Respondió Helena con ternura mientras la abrazaba a la luz de la vela.

-¡No es cierto mamá, no somos una familia…¡no está papá!... ¡Padre! ¡Por qué no vienes a mi lado… yo te necesito!

Helena la presionó contra su pecho y le respondió. – Tu padre te amó desde que supo que existías… nunca olvides eso

-¡No lo conocí mamá!, no sé nada de su vida… no sé como creció, cuáles eran sus pasatiempos favoritos,… ¡Quisiera tan solo conocer detalles de su vida! ¡Tan solo quisiera hacerme una idea de lo que vivió¡- El llanto en la pequeña se hizo más fuerte y profundo. Helena buscaba la forma de dar respuesta a esas preguntas, pero quizá no conocía tantos detalles de quien había sido el único dueño de su amor. Entonces recordó que quizá una persona muy allegada André Grandier podría ayudar, una persona cuya lealtad no pondría en peligro sus vidas.

Esa persona que la había consolado cuando descubrió a quien la ultrajó de la manera más vil… Ese que todos conocían como el caudillo del pueblo y amigo de la paz. Quizá era un riesgo que debía tomar, pero por amor a sus hijos dejaría de lado sus temores…

Ese día una madre desesperada decidió que buscaría la ayuda de Bernard Chatelet.

=0=0=0=0=

-Señora Mc Kensie, ¿Oscar aun está despierta?—Preguntó Alain al llegar a la mansión.

- Está despierta, pero no está en la casa. Me dijo que te esperaría en el manzano – Respondió la enfermera cariñosamente.

Alain no prestó atención a la expresión de la mujer y salió al galope; estaba ansioso de informarle lo que había visto. A llegar al manzano la claridad de las estrellas dibujaba en el suelo la delicada silueta de una mujer que llevaba un largo vestido. Se acercó hasta quedar a espaldas de ella, y en esa posición la reconoció, su cabello que caía como una cascada se elevaba con la suave brisa primaveral.

-Te estaba esperando—Le dijo, fijando la mirada con punto del bosque nocturno.

Alain intrigado por la citación, y sobre todo por el atuendo de su amiga le respondió…- Pues aquí me tienes… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, por que llevas puesto ese vestido?

Oscar se dio media vuelta y lo miró con ternura. Alain se quedó en una pieza al verla vestida como una verdadera mujer. La delgadez de su cuerpo no opacaba lo generoso de sus formas, esas que eran extrañas a los ojos de su mejor amigo. El corazón del ex sargento del regimiento B se exaltó dentro de su cuerpo, pero temió que se evidenciara su emoción, por eso bajó la mirada con torpeza y reiteró su pregunta, esta vez con la voz temblorosa -¿Por qué llevas puesto ese vestido? , ¿De… que…. de que se trata todo esto?

- Solo quería agradecerte este año en el que has sido el mejor padre del mundo. – Respondió con timidez. Luego se acercó y lo tomó de la mano. Él levanto la mirada aun nervioso y no emitió palabra.

Oscar percibió las sensaciones al tacto y le dijo - Tranquilízate. Hoy quiero que caminemos juntos…

Alain tragó seco. Empezaron a caminar despacio, y su corazón paulatinamente empezó a retomar su ritmo natural. Oscar guardando la compostura se sintió extraña y emocionado al caminar de la mano de su mejor amigo. Por ello decidió interrumpir el incomodo silencio e inició el dialogo. -Hoy realmente fue un maravilloso día. Luis Joseph estaba feliz y los chicos son maravillosos, han crecido muchísimo…

Alain levantó las cejas intrigado y exclamó…-Cualquiera diría que los conoces desde hace mucho

Nerviosa se soltó de su mano sentándose de golpe sobre la hierba. Intentó disimular respondiendo sin interés… -No, no es eso. Es solo que… ¡Ya sabes, los chicos crecen muy rápido!

-Como sea…- Continuo Alain sentándose a su lado—Debes estar al tanto de algo que descubrí el día de hoy

-Espera—le respondió dirigiendo su mirada al cielo— ¿Vez las estrellas?

Alain asintió dirigiendo su mirada a la bóveda celestial. La rubia le tomó nuevamente la mano y le dijo…- Alguna vez me dijeron que cada estrella corresponde a una buena persona que ha dejado este mundo, y cuando aparecen en el cielo en una noche como esta, observan a sus seres queridos que han dejado atrás. Creo que no había llegado a comprender lo ciertas que eran esas palabras. Solo cuando se a ama con intensidad a quien partió… - Oscar se entristeció por uno segundos, pero retomó la palabra rápidamente sin darse la oportunidad de llorar - Sé que una de ellas pertenece a mi André.

Alain dejó de mirar el cielo y posó sus pupilas brillantes sobre ella. Supo entonces que era correcto que lo recordara y le dijo - Solo alguien como él podría haberte dicho algo así. André era un romántico por sobre todas las cosas; no en vano describió en sus memorias sus sentimientos al detalle.

Oscar esbozó una sonrisa y apretó la mano de su compañero, y en esa posición le dijo…- Tú también eres un romántico.

El ex sargento se sonrojó ante el comentario pero no dejaron de mirarse con intensidad y en ese frenesí la mujer le dijo con la voz quebrada…- ¡No sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo! Solo sé que te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí. Eres un ser maravilloso y me siento honrada en saber que en tu corazón hay amor para mí.

Alain sin apartar su mirada, guardó silencio.

Entonces ella prosiguió… - Quiero… quiero darle una familia a mi hijo. Quiero experimentar la felicidad antes de partir… solo necesito que me des la oportunidad de intentar corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Antes las inseguras palabras de Oscar Alain se contuvo de responder como hubiera querido, prefirió extender su mano hasta tocar suavemente su mejilla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar una lágrima - No tienes que hacerlo. – Respondió con serenidad- Yo sabré esperarte; antes que cualquier otra cosa respeto tus sentimientos y tú forma de ser.

-Necesito tiempo…- Le dijo con desesperación abriendo de par en par los zafiros que dejaron sin aliento al hombre que tenía en frente -Necesito alejarme … ¡Necesito pensar!. De verdad, me gustaría hacerte muy feliz—Agregó entre sollozos

Alain asintió dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada al cielo…- ¿Piensas irte?

- Tengo pensado realizar un viaja hasta Arras—Respondió sin dejar de mirar el perfil de su amigo

-¿Te llevaras el niño?—

-No—Respondió sin vacilar.

Alain no esperaba esa respuesta, por eso frunció el seño y la miró de reojo disgustado. Entonces ella acarició su mejilla y le dijo…- Necesito que lo cuides por mí. Serán solo unos días. Prometo que a mi regreso nuestra vida será distinta…

-No estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión, debes estar con tu hijo. No puedo negar que una parte de mi se siente feliz que consideres mis sentimientos. Pero…- Alain le dio la espalda…

-Nada ha de cambiar la decisión que he tomado— Su tono de voz se endureció

-Te conozco y sé que lo harás de una u otra forma. Así que no tengo más opción que asegurarte que Luis Joseph y yo te estaremos esperando. Al término de esta frase se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano. Ella se levantó, sacudiendo algunas hojas secas de su vestido. Cuando emprendieron la marcha de regreso a la mansión le preguntó -¿Qué tenias que decirme cuando llegamos aquí?

-Es algo muy serio—Respondió –Se trata de Girodelle ¿Te suena ese apellido?

-¡Por supuesto!—Exclamó Oscar.

-¡Lo sabia!—Dijo Alain empuñando su mano. – Creo que ese hombre es un grave peligro. Jacques el hermano de Stephan vive en una de sus propiedades, su madre esta empleada en ese lugar como sirvienta.

-Como pude haber pasado por alto la mansión de la familia Girodelle—Dijo Oscar tocándose la frente con la mano pensativa.

Alain esperando a que dijera algo seguía su paso y sus expresiones con. Luego la rubia se detuvo y le preguntó…-¿Lo viste?

-¿A quién? – respondió

- ¡Al Conde de Girodelle!—Exclamó con preocupación.

-No vi a nadie, solo a Marie la madre de los chicos.

-Dudo que Víctor se esté refugiando en este lugar. Es tan peligroso para él como para nosotros estar en esta ciudad. Además de ser así, estoy segura que ya habría tenido noticias suyas… él conoce esta propiedad.

-Recuerda que para el mundo estás muerta—Refutó Alain.

-Es cierto. Pero dudo que sea peligroso. Y en el caso de que llegue a descubrirnos, estoy segura que Girodelle será un aliado, no un enemigo.

-¡Pero ese hombre es un Noble!—Exclamó Alain alarmado

-Pero, es un hombre que conoce el significado de la palabra amor a plenitud—Respondió con tranquilidad

-Acaso el… ¿Ese hombre te ama?...—Preguntó inquieto

- Me confesó sus sentimientos desde que me enlisté en el regimiento B. Incluso llegó a proponerme matrimonio. Pero cuando entendió que mi corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre se alejó y me deseó la mejor felicidad de este mundo… Girodelle sin dudas es un hombre en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Alain frunció el seño y empezó a caminar dejándola atrás y a cierta distancia le preguntó - ¿¡Cuándo partirás!?

-En cuanto el clima mejore—Respondió siguiéndolo deprisa

-¿¡Iras vestida de mujer!?

-Eso planeo. Vistiendo mi ropa habitual sería muy peligroso

Alain se detuvo -Ya es peligroso que decidas marcharte. Afortunadamente los enfrentamientos se han concentrado en otras zonas del país. No pienso intervenir en tus asuntos porque sería un atrevimiento de mi parte. Solo te pido que seas cuidadosa…

-Lo seré—Respondió deteniéndose junto a el

- Sé que no soy André y mucho menos un noble educado… pero soy la persona que más te ama. Jamás olvides eso Oscar François. – Con estas palabras retomó su marcha hacia la casona. Dejando a Oscar en una pieza observándolo mientras se alejaba. Una brisa elevó su cabello pensó dentro de sí… / No me iré de este mundo si hacerte Feliz Alain de Soisons. Perdóname por ocultarte mis planes y mis verdaderas intenciones… pero no puedo dejar de lado mi esencia. Tengo que hacer justicia, por ti y por mi…/

=0=0=0=0=

-Maestro hay una mujer en la puerta. Exige una entrevista con Usted. Yo le impedí el acceso pero ha sido muy insistente

-¿De quién se trata, Cuisinez? – Preguntó Robespiere mientras limpiaba con su pañuelo la comisura de sus labios

-Es la esposa del traidor, esa mujer que era intima de Oscar François de Jarjayes, Rosalie La moliere.

-¿¡Rosalie La moliere!?... ¿¡La esposa de Bernard Chatelet!?

-Así es señor, y aseguró que no dejaría la entrada de este edificio sin hablar con usted…

-Pero… ¡Dile que pase de inmediato!—Exclamó poniéndose de pie

-¡Pero es la esposa del traidor Maestro! – Refutó el muchacho…

-Quiero saber qué es lo que quiere y porque está aquí… ¡vamos estúpido, hazla pasar!

-Si maestro—Respondió el muchacho en voz baja haciendo una venia.

/

-Madame Chatelet, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?—Pregunto al verla ingresar en su despacho.

-¡Maestro!—Exclamó Rosalie acercándose a él, posando sus labios sobre su mano como si se tratara de un clérigo.

-¿Que ocurre contigo?—Preguntó Robespiere extrañado, soltándose bruscamente del efusivo saludo

-Discúlpeme —Respondió cabizbaja—Es solo que he tenido que sortear muchos obstáculos para llegar hasta aquí, incluso los guardias que no me dejaban pasar…

-¿Y su esposo, donde está?...—Preguntó Robespiere intrigado

-Ese hombre ya no es mi esposo. – Respondió Rosalie con amargura — Bernard Chatelet es un pobre diablo. ¡Quería condenarme a esa vida mundanal el Arras! - Seguidamente levantó la mirada y la voz como si se tratara de un discurso… - Yo soy un espíritu libre Mesie Robespiere, por algo lo elegí a él cómo esposo;- Empuñó su mano con rabia…- Pero nunca imaginé que se convertiría en un pusilánime…

Robespiere caminó alrededor de ella pensativo, tocándose la barbilla… - ¿Tenia entendido que por usted Bernard se habría alejado de la vida política?, ¿A qué viene ahora que Usted vuelva a nuestras filas? Aun recuerdo la expresión de su rostro la última vez que nos vimos, había más odio en usted hacia mí que en los ojos un aristócrata venido a menos…

-Eso…-Respondió Rosalie nerviosa intentado controlar en silencio el lenguaje involuntario de su cuerpo…- Eso era porque estaba influenciada por los sueños de libertad de Madmoaselle Oscar. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que mi vida no tiene sentido sin unirme a la causa y acabar de una vez por todas con los asquerosos aristócratas… ¡Alguien como yo, no puede seguir de ama de casa en una ciudad donde no hay acción! Y disculpe Maestro, porque sé usted que es oriundo de Arras-

Robespiere se detuvo justo en frente de ella. Rosalie se aseguró de no bajar la mirada, y aunque por dentro su corazón estallaba ante los ojos penetrantes del líder jacobino, soportó ese fuego, tal y como había planeado. -Es muy sobresaliente que esté aquí sin su esposo. - Afirmó dirigiéndose a su escritorio, señalándole con la mano la silla en frente de él. - ¿Pero… Que me dice de su hija?, Bernard me ha dicho que han sido padres de una niña que a esta fecha debe tener más de un año.

-Bernard se aseguró de arrebatármela—Respondió con rapidez.

-¿A usted que es su madre?... Chatelet no es un hombre violento. – Afirmó Robespiere mirando con extrañeza a Rosalie.

Al perecer Robespiere no era un hombre fácil de engañar, entonces debía pulir su actuación, de modo que a él no le quedaran dudas sobre su lealtad; ensombreció la mirada y continuo con su guión …- Es que Bernard no es el mismo de antes... —Tragó seco.

Robespiere inquieto pregunto…- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

-No es el mismo desde que consiguió dinero. Tal vez Usted no lo sepa, pero el hecho de ser rico le borró todas sus ideas de libertad. Él solo piensa en sí mismo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esa forma de ser déspota y manipuladora ¡por eso decidí dejarlo!—Exclamó enrojecida por la ira.

Robespiere miró atento esta última reacción que lo dejó plenamente convencido. Seguidamente le dijo… - L a verdad es muy extraño todo lo que me dice, pero… después de la última entrevista que tuve con su marido, pues… no sé que de decirle,… esto es verdaderamente desconcertante.

-¡Sabia que me estaba ocultando algo!—Gritó Rosalie poniéndose de pie

-¡Contrólese!, ¡Esto no es una verdulería!—Exclamó Robespiere desde su sillón

-Perdóneme maestro—Rosalie retomó su lugar—Lo que pasa es que tenia la sospecha de que ustedes se habían visto; pero ese bastardo me lo negó. ¡Le supliqué volver a su lado…! Pero es tan obstinado y egoísta. ¡Ojalá aparezcan Helena y sus hijos y lo dejen en la calle!

Los ojos del líder manifestaron interés después de Rosalie nombró a Helena y preguntó sin bacilar -¿Sabe algo de los Lazinni?

-No mucho. –Respondió en voz baja. Luego le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se inclinase sobre su escritorio, y estando frente a frente le susurró… – Se que Bernard los está buscando y que tiene información de su paradero. Pero estoy segura de que no quiere que ellos lo encuentren, ya sabe, por el dinero. Me ha dicho que es para protegerlos, pero yo sé que es por ambición. Si ellos aparecen, Bernard estará perdido. —Rosalie retomó su posición erguida sobre la silla.

Robespiere hizo lo mismo sobre la suya y entrelazó los dedos. Era notorio el cambio en la expresión de su rostro que pasó de frio y audaz a escandalosamente ardiente de ira.

-Bueno señora Cha…. La moliere. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Solo quiero que me deje regresar al movimiento. Prometo que seré de mucha ayuda. Puedo trabajar si quiere en la imprenta o como su sirvienta… lo que usted desee maestro. Mi único anhelo es serviros en nombre de la revolución. – Dijo esto con los ojos brillantes y exaltados-.

-Pues… no le niego que su imagen seria de mucha ayuda. Usted estuvo presente en la toma de la Bastilla y la gente que sobrevivió aun la recuerda como una mujer fuerte; un pilar de apoyo para las improvisadas tropas de civiles…. Déjeme ver…- El líder abrió un cajón de su escritorio y empezó a escribir con rapidez. Luego tomó el papel entre sus manos dudó en su interior unos segundos antes de entregárselo a Rosalie. Pero el hecho se sentirse engañado, terminó por convencerlo de que tener a Rosalie de su parte seria la mejor venganza en contra de Bernard entonces se lo entregó. - Tenga. Lleve esto hasta la imprenta. Dígale que va de parte mía y que de ahora en adelante usted estará encargada de mi imagen entre los ciudadanos de Paris. No se preocupe por lo que puedan decirle… todos recuerdan a Bernard como un traidor; Hágales saber su nueva posición respecto a él. En cuanto sepan de su desprecio la dejaran hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad.

-¡Gracias maestro!—Exclamó poniéndose de pie abalanzándose como una niña en brazos de su padre…-¡Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá!

-Si, si—Dijo el líder incomodo retirándola de encima suyo.

-¡No se arrepentirá! ¡No se arrepentirá!..- Exclamaba a toda voz mientras salía del despacho.

Una vez afuera de la secundaria Louis Le Grand, se dibujó en el delicado rostro de la mujer una sonrisa maquiavélica y dentro de sí pensó… -/ Caíste en mi trampa Maximilien de Robespiere. Hoy has dejado ingresar a la revolución a tu más ferviente enemiga. No descansaré hasta verte ante mi agonizante. ¡Te haré pagar todo lo que me has hecho…! ¡Te hare pagar por todo mi dolor!./

Empezó a caminar y mientras lo hacia la imagen de su esposo e hija se dibujaba en su memoria. No podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas… / ¡Amor mío, perdóname! Tuve que apelar al descredito de tu moralidad delante de ese hombre, pero… lo hago por ti, y por mi niña…/

/

-¡Quítese del camino señora! – Exclamó un hombre que llevaba sobre sus hombros un pesado bulto

Rosalie salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente haciéndose a un costado del camino. En la esquina iniciaba un obscuro callejón del cual salía un hombre perfectamente vestido que ponía sobre su cabeza una capa. Al identificarlo exclamó…-¡Conde Fersen!

El hombre se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta ella tomándola por el brazo. Rápidamente la condujo hasta el interior del callejón y retiró la capa en frente suyo. Luego sacó de su chaqueta de aristócrata una daga y la puso sobre el rostro de la aterrada mujer. El reflejo del sol sobre el metal iluminó el rostro de Rosalie que exclamó… -¡No me haga daño, soy yo, Rosalie La Moliere!

Fersen detuvo su feroz ataque y como si se tratara de una aparición sobrenatural; parpadeo varias veces hasta que supo que se trataba de su antigua amiga. Luego la abrazó por varios segundos con tal fuerza que la dejó sin aire.-Perdóname, no quise… no quería lastimarte—

-No se preocupe. Imagino que ahora es difícil para usted moverse por la calles de Paris. —Le respondió acomodándose el vestido

- Últimamente he tenido muchas presiones. Y… no le puedo negar que la gente aun me recuerda con odio. Muchos quisieran verme muerto. ¡Pero no estoy dispuesto a darles ese gusto!, ¡No mientras la Reina aun esté confinada en las Tullerias como si se tratara de un delincuente!.

- ¡La Reina!...—Exclamó Rosalie. Luego bajó la voz y pensó en voz alta… De manera que logró sacarla de Versalles… que astuto. Seguro que ahora está preparando la estocada final…

-¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo mujer?!—Preguntó Fersen exaltado tomándola de los hombros. -¡¿De quién estas hablando?!—

Rosalie dejó sus cavilaciones y lo miró con los ojos perdidos…-¡Habla!—Gritó Fersen.

La rubia tomó una bocanada de aire y le respondió… - Hablo de Robespiere. Tener a la Reina sin la protección de Versalles es solo el primer paso para hacer que su imagen se disuelva de la memoria de los aterrados aristócratas que diariamente dejan el país. Me da pena por usted, pero tenga la seguridad de que ese hombre no descansará hasta verla muerta…

Las piernas de Fersen se debilitaron al escuchar de boca de una revolucionaria lo que él sospechaba. Se inclinó hasta quedar a ras de polvo y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas secándolas en seguida. Luego dirigió su mirada ansiosa a Rosalie y le dijo…-Dime mujer. ¡Por los lazos de amistad que nos unen!, ¿¡Qué está planeando en su contra!? ¿¡Tú debes saberlo!?

Rosalie lo tomó de las muñecas retirándolas de su cuerpo y con serenidad le respondió…- No se preocupe por él. Robespiere tiene un verdugo tras sus pasos. Tenga la seguridad de que estará muerto antes de que logre su cometido

Fersen se estremeció ante la mirada perturbada de Rosalie y con asombro llego a una increíble conclusión, la cual expuso sin demora…-¿Planean asesinarlo?

Rosalie lo miró fijamente y le respondió…- Solo yo planeo hacerlo.

-¡Pero…. estas completamente desquiciada! ¡Ese hombre controla todo en el país!, ¡No hay nadie que pueda hacerle frente, ni a él y a su más fiel asesino, el Capitán de la guardia nacional Fiorele De Saint Just!

-De esa alimaña se encargará el pueblo…- Sentenció ignorando las palabras de Fersen.

-Un momento- dijo el aristócrata. –Rosalie, pequeña. Tienes que considerar tu posición. Tu sola no podrás llegar hasta él. Asesinarlo ahora, solo provocaría la ira del pueblo que te dará muerte en cuestión de minutos. Tú debes tener seres queridos que te esperan. Además, no es el momento apropiado, culparan a los reyes… no olvides que eres la hija de Lady de Poliniac.

-¡Ni me recuerde a esa escoria!—Respondió con odio en su voz. Descolocada se recostó sobre una de las paredes del callejón y guardó silencio. Fersen la seguía con la mirada esperando algo ella. Entonces Rosalie suspiró y suavizando la voz le dijo...-En algo tiene usted razón, Hay personas que seguramente lamentaran mi muerte…

-¡Por eso mismo tiene que desistir de su loca idea Rosalie!— Exclamó.

Abrazándose las piernas contra el pecho y con los ojos inundados le respondió…-¡Pero qué puedo hacer!, ¡Tengo que hacerle pagar que me haya dejado seca, inservible… sin motivos para seguir!—Las lagrimas en su rostro se precipitaron como cataratas.

Fersen conmovido y preocupado a la vez, se puso a su altura y la abrazó meciendo su cuerpo contra su pecho, dándole el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Ambos se pusieron de pie cuando Rosalie dejó de llorar.

Fersen limpió sus lagrimas delicadamente y le dijo…-Tengo una mejor idea para acabar con él—

Rosalie extrañada abrió sus ojos centellantes preguntando con ansiedad - ¿¡Cómo!?

-Como primera media, tenemos que logar predecir sus acciones. Tenemos que saber a dónde va, con quien habla, que escribe… con quien se reúne, y sobre todo que es lo que ambiciona. Si predecimos cada uno de sus movimientos es muy posible que encontremos algo que lo deje al descubierto en frente del pueblo. Si logramos desacreditarlo públicamente y que sus seguidores lo desprecien y lo maten… al pueblo francés no le quedará más opción que restaurar la monarquía… y a su vez, los Reyes tendrán que modificar su proceder y recuperar la credibilidad

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?—Exclamó Rosalie incrédula…

- ¿Tu estas dentro del movimiento Jacobino verdad?—Preguntó Fersen…

-Hoy mismo me han dado la tarea de publicitar la imagen de Robespiere… pero, no entiendo…- Respondió descolocada

-¡Eso es perfecto!—Exclamó Fersen con el rostro iluminado - Para promover la imagen de su líder, el pueblo tiene que saber todo sobre él… Tienes que asegurarte de ganar su confianza Rosalie; Eso es más inteligente que abalanzarse con un cuchillo como una desquiciada… Piénsalo…

-Tienes razón—Respondió - Pero… tampoco puedo desacreditarlo de un día para el otro, su imagen está bien arraigada en los corazones de la gente…

- Aquí es donde tienes que usar toda tu inteligencia y las enseñanzas de Oscar. Debes degradar su imagen de a poco. Una buena manera es promoviendo la división entre sus seguidores por debajo de la mesa…

-Entiendo— asintió -¿Y usted que hará?

-Yo me encargaré de sus majestades y de alertar a los nobles de que estén listos cuando la revolución se venga abajo. Tienes que darme un informe semanal de toda lo que obtenga. Hay algunos nobles partidarios de Robespiere que tienen dudas sobre él; Así que todo lo que pueda decirles para acrecentarlas servirá muchísimo para restaurar el reinado de Luis XVI.

-Está bien—Respondió con decisión Rosalie – ¡No importa como sea, pero mi sed de venganza tiene que ser saciada!

-¡Así será!—Y en su interior Fersen pensó… / Cuando ese hombre desparezca y Luis XVI haya recuperado el trono tu y yo tendremos la oportunidad de hacer posible nuestro amor, aunque sea a escondidas, porque mi vida ha sido consagrada a ti. María te amo tanto, que haré lo que sea necesario para que vivas aunque tenga que pagar el precio con la mía…/

=0=0=0=0=

**Bueno ya sé que dirán… ¿Y en este capítulo no ibas darle final? En respuesta les digo… ¡La imaginación es muy traicionera y nos juega malas pasadas! Aunque en mi caso creo que han sido buenas por que varios sucesos de esta última parte del capítulo 15 serán puntos clave entender Huella y Camino que será la segunda parte de esta historia. **

**Pero quiero que sepan que el capitulo 16 que publicaré en los próximos días si será el último. Ya no hay más vuelta que darle. Las cosas están dispuestas para un desenlace inesperado. **

**Como siempre, agradeceré todas y cada una de las impresiones que quieran dejarme a través de MP o Reviews. Le agradezco a cada uno su infinita paciencia, y sobre todo que se atrevan a leer mis locas ideas. Desde la Patagonia Argentina les saludo con mucho cariño.**

**Fernanda Jarjayes (Facebook). **


End file.
